


Moonlight Sonata

by Idiotic-Rebel (NanaAdder)



Series: When Darkness Falls [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Attempted Murder, Brothers, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Kidnapping, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:58:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 84
Words: 250,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanaAdder/pseuds/Idiotic-Rebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui-Gon didn't die, instead he was able to defeat Darth Maul with Obi-Wan's help. The Council, after hearing of Anakin's deeds over Naboo, allowed for Qui-Gon to teach him after all - despite the skepticism of some of the members. Now, two years later, Qui-Gon and both of his padawans are sent on a mission to protect a Senator's family. The relationships built from this mission last a lifetime, as the family consists of two girls. Two girls who do what is not allowed in the Jedi Order. How will it all turn out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The question that plenty of people have had since the Phantom Menace is: "Would Anakin have turned if Qui-Gon hadn't died?" I have seen it on threads, and essays etc. I also wondered, so this is my interpretation of what might have happened. This is Obi-Wan/OC and Anakin/OC. There will be very little Anakin/Padme. The story will cover the events of AOTC and ROTS, but will be AU.

The Jedi Temple was a mass of various rooms buzzing with training lightsabers. Each training room was large enough to accommodate two or three sparring padawans, or masters adequately. In one of these rooms, the sound of two lightsabers resounded. Two blues met, as a eleven year old Anakin Skywalker sparred with the older Obi-Wan Kenobi. One a Padawan, as his braid suggested, and the other a knight.

"Move your feet, Anakin!" Obi-Wan told the boy.

"Yes, Obi-Wan" the boy replied, trying now to focus on his feet and his hands.

They sparred some more, Anakin trying to swerve to the right and swing his blade to the left, in an attempt at a false sense of security. Obi-Wan, however, anticipated this and quickly disarmed the young boy, placing the saber at his neck. "Be grateful you are not my apprentice" Obi-Wan said.

"Why, what would you do with your apprentice?" Anakin inquired with a smirk. Obi-Wan simply looked at the young boy, and helped him to his feet.

"I'd make you train all night. Qui-Gon is not an easy master, but he's a little too easy on you in my opinion" Obi-Wan said.

Anakin tilted his head to one side, "Well, you'll soon have your chance to berate someone in place of me. They'll make you a master soon. I'm sure of it" the boy said, picking up his lightsaber and igniting it.

Obi-Wan shook his head, "Thank you, that's very encouraging. But you know nothing of the kind." he said, igniting his own lightsaber, "And, you never learn" he then brought his saber down and struck Anakin's, allowing the boy to block.

"Yes I do, Obi-Wan. It just takes a while to set in." Anakin retorted, clashing his lightsaber with Obi-Wan, spinning and rolling out of Obi-Wan's reach.

"You know, I have to argue for a while..." _Clash_ "...Think I'm right..." _Duck_ "...Find out I'm wrong..." _Roll_ "...Apologize..." _Block_ "...Finally get the lesson..." he flipped over Obi-Wan, landing on his feet, "And then start the process all over again"

Obi-Wan shook his head, "If you learned everything the first time, then all that time wasted on wrongful thinking, and apologizing, would be no more. You would learn your lesson, and you'd be farther along for it" he said.

Anakin smiled, "But that's no fun" he replied cheekily, earning a eye-roll from the older padawan.

They were soon locked into blocks and spars when Qui-Gon came in. "There you are" he greeted, causing his padawans to close their sabers. "Master" they said in unison.

"You two are doing well. However, I noticed Anakin, you are relying on your own strength" he commented, causing his padawan to hang his head in shame, "You must rely on the Force, or else you will always lose – especially to Obi-Wan" Qui-Gon informed him, teasing his older apprentice.

"Yes Master" Anakin replied quietly. "I will try" Qui-Gon patted his head in a fatherly manner, smiling at his newest padawan. It seemed an impossibility that Anakin would be a jedi in the first place, even less his padawan. But, he had to thank Master Yoda for making it possible.

"How was the meeting with the council, Master?" Obi-Wan inquired.

Qui-Gon sighed, turning toward the windows in the room, "We have been assigned as protectors to Senator Peregrine's family on Ergon."

"Ergon?" Obi-Wan repeated, "Why?"

"Senator Peregrine has created many enemies, and a attempt on his children's life has caused for him to request help from the council. He is a powerful man, and Ergon helps to control some of the trading from the outer-rim." Qui-Gon explained.

"But protect his daughters? They are daughters are they not? But why send us?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Because his daughters are young, the youngest is eight, the elder fourteen. They are being watched over by their mother's sister at present, but she will not be able to protect them." Qui-Gon replied.

"So we have been assigned to them, partially because of their age?" Anakin said.

"Yes, my young padawan, the council believes it will be better for you two to be their constant companions. It will keep them safe" Qui-Gon was hesitant, but it was the council's wish, and he would not go against it.

"Keep them safe?" Obi-Wan echoed incredulously, "How are we going to do that?" he asked.

Qui-Gon looked at his former padawan and shook his head, "We will work out the logistics when we get there. For now, we must prepare to leave. We go on the early morning transport with the senator, so be ready then." he instructed.

"Yes, Master" they replied. Obi-Wan excused himself, saying he was going to prepare for the trip, and left Qui-Gon and Anakin alone.

"Master?"

"Yes, Anakin?" Qui-Gon replied.

"How far away is Ergon?" the boy inquired.

"It is very close to the outer-rim, several parsecs away. I'm not sure of the exact location, I would have to check in the archives." Qui-Gon answered.

Anakin nodded, "Okay" he said, looking out on the setting sun. It still was strange to him not to see the two suns of Tatooine, even though it had been a year since he was there. His heart throbbed as he remembered his mother.

"You are dwelling on matters which trouble you, Anakin. What is it?" Qui-Gon asked.

The boy turned to his master, "I miss my mother." he said simply.

Qui-Gon nodded slowly, "You were very attached to her, it will take some time before you completely heal from the separation. But you will soon be able to think of her without all the pain, just give it time" he advised, putting his hand on Anakin's shoulder and leading him out.

* * *

The next morning, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Anakin waited in the hangar bay for Senator Peregrine. "What is he like?" Anakin asked Qui-Gon, "Senator Peregrine, I mean"

"He is very devoted to his cause, as most senators. He was one of the advocates for Queen Amidala during the blockade, as Ergon and Naboo have always been on good terms. But he is rather forceful with his words, and more often than not angers his fellow senators. Among others." Qui-Gon explained, "His endeavors have made him many enemies, which is why we have been assigned to protect his family"

"You said that the two daughters are raised by an aunt, where is the mother?" Obi-Wan inquired.

"She died many years ago, in a fire which destroyed their home on Ergon. The Senator was here on Coruscant when it happened. Peregrine was devastated, for she was pregnant at the time with their fourth child. He has been trying to protect his family ever since. It was later found that the wife was murdered, and the fire was purposeful. He didn't take kindly to that, and spent years on finding his wife's killer" Qui-Gon said as a city transport landed.

"Did he find him?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, the murderer was brought to justice. But he never disclosed who hired him to us, he killed himself while in detention" a man stepped out of the transport and looked around.

Anakin watched the man for a moment, concluding that this must be 'Senator Peregrine'. "Master, is that him?" he asked Qui-Gon, pointing the man out to him.

Qui-Gon looked at where his padawan was gesturing, and smiled, "Yes, Anakin, that is him" he said, approaching the man. "Senator Peregrine, it is good to see you again" he greeted.

The black haired man smiled, "Thank you old friend, it is a pleasure to see you again as well. It has been a long time. You were much younger then, and the times were less troubled" he said, shaking Qui-Gon's hand.

"Allow me to introduce Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, and my padawan, Anakin Skywalker." the younger Jedi bowed in respect, the Senator looked them over.

"Well, I suppose you two will be the ones taking care of my girls? I only hope you're apt to the challenge." he said with a knowing smirk, "Nadia, my wife's sister, knows very well just how hard it is to take care of them."

"Are they difficult to deal with?" Qui-Gon inquired.

The Senator shook his head, "Only if they believe you are not going to do anything about it. Like most children" he said, leading the way to the transport. The Jedi followed.

* * *

The trip to Ergon was surprisingly short for Anakin, who expected a trip akin to that from Tatooine to Coruscant. It was shorter, although whether it was from the interesting things the Senator had to say, or the fact that he slept for the most part – he wasn't sure.

Obi-Wan had woken him, telling him that the Senator was anxious to talk to them. "You had better get up, we're all beginning to question if perhaps you have died." he teased. Anakin rolled his eyes, and got out of bed. Obi-Wan stood, and walked to the door, "He wishes to tell us further of our assignment. So hurry up, will you? Or we'll be on Argon by the time you come." was all he said, waiting outside as Anakin rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

Anakin and Obi-Wan then made their way to the Senator's quarters, already finding Qui-Gon there, laughing with the Senator as old friends.

"Do you remember, Qui-Gon, how I was so adamant to get Master Dooku to lighten up? I honestly thought the man never enjoyed himself, he kept to his duties like a good Jedi. I remember I even convinced you to help me, remember, to cause some mischief. My father never forgave me for that, told me I was rather infantile and would never take responsibility" Senator Peregrine said, taking a drink.

"Yes, I remember. Tell me, do your daughters take after you in that respect?" Qui-Gon asked.

Senator Peregrine wagged his finger at the Jedi Master, "You are worried about your young jedi getting in trouble, my old friend. But don't worry, they will behave themselves. They are starved for friendships, and hopefully they'll take your padawan, and Jedi Knight, as true friends. Leiana will no doubt be paired with the knight. Obi-Wan, yes?" the Senator inquired.

Qui-Gon nodded, "She is the elder? Yes, she will, I don't think Obi-Wan would be able to deal with the younger. Anakin will be assigned to her, she is eight, no?"

"Nine" the Senator corrected, "And she won't let you forget it. Ozara, she takes more after me, I suppose, than her mother. Azelma was more sweeter of temperament, like Leiana. Your knight will probably enjoy her company, he seems to be of a quiet nature. The younger, Anakin you said, he is younger, and seems to be somewhat rebellious. You say he hasn't been your padawan for long?"

"Yes, since he was nine. He was old for a padawan, and surprisingly, the council allowed for him to be my apprentice, despite the fact that I had a padawan already. It was a good thing, I think, Anakin will be a great Jedi one day." Qui-Gon said, the Senator laughed.

"Don't tell my daughter that. She won't let it go, she tends to pick on those who think they're special" he said as Obi-Wan and Anakin sat down at the table in the room, greeting their good-mornings. "Good morning to you too. Its nice to see you young one" he said, patting Anakin on the shoulder, then leaning toward him, "Get all the rest you can, Ozara will have you running around the planet so much you won't be able to sleep" he whispered good-naturedly.

"Is she really that rambunctious?" Qui-Gon asked.

Senator Peregrine laughed, "No, but she has little friends that are." he said, "She will, no doubt, enjoy your company, Anakin. She gets lonely" he said, then turned to Qui-Gon. "And what will you be doing while you stay with us?" he asked.

Qui-Gon smiled, "I will be overseeing my padawans. Making sure they are doing well, and are able to take care of your daughters to the highest of their abilities. Protection is a big responsibility, and they will have to learn it well. This is the best training ground I think" he said.

"Yes, I agree with you Qui" the Senator said. "Its not a high-level security risk, senators daughters" Qui-Gon agreed.

"What are your daughters like?" Obi-Wan asked, speaking for the first time.

Senator Peregrine looked at the young man, "They're good girls, just make it clear you won't let them have their way. You have a mandate to protect them, even if it is from themselves" he said, for the first time that morning, being completely serious.

"How can we protect them from themselves?" Anakin asked.

"I will tell you later" Qui-Gon promised his young padawan, continuing in his conversation with the Senator.

* * *

"What do you think?" Anakin asked Obi-Wan.

"Of what?" Obi-Wan asked in response.

"Of the mission?" Anakin replied, "Of what we are here to do?"

Obi-Wan looked at his master, as if not wanting him to listen. "I wouldn't call it a mission, its more of a vacation. I can't wait until we return to Coruscant, and are given a real mission. Something like Cato-Nemoida, or something like that." he said, "This is child's play"

Anakin smiled, "Ah, isn't it? No wonder they have assigned you to the older girl. You'd be bored stiff if you had to deal with a young girl – not that you aren't stiff already" he teased.

Obi-Wan just looked at the boy, "Don't get too happy, young girls aren't like young boys. They're more irritating" he said.

Anakin didn't think they were irritating, in fact, he liked them. He could still remember the first girl who didn't tease him relentlessly: Padmé. He still dreamed about her even after these two years, and couldn't wait until fate brought them back together.

The loudspeaker squawked to life: "Passengers, we are entering the atmosphere of Ergon. Please gather all of your belongings and head for the ramps. Thank you for traveling with us, and please come back soon" it squealed off, and there was a clamor of voices outside the Senator's quarters.

"Well, you should go get your things. I will meet you at Ramp A." the Senator instructed, ushering them out of the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Obi-Wan meet their charges.

The three Jedis were in their quarters, packing their few belongings, when Qui-Gon looked at Anakin.

"Regarding your question, my young padawan: here is the answer. These girls don't know what's good for them, necessarily. Especially your charge, Anakin. She is younger than you, and will be wanting to do as she wishes. It can put her in danger. You must be sure to persuade her otherwise, and keep her safety in mind." he said.

Anakin nodded "Yes master" he said, eagerly waiting to meet his 'charge'. He couldn't believe it, he was going to be allowed to protect someone on his own – even if it was a girl who was two years his junior. With that happy thought, they all gathered their things and headed for the Ramp.

* * *

After landing, the small group of three men and a boy left the main landing platform on Ergon, and headed for the home of Senator Peregrine. He called it: Wanderer's Mansion. "It is what 'Peregrine' means" he explained with a laugh, "It was my wife's idea"

Anakin was astounded when they arrived, it was a beautiful house. All the grandeur of the Palace of Naboo, while being more humble. It was next to a lake, Lake Allelon, whose blue water mirrored the vast greenery around with splendor. The four quickly exited their transport, just as a young woman came bounding up to Senator Peregrine.

"Papa!" she exclaimed, Anakin deducted that she was Leiana, for she looked about Padmé's age from when he last saw her. He missed Padmé.

"Leiana, my girl, I missed you" Senator Peregrine replied, confirming Anakin's assumption. "Allow me to introduce my companions:" he said, motioning to the Jedi. "Qui-Gon Jinn, he was a friend of mine a long time ago."

"I know, father, you have told me of him. Remember?" she said, he laughed, kissing her forehead.

"So I did." he said kindly, pointing to Obi-Wan "Obi-Wan Kenobi, he will be your shadow for the next few months"

"Months?" the girl exclaimed, interrupting her father, "Is that how long they are staying?"

"We will stay as long as we are needed, Milady" Qui-Gon told her, "When the threat is over, we will be gone"

"Do not make our guests feel unwelcome, Leia, they will be here until they leave" her father told her quietly, she nodded, embarrassed.

"Forgive me, Master Jedi, I did not mean to make you feel unlike any guest would in our house." she apologized.

Qui-Gon shook his head, "No need, Lady Leiana, you have not insulted us" he assured her. She smiled. The senator then introduced his daughter to Anakin, and she smiled sweetly, telling him that she was sure that her sister would like him. He could tell that she was glad, for her smile reached her hazel-colored eyes.

"You could have given me warning, Tristan, I would have gotten Ozara ready sooner" a woman said from the balcony above.

"Forgive me Nadia, I am sorry. Will I be forgiven?" Senator Peregrine inquired of her.

She smiled, "Perhaps, but I promise you nothing" she teased, coming down the steps, and embracing her brother-in-law. "Welcome home." she greeted.

"Thank you, Nadia, I am glad to be home" he replied, brushing her reddish hair with his hand. "You remember Qui-Gon Jinn? He came to our home some twenty years ago with his old master, Count Dooku" the Senator said, bringing the Jedi master to her attention.

Nadia looked at Qui-Gon, and smiled timidly, "Yes, I do. Welcome back, Master Jinn, I'm sure you don't remember me" she said, blue eyes twinkling with amusement.

Qui-Gon tried hard, but did not remember her face at all – her tinkling laughter interrupted him. "I was the little girl who constantly clung to your side when you came to her house. Nadia Corrino? Does that name ring any bells?" she asked.

Realization dawned upon the Jedi Master's face, "Nani? Little Nani?" he asked, she nodded.

"I know I've changed, no need to bring that fact out. You can't be that surprised, it has been twenty years" she said.

"You were a child last time I saw you. . ." he said more to himself than anyone else.

"I was ten, I am thirty now. You were thirty something, so you must be around fifty by now" she added, adding his true age in a teasing manner.

Senator Peregrine laughed, "She hasn't changed, has she Qui?" he asked rhetorically, the Jedi Master agreed, "Everyone's here, but I seem to be missing a daughter" Tristan said, looking around.

"She will be down soon, that is, if she hasn't seen Skandar first" Nadia told him, causing for him to cease his search. She was then introduced to Anakin and Obi-Wan and had to agree with her niece: Ozara and Anakin would get along fine. She then asked how long they were staying. Qui-Gon opened his mouth, but never got to answer that question when they were interrupted by a exclamation of joy.

"Papa!" it was a younger girl, her dark brown hair streaming behind her as she ran down the balcony steps and toward him.

"Oh, ho, ho. Just as I left you!" he replied, picking her up when she reached him, and swinging her in the air. He noticed a smudge on her cheek, and the same kind of smudges on her hands. "Ink? Uh-oh, I would wager your friend Skandar is around here someplace, probably with black teeth" he said.

The little girl shook her head, "No, sir. He won't come out of embarrassment." she announced.

"Perhaps if you didn't put ink in his juice, then he would come over more often, niece. You are so cruel to him" Nadia chastised.

"But, Nani, he put it in mine two weeks ago. It was only fair that I should respond in kind. After all, one should never be more cruel than the person who has wronged you" she declared like a wise old sage.

Her father laughed, placing her back on her feet, "And where did you hear that?" he asked his daughter.

"I came up with it, do you like it?" she asked.

He smiled, but shook his head, "No. Its not true that revenge should ever be taken. But on another note, I am unhappy that you have ink on your fingers." he said, taking her hands in his own, and examining them. "I was hoping to present a little lady, all acting very proper and well-behaved." he sighed, "I suppose you will have to do, but don't think I like it" he stood up, as he had been kneeling to her height. "Qui-Gon, let me introduce my daughter to you. Ozara Peregrine" he said, as she took a regal curtsy.

"Master Jedi, I am pleased to make your acquaintance. I hope that you will enjoy your stay with us" Ozara replied in absolute courteousness. But her eyes kept straying to Anakin.

Qui-Gon smiled, she was precocious. "I am pleased to meet you, Mistress Peregrine." he said with a laugh, as he bowed. She seemed pleased, and stood by her father in all propriety.

Nadia smiled at her niece, and spoke to the men next. "Sirs, shall we go inside? Staying outdoors is rather tedious after a while." she suggested, looking at Ozara, "Besides, there is a certain young boy who is no doubt wishing to see you. I can't wait to see where this prank war ends. But it will not end in the river this time, Ozara!" she said sternly.

Although the newcomers did not understand, Ozara seemed to. "Forgive me, Aunt, but I promise you that I will not make Skandar go near the water. I like him too much to let him drown" the young girl said.

"You mean you would not have any friends if Skandar drowned" Leiana interpreted, Ozara only shrugged, then looked at Anakin, she pulled her father's head down to her own, and whispered in his ear. He laughed, and looked at Qui-Gon.

"My daughter is requesting to be introduced to the young boy, and is wondering when that will be possible" he said, a smirk on his face.

Qui-Gon placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder, bringing him closer to the young girl. "Miss Peregrine, allow me to introduce you to your new companion: Anakin Skywalker." he said, watching as his padawan bowed in respect.

"It is a pleasure, Miss Peregrine" he said, but she shook her little head and took his hand.

"Call me Ozara. For I do so hate to be called so formally. Especially if we are to be friends. I would hate for any of my friends to call me 'Miss Peregrine'" she said.

A laugh came from above, as a young boy with unruly dark hair sat on the ledge. He crossed his arms. "Is that so?" he asked, but she rolled her eyes.

"Ignore him, he doesn't know what he's saying. As a matter of fact," she told Anakin, lifting his hand while in hers, "He doesn't know much of anything" she declared, dragging Anakin up the balcony stairs and into the house – sticking her nose in the air toward the other boy, and walking in.

The adults all laughed, as they all went inside, Senator Peregrine took the boy off the balcony and invited him to lunch. He smiled, his teeth all black, and accepted, saying that he would like seeing Ozara's face when she found out. Her father just laughed, and put his arm around the boy, wishing he had had more than one son.

* * *

"So where are you from Anakin?" Ozara asked as they ate dinner, Obi-Wan and Leiana were on the other side of the table, discussing something which the younger children didn't want to listen to.

Anakin swallowed his bite, "Tatooine" he replied, drinking some of the juice.

"Tatooine" Ozara repeated, "I hear its full of sand, and very miserable. Is it like that Anakin?" she asked.

He nodded, "Yes, its very hot too. And the people – well, they aren't the best sort. Not like here." he told her.

She pursed her lips, "I would suppose like Corellians live there?" Skandar made a surprised noise through his food. "Don't do that Skan, you look like a Gungan." she chastised.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, "I'm a Corellian!"

With an eyebrow raised, she spoke to him in a condescending tone. "Yes, Skandar Solo, we all know you're Corellian. No need to boast, I'm taking to Anakin not you." she said.

His lips turned into a thin line, "I'm here, and I happen to have no other choice but to listen. My Lady" he said, his tone matching hers. She smirked, and then giggled.

"You are so funny, Solo, you honestly think that I am completely serious when I tease." she said through her giggles.

"Then perhaps you should not tease" Skandar said, his face downcast.

Anakin looked between them, he could tell they were friends – but they seemed to like to grate at each other. Her chocolate eyes turned toward him, "So, tell me about your family, Anakin" she encouraged. "Do you have siblings?" she asked.

The Chosen One shook his head, "No. My mom is my only family. But she is on Tatooine" he said sadly, her face became sober, as only a child's can.

"You miss her" she stated, not asked. He looked at the younger girl, and nodded, she placed a small hand on his. "I understand. I miss my mother too. My father doesn't think that I remember her, but I do. She was very beautiful, kind, and sad. I don't know why she was sad" she said, trying to comfort him.

"How do you know that?" Skandar asked, "You were a small child when she died"

Ozara glared at him, "Because I do." she said, and Anakin knew that if she was any more dangerous, her friend would be Bantha poo. "How old were you when you were separated from her?" she asked Anakin.

"Nine. But I'll see her again. I will return to Tatooine and free her" he declared, but he had confused the young girl.

"Free her? Why? Is she in prison?" she asked naively.

Anakin shook his head, "No, she's a slave" he said.

"A slave?" it was the same reaction that Padmé had given him. The Republic saw slavery as a foreign thing, and slavery was abominable. "You were a slave?" she asked.

Anger rose up in the young boy, he didn't like being called a slave. "Yes, I was. But that doesn't matter" he said, leveling his voice, "I am a Jedi. And one day, I'll go back to Tatooine and free all the slaves. Maybe I'll free all the slaves in the galaxy. I will be more powerful than any Jedi, and I will release all the slaves. No one should live like that." he said, spouting his dream and ideals.

Ozara smiled, "I hope that works out for you, truly I do." she said, taking another bite of food. "I believe you will." she declared, answering the question that Leiana had for her.

* * *

"So, how long were you been a padawan of Qui-Gon?" Leiana asked her new companion.

Obi-Wan looked at his plate, "Since I was a teenager. I'm twenty-seven now, so, it was for about twelve years" he deduced in his mind. "I've was a padawan of Qui-Gon since you were born." he commented.

Leiana chuckled, "Indeed. You have a good thirteen years on me. Not that it matters, I think. It just means that I'm safer with you, than my sister shall be with Anakin" she said, looking at the two youngsters.

Obi-Wan followed her gaze, they seemed to be enjoying each other's company. She was telling him something funny, and he would tell her something in return. They were laughing, talking, teasing, and joking. Like children should be. Anakin needed a friend, and Obi-Wan knew it. He knew that he was not the best friend for Anakin, the boy was simply too proud in Obi-Wan's opinion, and Qui-Gon didn't make things any better.

"Kenobi to civilization, come in please" he heard Leiana say, bringing him back to the present.

"Sorry" he apologized, "I believe my mind went elsewhere"

"I'll say" Leiana said, "Perhaps you went to Coruscant momentarily. I hear its an interesting place to be" she said, changing the conversation to her curiosity of other planets. Obi-Wan was happy to tell her of his Jedi adventures – and she listened with the height of curiosity.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Ozara go exploring.

". . .So, I'm in the power-station, and I don't know what I'm doing. This is the first time I've ever been in a starship, and I'm piloting this thing." Anakin was telling Ozara the story of the battle over Naboo. The firelight, from the fireplace in the drawing room which they were in, accentuating the 'story-telling' atmosphere.

"I'm pressing buttons, hoping that something will work" he was waving his hands, and making noises indicating the explosions. She was listening with fascination, she had never heard these stories from her father, or even her brother. She always wished she had been born a boy, they seemed to be allowed to have more fun in her book.

"And I press this one button, and _boom_ I shot a rocket into the power-station's main generator." she giggled, he liked making her laugh, it was a pleasant sound; that, and it gave him a sense of accomplishment in the friendship. She was liking him, and he had to admit, he already enjoyed being around her. These next few months were going to be easy – he thought to himself.

When he finished his story, Ozara cleared her throat. "Well, I have one question" she said in all seriousness, "Have you learned not to press buttons you don't know what they do?" she asked, making him laugh.

"Yeah, now I can pilot a ship without blowing anything up" he assured her, she laughed and turned to Skandar – she saw, however, that he was sulking, listening with jealousy. Anakin could sense the hatred radiating off the younger boy, but he didn't understand why.

"What's wrong, Skan?" she asked, but the young boy simply stood from his chair, and glared at Anakin. He then walked away, toward the adults, for the children were by the fireplace in the drawing room.

"Senator Peregrine, sir?" Skandar said, not answering Ozara's question. Her father asked him what it was, "Forgive me, but I need to start heading home. My mother will be worried" he told the older man. The Senator nodded, and said that he agreed and would send Skandar home in one of his transporters. Skandar thanked the man, and left the room, not even saying goodbye to Ozara.

Ozara turned her gaze back to Anakin, her brown eyes filled with sadness. "I apologize for Skandar, he doesn't usually act this way" she told the padawan.

Anakin shook his head, "You don't need to apologize. He views my forming friendship with you as a threat to your friendship with him. I could sense his jealousy, he didn't like that you were talking to me and not him" he said, with far too much wisdom for his years.

She rolled her eyes, "Boys will be boys, I suppose." she said as Leiana came toward them.

"Zara, its time for bed." the young woman said, "Say goodnight and take Anakin with you" Ozara nodded and stood, walking over to the adults. After kissing her father, aunt, sister, and Qui-Gon on the cheek with a 'goodnight' following, she took Anakin's hand and lead him upstairs.

"You will be staying with me. Well, not in my room, but in a room which is adjoining mine. They want to make it so you can enter at any time, in case there is anything amiss. It will also give you some privacy – not that I know what you would need privacy for" she said, opening a door.

The room was enormous, much bigger than anything Anakin had ever seen. A large bed in the middle, which was not suited for a child, but would be more than apt at making him feel comfortable. Ozara watched him from behind, as he looked at the room in wonderment, surely it wasn't for him. This must be her room.

"So, where will I be staying?" he asked, and she giggled.

"This is for you, silly. My room is on the other side of that door" she said, pointing to a door on the opposite side of the room. Just to prove her point, she went to it, and opened it. "See" she said, showing the room which was much more feminine than the room Anakin was to occupy. He nodded, and she informed him that the next morning she would show him around. He thanked her, and they said goodnight.

* * *

Anakin was meditating before bed when a presence came from the other side, "Come in Master Qui-Gon" Anakin called to his master on the other side. The door opened, and Qui-Gon stepped in, an amused smile on his face.

"Very good my young apprentice. I am happy to see you are aware of your surroundings.." Qui-Gon said. Anakin nodded, and stood from his place on the floor. "You were wondering earlier about the plan for our time here, at the time I didn't have an answer set in stone. After speaking to Senator Peregrine, I now have a plan, and I will explain the situation in more detail." Qui-Gon said, sitting in a chair which was by the fireplace.

Anakin sat next to him on the floor, and stayed silent as his master gathered his thoughts.

"I shall begin with why we are here." Qui-Gon began, "Senator Peregrine recently tried to pass a bill which would bring an end to the war with the Separatists; during the siege on Naboo, he worked hard to get the Separatists's license revoked. At that time, Chancellor Velorum agreed with him, and they began working together. As you know, there were a few who disliked the then Chancellor, and once he resigned and Chancellor Palpatine became chancellor, Senator Peregrine's favor in the senate began to decrease (for the oddest of reasons)."

"But that had nothing to do with Chancellor Palpatine!"Anakin interrupted, "He likes the Senator, besides-"

"Whether the Chancellor had anything to do with it or not, I do not know. I am not saying he did, my statement was that the Senator's favorable stance wavered after the Chancellor's vote into office." Qui-Gon told his young padawan, reminding him of his place. Anakin nodded, and reverted back to silence. Qui-Gon continued.

"The senator has created many enemies within the Separatists, and elsewhere. That being said, I shall tell you what preempted him to ask the Jedi for help. A week ago, an assassination plot was discovered for him, fortunately the culprit was caught. Under interrogation, the assassin revealed that if the plot did not succeed, that his employer planned on kidnapping the young Miss Peregrines; and use them as a bargaining chip to force the Senator to abandon his mission. He immediately told Master Windu, who is a close friend of his, and we were assigned." Qui-Gon finished.

Anakin nodded, letting all the information seep into his head. "And so we are to stay with the senator's daughters, so as to avoid a kidnapping?" he asked.

"Yes" Qui-Gon confirmed.

"The Council trusts me to keep her safe?" Anakin asked, pointing to Ozara's room, he was in awe. "I'm surprised – and honored"

"I'm surprised myself. You have not been a padawan long. Though the Force is strong with you, I have no doubt after seeing your interaction with Ozara, that you will do anything to keep her safe. Am I wrong?"

"No, Master, you are right. I think that we shall be the best of friends, she has promised to show me the surrounding area tomorrow. I don't think she has many friends" Anakin observed, "And the one she does have. . .I don't have a good feeling about him master"

Qui-Gon nodded slowly, "Yes, I felt it too. Be careful around him Anakin, watch him carefully. Even children can choose a path which can lead to the destruction of others, no matter what people think" he instructed.

Anakin shrugged, "I don't know, I thought he was just jealous. He has been her companion for a while, he doesn't like me" his master shook his head.

"Yes, he was very jealous. But you know what jealousy leads to-" Qui-Gon prompted.

"Jealousy leads to fear, fear to anger, anger to hate, and hate to suffering. It is a path to the dark side" Anakin replied, quoting Master Yoda.

Qui-Gon smiled, "Be careful. Don't let Ozara out of your sight." he said sternly.

"I promise Master" Anakin replied. Qui-Gon stood from his place, Anakin followed suit. The old Jedi Master smiled, placing his hand upon the young padawan's shoulders.

"Get some sleep." he said, "I will see you tomorrow" Anakin nodded, and said goodnight. With that, Qui-Gon left.

* * *

The morning light filtered through the blinds of Anakin's room, showing that it was day, and time for slumber was over. The young boy wasn't so sure he wished to leave his bed, however, and turned around to avoid the light. No sooner had he done so, than the blinds on the other side of the room opened slowly – bringing in more light. His mind was awake, but his body refused to leave the comfortable bed.

He decided to compromise, allowing his mind to go through what he needed to do initially after waking, before going downstairs. He checked on Ozara, being ever so quiet so as to hear her on the other side of the door – but heard no sound from the room adjacent to his. Neither did he feel the presence of the senator's daughter coming from that direction. He opened his eyes, allowing the blue irises to adjust to the light. There certainly was no sound or presence coming from her side. He began to worry, what if something happened while he slept? He would never forgive himself if that was the case. He sat up, and got out of bed – lightsaber in hand.

Quietly, so as not to arouse any suspicions on the other side, he opened her door. She was not there, her blankets we awry, and the window to the veranda was wide open. He looked out, she wasn't there either. He began to worry, his lightsaber going from one hand to another. He didn't sense her, he didn't – never mind, there she was, leaning on the door frame without a care in the world. Her chocolate brown eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Looking for something?" she asked with a grin.

Anakin pursed his lips, tapping his foot nervously, "Yeah, you. Where were you?" he asked.

"I was the one who woke you up, silly. I never knew that boys could be so blatantly ignoring of the beautiful day which has risen. I opened the blinds right in your face!" she put her small palm up to her face so as to point out the fact that he hadn't woken.

He chuckled sheepishly, "Yeah, you did wake me"

Ozara raised an eyebrow, "I know I did. You turned over and tried burrowing into your covers like a mole, so as to hide from the light. So, I went and opened the other blinds" she explained. Anakin had an 'aha' moment, he thought the blinds must have just opened at a certain time.

"Why didn't you just wake me up like normal people do?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes, "Do I look normal to you?" she inquired, he looked at her. She looked like any other child he had ever seen. He shrugged, and answered 'yeah'. She pursed her lips, nodding slowly, "Very well, then tomorrow, I shall wake you up as you want. Normally" she said with a grin which was somewhat disconcerting.

Anakin then watched as she surveyed his clothing, "What?" he said indigently.

"I suggest you dress, breakfast is probably near over, and I would like to eat something before we go exploring." she replied, walking up and taking his arm. "Just be quick about it" she emphasized by shoving him back in his room and shutting the door.

He chuckled and got dressed, he was looking forward to 'exploring' as she called it.

 _Don't forget, Anakin, don't let her out of your sight._ he heard his master say in his mind.

 _I won't._ Anakin replied happily. _I promise._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leiana gets closer to Obi-Wan, and Ozara begins to open up to Anakin.

Ozara had been right, breakfast was over by the time they both came downstairs. Ozara shrugged it off, saying that next time she would be more persistent in waking him, and led him to the kitchen.

"Ah, there you are Miss Ozara" the cook said with a wide smile, "Your father was saying you'd be down as soon as you woke the young master"

The brunette smiled in return, "Yes, Bethe, it was rather his fault" she replied, looking at Anakin in a teasing manner, "But, next time he'll be awake sooner." she promised, hopping onto a nearby stool.

Bethe reached into the oven, fetching two plates of food. "You better eat up, you're going to need it" she told Anakin, the young boy looked between the cook and Ozara – everyone seemed to be warning him that he was going to be doing something which would require rest, food, and caution. He looked at Ozara warily, to find her brown gaze already on his: challenging.

They finished their food, and went outside, Bethe calling after Ozara: "Be careful, and don't go near the Narrows' Bridge! Your father will have a fit!" Ozara waved and shouted back that she wouldn't as she led Anakin further and further away.

* * *

"What's the Narrows' Bridge?" Anakin inquired after they left the house, Ozara giggled, asking him why he wanted to know. "Well, they told you not to go near it; and considering I am your companion, and have been assigned as your protector, I need to know what it is" he explained.

The young girl looked at him with incredulity on her face, then shrugged. "I'll show you" she said, about to merrily skip down to whatever the 'Narrows' Bridge' was. Anakin grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"You're not supposed to go near it!" he reminded.

Brown eyes rolled, "We will be perfectly safe, where I'm taking you. We won't cross the Narrows' Bridge, we will look at it" she assured him, walking away with an expectation of him following. He did so, his mandate to keep her out of danger forever present in his mind. "Whats it like? Being a Jedi I mean" Ozara asked as she carefully balanced on some rocks nearby.

Anakin beamed, "Its wonderful. I always wanted to be a jedi, you know. I used to dream of it, that I would be a jedi and free all the slaves." he told her.

"Well, I guess some dreams come true" she said wistfully, "But tell me about the Jedi?"

The blond boy cocked his head to one side, "I don't know. Its hard to explain." he said, "They have the Code, which is the set of rules we live by. Jedi are the guardians of peace in the galaxy. Jedi use their powers to defend and protect, never to attack others. Jedi respect all life, in any form. Jedi serve others, rather than rule over them, for the good of the galaxy. Jedi seek to improve themselves through knowledge and training. Jedi do not love, or form attachments. Jedi do not cling to their pasts. Jedi will not kill unarmed opponents. Jedi will not take revenge. Jedi must protect the weak and defenseless from evil. A Jedi must not have wants, and must rely on themselves" he recited.

"Sounds like a lot of rules, how can you possibly abide by them all?" Ozara asked.

Anakin sighed, "That's not half of them" he huffed, "It is hard to follow them all. It seems to go against human nature" he sighed, crossing his arms.

Ozara observed him, he seemed to be slightly put out by the Order. "Perhaps that is what makes the Jedi such defenders, their selflessness. If one is selfish then I can see how that would put a damper on their helping others. You can't help anyone if you are focused completely on yourself." she reasoned, "But the 'Jedi shall not love'? I don't see how that makes sense." Anakin's blue eyes watched her as her mind thought.

"Love is what keeps some people going, it keeps them sane, and it makes them happy. If you don't love, you can't help anyone. I would think that love would be essential to a Jedi's life, especially since their life-work is to help and defend others. To deny that. . .I don't understand. I don't think I'd make a good Jedi" she said.

Anakin laughed, "No, from what I hear you are far too rebellious" he teased. The younger girl raised an eyebrow, not replying as she stared at him. "Do you deny it?" he asked.

"No." Ozara finally replied, "But one should let their own conclusion do their thinking for them. To take my character on hearsay, I must admit I am disappointed" she said maturely, a frown on her normally pleasant face.

His laughter ceased, his features crestfallen – he was only teasing, but now he had really made a mess of things. Ozara's round face broken into a smile, and peals of childish laughter caused for him to resume his jovial attitude. He breathed a sigh of relief, she was only playing. "You had me going there." Anakin told her.

She leaned over to his ear, "I know, that was the point. You take me too seriously." she whispered, pulling back with a mischievous smile. "Come on, you wanted to see the Narrows' Bridge" she said, leading a bit farther.

The sound of a water could be heard dimly, and Anakin assumed that whatever this 'Narrows' Bridge' place was, it had to be near the water. Ozara said nothing more, just walked, expecting him to follow. Anakin kept his force senses on her, but his blue eyes were merrily observing the surrounding area. It was wooded, though not densely so, he could hear birds singing in the trees – trees which easily sprang up to over 50 metres. The sound of the water got closer.

Ozara touched his arm, "There" she said, pointing across. Anakin looked in the direction of her finger, seeing that there was a gulf 7 metres wide in front of them. The river was in the gulf, but it was about 200 metres below. But she wasn't pointing at the gulf; instead she was pointing to something in the chasm. A tree spanned the distance of the 7 metres, making a bridge of sorts. "That's the bridge of the Narrows" she said quietly.

He could see why she was told not to go there, it was dangerous to be sure. The tree was less than a metre wide, and one slip and you fell to the abyss below. He looked at the young girl, "Have you ever crossed it?" he asked.

Her brown eyes went to the ground, and her cheeks turned a shade of red. "Yes, that was why I was told not to go near it. A few years ago, a young girl went to cross the bridge here and fell 226 metres to the river, the waterfall carried her away." she explained.

"Waterfall?"

"Its a few dozen metres downstream, its got its own dangers which us children in the area are warned of." she told hiim.

"Why did you cross it before?" Anakin asked.

Ozara looked at the bridge, then back at him, "I was curious." she said sheepishly.

"But you had been warned?" he said, not asked.

She shrugged, "Have you never done anything that you were warned about?" she asked. His face turned crimson, "Then you understand" she finished, taking his hand and leading him away from the Narrows Bridge. He couldn't help but feel her sadness, though what made her sad he didn't know. So, he decided to ask.

"I'm not sad" she declared, "I have no reason to be sad. Its for the best that I stay away from the Narrows' Bridge."

"Did you know the girl that died?" he asked.

Her lips turned into a sad smile, "Yes, I did. Her name was Ronit, she was a few years my senior. She didn't heed the warnings, even thought she was told over and over." her voice showed a tinge of annoyance.

"You're given warnings, yet you crossed it" Anakin pointed out.

"Yes, and the day I crossed was the day Ronit died" she replied.

Anakin stopped, pulling her hand to make her face him, "What do you mean by that?" he asked.

Ozara looked around, as if someone would hear her, "You can't tell anyone. I've kept this secret for so long, that if anyone knew-" she trailed off, biting her lip. Anakin agreed, promising silence, "I don't go near the Narrows' bridge because I'm afraid. You see, I was there when Ronit died. We crossed the bridge together, even though we had both been warned not to. There was something on the other side which terrified her, and she was sure to get me to the other side. She didn't take the precautions with herself that she did with me, and when she went to cross, her foot slipped. She fell, all the way down there" she pointed to the chasm. "I ran home, and told Leiana that Ronit had drowned in the river. I didn't tell them that I had been near the Narrows' Bridge, but they knew that was where she had been. Then never found out that I had been with her" her eyes brimmed with tears.

"You've never told anyone?" Anakin asked.

Ozara shook her head, "No – well – Skandar is the only other one." she answered.

"How old were you?"

"Five" was her reply.

He was shocked she kept this secret so long, and then told someone who she barely knew. It was like she knew his thoughts, for her next statement was: "I told you because – because I trust you. Its p—painful to keep it inside for so long with no one knowing"

Anakin smiled warmly, and placed his arm around her shoulders. "Its alright" he assured, wanting to make her stop crying. Come on, show me some other places around here." he said, trying to get her mind off what she had just revealed to him.

She smiled and leaned into his embrace, "Thank you" she said, kissing his cheek. She giggled as he blushed, then happily chattered about their next destination.

* * *

Leiana pushed a lock of hair out of her eyes, trying intently to focus on her drawing. Ozara was the artist in the family, not her. But she so wanted to do this accurately. Her hazel eyes snapped up to where Obi-Wan was sitting, blissfully unaware that she was trying to do a sketch of him. She had shown him the library, and she now found it hard to get him to leave. He had found the books, and was now ravenously devouring whatever words were on the page.

She looked back down, her pencil moving a little more, creating the enthusiastic look on his face. She couldn't do the eyes, she was never gifted in that area. Ozara made beautiful eyes, paying the most attention to the details of everything, how the light reflected off the irises. Leiana did her best, remembering to ask Ozara to draw the eyes later.

Obi-Wan, however, was very much aware of Leiana's observation of him. He'd have to speak to Qui-Gon later, he was worried the girl might develop feelings for him. But for now, he was returning to his poetry, every once in a while looking at the girl across the room. She really was pretty - he shook his head, returning to his book. He'd definitely have to talk to Qui-Gon


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skandar breaks Ozara's trust.

Master Qui-Gon pensively walked to the Holoroom. He needed to send a transmit to the council, telling them all was well. He had just finished speaking to Senator Peregrine, the man would return to Coruscant within the next few days – leaving the Jedi to fend for themselves with their charges.

Qui-Gon was happy to hear that Ozara had taken Anakin out early that morning, albeit, by less than quiet means. She had apparently decided to jump on his bed to wake him, causing for the Padawan to give a mental yell to his Jedi friends. Obi-Wan had woken, mentally yelling at his former co-padawan for disturbing his sleep. Qui-Gon chuckled to himself, they cared for each other like brothers, it was so obvious.

Speaking of Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon was soon joined by the younger man – whose concerned look worried the old master to a point of stopping his stride to talk to him.

"What is wrong, Obi?" he inquired.

The younger man looked at his master, he sighed, "Master, I'm worried. I don't think that this mission is a very good one for Anakin and I" he said, though his honesty wasn't exactly there, for if it was he would have told Qui-Gon about his concerns with Leiana.

"Why do you say that, Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked, he noticed that something was amiss. Of course, he was aware that Obi-Wan never wanted this mission, and only went because of himself and the Council. There was only one thing that must have been bothering the young man. . .

"I'm worried about Anakin or I not following the laws of the Order" Obi-Wan said with a sigh.

"Which ones?" Qui-Gon insisted for a straight answer, this was unlike his old padawan.

"Attachment" Obi-Wan answered, finally glad to get that off his chest.

"Attachment?" Qui-Gon repeated.

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan replied, opening his mouth as if to say something more – he paused, then began again. "Anakin is young, he is not as firmly rooted in the ways of the Order. His tendency to attachment will cause many issues in the boy. I am worried that he will form an attachment to Ozara, and if that is done then problems will ensue. She is a senator's daughter, and he is a Jedi padawan – it won't end well." he said, tiptoeing around the actual subject.

Qui-Gon nodded slowly, "That is true, he loves others very dearly, which causes irrationality. But he is a boy, and I believe he will grow out of it." he replied, "But," he continued, "You said you were worried about yourself – why?"

Obi-Wan tried to keep himself calm, and answered truthfully, "I'm worried Leiana will form an attachment to me, in fact I think she is already forming one. I don't want to hurt her, but I won't go against the Order"

The older man nodded, "Are you worried about forming an attachment to her?" he asked.

"No!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, "Not in the least! I simply do not know what to do."

"Become her friend, nothing more. Attachments are not totally destructive, they can be good" Qui-Gon instructed, a nostalgic look in his eye.

"That did not help things when – your attachment to her spurned you to the dark side when she died" Obi-Wan said softly.

Qui-Gon sighed, "Yes, I know. But you aren't me, and neither in Anakin. I am not concerned with you, you are one of the most dedicated Jedi I know. Anakin we will watch, if something causes warning we will act. They are still children, it is when they get older that problems arise. Until then, I'm not too worried." he paused, "That is to say: I'm not worried about Anakin and Ozara. I was on my way to report to the council, perhaps you'll join me?" he offered.

The Knight agreed, and they went to the Holoroom

* * *

". . .Say that again?" Anakin asked Ozara to repeat her phrase in her native tongue.

"Fy amddiffynnydd"* she repeated, the words completely unidentified in his ears.

"And what does that mean again?" Anakin asked.

She giggled, "My protector" she translated, "That is what you are, you have been sent to protect me. Haven't you?" she asked rhetorically.

Anakin thought this over, "Yes, I am." he paused, then asked her a question "How do you say something like – oh, I don't know. Maybe, 'guarded'?"

"Guarded?" Ozara repeated, "Gwarchod. Why?"

"So you would be 'fy gearchod'?" Anakin repeated Ozara shook her head, and helped him pronounce it correctly. Anakin was soon speaking the phrase as if he had lived there forever. She giggled, and began teaching him words for various objects. Her excitement caused for her to patiently teach him through the difficult pronunciation.

"Ozara!" they heard in the distance, interrupting Anakin's lessons. They looked up to see a young girl running toward them. Ozara smiled and stood, telling Anakin the girl was Skandar's little sister: Gail Solo.

"Gail" Ozara greeted the girl who couldn't be more than six, "What is wrong?" she asked when the little girl clung to Ozara's side, her face a mask of worry.

"Skandar, he sent me to get you. He says that it is imp – imper – im – gah, I cannot remember how to say it" she said.

"Imperative?" Ozara supplied, the little girl nodded, she looked close to tears. "He says he needs to see me? What has happened?"

Gail bit her lip, "I – I –" she trailed off, leaving Ozara's young imagination to run wild - she turned to Anakin, "We should go see him. Come on, he's just going to have to deal with you coming this once" she said, letting Gail lead the way.

* * *

They soon arrived at a house, which Anakin noticed (though not as grand as Ozara's) was large. From what Ozara had told him, the Solo's were traders from Corellia, who had come here to handle this side of the galaxy's business. According to her, it was a large business, whose main headquarters were in Corellia. It showed, as the grandiosity far surpassed any trader on Coruscant.

Gail continued to lead Ozara to the house, Anakin trailing behind them. Ever the diplomat, when Ozara reached the door she made a request of Anakin: "Can you stay outside? I sincerely doubt, based on Skandar's reaction to your arrival, that he would be very pleased to see you." when Anakin protested, she placed a hand on his arm and looked at him with pleading eyes – he relented, and agreed to remain outside. With that, she went in.

Anakin stood outside, using the Force to keep tabs on how Ozara was doing. He sensed that something was wrong, and was tensed in anticipation. His fears were well founded, for he soon saw a group of about five boys approaching him; their intentions were obviously not in the right place.

"Hey!" the biggest one shouted at him, "What have we found?" he asked. Anakin sized him up, if this boy was picking a fight, he would definitely need to be careful. "The little Jedi" the boy taunted.

"Would you look at that? What kind of a protector is he?" another boy jeered, "He would never be able to keep little Miss Know-It-All safe. I doubt that he could keep himself safe adequately"

"There's only one way to find out" Anakin replied bravely, he knew he couldn't use his lightsaber, he wouldn't want to hurt the boys no matter their intentions.

The big boy cackled, "Ooh, you hear that boys? Little Jedi wants to play." Anakin watched at the boys began to come closer.

"Careful of the lightsaber, Darius" the smallest boy warned.

'Darius' laughed, "He knows he can't use it, its against the 'code'" apparently the boy knew of the Jedi codes, and this would not work in Anakin's favor. "You can't fight an unarmed opponent" Darius reminded, "So you better put that thing away"

Anakin kept his lightsaber strapped to his belt, but balled his fists, preparing to get his knuckles bloody. He looked at each of them, estimating just how long it would take to floor them with the least amount of damage to himself. He didn't want Ozara knowing, so he decided to shield her from what was going on.

"Come on, big boy, surely a little Jedi like me would be an easy target. So what are you waiting for?" he knew he shouldn't upset the boy, but he couldn't help himself.

The boy's eyes widened as he watched Anakin get ready to fight, and he leered, "Okay, little padawan, this will be the one lesson you'll never forget" he said, but Anakin just smirked, and replied with a shrug.

Darius leapt first, catching Anakin by the waist and tackling him to the ground. Anakin relied on his old traning when he was a slave, he could remember Greedo doing something similar, but the young alien was not as strong as this burly boy. He bit his tongue to keep himself from yelling in pain when Darius punched him in the face. He kept remembering that Ozara couldn't know, she would be so upset.

As they rolled around on the ground, the boys around them were cheering their friend on, creating quite a ruckus.

* * *

Ozara had followed Gail to Skandar's room, opening the door to find out just what had happened. The young boy laid on his bed, his eyes closed in slumber. It was obvious that he had been in some kind of a fight, as both of his eyes were black with bruises. "Skandar?" the young girl said softly, he opened his brown eyes.

"Hi, Zar, I'm glad you came." he looked behind her, "You didn't bring your friend?" he asked.

She shook her head, "He's outside, I didn't know how you were so I came as soon as Gail found me" she said, Skandar's eyes got wide with fear, "What is it Skan?" she asked.

The boy got up, and went toward Ozara, "Thanks for coming Zar" he said with a smile. She returned the gesture, and asked why he had sent Gail in such a worry. He stuttered, and tried to come up with an excuse. She wasn't buying it, and he soon settled for "Because I wanted to see you without the Jedi" he said.

"What happened?" she asked , but never got her answer as the sound of boys chanting came from outside. "What is that?" she asked.

Skandar groaned, "I was worried about that" he mumbled, she looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean?" she asked, he shook his head, saying that it must have been Darius Rhodes who was fighting with someone. Here eyes got wide, the only person that Darius could have been fighting with was – she went to leave, but Skandar stopped her.

"No! You can't go out there!" he exclaimed. She pried her arm from his grasp, telling him that she would do as she pleased. With a wide-eyed look of betrayal, she rushed down the stairs.

* * *

Using the Force, Anakin was able to get Darius off of him, and slammed him into a tree. He knew that wasn't the most ethical thing he could do, but it dazed the older boy enough for Anakin to get on his feet. He then leapt up, and this time he was pinning Darius down on the ground. The bigger boy tried to get Anakin off of him, but failed each time. The 'Little Jedi' was stronger than he anticipated.

A scream tore through the little clearing, silencing the chanting boys, and stopping Anakin and Darius in their tracks. Anakin looked up in disappointment, Ozara stood at the threshold of the house, her eyes wide in a indescribable look. Skandar stood behind her, shame on his face.

Ozara stepped down, walking directly to Anakin and Darius. Her look said everything, she didn't like that he got in a fight, and she wanted it to stop now. Anakin got off the boy, and brushed himself off. Darius stood too, looking threatening at Anakin. Ozara looked livid, but her gaze was not toward Anakin, or Darius for that matter. She was looking back at the doorway, Skandar was looking rather afraid.

She stormed up to him, and said something in his ear which Anakin couldn't hear, and stomped back to Anakin, she took his hand, and lead him away. Anakin followed dumbly, he tried to calm her through the Force, which seemed to work. Some time later she stopped, and turned to inspect his wounds – for there were a few on his face – and cleaned them to the best of her ability in silence.

"Why did you fight him?" she asked, he stared at her silently.

"He was the one who thought he could win. I simply didn't discourage him" Anakin replied cooly, but soon hissed as Ozara wiped the cut on his forehead with a corner of her apron.

"You still shouldn't have fought him. Darius is known for being rather brutal. It has to do with his father, I'd imagine. The man is a bully" she said softly.

Anakin watched as she continued cleaning the cut, "What did you say to Skandar?" he asked, the question had been burning in his mind she she whispered in the other boys ear.

She turned her gaze to Anakin's torn shirt, which she began playing with, "I called him a coward, and said that he had betrayed my trust. No friend does that, even in jealousy" she stated.

"What do you mean?" Anakin inquired.

Ozara began walking away, "He sent for me, so that you could get beat up. He expected for me not to find out about it until it was too late, but that gang is far too noisy for their own good. That's how I knew" she said, then changed topics, "Come on, Bethe will take care of that cut above your eye. She's got remedies for everything" he knew she had no desire to speak of her friend anymore - the disappointment practically emanating from her. He left it alone, and stayed by her side in silence.

* * *

True to her word, Ozara had taken him to Bethe, who after scolding them about the circumstances, took care of the young boy. She then fed them, and sent them to bed.

"Anakin?" Ozara called through the door between their rooms.

"Yes?"

"I -" she stammered, "I'm just glad you're okay." she finally said giving him a peck on the cheek.

He blushed and smiled, "Goodnight Ozara, pleasant dreams" he said as she closed the door. He had just noticed something which was somewhat odd to him: Ozara never called him 'Ani'. Somehow, it made him feel grown up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senator Peregrine is found to be captured, and Anakin and Ozara are caught.

Morning broke, the younger pair of Jedi and charge went to breakfast. The bruises on Anakin's face had lessened, leaving but one bruise above his left eye – it was barely commented on, and Ozara avoided the topic of Skandar's involvement. Anakin found that somewhat odd, but said nothing, figuring it had to do with some sense of friendship she still felt for the traitorous boy.

The next week was a blur for both Anakin and Obi-Wan. Anakin spent the majority of his time with Ozara, the exploration of the nearby villages already done by the fifth day they had been there. He knew everything there was to know about Ozara, and she knew everything about him. His mother, his love for flying, his tendency of rash behavior, etc. She would giggle, and tell him just how wrong he had been in various situations, telling him just what he should have done. Even Qui-Gon noticed a difference in the boy, as he was quieter in many ways, and much more mindful when Ozara was around – he saw her as a good influence.

Obi-Wan spent his time in Leiana's presence, his attachment to her growing against his will. He tried to reason it as best he could, excusing it as a friendship and nothing more. Leiana was different, however, her blushes, smiles, and laughs coming more frequently around the newly knighted knight. He enjoyed it, laughing and smiling in his own turn. Once or twice they had come to blows about her feeling very much like a bird in a cage, not able to do as she wished, usually when he became strict in his mandate to keep her on her father's land. It ended in calm reasonableness, and soon it was as if nothing had happened.

Even Qui-Gon had been occupied with something other than worrying about his apprentices. Nadia seemed more than eager to have someone to talk to, as she had been somewhat secluded in her time taking care of her nieces. They spent their days in quiet talk, speaking of the troubles of both their lives: her, of her struggles of being an aunt, and taking care of two girls who had their own troubles of growing up without a a mother – and he, of his worries about Obi-Wan and Anakin, the senate, the council. . .his worries about the republic in general.

So life went on, the only difference in the Peregrine household being the three newcomers. But they did not stay newcomers, as they never would, and soon Ozara was calling Qui-Gon 'Uncle'. Yes, it was a little bit of calm and quiet within the turmoil which was brewing several parsecs away.

But peace and safety, were but an illusion. Eventually, something would occur. . .

* * *

The path was winding, but Ozara did not falter, she wanted to show Anakin this little place that she sometimes visited. It was a beautiful place, a little meadow, a cliff on one side, it overlooked the valley below. She loved it, though did go often because of the dangers. With Anakin, she did not worry – but right now, she had to admit, she was a little lost.

"I think we should have gotten on that other road, this one looks wrong" she said.

Anakin steadied her as she tripped on a root sticking out of the ground, "Careful" he warned, looking at the sky. It was getting darker, and they still had to get back. "Ozara?"

"Hmm?"

"I think we should go back pretty soon. Its getting dark, and we shouldn't be out – Qui-Gon said so. He said there was a disturbance in the Force two days ago" Anakin reasoned, the younger girl huffed, blowing a brown lock of hair out of her eyes. Her bangs were getting a little long, she had been complaining about them for the last day.

"Its just a little further. Honestly, Anakin, where is your sense of adventure?" she replied, going on. Anakin rolled his eyes, but followed her nonetheless; he had to – he wanted to. He liked her wild spirit, and swore that he would never let anyone tame it. She wasn't born to be tamed, to be caged. Cages. That line of thought was always disturbing. Cages brought up chains; chains, bondage; bondage, slavery; slavery, Tatooine; Tatooine. . .mom. . .

"Anakin?" Ozara snapped him out of his reverie, bringing him back to the present.

"Sorry, dozed off there for a minute" he said with a laugh, trying to take the worry off of her face. She smiled, pointing into the distance behind him. He turned, and there it was, the spot she had described. It truly was beautiful. They watched the sunset together, then turned to go home.

The trip home, however, was now pitch black. The moon illuminated their path, but only dimly. Ozara was beginning to feel fear, Anakin could sense it through the Force. He placed a arm around her shoulders, holding her to his side as they walked, he wanted to calm her. It worked, as her fears quieted.

Wandering for about another few minutes, their attention was drawn to a sound in the forest that sounded very odd. It sounded like machinery, as if there was something large moving about the forest. Were it just one, Anakin would not have thought much – but there was more. Telling Ozara that she needed to be quiet, they crept toward the noise.

The lighting was horrible, but it was obvious that there were a couple of starships in the clearing in front of them, a group of men standing nearby in a circle. . Anakin pulled Ozara to the ground behind a fallen tree, and they watched the meeting.

"Well?" the tallest one said.

"'Well' what?" the second snapped.

"Did you take care of the Senator?" the first replied.

"Our dearest mutual friend, Senator Peregrine, is now under more supervision"

". . .What does that mean?"

"It means that we have him in our possession, Laurent." a third man replied, his voice gruff and aged. Ozara let a small gasp escape – Anakin quickly placed a hand over her mouth, muffling the sound. The men didn't hear, but continued in their conversation

"If we have him in our possession, then were is he? That's what I meant my dear Pieu" Laurent asked.

The second man walked back to his ship, pressing a few buttons which opened a compartment in the bottom. A body slid out, landing on the ground with a thud. "Here" the other two men got closer, bending down near the body.

Anakin could feel Ozara's tense fear, and pulled her closer to him. Her father was lying on the ground, unconscious, a very strong threat toward him presently. She was biting her lip to keep from crying out.

"He's not dead, right?" Laurent asked. The two others chuckled, the first assuring him that the senator was very much alive.

"We can't afford to kill him, we need him to sign the bill that Lord Sidious needs for enacting a military. If he's dead we might as well kiss our fate goodbye." the first told him.

"How are we going to make him sign it?" Laurent asked.

"We threaten his family" the Pieu said as if it were the easiest and simplest thing in the galaxy.

"How are we going to do that?" Laurent asked, earning a groan from the older men.

"You ask too many questions" the first muttered, "Were you born this way? Or were you dropped on your head as a child?" laughing afterward.

"What my dear friend, Silas, means to say is: We will take one of his children, or burn his house down – like last time." Pieu replied.

Silas sneered, "Yeah, its only a shame that Linus couldn't stay hidden, he was about to tell them everything. Good thing he killed himself before he exposed us, eh?" he bragged.

Realization dawned on Anakin, he remembered Qui-Gon telling him a story about Ozara's mother dying in a fire – the man 'killing himself' while in detention. Ah, he was murdered made more sense.

"Well, we can't stay here. Get him inside" Pieu ordered the younger men, they obeyed, and lifted Senator Peregrine between them, going inside a cave nearby, disappearing.

"Hey, how long until you think he'll wake up." Laurent asked.

Silas cackled, "I don't know, but I'm sure he''ll be more than surprised. In fact, I'll make sure of it" the sound of his voice echoing for a bit, before going out of hearing.

* * *

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were out on the field behind the house, practicing their saber techniques. They each were blocking and sparring in their turn, sometimes laughing at the stupidity of one of Obi-Wan's bludgeoning moves. They continued in bliss, until Qui-Gon sensed fear and worry coming from inside the house, he disengaged his lightsaber turning toward to Obi-Wan. "Do you sense that?" he asked.

The younger man paused and nodded, "It feels like that time on Corellia, remember? When that mother was separated from her child? Its the most depressing feeling I have ever experienced" Obi-Wan commented with a shudder.

"I wonder if something has happened to Leiana, or Ozara?" Qui-Gon said, sharing a brief glance with Obi-Wan.

"Master Jinn!" Nadia called across the field, sprinting toward them. When she got there, the feeling that they had felt was stronger than before.

"What's wrong?" Qui-Gon asked her.

Nadia broke down, her tears flowing nonstop, Qui-Gon steadied her, as she sobbed. "Ozara and Anakin have not returned. And I just received this" she showed a piece of paper, a rather crude way of passing notes.

Qui-Gon read it, and passed it to Obi-Wan. The young man sighed, "How uncivilized" he said after a time.

"Do not worry, Nadia, we will find them" Qui-Gon promised the younger woman. Her blue eyes were filled with tears, her face showed gratitude.

"Thank you Qui-Gon, thank you." she replied, he smiled immediately trying to contact his young padawan. He hoped wherever they were, they were alright.

* * *

Anakin and Ozara remained where they were, Ozara clinging to Anakin as she silently cried. He held her, but in his mind he was planning on what he was going to do. He needed to get inside, as he was sure that they had every intention of torturing the Senator before telling him that they were going after his family.

Anakin knew he had to get in there, but he didn't know how to do it with Ozara still there. However, he couldn't let her return home alone – something might happen to her on the way. She'd have to come with him, he'd at least be able to keep her within his sight, and as much out of harm's way as possible. Yes, that's what he'd do.

"Zar?" he said quietly, bringing her shaking body to somewhat calm.

"Yes?" she mumbled into his shirt.

"I'm going in there." he said, she clutched his shirt tighter, her eyes going wide.

"You can't!" she spluttered, "You'll die!" Anakin placed a calming hand on her shoulder, shushing her.

"I won't die, Ozara, but I have to go. I'm going to need you to come with me, I'll keep you safe" he replied.

She shook her head, "Go? In there?" she pointed to the cave with a shaky finger. "We'll both die. I'd rather go home, get Qui-Gon. He'll know what to do. Wait for Qui-Gon, Anakin!"

Anakin shook his head, "If we wait, your father might be dead by the time that Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan get here!" he replied, he hated using her fear against her – but he knew it was the only way to get her to agree. "I will contact Qui-Gon through the Force, telling him where we are." he assured her, she nodded, and agreed to go with him.

 _Master?_ Anakin connected with Qui-Gon.

 _Anakin! Where are you? Nadia's been sick with worry about you two! I have been trying to contact you, but your shields are up._ The old man replied, his tone as upset as Anakin had ever heard it – well, within the last few weeks that is. But he knew that Qui-Gon was proud of him for his shield, he could hear the tone in his voice change when his master mentioned it.

 _We're in a clearing by the cliffs, Lady Nadia should know where that is. We saw three men, they went in this cave. But Master, they have Senator Peregrine! They're going to torture him into telling them something, and if that doesn't work, they'll come after Leiana!_ Anakin told him.

 _Do you have Ozara with you?_ Qui-Gon inquired.

 _Yes, she's with me. She's afraid._ Anakin replied softly.

 _Stay there, and don't do anything until we get there._ Well that blew his plans

 _But –_ he tried arguing.

 _No! I don't want you going off and doing something which might get you two in danger. Keep Ozara safe no matter what._ Anakin reluctantly said that he would do as asked, and remain hidden until they got there. With that, he severed the link.

"They're coming" Anakin told the trembling girl beside him, she smiled and nodded. They heard a rustle behind them, but before Anakin could do anything, he found himself hit in the back of the head.

Ozara screamed as his world turned black.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Ozara are caught, and Lady Flure makes her debut.

Tristan Peregrine sat in his chair, the bill set in front of him. All that was required was a signature – his signature – and these tyrants could get what they wanted. Over his dead body. The men who had woken him, were quite clear: Kacia Flure was getting impatient.

Who is this Kacia Flure?

She's the woman behind this operation, she is the one who managed to get the unyielding Tristan Peregrine somewhere he wasn't supposed to be. Here, in a chair, not twenty minutes ago he was being tortured to sign what he considered as 'The Republic's death certificate.' No, he would, and could not budge.

Yet there she sat, the goddess of death, a mask hiding her features. An unseen device distorting and changing her voice so it was probably more menacing and deeper than her true one. She would be unrecognizable, a phantom, a ghost on the wind which blew to cause terror and leave a person so tormented that they never recovered. No one knew her true name, for she seemed to come out of thin air. She appeared, with no background or apparent history following her as with most "normal" people. She was indeed something indescribable, a worst nightmare – heartless, and cold as tempered steel.

There she sat, across from the stubborn man, her mask of black more menacing than Silas' sneer. She told him that she had something in store for him if he continued to refuse – he could stand torture, he was sure of it. She laughed – no, cackled – telling him that torture was not what she had in mind.

"A different kind of torture" she said, "A torture of mind, not body. A mans body can be strong, but it is their minds that are weak. I could torture you all day, and long into the night – but my plan is far more effective." she said, placing her feet upon the table. She was going to do as she wished. He resolutely refused once more, with a sweep of her hand and an order, she sent the man who had drugged him originally to get something. A new form of torture perhaps? He knew not, but he looked at the mask, complete indifference to it. Whatever she had in store, he would take, but he would never compromise. . .that he promised.

* * *

The sound of crying was what awoke Anakin from his blackest night of unconsciousness. He opened his eyes, or at least believed as much since there was no light to speak of. A cold, hard floor beneath his back brought his attention to the fact that the black part of his vision, had not to do necessarily from his head being struck, but rather from the fact that he was somewhere that lacked light. How long had he been unconscious? Or better yet, where was he?

He listened to the person crying, the events of the last time he was conscious flooding back to him. Ozara's father had been captured, the three men, contacting Qui-Gon. . .Ozara's scream. Ozara. She must have been the one crying.

"Ozara?" he tried to say, but his throat was so dry, so raw that it barely came out. He swallowed; roughly, and tried again, "Ozara?"

The sobbing suddenly ceased, and all was silent. Hands touched his arm seemingly probing the darkness for his arm, "Anakin? You're awake? Are you alright?" he heard her trembling voice ask, he croaked out an 'I think so' taking her hand as he tried to sit up. She helped him, and soon she threw herself into his embrace, as little children do when they are frightened.

"Ozara?" Anakin said, still trying to gather his thoughts, "Where are we?"

Ozara sniffled, "We were taken where my father was, that cave we saw them go into. You were unconscious at the time, so they put us down here. That's why it's so dark." she told him hurriedly and almost manically.

Anakin took in his surroundings, that explained it – so his eyes were open, thats what he thought. "How long have I been out?" he asked in what he hoped would be a calming voice.

He could feel her shake her head as it was burrowed into his chest, "I don't know, for a while. I thought you might have been dead" she said, once more beginning to cry. Anakin shushed her, trying to contact his master – his headache however, caused for it to be rather difficult to focus. After some time, he was able to contact him. There was no answer, he instead found himself linking with Obi-Wan.

'Anakin?' The Jedi knight replied, 'Where are you?' He asked.

'Obi-Wan, I tried to connect with Qui-Gon, but failed. We are somewhere underground." The boy replied.

'Yes, Qui-Gon has been rather worried, he told you to stay where you were you impetuous child. Why didn't you listen?!' He demanded, but Anakin snorted in his mind.

'Oh, I was going to. But it just got so tempting, so we disobeyed and did as we wished without checking with you. Sorry, but now we're –-' Anakin's sarcasm was too much for the older knight.

'Anakin'. . . he growled.

'Do you really think I did that? No! Right after I severed my link with Qui-Gon we got captured, that's why we're underground!' Anakin retorted almost contemptuously.

'Captured?' Obi-Wan asked, 'Are you alright?' He asked with honest worry creeping into his mind.

'Yeah. . .I think. How long have we been gone?' Anakin asked.

'A few hours, Qui-Gon has already gone inside. Do you know where you are?' Obi-Wan replied.

'No, I won't ask Ozara either – she's pretty shaken up.' Anakin held the younger girl closer as he said this.

'Don't worry, we'll be there soon.' Obi-Wan said softly, 'I'll tell Qui-Gon that you contacted me, stay close to Ozara.'

'I will, don't worry.' Anakin promised.

'May the Force be with you.' Obi-Wan said.

'May the Force be with you as well, Obi-Wan, I'll see you soon.' And with that the link was severed.

Anakin wondered just what would happen when light suddenly filtered into the room. Silas, the man they saw before, entered the room. Anakin could now observe that there was a door on the left side of the small room, and a tunnel on the other side. Silas watched them for a time, then sneered, making a motion toward them. Four droids walked in, approaching the two youngsters.

"Take the girl to Pieu, leave the boy to me." Silas stiffly ordered.

"Roger, roger" the leading droid replied, forcefully taking Ozara out of Anakin's grasp as another droid held him down.

"No!" she shrieked, "Anakin!" he tried standing but found that Silas held onto his shoulder.

"Ozara!" he cried out, her screams soon fading away. "Ozara. . .no. . ." he sank to his knees – he had failed. He promised he would keep her safe as long as he still breathed, and he had been unable to help her as she was dragged away.

"Now, my boy, you will be left to your solitude. Perhaps you should meditate, as I hear Jedi's are good at that. Not that it will help you, you are far from help now." Silas said with a malicious chuckle, the light turned on in the room, he walked out and the door slid shut.

Anakin hoped that Qui-Gon would come soon, as his eyes adjusted to the light as he did as Silas mocked: he meditated. Yet he couldn't help but feel as if he failed

* * *

Ozara was carried down the hall, her tears no longer flowing down her cheeks – indeed, for she had none left. The droids were relentless, their metallic hands cutting into the soft flesh on her upper arms. It was painful, but her fear seemed to quench her pain, fight or flight kicked in. Unfortunately, she was a child, and there was little she could do.

They rounded a corner, and entered a room. Stark white, sterile was the thought that went through Ozara's head. It looked like a institution where one would try and torment someone. . . perhaps that was what they were going to do with her.

The imagination of a child is boundless, and Ozara's was no different. Her mind went through every scenario she had ever heard of, hoping that not one of them would be happening to her. The door behind her slid open, and a individual strode in. It was Kacia Flure, who had left the Senator in order to bring his daughter as a pawn.

Ozara scrutinized the person's appearance, noticing that they kept their face hidden. Her thought was similar to that of her father's: so as not to be recognized. Ozara concluded that it was a woman, as the person was smaller than the two guards flanking her. Ozara recognized them as the other men in the clearing.

"Well, well" the voice behind the mask said, "Ozara Peregrine. I have heard so much about you." The voice said rather mockingly. Ozara stared at the slits in the mask where the eyes belonged.

"Have you indeed? It must be from my father that you heard such, he is "staying here" after all." Ozara replied snidely, trying to act brave, but she felt farthest from it. She wished Anakin were here, she felt so alone, so vulnerable. This woman could cut her down in an instant, and who would Ozara be to stop her? A child against a full grown woman? At least with Anakin they had someone of an advantage, he was a Jedi.

"Indeed he is" Kacia replied, "You wanna see him?" she asked, she actually kinda liked the kid – her orders were to kill her though. Pity. The girl warily nodded, and Kacia took her out of the room and down the hall.

* * *

Anakin sat in the room, mulling over his sad fate. He didn't know where Ozara was, Qui-Gon was coming after them, Obi-Wan was obviously outside, Senator Peregrine was somewhere in this forsaken place. . .things were really messed up this time. He sighed, trying once more to contact Qui-Gon – he needed to know how long until the Jedi Master arrived, Ozara's life depended on it.

'Master?' He reached out, but there was no answer. He settled for the nice little feeling of defeat, he had no idea what to do. He felt so lost, alone, and helpless. He needed to get out of here. Gingerly, he walked over to the door, feeling a little light headed, and tried playing with the lock from the inside.

'Anakin!' Qui-Gon's voice resounded in his head, briefly frightening him before he collected his wits.

'Master! Master they took her!' He yelled in his head, 'They took Ozara! I don't know where she is!' He practically cried out.

'Patience, Padawan, we'll get her back. Now, we are inside the complex –'

'Complex is quite a way to describe it.' Obi-Wan's voice interrupted, he was obviously inside now. His dry comments were somewhat of a comfort to Anakin, more of a comfort than he expected them to be. He'd have to let the Knight know later.

'Do you know where you are?' Qui-Gon asked the young boy.

'No, I was unconscious when I was brought in.' He lamented.

'That's alright, we'll find you. Just – hold on – Anakin' heard his master wait for a moment, either hiding or fighting he didn't know which. 'Alright, give me a moment. Can you get out of wherever it is they're holding you?' The master asked. Anakin once more began playing with the lock, using the Force to manipulate it to do as he wished.

'I think so, Master, I'm working on the lock now. If only it would' – the lock slid out of place, the latch lifting – 'Never mind, I got it.' he said, opening the door with a slight smirk on his face, he looked into the hallway but it was empty; much to his delight. ' _They ought not underestimate a Jedi, no matter how small_.' He thought, perhaps Master Yoda was right, size did not matter as long as you had the Force.

'I take it you're out.' Obi-Wan observed.

'I am. Where are you?' Anakin replied, for once not sounding sarcastic.

'We are somewhere near their supplies, they seem to like those stones that Leiana has around her neck – they all are wearing one.' Qui-Gon said, 'I wonder what it means.'

'I'm sure it has something to do with people on Ergon, I've never seen it before. Perhaps it gives them their intuition.' Obi-Wan said, a tone of facetiousness lacing his voice.

'Whatever it's for, we need to get to Ozara. Anakin where are you?' Qui-Gon called.

"I'm right here, Master" Anakin replied aloud, he had been using the Force to find them as Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon discussed stones.

Obi-Wan smirked, "Well you were right about one thing, Master," he began, catching Qui-Gon's attention, "You said that he would find us."

"Perhaps you should take what I say at more face value than you do, Obi-Wan. I tend to be right" Qui-Gon replied, "Come, we have someone that needs rescuing." He said, heading down one of the corridors. Anakin began following him.

"Anakin" Obi-Wan called, stopping the young boy, "You might need this" he held his hand out, Anakin's lightsaber in his hand. Anakin grimaced, and reached for it, "Don't lose it again" Obi-Wan said as the boy put it back in its holster.

"I'll try not to, Master Kenobi" Anakin teased, the older man smiled and together they followed Qui-Gon.

* * *

The door opened to the room that Senator Peregrine was in, and that demoness came back in. "Are you ready to sign that bill yet?" she asked, leaning over the table.

"I will not sign it. You can torture me until the end of my days, and then promise me immortality so that you can torture me some more – but I will not sign." He courageously vowed in a weakened voice, the woman sighed and leaned back.

"You should have signed Senator, for my days of torturing you are over. Now I can only give you motivation." she then called out for her guards. Senator Peregine looked at the woman until the guards came in with someone else – a little person.

The Senator's eyes widened – "Ozara!" she looked up, pushing her tangled brown hair out of her eyes.

"Father?" her eyes were bloodshot, her dress was torn, her hair was a mess – but her Jedi protector was absent. He hoped they hadn't done anything to the boy, he actually liked him. His eyes snapped to their captor.

"Why have you brought her here? She is innocent!" the Senator roared.

"Precisely" Kacia replied calmly, "She is your daughter, who looks like your wife, you love her and to see her hurt will be enough. You will sign the bill, even if I must terminate her life as I did your beloved." She began petting Ozara's head, running her hands through the silky hair tenderly. She looked like she could be a caring older sister, not a malicious killer. "Sign it."

Tristan looked at his daughter, there were only two choices. Sign the bill, and sacrifice the Republic; or don't sign the bill – and sacrifice his daughter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon come to the rescue.

Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Qui-Gon slipped into the computer room – the technicians unnoticing of the three Jedi entering the room. They needed to find out where the Senator was being kept, where Ozara was, and who was behind everything. They stooped down behind a couple of containers, Qui-Gon explaining what they were going to do.

"Anakin, Obi-Wan, you are to go out there," he pointed to a veranda outside the computer room windows, "Draw their attention to yourselves while I find out where the Senator is."

"A diversion." Obi-Wan concluded, "How long do you need?"

"Give me about five minutes, I'll contact you when I've got what I need. You then get out as fast as you can and meet me at the location I specify" Qui-Gon sternly instructed.

"I love being the bait" Anakin said, "It gives one such a feeling of helpfulness"

"Don't be irritating, Anakin." Obi-Wan scolded, it was like a constant game between them. Anakin would be snarky, Obi-Wan would scold; Anakin would tease, and Obi-Wan would reprimand. They were like brothers.

"Go!" Qui-Gon ordered, sending them out. They obeyed, and sneaked out as quietly as they had come in. He looked around, waiting for his apprentices to do as they had been told.

* * *

A small figure slipped into the cavern, going unnoticed by the guards. The light shone down on his face, revealing the figure to be Skandar Solo. He had heard from one of the boys that he had seen Ozara and her Jedi friend taken into this place. He had to find her, as he knew what was going on. How? Because he had seen the first droids that arrived, being led by a woman. He looked up at the sentry tower, no wonder no one noticed him - they were all dead. He went a little further, determined to find his friend, as he would not abandon her again.

He began walking down one of the tunnels, it looked far different from the last time he had been here. It was now more military, than purely raw earth. "Hey, who are you?" he heard from behind him. _Whoops_ , he seemed to have forgotten the various droids that were still inside.

"I'm here to deliver a message to Kacia Flure" he said bravely, hoping that the droids were foolish enough to believe him.

"What is the message?" the leader asked in a very robotic and inhuman manner.

"That is for her, and her alone to know. Take me to the lady" he replied resolutely, the droids looked at each other - they seemed unable to comprehend what he said.

"That doesn't compute" the leader finally responded. Skandar was getting impatient. In a flash he stooped, picking up a stone and hurled it at the droid. It groaned, then lay silently on the ground.

"Get him!" the other droids ordered, firing at him. He ducked and grabbed the fallen droid's blaster, he proceeded to fire at each of the four remaining droids - destroying them one by one. He struck each of them in various regions of their chest plating, scorching and ultimately destroying them.

Sighing shallowly, he grabbed one of their radios, he thought he'd need to know what was going on around him. With new found resilience, he proceeded down the tunnel deeper, with the utmost determination.

* * *

Ozara was trembling, she didn't like the woman who was silently threatening her father. Her father, who still sat motionless in the chair. He had been given a choice, and she wished he would decide, the waiting was nerve racking and torturous. She had always been called precocious, and she was sure that her insight was indeed the same. She had always loved her father, and therefore knew why he hesitated – he was weighting the two options: the Republic or her.

Kacia was getting more impatient. She needed that bill signed, but at this rate, they would be here till the next age. She snarled, and yanked Ozara's hair, the girl cried out in a small squeal of pain, and Tristan started. "If you make me wait any longer, you'll be signing her death certificate." she hissed. The Senator swallowed, and looked at Ozara again.

He couldn't possibly sign, he would be a traitor – oh he wished that those who wished to do evil would leave the innocents like Ozara out of affairs like this. The girl didn't need this. Hoping that Qui-Gon would come soon, and perhaps avoid this rather terrible predicament – he picked up the pen, and placed its tip on the paper.

"No, don't!" Ozara protested in her small, but somehow commanding, voice.

"Be silent!" the creature hissed, but the girl continued to try and persuade her father to not sign the little line. "If he doesn't sign it, you will die little one." the pen moved across the page, it was already done. He had saved his daughter. . .

"Seeing as you're going to kill me anyway, I can hardly see how it matters" Ozara snapped, trying to fight against the restraining metallic arm of the droid behind her. Kacia began laughing, or what sounded like it could be a laugh - Perhaps he had spoken to soon.

"Your daughter is wise for her years. You've raised her well, too bad she won't live for you to enjoy her intellect more as she grows. She is right, as that is my intention." Kacia said, snatching the paper from the table and inspecting it – if the mask had not been hiding her face, they would have seen a grin.

"You wouldn't dare!" Tristan bellowed.

"Oh?" she asked, pulling out her blaster, "Care to see?" she watched as his eyes went between her and his daughter who was trembling in fear. This would be fun. . .

The door slid open, "Milady" the young man said.

"Laurent was it?" she demanded.

The young man took a deep breath, "We have a problem."

She stalked toward him, "Well? Speak!" she hissed. The man took a sharp intake of breath, she laughed inwardly – they really were afraid of nothing, they could easily overpower her, yet they trembled like leaves.

"The Jedi padawan has escaped. That, and one of the sentries noted that two men came into the cavern entry" he said.

"How long ago?" she asked.

"An hour" he replied quickly.

"And you waited this long?" her rhetoric was calm and somewhat chilling. She turned back to Tristan, "I'm afraid I won't be able to play as I wanted to. Say goodbye." she said, pointing the blaster back at Ozara's head.

"Milady, you had better come quickly!" Laurent said urgently.

"I will come in a moment" she replied, he was getting irritating.

"Milady, I really think that you should come now, they are the Jedi that were assigned to protect the Peregrines!" he insisted more sternly now.

She turned toward him, then put the blaster back in its holder. With a growl, she snapped her fingers, signaling to her men and they walked out. "I'll deal with you later" she told Laurent, pushing him out. "Enjoy what few moments you have together. They will be your last" she told Tristan and Ozara, and with that she was gone.

"Ozara!"

"Papa!" she shouted as she ran toward him, he held her, cooing in her ear as he tried to figure out a plan to get them out. "Why did you sign?" she asked him.

"I had no other choice" he replied matter-of-factually.

"But you shouldn't have, there has to be another way. Qui-Gon –"

"No, Zar, there is no other way." her father replied sternly, "If I didn't sign, then you would be dead right now. I had to buy myself some time"

"But you have signed over the Republic!" she insisted.

"Not if we get that bill before it gets sent." her father replied, "We just have to get out of here" he said as he stood up, and began pacing the room in deep thought.

* * *

"Anakin, duck!" Obi-Wan shouted, causing the boy to miss a blaster's shot by millimeters. Anakin jumped up, landed behind the droid, and sliced it in two. Blocking three further blasts, he made his way toward the other two droids, cutting them down where they stood.

"Do you think that Qui-Gon has had enough time?" he asked, slicing the glass window open with his lightsaber, shattering it – he needed the attention brought to them. It succeeded, as the technicians inside the room evacuated - all but Qui-Gon.

"Anakin, try not to cause the main alarm to go off, or you're going to get us both killed!" Obi-Wan practically screeched in his oh-so-proper manner of speaking.

"Sorry, Obi-Wan, I was only trying to help" Anakin replied, wondering just how all these droids wound up here. There was definitely something afoot, if only he knew what.

"What is going on here?" he heard a voice say from behind them, he turned, and saw a – what he assumed to be – woman, coming from down the hall. She stared at them, her face covered in a black mask. He tried to memorize as much detail as possible: she was short, probably only about 5'3", of a average build, and a – "Move your men over there, get my transport ready. Get the girl and her father, I want to take them with me" – garbler hiding her voice. Well that wouldn't do. The man beside her, that Anakin recognized at Laurent, looked at them wide eyed. He said something 'I told you' it looked like. She craned her neck around to face him, and taking the blaster out of its holder she aimed it at him.

"You were right, how does that feel?" she shot, and the man crumpled to the floor dead. "Oops" she said, placing the blaster back in her holster. Anakin watched as she ran down a corridor and disappeared.

 _Wait. . .girl and her father?_ _Uh-oh_.

'Qui-Gon, where are they?' He asked his master with anxiety in his voice.

'At a holding room a few corridor's down, it seems they have been scheduled for termination.' Qui-Gon repeated what he read.

'Termination? Kidnapping-ation I would say. They're going to take them out of here right now!' The boy practically cried out.

'Patience, Padawan, we need to get to them first. Try to contact Ozara, we might be able to reach their minds first.' Qui-Gon instructed.

'And try not to create words, its so uncivilized'. Obi-Wan added, then asked Qui-Gon a question: 'Master, if they take them, then how can contacting them be of use?'

'It will buy us some time. If Ozara and her father can resist being taken away, then it will give us time to get to them.' Qui-Gon said.

'How am I supposed to contact someone who isn't Force-sensitive.' Anakin asked.

'Use the Force.' Obi-Wan replied dryly.

'That's not helpful! In fact, its downright. . . _uncivilized._ ' Anakin halfheartedly mocked, causing Obi-Wan to growl under his breath.

Qui-Gon answered his question vocally, as he had joined them: "Anakin, enough, we don't have time for your games. Obi-Wan just didn't explain it fully. Reach out with the Force, find her, then try to speak to her. You have the closest relationship with her, she will most likely remove any defenses and allow you in." The Jedi master explained.

Anakin sighed, and standing a little off to the side to allow Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan to continue to fight – he reached out to her with the Force.

* * *

Ozara was still watching her father pace, he had come up with nothing, and neither had she. This was getting ridiculous, if only she could contact Anakin like he did with his master. Then perhaps they might have a chance of getting out of here in one piece. Oh how she wished she were a Jedi, if only –

'Ozara?' She could hear Anakin's voice in her head, 'Ozara?' There it was again. How was this possible? Was she dreaming? Anakin was no where near, he was back in the cell! How could she be hearing his voice? It had to be her imagination. 'Ozara, if you can hear me, respond'

'Anakin?' She said tentatively. Great, now she was talking to herself.

'No you're not, Zar, I'm actually talking to you. Listen, I'm with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan-'

'They're here? They found you?' She asked with a sudden leap in her chest.

'Yes – well that is to say – ugh, never mind, I'll tell you later. Where are you?' She heard him ask.

'In some holding room, that horrid woman left us here after telling us she'd kill us' She replied angrily.

'Yes, but where? Here, after you left the cell, where did you go?'

'I don't remember.' She said mournfully, 'I'm afraid I didn't - Wait. I remember. We went down past three halls, turned left, passed a couple of doors, turned right, then immediately left at the first corridor. Five doors down. . .I think' She recited, she had been paying some attention as she was marched away from her protector.

'Good, we'll find you. Stay put, and by no means let anyone take you two out of there.' She promised, and he cut off.

"They're coming" she told her father, she was beaming.

* * *

"Master, I contacted them!" Anakin exclaimed when he cut off from his friend, he was glad that she was still alive and intact. He had been so worried, but after finding his fears unfounded, he was once more cheerful and hopeful.

"Good" Qui-Gon responded, "Lets go" he then proceeded to go down the hall where Anakin had been. To say the least, it was a long night – that is, if it was still night outside.

Three halls. . .left. . .doors. . .right. . .left. . .five doors – he ran it over in his head, he couldn't wait until this whole mess was over and done with, and life could go back to normal.

They soon ran into Skandar, who was coming from the other direction. "Wait!" he called out, "Wait for me!" the Jedi turned to find out where his voice was coming from.

"Skandar, what are you doing here?" Qui-Gon asked while Anakin shook in fury. 'What was he doing here was an excellent question. Little traitor.' his thoughts were filled with venom.

"I heard that something happened to Ozara, and I came to help out." Skandar said.

"You shouldn't be here, you might get yourself killed" Obi-Wan told him.

"Or betray us" Anakin spat aloud, causing Qui-Gon to look at him in a questioning frown. He didn't ask anything however, for it was not the time.

Skandar, however, wasn't too happy with Anakin either. "Oh? Well I have learned from my mistakes. And after what happened, I have no intention of betraying Ozara again." he vowed, not that a child's vow means anything, especially not to Anakin.

"So you admit it! You have no intention of helping us, you just want to get back on Ozara's good side!" Anakin deduced with anger laced in every word he spoke, Obi-Wan put a hand on his shoulder, signaling for him to calm down.

"Anakin! We will deal with this later. We need to find the Senator and Ozara." Qui-Gon said in a commanding voice, the boys silenced and obeyed.

"Don't move Jedi!" a droids voice said from behind them, they turned seeing about two dozen droids all aiming their guns at them. "Roger, roger" another droid said. The Jedi ignited their sabers, cutting them all to pieces in a dazzling display of skill. Anakin seemed to be one of their main targets, not that it made any sense for him to be one.

He froze as a blaster was suddenly in front of his eyes, and his lightsaber had been knocked out of his hand and was now five feet from him. "Too late Jedi" it said, then screeched as a blaster bolt destroyed it.

Anakin looked up, Skandar smirked, "You want to say that I'm of no use, again?" he asked snidely. Anakin picked up his lightsaber.

"Thanks." he said quietly, "Maybe you'll be of some use to us after all"

Skandar chuckled, "You got that right" he said.

"Anakin, lead the way" Qui-Gon said, bringing the situation at hand back into focus. The boy obeyed, and they set off in the direction that Ozara indicated.

* * *

Kacia was furious - seething even. How could those Jedi get in, they didn't even know where they were, this place was so secluded and underground. They must have used the boy – the boy she had seen. Anakin Skywalker. She growled internally, however did that boy destroy her master's plans? Barely trained, and he was already quite skilled – Master Sidious would be proud of him, yet very upset that she had failed in killing the senator because of him. Assassination was for assassins, she just gathered data. There was not a doubt in her mind that the Jedi were after the senator and daughter, she needed to get them before Qui-Gon got there.

She opened the door of the holding chamber, finding the Senator had been pacing his time away instead of spending it with his fearful daughter. She ought to take the girl with her and train her, why not? She could be useful as a spy one day. She had been trained thus far to be a perfect politician, how much more useful could she be if she could meld her youthful mind to her own purposes. Her master would be so proud!

"I hope you spent your time wisely, Senator, for it will be the last time you spend it with your child here." she threatened, almost gleefully.

The man stood tall, easily towering over her. "You really think I'm going to let you take Ozara away that easily? I'll die first!" he vowed.

"Die Senator? Oh yes, you will die. I'm so glad you will do it willingly, it leaves all that pleading out of the way. I can't stand a man who begs for his life like a woman." Kacia retorted, aiming her blaster at the Senator's chest.

"NO!" Ozara screamed, but it was too late – the blast was already heading toward him. The senator closed his eyes, preparing for death. He couldn't wait.

* * *

The blast never reached him, as Qui-Gon and his padawans had found the room - just in time. Anakin activated his lightsaber, using the Force to propel himself above the masked woman, landing on his feet he easily blocked it. The blaster went off again, this time in Anakin's direction. Each time, it was blocked, sending it in a different direction until he reached the blaster. He cut off the end of it, rendering the gun useless.

Kacia stumbled back, right into Obi-Wan. "Hello there" he said cheerfully, she growled and struggled against his grasp, but the Jedi knight was too strong for that. She'd have to do something else. . .

"Are you alright, Senator?" Qui-Gon asked his friend, the man nodded with a notable small smile of gratefulness on his face.

"Yes, thanks to your padawan." he replied as Ozara came up to his side, he put his arm around her. "We need to get that bill, though. She had it, if it gets to the senate, it will cause many problems."

"Where did you take it?" Obi-Wan asked the woman he was holding.

"I already sent it to my master" she replied with a smug tone.

"Oh?" Qui-Gon asked, "And who is your master?"

She cackled, "You really think I'd tell you?" she asked rhetorically, "You may get rid of me, but he will find another, more powerful apprentice"

"Are you a sith?" Obi-Wan asked, tightening his hold on her.

She laughed again, pushing her captor back with the Force. Much to Obi-Wans shock, he landed against the wall with a thud, momentarily rolling on the ground. She reached toward her cloak, and withdrew a lightsaber and ignited it - allowing the red saber to propel to life. She inched her way towards the door. "Am I a Sith? Was that your question?" she taunted.

"Anakin, stay with the Senator and Ozara, leave this to Obi-Wan and me," Qui-Gon instructed sternly, Anakin gave a sound of recognition, and remained where he was. Even though he secretly wished otherwise.

* * *

Master and Knight rushed at the woman, lightsabers zooming. Her moves were fast and well-practiced, but against two experienced Jedi, she soon found herself losing. Darth Maul was more of a challenge than this girl, but she was nimble and used her small stature to her utmost benefit. Her red lightsaber flew out of her hand, as Qui-Gon had used the Force to cause her to trip. They advanced, about to strip her of her mask and take her prisoner.

"Qui-Gon!" Ozara screeched, causing him to notice Silas aiming a blaster at him, he blocked the blast as Obi-Wan killed the man. He turned back around, but Kacia was gone.

"She's gone Master!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. "How did that happen? We're smarter than that"

"Apparently not" Anakin quipped, earning a sharp glare.

"If she sent that bill, then we are done for" Tristan declared with sadness lacing his voice said.

"Maybe" Skandar said, finally speaking, "Unless, of course, it never reached her master"

"She said it did, dimwit" Anakin spat.

"Well she lied!" Skandar yelled back, pulling something out of his pocket. It was the bill.

"How did you get a hold of it?" Ozara asked, puzzled that her friend who had turned traitor had turned back.

"I have my ways, I'm not as treacherous as you thought." he replied softly. She nodded with a smile.

"Thank you Skandar." Tristan said, placing his arm around the boy. Skandar looked up at him, a smile on his face.

"But she's still gone, that's going to be a problem" Obi-Wan pointed out placing a hand to his mouth in thought.

"Yes, she is gone. I sincerely doubt we'll be able to find her again, as she knows this cavern well and we don't." He disengaged his saber, placing it back on his belt. "Our paths will no doubt cross again."

"Do you really think so Master?" Anakin asked, disengaging his lightsaber as well.

"Yes, Padawan, she is a sith – their work is never done. Come, we should return. I will report what has happened to the Council. No doubt the Senator and Ozara want to go home." the Master replied. The Senator and Ozara nodded, and they all filtered out of the underground base. Whatever droids they came upon, were soon no more – and all was silent.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Peregrines and the Jedi split paths...

The ship pulled out of hyperspace, slowing down as it arrived at the coordinates for the grand galactic capital, Coruscant. The city planet, run by a Sith, but not that anyone would know that. Kacia loved the anonymity of it. One could create the worst kind of mischief, and no one else was any the wiser. Perhaps that was why her master had chosen this spot to scheme his Galactic Empire into being.

She entered the atmosphere, heading for the industrial sector of the planet – for there she was instructed to meet His Lordship. Her ship landed in the inconspicuous hangar bay with ease, the engine shutting down just as a cloaked figure stepped out of the shadows of the hanger.

"Stay here." she instructed her only companion, who happened to be Pieu – the only survivor of their little problem back on Ergon. He nodded his acknowledgement, and she walked out of the ship, approaching the hooded figure and bowed "Lord Sidious" she greeted with all expected humility before his greatness.

"Kacia, I heard what happened on Ergon. Did you get the bill?" he asked with no emotion in his voice whatsoever.

She sighed, "I got him to sign, but somebody got in the holoroom, taking the bill from the transmission before it was sent." she said, reaching into her cloak, "I did, however, get a copy made before I went to send it." she handed him a small device.

He activated the device, which showed him a copy of the bill, he smiled. "You have done well enough. It will not do as well because it is a copy, but I can say that the original was destroyed leaving me no other choice but to resort to this. Perhaps I will say that it was intercepted, I think that will work much better. More believable even." he said, already plotting how he was going to work out a way to get around the technicalities. "But I am proud of you, my daughter."

"Thank you, Father. But tell me, what am I to do about Senator Peregrine?" she asked as she arose to her full height and began walking down the hangar bay at his side.

"Do nothing, he is not our concern right now. We have what we want, he will be useless in the Senate now – no one will trust him." Sidious replied, satisfaction laced into his every word, "But you had something to say regarding his daughter?" he asked, already knowing the thoughts of the young woman beside him.

"Yes, perhaps we can use her to our advantage. She would be a marvelous asset as she grows. Not to mention it would cause for her father to be further discredited as a well-grounded man, if his daughter were to join us." Kacia suggested.

Sidious considered this, "Perhaps, it might do well to keep an eye on her. She is shrewd, however, even for her age. I have dealt with her from time to time, she is not very trusting of me, I have felt it. Perhaps you can work with her? Consider it as your mission for the next few years" he said.

"Few years?" Kacia repeated, "Do you really think that I can get her to trust me more?"

"Of course you can, my daughter," Sidious assured, "Being a woman will help you, she would not be able to help herself." The dark lord insisted, assured of his own wisdom.

"Thank you, My Lord, I shall do as you command." she replied humbly.

"Speaking of helping oneself," Sidious continued, "I heard that Anakin Skywalker was one of the rescuers of our favorite Senator."

Kacia growled softly, "Yes, it seems that he keeps ruining our plans. It was all I could do not to kill him while he was in my possession, I knew he was going to get out. It was inevitable" she said with obvious venom.

"He is very good at such a young age, that is why I want him to be my apprentice." her father replied, "He will be an exceptional Sith. With him once more the Sith will rule the galaxy, and peace will reign once more!"

"Do you think that the prophesies are truth, do you think he really is the 'Chosen One'?" Kacia inquired, slight disbelief obvious in her words.

"Yes, I do. Which is why I have chosen him, he does not know his capabilities. He will more powerful than any Jedi or Sith in all of history. Of this I am sure." Sidious answered resolutely, "Now, my dear, you must return to Naboo before you are missed. Your double will only cover for you for so long. While I must return to the senate before anyone suspects that I was gone." he said.

"What do I do with Pieu?" she asked, Sidious chuckled.

"Leave him here, I will deal with him." he replied, she bowed once more and went to her ship. Once Pieu was out of the ship she lifted from the ground, an left the hangar bay. "My dear friend, come here" Sidious called out.

The man approached the Chancellor, worrying just what the old man had in store.

* * *

Back on Ergon, the Jedi were spending their last day on the beautiful planet. Their mission was complete. The Senator was, no doubt, no longer in danger, as it was discovered by the senate that he signed the bill. Skandar had indeed gotten the original, but it was discovered after that: a copy had been created.

Qui-Gon had gotten instructions from the Council personally a few days later ' _You are ordered to handle a revolt on Anstares VI. Knight Kenobi shall return to Coruscant, we have a separate mission for him_ ' Master Windu had said. Qui-Gon agreed, and announced that they would leave the following day. Leiana was saddened by the soon-to-be departure of her new friend; Ozara was feeling very much the same. Leiana spent her day with Obi-Wan, just talking. She would indeed miss him - she would miss him dearly. Her sensibilities hoped that she'd see him again soon, while her sensibleness argued that she needed to be more logical and realistic. He was a Jedi after all, and she was a senator's daughter.

Obi-Wan was nervous just being in her presence, now fully aware of her feelings for him – he'd have to be careful. He was almost grateful for his next mission, whatever it may be, at least he wouldn't have to ponder on how fond he'd grown of her.

"Tell me, what do you think you're going to do after this?" she asked inquiringly.

"I hope they make me a master, but there's no promise of that. I'll probably be sent on some mission which is ridiculously easy, something like reconnaissance in the Outer Rim" he said.

"Is that so bad?" she inquired.

He looked at her, "The Outer Rim planets are much more hostile than those which are in the Republic. Places like Tatooine," he answered, he knew just what kind of people were on these planets - from personal experience.

"I don't think it will be long before they make you a master," she declared encouragingly, "I'm sure that you'll be a very good one" he looked at her and smiled.

"I'm glad you think so, Miss Peregrine, Anakin shares your opinion." he said, a small laugh escaping him.

"Which must mean that there is something to it." she said, finishing her work in her hands. "There you are!" she held it up for him to inspect, "Good as new. You didn't think I'd be able to mend your Jedi robes did you?" She asked obviously pleased with herself.

"Did I say that? I don't think so, I think I said you wouldn't be able to do it in the amount of time that was left to do it in." he replied.

"Never underestimate a Peregrine, Master Jedi. We more often than not do things unexpected for the greater good." she told him matter-of-factually.

He smiled, "I'll remember that" he responded, putting the robe on.

"Obi-Wan?" she said, getting his attention, he looked at her: "Don't go dying while you're on your missions."

"I can't promise that" Obi-Wan said, "But I assure you, I'll try my best not to."

"Good enough" she replied with a slight smile, moving her topic to something else. Her mind was a little disturbed, her worry for his safety was great.

But Ozara's childish mind seemed more likely to think well than that of her teenager sister.

* * *

Ozara took Anakin out to the Narrows, wanting to have their final day be as pleasant as possible. They spoke of various things, ranging from what had happened a few days previous, to his next mission, to Skandar's sudden turn in their favor.

"I was surprised" she said, "I didn't expect to see him, even though I wanted to."

"Did you miss him?" Anakin asked tentatively, she chuckled.

"In a way, but I had you so I wasn't too concerned. But now we'll be able to be friends once more. Do you think you'll be on Anstares VI long?" she asked.

Anakin shrugged, "Perhaps. Who knows. It might just be a wild Bantha chase." he said, toying with the grass around them.

"I hope they don't make things too hard on you, this wasn't exactly the easiest mission. Was it?" she asked, looking over at him.

He chuckled, "Being with you? It was the hardest thing I've ever done, being on Deko Neimoidia wasn't half as bad. You're as stubborn as a Tauntaun." he teased, she slapped him on the arm in a good-natured manner, a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry, Skywalker, that I was such a burden. You must be looking forward to leaving and going back to domesticated civilization. Give my love to all your demure females of Coruscant – if they are indeed demure." she teased back, sarcasm practically pouring from her every word. She then reaching into her pocket and taking something out.

"What's that?" Anakin asked, she looked at him with nervous eyes.

"A going away present." she replied, opening her hand, inside was a charm on a leather band. A circle ending in two hands, a heart in the middle, and a crown resting on top joining it all together. Anakin recognized it, and noticed the chain which normally hung from her neck was missing.

"This is yours" he pointed out, with slight bewilderment as to why she would give him something so personal.

"Yes, I didn't think that anything else would mean as much. So I had it put on this leather, chain-like thing. I thought that it would be safer with you that way." she said, slipping it over his head. "So that you won't forget me." she told him with the warmest of smiles on her face.

He picked it up, "I don't need this to remember you. You've given me plenty to remember, what with your stubborn, hardheadedness; coupled with your quick wit and rather strange sense of humor" he replied, looking at it. "What does it mean?" he asked.

"Love, loyalty and friendship. The hands mean friendship, the crown loyalty, and the heart love." she answered, pointing at each.

Anakin suddenly remembered a similar keepsake, made from a japor snippet. Funny how things never change between people, they all have the same ideas when it comes to goodbyes. "Thank you, Zar." he said in all earnestly, placing the necklace underneath his robes, "To keep it safe" he explained. Ozara smiled in understanding.

They stayed out only for a few more hours, then returned to the house.

* * *

The next morning the whole group was gathered outside to say goodbye to the Jedi. Even Skandar accompanied the Peregrines in their farewells. The two boys had created a strange relationship since, what they had affectionately called, 'the Tunnel Incident'. They had decided to get along for Ozara's sake. That, and Qui-Gon had ordered that they got along ever since he found out what had really happened to Anakin's face two weeks previous.

"Take care, Skywalker." Skandar said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You too Solo," Anakin replied, "Take care of her" he said sternly, motioning toward Ozara.

"I will" Skandar replied.

"I mean it Solo, if I find out that you haven't been a good friend to Ozara – you will be Bantha dung." Anakin warned, rather darkly one might say.

"I take your threat seriously" Skandar replied, "I won't hurt her" - little did they know that later in life this conversation would be repeated, under different circumstances.

"You better" Anakin turned to Ozara who came up to say goodbye.

"Don't get yourself killed, Anakin." she ordered him softly.

"I won't, Zar. I promise" she smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

The group left, the Jedi taking a transport to the landing platform that they had arrived on. The Peregrine's waved goodbye until they were out of sight. Anakin looked back, wondering when the last time they would see them would be.

"Soon, padawan. No doubt, it will happen soon" Qui-Gon told him, reading his mind. The boy smiled, beginning to ask his questions about their next mission.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eight years have passed. Anakin has grown up, and with a invite to the Peregrine's apartment, he is happy.

_Eight Years Later –_

Ansion: a planet of the mid-rim. Most could sum it up into few words, such as: small, backwards, old fashioned, and unimportant to most of the Galactic Republic. However, it seemed to have had company of special significance as the atmosphere was disturbed by four Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptors – or Jedi Starfights – anxious to make their return to Coruscant.

"Well, that was tedious." Nineteen-year-old Anakin Skywalker complained into the communicator between the ships. "I almost thought that my birthday would be missed if we stayed any longer. I can't wait to get back to Coruscant."

"Come on, Skywalker," fellow Padawan, Barriss Offee, reprimanded, "It wasn't too bad."

"Oh really?" Anakin's tone was somewhat incredulous "Says the girl who got kidnapped. You do realize that they sent out assassins for us, right? Good thing we got on the Borokii's good side." he countered quickly.

"Oh, please," the Mirialan girl replied, "You act as if that was the hardest thing you've ever had to do. I have to admit, Skywalker, I never knew you could sing though – personally I think they let us go because they couldn't bear to let such a voice's last utterance be in death. It would be too strange to for pain to have melody." she teased.

Anakin shuddered and grimaced, he didn't really want to sing, but it was only because he had no other choice – sing or die. Uh, not much thought went into that one. "Yeah okay, whatever. At least I was a little more creative than acrobats." he snapped back.

"Hey! My acrobatics were just as good. At least I –" Barriss began to argue defensively.

"Anakin! Barriss!" Master Unduli's reprimanding voice came over the line, "Enough! We did what we had to to survive the mission. You did well, the both of you. If we had not worked together we would not have gotten out of the danger we were in. So stop squabbling like children, Qui-Gon's trying to talk." both padawans fell silent in turn.

"Now that you're both listening," the communicator crackled with Qui-Gon's voice, "I'll say what's next. Anakin, you and I are to return to Coruscant; while Master Unduli and Barriss go on their next mission. I'm setting the coordinates for hyperspace, I suggest you do the same, Anakin."

"Yes, Master" Anakin replied, punching in the numbers on his computer. "I'm ready whenever you are." he told the older Jedi.

"Excellent. May the Force be with you, Luminara, Barriss." Qui-Gon simply said.

"May the Force be with you Qui-Gon." Luminara replied as his ship jumped to hyperspace, heading toward Coruscant.

"Showoff" Barriss grumbled as Anakin tilted his ship a few times in salute, then followed his master – disappearing among the innumerable stars.

* * *

Anakin landed his fighter in the Jedi Temple's hangar, noticing immediately that Obi-Wan was waiting for them – their 'welcome home' committee. He opened the cockpit, climbing out of the fighter with a large grin firmly set on his face.

"Well hi, Obi-Wan, you don't need to come and welcome me home. Even though I'm truly touched by this most gracious sentiment. I'm perfectly fine thanks, the mission went very, very well" Anakin teased, placing a hand to his heart in mock sentiment.

Obi-Wan chuckled, "Its always nice to see you home. It reminds me how much I like being on a mission." he replied in kind.

"You mean you leave because of me? That hurts me Obi-Wan, truly it does." Anakin feigned hurt, looking as if he would cry – All in jest of course.

At that moment, Qui-Gon approached them, "I'm glad to see you, Master" Obi-Wan greeted with a slight bow of the head.

"Its good to see you as well, Obi-Wan. How was your time with Senator Greyshade?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Marvelous. The Financial Reform Act was stalled after there was discovered a connection between the Senator's assassination plot and the Act. Though now there is a debate of whether it was a good thing, or may have just aggravated our current situation further." Obi-Wan answered with a slight chuckle.

"Always the way with these senators." Qui-Gon added, "They can never make their minds up. Bickering about things until the subjects no longer matter."

"But you can't say that of all senators," Anakin interjected quickly, "I think that some of them are actually wanting to do the best for the people." he thought of the Chancellor, and how kind he was – Padmé was a senator now as well, and from what he'd heard, she was very concerned about the Republic. A champion of democracy he would even argue.

"Some do, but there is always corruption to destroy things which are created for the better good. Remember this, my Padawan, where there is corruption, bad decisions will always follow. Many of the senators are this way." Qui-Gon explained to his padawan.

"Senator Peregrine isn't like that" Anakin argued in return.

"No, Tristan is one of the very few genuine ones. Nevertheless, he is a politician. You remember how he signed that bill to save Ozara's life? That was very political, very dangerous. Even he has weaknesses, others will exploit that." Qui-Gon answered, effectively shutting Anakin up.

Obi-Wan chuckled, "Funny that should be brought up" he said, "We have been invited to dinner at the Peregrines. Apparently both Leiana and Ozara are on Coruscant, and the Senator found out about Anakin's birthday. We are to celebrate it with them." he looked at Anakin, just waiting for the boys look.

"We're – we're going to see them?" Anakin asked, looking at Qui-Gon. His eyes shone with happiness, and obvious eagerness.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan exchanged a look, then burst out laughing, "I'll check with the Council" Qui-Gon said, "If they have nothing for us to do, then yes." Anakin smiled widely, then resumed his composure.

"Get some sleep Anakin, if I recall correctly, you haven't slept for a good 48 hours." Qui-Gon said concernedly.

"Thank you Master" he said, bowing to Obi-Wan and his master. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Anakin" the other Jedi chorused as the younger man left.

"Do you think it's wise, Master?" Obi-Wan asked when Anakin was out of hearing range.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Qui-Gon inquired.

"I remember that Ozara was very close to Anakin, that might not be the best for either of them." the Knight replied.

"I believe that it would not harm either if they met again. They are older, and no doubt their friendship will continue – whether it's stronger or weaker I don't know. I see no harm in it. Besides, I have been thinking about seeing my old friend. It gives me a good excuse." Qui-Gon replied, patting his old Padawan on the shoulder.

"Does he still dream about his mother?" Obi-Wan asked, referring to Anakin. Qui-Gon shook his head.

"No. I contacted her last month, she's doing alright. His anxiety has been resolved, for now anyways." the Jedi Master replied.

"How is that? He hasn't spoken to her has he?" Qui-Gon nodded, "But Master, its against the Code. The Council would surely not agree."

"It is for the best for Anakin. If he keeps in contact with his mother, then he will be able to focus on his tasks better. He was worried, and I believe that because he was so old when he left her, that he should keep in touch." Qui-Gon explained.

"But Master-"

"You don't remember much of your own family, save your brother. I don't remember mine either. He remembers his mother more than anyone, except perhaps Senator Amidala and Ozara. Anakin is very protective of those who he cares for, and if he is in the unknown – then he is more in danger than if he knows." Obi-Wan nodded in understanding.

"Very well, Master. Although if the Council found out -"

"The Council doesn't need to know." Qui-Gon interrupted, silently conveying to Obi-Wan to not speak about the subject.

They walked out of the hangar, continuing in small talk about Qui-Gon's last mission.

* * *

Anakin sat up in bed, he couldn't sleep. 48 hours without rest, a hour ago he could have slept for a month. He was excited. He hadn't seen his childhood friend in eight years, hearing from others who had dealt with her father how the family was. He worried about the family like he worried about his mother, constantly finding out how they were.

From what he had gathered, Nadia and the Senator had married, having a few children of their own. The two girls had been sent to other planets for political training. Leiana was sent to Naboo five years ago, and had become an invaluable asset to – of all people – Padmé. She was now constantly with the Senator on Coruscant, and apparently every other male padawan who had met her was fascinated. Not that Anakin understood that, he never really found her that fascinating. Kind, perhaps, but she was demure and rather quiet. She wasn't like Padmé, she wasn't as strong-willed or confident. He wondered if he would see Padmé soon. . .he hoped he would. Perhaps if Leiana was Padmé's companion, they would meet by accident.

Ozara, however, he hadn't heard much. The Chancellor was the one person who seemed to know anything about Ozara. She had been staying on Alderaan for the last two years, with Bail Organa's wife Breha, from what he understood. This was her first trip to Coruscant, as Senator Peregrine had just moved permanently to 500 Republica.

' _She's becoming a perfect politician_ ' Palpatine had said, ' _She has become very helpful to Senator Organa. He likes it, she's like the daughter he never had. No doubt, one day, she'll replace her father, and will represent her own planet. Either that, or her sister will_.'

Fingering the pendant around his neck, he wondered about various things: what did she look like now? Had she changed as much as he had? Would she recognize him? Would she still be that stubborn, hardheaded, and odd girl he knew before?

Would their friendship still be the same?

His questions were bothering him but he knew he would not have answers until the next day. But it seemed so long until then, hopefully the Council wouldn't mind too much if they went. He'd have so much to tell her. That is – if she was still interested in listening to his stories about his life as a Jedi. What if she wasn't the way she used to be? This was his most concerning thought, and he tried to ponder on it.

His exhaustion, however, eventually won his thoughts over – and he fell; quite soundly, asleep.

* * *

In the Factory District of Galactic City, a starship deftly landed. Out strode an armored man, a helmet hiding his features. A bounty hunter from the look of it. From another ship which was a little further away, and better hidden, a tall man with a sweeping cape came forward.

"Jango" he greeted with a accent which distinctly indicated that he was from one the aristocratic planets on the outer-rim. Indeed he was, he was from Serenno.

"Lord Tyranus" the bounty hunter replied tersely, "I got your holo. So, Senator Amidala is coming tomorrow." he stated, not asked.

"Yes, she must not get to the Senate. My master's orders, she is to die on that platform where she lands. Is that understood?" Tyranus asked.

"Of course, My Lord. I shall see to it personally. I have someone who will do well, an assassin named Zam Wesell. She owes me a favor." Jango said under his helmet.

"Excellent." the Sith replied, "Get it done tomorrow, and My Master will reward you well" Jango nodded, and returned to his ship – while the Sith returned to his, and sped out of the hangar toward the place his Master had indicated. Geon


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old friends meet once more.

As a new day dawned; Qui-Gon, Anakin, and Obi-Wan were summoned into the Council's presence. The mission on Ansion was covered, as well as Obi-Wan's report on Senator Greyshade. However, the Jedi Council's concern about Senator Peregrines invitation, was somewhat great – when they heard it. Although they trusted the senator himself, it was not that which worried them.

"There is really no need for you to go to the Senator, except to strengthen our ties with the senate." Master Windu said sternly.

"Strengthening ties, hmm, yes. A good point you make, Master Windu" Master Yoda replied, "But discussed, must another matter be before a decision can be reached. No longer needed in this session, your padawan is, Qui-Gon."

Qui-Gon nodded to Anakin before he could argue, motioning for him to leave. With a slight bow, the young padawan left the room in clear agitation.

"What is it that Anakin should not know about?" Qui-Gon asked the old Jedi before of him.

"The Senator's daughter, close to your padawan, she is. Too close, have I sensed. A trinket, he carries from her, to remember. Seen it, I have. Too attached, he is." Master Yoda stated his observations.

"It was given to him as a child, they were good friends." Qui-Gon replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Hmm. Grown, they now are. Friends, they will no longer be. Seen that too, I have." Yoda told him.

"Master Yoda has foreseen something regarding the younger daughter, Ozara." Master Windu explained, "Her fondness for him may be too much for him to deal with according to the Code."

"Anakin cares for her dearly, if she is kept from him would he not be in greater danger of breaking the Code?" Obi-wan asked.

It was Master Mundi who spoke, "Although young Skywalker is very centered on his feelings for others. You may be right, knight Kenobi, it may harm him. His tendencies for attachment may cause many problems within him, still it may not be very good for him to be in her presence again. He will be disappointed at the disagreement on this matter, but in time it will pass. As will his attachment, over time. Master Yoda is not the only one who has noticed his mind often wandered when news reached us of Ergon having been cut off, several years ago. That trinket he carries around his neck is one of his most precious possessions – the Jedi Code forbids possession. He must be watched closely." The elder Jedi master declared in retort with clear sternness in his voice.

Qui-Gon looked between Master Mundi, and Master Yoda. "I promise to watch over Anakin, if anything happens which causes alarm, then I will make the decision myself." he replied with just as much sternness.

"You are treading down a dangerous path, Qui-Gon, your padawan may only be harmed by your decision." Master Windu told him, "If he sees her again, and his attachment is strengthened, then it will only harm him more if he is separated from her. As a child, it was not as worrisome – but now it will be different."

"I do not think that Ozara would encourage such a thing, she is a sensible girl. I feel that if she thinks that Anakin would only harm himself, then she would be the one to sever the relationship." Obi-Wan interjected thoughtfully, "She and her sister were very conscious of the Jedi Code, as Anakin and I had many conversations about it with them. Besides, if Ozara is warned about his attachment – she may very well do something about it. Anakin would then deal with the severance easier, as it would come from her."

The Council members were silent, considering all they had heard. "Hmm," the sound Master Yoda emitted was thoughtful, "If sensible, this girl is; then worry, the Council will not. But, wary of Anakin's feelings, you must be master Qui-Gon. If to her, too attached he become – destroy him it will." he sighed, looking at the other Council members: "Accept this invitation, you shall." he declared.

"I understand" Qui-Gon replied, "I will be aware of both of them. I'll watch them carefully."

"You too, Obi-Wan," Master Windu said, "Be wary of your own feelings. The Council is not unaware of the unrest in your mind from when you returned last time."

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan bowed in respect, and left the room without further delay.

* * *

When Anakin's master, and once-fellow padawan exited the Council Chambers Anakin immediately started pestering them with questions: "Well, are we going? What did they say? Why did they want me out of there? Are they sending us somewhere right now? I hope they aren't, but what did they say?" The boy pestered without so much as a single breath of air.

Qui-Gon put his hand up in a placating manner, "Do you want to ask one question, or would your rather I answer them all in a row like: 'yes, gave me a warning, something not of importance to you, no, I already said'?" he asked playfully. To this Anakin silenced himself.

"So, yes?" he asked hopefully after a few moments, Obi-Wan put a hand on his shoulder.

"The Council has given their approval, and we shall conduct ourselves to Senator Peregrine's apartment in 500 Republica after you finish practicing your lightsaber techniques." the Knight said, a sliver of a smile on his face. Anakin's good mood could not be snuffed out by Obi-Wan's requirement, and with a large grin on his face – he practically skipped all the way to the training rooms.

* * *

The elevator of 500 Republica shot up the – over 1,000 stories – of the enormous building, the selection being 954.

"Do you think they'll recognize us?" Anakin asked his companions, earning a chuckle from both. "What?!" He asked almost defensively.

"You need to relax Anakin," Qui-Gon said, "Your excitement is overwhelming."

"But we haven't seen them in so many years. Aren't you somewhat happy at the turn of events?" Anakin replied.

"Yes, I'm glad to see them. But I'm not a Cracian Thumper impatiently moving closer to the line before the races start." Qui-Gon retorted, Anakin looked over to him.

"I'm sorry, Master. I wasn't aware that I was creating such a spectacle" the padawan replied.

Obi-Wan chuckled, "Oh yes, because when we landed in the hangar bay, you were just taking your time." he retorted sarcastically, "You weren't rushing us to move faster, and you didn't reach the elevator first pressing the buttons insistently – in fact, accidentally pressing the wrong ones in your haste. Oh yes, you weren't creating a spectacle in the least."

Anakin rolled his eyes, "As if you weren't in haste to get on the transport in the first place" he retorted, "You're simply too composed to ever make it obvious. You just breezed in, and told the pilot to take off. But I noticed you sitting there impatiently tapping your foot on the floor nonstop – in fact, your appearance is something I'm not used to. You took special care in it today, more care than you usually do, and even I didn't think that was possible!" Anakin retorted in turn.

"Nevertheless, Anakin," Qui-Gon interjected before Obi-Wan could respond, "Your behavior was somewhat amusing to watch. You must be more patient, otherwise your mind will never be calm enough to focus on the Force." he advised.

"Of course, Master." Anakin replied as a bell dinged, announcing their arrival.

The apartment was grand as it was spacious, decorated in the fashions of Ergon: cool, neutral tans mixed with their fair share of stark greens, dramatic blues, and passionate reds. Anakin remembered Wanderer's Mansion, the decoration was much of the same that he could recall from memory.

A silver protocol droid came toward them, "Greetings," it greeted with a stiff bow, "you must be the Jedi that my master is expecting. This way please." its voice was feminine, and it walked toward the grand room that could be seen through the foyer. "Mistress Nadia, the Jedi knights," the protocol droid announced.

The woman on the couch stirred, standing and turning to see them. "Qui-Gon!" she exclaimed, "Its good to see you. Though, I think we weren't expecting you for another hour. Her red hair was now graying at the temples, but her eyes sparkled in the same manner. "Ah," she said as her blue eyes sighted Anakin, "The birthday boy." She approached him, placing her hands on his arm in a motherly fashion. "Would you look at you? Who would have thought that somewhat chubby cheeked little boy that came to protect my equally chubby cheeked niece has grown into a handsome man?" she asked.

Anakin blushed a deep red, so much so that he could match the sofa. "Ah, he blushes." Nadia said with a chuckle of mirth, "I'm sorry to have embarrassed you, my dear boy. I simply couldn't help but notice." She placed her hand on his cheek. He smiled, he always liked Nadia, she reminded him a lot of his mother. She turned to Obi-Wan, and soon had him blushing in the same way.

"I'm surprised that your family is absent." Qui-Gon noted, after his padawans had been thoroughly embarrassed, "I would have thought that Leiana and Ozara would have come to see us by now."

Nadia laughed, "Oh, Ozara's here: studying last I recalled. Leiana is with Senator Amidala and will return with her father this evening. The little ones are probably off doing what children do. Tristan and I had more children. Camille, and then the twins: Marliu and Marius." she said, and as if on cue two girls who looked to be about six and eight yelled their way into the room.

The older girl spoke first. "Look what Marilu did!" she complained, causing her mother to gasp. The little girl's hair was chopped to her shoulders, the jaggedness of the lines showed that the child had done it herself.

"I only wanted to cut my hair like Zar!" the little girl replied impetuously, her little eyes beginning to well into tears.

Nadia crouched to her daughter's height, looking the hair over. "I told her not to do it" the older girl explained, "But she decided not to listen to me."

"I wanted you to cut it but you said you wouldn't!" Marilu argued with Camille.

"Ozara come here please!" Nadia called through the small apartment, prompting for a young woman to come around the corner. She practically radiated a demand of respect through her posture, mannerisms, and way of dress.

Anakin didn't recognize her at first. ' _That's Ozara_?' he thought, looking the newcomer over with critical eyes. He could see it, especially in her eyes: large and brown. Other than that, she looked completely different. She looked grown up, like a woman – not that he was surprised, as it had been eight years. Those eight years had changed him too. He noticed that her once long hair had been cut to just above her shoulders ' _Ah, that explains the younger one_.' he concluded, the little girl with the bad haircut wanted to be like her older sister. 'That figures.'

"How in the galaxy am I supposed to be able to study when there is yelling going on at a constant rate? I'll never be able to pass that test if I cannot concentrate!" Ozara complained, her eyes then landing on the Jedi, her face splitting into a large smile. "Qui-Gon! Obi-Wan!" she said excitedly, she then saw Anakin a look of wonder on her face. "Anakin?" he smiled at her, sheepishly stepping forward.

"Hi, Zar." he replied, mentally berating himself for his lack of suave. ' _I could have done that so much better_.'

"It is you!" she exclaimed, reaching up to hug him, he hugged her back, how many times had he dreamt of seeing his old friend? A number beyond measure.. "Would you look at you?" Ozara said, stepping back and looking him up and down. Anakin found it interesting how she and her aunt had the same reaction upon seeing him – that would be her stepmother now. "You're taller than I remember." she teased, he guffawed.

"Oh? Well so are you. Not that you were ever very tall." he replied, mentioning her short stature. She was, at least, a foot shorter than him. She raised an eyebrow in a challenging manner, then burst out laughing.

"You haven't changed, my friend. I'm glad to see that." She told him, he looked down at her, the smile still carved upon his face. She seemed to reluctantly pull her eyes away from him, and look at her stepmother.

Her eyes got large, as she looked at her little sister. "Oh dear" she said softly, her eyes looked to Nadia – who was looking at Ozara with a ' _I told you so_ ' look. "What happened?" She asked her little sister, taking a look at her hair. Marilu explained what had happened, and Ozara looked at the older girl.

"This is what happens, Ozara, when you decide to be rebellious." Nadia said, causing Ozara to take the scissors from Camille's hands. She sighed, and whispered in Marilu's ear causing a smile to erupt on the girl's face, and her tears to no longer fall. Ozara stood up, holding the scissors and her sisters hand. "Its not completely hopeless, I'll fix it. We'll be back soon" she told Nadia.

"Just remember to be finished before your father gets home." Nadia said, Ozara nodded, then looked back.

"You want to come with?" she asked Anakin, he looked at Qui-Gon.

The Jedi smiled, "I suppose you should, Anakin. Its where you want to go anyways. I shall have no need of you." he said. Anakin bowed slightly to Nadia, and followed Ozara out of the room.

"Well, Anakin, you must tell me all about your adventures." Ozara announced to the young Jedi.

"Oh, so you're still interested in listening about all of that?" he asked as she entered the 'fresher. She turned to him with an incredulous look on her face.

"Why would you ask such a question? I was always interested in your missions, ever since I was a girl. Skandar was the one who didn't like them." she said, picking up her sister and placing her on the sink.

Anakin leaned against the wall, "Well, where should I start?" he asked. She looked at her sister's hair, and cut precisely.

"Why don't you start on the mission that you were assigned to after us?" she suggested, turning her gaze to him – she seemed to be determined to take up where they had left off on their friendship.

With a smile on his face, Anakin began to recite his tales abroad in the Galaxy.

"Well, after our mission with you was over – we were sent to Telos IV, to investigate a political leader named Kad Chun. . ." he began, watching her fingers fix her sister's rather miserable looking mistake. Her presence was soothing, and he spoke with freedom once again.


	12. Chapter 12

". . .So you actually got into a podrace without your master's permission, and then were surprised when you got in trouble?" Ozara asked with a raised eyebrow.

Anakin bristled, "I had it handled!" he exclaimed, "Besides, if I hadn't been in the podrace, someone else would have been in the lead – which would have caused many deaths when those breaks went out. Would you rather that had happened?" he retorted, raising an eyebrow of his own.

She rolled her eyes, "This isn't up for argument, Anakin. Its either a good thing or bad – inspired or insipid. Had you not enrolled, would people have died? Yes. Does that mean that it was a good thing that you enrolled without permission? No." she said with exasperation.

"So you think that good cannot come out of bad?" he asked.

"I never said that." she said in sing-song fashion, "I said that what you did was wrong, but what occurred was good – but bad all at once. . .does that make any sense?" she asked herself softly.

"No, it doesn't. Not that you ever make much sense" Anakin teased with a smirk.

She scoffed, "It seems that I make better sense than you, Skywalker. At least I wouldn't have taken the risk you did." she said, placing the scissors on the sink. She looked at her handiwork of her sister's hair, smiling to herself. "What do you think?" she asked his opinion.

He looked Marilu over, she actually had done a good job. Her sister no longer looked like she had done it herself, "Nice." he said ever so slightly nodding his approval, she rolled her eyes again muttering something about 'boys and short answers' "By the way," he began as they were walking out of the 'fresher, "It wasn't an unnecessary risk. I saved probably a hundred people by doing what I did." she sighed.

"Yes, but you could have died yourself, still killing a hundred people." she replied curtly.

"Well I wouldn't have died anyways." he said smugly, she shook her head.

"Pride goes before a fall. One day you won't be able to say that" she said softly, smiling ever so sweetly and walking toward the great room. He frowned, and followed her. He had nothing in retort, but she laughed merrily "Anakin Skywalker with nothing to say? Not even a question? Perhaps there will be peace in our time." she said in a sarcastic tone. Anakin narrowed his eyes in a playful glare, but she just snickered and sat on the sofa next to Nadia.

"Teasing the poor padawan again, Ozara? Tsk, tsk, you know these young men are a little slow nowadays. Not a whit as sharp as the men of my day." her step-mother teased the young man.

Anakin gaped and Obi-Wan guffawed, "Slow?" the knight repeated, "I'm not following." he jested as the room erupted in laughter.

"Hello family!" a voice boomed from the foyer, "And Jedi" Senator Peregrine added once he entered the room. "Hello Qui-Gon, how are you?" the two men shook hands.

"Very well, Tristan. Have a lovely time with your family," Qui-Gon replied, "It's grown I've noticed" he looked toward the three children who had gathered in a corner to play a board game.

"Yes, yes." Tristan replied, "Five children are a little hard to handle, aren't they? Though you had it easy, Qui I'm jealous. Why? Because I think that two young men are easier than four daughters. At least you can talk to them like men." the two older men shared a chuckle, as a young woman came up from behind him.

"Would you rather you had sons then? Don't you know, father," she began, walking to where Nadia and Ozara sat, "Parent's don't lose daughters, they gain sons."

"Precisely. You stole the words from my mouth, Leia." Ozara said, then quickly got into a conversation about when Senator Amidala was returning.

Anakin didn't hear the answer as Tristan took his attention with a "Well, well, well – you grew up rather handsomely Anakin" the older man said, placing a hand on his shoulder. Hearing it from Nadia was embarrassing enough, but from the Senator himself was absolutely humiliated. "Ozara?" he caught his daughter's attention – halting their conversation. "Even you must admit he's handsomer than Skandar." To that Anakin shook his head in dismay, and utter embarrassment.

Ozara looked at Anakin, then returned her gaze to her father, "I refuse to answer such a question. It is unfair to both parties." she stated, turning back to the hazel-eyed Leiana.

"Refuse to answer because it is unfair? What has Organa turned you into?" he asked in a teasing manner. She looked at him slyly.

"A politician of course." she answered simply, Leiana chuckled. "You spend enough time with them, and nature takes its course. Its like spontaneous combustion." her tone was void of mirth, and chalked with seriousness.

Tristan shook his head, "She gets her wit from me. But this I have to say to you daughter: any woman who is sure of her own wits, is a match, at any time, for a man who is not sure of his own temper." he said.

Ozara sighed, "Too true. It seems that man is capable of great virtues but not of small; capable of defying his torturer, but not of keeping his temper." she retorted, "You'd think they'd learn that they should never do anything in a temper, its inevitable that they will do everything wrong."

The men seemed to only nod in remorseful remembrance, "I wish Anakin would take your advice, Ozara" Obi-Wan said with a chuckle, causing the young man to snap his head to glare at him, "It is one of your faults I'm afraid."

Anakin spluttered, trying to come up with something witty in reply. Ozara came to his defense however, saying: "Ah, but Obi-Wan, you must admit that youth is rash. Do you think that you made very good decisions when you were as young as Anakin? Its impossible to think with experience, when your experience is narrow." she said, Anakin had to chew her words a few times – wondering if she was helping or insulting him.

"And your astounding wisdom comes from. . .where exactly?" Obi-Wan asked in mock skepticism. "According to you, wisdom comes from experience. Your experience is narrow as well, as you are even younger than Anakin. Therefore your advice would be rather moot – would it not?"

"I refuse to answer that question, on the grounds that I don't know the answer." Ozara stated truthfully after a few moments, causing everyone to chuckle.

"Well, lets eat. I'm starving" Tristan announced, leading them all into the dining room. Nadia and the children went in; Obi-Wan and Leiana fell into step with each other, following the maternal figure of the household; and Anakin and Ozara were last.

"See my sister, she's missed him" Ozara said quietly as she took Anakin's arm, he looked at them both – smirking.

"I knew that he was taking extra care with his appearance. I knew it!" he felt like dancing with glee. . .but thankfully refrained, instead sitting down next to Ozara to eat. She chuckled and smiled, murmuring something which Anakin couldn't hear.

* * *

"So what have you been up to for the last eight years?" Obi-Wan asked Leiana, she smiled and looked up to him in turn.

"Oh, you know. Just being an adult, I'm in the legislative youth program, under Senator Amidala. That's been going on for about five years now. When my training is complete, then I will be the senator for Ergon." she said, looking across the table at her sister and Anakin – a feeling of nostalgia washing over her. This scene looked vaguely familiar, minus Skandar, and eight years of life. "Either I will or Ozara will" she added to what she had said, turning back to look at Obi-Wan, "But I think she is more fitted as a senator. You heard her wit earlier."

Obi-Wan chuckled, "That I did. She and Anakin deserve each other in that respect, his wisecracks have always been a constant irritant. Her wit is much of the same, unfortunately, but he needs someone who will meet each of his parries with an equal blow. She hurts his pride, he can't be all knowing with her around." he stated.

Leiana smiled, "Yes, I had noticed that. I have observed, however, that there is a major difference between wise-cracks and wit; wit has truth in it, wise-cracking is simply calisthenics with words." she observed.

The knights eyes went wide with humor, "Don't let Anakin catch you saying that, he takes pride in his 'calisthenics'" he said with a chuckle, following Leiana's gaze to the younger duo. Ozara was holding back her laughter, as Anakin was describing the mission about six years previous on Andara – when they went to investigate the missing senator's son. ' _Stupid Anakin_ ' Obi-Wan thought to himself, _'Getting himself in trouble with no worry about his own safety. Could've died on that mission, both him and Olin_.'

"Obi-Wan?" Leiana's voice broke through his reverie, he turned to her with a questioning look on his face. She chuckled softly, "A credit for your thoughts, Knight Kenobi?" she asked humorously.

"He's very happy to be here, you know." he replied, tilting his head toward Anakin, "His thoughts have been very Ozara focused for many years, especially when Ergon's communication system was cut off. You remember that, what was it? Four years ago? You must have been on Naboo." Obi-Wan calculated.

Leiana nodded, "Yes, I remember. I was worried as well, Senator Amidala almost insisted on going to Ergon to find out what was the matter. I convinced her otherwise of course, and we waited. The communications came back, of course, as it was found out that it had been a blockade – thanks to the Commerce Guild. My father, I remember, was in constant contact with me on Naboo, to find out if I had heard anything." her countenance became somber, "We were concerned, but it luckily resolved itself." She smiled once more, taking a sip of her Deltron spice wine. "Anakin was concerned? I was unaware that you even knew about it" she said.

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin once again, "He had somehow heard of it; and when he went on his mission to Mawan with Qui-Gon, Master Yoda, and Master Yaddle – his concentration was limited. He has never forgiven himself, as the mission cause the death of Master Yaddle." he explained, "When we returned to Coruscant, his first goal was to find out what happened. His relief was obvious, and his focus returned right before our next mission." he told her.

Leiana looked at the blond Jedi, "Fortunate for you, no doubt. Having someone whose mind isn't completely where it should be is difficult." she said, Obi-Wan nodded.

"Yes, it is." he replied.

' _Yes, Obi-Wan_.' Qui-Gon's voice echoed in his head, ' _Both Anakin and you were difficult to deal with on that mission. With both of you worried about their safety – albeit, Anakin more than you. As Leiana was on Naboo at the time_.'

' _Sorry, Master_ ' Obi-Wan apologized, "So how is Senator Amidala?" Obi-Wan asked his friend, she smiled and then began to tell him of her overtures with the ex-Queen of Naboo.

* * *

Anakin was on cloud nine, he and Ozara had spoken long into the evening – catching up on their lives apart. She seemed to be much more enjoyable now that she was older, her patience and understanding of his various missions were a refreshing thing to see. She was interested in his life, as much as he was interested in hers. They had spoken so long, that he was able to catch her up to his last mission on Ansion before they were told to leave; and she was able to tell him of her assignments with Senator Organa.

He talked and listened in his turn, taking pleasure in even noticing the little differences in her manner, voice and appearance. He had to say, she reminded him – in appearance – of Padmé. Her eyes dark brown, her hair nearly black, even the birthmarks on their cheeks were similar. He chuckled to himself as he considered that they could be sisters, but their mannerisms were different.

To say the least, this was probably the most enjoyable birthday he'd ever had. Who could want, or need more for that matter? He was in good company, had a great time, and had excellent food. Honestly, what more could a boy his age want? Maybe if Padmé would have been there, then it could have been even better. But, he'd have to wait, another time perhaps.

With a large smile on his face, he fell fast, and soundly asleep.

* * *

A Nubian Royal Cruiser entered the Coruscant airspace, escorted by two N-1 Starfighters.

"Senator, we are making our final approach to Coruscant" the lieutenant of the cruiser announced to his special passenger.

The regally dressed woman stood from her place, approaching the officer with her handmaiden, "Very good, Lieutenant." she replied, making herself ready for the landing.

The cruiser navigated its way through the buildings of the capital planet, the sun glinting off the chrome hull. The landing platform only a couple of hundred meters away, the two fighters land before the ship does, the pilots getting out. One had an eyepatch, the other a woman. The sleek spacecraft landed smoothly, the engines shutting down without so much as a hitch.

"I guess I was wrong," the pilot with the eyepatch said to the woman after removing his helmet, "there was no danger at all." the woman just stared at him; neither replying or taking her own helmet off.

The ramp of the ship lowered, the Senator at the top of it. She then began to descend, along with her guards and handmaiden. Her step was one of determination, unfaltering. Her foot was about to step on the platform when the sound of an explosion deafened all who were nearby. The starship was destroyed, and the pilots were thrown backward. The Senator's small body mercilessly thrown to the ground from the force of the blast.

Alarms sounded, calling for aide from the building which the platform was attached. Crews rushed out to help the victims of the explosion, the pilots standing and running to the senator's side. The woman got there first, removing her helmet – exposing her identity as the real Senator Amidala.

"Cordé. . ." Padmé said, cradling the other woman in her arms. Cordé opened her eyes briefly, swiftly fading from consciousness.

"I'm so sorry Milady. . ." she said softly, having difficulty breathing. Not surprising as blood was trickling from her mouth, the shockwave had apparently damaged her lungs. "I failed you, Senator" Padmé watched helplessly as her handmaiden died in her arms.

"No!" she argued with fate softly.

"Milady, you're still in danger here." the other pilot said. The Senator lowered her dead friend to the ground in devastation, standing up.

"I shouldn't have come back." she said absentmindedly.

The pilot looked at the dead woman on the ground them back to the senator. "This vote is very important. You did your duty – Cordé did hers. Now come." he began to walk away but Padmé just stood there. "Senator Amidala, please!" his tone more commanding. She turned toward him, and together they left the platform.

* * *

A few meters away, Zam Wesell was perched upon a building, a rocket launcher in her arms. She had made the shot, and yet, she saw that the senator was unharmed. "Damn Typho!" she swore, she would not be in Jango's good graces when he heard of her failure. She had made the hit – but the damn Captain had used a decoy. She should've known. This would be bad. . .time to go back to square one.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of AOTC, and Anakin finally reunites with Padme.... and insults Ozara in the process.

When Ozara woke the next day, it was well into the afternoon. The apartment was silent as a tomb as her family was already out for the day. Her father was no doubt at the senate; seeing as it was around luncheon, Nadia was most likely with her senatorial wife friends; Leiana was supposed to be with Senator Amidala who arrived that morning; and her half-siblings were probably farmed out to their various friends who resided with their families in 500 Republica.

She, however, needed get to level 1,030 to Senator Organas' apartment as soon as possible – and find out what he wanted her to do for the day. With that thought in her mind, she dressed and headed for the elevator. Pushing the button, she silently hoped that there was no one inside this one who was already higher than the 954th floor, or was going down. If so, it would be a long wait. To her happiness, the doors slid open with a ding, revealing her three favorite Jedi inside.

"Hello!" she greeted to the various looks of anticipation inside. Obi-Wan looked amused, Anakin: nervous, and Qui-Gon looked contemplative.

"Good morning, Ozara" Qui-Gon replied, "Going up?" she nodded and stepped inside, between the old Jedi Master and the fidgeting Anakin.

"1,030 if you please" she told Obi-Wan, who punched in the numbers. "Where are you headed to?" was her inquiry.

"1,043: Senator Amidala's apartment." Obi-Wan answered, she nodded.

"Leiana is probably there already, she told me that the Senator would arrive on Coruscant this morning." Ozara replied.

"You haven't heard?" Anakin asked, she looked at him with a puzzled glance.

"Heard what?" she asked. Anakin looked at her in astonishment.

"She very nearly didn't make it off the platform this morning. There was an assassination attempt, which almost killed her." his tone was clipped, Ozara just stared, the information still processing.

"Assassination attempt?" she repeated so as to help the words to sink in, "Why would anyone want to kill Senator Amidala?"

Qui-Gon looked down at the girl, answering her question himself: "She is for reform, and therefore is a target for those who wish to continue in their corruption. The same reason that Senator Greyshade died a couple of weeks ago" she shuddered in an instinctual manner.

"Is she alright?" she asked, Obi-Wan chuckled.

"Yes, she's fine we hear. Anakin, however, might not be soon." he pointed out his fellow Jedi's nervous composure. Ozara looked her friend over as he straightened out his robes, his breath coming quickly. Anakin glared, "You must admit, you do seem a little on edge, Anakin." Obi-Wan retorted.

Anakin let out a breath, "Not at all" he replied quickly, and rather defensively.

Obi-Wan and Ozara exchanged a look, her trying very hard not to giggle at her friend's discomfort. "I haven't felt you this tense since we fell into that nest of gundarks." the knight responded.

Ozara watched with interest as Anakin took on a patronizing tone, "You fell into that nightmare, Obi-Wan, and I rescued you, remember?"

"Oh, yeah." Obi-Wan said softly, as if remembering the incident with clarity, thanks to his younger friend's help. Qui-Gon shook his head as his two apprentices began to laugh. Ozara didn't understand the reference, but she just smiled and said nothing. Obi-Wan looked at Anakin once more, "You're sweating. Relax. Take a deep breath." he instructed.

"I haven't seen her in ten years, Obi-Wan." Anakin replied, as if trying to get his companion to understand.

"She's not queen anymore, Anakin" Qui-Gon told his padawan. Anakin shook his head.

"That's not why I'm nervous." he said softly, Ozara chuckled.

"Was he this bad when he came to see us?" she asked the Master of the group.

Qui-Gon looked between Anakin and the girl, "Not as much. He was more excited than nervous. He couldn't get there fast enough." he explained.

"No, he's worse now. Padmé seems to have this effect on him, always did." Obi-Wan said, Ozara looked toward the numbers counting off on the screen above.

"We're approaching my floor" she said quietly, feeling somewhat jealous but trying not to think of it until the Jedi were no longer in her presence. Qui-Gon sensed this, and looked down at her, her pursed lips and anxiety proved that she couldn't wait to get out of there. The bell dinged, and she stepped out quickly. "Well, it was nice to see you all." she said with a smile, "Give my regards to the Senator, and tell Leiana I said 'Good Morning'"

Obi-Wan smiled in return, and said 'Goodbye' as did Qui-Gon – but Anakin's mind was so focused on the thirteen floors above him, that he could only mutter a "Bye, Zar," as the doors closed.

Ozara stared at the elevator as she heard the machinery take it above her. Her heart felt pangs of jealousy as she contemplated the fact that Anakin was visibly nervous just with the thought of seeing Padmé Amidala. More than he had felt about seeing her, his old friend.

She turned toward Senator Organa's apartment, brooding over her newfound dislike of the beautiful, older senator who had obviously captured her friend's heart. He hadn't even spoken to her except to correct her; neither had he taken the time to give her his usual display of affection with their parting. Her heart beat faster in agitation, which only made her feel unwell.

She chastised herself for pondering on her jealousies for too long when a sense of calm washed over her – 'Thanks Qui-Gon' she thought in her mind, as she knew it was the kind Jedi Master who had sensed her troubles and tried to quiet them. He was like a second father who she knew less of, but he cared nonetheless. With newfound happiness, she went to see what Senator Organa had for her to do for the day.

* * *

Qui-Gon kept his mind on Ozara's feelings as the elevator went up. He felt her hurt at Anakin's 'goodbye', her jealousy at his nervousness, and her hatred for the object of his anxiety. He tried calming her through the Force, silently correcting his padawan's harsh attitude toward her. He touched her mind, silencing her thoughts. 'Thanks Qui-Gon' he heard her mental voice say, her gratitude obvious. The doors of the elevator dinged open again, this time on Padmé's floor. He withdrew his focus on the senator's daughter below, and instead brought himself to the current situation.

"Obi? Qui-Gon? Obi! Mesa sooo smilen to seein yousa. Wahooooo! An Qui-Gon! Itsa been a longo time. Mesa was waitin for yousa." Jar-Jar greeted, shaking their hands and bouncing around in a very Gungan manner.

"Its good to see you too Jar-Jar" Obi-Wan replied.

"A long time, indeed." Qui-Gon added.

Jar-Jar looked at Anakin, "...and this, I take it, is your apprentice...No! Ani? Nooo! Little bitty Ani? Nooo! Yousa so biggen! Yiyiyiyyi! Ani!" he quicky enveloped Anakin in a hug.

"Hi, Jar-Jar" Anakin said when the Gungan let go.

"Shesa expecting yousa. Ani... Mesa no believen" Jar-Jar stated, leading them into the rest of the apartment. "Theysa here. Lookie... lookie... Senator. Desa Jedi arriven." he announced to the group on the veranda.

Padmé walked in, her entourage of a military man, a handmaiden, and Leiana – following. The Jedi's bowed slightly, as Qui-Gon stepped forward. "Good afternoon Senator. It's a pleasure to see you again after all these years." he greeted.

She held her hand out with a smile, "Its been far too long Master Jinn. And Obi-Wan! I'm glad our paths have crossed again. However, I must inform you that I think your presence here, as protectors, is unnecessary." she said.

"I'm sure the Jedi Council has their reasons. They wouldn't send us here unless they thought we were needed to protect you." Obi-Wan said with all propriety when she looked at him. She smiled, and looked past his shoulder at Anakin.

"Ani?" she asked, watching as he came closer, "My goodness you've grown."

Anakin decided to be more smooth than he was when he saw Ozara the day before, "So have you. . .grown more beautiful I mean, and shorter – for a senator, I mean." he stuttered out, realizing that he had made the same mistake two days in a row. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon exchanged a look, shaking his head and sighing, each respectively.

Padmé laughed and shook her head, "Oh Ani, you'll always be that little boy I knew on Tatooine." she said, as Anakin ducked his head in embarrassment. She turned around, taking a seat on the couch. Leiana gave Obi-Wan a look of recognition, which he returned, and sat next to the Senator.

Qui-Gon followed, and took his seat, watching as Obi-Wan gave Anakin a disapproving glance and sat down.

"I can assure you, Senator, our presence will be invisible." Qui-Gon said, "We have no intention of being a burden to you. But you must trust our judgement."

"I do trust your judgement, Master Jinn. I simply do not believe that the situation is serious enough for Jedi to come here to protect me." she replied with clear agitation.

"The Council and the Chancellor obviously think you're in danger, Padmé" Anakin said, "Otherwise we would not be here." She looked at him, but said nothing in exchange.

"I'm very grateful you're here, Master Jinn. I'm Captain Typho, head of Her Majesty's security service. Queen Jamillia has informed you of your assignment. The situation is more dangerous than the Senator will, as you can see, admit." the Captain said, giving Padmé a pointed look.

She sighed, "I don't need more security, I need answers. I want to know who is trying to kill me. Even though I have my own theories." she said.

"We are here to protect you, Senator, not start an investigation." Obi-Wan replied rather quickly, and matter-of-factually.

"Though I'm sure that we will try and find out who's trying to kill you, Padmé. I promise you." Anakin interjected, earning a look from both of the older Jedi. He bit his lip in shame, he'd done it again – and quickly silenced.

"However, we will not exceed our mandate" Qui-Gon replied, trying to patch up the situation, "As Obi-Wan said, we have been ordered to protect you only. Investigation will be done by another party" he pointedly looked at Anakin, speaking in his mind. 'We will not go through this again, Anakin.' he told the young man before he could say anything more.

'I understand, Master. I shouldn't question you in front of others. But why else do you think we were assigned to protect her, if not to find the killer? Protection is a job for local security not Jedi! It's overkill, Master. Investigation is implied in our mandate. ' he argued.

'We will do exactly as the Council has instructed, Anakin. Nothing less, nothing more' Qui-Gon stated adamantly.

'You need to learn your place, young one.' Obi-Wan added, 'Such statements are not to be brought up in front of others. A padawan questioning his master is a sure sign of insubordination, which will only lead to complications in a mission.' the others in the room just stared at the Jedi who were no longer speaking but were looking at each other in a very communicative fashion.

"Perhaps with merely your presence, the mysteries surrounding this threat will be revealed." Padmé said, looking at Anakin, "Now, if you will excuse me, I will retire." she stood "You may stay here if you wish Leiana" she told the young woman. Leiana nodded, and curtsied as her mentor left the room.

"Well, I know I feel a lot better having you here. I'll have an officer situated on every floor and I'll be at the control center downstairs." Captain Typho informed the Jedi Master.

"Thank you, Captain. We will only be able to protect her if we work together. I shall have my padawans keep you informed, and your men must keep us informed. We will inspect the security here in a moment." Qui-Gon replied, the Captain nodded.

"I will go prepare my men for your inspection. We must do all we can to keep the Senator safe." he said, bowing in respect and getting into the elevator. The doors shut on him.

"Mesa busten wit happiness seein yousa again, Ani. Deesa bad times, bombad times." Jar-Jar said to the depressed looking padawan.

"She hardly recognized me, Jar Jar. I've thought about her every day since we parted... and she's forgotten me completely. Even Ozara recognized me, and tried to cause for our friendship to continue where we left off. But Padmé just looked at me in a strange kind of recognition, and pretended that I was still the little boy that she last saw. Its been ten years!" he said in perturbation.

"Shesa happy. Happier den mesa seein her in longo time." Jar-Jar tried to comfort him.

"Anakin, you're focusing on the negative again. Be mindful of your thoughts." Obi-Wan said from beside Leiana, looking at Qui-Gon who had approached. "Ozara says 'good morning'" he told the Ergon beauty. She smiled and said something which Anakin couldn't make out.

"Obi-Wan and Jar-Jar are right, she was pleased to see us." the Jedi Master assured. "Ozara was different because you spent more time with her than Padmé. It was only natural, seeing as your relationship was rather close." Anakin sighed and nodded.

"You're right, Master." he said, with a smile. Qui-Gon checked in on Ozara as he was thinking of her – she was happily writing a report of Senator Organa's proposal for alterations Alderaan, no longer contemplating hatred toward Padmé. "Now, lets check the security here." he said, heading toward the foyer.

"Yes, Master" Obi-Wan and Anakin chorused, and followed him.

* * *

Chancellor Palpatine sat in his office, contemplating this newfound problem. Not that it was really a problem, as Senator Amidala wasn't supposed to die. An assassination attempt was just that, an attempt. It was meant to scare – not Amidala – but Naboo as a whole, and the senate entity. If Senator Amidala wasn't safe, who else wasn't? His holo came to life, as the thin, blue image of a woman came up.

"Kacia" the Sith Chancellor greeted, "What news?"

"The Jedi are in the apartment," his daughter greeted, a hood over her head to hide her features – but the voice garbler missing. Her voice was like a politician: well-educated, and aristocratic in tone. "There is going to be another attempt, isn't there?" she asked knowingly.

"Yes," Sidious replied, "Kohuns are going to be put in the room, as you know they will move slow – giving time for our Jedi protectors to sense the danger and save the Senator. There will be no assassination tonight either. I don't want our favorite queen to die. I have my reasons for causing this havoc." he said.

Kacia nodded slowly, "What do you want me to do, Master?" she asked.

"Nothing, my dear." the two-faced politician replied, "Let the Jedi do all the work, it will be more believable. How is Anakin?" he asked.

The woman's chuckle was obvious, "A hothead, as usual. He very nearly questioned his Master today, in front of others. He's going to be an easy target, his temper is far too easy to control. His Master, however, has his utter respect – and therefore, was able to stop him before he discredited them completely." she replied, "Qui-Gon is going to be a problem."

Palpatine shook his head and chuckled, "I'm not worried about the Jedi Master – Anakin listens to me much more. Besides, the time will come when his Master will no longer be able to help him. Not even from the grave." he replied.

Kacia nodded again, "Very well. I shall leave you then?"

"Goodbye, my dear, sleep well." he cut off the conversation, closing the holo.

Sleep well, indeed . . .


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padme is nearly killed... and the chase begins.

The Jedi temple was shrouded in darkness, as night fell on the city planet. Most of those inside were either sleeping, meditating, or finishing on their practices. In one corridor, two masters walked side by side – forgive me, one walked as the other levitated so as to be at the same level with his companion. Master Windu was much larger than Master Yoda, and therefore was trying to walk slowly as to allow his fellow Jedi to keep pace with his floating chair.

"On your mind, something is, Master Windu. Something troubling." the Jedi Grand Master stated to his old padawan.

"Something has been troubling me since yesterday, something which I can't understand. Why couldn't we see this attack on the Senator? It is very unusual that we were unaware of such an event before it occurred. Something is off." The Korunnai voiced.

"Hmm. Masking the future, is this disturbance in the Force." Master Yoda said, "To catch us unaware, its goal was. The Dark Side, I sense in this matter."

Master Windu sighed, "The prophecy is coming true, the Dark Side is growing. But why could we not sense it?" he asked.

"Only those who have turned to the Dark Side can sense the possibilities of the future, in such a matter." Master Yoda answered.

"It's been ten years, and the Sith still have yet to show themselves. They can't wait forever, its impossible for them to do that. They are too proud to keep in darkness for too long." Windu said adamantly.

Master Yoda nodded, "Out there, they are. A certainty that is. Show themselves, they will, it is only a matter of when." he said, as they fell into troubled and thoughtful silence, walking out of the corridor. Their footsteps were the only sound as they went along.

* * *

Anakin stood on Padmés' balcony in a meditative state. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had gone to check on all the security systems, leaving him to make sure nothing happened at the actual apartment. His mind wandered, using his senses he could "feel," the many occupants of the building – but he was searching for only one. Qui-Gon had spoken to him earlier in the day, making it clear to him that his behavior toward Ozara earlier was unacceptable. He felt guilty for being so short with her, his nervousness being his excuse. But he knew he needed to apologize, and figured that this would be the best way.

He found her, she was getting ready for bed – her mind exhausted from her report that she had written earlier in the day.

'Ozara?' he asked in her mind, it had been so many years since he had contacted her mind. Last time was an emergency, he only hoped that she would respond. He smiled when she answered, a slight comfort from his own thoughts.

'Anakin?' she replied, 'What is it?'

'I'm sorry' he said deciding to just get it out at once, 'I didn't mean to be so. . .well short when speaking with you earlier. You weren't aware of what was going on. I suppose I was just nervous.' he apologized in what he hoped conveyed that he really did feel sorry.

She sighed in her mind, 'I wasn't too worried about it, Anakin. I understood your anxiety. I may not have liked it, but its only natural to be nervous about seeing someone that you haven't even spoken to in years. I was just as nervous last night when you guys came for dinner.' she replied softly. He could hear the slight hurt in her voice.

'What's wrong?' he asked in concern.

'Nothing. Why? Is something wrong?' she retorted.

'No. . . ' he answered.

'Then there is nothing wrong, is there?' he was surprised at her tone, it was as if she had no desire to speak of what she was thinking of. 'Don't worry about me, Anakin. You have someone much more important that you should be taking care of. How did it go anyway?' was her inquiry.

'Marvelous.' he replied, did he really want to tell her just how ridiculous he'd been? 'We met, bowed, sat down. I embarrassed myself by speaking out of turn, but she seemed to understand and just smiled.'

'She smiled?' Ozara asked with a laugh in her voice, but said nothing more.

'Yeah, but she didn't remember me at first, like you did. But Qui-Gon says that its because you and I have a different relationship. Zar, I have thought about her every day since we parted – but she didn't even remember me.' he replied despondently.

'You have changed a lot, Anakin,' she replied, 'And seeing as she is older than you, that may account for her momentary lapse in memory.' she chuckled.

'She's not that much older!' Anakin replied defensively, 'She's only six years my senior. You should have seen her, Zar. she's just as beautiful as I remember in my dreams.' he said dreamily, listening for a response – but there was silence on her end. He knew she was still awake, 'Zar, please don't be angry. Padmé is –' he was interrupted by footsteps outside the door. 'Hold on' he told Ozara, taking out his lightsaber. 'Never mind, its just Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon returning.' he said with a smile on his face as the door to the apartment slid open revealing the two Jedi.

'Well, I'm tired, Anakin, so I'll get going.' his friend said on the other side.

'Oh? Okay, goodnight Ozara. Sweet dreams.' he replied, he could practically see her snuggling into her warm bed. It was somewhat humorous, and brought a smirk to his face.

'Goodnight, Anakin, stay safe.' she told him, and her mind was no longer active.

"Captain Typho has more than enough men downstairs. No assassin would try that way." Obi-Wan said as he walked in.

"Any activity up here?" Qui-Gon asked, and Anakin shook his head in turn.

"Quiet as a tomb. I don't like just waiting here for something to happen to her." the padawan stated as Obi-Wan withdrew a palm-sized view scanner from his utility belt.

"What's going on?" Obi-Wan asked as he looked at the scanner. Anakin looked over his shoulder, seeing what the knight was talking about. The shot showed R2 by the door, but there was no sign of Padmé or a bed.

Anakin shrugged, "Oh, she covered the cameras. I don't think she liked me watching her." he said.

"What is she thinking?" Obi-Wan replied, walking toward the door and tuning into the Force to see what was going on in the room. Padmé was asleep as far as he could tell.

"She programmed R2 to warn us if there is an intruder." Anakin retorted, "She'll be fine."

"You don't know that, Anakin. There are many ways to kill a senator, other than an intruder." Qui-Gon said, "Assassins are very clever when it comes to new and inventive ways to kill their targets. Intruders are a thing of the past."

"I know" Anakin replied, "But don't we want to catch this assassin, Master?"

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan exchanged a look, "You're using her as bait" Obi-Wan pointed out.

"It was her idea" Anakin said defensively, "Don't worry, no harm will come to her – I can sense everything going on in that room. Trust me." The apprentice said assuredly.

Obi-Wan looked toward her bedroom door, "Its too risky, besides your senses aren't that attuned Anakin. You still have much to learn."

"They're tuned enough." Anakin retorted, "Besides, I think that it is our duty to protect her – catching the assassin is required. Isn't it?"

"Ah, so we get back to the conversation from earlier." Obi-Wan said, "We never did finish that."

Anakin sighed, "Yes, I'm sorry about that." he said, "I suppose I got too comfortable around her, and spoke my mind without checking to see if that was good or bad."

"It is better to stay silent, than make a grievous mistake by saying something which would only be bad in a situation." Obi-Wan said, "You have to be more careful, Anakin. You may know Padmé, but she is still a senator."

With a roll of his eyes, Anakin walked back onto the balcony. Obi-Wan went to another portion of the apartment, and Qui-Gon joined him.

"What were you up to while we were checking on security?" his master asked.

"Just meditating, Master. I apologized to Ozara, as you recommended." Anakin replied tersely.

"How is she?" Qui-Gon asked.

Anakin used this as an excuse to check her mind. He sneaked into it to see what she was dreaming about – her dreams were pleasant, with little children running around in the grass on Ergon while she watched. She smiled and started playing with them, her happiness evident. He smiled and withdrew from her mind, allowing her to sleep in peace. "She's sleeping." he answered.

"Thats good" Qui-Gon said, "I was worried about her earlier. She was hurt by your lack of friendliness. Which could be very bad."

"I know." Anakin replied, "She was somewhat agitated, but I think that everything is fine now."

Obi-Wan came back before Qui-Gon could reply. He looked at Anakin, "You look tired." he stated.

"I haven't slept well for a couple of days. The dreams about my mother have returned." he explained.

"Dreams pass in time" Obi-Wan answered, "But I suppose your mind will be at rest if you were to speak to her again."

Anakin looked at his master with a raised brow, "You told him?" he asked.

Qui-Gon nodded, "Yes, I thought he should know, Anakin. Secrets are not the way of the Jedi, and if the Council were to ask me, then I would say the same to them." he said. "Obi-Wan is right, it will probably help your dreams. Perhaps tomorrow we might contact your mother again, its been a month." he said.

Anakin smiled, "Thank you Master." he said with gratitude. "My dreams are worrisome. Anyways, I'd rather dream of Padmé" he said, walking back in, "Just being around her again is intoxicating."

"Be mindful of your thoughts, Anakin, they betray you. You have made a commitment to the Jedi Order, a commitment not easily broken. Don't forget she's a politician, and like I said earlier, they are not to be trusted." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin huffed, "What is it between you two? You are always saying that senators are bad, but you generalize too much. Even you said that Senator Peregrine, for instance, was a good man. You seem to like them. She's like him, she's different than the others in the senate."

It was Obi-Wan who replied, "It has been my experience that most Senators are only focused on pleasing those who fund their campaigns. And they are more than willing to forget the niceties of democracy to get those funds." he said with what sounded like disgust laced with propriety.

"Please, Obi, not another lecture on the economics of politics." Anakin pleaded.

"Nevertheless, Anakin," Qui-Gon started, "Even you must admit that many senators are crooked and deal in a way which only benefits themselves. We aren't generalizing, we are simply saying that most are the rule. Senator Peregrine is a very rare exception to the rule."

"Leiana, no doubt, you would say is an exception, and if Ozara became a senator you would call her an exception. We all know she would be an exception. But isn't it possible that Padmé and the Chancellor are just as much the exception as they are?" Anakin argued.

"Palpatine is a politician, and I've observed that he is very clever at following the passions and prejudices of his fellow Senators." Obi-Wan replied.

"Yet you wouldn't say that about Senator Peregrine. Besides, I think that the Chancellor is a good man. In fact my instincts are very positive about –" he looked stunned as he sharply turned his toward the door to Padmé's bedroom.

"I sense it too" Qui-Gon said, as they three of them ran to her aid. The door slid open, and Anakin – lightsaber in hand – leapt upto her bed, slicing the poisonous Kohuns from off her body with precision. Padmé woke, sitting up in surprise. Had it been any other situation, it would have been embarrassing. She demurely pulled her nightgown over her shoulder.

Obi-Wan looked around the room, trying to find out how they got in, when he looked at the window. A droid was outside the blinds, but sensing their presence, it began to disengage itself from the glass. In a flash, Obi-Wan raced toward it, crashing through the blinds and glass as he grabbed a hold of the fleeing droid.

The other Jedi looked toward where Obi-Wan had just disappeared through, looking at one another. "Anakin, go after him." Qui-Gon ordered, his padawan nodded, standing from Padmé's bed and running out as Dormé, Padmé's handmaiden ran in.

"Are you alright, M'Lady?" she asked, Padmé nodded, looking at Qui-Gon.

"Don't worry, Senator, everything is under control." he told her as she nodded dumbly. He walked out of the room, picking up his comlink, "Captain Typho, we have a problem. . ."


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chase: where Anakin and Obi-Wan bicker like children.

Obi-Wan held on for dear life, silently wishing that he hadn't been so foolish as to jump out a spires' window. Then again, he didn't really have a choice. He may not agree with Anakin's methods, but he had to give the boy credit: them finding the assassin was one of their priorities – it just wasn't officially on record. He squinted, seeing someone pointing a blaster at him. His heart dropped as he realized that they were going to shoot the droid from his hands and leave him to free fall. "I have a bad feeling about this." he muttered to himself.

"Oh blast!" he exclaimed, as his theory was proven correct when the blast decimated the probe droid. He suddenly started falling, hoping that Qui-Gon had sent Anakin to get him, and that the boy would arrive soon. Fifty stories later, he wasn't disappointed, as Anakin was soon flying below him in a yellow speeder. Anakin maneuvered the speeder to him land – and land he did, struggling at first, be eventually managing to be able to sit down in the passenger seat.

"That was wacky, I almost lost you in traffic." Anakin said in a lighthearted manner, as if they were talking about the weather.

"What took you so long?" Obi-Wan snapped.

"Oh, you know, Obi, I couldn't find the speeder I really liked. With an open cockpit, and the right speed capabilities. Then, you know, I had to get a really gonzo color – cause, you know, I can't stand a subtle colored ship. Something about yellow really stands out and makes a statement." Anakin replied, swerving in and out of traffic, zooming upward in hot pursuit of the of the other speeder.

"You know, Anakin, if you'd spend as much time on your saber techniques as you do your wit – you'd rival Master Yoda as a swordsman." Obi-Wan said as Anakin dove down.

"I thought I already did, after all no one can beat me. I'm the 'Chosen One' you know" Anakin replied sarcastically.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Only in your mind, my very young friend. Careful! Hey, easy!" he yelled as Anakin managed to fly through a construction site, and almost hit another speeder – all while the person who started this whole mess was firing at them.

"Sorry, Obi, I forgot you don't like flying." Anakin said.

"Its not flying, I don't mind flying – but what you do is suicide! Its like you have no sense of self-preservation. You survive on adrenaline rushes, which is a very dangerous thing to do." Obi-Wan said, a look of pain on his face.

"Obi-Wan, you know I've been flying since before I could walk. I'm very good at this thing." Anakin boasted, doing a spin.

"Just slow down! There! There he goes!" Obi-Wan pointed to a tunnel ahead of them. Anakin followed into the tunnel, then seeing a commuter tram coming out he flipped them over going back the way they came – but only barely. "You know I don't like it when you do that!" Obi-Wan shouted.

"I'm sorry, Obi, but don't worry. This guy's gonna kill himself any minute now!" Anakin replied, they had lost their pursuit. Instead, their pursuit was becoming their pursuer, as she pulled behind them, shooting them from an easier angle. Anakin slammed on the brakes, coming up alongside Zam.

"Anakin! What are you doing?! He's going to blast me!" Obi-Wan screeched as she was now firing point-blank at Obi-Wan.

"Right – this isn't working." Anakin replied, sliding under her speeder. She skimmed over a rooftop, causing him to slide back.

"Watch out for those banners!" Obi-Wan warned, but it was too late as Anakin rounded a corner and clipped a flag – causing it to get caught. "That was too close" Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief.

"Clear that!" Anakin ordered, "Clear the flag, we're losing power. Hurry!" Obi-Wan did as commanded for once, and crawled out on the front engine pulling the flag free. The speeder surged forward with newfound energy.

"Whoooaaa! Don't do that!" Obi-Wan yelled, "I don't like it when you do that!" Anakin apologized halfheartedly, running straight into a couple of power couplings. "Anakin! Ho-how many t-times have I told you to stay away from pow-power coup-lings?!" Obi-Wan shouted between electrical pulses.

"Sorry Obi." Anakin apologized again, he seemed to be doing that a lot. The speeder suddenly stalled. "I got us through that one alright" he stated.

"No you didn't!" Obi-Wan exclaimed furiously, "We've stalled! And you almost got us killed!"

"I think we're still alive" Anakin replied, trying to get the speeder to start – it roared to life.

"It was stupid! If Qui-Gon were here – or even Ozara – they would tell you you shouldn't have done that." Obi-Wan was angry, which would have been humorous had the situation not been dire.

"I could have made it. . ." Anakin began sheepishly.

"Right, you could have – but you didn't! And now we've lost him for good." Suddenly, blaster bolts slammed into the speeder, as if it was purposefully done. "Oh great, an ambush. Oh, this is getting better and better." Obi-Wan said sarcastically as Zam sped off, Anakin followed. An explosion went off near them, rocking the speeder again.

"Well, I suppose I can say this; we didn't lose him" Anakin said, Obi-Wan growled under his breath as he slapped out the small fire on the dashboard. Zam went up and down, through cross traffic. A near miss was counted as a speeder almost hit them. The assassin turned down and left between two buildings. Anakin pulled up and to the right, this time not following.

"Where are you going?! He went that way!" Obi-Wan said.

"Obi-Wan, if we keep this chase going, that creep's gonna end up deep-fried. Personally, I'd very much like to find out who in the hell he is and who he's working for. This is a shortcut... I think." Anakin explained, suddenly doubting himself. 'Pride goes before a fall' he could hear Ozara say in his mind. What would she say to this?

"What do you mean 'you think'?" Obi-Wan said sarcastically. Anakin turned up a side street, zooming up several stories – then stopped fifty stories up. "Well that's fantastic. I think you lost him. This is some kind of shortcut, he went completely the other way." the Jedi Knight pointed behind them, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I'm very sorry, Obi-Wan." Anakin said, looking below them.

"Once again, Anakin you-"

"Excuse me." the padawan replied calmly, standing up and jumping over the side.

Obi-Wan looked down, seeing Zam's speeder cruising about five stories below – "I hate when he does that" he said, taking hold of the controls, and sending the speeder into a dive.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Padmés apartment, Qui-Gon and Captain Typho were working together to keep panic down, and the Senator safe. "I have informed the lower levels to be careful." Captain Typho was saying, "No one can leave the building without positive identification."

"I don't think the assassin is in the building, that droid was sent from somewhere else. Besides, it would be too obvious if an intruder was in the building. Nevertheless, continue in your check just to be safe." the Jedi master replied. The Captain nodded, bowed, and walked out.

"Master Jinn" Padmés' voice called. He turned to see the senator somewhat composed – at least she wasn't in her nightgown anymore. "Forgive me, I was unaware that the situation really was that serious." she said.

Qui-Gon smiled, "Well, at least we were here when it happened, Senator. If we had not, you very well may have died. However, the Council's decision worked for the best." he said.

She nodded, "Still, you saved my life. I am very grateful for that." she said, "I can only hope that Anakin and Obi-Wan are doing alright." Qui-Gon placed a comforting hand on her arm.

"I'm sure they are, this isn't their first mission, they've worked together before. They'll be fine, and hopefully they'll be able to catch the assassin." he assured her, she smiled.

"Thank you, Qui-Gon, your words are comforting." she replied.

"Perhaps you should go back to bed, Senator, you still need your rest" he suggested, she nodded and went back to her room – Dormé in tow. Qui-Gon tensed as he heard the elevator approach, stopping at the floor he was on. His fingers twitched near his lightsaber, he wasn't going to draw it until he knew who it was.

The door slid open, as Leiana came into the apartment. "Qui-Gon!" she exclaimed in greeting. He smiled and relaxed, knowing that she was no threat. "I heard what happened, Dormé sent for me – the Senator was attacked?" she asked.

"Yes, but she's still alive, and perfectly fine." he replied, "If we hadn't been here, however, I fear that things would have taken a different turn." He watched as she looked around, knowing her question before she asked it.

"Where are Obi-Wan and Anakin?" she asked, he looked out the window remembering how Obi-Wan had jumped right through Padmé's in an effort to stop the droid. That man didn't know how much like a son he was to Qui-Gon, there was a definite parental kind of worry for the Jedi Master.

"They are after the assassin," he answered, "I don't know where they are at the moment though." Leiana nodded slowly, he could see the worry in her eyes. "Don't be concerned, Obi-Wan is a very capable Jedi – he won't be easy to defeat if that is what it comes to." he assured her, she smiled.

"Thank you, Qui-Gon." she said, "I'll go to Her Ladyship now." he nodded and she left. He once more looked out the window.

'How did I wind up with two of the most reckless initiates of the Jedi Order as my padawans.' he thought, then chuckled as he heard Obi-Wan practically say: "Please, Master, don't disobey the Order, not again." – 'Oh, right.'

* * *

Anakin rolled on the ground a few times, still reeling from the impact of the changeling's speeder with the ground. 'Well, at least she can't use the airspace against me.' he reasoned, standing with his arm to his ribs. 'Ouch' his blue eyes quickly sought out the pilot of that speeder that he'd been chasing for who knows how long. The crowd parted as the he/she clambered out, looking at him for a moment, before taking off on foot.

Not thinking twice, Anakin followed in pursuit, momentarily forgetting the pain in his chest from the fall. He had other matters on his mind, and his ribs were not it. He weaved in and out of people as he had weaved between the speeders that now hovered above them. Of course, he was much more agile in a speeder than on foot – it was his gift. Using his height to see above the crowd, he saw the Clawdite enter one of the cantinas. He followed, unsure of what to expect, but this much he knew – he was not letting her out of his sight.

* * *

Obi-Wan hovered a dozen feet above the dirty streets of Coruscant. To say the least, this part of the infamous City Planet was horrible. It was like Tatooine – except much worse. The seedy underbelly of the capital of the galaxy with its broken sidewalks, putrid smell, and garish lights which mirrored themselves in the filthy puddles from the night before rain.

He scanned what he could see of the crowd for Anakin, quickly spotting the six-foot-one Jedi plowing through the alien low-lives of this well-forgotten part of the planet. He landed the speeder, running toward where Anakin was heading – one of the cantinas. . .he figured.

"Anakin!" he called the young man, who stopped, looking for him.

"She went into that club, Obi-Wan. We got to get her!" Anakin said in a rush, his breathing heavy from his running.

"Patience. Use the Force, Anakin. Think." Obi-Wan instructed, Anakin nodded holding a hand to his furiously beating heart. "He went in there to hide, not to run." Obi-Wan said as Anakin nodded again. Obi-Wan held his hand up, holding Anakin's lightsaber, "Next time, try not to lose it." he said, Anakin went to reach for it, but Obi-Wan kept a firm hold on it "A Jedi's saber is his most prized possession... "

Anakin was getting agitated, "Yes, Obi-Wan." he said tersely.

"He must keep it with him at all times... " Obi-Wan continued.

"I know, Obi-Wan." Anakin replied trying to take the lightsaber again, but Obi-Wan kept it out of his reach.

"This weapon is your life." he finished.

"I've heard this lesson before." Anakin said with a sigh.

Obi-Wan let him take the lightsaber, "But you haven't learned anything, Anakin." he said stepping toward the entrance of the cantina.

"I try, Obi-Wan. Trust me, I do." the Padawan replied, following the knight. All eyes were on the mysterious Jedi as they entered where no Jedi typically came.

"Can you see him?" Obi-Wan asked, Anakin looked around.

"I think 'he' is a 'she'." Anakin said slowly, turning to look at Obi-Wan, "And I think 'she' is a changeling." he finished, remembering how the thing's face had changed when he cut open the cockpit with his saber. It so shocked him that he went reeling back – hence the reason that Obi-Wan had his weapon.

"In that case, be extra careful." Obi-Wan said, nodding toward the room, "Go find her" he ordered.

"Where are you going?" Anakin asked quickly.

"For a drink" Obi-Wan answered, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Anakin blinked in surprise, then did as he was told and began looking through the cantina for any sign of the the Clawdite. He didn't see anything, just faces of people who were looking at him curiously, wondering just what he was doing there. A few more minutes passed before his attention was drawn by a lightsaber igniting to life from Obi-Wan's direction.

In a flash, he had his lightsaber activated and was by his friend's side. Anakin recognized the woman who Obi-Wan disarmed – quite literally too. The entire cantina fell silent as Obi-Wan lifted the changeling and began carrying her out.

"Easy. Official Jedi business, go back to your drinks." Anakin told everyone, using a bit of the Force to put an emphasis on his words. Slowly, all the alien lifeforms around him went back to their various discussions, and the cantina was once more alive with the hum of voices.

Together, Anakin and Obi-Wan took Zam to an alleyway, and lowered her to the ground. Obi-Wan looked at her now stump as she looked hatefully at Anakin.

"Do you know who it was you were trying to kill?" Obi-Wan asked.

"The Senator from Naboo" Zam replied quickly.

"Who hired you?" the Knight asked, she glared at him.

"It was just a job" was her response.

Anakin wasn't as patient as his friend, "Who hired you? Tell us."

"It doesn't matter. That Senator's gonna die soon anyway, and the next one won't make the same mistake I did." she said remorsefully.

Obi-Wan made some comment about her needing treatment for her wound, "Tell us now!" Anakin commanded.

She said nothing for a moment, glaring at the padawan. "It was a bounty hunter called-" she never finished her sentence as she twitched, shriveling back to her original form in death.

The sound of rockets caught their attention, and they looked up just in time to see an armored man taking off. Obi-Wan looked back at Zam, pulling something from her neck.

"Toxic dart" he said simply, "We need to get back to Qui-Gon. The Council needs to know about this." Anakin nodded, as they both stood up, and walked back to the speeder. "Ah-ah. This time, Anakin, I'll do the flying" he said, climbing into the driver's seat.

"Alright, but only this time" Anakin replied as the speeder shot into the air. Obi-Wan smirked, as they headed back to Padmé's apartment.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mission assignment... and Ozara gets to come along. Goody.

The next day, the three Jedi stood before the Council once more. The events of the previous night already recounted, they now awaited the circle of Masters to decide what was going to happen next.

"Hmm." Master Yoda began, "Interesting evening, you have endured. Track down this bounty hunter, you must, Qui-Gon. For the safety of the Senator, among others, you must."

"Most importantly, you must find out who he's working for. I feel there is more to this attack than one person out for revenge." Master Windu added, "The Dark Side is predominate in this matter."

Qui-Gon nodded, "What about Senator Amidala? She will still need protection – is another team going to be assigned to her?"

"Another team?" Yoda repeated, "No. The Senator's safety, handle that your padawan will."

"Anakin, you will escort the Senator back to her home planet of Naboo. She'll be safer there – and don't use registered transport, travel as refugees." Master Windu sternly ordered him.

"As leader of the opposition, it will be very hard to get the Senator to leave the capital." Anakin replied.

"Until caught the killer is, our judgment, Senator Amidala, must respect. In her best interest, this decision has been made." Master Yoda said.

"Anakin, go to the Senate ask Chancellor Palpatine to speak with her on this matter." Master Windu commanded.

"As for Knight Kenobi," Master Yoda began, "Remain with her decoy, you must. To protect her, and her aide Senator Peregrine's daughter, from any further attacks."

"Leiana is not to go with Padmé then?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No" Master Windu replied, "To keep up the charade, Leiana Peregrine will remain with Senator Amidala's decoy. As the girl is well known as Senator Amidala's aide, it would be harder to get her off the planet unnoticed. She would only cause more complications by going."

"Then the decoy and the aide will be under my protection?" Obi-Wan restated, as to ensure he understood his orders.

"Yes, you will remain with them while Master Jinn goes to find the bounty hunter, and Anakin will go to Naboo with the Senator." Master Windu replied, "Anakin go to the Chancellor, and Obi-Wan, inform the Peregrine girl of what is going to happen. We wish to speak with Master Jinn about his assignment. May the Force be with you, both of you." The master added.

The knight and the padawan bowed in return, and then quickly left the Council chambers.

"Worried about something you are, master Qui-Gon." Yoda knowingly stated rather than asked.

"Yes," the master replied, "I am concerned about my padawan, I don't think he's ready to be given his own assignment yet. The last assignment where he was given some kind of freedom almost ended in disaster."

"Hmm. The Coucil is confident in this decision, Qui-Gon. His judgment, clouded by his concern, it was. Under attack Ergon was at that time. Taken care of, that problem has been."

"The boy has exceptional skills." Master Windu conceded, "His concern for Senator Peregrine's family will not cloud his judgment, as they will be adequately protected."

"I understand, his worry won't be as great. And I agree with your observation, his skills are exceptional. As he proved on Radnor." Qui-Gon said, "But he still has much to learn, Masters, his abilities have made him arrogant in many ways. That is more what I fear than his actual abilities."

"Yes, yes. It's a flaw more and more common among Jedi. Too sure of themselves they are. Even the older, more experienced ones." Master Yoda said, "But if the 'Chosen One' he is, as said you have – then balance to the Force, he can only bring."

"If he follows the right path." Master Gallia pointed out, "You have done all you can, Qui-Gon, with more faith in him than the Council ever had. You have trained him despite everything. But now you must let him make his own decisions, and those decisions will determine his destiny."

"I agree. He must have this mission on his own." Master Windu said, "But your mind must be on other matters. You must find that bounty hunter, find out who he's working for, and why they want to kill the Senator."

Qui-Gon nodded. "Very well."

"May the Force be with you, Qui-Gon." Master Windu said as the other master bowed and left the room. "I sense something wrong with young Skywalker. His mind seems very distraught, the arrogance I too have noticed in the boy." the Korunnai said, a troubled look upon his brow.

"Yes, he is very arrogant." Master Mundi said, "But like Master Gallia said, he must make his own decisions, and therefore determine his future."

"His arrogance will be his downfall, he must be careful." Master Gallia replied.

"But if the prophecy is true, if he is the 'Chosen One', then he must not remain this way." Master Windu said.

"Hmm, strange origins, this arrogance has. Not from us, does his pride feed." Master Yoda said.

"I would suppose the Chancellor," Master Gallia, "He is very fond of Anakin, and might be the one encouraging his arrogance."

"Yes, the Chancellor, very fond of him, Anakin is. His counsel, does the boy take. Very wary, of Palpatine we must be." Yoda said, with agreeing nods from the other Jedi masters.

* * *

Chancellor Palpatine stood beside Anakin as they looked out towards the city planet. The Senate building may not have been the tallest, but it certainly had its views – not that they could be compared to 500 Republica.

"I will talk with her," the Chancellor was saying, "Senator Amidala will not refuse an executive order. I know her well enough to ensure you of that." he patted Anakin on the shoulder in his usual, almost paternal manner.

"Thank you, your Excellency." the Jedi replied, "I was worried that she would not listen to reason, and put herself in unnecessary danger."

Palpatine smiled, "She does tend to do that. But now, my young Padawan, they have finally given you an assignment. Your patience has paid off." he said congratulatory.

"Your guidance more than my patience. I don't know what I would've done had you not been here. Qui-Gon is an excellent master, I couldn't ask for any better – save perhaps Master Yoda, or Master Windu – but there are times where we do not understand each other. I have the same problem with Obi-Wan. But they are the closest thing I have to a father and brother, I am very grateful for them. Without your guidance, though, I'm sure I wouldn't have done as well as I have." Anakin replied.

The Chancellor chuckled, "You don't need guidance, Anakin. In time you will learn to trust your feelings. Then you will be invincible. I have said many times, more than I can count, that you are the most gifted Jedi I have ever known." Together they walked away from the window and toward the door.

"Thank you, your Excellency. Your encouragement means a lot to me." Anakin replied gratefully.

"I see you becoming the greatest of all the Jedi, Anakin. Even more powerful than Master Yoda." Palpatine said, Anakin chuckled.

"I'm not so sure about that, Master Yoda does have eight hundred years on me. To be more powerful than him would be extraordinary indeed." The padawan said.

"You are an extraordinary Jedi, Anakin. You always have been, remember what you told me about your mission on Radnor. You didn't even need Qui-Gon or Obi-Wan for that - yes, your abilities are quite extraordinary." Palpatine declared in firmness, Anakin smiled with new-found pride. "But I do have a question about this mission; who is to go as Senator Amidala's aide? Leiana will no doubt be unable to go, for the reason that she must stay with Dormé to keep up appearances."

"The Council did mention that point, but they have not named her new aide. I'm not sure who they will choose – if they choose anyone that is." Anakin replied.

"I will find someone, someone who will do very well as her aide during her vacation." Palpatine promised, placing his hand on Anakin's shoulder in a advisory manner. His plans were falling right into place, his patience was paying off.

* * *

Anakin returned to Padmé's apartment after his meeting with the Chancellor. Padmé was already packing, a irritated look was obvious on her face – apparently the Chancellor had already spoken with her. Anakin had wanted to say goodbye to Ozara, but figured that he would do it on their way out. He had only just gotten back in contact with her, and he was already leaving.

Padmé was talking with Jar-Jar, giving him his marching orders before she left. "I'm taking an extended leave of absence, therefore, it will be your responsibility to take my place in the Senate. Representative Binks, I know I can count on you." Her tone was political, as if she was speaking to a lower politician, trying not to make them sound degraded. Anakin snickered at his vision of Ozara's response; an eyeroll, followed by a silent mimic of Padmé, succeeded by a stoic look on her face when Padmé returned. He'd miss her.

Jar-Jar began to reply with a lengthy statement of gratitude, but Padmé cut him off sending him" to do his tasks. He smiled, bowed, and sauntered off. Padmé was then left in the apartment with Anakin She was bristling, it was obvious as her irritation was coming off in waves – even for someone who wasn't Force-sensitive. She briskly walked past Anakin into her room.

"I do not like this idea of hiding." she said curtly.

"Don't worry, now that the Council has officially ordered an investigation, it won't take long for Qui-Gon to find this bounty hunter. He's very good at tracking people, its like his gift." he assured, but Padmé wasn't too sure.

"I haven't worked for a year to defeat the Military Creation Act to not be here when its fate is decided!" she said in frustration.

"Sometimes we have to let go of our pride, and do what is requested of us." Anakin said knowledgeably.

"Pride? Ani, you're young, and you don't have a very firm grip on politics. I suggest you reserve your opinions for some other time." Padmé replied.

Anakin blushed, "Sorry Milady, I was only trying to-"

"Ani! No!" she cut him off.

He sighed, "Please don't call me that." he pleaded, Ozara never did – so why did Padmé insist on that ridiculous nickname?

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Ani, stop calling me Ani." he said clearer.

"I've always called you Ani. Its your name isn't it?" she replied.

"My name is Anakin." he said, "When you call me Ani, it makes me sound like I'm still a little boy. . .and I'm not."

She looked at him in shock, "I'm sorry, Anakin. Its impossible to deny that you've grown up" she said looking him up and down. He blushed as she smiled.

"Obi-Wan manages not to see it. Qui-Gon only does sometimes." Anakin replied.

"Mentors have a way of seeing more of our faults than we would like, its the only way we grow. My mentor was never easy on me, he always saw how I was failing and made me strive to do better. He never really showed affection, but without him, I wouldn't be where I am today." Padmé told him, placing another dress in her bag.

"Yes, well its not really Qui-Gon. He's always understanding me, and trying to get me to understand where he's coming from, and what is the best. Its Obi-Wan! He's my friend, he's like my brother, and I would die for him – and I know he would do the same for me. He's wise beyond his years, and very skilled with a saber and knowledge of the Force." he praised, "But, sometimes, I feel like I'm ahead of him. And he keeps telling Qui-Gon I'm not ready for the trials! He knows I am, though, but he feels I'm too unpredictable. Other Jedi my age have gone through the trials, and they made it. I know I started my training later, but I'm ready to move on. He just keeps saying I'm not, and its influencing Qui-Gon." he vented to her.

"That must be frustrating." she replied softly.

"Its worse! He's overly critical! He never listens! He thinks I never listen, which I do! He just doesn't understand! Ozara is more understanding than he is, and she's not a Jedi! Its not fair!" he complained.

Padmé looked like she was trying not to laugh, she shook her head. "I'm sorry, but you sounded exactly like that little boy I once knew, when he didn't get his way." she said.

"I'm not whining! I'm not!" he argued, but Padmé just smiled at him – Dormé had turned away so as not to show him that she was laughing at him, but her shoulders were shaking.

"I didn't say it to hurt you, Anakin." Padmé replied.

"I know." he said resignedly, Padmé came over to him in a comforting gesture.

"Anakin," she began, causing him to look at her, "Don't try to grow up too fast." she said.

"I am grown up, you said it yourself." he replied, his eyes piercing into hers.

"Please don't look at me like that." she told him.

"Why not?"

"Because I can see what you're thinking." she answered.

He laughed, "Ah, so you have Jedi powers too?" he asked in mirth, sometimes he did wonder... Dormé was watching in the background, she wasn't too sure of the situation – but it concerned her.

"No, but it makes me uncomfortable." Padmé replied, walking away.

"Sorry Milady" Anakin said to her retreating form.

"Hello?" a feminine voice came from the great-room. Anakin's brow furrowed, if he wasn't mistaken, that sounded like Ozara. He wasn't disappointed as the young Ergon came into Padmé's room. "Senator Amidala?"

Padmé came out of her closet, "Oh, Ozara! I was unaware that you would be coming now, I take it that both Senator Organa and your father have agreed to the plan?"

Ozara smiled and nodded, "Yes, they did." she looked over at Anakin, "Hello Anakin." she greeted with a giggle, "Surprised to see me?"

"Uh-huh" Anakin replied, looking between Ozara and Padmé. "What are you doing here?" he asked dumbfounded.

Padmé was the one who answered, "Seeing as Leiana cannot come with me, the Chancellor recommended that Senator Peregrine and Senator Organa give their permission for Ozara to take her place. I need an aide, and I am told by Bail that she is quite skilled in that area." she said.

Anakin looked at his friend, "So you're coming with us?" he asked, she smiled softly.

"Yes I am – that is, if you don't mind." she said.

"Why would he mind? He's not the one that needs the aide. Besides, you are friends, you will keep each other company when I have meetings with the Queen." Padmé said, "After all, Ozara, if you are to be a politician, you must be able to deal with the royalty of Naboo - as we are very influential in the political arena of the galaxy."

"Thank you, Milady, for the opportunity. When Senator Organa told me about your offer he also told me of its benefits. Besides, I have never seen Naboo, Leiana says it's marvelous." Ozara looked at Anakin, who still had a stunned look on his face.

"It is." Padmé said, "We shall leave soon, I am almost finished with my packing." and she left to go back to her closet.

When Ozara turned to Anakin, she found he had left the room. She followed him, finding him looking over the Coruscant skyline; a troubled look on his face.

"Does it bother you that I'm coming?" she asked him, her nervousness shining through her voice.

He looked at her, and shook his head. "No, I'm glad you're coming. I was just wondering a few minutes ago how I was going to say goodbye. Now I suppose I don't have to." he replied. "I wouldn't think that you and Padmé would get along as you do, but I suppose I shouldn't have thought that way. Everyone likes you, its hard not to." she smiled and blushed, turning her head toward the ground to hide her embarrassment.

"Well now you don't need to worry about saying goodbye, Fy Amddiffynnydd." she said to him, using her old name for him as a child - Her Protector. . .wasn't that what it meant?

He smiled, "No. But I'm telling you now, I won't let you out of my sight" he replied. She giggled as Padmé called for her.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't want to leave your sight without permission. In fact, you can't get rid of me even if you wanted to." she replied as she walked back to Padmé's room.

Anakin smirked, looking out the window again. Having Ozara there was going to be a blast, she'd enjoy Naboo - however, there was one glitch in his mind: he wouldn't be able to spend as much time alone with Padmé. But there was always the tradeoff of having his best friend there with him. Maybe the Council's decision wouldn't be so bad.


	17. Chapter 17

The spaceport freighter docks were busy the next day, with various transports filled with supplies and passengers as giant floating cranes helped move things along. One transport bus landed on the dock, in the shadows of a intergalactic freighter starship. Inside, Anakin, Padmé, and Ozara were dressed as Outland peasants – preparing to leave.

"Be safe, Milady." Captain Typho said.

"Thank you Captain. Take good care of Dormé, the threat is on you two now – or should I say you four?" Padmé asked motioning to the nearby Obi-Wan and Leiana.

"They'll be safe with me." Dormé teased, looking at Captain Typho. The Senator and her Decoy laughed, embracing each other. Dormé began to cry.

"You'll be fine." Padmé encouraged.

Dormé shook her head, "Its not me, Milady, I worry about you. What if they realize you've left the Capital?" she asked with honest fear in her voice.

Padmé looked at Anakin and Ozara, who were chatting quietly to each other, "Then my Jedi protector will have to prove how good he is." Her statement caught his attention from his friend, he looked at her with a confused look. Padmé turned back to her handmaiden, exchanging another smile.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said, pulling the young man aside, "Don't do anything without consulting Qui-Gon, myself, or the Council. You do not want to put the Senator in any unnecessary danger, or Ozara for that matter." The elder Jedi instructed with a pointed look.

"Don't worry, Obi-Wan, I wouldn't." Anakin replied, "I know better than to put either of them in danger." he looked over at Padmé who approached them.

"I'm sure Qui-Gon will get to the bottom of this plot, Milady. You'll be back here in no time." Obi-Wan assured her, as Qui-Gon was already beginning his investigation and therefore unable to say goodbye in person.

"I will be most grateful for his speed, Obi-Wan. Take care of Leiana and Dormé, they are very important to me." Padmé said.

"I promise I will." Obi-Wan replied with a bow.

"Time to go." Anakin interrupted.

"I know" Padmé replied, hugging Dormé and Leiana once more and walking out. Ozara and Leiana exchanged farewells, their sisterly affection showing through.

"Take care of my sister, Anakin." Leiana ordered, "She's in your care again. This time, try not to get captured." She teased, Anakin chuckled as he picked up the luggage, turning to see Ozara struggling with her own.

"Here" Anakin said, passing her the smallest bag and taking the one she had. With a grateful smile, she stepped out of the bus.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan called, "May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you, Obi-Wan. Take care." Anakin replied as they headed off the freighter. Padmé and Anakin walked side by side, while Ozara stayed behind with R2 – silently watching the couple.

"Suddenly, I'm afraid." Padmé told him softly.

"This is my first assignment on my own. I am too." he said looking behind at Ozara and R2, "But don't worry, we have R2 with us." his voice filled with laughter, he met Ozara's eyes and she smiled softly. He returned the gesture then turned back to Padmé as she began to laugh.

* * *

Back on the transport Captain Typho and Obi-Wan stood, watching the four leave. "I hope he doesn't try anything foolish, he did that once before and almost got both he and Ozara killed." Obi-Wan said.

Captain Typho looked at him with a smirk, "I'd be more concerned about her doing something, than him. Hopefully Ozara Peregrine is a sensible girl, and will be able to keep them both in out of trouble." he said.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Leiana interjected, "My sister is only sensible to a degree. Put her and Anakin together, you might have something more dangerous than a Krayt Dragon."

Obi-Wan chuckled, looking at his charge, "Lets hope that doesn't happen, do you think that she would be that foolish? I always saw her as brilliant for a girl her age." he asked softly.

She looked up at him, "Brilliant she may be, but she is stubborn and rebellious. That, and she would do anything for him." she replied just as quietly.

The Jedi looked over to the Captain, who had joined Dormé, then returned his gaze to Leiana. "I know, thats what I'm afraid of." he said.

"You're not the only one. Let us hope that they don't decided to do something foolish together." she replied, they chuckled sitting back inside as the transport took off.

* * *

Qui-Gon walked through the hallways of the Jedi Temple, heading for the analysis room. He passed a few glass cubicles, already busy with tasks which they were engaged in, before sitting down at a inactive cubicle. An SP-4 Analysis Droid came to life, a tray sliding out of the console.

"Place the subject for analysis on the tray please." the robot politely said, as much as a droid could be polite that was. Qui-Gon put the dart which Obi-Wan had given him on the tray, which then retracted back into the console. The droid activated the system, turning on a screen in front of Qui-Gon.

"Its a toxic dart, I need to know where it came from, and who made it." Qui-Gon told it.

"One moment please." the robotic voice said as diagrams of data appeared on the screen, scrolling past at speeds to fast for his eyes to comprehend. Then the screen went blank, and the tray slid out again, the dart on it. "Markings cannot be identified, as you can see on the screen. Subject weapon does not exist in any known culture. Probably self-made, by a warrior not associated with any known society. Stand away from the sensor tray please." it told him.

"Excuse me, could you try it again? Surely it is possible that you overlooked something." Qui-Gon said.

"Master Jedi, our records are very thorough. They cover eighty percent of the galaxy – if I can't tell you where I came from, no one can." the droid replied.

"Only eighty percent? Is it possible that this dart came from the twenty percent of the galaxy which your database has no knowledge of?" the Jedi said.

"The twenty percent of the galaxy which this database has no information about, simply isn't there because it is quite uncivilized. No dart of this kind could be made in the obscurity of that twenty percent. The dart is unidentifiable." Qui-Gon sighed, picking up the dart again.

"Thank you for your assistance." he said rather dejectedly, walking away, "I know who can identify this." and he left the building – it was time to see an old friend.

* * *

The passenger freighter traveled through space, massive and slow-moving. The gloomy hold was crowded with emigrants, all speaking their own dialect, and crowded into their own little corners. At one side, Anakin, Padmé and Ozara were gathered – Anakin sleeping. Padmé moved toward a table nearby as R2 began to place food on the table. Ozara sat on the bed next to Anakin, reading one of the datapads which she had brought with her to keep her company.

"Mom. . .no. . ." Anakin began mumbling in his sleep, "No, no, Mom, no." Ozara quickly shut of her datapad, placing a hand on Anakin's face.

"Anakin," she cooed softly, stroking his hair, "Anakin wake up." He woke with a start, looking up at her in confusion. He seemed to understand where he was and relaxed, closing his eyes for a moment. He liked the friendly contact.

"What's wrong Ozara?" he asked, she shook her head.

"Nothing's wrong. You were having a nightmare," she said, looking over at Padmé for a moment; she was still busy with R2 and the table. "I just was trying to help. You sounded desperate." he looked at her searchingly, as if trying to find out what she had heard. She sighed and removed her hand from his face, turning to take a bowl of food from Padmé's outstretched hand. "Hungry?" she asked him.

"Yeah" he replied, sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the pull out bed. He placed the bowl on the makeshift table, looking over at Ozara who was eating with her head down. He'd never seen her this quiet, she was disturbed, he could feel it. "Thanks" he said to Padmé, she nodded and smiled.

"We went to lightspeed a while ago." Padmé informed him, he looked into her eyes causing her to look down at her food.

Ozara watched their looks and interaction, silently wishing that she could just disappear. Why was she even there?

"I look forward to seeing Naboo again," Anakin began saying, "I've thought about it every day since I left. Its by far the most beautiful place I've ever seen." he looked between Padmé and Ozara, "Ergon is the only place that can be compared to its beauty." he added quickly, but his friend kept her head down.

"It may not seem as you remember it," Padmé replied, "Time changes perception."

"Sometimes it does, but it sometimes is for the better." Anakin said, looking back at her.

"It must be difficult having sworn your life to the Jedi. Not being able to visit the places you like, or do the things you like. . ."

"Or be with the people I love." Anakin interjected. Padmé looked up at him.

"Are you allowed to love? I thought that love was forbidden for a Jedi" she said.

Their silent companion looked between them, remembering a similar conversation from long ago. He had told her all the rules of the Jedi, and that was the one she disagreed with the most. Surely love was essential for a Jedi.

"Attachment is forbidden." Anakin said, "Possession is forbidden. Compassion, which I would define as unconditional love, is central to a Jedi's life" he smiled sheepishly, "So you might say that we are encouraged to love." he could sense Ozara's gaze and turned to look at her. A small smile could be seen on her face, the first one since they had gotten on the ship.

"You have changed so much" Padmé said softly, dipping her spoon back into her bowl.

"You haven't changed a bit." he replied, "You're exactly the way I remember you in my dreams." Ozara's smile faded quickly, and she once more wished she could remove herself from the situation – it was only a matter of finding an excuse. "I doubt Naboo has changed that much either." Anakin added.

"It hasn't" Padmé replied. There was an awkward moment between the three; with Padmé and Anakin glancing at each other, and Ozara sitting on the sidelines feeling like an outsider. "You were dreaming about your mother earlier, weren't you?" Padmé asked, Anakin's eyes snapped to hers.

"You heard that?" he asked, looking at Ozara – she was back to sullen, he didn't like that.

"You were pretty quiet, but I heard Ozara say something about a nightmare." Padmé replied.

Anakin sighed, "Yes, I left Tatooine so long ago, my memory of her is fading. I don't want to lose it. Recently, I've been seeing her in my dreams. Vivid dreams. Frightening dreams. I worry about her." he said.

Padmé gave him a sympathetic look, "Have you tried contacting her?" she asked.

"Yes, I spoke to her a month ago – when the dreams were getting very bad. They subsided because of that, but now they've returned. They're worse now." he replied.

"Maybe you should contact her again" Padmé recommended.

Anakin looked at her adoringly again, "Yes, I probably should. Its your fault you know, I didn't contact her because you almost got yourself killed." he teased.

"Excuse me, I'm afraid I need some water." Ozara said abruptly, standing and walking around a confused Anakin. He looked up at her, wondering just why she was acting so strangely, but she walked away before he could ask.

He almost didn't hear Padmé's reply, as his concern was right now for his best friend.

"Don't worry, Anakin," the Senator said when she noticed he hadn't been listening, "I'm sure she's just a little nervous. This is her first time to Naboo, I understand."

Anakin smiled, "Yes, you're probably right." he replied, looking in the direction that Ozara disappeared. He hoped she wouldn't be like this the whole trip - quiet Ozara was a worrisome sight, one which he was going to remedy if she didn't.

With that thought in mind, he went back to his conversation with Padmé


	18. Chapter 18

The trip through space seemed long, but soon enough the trip had ended and they were landing in Theed. Anakin moved over to Ozara, who had decided sometime after their meal to sleep, to wake her. Even in her sleep she seemed upset. Her eyebrows were furrowed together, creating little wrinkles on her forehead. He gently placed his hand on her arm, shaking her gently. She opened her eyes, and looked at him, then closed her eyes again "Are we there yet?" she asked sleepily.

"We just landed." he said, she nodded and rose, rubbing her hands over her face.

"Where's the Senator?" she asked groggily.

"She went to the 'fresher." he answered, looking her over, "What's wrong, Zar?" he asked with concern.

She looked confused, "Wrong? Why would you think something was wrong?" she asked.

"You've been quiet, reserved even. Keeping to yourself and your datapad, you haven't smiled much since we got on board. You haven't participated in conversation, unless Padmé especially asks you. So I ask again, Ozara, what is the matter?" his voice became stern as he inquired, making her sigh.

"I've just not been feeling myself, Anakin, I'm sure I'll be fine in a little bit. I didn't sleep well last night, and I haven't felt well all day." she replied, "I don't mean to be introverted, its just so – I'm just not myself." she stood up, quickly gathering her things.

"That doesn't give you an excuse to be temperamental, Ozara." Anakin hissed, "Padmé did not bring you here so you can be moody."

"Moody?" her voice was scathing, "What does it matter? Its not like yo-"

"Is everything alright?" Padmé's voice interrupted, causing Ozara to go silent once more.

"Yes, Milady" she replied, "Anakin was simply worried about my health as I haven't been acting normally. I was simply assuring him that I am alright, I just need time to adjust." Anakin pursed his lips in agitation, he didn't like this. She was upset, and she refused to tell him why – well, that is, she was going to before Padmé came in.

"Well, don't worry about it. You won't be required to do anything until you feel up to it." Padmé replied, looking at Anakin, "You ready?" she asked. He nodded deftly, and took the luggage once more. He looked at Ozara, but she refused to meet his gaze – he was almost tempted to search her mind, but knew she would never forgive him if he did.

Together, they exited the transport and entered a speeder bus. "We are going to the palace first, to speak with the Queen. Then we'll go to our final destination." Padmé informed them. They nodded, and slipped into uncomfortable silence.

The bus stopped quickly, and they exited into the courtyard of the palace, making their way to the throne room. R2 trundled behind them, and Ozara followed as far back as she could; no need to torture oneself more than required. However, she couldn't keep too far, and heard the conversation anyways.

"If I grew up here, I don't think I'd ever leave." she heard Anakin declare, she looked at the fountain as she heard Padmé consequent laughed.

"I doubt that." she said.

"No, really. When I started my training, I was very homesick and very lonely. This city and my Mom were the only pleasant things I had to think about. The problem was, the more I thought about my Mom, the worse I felt. But I would feel better if I thought about the palace - the way it shimmers in the sunlight - the way the air always smells of flowers."

"The soft sound of the distant waterfalls. The first time I saw the Capital, I was very young... I'd never seen a waterfall before. I thought they were so beautiful. I never dreamed one day I'd live in the palace." Padmé told him.

"Well, tell me, did you dream of politics and power when you were a little girl?" he asked.

She laughed again, as if she were laughing at herself. "Not really, no. That was the last thing I thought of. But the more history I studied, the more I realized how much good politicians could do. After school, I became a senatorial adviser with such a passion that before I knew it, I was Queen. For the most part, it was my conviction that reform was possible. I wasn't the youngest queen ever elected, but now that I think back on it, I don't think I was old enough. I'm not sure I was ready."

"The people you served thought you did a good job. I even heard they tried to amend to constitution so you could stay in office." Anakin replied.

"Popular rule is not democracy, Ani. Besides, I worked hard to amend the constitution so as to prevent a long-ruling royal sector. It gives the people what they want, not what they need. And, truthfully, I was relieved when my two terms were up. So were my parents. They worried about me during the blockade and couldn't wait for it all to be over. Actually, I was hoping to have a family by now. My sisters have the most amazing, wonderful kids. So when the Queen asked me to serve as Senator, I couldn't refuse her." Padmé explained.

"I agree! I think the Republic needs you. I'm glad you chose to serve. I feel things are going to happen in our generation that will change the galaxy in profound ways." he said with enthusiasm.

"I think so too." Padmé replied, "What do you think Ozara?" she asked the girl behind them.

Ozara took a deep breath before saying anything, "I don't know. I've never really been that interested in politics. My father is the only reason that I'm involved with Senator Organa. Your dream of a family with children is my ideal, I've always dreamed of children. A girl and two boys, as a matter of fact. I'm convinced I wouldn't be a good senator, I can't speak in front of crowds. I certainly can't do well in the fact of situations which affect the fate of many. I'm glad people like you serve, that way people like me can simply sit back and do what we do best. Watch from a distance, and try to help in every way possible. Even if I don't agree with the senate many times." she said.

Padmé laughed, "I can't tell if that was a compliment or an insult." she said, "If you disagree with the senate, then why aren't you interested in politics?"

"Because I can't change much, not unless I compromise that which I believe - even then, I'm afraid I'd lose my true thoughts." Ozara answered simply, "The corrupt will always drown out the sincere, and those who want the best for the people are too few and far between." Anakin was beginning to wonder if she had been talking to Qui-Gon.

"But not everyone is corrupt in the senate" Padmé argued.

"I never said that, Milady, I never would. My statement was that those who wish well for others will do their best, while those who are selfish will always do what is in their interest. It is the case for life across the board. In politics, however, it is clearer – and murkier all in the same breath." the Ergonian replied in an almost crestfallen manner.

"You don't seem to have a good opinion of politicians." Padmé observed.

"You asked what I thought on the matter, Milady, I answered as truthfully as possible." Ozara replied.

"Well you would think a girl like you would have a better opinion, seeing as your father is a senator." Padmé reasoned.

"My father is one of the few sincere. However, there are certain aspects of him that I do not agree with. He is still a politician, thinking far too complex for a mere mortal such as myself." Anakin looked back at Ozara, noticing that the glint of mischief had returned to her eye. She sighed, "However, my opinions and beliefs are my own, I ask only for truth to reign supreme in all beliefs. And if I am not truthful, nor have any allegiance with truth, then I believe that someone should at least try to remind me of where my loyalties lie. Although, I must admit, if those who are not on the side of truth, and truly are convinced in their beliefs, I cannot persuade them. They have made their decisions, and allegiances... I have made mine. It would be fruitless to try and change people who have no desire or will to change at all. No matter what you say to them, or how much you try to convince, they will continue down their path because that is their free will. If that is the case, I have no desire to associate myself with them." she said.

"I'm surprised, Ozara, you seem to be quite the politician yourself." Padmé said with a smile, looking back at her aide.

"As a politician's daughter, you can hardly expect for me to not have inherited at least a few of his attributes." the girl quipped, earning a laugh from her companions. She however, seemed to be devoid of mirth once more, and they all fell into silence as they walked into the throne room.

* * *

Queen Jamilla of Naboo was seated at her throne, flanked by Governor Sio Bibble, her advisers and her handmaidens. The guards at the door stood silently, watching to make sure that no one harmed Her Majesty, or was there when they weren't supposed to be.

"We've been worried about you," the Queen said, standing and taking Padmé's hand. "I'm so glad you're safe, Padmé."

"Thank you Your Highness," Padmé replied cordially, "I only wish I could have served you better by staying on Coruscant for the vote."

"Given the circumstances, Senator," the Governor replied, "You know it was the only decision her highness could have made." Padmé then was launched into a conversation about the various systems that were leaving the Republic under Count Dooku – perhaps even leading to civil war.

Ozara leaned closer to Anakin's ear, "Do you honestly think that this will lead in that direction?" she asked.

Anakin, still somewhat perturbed by her earlier blow-off of his questions was short in saying, "Perhaps."

"If we were to go to war, what would that mean for you Jedi?" she asked him.

He turned to her, looking down at her inquisitive brown eyes, "That would be a question for the Council, not a padawan." he replied, turning back to the other conversation.

Ozara sighed, and looked away, blushing madly as she felt completely embarrassed by his response. He could feel her hurt through the Force, and decided – just this once – to peek into her mind.

'I never meant for him to be short with me. I suppose I deserve it. Ugh, I wish he would just understand. If only he knew how-'

"What is your suggestion Master Jedi?" the Governor interrupted his link before he could finally understand what was bothering his friend.

"Anakin's not a Jedi yet, Counselor. He's still a Padawan learner. I was thinking -"

"Hey, hold on a minute!-" Anakin began to argue.

"Excuse me!" Padmé stopped him curtly, "I was thinking I would stay in the Lake Country. There are some places up there that are very isolated." Anakin bristled, he hated this kind of treatment, especially from a 'friend'.

"Excuse me? I am in charge of security here, Milady." he stated the obvious. Ozara moved closer to him, gently placing a hand on his arm. He momentarily went into her mind.

'Now is not the time.' she warned him.

'But Ozara, she's-'

'No!' she insisted, 'The Queen, Anakin. You are still in front of the Queen. You have to behave yourself, Qui-Gon would want that.'

"Ani, my life is at risk, and this is my home. I know it very well, that is why we're here. I think it would be wise for you to take advantage of my knowledge in this instance." Padmé explained.

Anakin took a deep breath, she had not only not consulted him – but she had used that awful nickname.

'Don't argue' he heard Ozara say through the link, 'Go with it, you can't argue with her anyways. She's a senator Anakin, her argument will always be better than yours. Just trust me, and go with it.' she pleaded.

"Sorry, Milady." Anakin replied tersely,

"Perfect, it settled then." the Queen said as Anakin glared at Padmé. "Padmé, I had an audience with your father yesterday. I told him what was happening. He hopes you will visit your mother before you leave. Your family's very worried about you." the Queen continued to say.

"Thank you, Your Highness." Padmé replied, "I will visit him before we leave for the Lake Country, perhaps in the morning."

"Very well, just don't forget." the Queen said in a teasing manner. They laughed, but Anakin and Ozara were still conversing in their minds.

'Is there a particular reason you told me to go with it? I'm perfectly capable of handling things myself. Ozara, she didn't even consult me!' he argued.

'I know, Anakin. Why do you think I've been staying silent for the most part? Arguing with her is pointless. And, as we are her current subordinates, we must simply do as she wishes.' Ozara replied.

'Subordinates? I'm her guardian, not subordinate. She should consult me. She would consult Obi-Wan, or Qui-Gon were they her assigned protectors. Why not me?' Anakin asked in a demanding 'tone' - as demanding as his mind could conjure.

'Do you really want me to answer that?' Ozara countered. 'Its for the same reason she calls you "Ani"'

Anakin sighed in his mind, 'Thanks, Zar.' he said.

She looked at him puzzled, 'For what?' she asked.

'For not calling me that childish name.' he replied.

She leaned closer to him, "You're welcome." she said in his ear, pulling back with a genuine smile on her face. He smiled in return, happy to see her somewhat back to normal. He gently kissed her forehead in a friendly manner, watching in amusement as she turned bright red.

The Queen soon broke up their moment, "So, you're Leiana's sister – its a pleasure to meet you." Ozara smiled and curtsied, making her manner lessons useful as she politely replied to the Queen.

Anakin watched, silently comparing Padmé and Ozara. They may have looked like sisters, but they couldn't have been more different.


	19. Chapter 19

The residential part of Theed was pleasant. With old men sitting in the streets, conversing; and women gossiping, as their children played. As Padmé had promised the Queen, she and Anakin went to visit her family the next morning. Ozara, although originally arguing that she wasn't needed and therefore shouldn't go, went along. Of course, it was only after Anakin pleaded with her - saying that things wouldn't be as enjoyable if he had to worry about her. She again protested, but couldn't seem to say no to her friend; therefore, she begrudgingly accompanied them.

They turned down a side street, only getting a few looks at Anakin's Jedi robes.

'You would think they've never seen a Jedi before' Ozara said in her mind.

'Maybe they haven't' Anakin replied, looking at her with a knowing look.

'Maybe.' she replied simply.

"There's my house." Padmé exclaimed, starting forward toward the building. Anakin hung back, causing Padmé to look back at him in surprise. "What? Don't say you're shy." she said teasingly.

"No!" Anakin protested, "I just -" He didn't finish as shouts from inside the house brought their attention to two little girls. Ozara smiled at the little ones, exchanging a look with Anakin.

"Ryoo! Pooja!" Padmé stooped down, hugging the little ones. "Go wake up R2." she said, inciting the girls to run to the astrodroid and start chattering. R2 beeped and whistled, as Padmé laughed. She led her two companions into the house, leaving the children with R2.

* * *

"They're eating over at Jev Narran's later, Mom. They just had a snack. They'll be fine." Sola Naberrie, Padmé's sister called over her shoulder as she put the glass bowl in her hand on the table. She looked up, a grin breaking out on her features. "Padmé!" she exclaimed, hugging her sister, "You're late. Mom was worried."

"We walked." Padmé replied, "Anakin, this is Sola. Sola, this is Anakin." She introduced the two. "Oh, and this is Ozara – Leiana's sister." the girl nodded and slightly bowed respectfully.

"Hello, Anakin, Ozara." Sola greeted.

"Hello." Anakin replied.

"Its nice to meet you Ozara. Leiana's sister?" Sola repeated, "Yes, I can see it. You have very similar features. Your eyes especially, though yours seem darker."

"They are," Ozara replied, "Its a pleasure to meet you Sola." Just as she said this, an older woman bustled in, with another tray of food.

"And this is the woman of the house, Jobal Naberrie." Padmé introduced the brunette woman.

"You're just in time for dinner. I hope you're hungry, Anakin." she said, looking at the Padawan then the Aide.

"A little." Anakin replied, though in all truth, he hadn't gotten breakfast.

"He's just being polite, we're starving." Padmé interjected.

"You came to the right place at the right time" Padmé's father, Ruwee, said.

"You're right Sola, she has Leiana's eyes. The shape anyway." Jobal said, referring to Ozara – who ducked her head – "Don't be embarrassed, child, we are very glad to see you. If you're anything like Leiana, then we'll get along just fine." The Naberrie matriarch assured.

"Thank you Milady, though I'm not sure how much like my sister I am. I'm a little more rebellious, and slightly less conversational." Ozara replied with a smile.

Jobal laughed, "Don't worry, dear, I'm sure that Sola can get you to talk no matter what." she said, teasing her older daughter. She then turned to Padmé "Its so good to see you safe, Padmé. We were so worried." she said, sitting down.

Padmé looked exasperatedly at her, then at Ruwee.

"Dear. . ." Ruwee began.

"I know, I know, but I had to say it. Now it's done." Jobal said quickly placing some food on her plate.

"Well, this is exciting! Do you know, Anakin, you're the first boyfriend Padmé's brought home?" Sola exclaimed. Ozara looked up at the older sister briefly, then at Padmé and Anakin.

"Sola! He's not my boyfriend!" Padmé replied rolling her eyes, "He's a Jedi assigned by the senate to protect me."

"A bodyguard?" Jobal asked in alarm, "Oh Padmé! They didn't tell us it was that serious!"

"It's not, I promise." the Senator told the worried woman, "Anyway, Anakin is a friend. I've known him for years. Remember that little boy who was with the Jedi during the blockade?" they nodded, "He grew up." she said simply. "Besides," she began again, "You know me better than that."

"Padmé, when are you going to settle down? Haven't you had enough of that life?" Jobal asked, "I certainly have."

"I'm not in any danger." Padmé protested in exasperation.

"Is she?" Ruwee asked Anakin, who sat beside him.

Anakin looked between Padmé who was silently warning him not to say anything, and her father. "Yes. I'm afraid she is." he answered finally.

"But not much" Padmé added quickly.

"Tell me Ozara, how is your sister?" Jobal asked the young girl, quickly changing the topic of the discussion.

"She's very well, thank you." Ozara replied, soon falling into small talk with the other women of the Naberrie family. She may not have been very fond of Padmé, but Jobal reminded her of the mother that she had lost as a child – and with that, her smile returned with a vengeance.

* * *

Padmé and Anakin had gone upstairs, as the Senator had explained that she needed to pack some things. Ozara had remained with Sola and Jobal, enjoying their jovial attitude, and helping them clean up after dinner.

"So, Ozara, have you a handsome and dashing lover of your own?" Sola asked. Ozara laughed with a shake of her head.

"No, not really. I have only known two young men. Anakin – and a friend of mine named Skandar Solo." she replied.

"So neither Anakin nor this Skandar have caught your feminine fancy?" Sola asked as Jobal lightly slapped her daughter's arm for her behavior.

Ozara blushed, "Not really. Skandar is not someone who I could see myself with, and Anakin – well, you see, the Jedi are not allowed to love. Therefore Anakin is out of the question." she said.

Sola chuckled, "So if he wasn't a Jedi, you would stop Padmé from flirting with him as she does wouldn't you?" she asked. The Ergonian girl gave Sola a look which made the older woman laugh, "You would! That's what I thought." Ozara's blush only seemed to make her continue. "Padmé doesn't seem to have your self-control. Do you mean to say you never flirt with him?"

"No, of course not! I care for Anakin as a friend. I would never want to put him in an awkward position." Ozara replied.

Jobal and her daughter exchanged a look, but said nothing more. Padmé and Anakin returned soon afterwards.

"We're ready to go Zar," Anakin told his friend from the doorway, "How about you?"

Ozara nodded, placing the bowl in her hands in the cupboard. Sola hugged her in farewell, looking between her and Anakin with a meaningful gaze. Ozara blushed again, going to hug Jobal.

"Remember, Ozara," Jobal said as she hugged the girl, "You can always come to visit here. We'd love to see you again."

"That is," Sola added, "If you wish to have some different company." Sola smirked, and Ozara nodded dumbly, pulling away from the motherly woman.

"Thank you, Ma'am, I'd love to come." she replied gratefully, following Anakin and Padmé out of the door and away from the Naberrie household.

* * *

'Did you enjoy the visit?' Anakin asked Ozara in her mind as they left Theed.

'Immensely. You?' Ozara replied, looking at the Padawan who sat beside her.

'I think it went well, it explains a lot about Padmé that I never knew before. Her family, upbringing – did you know that she started in politics at about ten?' he said, showing her a mental picture of a holo of Padmé at age ten with an older Senator.

'I'm not surprised. Just goes to show that I'm a little late in the training, well I suppose that explains a lot. That's it, I'll never be a Senator.' Ozara replied, her tone becoming gloomy, but perking up at the end. Anakin laughed at his strange friend.

'Don't say that. I started late in my training, but I'm doing better than most my age.' Anakin retorted with pride practically spilling off of him.

Ozara rolled her eyes, 'You don't count, you're a Jedi. As a Senator, if you don't start early, you may very well wind up on the wrong side of the breaking tree limb.' she retorted. 'Well, her father took a shining to you.'

'He did, didn't he? They seemed to like you, Zar. I told you that you didn't need to worry, everyone likes you.' he replied. 'You're just so...talkable.'

'Talkable?' Ozara repeated with a quizzical look, 'I don't think that's a word, Anakin.'

'It is now.' he retorted, 'You know, talkable: the ability to have people talk to you with ease.'

She looked at him with a skeptical look, 'Affable, is the word you are looking for, my friend. Easy to talk to. But I can't say I agree with you. For example, Padmé doesn't seem to have the ability to talk to me with ease.' she told him, motioning to the front of the ship-like transport, where the Senator sat.

He smirked, 'Well, Padmé is simply the same kind of person. Maybe that's the problem.' he offered.

'No, Anakin, I don't think that's it.' she replied, looking at Padmé's head, 'I don't know what it is, but it seems that I will not be a good aide to Senator Amidala.'

'You'll be a good aide, you're good at masking your dislike of others. Although you seem to be unable to do it around me.; he replied with a raised eyebrow.

'Well, that's only because I have no desire to mask my true feelings and thoughts from you. If I did, then even with you I would have a problem talking openly to. You would no longer be affable, not because of you but because of me.' Ozara said in the same manner.

He smiled as she gently nudged him, a large grin on her face. They laughed, just enjoying each others company. Ozara vaguely wondered why it was that he chose to talk in her mind, instead of verbally – but wasn't allowed to as they were interrupted.

"Anakin!Ozara!" Padmé said from the front, "We're about to dock." The two friends nodded, and got ready to exit the vehicle at any time. Anakin jumped up first, helping Padmé out of the transport, and onto the dock. Ozara went to the door, and he helped her out.

As she saw Anakin run to Padmé's side and begin talking to her, she began to actually consider the invitation from the Naberrie's. Time away from the two, would be most tempting. She wasn't sure she could handle the adoring looks the two gave each other, "Zar!" Anakin called from much further ahead. "You coming, or do you plan on staying on the docks all night?" she could hear Padmé laugh at his question as she followed them into the lakeside retreat.

Yes, she would definitely be going back to Theed sometime soon – well, that was, if she could thoroughly convince herself of it.

* * *

The Chancellor had been waiting for two hours for a holo from his favorite henchman – or he should say – woman. Kacia had yet to give her report of the situation on Naboo, but he supposed that she had gotten caught up with her companions.

He decided he was only going to wait another five minutes, at which point she would have to leave a message. Another two minutes passed, and the holo came to life.

"My lord" Kacia said, "Forgive the lateness of my report, I was delayed."

"Forgiven, my dear Kacia. Tell me, how are things on Naboo?" he asked with dull interest.

She smirked under her hood, "Our home-planet is currently unaware of my presence – or should I say, in my true form. The entourage of Senator Amidala is confused, and jealousies are rising." the Siths' daughter said.

"Jealousies?" Sidious echoed, "Whose?"

"Senator Peregrine's daughter. She is rather unhappy with the obsessive looks her friend, Skywalker, is giving our favorite Senator. She is masking it well, but her heart is a tempest of emotions. She will be happy, that Anakin is talking to her, yet miserable within the next moment." Kacia explained, "However, I did notice something strange."

"What?" Sidious urged.

"Her connection with him is stronger than I originally realized. It seemed as if they have conversations in their thoughts regularly. When they were at the Palace in Theed, she calmed him quickly, and the looks toward each other were as if they were conversing – but no words which could be heard from outside their minds, were there." Kacia informed.

"That is a worrisome thing, their connection is great. Mental connections are not commonplace, especially not with a Force and non-Force-sensitive. Typically they exist between Master and Apprentice. Very odd indeed. Unfortunately, that can either play in or against our favor." Sidious replied strategically.

"Should I try and do anything about it?" Kacia asked.

"No, no let it run its course. Ozara Peregrine may be of some use to us yet, as you foresaw ten years ago. She could be very useful to our side. She's jealous you say?"

"Yes, Master, very much so. She is caught up in her own thoughts constantly, her posture looking as if she wishes that she could disappear. I tried getting into her mind as she arrived at the Lakeside Retreat – and I could vaguely see an idea of abandoning the Senator and her friend, because she can't stand to see their adoring looks." she reported.

"Very well, if we can get her to be so jealous that she pushes Anakin toward his object of interest – then we can use them against each other, and for us. Her jealousy will play against her, causing her to become more secluded, leaving helpless Anakin at the mercy of Padmé. Is there a possibility that you can influence her thinking?" Sidious asked.

"There are many ways, My Lord. I shall do as I can." Kacia replied.

"Then do it." Sidious commanded, "I will speak to you tomorrow."

"As you wish, My Lord." Kacia replied, as her holoimage faded out. Another replaced it.

"Darth Tyranus, how are things on Geonosis?" Sidious asked the older man on the holo who bowed before him.

"My Master, we seem to have a problem. . ."


	20. Chapter 20

The rainy planet of Kamino was right where it ought to have been, in a sector of the galaxy that – according to the archives – never had existed. Qui-Gon's galactic starship hovered over the planet's atmosphere.

"There it is. Those files must have been deleted," Qui-Gon told his astrodroid, "Let's hope that we find what we're looking for." With that, he sped toward the planet looking for a landing platform. R4 beeped a few times, "Alright, that sounds good, lead the way." Qui-Gon replied, allowing the droid to take over for a moment.

The rain truly was irritating, how could someone live on a planet like this? Even your most devoted rain-enthusiast would grow sick of the droplets if they lived here completely. The whole planet was flooded, except for platforms which rose above the rising and whipping waves that covered the planet.

"Well, at least they adapted to their circumstances." Qui-Gon muttered at his observations as the ship landed. Qui-Gon got out, and made his way through the pelting rain and howling wind to the glass doors ahead. The doors opened themselves, and he stepped inside.

Pushing the soaked hood back, he looked at his surroundings. Two words could describe it: Stark white.

"Master Jedi, so good to see you." A feminine-like voice said from beside him, he turned to see an alien. Pasty white, a long neck, large head, and lanky body. "The Prime Minister has been expecting you." she said as matter-of-fact-like.

Qui-Gon was confused, "I'm expected?" that truly was surprising. "How did you know I was coming?"

"We saw your ship on our radar, informing us that you had entered the atmosphere." The alien replied.

"Oh, of course. I thought you meant – never mind." Qui-Gon said, "You said something about your Prime Minister expecting me?"

"Why of course! He is most anxious to meet you. After all these years, we were beginning to think you weren't coming." she replied, Qui-Gon masked his confusion.

"Yes, well, I was slightly delayed." he said coolly.

"Yes, we suspected as much. Please, this way." she motioned, leading him down the corridor.

A door at the end of the corridor opened, and Taun We – who Qui-Gon had deduced her name to be – introduced him to the similar looking alien in the room.

"May I present Lama Su, Prime Minister of Kamino." she said, "This is Master Jedi. . ."

"Qui-Gon Jinn. My pleasure Prime Minister." the Jedi bowed respectfully.

"The pleasure is all mine, Master Jinn. Please, have a chair." Lama Su motioned to the chairs which seemed to made of light. Qui-Gon took a seat, his mind still puzzled as to what all this meant.

* * *

Ozara woke suddenly. A sense of fear washing over her like a wave, not that she understood why – her dreams had been pleasant enough. She had dreamt of a little boy, not five years of age, traipsing around her, he had Anakin's eyes and tousled blond hair. But ah, dreams were just that – dreams. She sadly still had to return to reality when her consciousness returned. She lay in the darkness, still wondering just what made her wake in alarm.

Listening to the night, she began to hear a soft muttering. For a moment, she had to remember where she was – as it was coming from the other side of her wall. "No. . .no, please. . .Mom, no. . ." – it was Anakin. Another night filled with the terrors of his fears, and somehow it had affected her. She got up from bed, throwing on her robe in haste and opening the door to the dimly lit hallway. She turned to his door, lightly knocking.

"Anakin?" she called softly, "Anakin, its me. Open up." she could still hear his faint murmuring. Trying the knob and finding it locked, she went back to her room, going out on their shared balcony to enter that way. Thankfully he had left those doors unlocked, and she was able to slip in. "Anakin" she called to him, approaching his bed. "Anakin wake up." His mumbling protests became a little more agitated as he began to thrash. She sat next to him, holding onto his arms and gently shaking him awake. "Anakin, it's just a dream, wake up."

When he woke however, she found herself a little too close as he sprang up and their heads collided with a crack. They both groaned in pain, clutching their newfound injuries. Anakin recovered quickly, and looked at who he had bumped heads with. "Zar?" he questioned. Ozara made a whimpering noise in reply, "Zar what are you doing here?" he asked with agitation slipping into his voice.

"You were having another nightmare." she said, "It sounded pretty serious, so I came to wake you up." she turned her head toward him, "Whatever good that did me."

He gently moved her hand from her face, using the Force to turn on the light next to his bed. "Sorry, I didn't know it was you." he said, looking at the red spot on her forehead, he lightly brushed it.

Ozara blushed when she realized how he slept, darting her eyes away so as not to embarrass herself any further. "What did you dream about?" she asked him, watching as he tensed from her question, dropping his hand.

"My mom." Anakin replied, "She's in pain every time I see her. She keeps calling out to me, but I can't reach her. She is cut up and bruised, and I can't help her in any way. I just watch helplessly as her wounds get worse. Zar, I can't help but think that she needs me! What if all this time she's suffering, and I'm here too busy to help her?" he asked frantically.

"Shh" Ozara calmed him, "I'm sure that isn't the case." she said, "You told me that she is married. Wouldn't her husband tell you, her son, if something was wrong?"

"I don't know." Anakin replied, "But what if she is in pain, Zar? What if -"

"If you keep dwelling on the 'what ifs' you'll drive yourself mad!" Ozara chastised, placing a placating hand on his face, "You must deal with reality. And reality is, that this is a dream – one that will most likely pass in time." she tried reasoning.

Anakin shook his head, "That's exactly what Obi-Wan would say." he mumbled, "But my dreams aren't too off the mark. I've had them before, last time it had to do with the death of one of the Masters. I told Master Yoda and Qui-Gon about it, and it happened. She died, Zar, and I knew it was going to happen."

Ozara sighed, "There must be something that can ease your mind." she said softly, the smiled as she saw the trinket around his neck. "You kept it."

He looked down as she gingerly picked up the object, "Yeah, why wouldn't I? You gave it to me to remember you – not that I needed it for that." he chuckled.

"We'll figure out something, perhaps we can contact your mother on Tatooine. If not from here, then perhaps when I go to Theed I can try contacting her." Ozara suggested.

"Theed?" Anakin repeated with a furrowed brow, "Why are you going to Theed?"

"I don't know, the Naberrie's invited me if Padmé didn't need me. It might actually work if it will ease your mind to hear from your mother." she replied nonchalantly.

"You would do that?" he asked. She laughed quietly in reply, standing up. "Where are you going?" his quick question came as he seized her hand.

"To bed, Anakin. I'm still tired." she said in perturbation.

"Well, you can stay here." he offered.

She scoffed, "Anakin! You know I can't do that!"

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because, it would be improper." she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

He chuckled, "You're my friend. What? I'm not going to molest you in your sleep." she raised an eyebrow. "Please? Come on, we did this as kids."

"We aren't children anymore, Anakin. We're grown up, and different rules apply." Ozara told him.

He sighed, "Can you break your rules this once? If you leave, the nightmares might come back. Do you want to keep waking me up all night long?" he asked. She sighed and shook her head.

"Fine, but only because I feel sorry for you." she said, looking him over, "However, I have one requirement."

"Anything" Anakin said quickly.

"Put a shirt on. I'm not sleeping next to you if you don't." she demanded. Anakin laughed lightly and used the Force to bring his shirt to him. She scoffed, "Show off." she said, laying down beside her friend. He turned off the light, placing a protective arm around her, and was soon sound asleep.

If he had looked into her mind before he drifted into slumber, he would have known why she was so reluctant, as the thought of her resistance lulled her to sleep.

* * *

When Ozara woke next, the sun was just coming up over the horizon. Opening her eyes, she saw that Anakin was still asleep, and smiled. Men never really understand how women see them as they sleep, and wonder just what has the girl giggle. The look of utter childishness on the loved-one's face is absolutely adorable. Ozara was no different, observing how Anakin's face had a look of boyish innocence – complete with the light snore. She felt like laughing, but didn't want to wake him.

Wanting to watch him a little longer, but knowing that she shouldn't have been there to begin with, she reluctantly pulled out of his embrace and crept out of the room. Turning only once to make sure that he did not wake – which he did not. She returned to her room, quickly dressing so as to be in Padmé's room in time.

That she did, entering the Senators room just as the woman was waking. "Good morning Ozara, how did you sleep?" Padmé inquired.

"Very well, Milady. How about yourself?" Ozara asked with cold cordiality.

"I slept exceptionally well." Padmé replied, "I think we shall go to the Retreat, today."

"Retreat, Milady?" Ozara asked.

"Yes, it's a beautiful observation point. You can look out on the lake and some of the beaches. Its a beautiful spot by the gardens." Padmé explained, getting out of bed. "Is Anakin awake yet?"  
"Not the last time I checked, Milady. Though it is to be expected, you two were talking for quite some time last night." Ozara said curtly.

Padmé giggled, "Yes, I suppose we did. Tell me Ozara, why do you disapprove of my dealings with Anakin?" she asked.

Ozara looked at Padmé with an inquisitive look, "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about, Milady." she replied, pulling out the dresses from Padmé's wardrobe, holding them out.

"The fading one." Padmé picked, watching as Ozara's eyebrow rose but she said nothing. "You don't join in the conversations." Padmé said.

"I simply have nothing to say, Milady." Ozara replied, taking the flimsy dress and gingerly placing it on the bed – secretly hoping that she would have a chance to tear it.

"You have nothing to say? Anakin tells me that you usually have quite a bit to say." Padmé retorted, taking off her robe.

"I have things to say when things interest me." Ozara said, helping Padmé put the dress on. She grimaced, 'It looks like it could be blown off if someone breathed too heavy. I wouldn't be caught dead in a dress like that.' she thought to herself.

'Does it really?' she heard Anakin question in her mind.

'Anakin!' Ozara screeched inwardly, 'What are you doing in my mind? Get out, Pest!' Outwardly her eyes had gone wide and she looked like she was in a mixture of shock and lividness.

'I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself. When I woke up and saw you had left, I immediately went to find you – and succeeded, my Ergonian friend.' she could practically hear his smirk in her mind. 'I never knew you thought so scathingly toward Padmé.' his tone had turned dark, 'I don't know what your problem is, but you need to stop.'

'Well, I will tell you this, Anakin Skywalker. If you don't like what I think, then stop probing where you aren't welcome.' Ozara snapped.

"Talking to Anakin?" Padmé asked, Ozara started as the Senator laughed, "Its alright, I know you have conversations in your mind. I'm surprised, however, as I only thought that was possible for Jedi. Tell him I say good morning."

'Your obsession says good morning.' Ozara grumbled in her mind toward the Jedi.

'Ozara. . ." he growled in his mind in a threatening manner, 'I am not obsessed with her'

'Hah' Ozara mocked, 'Trust me, as an outside party, you two are sickening sometimes.'

'Then stop watching.' Anakin quipped in irritation.

'I wish I could, but I'm your friend and her aide. I'm doomed to be unable to escape you.'

'Ah, so that is why you're going to Theed.' Anakin concluded.

'Well, well, look who knows so much.' Ozara snapped, 'Yes, it is.'

'Man you're feisty today' Anakin replied, then quickly escaped her mind so as not to be on the other side of a quip.

"Anakin says good morning to you too." Ozara said sweetly to the waiting Senator. "Now, Milady, we should get you dressed."

'Brat.' Anakin said in her mind.

'Pest.' she retorted.


	21. Chapter 21

The Retreat was just as beautiful as Padmé had described to Ozara, the lake reminding her of one of the lakes on Ergon. Lake Eresea, the largest lake which the Narrows flowed into. Many of the important people on Ergon lived near the lake, enjoying the views and the beaches. The Nabooian lake was gorgeous, making her slightly homesick.

Her happy reminiscence was disturbed, however, when she noticed that Padmé and Anakin were leaning over the balustrade. She was looking at the scenery of the lake and beyond, while Anakin was focused more on the scenery of her exposed back. Ozara growled under her breath, moving closer to them – more to keep them in line than anything else. Why a woman would pick a dress like that, when Anakin was so obviously enamored with her, and then pretend as if she wasn't interested. . .it was confusing, and irritating all at once. How Leiana could stand this woman for more than a few hours was shocking, she'd have to give her sister a gold medal and a punch in the arm for being so tolerant.

"When I was in Level Three, we used to come here for school retreat. See that island? We used to swim there every day. I love the water." Padmé told the young man beside her.

"I do too. I guess it comes from growing up on a desert planet." Anakin replied. Ozara rolled her eyes, 'My dear friend, I only wish you could see yourself from my point of view.' She said in her mind, almost wishing that this time he was looking. But from the look on his face, he was completely in his own thoughts.

"We used to lie on the sand and let the sun dry us." Padmé continued, pretending to be unaware of his attention to her exposed skin. "Try to guess the names of the birds singing." Ozara shook her head, this was beginning to get unbearable.

"I don't like sand. It's coarse and rough and irritating, and it gets everywhere." Ozara chuckled softly at Anakin's description of the one thing she had found out long ago that he hated. "Not like here. Here everything's soft. . .and smooth." Ozara's eyes widened as he touched Padmé's arm, and she allowed it!

"There was a very old man who lived on the island. He used to make glass out of sand - and vases and necklaces out of the glass. They were magical." Padmé said as Anakin nonchalantly stroked her arm.

"Everything here is magical." he said softly, Ozara made to move toward them, but stopped herself.

"You could look into the glass and see the water. The way it ripples and moves. It looked so real – but it wasn't." she heard her rival say.

"Sometimes, when you believe something to be real, it becomes real." Anakin replied, looking at Padmé as if she was the only thing that existed in the galaxy.

"I used to think if you looked too deeply into glass, you would lose yourself."

"I think its true." Anakin replied as they moved closer.

Unable to watch anymore, Ozara turned around and went into the gardens, trying to clear her mind of what she had observed. Perhaps everything was for the best. What Anakin and Padmé did was their own affair – it would destroy him, but if she did anything to separate them he might hate her for all eternity. Padmé was who he wanted, he made it clear. But there was something wrong, Ozara knew it, Padmé seemed all too willing. Didn't she know that by encouraging this she would destroy him?

Sitting down on a nearby bench, Ozara wished – for the first time – that Skandar were there to cheer her up. At least he wasn't as confusing.

* * *

Qui-Gon moved about the facility on Kamino in awe. All this had been done without the Jedi Council's knowledge – apparently at the request of a main member of the Council. Yet for ten years, this request had been kept a secret. . .but why?

"Magnificent, aren't they?" Lama Su asked with pride as he motioned to the thousands of clones who were doing drills. "We take great pride in our combat education and training programs. This group was created about five years ago." he said, motioning to a group of identical looking boys in a classroom.

"Yes, quite." Qui-Gon answered, "I was surprised that after only ten years you were able to create such an army. You mentioned growth acceleration?"

"Oh yes, it's essential. Otherwise, a mature clone would take a lifetime to grow. Now, we can do it in half the time. Those items you saw on the parade ground were started ten years ago, when Sifo-Dyas first placed the order, and they're already mature. I hope that your Jedi Council will not wait any longer, for these clones are more than ready for action." Lama Su said.

"I'm sure that the Council will make its own decisions on when we will be requiring the use of the clones. As of now, we are not yet at war." Qui-Gon said.

"Of course." Lama Su replied, conducting Qui-Gon to a platform which showed hundreds of look-alike 20 year old clones sitting down to eat. "You'll find they are totally obedient, taking any order without question. We modified their genetic structure to make them less independent than the original host." the Prime Minister explained.

"Oh? And who was the original host?" Qui-Gon asked.

"A bounty hunter called Jango Fett." the Kaminoan replied, "We felt a Jedi would be the perfect choice, but Sifo-Dyas hand-picked Jango Fett himself."

"Where is he now?" Qui-Gon inquired.

"Oh, we keep him here." Lama Su replied. The tour continued, showing the clones in various activities: sleeping, learning, eating, and marching. "Apart from his pay, which is considerable, Fett demanded only one thing – an unaltered clone for himself. Curious, isn't it?" Lama Su said.

"Unaltered?" Qui-Gon repeated for clarity's sake.

"Yes, pure genetic replication. No tampering with the structure to make it more docile, and no growth acceleration. Almost like a son, as that is how he is treated. Boba Fett, Jango named him." Lama Su explained.

"I would very much like to meet this Jango Fett, is that at all possible?" Qui-Gon asked.

"I would be most happy to arrange that for you" Taun We said from beside him.

"Excellent." Qui-Gon replied, biding his time until he could send out another communique. . .he needed to ask Obi-Wan just what that bounty hunter looked like.

* * *

Obi-Wan stood on the balcony of the Peregrines apartment, looking out on the city below. He had just received a communication from Qui-Gon, asking him the smallest and minute details of his encounter with the bounty hunter who killed the assassin.

"I think I might have found him," Qui-Gon had said, "He's here on Kamino – if it is the same person – I'll be meeting with him later, and must know all that you can tell me. All that you can remember, I must know."  
The Jedi Knight recounted the bounty hunter as best he could, remembering the jet pack and the silver and blue armor.

"Thank you Obi-Wan, that's all I need. I'll contact you later, if it is the same fellow."

"May the Force be with you Master." Obi-Wan said.

"May the Force be with you." and with that, Qui-Gon's holoimage disappeared.

The city was bustling with activity; not that, that was unusual though.

"What's troubling you, Obi?" Leiana asked from behind him, "Has Qui-Gon found that bounty hunter yet?"

Obi-Wan looked at his holocommunicator, "He thinks so. He probably has, seeing as that data was destroyed from the archives – I wouldn't be surprised. There are simply too many strange occurrences to chalk everything up to coincidence." he said.

Leiana placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Do you wish you were with him?" she asked softly.

With a chuckle, Obi-Wan turned to face her. "No, I don't like places like Kamino. And although my mind is very good with analysis of information, I don't think I'd be able to do what he is doing." he said.

"I don't think so, you underestimate yourself Obi-Wan. You oughtn't do that." Leiana replied, stepping beside him. "How do you think that Anakin and Ozara are getting along?"

"How do you think? Last time they got along so well, that they found they both had a common hankering for trouble." Obi-Wan said with a laugh, "I'm sure they're doing well. They care about each other immensely."

"I know. You should have heard her over the last ten years, its all 'Anakin this,' and 'Anakin that'. If he wasn't a Jedi I would be sure that she would marry him, or at least strive to." Leiana said.

"If he wasn't a Jedi, I wouldn't be too surprised if he agreed with her and jumped at the chance." Obi-Wan said with a faraway look.

"Do you think that many Jedi wish that the Jedi Code was different in the matter of love?" Leiana asked, "Do you, perhaps?"

"Me?" Obi-Wan repeated, "No, I don't think so. Although, I'm not sure. I have lived under the code the thirty years, and I haven't questioned it yet. If it were different, I don't know if I'd question it then either." he said, "And as for other Jedi, I think the younger ones – like Anakin – do regret the fact that the Code denies love. They feel that they're missing out on something."

"Maybe it shouldn't" Leiana said.

He looked at her but did not challenge her statement, instead answering with: "Maybe we shouldn't start playing with 'maybes.'" She smiled and raised her hands in defeat, both of them laughing at their statements. "Jedi do, however, form attachments despite the Code." Obi-Wan continued, "But it usually ends in disaster. The loved ones usually die, leaving the Jedi embittered and nearly driven to the Dark Side."

"Is it not better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all?" Leiana asked, "If you love someone, and they love you, and they die – you may be overcome with grief for a time, but your love for them carries on until your death." Obi-Wan looked at her attentively, "It may temporarily drive you to anger, as it is only natural, which if you continue it will destroy you. But if you live your entire life in the fear of love, because something might happen to that person, then you are fulfilling out your own prophecy. I would rather love someone, even if they died, than live my life without love." she said, "But my beliefs are my own."

"And noble beliefs they are, Leiana. Just not for Jedi." Obi-Wan said quietly. She shrugged.

"Perhaps not." she said dejectedly, their conversation interrupted by Marilu and Marius's arguing over a datapad in the great room. Leiana sighed, and with a fleeting glance at Obi-Wan, went to resolve the matter.

Obi-Wan remained on the balcony. He had never questioned the Jedi Code – but he had to admit, the senatorial part of Leiana had a good argument. He turned to watch her deal with the children, watching as she negotiated between the two.

"Obi-Wan, help me please" Leiana pleaded as Marius was getting a little out of hand. With a chuckle, he moved into the room taking the young boy away from his sister.

"Alright, little one that's enough." he said, watching as she gave him a look of gratitude. And Obi-Wan allowed himself – just this once – to question the Code's idea on love and matrimony.

* * *

"Ozara?" Anakin's voice broke through her clouded thoughts. She had no idea how long she'd been looking out on the lake, but it had to be a couple of hours, the sun was high in the sky. "Ozara where are you?" she heard him say from around one of the bushes.

"Over here, Anakin." she replied. Calling him over to where she sat, he soon rounded the corner and sat beside her.

"You've been gone for two hours, Zar! What's wrong?" he asked.

She turned to him, fully prepared to tell him her mind – but refrained from doing so, "I'm seeing a pattern. You are constantly thinking that I'm in a state of unhappiness." she said softly, "I'm fine Anakin. The Lake affected me is all. It reminded of Lake Eresea, you remember it?"

"The Lake on Ergon? Yeah, sure I remember. So you're homesick?" he asked.

"Yeah, a little." she replied, keeping the truth from him by omission. Anakin sighed.

"That doesn't explain earlier." he said, "I just don't understand what's wrong with you? One moment you're happy and joking, the next you're quiet, and sullen. I don't understand – and don't tell me you're homesick, because I don't believe that." he said sternly. "I thought you said you don't keep secrets from me."

"I don't, normally. Its just – with this, I can't tell you, Anakin." she told him.

"Can't or won't?" he asked in irritation.

"Won't."

"Why not?"

"Because even if I told you, you wouldn't understand." she said quietly.

"Anakin? Ozara?" they heard Padmé calling.

Anakin looked up, "Coming!" he called back, his earlier agitation with Ozara evident in his voice. He stood, "Well?"

"You go along, I'll be there in a minute." Ozara replied, watching as Anakin huffed and stomped off. His attitude only seemed to cement in her mind that she was doing the right thing.

With resignation, she stood and followed him into the building.


	22. Chapter 22

To say the least, Ozara was becoming more and more irritated with Padmé. The evening had been tortuously silent; with Anakin seething, Padmé quiet, and Ozara sullen. However, the next morning, was the start of a new day, which meant that perhaps things would actually be enjoyable.

Ozara was semi-sleeping, happily enjoying her time away from the annoying lovebirds by escaping to her dreams and inner dialogues. She had no idea what time it was, but she didn't care she was having too much fun imagining just what she could do to Padmé and her irritatingly revealing dresses . .when she was suddenly awoken by someone yanking off the covers.

"Eeek!" she shrieked, bolting up with a glare toward the cackling Anakin, who held the covers triumphantly in his hands. "Anakin! What are you doing, you pest! Give it back!" she yelled jumping up and trying to get it out of his hands.

"Why should I do that? Do you intend on returning to bed?" he asked avoiding her waving arms.

"Yes, I do. I'm tired." she replied, trying to reach for the material again.

"Tired? You've been sleeping for nine hours! Padmé is up! But you're just being lazy. Besides, you weren't asleep, cause I've been watching you for the last five minutes. You were just layin' there, pretending to be asleep." he retorted.

She huffed, "I just didn't feel like getting out of bed, is there such a problem with that?" she asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"Yes, there is. Because we're planning on going on a picnic today. And if you plan on eating before we set out, then you need to get dressed and downstairs before I leave you behind." he replied.

"You wouldn't leave me behind." she said confidently.

"Don't be so sure." he said with a teasing tone and a raised brow. She stopped reaching for him, sitting down on the bed in a shocked manner. Anakin quickly backpedaled, "Of course I wouldn't leave you." he said, folding her blanket and placing it on the end of the bed. "Now get dressed, I'll be back in ten minutes. And don't even think about unfolding this blanket and going back to bed – or you'll be going on the picnic in your nightgown!" He threatened, moving out of the room and shutting the door. "Now, Zar!" he called from the other side of the door, inciting her to get out of bed and into the 'fresher.

True to his word, Anakin returned, banging on the door. "Ozara, I'm coming in. And so help me if I find you back in bed." Ozara chuckled as she finished the ties on her dress. "One. . .two. . .three!" Ozara beat him to it, however, and opened the door just as he leaned against it. She couldn't contain her laughter as he fell right through, almost landing on the floor.

"What are you trying to do? Kill me?" Anakin exclaimed, straightening his robes.

"I only thought it fair, considering." Ozara replied snidely.

Anakin nudged her arm, "Lets go." he said, moving down the stairs – Ozara followed.

* * *

"What do you think of this new development that Qui-Gon is finding on Kamino?" Master Windu asked Yoda as they convened for lunch.

"Hmm, strange dealing this Kamino matter is. Master Sifo-Dyas, against our council, a decision he made. But why? Easy to answer, it is not. His decision, what caused it? Good or bad? Only time will tell. Many questions it brings. Many doubts." Yoda replied.

"Do you think that it really was Master Sifo-Dyas? Is it possible that something else was going on?" Windu asked.

"Sifo-Dyas it was. Certain I am. Why, I know not. More we should know, before any action we take." Master Yoda replied.

"A plan to create a army of the Republic has been long in the making. The Senate is torn on the matter, as you know. Which is part of the reason that there was an assassination attempt on Senator Amidala." Windu replied, "I think there is more to this than meets the eye. The fact that it was a secret is disturbing."

"Yes, disturbing this matter is, Master Windu. More to see, there is." Yoda replied, "Meditate on this, I will."

"Yes, I will join you, if you don't mind." Windu replied.

* * *

Ozara found the idyllic countryside to be extraordinary. The waterfalls around the green valley truly rivaling her homeplanet. She was finding that she liked Naboo, she just wished that she had come under different circumstances. As it was, she had to endure Anakin and Padmé flirting shamelessly – his eyes focused on the Senator in the gold dress.

The Ergonian felt like rolling her eyes when she had come down that morning, noticing that Padmé was yet again dressed somewhat seductively. Ozara looked down at her own attire, comparing the simple long sleeved blue dress, to the golden, embroidered, sleeveless gown the Senator wore. There was no comparison. Any man with half a brain would find the Senator much more enticing than she. It was not that, however, that irritated her.

It was the fact that she was dressing like that for Anakin, knowing that he was a Jedi, that irked Ozara more than anything. But there was nothing she could do, except sit by and watch the events unfold themselves.

Anakin had asked Padmé about the fact that her sister had mentioned that he was the first 'boyfriend' that Padmé had brought over.

"Yes, well I was never really interested in boys growing up. My political ideals were far too advanced for them." Padmé said, "Besides, my mentor was quite adamant that my education came first."

"But surely there was someone that you liked growing up." Anakin insisted, "I'm sure Ozara liked someone as a young girl. Maybe on Alderaan?" he then asked his friend.

Ozara smiled, "Not Alderaan. But yes, there was someone." she said evasively, reaching for a piece of fruit.

"Oh? Who? Skandar? Please tell me not him, Zar." Anakin said. Ozara giggled.

"No, not Skandar. He's just a good friend." she replied, her eyes taking on a teasing look, "And sometimes he's a better friend than you." Padmé laughed as Anakin glowered.

"That's impossible. No one is a better friend than me, you must be attributing my virtues to your strange Corellian." Anakin retorted.

"Hey!" Ozara shouted in indignation, slapping him on the arm, "Skandar isn't strange!"

"Maybe you're just so strange, you don't notice." Anakin replied in a wise voice with a raised eyebrow.

She glared, "Plâu." She replied, earning a chuckle from him as she had told him earlier that it was Ergonian for 'Pest'.

"That seems to be a common term for me now Ozara! But honestly, I'm wounded that you favor him over me!" Anakin joked, laying on the ground as if she had harmed him.

"You'll live." she retorted with a laugh as he raised himself back to a sitting position.

"Either way. . .you still haven't answered my question, Padmé." He said to the Senator.

"I don't know. . ." she trailed off.

"Yes you do, you just don't want to tell me." Anakin replied in an all all-knowing manner.

"What, are you going to use one of your Jedi mind tricks on me?" Padmé asked teasingly.

"No, they only work on the weak-minded. You are anything but weak-minded." he replied, "I can't say the same for Zar, however. She's easy to control." he gave his friend a sideways glance.

"Last I was aware you were neither my husband nor my father nor my King. Therefore, any control you may imagine you hold over me is just that – imaginary, my friend." Ozara replied wittily, giving her friend a blatant stare.

Padmé laughed at Anakin's flustered look. "Alright," she began, distracting him before he said something he might regret. "I was twelve. His name was Palo, we were both in the Legislative Youth Program. He was a few years older than I – very cute. Dark curly hair, dreamy eyes -"

"Alright, I get the picture." Anakin interrupted, "He sounds like Skandar." Ozara scoffed, if only he knew what Skandar looked like now – "What happened to him?"

Padmé picked at the grass around her, "I went into public service, and he went on to become an artist." she answered.

"Maybe he was the smart one." Anakin replied in a teasing manner.

"You really don't like politicians do you?" Padmé asked. Anakin shifted, deciding he wanted to play on her defensive tone a little more.

"I like two or three, but I'm not really sure about one of them." he replied, looking at her pointedly. They laughed a bit, as Ozara rolled her eyes again. "I don't think the system works." he said softly.

"Tell me about it" Ozara said under her breath.

"Oh?" Padmé leaned back, "And how would you two have it work?"

"We need a system where the politicians sit down and discuss the problem, agree what's in the best interests of all the people, and then do it." Anakin answered.

"And you Ozara? What do you think?" Padmé asked.

"I agree with him for the most part," Ozara said quietly, "But I think that most of the problem is the fact that those who are corrupt are in power. If you get rid of the corrupt, then there wouldn't be a problem. Then again, an idyllic society has never worked in the past."

"Well what you said about the perfect system is exactly what we do. The trouble is that people don't always agree. In fact they hardly ever do." Padmé replied.

"Then they should be made to." Anakin stated.

"By whom? Who's going to make them?" Padmé asked.

"I don't know. Someone."

"You?" she challenged.

"Of course not me!" he retorted.

"But someone." she repeated.

"Someone wise." he replied.

"Milady, you must admit that not even the Jedi Council takes as long as you Senators do. They actually get things done, you guys just argue all the time." Ozara put in her two cents.

"Are you agreeing with him regarding the one person making people decide?" Padmé argued.

"No, I didn't say that I agreed with that." Ozara replied slowly, "On that matter I would have to say that Anakin and I differ. But the current system is flawed, no matter the circumstances. Whenever you begin a problem for solving, you take so much time that: by the time you decide, the problem no longer exists. I mean, come on!"

"I don't know. It sounds an awful lot like a dictatorship to me." Padmé replied.

"Says the Queen." Ozara said under her breath.

"I heard that, Ozara!" Padmé said indignantly.

Ozara blushed and laid down, staring at the cerulean sky.

"Well," Anakin began, "If it works." Ozara turned to Anakin.

"You cannot be serious!" she exclaimed as Anakin was obviously trying to keep a straight face. He failed and started laughing.

"You're making fun of me!" Padmé exclaimed.

"Oh no, I would be much too frightened to tease a Senator." he said sarcastically.

"You're terrible Anakin!" Ozara shouted, throwing her piece of fruit at him. He caught it deftly, and challenged her to throw another. She did so, adding another two.

"You're always so serious, Zar. You and Padmé both. But you're worse ever since you got to be in the political field. It must be a curse on the business." he said.

"I'm serious?" Ozara replied in astonishment as he began to juggle the fruit.

"Throw another." he urged her, and with a shake of the head she obliged as she said 'Showoff.' Eventually he couldn't do it anymore and they all toppled on his head – earning a laugh from Ozara and Padmé. But it was Ozara's laugh that he concentrated on.

'I'm glad to see you back, my friend.' he said in her mind.

'I never left, Anakin. You've just been to busy to see it.' she replied, earning a chuckle from him. Padmé then dared him to ride a Shaak, which he was all to willing to do.

Ozara rolled her eyes again, laying on her back to look at the clouds as the Senator and Jedi duo traipsed off. She soon fell asleep to the sound of Anakin laughing maniacally as he tried to ride the beast.

"Showoff."

* * *

Qui-Gon meditated, waiting for Taun We to tell him whether or not he would be meeting the mysterious Jango Fett. The door to his room resounded with a knock, and using the Force he opened the door.

"I am sorry to have disturbed you, Master Jedi." she apologized politely.

"It's perfectly alright, you haven't disturbed me." Qui-Gon replied, rising to his full height.

"You said that you wished to meet Jango Fett. If you still wish to, then I will take you to him now." she said.

Qui-Gon nodded, "I would very much wish to. Lead the way please." he replied, making a motion with his hand to allow Taun We to go ahead of him. She did so, going down the corridor, into the elevator, up a few levels, and down another corridor.

She stopped before one of the doors, waving her hand as a muted bell rang. Qui-Gon observed the locking mechanism, right as the door opened. A ten year old boy, who looked the same as the other boys before, stood in the doorway in expectation.

"Boba, is your father here?" Taun We asked him. He looked warily between the Kaminoan and the Jedi.

"Yep." he said quickly.

"May we see him?" she asked.

He paused once again, looking Qui-Gon over in uncertainty. "Sure." he said, stepping aside and walking into the apartment. Qui-Gon and Taun We walked in. "Dad! Taun We's here!" he declared to his father – who had yet to make an appearance.

Qui-Gon looked at the apartment, observing that it was just as sterile as the rest of the facility. There was no personality to it whatsoever. His attention however, was diverted by a thirty-something year old man walking in from the bedroom.

His unshaven, and hardened face was marked with scars and old wounds. His arms had a few tattoos, but he was quick to cover them up with the sleeves of his jumpsuit. He eyed the Jedi with a wary glance, much like his son had done, sizing him up as a threat. Boba stood to the side, watching as Qui-Gon did the same with the strange man.

"Jango, welcome back. Was your trip productive?" Taun we asked the bounty hunter.

"Fairly." he replied, still looking at the Jedi strangely.

"This is Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, he's come to check on our progress." Taun We said.

"Is that right?" he asked coldly, but his face held a sneer.

"Your clones are very impressive, you must be very proud. After all, to be one of the men behind such a powerful army is something to be boastful of." Qui-Gon said.

Jango chuckled in a strange way, "I'm just a simple man trying to make his way in the universe, Master Jedi. I do it any way I can, as I'm sure you yourself would do were you in any position of similar circumstance." he replied.

"Yes, I'm sure that I would. Though I probably wouldn't be a good candidate for such a thing as this." The Jedi replied, noticing a suit of blue and silver armor in the bedroom. Jango noticed his gaze and quickly moved in front of it, blocking his view. "Tell me, have you ever made your way as far into the interior as Coruscant?" he inquired nonchalantly.

"Once or twice." Jango answered.

"Have you come to the capital planet recently?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Possibly. . ." the bounty hunter replied in wariness.

"Then you must know Master Sifo-Dyas, as the Jedi Order's main center is on Coruscant."

Jango gave an order to his son in Huttese, but Qui-Gon knew enough from Anakin to know it was something along the lines of 'shut the door'. His theory was confirmed as the boy moved toward the bedroom and pressed a button, shutting the door with a hiss. "Master who?" Jango asked in confusion.

"Master Sifo-Dyas. Is he not the Jedi that hired you for this job?" the Jedi Master inquired.

"Never heard of him." Jango replied simply.

"Really? That is odd, I was told that he handpicked you for this. . ." Qui-Gon said, looking at Taun We in explanation.

"I was recruited by a man named Darth Tyranus, on one of the moons of Bogden. I can't say he ever mentioned this. . .Sifo-Dyas." Jango informed him, also looking at Taun We.

"Sifo-Dyas told us to expect him." she said, "And he showed up just when your Jedi Master said he would. We have kept the Jedi's involvement a secret until your arrival, just as your Master requested." she explained.

"Curious. . ." Qui-Gon replied softly.

"Do you like your army?" Jango asked.

"Very much so, the Council will not be disappointed. I look forward to seeing them in action." Qui-Gon said, "They must be truly spectacular."

Jango chuckled in pride, "They'll do their job well, I'll guarantee that." he said.

"Well, I should probably get going. Thank you for your time, Jango. I hope we shall meet again." Qui-Gon said, making his way to the door.

"Thank you for your visit, Master Jinn. It is always a pleasure to meet a Jedi." Jango replied stiff and cordially. Qui-Gon bowed slightly, and he and Taun We left the apartment.

He needed to contact the Council, there was more that they needed to know.


	23. Chapter 23

The next evening, as they ate dinner, Anakin was telling Padmé some of his stories. Ozara had heard most of them the first night that they had spoken – only a week previous, she realized – but heard them again with renewed interest.

"And when we got to them, we went into aggressive negotiations – thank you." he said to the servant who brought them their dessert.

"Aggressive negotiations? What's that?" Padmé asked, Ozara chuckled, remembering how Anakin had laughed at her confusion when he told her.

"Uh, well, negotiations with a lightsaber." he said.

"I take it that aggressive negotiations are relatively short?" Ozara asked.

Anakin looked at her skeptically, "It all depends on how good I am at dispatching the villains, Lady Peregrine." he said in mock seriousness. She chuckled, watching as his attentions went to Padmés' plate. His concentration was on the fruit as it moved. Ozara nudged him under the table.

'Stop that.' she chided in her mind, knowing that he went into her mind for the majority of the time.

'Stop what?' he asked in false innocence as Padmés' fruit moved once more out of her grasp, and hovered in front of her.

'That, Anakin.' Ozara replied, with a pointed look.

"Anakin!" Padmé was trying to jab at the fruit, but it looped around and out of her grasp.

'You really should stop.'

'Why? I'm having a lot of fun.'

'Anakin, stop now.' her mental voice tried to be stern, but he only found it amusing.

'No, Zar. Let me be clear. . .' he began in his mind, causing the fruit to fly into his hands, a mischievous glint in his eyes. 'You are not my wife, or my mother, or my Master. So any control you imagine you have over me is just that – imaginary.' he repeated her words, earning a glare. He smirked, cutting the object in question, and using the Force to pass it back to Padmé.

"If Obi-Wan caught me doing this, he'd be very grumpy." Anakin told Padmé. She laughed, eating the fruit. 'See, there's nothing wrong with it. She thought it was funny.' Anakin argued with his friend.

'You know, you're rather amusingly wrong.' she replied, taking a sip of her wine as if there was not a conversation going on in their minds, 'But don't let that bother you, or dissuade you. In fact, go ahead!I enjoy a good laugh every once in a while, after all I'm far too serious.' she replied, earning a glare from him this time.

"I have a question, Anakin." Padmé began, "How is it that you two are so close? From what I understand, you only knew each other a few weeks."

Ozara and Anakin exchanged a look, 'Go ahead, storyteller. I'm sure you won't leave out all the enjoyable details.' Ozara told him, signaling for him to start.

He smiled and began.

* * *

The story ended, as well as the meal, causing for the happy group of three to move to sit in the great room. Ozara opting to sit away from the couple who were beside each other, as she could practically see Anakin's excitement – but to his credit, he kept himself relatively calm . Nevertheless, she had no desire to ruin his elated bubble, it would only last so long. Anakin excused himself for a moment, at which point Padmé and Ozara were left alone.

"Ozara?" Padmé got the girl's attention, "May I ask you a question?"

"You already did, Milady." Ozara pointed out, "But go ahead."

Padmé shifted in her seat to face her, "Are you going to Theed tomorrow?"

"Yes, that is my plan. Your family gave me a very pretty invitation: if you didn't need me, that I might visit. I can't say no, your mother and sister are simply too irresistible. Besides, I am going to check on Anakin's mother, make sure she's alright. I'll either return tomorrow evening, or the next morning. Most likely the former, than the latter." Ozara replied, sipping her Nabooian wine.

"You care about Anakin, don't you?" Padmé asked.

"That's two questions." Ozara pointed out, "But I will answer it nonetheless. Of course I care for Anakin, Milady, he's my dearest friend. Why do you ask?" Ozara was puzzled, why was this of such interest to Padmé?

"You share a connection in your minds, how often do you use it?" Padmé asked.

Ozara laughed, "I don't know, it seems he's always perusing to find out what I'm thinking. It's somewhat of an irritant." she replied, somewhat perturbed that Padmé had not answered her question. "I'm sorry, Milady, but I'm not sure to what end these questions lead."

Padmé paused, "I'm just curious. I've been observing you and your behavior, both toward him and otherwise. I just have not seen such devotion in friends of opposite gender as you two, you are – for all intents and purposes – inseparable." she answered, "Although, he has been complaining that you are more quiet than usual." she added as an afterthought.

"Yes, I know." the younger girl acknowledged, "He's been chastising me since we arrived here, about my conduct."

"Through the mental link?" Padmé asked. "That explains when we were at the palace. The Queen was surprised at his sudden compliance to my ideas."

Ozara nodded, "Yes, I was to blame for that. But I think that his rash indignation was justified, Milady if you don't mind my saying so, you did not inform him before you made your declaration. Anakin doesn't like being caught off guard." she said demurely.

Padmé just stared at her, "You assume to know him well." she said.

"I don't assume, Milady, I know. I may have not spoken to Anakin for several years, but if you noticed in his stories – he was especially perturbed at being taken off guard. I bring up his mission regarding Jenna Zan Arbor. Being drugged, I found him say, was particularly irritating." Ozara replied.

"Not only do you know him, but you pay the utmost attention to what he says." Padmé observed with a chuckle.

"Of course I do. You can't be friends if you know nothing about the other person." the Ergonian said coolly.

"No," Padmé began slowly, "I think-"

"Did I miss something?" Anakin's voice returned into the room. "Its nice to see you finally talking, Ozara."

The girl rolled her eyes, "I can be personable, Anakin. Just because you don't see it, doesn't mean that I've been silent for the last eight years." she quipped.

Anakin chuckled, "Oh? Well, I thought that after I left that you would be in too much grief to talk to anyone else." he replied.

"I'm sorry Anakin, I care for you, but not to that extent." Ozara retorted, draining her glass. "Well," she began, standing, "I think I'll go to bed. I'm a little tired." she said.

"So soon?" Anakin asked crestfallen.

Ozara chuckled, "Yes,my friend, I'm afraid I must." she replied.

"Goodnight, Ozara. I hope you sleep well." Padmé said with a smile.

"Goodnight, Milady." the girl said with a smile.

"You're abandoning me?" Anakin asked again.

"Goodnight Anakin." she said sternly, 'And don't pretend you'll miss me. You will get to be alone with Padmé, Fy Amddiffynnydd. Enjoy yourself. I will say goodbye before I leave.' she added in her mind.

"Alright." Anakin said resignedly, "Goodnight Ozara."

She smiled, and left them to their own devices.

Anakin slipped into her mind for a moment, 'By the way, thank you for going to check on my mother. '

'I haven't even done it yet.' she replied.

'The fact that your going, is reason enough for me.' he answered.

'You're welcome. Now get back to Padmé, I'm not quite sure that she completely enjoys our silent conversations. Go! Shoo!' she ordered, beginning to sing an annoying song in her head to push him out.

Anakin withdrew with a grimace, and returned to the present. "Saying your goodnights?" Padmé asked.

He smirked, "Yes, she's more amusing in her mind than in person." he replied, finally using the fact that they were alone, he scooted a little closer to the object of his desire.

* * *

Leiana stood beside her fellow handmaiden, in the Senate building, trying hard not to strangle the Chancellor. Murderous thoughts were more her sister's forte, but she couldn't help herself – the Chancellor was irritatingly arrogant and sickeningly sweet at the same moment, eliciting a revolting churning in her stomach.

'Oh, Zar, where are you when I need you?' she wailed in her mind.

"My dear Dormé, I think it would be a good idea if you were to imitate the Senator in the Senate. Sitting on the sidelines, alone, is not a common thing for Senator Amidala." he said in a somewhat patronizing tone.

"Nevertheless, Chancellor," Dormé said, "It is very possible that after such an assassination attempt as has already been tried, the Senator would not be as confident."

"No, Dormé, she would go to the Senate no matter what. She is fearless. You cannot make anyone assume that she is either fearless, or that you have taken her place." he replied.

"Chancellor, I would like to speak if I may?" Leiana requested politely.

He smiled in a grandfatherly way – well, a very sick grandfather at any rate. "Of course, my dear, go right ahead." he said with a wave of his hand, as if she was less than her true station was.

Swallowing the biting remark that came to her mind, she began, "Is it possible sir, that we can only make it seem that the Senator is there? A hologram has been done in the past emergencies to make it so that the Senator could still be present, all while being elsewhere. The Jedi Council does it frequently, I hear. It could both satisfy Dormé's desire to keep her identity a secret, and your insistence that Padmé's – at least supposed – presence be at the Senate." she suggested. "It would be reasonable for the Senators to believe that she is worried for her own safety, and therefore must keep herself out of the Senate Building. Perhaps even, at your request."

Palpatine smiled, "I see what you're saying." he replied, "I still believe that Dormé, for the sake of appearances, should go as Senator Amidala." he declared once more, as if he had not heard a word that Leiana had said.

"Very well, Chancellor. I will do as my duty demands of me." Dormé said resignedly, standing to leave.

"I know you will, my dear Dormé." he replied, the two women bowed and were about to leave when: "Leiana, one moment, I would like to have a word with you?" the Chancellor said. With a false smile, she turned toward the Chancellor as her friend went off. "Your sister, I trust you wish to hear what she's been up to?" he said.

"Yes," Leiana replied, "How is she?"

"Oh, she's doing very well. She's met the Naberrie's, and apparently is planning on visiting Theed again so as to contact you and see them. They are very fond of her." he said.

"I'm glad. They are very welcoming people." Leiana said, "I remember when I first went to Naboo, they welcomed me as if I were another daughter of theirs." her rosy lips curved into a smile.

The Chancellor chuckled, "I suppose they would. They are very loving, and like to take in those who are not their family." he replied with a knowing voice.

Leiana looked at him with a puzzled expression, "You speak as if you know their kindness from personal experience?" she said.

He smiled, "Yes, I do." he replied, "I had a little daughter once, who I sent to live with them as theirs for a while. Could you believe that? This old bachelor once had a wife, and a child? Well, after her mothers death, I sent her to live with the Naberries for some time. I didn't want her to be alone for too long, and as a Senator, my career would ensure that. So, I sent her to live with them for several years." he explained.

"Where is she now?" Leiana asked.

"Oh, I don't know. After several years, she became rebellious and reckless. She left the Naberrie's when she was sixteen. Last time I checked on her, she was somewhere near Varykino." he replied.

"That must be hard on you, to lose your daughter." Leiana said.

He chuckled, "We were never very close. We were not like you and your father, or your sister and your father. I suppose it was my fault, but I hear that she is very talented at what she does. I keep in touch." he said.

Leiana shook her head, "I suppose that father-daughter relationships vary from family to family. I can't imagine how I'd do without my father's guidance." she replied.

The Chancellor chuckled, "You are not my daughter. She doesn't like listening to me unless I order her to." he said, "But I have taken up too much of your time, I simply wished to tell you about Ozara, and now you can return to Dormé and your friend Knight Kenobi." he patted her on the shoulder in a paternal way that made Leiana's skin crawl.

"Very well, your Excellency." she said, "Goodbye." and with that she was gone, unable to leave fast enough. She just wanted to talk to Obi-Wan, he knew exactly how to comfort her - her and her frazzled irritation.

The Chancellor returned to his desk, pressing a button, "Get me a holo to Lady Flure, I wish to speak with her." he spoke into the comlink.

"Very good, Milord." the voice on the other side replied.

* * *

Anakin's dream were getting increasingly worse. He could see his mother, the very life of her draining out, and there was nothing he could do about it. "Mom. . .no. . .leave her alone. . ." he saw a giant club hit her again, "No!. . .Mom. . .don't die. . .please. . .don't. . ."

"Anakin" he heard through the fog of his dreams, a hand gently touched his face. "Anakin. Anakin, wake up. Anakin!" with a gasp of "NO!" he opened his eyes to see Ozara leaning over him.

"Zar? She's in pain Zar! She's gonna die! I have to help her! I have to go!"

"Shh, shh, its alright. Its alright, Anakin." she cooed in his ear, effectively calming him. "Its alright, it was just a dream."

He shook his head, his hands holding her arms in a vice grip, "No. It is not alright. She is dying, I know it. She's dying." he said, his voice filled with urgency and panic.

"Dreams make things seem real that aren't." she replied, ghosting her hand over his face, "Don't worry, everything will be alright." she continued to say.

He slowed his breathing, taking comfort in her touch. He turned on the light, and looked at her properly. She was dressed, and look ready to go somewhere. "What time is it?" he asked.

"It is not yet dawn." she answered.

"Why are you dressed?" he inquired.

"I'm going to Theed, remember? I'm going to check on your mother." she replied.

"This early? Why?"

"Its going to take some time to get there. Besides, I was hoping to get back before dinner." she answered.

He nodded slowly, "Right, I forgot." he replied, remembering her plan to see how his mother was doing. "I should have been up to say goodbye."

"Its alright." she assured him, "I was coming in to say goodbye anyways. If I hadn't had to wake you, I would have just left you a note. I wouldn't want to disturb your rest."

He frowned, "I don't care if you disturb my rest to say goodbye." he said.

"I know, Anakin. But you've not been getting much rest, and you've been staying up late. That mixture I have no intention to disturb – if you had been sleeping in ease." she replied.

She brought up a good point, "I don't care. Always say goodbye." he told her.

"Very well, I promise to." she replied, "Are you alright?" she asked, sitting next to him. He looked in her direction.

"She's in pain, I know it." he said softly.

"No you don't." Ozara replied, "But you will in a few hours. I will holo Tatooine – you said your stepfather's name is Cliegg Lars, right?" he nodded, "And I will return as soon as possible with the news." she said, "I only hope he won't ask too many questions about why I'm interested."

"He won't." Anakin replied to her soft statement, "I told Mom about you. She said she wanted to meet you one day." he said with a smile on his face.

She looked at him skeptically, "Really? Well, after what you've told me about her, I would love to meet her myself." she told him. "But I should get going." she said, kissing him on the cheek. "Get back to bed, Anakin. I doubt that you will have another nightmare after it was interrupted." her voice had a tone of humor.

"Stay with me, at least until I fall asleep. They don't bother me as much when you're here." he requested with pleading eyes.

She smiled, "Very well, but I will have to leave once I'm sure that you're out." she told him, he nodded and laid down. She began humming softly, running a comforting hand through his hair – and before he knew it he was asleep, the sound of her voice in his ear.

"Goodnight, fy nghariad. Fi'n caru ti"

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The translation for Ozara's last phrase: Goodnight, My love. I love you.


	24. Chapter 24

The holo-transmission center in Theed was vast, with various rooms which were created for the sole purpose of private conversations transmitted across the galaxy. Ozara walked in, requesting a holoroom for herself. "I wish to make two transmissions: one to Coruscant, and the other to Tatooine." she said.

"Coruscant and Tatooine?" The droid behind the desk confirmed, its voice programmed to be of a feminine sort.

"Correct" she replied.

"What is your name please?" It asked with robotic politeness, plugging in some information.

"Ozara Peregrine." she answered.

"Peregrine? Very well. And who do you wish to contact?"

"Senator Tristan Peregrine on Coruscant, and a man named Cliegg Lars on Tatooine." she replied.

The droid typed in some more information, "We can make the transmission to Coruscant well enough. However, we have no Cliegg Lars in our files." it told her.

"The closest city he lives to is Anchorhead." Ozara informed it, remembering what Anakin had told her earlier, "Can you transmit to Anchorhead?"

"That is possible. While you are transmitting to Coruscant, we will try and contact this Cliegg Lars." The droid replied, calling over one of the boys standing nearby, "Zhane, please show Miss Peregrine to room 204." It told the seven year old.

"Okay, follow me." He said, taking a key from the droid and leading Ozara down the hallway. "So where are you transmitting?" Zhane asked as they walked.

"Coruscant and Tatooine. Why?" Ozara replied.

"Just curious. Not many people transmit to Tatooine from here, so you are very rare. That's probably why the droid didn't know who you were talking about." he said nonchalantly. She smirked as he reminded her of Anakin.

"Well, I'm checking up on my family, and then a friend." Ozara told him as he nodded.

"So you're not from Naboo then?"

"No, I'm from Ergon." she replied.

"Ergon? Where's that?" he asked. She laughed, and told him. "Wow, you're pretty far from home." he said, stopping before a door. "It was nice to meet you Miss Peregrine, I hope the transmission goes well."

"I hope so too, it was nice to meet you Zhane." she replied, he smiled and walked back toward the lobby. Ozara chuckled and went into the room.

"Transmitting to Coruscant." a robotic voice said from somewhere in the room, and Ozara sat down, waiting for the inevitable hologram to start.

* * *

Qui-Gon walked down the corridors of Tipoca City, following the memorized instructions in his head. His orders were to capture Jango Fett, and take him to Coruscant, but he had a vague idea that the bounty hunter would not be in his apartment. He approached the door of the apartment, looking down the corridor once more, he located the locking device, disabling it. The door slid open.

The apartment had been abandoned, and was now in disarray. The personal belongings were no longer there, Qui-Gon's assesment of the man was correct. Without another moment to lose, he ran out of the apartment and went to the docking platform where Taun We had told him that Jango kept his ship. The interestingly named _Slave I_. The glass doors slid open, and he rushed outside.

"Dad! Look!" Boba shouted through the torrent to his father, Jango's armored head popped up from the underbelly of the ship.

"Boba, get on board!" Jango ordered his son, firing his blaster at the Jedi. Qui-Gon deflected each blast, moving closer and closer to Jango. Using his jetpack, Jango shot into the air, landing on top of the tower and firing at the Jedi down below. Qui-Gon used the Force and jumped up to the same tower as the guns of the ship began firing on him. Jango ignited his jetpack again, going back into the air, but Qui-Gon swiped his lightsaber, cutting off the top of the pack – causing Jango to go tumbling to the ground.

He jumped down as the bounty hunter began firing his weapon again, this time with more ferocity. The ship's guns reignited to life, firing at Qui-Gon once more. He ducked to avoid the blasts, losing his lightsaber in the process – it skidded away from him.

Jango was right there when he looked up, punching him in the face. Qui-Gon retaliated in kind, but the armor was a bit of a problem. Jango aimed his gun again, this time at point-blank range.

Qui-Gon held out his hand, pulling the gun out of Jango's via the Force, and tossing it aside. Jango stretched out his arm, as if to fire something from his wrist, but Qui-Gon beat him to it – reaching for his lightsaber, igniting it, and deftly cutting the bounty hunter's left arm clean off.

The man fell to the ground, clutching his elbow. Qui-Gon moved with purpose, taking the man by the arm and hoisting him to his feet. "You get to come with me, now." Qui-Gon said as the ship's engines started, the _Slave I_ hovering over the ground for a moment before taking off.

"You'll never find him." Jango said smugly, "His instructions are to go to our destination. With, or without me."

Qui-Gon gazed at the ship which had disappeared into the star-studded sky. "That's alright, he may have gone without you, but I have who I want." he said, dragging Jango back to the facility. He'd track the boy via the tracking device on the hull later.

But first, he needed to get Jango in a ship bound for Coruscant.

* * *

"Yes, Nadia, I'm perfectly alright." Ozara said for the tenth time to the hologram of her stepmother.

"I'm sorry, Zar, I simply worry. Its my job to do so. Do not correct me." Nadia told the younger woman. "How is it being around Anakin again?" she asked.

Ozara smiled, "It's marvelous, and torturous at the same time." she said, "He's completely focused on the Senator, so its a bit difficult to talk to him. But I cannot complain, when he is not focused on her, he takes the time to talk to me."

Nadia laughed, "Oh, Zar, you're so adorable." she said.

"I know, you tell me all the time." the girl replied, "But to watch Padmé is sickening." she complained.

"So I hear." Nadia replied with a barely hidden smile one her face, "But do you know what it sounds like to me?"

"No. What?"

"It sounds like you're jealous." Nadia said.

"Jealous? Nadia! I'm not jealous!" Ozara argued, "I have nothing to be jealous of when it comes to Senator Amidala."

Nadia smirked, "Believe what you want, un bach*, but I say you are green with envy."

"I refuse to dignify that with a reply." Ozara replied as the sound of children began to come through the hologram. Marilu appeared in front of her mother.

"Hello, Zar." she said with a toothless smile, "How are you?"

"I'm good, how about yourself Mari?" Ozara asked with a smile.

"I'm doing pretty good," the precocious child replied, "Did you know Obi has been over for dinner three times already? I think he likes Lee-lee." she said, using Leiana's nickname.

"Does he indeed?" Ozara asked with a chuckle, "That may very well be. But they would only be friends, Mari, Jedi cannot love." she replied with barely hidden bitterness. She wished that the Council could make it just as easy for others to be unable to love the Jedi.

"Well, I think he likes her." Marilu insisted as Marius joined her.

"Are you coming back soon Zar?" Marius asked.

"I don't know, why?" Ozara inquired.

"Because Obi-Wan is too stern. He always is on Lee-lee's side." the boy whined.

Nadia and Ozara chuckled together, "Well, we'll see what happens. You need to go to sleep Mari, Rius." Nadia told the children, "Say goodbye to Ozara"

"Bye Zar, come back soon." they both said in unison, leaving the image.

"Where is Camille?" Ozara asked.

"She's already asleep. But anyhow, I still say you're jealous." Nadia said.

"I'm saying goodbye." Ozara retorted, pressing some buttons.

Nadia sighed, "Very well, I'll talk to you later."

"Later, so long Nadi." Ozara replied, shutting off the holo. "Request transmission to Tatooine." Ozara said to the room.

"Transmission to Tatooine being processed." the robotic voice replied, pulling up an image of Tatooine. "We were able to send a transmission to Anchorhead, the transmission is being transferred." the voice informed her. She was nervous, what kind of a woman was Shmi Skywalker? She wondered if she would like her.

A blue image of a young man appeared before her, "Hi, this is Owen. Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes, my name is Ozara Peregrine. I'm a friend of Anakin's. Is Shmi there?" she asked.

The man shifted uncomfortably, "Hold on." he said, moving out of the frame. A few moments passed before the holo came back to life, this time an older man on a hoverchair came into the image.

"I'm Cliegg Lars, you wanted to speak with Shmi?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm a friend of Anakin's. I told him I would check on Shmi while I was here, is she there?" Ozara asked, a panic beginning to set in. 'She's in pain, Zar. She's going to die. . .I have to help her, I have to go' Anakin's voice echoed in her head.

"What is your name, girl?" Cliegg asked with a sigh.

"Ozara Peregrine – is something wrong, Mister Lars?" she inquired.

Cliegg paused for a moment, lifting his eyes to be seen more clearly, "As Anakin's friend, I trust you will tell him this in the best way. Ozara, I'm afraid I have some bad news. . ."

* * *

Anakin was worried. Although he couldn't contact her directly, due to the distance, he could sense that something was wrong. He paced the docks, waiting for her to come back. He needed to know, was everything alright?

"Anakin?" Padmé came toward him with a glass of liquid in her hand, "I'm sure everything's alright."

"No, its not Padmé. I can sense it. Ozara... somethings wrong." he replied, not really saying anything.

"Your link is telling you something?" she asked, adjusting her sleeveless dress, "What? Is she in danger?"

"I don't know." he answered truthfully.

"She's coming back soon, I'm sure. She said she wished to be back before dinner-"

"I know, I know." Anakin said, putting his hand up to stop her, "Its just – the waiting. It's agonizing." he sat down in a huff, closing his eyes in thought. He sat like that for a while, so Padmé went to leave. "Don't go" he said.

"I don't want to disturb you." she replied. He could practically hear Ozara's quip to that 'You already have'

"Your presence is soothing." he stated. They were both silent for a few moments – where was she?

"You had another nightmare again last night." Padmé stated, it had obviously been on her mind.

"Jedi don't have nightmares." he replied.

"I heard you, I also heard Ozara go into your room." she said, he opened his eyes. "Does she sooth them?"

Anakin paused, "Yes. When she's around, they don't bother me. Its when she isn't there that they decide to haunt me. This morning, for example, they disappeared when she came – but when she left they came back with a vengeance." he replied. "She helps. She sings, and whispers, I don't know why but she chases them away – so to speak. It helps."

"What is it you see that bothers you so much?" Padmé asked.

He didn't reply immediately, "I – I saw my mother. I saw her as clearly as I see you now. She is suffering, Padmé. They're killing her! She is in pain. I know I would be disobeying my mandate to protect you, Senator. I know I will be punished and possibly thrown out of the Jedi Order, but I feel that I have to go. I have to help her!" he said in urgency, "But I'm waiting. I'm waiting for her to come back, for her to tell me that everything is alright." he said softly. 'Where are you Zar?'

Padmé nodded, "If you do go, I'll go with you. That way you can continue to protect me, and you won't be disobeying your mandate." she told him.

"What about Master Qui-Gon?" Anakin asked, she smiled and took his hand.

"If you have to go, then I guess we won't tell him, will we?" she said, rubbing small circles on the palm. "I'll go inside,I'm sure she'll be here soon." she walked away, moving back to the building.

Anakin waited a bit longer, closing his eyes once more. He heard the transport before he saw it, and he ran down to the dock where she would land, waiting for the transport to stop. When it did, he sprang to the door, opening it and helping her out.

Ozara was pale, he could see it, her hand was shaking.

"Zar? What's wrong?" he asked, his fear and panic welling up inside, "Zar?" he repeated, placing his hands on her shoulders.

She looked up, her brown eyes had tears whirling in them, "Anakin, I spoke with Cliegg." she said softly as she took his face in her hands, "You were right, I'm so, so sorry for telling you otherwise." she apologized in a broken tone.

"What's going on Zar?" he asked, placing his hands on her waist in a comforting manner, "What's going on, Zar? Please tell me." he was trying so hard not to urge her, but he could feel her pain. His feeling had been right, something was wrong.

"Your mother is in danger, Anakin." she said as his face went into complete panic. "Your mother is maybe even dead."

He didn't reply at first, his face still in shock. His eyes closed as a tear ran down his cheek, "You know what I'm going to do, don't you?" he asked as he opened his eyes.

She nodded, she already knew – and may the person on the other end of his wrath hope for mercy, because he was determined. Nothing would stop him now, and she knew it.


	25. Chapter 25

The H-Type Nubian yacht moved toward the desert planet of Tatooine, the situation at hand, made everyone on-board ill at ease. Anakin steered the Senator's ship toward the eastern side of Anchorhead, entering the hot, dry atmosphere.

"Well, Anakin, it's everything you described." Ozara whispered to him, he smirked but then quickly grimaced. "Complete with the non-existent moisture."

"I told you there never was anything too spectacular about it." he replied, "Its worse once you're out there." he pointed to the outside.

"I'm sure." Ozara replied, "I wonder what made it this way... " she trailed off.

"I could tell you, but it would take quite some time." Anakin replied as the ship landed near the desert homestead. Anakin sighed as a man and woman came out of the homestead. Ozara placed a hand on his arm."Don't worry about me, Zar." he told her, standing to put on his cloak, "I'll be alright once I find Mom."

"I know." Ozara replied, "But, Anakin-" she stopped abruptly, "Never mind." she turned around, throwing her cloak on to shield her pale skin from the burning twin suns.

Anakin led the way out of the ship, descending into the suffocating heat of the planet. Ozara and Padmé followed, silently watching as Anakin stopped in front of his step-brother; Ozara immediately recognizing him from the hologram from the day before.

"Stay with the ship, R2." Padmé said as the droid attempted to follow them. At the order, the astrodroid turned around and went back into the ship – shutting the door behind him.

"Anakin." the man greeted.

"Owen." Anakin replied.

"Its nice to finally meet you in person, even though the situation isn't what I wish it could have been." Owen said, looking to the woman.

"Yes, I suppose it is." Anakin said coldly in turn, "Is Cliegg here?" he asked. Owen nodded slowly and pointed toward the igloo-shaped entrance.

"By the way, this is my girlfriend Beru." Owen introduced the woman beside him, and the newcomers nodded in greeting.

"Are you friends of Anakins?" Beru asked Ozara and Padmé, as Anakin and Owen began talking about Shmi. "Ozara, right? Owen told me about you. You're Anakin's friend." she told the Ergonian girl.

Ozara nodded, "Yes, I'm Ozara." she replied.

Beru smiled softly, "How long have you known Anakin?" she asked, trying to speak of something which wouldn't be too hard.

"Several years – eight to be exact." Ozara replied, walking into the somewhat cooler dwelling. Anakin was already inside, speaking with Cliegg – as Ozara remembered him.

". . .I think we ought to sit down, Beru was about to make lunch." Cliegg said, "Come, Anakin."

"I just want to find my mother." Anakin said in desperation.

"I know, son. But eat first, we can talk over the table." Cliegg replied, glancing at Ozara; "Ah, Miss Peregrine. I thank you for telling him." he said, holding his hand out for a cordial handshake.

"Believe me, Mister Lars, I only hope that it is not too late." Ozara responded, shaking his hand. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Padmé had come to stand beside her in expectation. "This is Senator Amidala, she too is a... friend of Anakin's." Ozara introduced, hesitating slightly at the word of 'friend'. Cliegg it seemed had noticed he slight pause at the word, but made no mention of it.

"Its my pleasure, Senator. Welcome to my humble home, I only wish you could have seen it in better times." Cliegg greeted.

"I'm sure it was quite homely, Shmi was quite a loving woman." Padmé replied with a smile.

Cliegg smiled sadly, "Yes, she was. You knew her, I take it?"

"Yes, I did." Ozara sighed, turning to follow Beru into the kitchen – where the woman was leading her.

'Anakin?' she said in her mind, he turned his eyes toward her. She could see the overwhelming sadness in the swirling seas of blue. 'I'm going to the kitchen with Beru. Will you be alright?'

'Sure, I'll see you soon. Cliegg is going to tell me what happened.' he replied, 'Ozara, I –' he stopped abruptly.

'Yes?' she asked.

'Nothing. I'll see you when you get back.' he finished, allowing Cliegg and Owen to lead him into the dining room.

"Okay, Beru, lead on." Ozara told the other girl, looking once more at her friend. His depression was obvious, she only hoped it would not be too bad. 'I only hope that his mother is alive, I don't think he'll be able to handle it if she isn't.' she hoped that Providence would be a friend to him.

With that thought, she helped Beru make lunch.

* * *

The hologram of Qui-Gon was fuzzy at best, "I have sent the bounty hunter, Jango Fett, to Coruscant on my ship." the recording informed Obi-Wan, "The Jedi Order will interrogate him to find out who was trying to kill the Senator." he said. Obi-Wan nodded, knowing he was unable to reply to his former Master, "I am going to follow the boy, as my tracking device is still attached to his ships' hull. I will send another transmission when I have the chance. I want you to report to the Jedi Council, make sure that the bounty hunter is the right one, Obi-Wan." the hologram Qui-Gon turned around to the doors of the Kaminoan city, "I think the danger is relatively over, let Anakin know of the updated situation." and with that, his image faded and quickly disappeared from sight.

Obi-Wan sighed, he'd contact Anakin in the morning, after he contacted the Council. He turned the hologram device off, looking toward the door where Dormé slept – hopefully this entire business would be over soon. Leiana came around the corner, placing some datapads back on the shelf and turning to fold the blanket on the couch.

"What did it say?" she asked, gaining Obi-Wan's attention. He looked confused so she spoke much more concise, "The hologram, what did it say?"

"Qui-Gon found the bounty hunter, and is sending him back to Coruscant. He's going on to find the boy, apparently he is somewhere else – left when the father got arrested by Qui-Gon." Obi-Wan replied as she picked up one of the vases and emptying the flowers from it.

"Where is he going?" she asked.

"I don't know, he sent the holo before he left Kamino. He wants me to report to the council, and then tell Anakin of our most recent development." the Jedi replied, standing and walking toward her.

She turned, almost knocking him over as he was only about six inches away. She stepped back to avoid colliding with him, but he grabbed her arm to catch her. In the end, she wound up against his chest, looking up at him in tense anticipation.

Neither said anything, as they both had wound up in an awkward situation. A blush began to creep up her cheeks, "Th-thank you." she stuttered out, noticing that their height difference wasn't all that great – perhaps only four inches. Her hazel eyes looked up at him, her breathing quickening. He could practically see every detail in the hazel orbs, as she could count the colors in his eyes.

They slowly began to close the distance –

Obi-Wan straightened up quickly, stepping away from her as if he'd been burned. Her face was bright crimson, her eyes glued to the floor. "Leiana, I can't – I can't, you must understand." stuttering, he began to make excuses: "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have – I mean – the Order, Leiana. I have made vows which are not to be broken – you must understand – I - "

"Stop, Obi-Wan." Leiana said in a weak, pleading voice. "I know." he snapped his head around.

"Leiana, you must understand. I – care for you deeply. You are a dear friend. But I cannot be what you desire. I am a Jedi, we are not –"

"Allowed attachments." Leiana finished for him, "I know, Obi-Wan." her hazel eyes were beginning to brim with tears, "I'm sorry – I just – I'm sorry." she quickly hurried out of the apartment, leaving him by himself and alone.

Obi-Wan collapsed on the couch, holding his head in his hands. He always knew this would happen, he knew eight years ago. Yet, he had still grown closer to her than he should have. 'Cared for her deeply?' What a load of rubbish! He more than cared for her deeply. He knew everything there was to know about her, she was the one he went to to simply vent; as he was the one that she went to – even the day before she had come to him complaining about her time with the Chancellor.

He had broken the rules. What was he going to do now? He decided to wait until Qui-Gon returned, he would know what to do.

* * *

Anakin stood outside the Lars homestead, watching the sunset. He was still mulling over the information which Cliegg had just told him not fifteen minutes before. His mother had been taken by Tusken Raiders a month before, which meant that her survival was slim – but Anakin could sense that she was still alive.

Ozara came outside, watching Anakin from the entrance of the homestead. Anakin turned around, his eyes pleadingly looking toward her. Ozara went toward him, placing a hand on his arm.

"You're going to find her, aren't you?" she asked quietly, even though she already knew the answer.

Anakin nodded, "Yes, I am. You and Padmé must stay here, they're good people and you'll both be safe." he said, hugging her. She pulled away first, sighing.

"Anakin," she began, "Please be careful. If your mother could be taken, then you must be–"

"Shh, I'll be fine, I promise." Anakin silenced her. "I'll come back, Zar, don't worry. She'll love to meet you. Don't stay out too long, when things get dark they get dangerous." he said, kissing her on the forehead. She nodded,"I'll be back soon." he said as he climbed on the speeder, and with one last look, he went off.

Ozara stared where he left for quite some time, hoping he would find her, and that she would be alright. When she finally turned to go back in, she saw Padmé standing still at the threshold. They met gazes, Ozara noticing a strange glint to Padmé's chocolate eyes – but before she could pinpoint the look, Padmé turned around and retreated back inside.

'Odd, I wonder how long she was there?' Ozara wondered, once more looking wistfully back where Anakin had disappeared.

She then walked inside, remembering Anakin's warning.

* * *

The Firespray-31 transport: Slave I, entered the Geonosian atmosphere, entering one of the docking bays under the ground. Boba had been afraid of being tracked, and had landed on one of the planets between Geonosis and Kamino – at which he found out that he wasn't being followed and went on safely. He was still enraged at the Jedi's persistence, and therefore, ability to catch his father. How was he going to face Tyranus?

Slowly, he unbuckled the belt which fastened him into the ships' piloting seat; still figuring out what he was going to do. It wasn't as if he was his father, he was only a boy! But his father would expect him to take his place – and he would do the best of his ability. With that newfound courage, he exited the ship.

Darth Tyranus was waiting for him at the landing, "Ah, Boba my dear boy." the white-haired Sith greeted, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Where is your father?" he asked, looking toward the ramp.

"Dad couldn't get away. It turns out we were tracked by a Jedi, he got Dad before he could get aboard." the boy answered, "Cut off his arm, and arrested him. My orders were to come here if something like that happened." Tyranus sighed, nodding solemnly in return.

"That's bad news indeed, my boy. It's a pity, for I was looking forward to seeing him, we had so much to talk about." Tyranus said, "What did you say the Jedi's name was?" he asked.

"Qui-Gon Jinn." Boba replied, "He said he was coming to check on the Clone Army. That the Jedi Council had sent him." but his last sentence was on deaf ears, as Darth Tyranus' mind was on the first sentence.

"Qui-Gon eh?" he said, for confirmation, "Do you know if he followed you here?"

"No, I checked. I stopped on Rishi to make sure, but no ships came following me. So, no. I wasn't followed." Boba answered proudly.

But Tyranus' eyes were glazed over, "Good, Boba, you did well." he said distantly, "But Qui-Gon Jinn is not to be underestimated." Boba frowned, "Don't worry, if he did follow you – then he will make a very interesting prisoner." Tyranus replied, turning around and giving an order to one of the Geonosians.

"Lord Tyranus?" Boba asked when the man was done, "What do you want me to do?"

Tyranus smiled, and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, "Just go to your father's quarters, when I wish to see you, I will send for you." he said, ushering the boy out of his presence.

Boba did as instructed, and went to his father's quarters.

Lord Tyranus went to the holoroom immediately, "Send a transmission to Lord Sidious. Now!" he barked.

"Right away, Lord Tyranus." the technician replied, quickly doing as ordered.

"Well Qui-Gon, you have found out my little secret." Tyranus said quietly as he waited for the transmission to be sent, "My dear padawan, you still have much to learn."

"Transmission ready, sir." the robotic voice said from the speaker, showing the holo of Lord Sidious.

"Yes, Lord Tyranus?" he said.

"My lord," Tyranus replied, bowing deeply out of respect, "The Jedi know of the Clone Army, milord, and it is very possible they will be here soon." he informed.

"Indeed, Lord Tyranus?" Sidious replied, "And what is your plan when they arrive?"

Tyranus smiled maliciously, beginning to tell his Lord his plan.


	26. Chapter 26

Anakin stood on the cliff-face, looking at the Tusken camp below. His mother was here, he knew it. The Jawas had been very helpful in their directions of the Tusken camp, and surprisingly they had been correct. He could feel her presence, barely hanging on.

He jumped down, using the Force to ensure a safe landing.

The Massiffs near the fire fought over one of the bones, unknowingly masking the sound of Anakin moving through the camp. He passed from tent to tent, sensing the sleeping Tuskens within – his anger being fueled at the sleeping Raiders. They slept, while his mother was suffering. Did they have no remorse? He looked across the open space between the tents, noticing that one specific one was guarded by two Raiders.

'There she is!' he exclaimed in his mind, quietly moving around the camp to get there. He came around to the back of the tent, sensing his mother inside. Pulling out his lightsaber, he ignited it and cut a hole, hoping that no one heard it. Kicking the material inside, he slipped in – apparently unnoticed.

The fire in the middle of the tent illuminated the object in the room. On one side, he saw Shmi tied to a wooden frame in. On the other side there was another girl, but Anakin wasn't worried about her right then. He moved to his mother, taking her hands out of the binding ropes, gingerly cradling her in his arms.

"Mom... Mom... Mom... can you hear me? Mom?" he repeated over and over, a despairing feeling overtaking him. She was unrecognizable. The gashes on her face had freshly created scabs, showing that she had not been hit very long before. "Mom? Mom its me." he said, watching as she opened her eyes.

"Ani?" she asked weakly, "Is it you?" her brown eyes focused on his face as if through a haze.

"I'm here Mom, you're safe. Hang on, I'm going to get you out of here." he said desperately, but his voice betrayed a bit of the happiness he felt at seeing her. Tears sprang in his eyes, from seeing her face to face for the first time in ten years.

"Ani?... Ani?" she repeated again, making him somewhat worried, "You look so handsome." she said, placing a hand on his face, "The holo did not do you justice. My son, my grown up son. I'm so proud of you Ani, so proud... I missed you so much..." her breathing became ever more shallow the more she spoke, "Now... now, I am... complete."

"No, Mom. Just stay with me, I'm going to make you well again. Ozara, you remember I told you about her, she's looking forward to meeting you. Mom, I'm going to take you home. Everything's... going to be fine." he said frantically, he couldn't lose her – he couldn't.

"Ani. I love – I – I lo – I love –" she took a deep breath, "– you." her head lolled back, her final breath leaving her. Anakin knew she was dead, as her Force-Signature faded completely.

"Mom?" he called to her in a cracked voice, but she didn't answer. He closed her eyes, and held her a little closer then looked at the door of the tent, his hatred for the creatures out there boiling within him. He stood, stepping outside.

The guards gave a momentary gasp of surprise, but it was soon silenced by Anakin slashing through them with his saber. A nearby Tusken gave a cry of alarm, and the tribe was soon rushing toward him – but his anger, fueled by grief, made Anakin's movements more deadly. The tribe of the Tuskens didn't stand a chance against the dark-side influenced Jedi, as his determination to destroy his mother's tormentors raged in his mind.

* * *

Ozara woke with a start, something was terribly wrong she could just feel it – that is, other than the freezing night. Her heart was pounding, with every beat resounding within her ears with a steady _thump, thump...thump, thump_... _thump,thump._ She wouldn't be able to sleep now, so she decided to walk in the courtyard. She drew her shawl over he shoulders, thoroughly confused at the fact that a planet whose days were so hot had the most frigid nights she had ever experienced.

Her mind was a confused torrent of misery, pain, suffering, and anger. It wasn't her own, she could sense that much. 'Anakin?' she asked in her mind, hoping that it wasn't him who she was sensing. 'Where are you?'

"Can't sleep?" Padmé asked from behind her. Ozara spun at her voice, somewhat startled.

"Yes, I'm not used to the freezing nights." Ozara replied, "Its amazing that a planet with two suns is so cold at night."

Padmé smiled, and came up next to her, "Tatooine is a very unique planet." she said quietly, "Its not something you're used to."

Ozara scoffed, "Indeed. But you too, Milady, are not accustomed to this climate." she said, looking up to the rim of the deep pit.

"You're worried about him." Padmé observed, Ozara nodded, "He'll be alright. This is Anakin we're talking about."

The Ergonian smiled, "Yes, I suppose that's true. I still worry for him though." her soft voice barely heard by the Senator. "Do you love him?" Ozara asked, not entirely aware of why she asked the question which had been bothering her for some time. Padmé didn't answer, and Ozara sighed "I see." she said to herself, feeling as if she would cry – not that she was surprised.

"Why do you ask?" Padmé inquired, watching the younger girl.

Ozara shrugged, "Observations which I have had for quite some time." she said, trying to act nonchalant – but she felt the opposite. She sighed, drawing the shawl higher up on her shoulders, "I should probably go back to bed. No doubt he will return soon." she said, turning around to go back in.

"If I didn't know better, I would think you cared for him yourself." Padmé said as the girl walked away.

The brunette smiled and half-turned around, "I care for him dearly, he's like my brother. I think him a prince among men." she said, turning back around and walking in. Although in her heart, her words were not entirely true. She laid back down, wondering just what it was that made her wake in the first place.

She only hoped he would return soon.

* * *

All was silent. The camp, which was once filled with sleeping Tuskens, was lifeless. Anakin roamed through the camp, wandering back to the tent which had his mother in it. His heart was still heavy, and he flipped the flap on the tent open, going back inside.

His mother's body was still on the ground, as lifeless as the Tusken Raider he had just killed. He stooped near her body, seeing past the dried blood that her face showed peace.

The girl on the other side of the tent moaned, bringing his attention to her.

She looked like Ozara, at first glance. Her hair the same color, skin the same paleness, and face somewhat similar – Ozara. He just wanted to be near her again, she always knew how to comfort him. But right now, he was worried about the other prisoner. He released her hands, finding that she was in slightly better shape than his mother had been. "Its okay, its okay." he said as she began to moan in pain. He laid her down on the ground, trying not to hurt her.

"You're... Shmi's... son?" she said between gasps. "She... told me about... you"

He looked at her in surprise, the girl had gotten to know his mother. "What is your name?" he asked the girl.

Her gray eyes opened, taking a moment to focus on him, "Idriya." the girl replied softly. "Idriya Thaxton."

"Idriya," he helped her sit up straight, "How long have you been here?" he asked.

"I – I don't know." Idriya replied, "Sometime on Boonta Eve... I think. That was when I was... or was it? Yes, that's when I was captured." she tried to set her mind straight.

Anakin nodded, "I'm Anakin." he said, she smiled then grimaced.

"I know, Shmi -" she coughed, "Shmi told me all about you."

He nodded, looking over at his mother's body. He needed to leave, and it would be better sooner than late. "Alright, well I'm going to get you out of here. Just give me a moment." he said, standing up and gathering his mother's body.

He was going to give her a proper burial, if it was the last thing he ever did.

* * *

The two suns were high in the sky when Anakin returned. Ozara ran out the front door to greet him, not quite sure what to expect. She watched him pick up the blanket, which looked to be about human sized. She knew who it was immediately, keeping her eyes focused on Anakin. She could see his pain, even though he was trying to pretend that it was minimal.

'They didn't find her, Zar. She was right there, they could have. She didn't have to die. They could have saved her-' he said in his mind.

'Shh, Anakin. This is your grief talking, they tried to save her.' she replied.

'But they didn't! Do you know how close they were?' he retorted in bitterness.

'Anakin –' she stopped abruptly, 'Come on, lets go inside' she said.

'The girl on the speeder, she's pretty badly hurt. Help her, Zar.' he told her, bringing her attention to the young woman who was trying to get off the speeder without falling over. Ozara caught her just in time, and he went inside the homestead.

'Who is she?' she asked Anakin.

'A fellow prisoner of my mother's.' Anakin replied solemnly, she could hear his thinly veiled pain. 'Later, Zar. Later.' he promised, leaving her mind so as to return to Cliegg in the present.

Ozara called Beru over for her help, and together they got the girl inside.

* * *

"What's it like there?" Beru asked Ozara as she tried to get Idriya something to eat.

"I'm sorry, what?" Ozara replied in a dazed way.

"Naboo? Ergon? What are they like?" Beru repeated.

Ozara's mind was mostly preoccupied with Anakin, but she tried her best to reply. "Oh, its very green. With lots of water and trees. Not like here at all." she answered.

Beru seemed to consider it for a moment, "I think I would like it here better. No offense to Ergon." she said sheepishly.

"Maybe one day you can come and visit." Ozara replied, finishing up the tray of food.

"Nah, I don't think so. I don't like to travel." Beru replied, "Here, give me that. I'll take care of the girl. I know your heart wishes to see Anakin." she said, taking the tray from Ozara's hands. "Take this, I'm sure Anakin is hungry." She motioned to another tray which she had been preparing.

Ozara smiled in gratitude. "Thank you, Beru. I will." she said, picking up the tray which Beru referred to, and walking out.

She found Anakin in one of the vaporators, fixing the panel. He sensed her presence and began talking.

"What took you so long?" he asked, screwing in one of the bolts.

"I had to prepare a tray for our guest. She's quite starved, poor thing." she answered, "Speaking of starved, Beru took the liberty of making you a tray as well. I'm sure you're hungry."

Anakin smirked, "You like Beru don't you?" he asked.

"Yes, I do. She's quite nice." she replied, placing the tray on the table. "Anakin, you need to eat."

He turned toward her, as he hadn't done so before, and looked at her in false calm. "I'm surprised you haven't asked any questions." he said, going near her.

"I wasn't going to push it." Ozara replied, "When you wish to talk to me, you usually do." she said with a slight chuckle. "Besides, some people deal with grief in different ways. It seems you decided to work."

"The shifter broke." Anakin answered, turning back to what he was doing "Life seems so much simpler when you're fixing things. I'm good at fixing things. Always was. But I couldn't –" he stopped speaking, turning back to Ozara, tears in his eyes, "Why did she have to die? Why couldn't I save her? I know I could have!" he shouted.

Ozara took a moment before she answered, "Death is a natural part of life Anakin, its bound to happen to each of us at one point. Your mother died happy, did she not? She saw you before she died. Whatever the case, Anakin, I'm sure she's off to a better place. You can't save people from Death, Anakin. It is not your place." she said.

Anakin shook his head, "I should be able to!" he said, "The Force is powerful. I should be able to stop people from dying. One day, one day I will Zar. I promise you that. I will stop people from dying – the ones I love will never need to fear death." he vowed.

"The fear of death is perhaps what makes for our downfall. You cannot fear death, Anakin. Otherwise it will overcome you." she replied.

"Overcome me?" he repeated incredulously, "She's dead, Ozara. My mother is dead, because I didn't do anything. Because I couldn't save her." he said.

"Your mother died because it was her time. I will not deny the brutality under which her life was taken, but its not because of you. You're not all powerful." she replied.

"I will be one day." he said, "I will be the most powerful Jedi ever. I already am! That's what you don't understand. I am ready for the trials, I could do more if I wasn't a Padawan!" he paused for a moment, "This is all Obi-Wan's fault. He's jealous! He knows I'm more powerful than he is, he's convincing Qui-Gon to hold me back! He doesn't want me to live to my full potential!" he said, throwing the wrench in his hand across the vaporator.

Ozara huffed, "You know that's not true, Anakin. Obi-Wan is not the kind of Jedi to do that. He wants you do be all you can, and would never hold you back out of revenge or jealousy. He's not that kind of man." she reprimanded. "But I have a feeling something else is wrong. I felt it. Last night... what happened?" she remembered quite vividly the feeling from the night before.

Anakin looked at her, sighing, "Can I hide nothing from you?" he asked, "How did you know?"

"I felt it, your agony. I knew something had happened, so much so that I couldn't sleep." she told him, "But that doesn't answer my question. What happened?" he didn't reply, "Anakin" she said in exasperation, placing a hand on his face, "What's wrong?"

"I – I killed them. I killed them all. They're dead, every single one of them." he said harshly, "And not just the men, but the women, and the children too. They're like animals, and I slaughtered them like animals! I hate them!" he said, crumbling to the ground in tears. Ozara joined him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, she said nothing for quite some time. "Why do I hate them, Zar? I didn't – I couldn't – I couldn't control myself. I – I don't want to hate them. But I just can't forgive them." he said.

"You have to Anakin. Not for them, but for you. To hate is natural, its human –"

"I'm a Jedi, I know I'm better than this." he interjected.

"You are a Jedi, Anakin." Ozara replied, "But as I was saying: it may be natural, and human, but it isn't right. Hatred, anger, rage, fury... they all destroy. Both the person who is feeling those emotions, and those who that person influences and touches. No one is perfect, but you can't stay there. You have to move on, learn and continue."

"Master Windu would not have done the same, Qui-Gon wouldn't have –"

"Each of us has a maggot in our pasts, which will happily devour our futures. I'm sure that at one point or another, each of the Jedi have faced the same crisis as you. Its not the crisis, its the overcoming that makes you the better man." Ozara told him.

"I used the Dark Side." Anakin argued, "I know I did. My anger overwhelmed me." he looked at her with pleading eyes, "Can you say the same for all of us? I'm a Jedi, anger is not supposed to be a part of us. To control your anger is to be a Jedi." he said.

"Yet, I'm sure that a Jedi cannot be complete until he has overcome even the simplest of jealousies." Ozara encouraged, "Think of the much better Jedi you will be, once this is all over." she whispered, "You will learn, and you will be the better for it. Have you ever thought that perhaps this was meant to happen, for your benefit?"

"My benefit? You think she died for my benefit?" he asked in skepticism, his anger beginning to boil once more. "My mother died, for my benefit - is that what you're telling me?" his voice began to grow hard.

She placed a hand on his face, "Everything happens for a reason. I'm simply looking at the possibilities." she said, "Your mother was very dear to you, and you can either choose to do one of two things: you can overcome, and move on - yes with a heavy heart at first - to become the Jedi you wish to be." his eyes bored into hers, "Or you can give into your anger, and destroy all that you fear to lose." she finished, watching as he calmed down considerably.

He smiled, his eyes still brimming with tears. "You sound so much like Obi-Wan sometimes, and other times like Qui-Gon" he said quietly, "What would I do without you?" he asked.

"You would be overwhelmed with condemnation, and feel there was no hope." she replied with a slight tease in her voice. He laughed lightly, "Come here." she ordered him, allowing for him to cry on her shoulder.

Anakin went willingly, sobbing onto her shoulder with happiness - happiness that he wasn't alone.


	27. Chapter 27

Qui-Gon climbed the steep, narrow cliff-side trail which he saw leading to the docking bays on Geonosis. He had tracked the Fett boy here, now all he needed to do was find out why the clone was here. He paused, listening as he heard a cry in the dark – some animal was watching him. He drew his lightsaber, not igniting it, and continued on his way.

The corner of the trail made a blind spot, and Qui-Gon inched his way forward, careful not to lose his footing. As he turned the corner, he saw a Masiff via the moonlight – its silvery fangs bared, and looking intimidating as ever. The beast leapt at Qui-Gon, knocking him onto his back. This was somewhat unexpected, but it seemed that they knew he was here. It turned around, coming toward him at an incredible speed. Not even thinking twice, Qui-Gon ignited his lightsaber, and stabbed it in the chest as it jumped on him, throwing it off and over the cliff.

He stood, just as another growl came from behind him. He swung around, slicing the creature cleanly in half, its body going down the cliff to join its companion hundreds of meters below. He jumped up onto the top of the cliff as two more Massiffs came from both directions. They climbed up, but he swiped them off quickly, not being caught off guard again. They fell, their bodies landing on the trail below. Qui-Gon listened intently for a few minutes, as all was now silent. He jumped back to the trail, and went on.

The end of the trail lead into an enormous desert plain, stretching far beyond the horizon with shadows of strange shaped masses protruding from the ground. He stopped, kneeling down, and peering into the darkness. 'What is that?' was the question on his mind as he reached in his belt for his electronic binoculars and looking through them.

The objects which he saw earlier were clearer through the viewfinder: they were giant structures like stalagmites, tall towers which grew fantastically from the desert floor. He panned around, looking at the surrounding area. The scene before him was clear, and confusing at the same time.

A line of fifty to a hundred battleships dotted the sky and ground, while some were being taken underground. Qui-Gon zoomed in, noticing that the platforms rising from the ground had thousands of battle droids, stepping off and marching into the battleships on the ground. When fully loaded, the ship would rise, hovering for a moment, before joining the others which were in the sky. Qui-Gon swung the binoculars around to look above him. The stars were veiled as the armored ships floated across the sky.

Looking down at the cliff, Qui-Gon estimated the distance. Putting the viewfinders back on his belt, he jumped down.

* * *

Obi-Wan moved dazedly through the Jedi Temple, his mind still on his main problem with Leiana. "Excuse me." he apologized to a fellow knight who he had just bumped into, the knight smiled and moved on. He had just been to the Council chambers, examining Jango Fett, confirming that it was indeed the bounty hunter. Obi-Wan had confirmed it, and was now on his way to send a holomessage to Anakin, informing him of the new situation. He was stopped, however, by the combined presences of both Masters Windu and Yoda.

"Ah, Knight Kenobi, to send a hologram to Skywalker, you are going – are you not?" Yoda declared rather than asked really.

"Yes, I was just on my way now. Has something come up?" Obi-Wan asked, crossing his arms.

"We need you to go to Geonosis, we think that Master Jinn may need your immediate assistance." Master Windu said.

"Geonosis? Why? What has happened?" Obi-Wan asked in concern.

"The bounty hunter, his thoughts we have probed. On Geonosis, your master has gone. The Trade Federation, too much it may be for one Jedi. Two, perhaps it might be better." Master Yoda said.

"Why was I not told this during the Council meeting?" Obi-Wan inquired, looking between the masters.

"This assignment is not on record, as we don't know who has access to our recordings. If we have someone within us who is telling all of our proceedings to the Federation, then it would not be good for them to know you were coming. As it is, they most likely know that Qui-Gon is there." Master Windu answered.

Obi-Wan nodded in understanding, "Forgive me, Masters. But how did you find out that he was on Geonosis?" he asked.

"Jango Fett's mind, not as guarded as he thought, it was. His son, tracking your master is. On Geonosis, found the boy will be." Yoda replied.

"He will be walking into a trap." Windu added, "It will be your job to go to Geonosis, and assist him in any way possible."

The Jedi Knight sighed and nodded, "The Senator's decoy, Dormé, what is going to be done for her safety?" he asked. "The... aide, Lei – Miss Peregrine. They both must be kept safe."

"The decoy and aide are safe for the time being, they no longer require your protection. They have the security team, and will be safe enough." Master Windu replied, "You can inform them personally of your new mission, however, tell them nothing of where you're going."

"Of course, Master." Obi-Wan said, "Should I still send a holo to Anakin?"

Mace and Yoda exchanged a look, "No, it will not be necessary. We will inform him when we have more information from Master Jinn." Windu answered, "For you, you need to leave immediately."

Obi-Wan bowed respectfully, and departed, heading in the direction of the hangar bay.

* * *

The Jedi Starfighter in the middle of the Geonosian desert was the only change of the monotonous looking desert color of reddish brown. R4 beeped a few times, detecting life forms somewhere up in the caves above this ship, recording the information to give to Qui-Gon when he returned.

Qui-Gon approached the place where he had left his ship, still somewhat shocked at the turn of events which he had just witnessed. He had seen the meeting of the decision makers, and traders of the galaxy. The Commerce Guild was present, as well as the Intergalactic Banking Clan, the Trade Federation was present, with three opposition Senators: Po Nudo, Tessek, and Toonbuck Toora. That wasn't particularly surprising, but what was – however – was the presence of his old master.

Jedi Master Dooku, had become Count Dooku. He had heard of him during the last few years, but to see him in the flesh was different entirely. He'd changed, for the worse it would seem – bringing together powers which could very possibly destroy the Republic through Civil War. His mind clouded with thoughts was not helped when he noticed (when he left the building) that the sun was shining. It only made it harder to get to his ship.

"R4, we need to send a transmission to Coruscant." he declared, climbing inside the cockpit. R4 beeped, "What do you mean 'You can't transmit to Coruscant'?" he asked as the droid beeped again. "Let me try to adjust the transmitting dish." he climbed out of the cockpit, adjusting the beacon. "Lets try this again." he said, returning to his seat.

"Well, it looks as if the transmitter is working, it has to do with the fact that we're not receiving a return signal. Coruscant is too far. R4 can you boost the power? – No, wait you already said you couldn't, we're going to have to try something else." he muttered, "Can we contact Naboo?" R4 whistled and beeped in reply, "Good, we can contact Anakin then, and have him transmit." he replied, pressing a few buttons. "Anakin? Anakin do you copy? This is Qui-Gon. Anakin?" he tried, but there was no reply. "He's not on Naboo." he said to himself, "R4, try widening the search." he told the droid. "I do hope nothing's happened to him."

R4 started beeping again as the life forms in the caves was still there, but it waited until there was a moment. "That's Anakin's tracking signal, alright. But its not coming from Naboo... is that –? Is that Tatooine?" R4 beeped in reply, "What the blazes is he doing there? He was suppose to stay on Naboo with the Senator." He said, an image of Shmi Skywalker briefly flashing through his mind. "That may not be good." he jumped out of the cockpit and approached R4, "Alright, either way we're going to have to send this. Transmit this to his signal, R4. We haven't that much time."

* * *

R2 was working on some of the electrical panels when the fuzzy image of Qui-Gon came over the Holoviewer. "Anakin? Anakin do you copy? This is Qui-Gon." the holo said. R2 beeped. "R2, record this message and give it to your mistress and Jedi Skywalker." he told the droid, R2 whistled, recording the desperate message. When Qui-Gon's voice cut out, R2 immediately rolled out of the ship.

* * *

The funeral of Shmi Skywalker was small, but not of little importance. Cliegg had been the first to say his goodbyes to the woman, saying that 'She was the best and most loving partner a man could ask for. And that he was most grateful for her.' Ozara listened with curiosity as she silently wished that she had known her. It would seem that she was quite loving, no matter who was brought before her.

Anakin was next, as he collapsed to his knees in front of the headstone, he gripped the sand. "I know you lived a good life for the last few years. But I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough for you mom. I promise you this, I won't ever fail again. I missed you so much, but now, I must be content with my memories." he paused, standing and looking morosely at the headstone which marked his mother's grave. Ozara came up behind him, placing a comforting hand on his arm, he looked over at her with a small smile "You would've loved her, Zar. And I'm sure she would've loved you." he said.

"R2?" said Padmé, bringing the fact that the astrodroid was beside them, "What are you doing here?" the droid beeped and whistled.

"It seems he's carrying a message from an Qui-Gon Jinn. He says its urgent, and you must view it immediately. Master Ani, does the name Qui-Gon Jinn mean anything to you?" C-3PO asked.

"He's my Jedi Master." Anakin replied, sparing a glance at Ozara.

'You don't think something's happened to him, do you Anakin?' she asked, concern lacing her mezzo-soprano voice.

Anakin's eyes widened, 'I certainly hope not.' he replied as he headed toward the ship at a relatively quick pace. 'I hope not.'

* * *

The hologram of Qui-Gon was cutting in and out for a moment before R2 was able to straighten everything out. The image appeared solid and clear as Qui-Gon said: "Anakin, my long range transmitter has been knocked out. Retransmit the message to Coruscant, as you are closer." he nodded to Padmé who reached over to the control panel and pressed a button to transmit.

"I have tracked the son of the bounty hunter to the droid foundries on Geonosis. The Trade Federation is to take – taking a delivery of a droid army here. It is unclear, but it appears that Viceroy Nute Gunray is behind the assassination attempts on Senator Amidala. To my shock, Count Dooku has been forming a (there was static, but the image reappeared) bringing members of the Commerce Guilds and Corporate Alliance, as well as the Banks of – wait! Wait!' Qui-Gon's image ignited his lightsaber, blocking blasts and jumping out of the transmission. A droidika walked in, apparently blasting the Jedi Master before the holo faded out.

Anakin looked at Ozara in desperation, he considered Qui-Gon as a father – he couldn't lose both his mother and his father figure in two days. He couldn't. He wouldn't!

"Anakin, We will deal with Count Dooku. The most important thing for you is to stay where you are. Protect the Senator at all costs. That is your first priority. She is not out of danger yet, especially now that we know who is behind it. Obi-Wan is already on his way to Geonosis to assist Master Jinn, stay out of this." Master Windu told him.

The Padawan's face fell, "Understood, Master." he said resignedly.

'Do you think he's in more danger than they realize?' Ozara asked in his mind.

'Even if he is, Master Windu gave strict orders. I'm supposed to stay here.' Anakin replied bitterly.

Ozara sighed sadly, understanding his dilemma. C-3PO entered the ship, "Ah, Mistress Ozara?" he said, "I'm afraid the girl, Idriya, requires your assistance." he told her.

'Do you need me? If you do, I will stay.' she told Anakin in her mind, he shook his head. "Very well, I'm coming." she told the droid, standing and following 3PO out. The cockpit was silent for a momnet.

Padmé looked at a readout on the control panel as Anakin paced around the ship, "They'll never get there to save him in time, they have to travel halfway across the galaxy." she said, "Look, Geonosis is less than a parsec away." she then began to push buttons and flick switches, and Anakin could hear the engines beginning to start.

Anakin put his hand over hers, effectively stopping her starting of the ship. "If he's still alive." he said matter-of-factually.

"Ani are you just going to sit here and let him die? He's you're friend. Your mentor –"

"He's like my father!" Anakin shouted, making it clear that he knew more about what she was talking about than he did. "But you heard Master Windu, Obi-Wan is already on his way, and he gave me strict orders to stay here."

"He gave you strict orders to protect me," she said, pulling her hand free from his grip and beginning to start the ship again. "...and I'm going to help Qui-Gon. So if you plan to protect me, you're just going to have to come along."

Anakin looked at the entrance, "Fine. But I have to get Ozara." he stated, walking off the ship and back into the Tatooine atmosphere.

* * *

The girl was weaker than Ozara had originally thought when Anakin had brought her here. But, like the dutiful nurse, Beru had been bringing her health back little by little.

"Where are you from?" Ozara asked Idriya as she began to give her the broth Beru had made.

"I was born on Corellia, but after my father died and a very bad game of chance, we were left to come here." she answered.

"How in the galaxy did you get so far from home?" the Ergonian asked with a chuckle in her voice.

Idriya closed her eyes in some kind of reminiscence, "You don't want to know." she replied with a tone of finality, sipping the broth from the spoon.

"Alright then, how about this question: how did you wind up with the Sand People?" Ozara asked playfully.

"My family's homestead, which was probably not very far from here, was raided on Boonta Eve." Idriya replied, "We had no warning, they came at night. They killed my brother, mother, and my uncle who was visiting. My two sisters were taken. However, they died some time ago, the beatings very hard on them – they were children. I survived. I don't know how, but I survived." her gray eyes swam in tears.

"I'm sorry." said Ozara softly, she knew what it was like to lose a family member, but never to such tragedy.

"It's alright. I'm still alive, that has to count for something." Idriya said with a smile, "When I met Shmi I had given up hope. She came, already somewhat battered. But like any mother, she talked to me, told me about her son, asked about my life, cared about my well being after each beating – I just am sorry that she did not live to see a day outside the camp as I did."

Ozara smiled and placed a hand on her arm, "I'm sure that she would be very glad that you are no longer there. I'm sure she is." she said, wondering if perhaps she had been born a twin as Idriya smiled. The likeness was uncanny.

"Zar!" Anakin's voice broke her observation, coming into the room. "Zar, we're leaving." he said, looking at Idriya as well.

"Leaving? Did something happen that I don't know?" Ozara asked, placing the bowl on the table beside Idriya's bed and standing. "Beru!" she called, as she wouldn't be there to finish helping Idriya.

"Look, I'm not leaving you behind." Anakin said tersely, "Padmé's already starting the ship. We have to go."

Ozara shrugged, but in her mind she said: 'Are you sure this is a good idea?'

'I don't have a choice. Padmé is going, and I have to protect her.' Anakin replied allowing Beru to slip past him.

'Is she really? Has she no concern for her safety – or anyone elses for that matter?' she asked in exasperation, telling Beru that they were leaving and therefore she would not be able to finish.

'Her concern or not, we're going. Now, Ozara!' he said sternly, only using her full name to show how upset he was. Ozara just looked at him, her lips pursed as she finished talking to Beru then leaned over Idriya.

"If you ever wish to leave Tatooine, I'm sure my family would be more than welcoming for you to come to us on Coruscant. Or even Ergon, if you prefer... " she said, leaving an invitation.

Idriya smiled, "Thank you, I shall take up your offer." she said, "I just have to get well again." Ozara nodded in understanding, and stood up looking back at Anakin.

'I'm going with, but I don't have to like it.' she told him through their mental link.

He chuckled, 'I know, Zar. But its what we have in front of us. Sometimes we must let go of our pride, and do was is requested of us.' he told her wisely.

She raised a black brow, 'Pride? Perhaps you should leave your pep talks to Padmé, she needs it much more than I.' he growled, marching in front of her and onto the ship.

"What took you so long?" Padmé asked when they had entered the ship. Anakin strapped himself into the control's seat, not answering her, instead he was muttering to himself in Huttese.

Ozara strapped in behind them, as Padmé was next to him. "Pride." she answered simply, earning a low swear in Huttese from Anakin, and a confused look from Padmé.

With that, Anakin pushed some buttons, and they were zooming into the air.

* * *

When Leiana returned to the Senator's apartment, she observed that something was off. Obi-Wan was not there, for one. Not that that was surprising, as she had heard from Dormé that he had gone to the Temple that morning. But Captain Typho seemed on edge, as if he had much more responsibility all of the sudden. "M'Lady." he said with a smile, but his usual warmness was cooled over. 'What is going on?' she asked herself.

"Ah, Leiana you're here." Dormé greeted with a sigh of relief.

"Dormé," Leiana greeted in reply, "What is going on here? Everything seems so odd. I met Captain Typho in the foyer, and he seemed out of sorts."

Dormé nodded slowly, "Yes, well, Captain Typho has now to shoulder the responsibility of the security here. He's a little upset, as he was given no warning."

"What do you mean? Obi-Wan is in charge your security." Leiana said, a bad feeling beginning to form in her gut.

"Obi-Wan was given a new mission today, he's to go – well, actually he didn't say where he was going. But he was relieved of protecting us." Dormé answered as Jar-Jar came up behind her, asking if she would come and see the 'holoflibberflobber' for a message from the Chancellor. "He's probably going to tell me that I'm relieved too." she muttered to Leiana with a sigh, walking off.

Leiana sat down on the couch. Her questions began to pour in: was the Council's idea to send him off? Or did Obi-Wan request another mission? And if he had, was it because of her? Were things going to change now? Was her friendship severed forever because she almost had a moment of weakness?

"Leiana!" she had little time to ponder as Dormé was calling for her.


	28. Chapter 28

The Chancellor's office was filled with Senators – of course, with a sprinkling of Master Yoda. Tristan Peregrine, Bail Organa, Mas Amedda, Ask Aak, Jar-Jar Binks, and the Chancellor... naturally.

"The Commerce Guilds are preparing for war," said Bail Organa, "there can be no doubt of that."

"Count Dooku must have made a treaty with them. As they are not the kind of organization to create an army, without a leader." the Chancellor replied.

"We must stop them before they are ready" Organa stated to the other Senators.

"Exsqueeze me, yousa honorable Supreme Chancellor, Sir. Maybe dissen Jedi stoppen the rebel army." Jar-Jar suggested.

Palpatine turned to the Jedi present, "Master Yoda, how many Jedi are available to go to Geonosis?"

"Throughout the galaxy, thousands of Jedi there are. To send on special mission, only two hundred are available." the Master replied.

"With all due respect," Senator Organa started, "that doesn't sound like enough."

"Through negotiation, the Jedi maintain peace. To start a war, our intention is not." Yoda replied.

"The debate is over!" Ask Aak exclaimed, "Now we need that clone army –"

"Unfortunately the debate is not over. The Senate will never make use of the clones before a Separatist attack." Organa interrupted.

"Even then, it might be an issue. We aren't at war yet," Senator Peregrine inserted, finally speaking up, "we cannot take action until war has been formally declared."

"This is a crisis!" Mas Amedda said abruptly, "The Senate must approve the Chancellor emergency powers. He could then approve the use of the clones –"

"The Senators would never approve such a promotion," Peregrine said.

"They might." the Chancellor said, "And if they did, then that would mean less deliberating and more action." Peregrine and Organa exchanged a look. "But what Senator would have the courage to propose such a radical amendment?" the Chancellor continued.

"If only Senator Amidala were here." Mas Amedda said defeatedly.

Jar-Jar had been watching from the back, he stepped forward, catching Senator Peregrine's attention before anyone else. "Mesa mosto Supreme Chancellor. Mesa gusto pallos. Mesa proud to proposing the motion to give yousa Honor emergency powers. As Senator Amidala is noto here." he said.

The group was silent, before the Chancellor smiled, "Yes, I think it might work. You are a representative of Naboo, it could go through." he exclaimed. Mas Amedda and Ask Aak grinned and applauded the Gungan for the idea.

But Senator Peregrine and Senator Organa were not as pleased.

"This could be bad." Tristan said.

"I know." Bail replied, "Let us only hope that when this war is over, that we are not going to be wishing we had not agreed to this."

Tristan nodded, and they returned to the present situation. His mind vaguely wandering to Ozara - he'd have to check up on her later.

* * *

Obi-Wan, after landing, stood by his ship for a moment. He had landed here for two reasons: one, is was nicely hidden; two, that Qui-Gon ship was here. However, what he had failed to register in his brain was that the ship was currently out of commission. The wings were damaged severely, the cockpit was smashed to bits, R4 was missing – overall it was quite a mess. 'But where is Qui-Gon?' he wondered, looking around. He hoped that his master had not followed the droid. Alas, a fool's hope he figured.

But, there were no tracks indicating that the Jedi Master had been taken away. Indeed, for the footprints of Qui-Gon's lead in the opposite direction from the droid tracks. Perhaps it was not a fool's hope after all.

He needed to get to higher ground, get his bearings, and find Qui-Gon. He soon reached the path which Qui-Gon had taken the night before, "Well, I see he's at least been here." Obi-Wan commented dryly, noticing the Massiff's lying with saber cuts through their chests. He stepped over them, moving toward the end of the trail.

He stopped abruptly, his eyes and his brain overwhelmed by the military units that he could see in the broad daylight. They were everywhere. Spherical shaped starships rose out of the ground intimidatingly, Obi-Wan counted at least a dozen. Droid units covered the desert floor like ants, little dots by the thousands – it was worse than Naboo had ever been!

However, he sensed that he was being watched, and it was not a pleasant feeling in the least. He looked over to where he could sense the eyes boring into him, and saw a cave. He could not see in, but he knew that whatever was waiting for him knew who he was, and why he was here. However, he undauntedly judged the distance of the cliff – as Qui-Gon had done – and jumped, landing neatly below.

"That was easy." he muttered, going on. He stealthily crept toward the tower-looking formation, unaware of the Geonosians that were following him. Before he knew what was happening, he was surrounded – droidikas on all sides with back up of battle droids to his front, and Geonosians to his back.

"Give up Jedi" the battle droids said. Obi-Wan weighed his odds, ignited his lightsaber, and flipped up and over the droids. He sliced them in two, blocking the blasts that the droidikas aimed at him with ease. However, someone came up from behind him with a stunner. He fell down, and knew no more.

* * *

The rock formaitons of Geonosis were actually quite helpful for Qui-Gon as he hid from the various droids who sought his destruction. Yes, Qui-Gon had escaped, but not without difficulty. To say the least, droidikas were quite persistent – alas, they were droids, and could not contend with the creative mind of the Jedi. But, now he was quite helpless, despite his mind. He had no ship, no way of communication, and was being hunted. Yes, to say the least, Qui-Gon was not in a very good situation at all.

He could return inside the towers, but he was a little worried that they would be more fortified in droids than before – they weren't expecting him then, they would be expecting him now. He had to think, he had to plan. Perhaps he could –

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw another Jedi fighter zoom over his head. The colors of the wings were red, which was not unusual for a Jedi fighter. It was the Force-signature that told Qui-Gon who it was.

'Obi-Wan' he said to himself, 'What are you doing here?' he watched as the ship settled down near the cliffs where Qui-Gon had landed. It was a good hiding spot, as long as no one knew where it was. However, it was now pretty far off, meaning that Qui-Gon would have to walk a long time if he was going to reach Obi-Wan. Even then, the Jedi knight would most likely not be there. Nevertheless, he went down to the ship, hoping that R3 could tell him at least in the direction that Obi-Wan went.

* * *

Obi-Wan woke groggily, noticing two things. One, he was suspended in the air by a force field, and two that he was held by electric blue bolts. He was the only one in the room, until the door opened.

"Traitor!" Obi-Wan growled at Count Dooku, who was circling him.

"Hello my friend." the Count greeted, "this is a mistake, a terrible mistake. They've gone too far, this is madness!" he exclaimed.

"I thought you were the leader here, Dooku." Obi-Wan replied, "If you aren't then who is?"

"This had nothing to do with me. I assure you. I promise you, I will petition immediately to have you set free" Dooku vowed, though Obi-Wan wasn't convinced at all.

"Well, I hope it doesn't take too long. I have work to do." the Jedi replied, turning his head to look at Dooku – as he was in a constant rotation.

"Of course, immediately." Dooku replied, "I do have a question. May I ask why a Jedi Knight is all the way out here on Geonosis?" he asked.

"I'm tracking someone named Boba Fett, he's the son of a bounty hunter." Obi-Wan answered. "You wouldn't happen to know him would you?"

"There are no bounty hunters here, or any bounty hunter's son that I'm aware of. Geonosians don't trust them." Dooku replied.

"Well, who can blame them. But he is here, I can assure you." Obi-Wan retorted.

"Its a great pity our paths have never crossed before," Count Dooku said, "Qui-Gon always spoke very highly of you. I wish he were here, I could use his help now."

"Qui-Gon won't join you." Obi-Wan said, 'so Qui-Gon was still out there somewhere.'

"Don't be so sure, my young Jedi. You forget that he was once my apprentice as you were once his. He knows all about the corruption of the Senate, but if he knew what I know, he wouldn't go along with it anymore. The truth, is much harder to accept, and more freeing." Dooku reprimanded.

"The truth?" Obi-Wan repeated.

"The truth, Knight Kenobi, yes." Dooku replied, "What if I told you that the Republic was now under the control of the Dark Lord of the Sith?"

Obi-Wan was speechless for a moment, "No, that's not possible. The Jedi would be aware of it." he said, but he knew that there were things the Council was concerned of.

"The dark side of the Force has clouded their vision, my friend. Hundreds of Senators are now under the control of a Sith lord named Darth Sidious." Dooku informed him.

"I don't believe you." Obi-Wan replied weakly, his brow furrowed.

"The Viceroy of the Trade Federation was once in league with this Darth Sidious. But he was betrayed ten years ago by the Dark Lord. He came to me for help. He told me everything. The Jedi Council would not believe him. I tried many times to warn them but they wouldn't listen to me. Once they sensed the Dark Lord's presence, it would then be too late. You must join me, Obi-Wan, and together we will destroy the Sith." Dooku pleaded.

"I will never join you, Dooku." Obi-Wan vowed, the Count then sighing in reply.

"It will be difficult to secure your release then." the Count said, "Perhaps when Qui-Gon arrives, then you will be proven wrong."

Obi-Wan held his head high, "In the end, Dooku, it will be you proven wrong." he said.

"We will see." the Count replied leaving Obi-Wan once more.

* * *

"We are approaching Geonosis" Ozara informed her piloting friend, "Do you know where we're going to land?" she asked.

"No. I've not really been here." Anakin admitted, "Besides, I don't think that we want to land on one of their platforms. It would be like saying 'Hey, we're here to help our friend, you want to not shoot at us and just let us go about our business' – no, that wouldn't work."

Ozara chuckled and rolled her eyes, "I'm glad you can find my question amusing." she replied as they entered the atmosphere. Ozara scoffed, "I just left a desert planet, and now I have to deal with another one? I want to see some trees or something, something to say that something other than people live here." she moaned.

Anakin looked at her in surprise, "Are you whining?" he asked almost incredulously.

She glared, thinking for a moment, "Yes." she confessed, suddenly bursting into laughter, he joined in.

"I was just so surprised, you don't whine much you know." he said.

She chuckled, "Oh, yes, I know – though partially it's because you are the king of whining." then taking up Anakin's tone as best she could she said, "Its not fair!" he glared at her and then laughed admitting that he did say that from time to time.

"Are you two done yet?" Padmé inquired irately, effectively shutting the both of them up. "Alright. Ani, you see those columns of steam straight ahead? They're exhaust vents of some kind." she said, not noticing that Ozara rolled her eyes and clenched her jaw at her use of 'Ani.'

'That is really getting old.' she thought to herself.

"That'll do." Anakin replied to Padmé, 'What is?' he asked Ozara in his mind.

'Ani' she replied, and he chuckled, 'I'm glad you find it amusing that I hate your nickname' Ozara quipped in his mind.

'Its funny. Besides, I hate my nickname too.' he replied landing the ship in one of the vents with ease, landing nicely on the bottom. It was as if the vent was made to accommodate a ship. Probably not, but it was all too easy in Ozara's opinion.

"I have a bad feeling about this" she said softly as she looked around the outside of the cockpit.

"Its alright, I won't let anything hurt you my pretty." Anakin assured her, "Isn't it nice to be friends with a Jedi?"

"Sure, as long as the Jedi isn't a cocky, arrogant, irritating –"

"Hey! I am not!" he protested. "I'm just...talented!"

She rolled her eyes, "Precisely" she said as Padmé stood up and put her spotless white wrap on. Ozara looked down at her black and brown outfit. She looked ready to face anything, but Padmé just looked good in her opinion. 'White never stays white for very long. I know that from experience' she thought.

"Look, whatever happens out there, follow my lead. I'm not interested in getting in a war here. As a member of the Senate, I can perhaps come to find a diplomatic solution to this mess." Padmé told them, as if they were little children and she was trying very hard to explain what they were to do. She then turned to leave the ship, not even awaiting any kind of reply.

"Don't worry." Anakin said, grabbing his Jedi cloak, "I've given up trying to argue with you."

"I wish you would give up trying to argue with me." Ozara muttered to herself, grabbing her black jacket and buttoning it, "It would save us so much trouble." she then followed them but Padmé stopped her at the platform.

"Ozara, I want you to stay with the ship." she ordered, "In case anything goes wrong, besides I don't want to put you in any unnecessary danger."

Ozara looked between her and Anakin, he looked torn. "Very well, Milady, as you wish" Ozara said stiffly, returning to the ship resignedly.

"You think that's wise?" Anakin asked Padmé, "She could get caught in here, with no protection whatsoever."

"She'll be fine." Padmé replied, "Besides, no one knows we're here." she said, moving toward the large door which opened up in front of them. Anakin looked wistfully back at the ship.

'Stay safe' he said in Ozara's mind, 'If you need me, I'll come'

'I will. Go take care of the Senator before she gets too far.' she snapped back, he could tell she was angry at being left behind, but it seemed they had no choice. What Padmé wanted, she got.

Ozara watched through the cockpit window as Anakin disappeared through the doors, and they shut with a resounding clang behind him.

"My sad little friend" C-3PO said to R2, who had just whistled something, "If they needed our help, they would have asked for it. Look, they left Miss Ozara didn't they? Why would they need us? You have a lot to learn about humans. But you see, I am programmed to understand them, and therefore have much more information than you do. Besides..." he droned on and on, and eventually Ozara tuned him out.

She had better things to worry about than bickering droids.

* * *

Anakin and Padmé walked down the strange corridor of the vent, it was completely empty, but it felt as if the corridor was packed. To be sure, if they would have looked closely, they would have seen the Geonosians which lined the walls were keenly aware of their presences, and were currently beginning to detach themselves from the wall – ready to attack.

"Wait" Anakin told Padmé, making her stop in her movement forward. He turned around just as one of the winged Geonosians attacked him. He ignited his lightsaber, cutting three of them down as Padmé ran through the doorway at the end. He pushed six more back through the Force, running to join her. A Geonosian came up behind him, but it didn't really matter as he just kicked it aside.

He joined Padmé on the walkway, noticing that she was looking down intently. Indeed, for the walkway did not exist below them. The door shut suddenly behind, stranding the two of them; and the walkway retracted entirely, sending Padmé falling down to the conveyor belt.

"Padmé!" Anakin yelled, still holding onto one of the rails on the side. He jumped down to the same belt, slashing through the Geonosians to get to her.

* * *

Ozara was caught unaware when the two droids left the ship. She had been so in her own thoughts that they had left without even her permission! – Wait. She had given her permission! She hadn't even noticed when she was asked by 3PO if he could leave the ship to try and convince R2 to return, she had give a noncommittal 'Mhmm' and now they were gone. 'This is bad' she said to herself, getting up from the pilot's chair and moving to the back of the ship.

The heat of the vent was stifling, as it wasn't just heat, it was the moisture mixed with the heat. She swallowed her heart which caught in her throat, moving forward. She needed to get – somewhere. The sound of flapping wings caught her attention, and she saw the Geonosians above her about to come down. She ran, running unintentionally into the structure. The door shut behind her, cutting off her ability to return to the ship. 'Oh Anakin, why didn't you just take me with you?' she moaned in her mind.

She soon came to the corridor which Anakin and Padmé had been in not that long before. The bodies of the Geonosians were still there, but they led in an obvious path to the door at the end. 'I suppose they're through there.' she thought, walking out to the walkway (which had extended again) again the door shut, and the walkway retracted. It was almost as if whoever was in charge of it did this on a regular basis, lead people out here and retract the walkway. Either way, she plummeted down to a conveyor belt. "I have a bad feeling about this" she said again slowly, ducking to avoid a robotic arm coming down on her head.

* * *

Anakin was still trying to work his way toward Padmé, who was considerably further than him. All while trying to fight off the winged creatures who seemed to be coming from everywhere. He used the Force and slammed some machinery into a few, slicing another in half.

Padmé began struggling with one of the creatures, as it tried to push her off the belt. With a scream, she fell, right into a moving vat which took her away.

Anakin heard her but could do nothing as he was currently locked in a battle with two Geonosians. Another scream however tore through the factory, this time from below him. He felt complete dread fill him as the tone was Ozara's. He looked down to see her caught by one of the robotic arms, which was now leading her – without any hope of avoiding – to the razor sharp blades. He jumped down without a second thought of Padmé.

His lightsaber sliced through the robotic arm with ease, freeing Ozara. He glanced into her mind.

'… Fynd â ni i'r lle hwn ofnadwy, yn sicr i arbed Qui-Gon, ond o ddifrif yw hyn yn ormodol. Gallaf 'r yn credu ei fod. Yna gadael i mi ar ôl. A ddylai 'ddisgwyliedig wedi i'r Geonosians damned i wybod ein bod yma.' he was absolutely clueless to what she was saying. Indeed, if he had known what it meant he would have been furious. For this is what she said: '… Taking us to this awful place. Sure to save Qui-Gon, but seriously this is overkill. I can't believe it. Then leaving me behind. Should've expected for the damned Geonosians to know we were here.'

"Are you alright?" he asked as she continued to rant in Ergonian.

She snapped up to him, nodding wearily, "Yeah, I'm fine." she said. "Look out!" she screeched as a Geonosian began firing a shield like object at them. They ducked, and Anakin Force-pushed him away. Six more flew to the beginning of the conveyor belt. He grabbed her by the waist suddenly, and jumped back onto the belt he had started on.

"Well that was fun" she commented dryly, he chuckled she could always amuse him, even in the worst of circumstances. He sliced another robotic arm in half, careful to keep her close to him. Padmé wasn't even on his mind at the moment, as he was too worried about the Geonosians coming and hurting Ozara.

"Blades are coming, you're going to have to be quick." Anakin told her.

She nodded, and maneuvered herself past the blades. Anakin was right behind her, but was suddenly knocked back by a robotic arm swinging around. His arm was quickly locked in a mold, going ever closer to the blades. "Anakin!" Ozara shrieked as she looked back.

"Keep going!" he shouted, "Keep going, you have to get out of here!" resignedly, she nodded and ducked under another blade. Anakin ignited his lightsaber in an effort to free himself, but it didn't help much. The cutter came ever closer, and he moved out of its way to keep his legs. When it reached his arm however, it cut down cutting his lightsaber in half.

Anakin was free, he jumped up immediately looking down at his lightsaber, "Ugh. Not again. Obi-Wan's gonna kill me." he said to himself, ducking under the blades to reach Ozara. She was standing still, and he soon saw why. Droidekas surrounded her, and he couldn't even protect her now that his saber was sliced in half.

A droid came up, "Don't move Jedi." it ordered robotically.

'Don't worry, I'll get us out of this.' Anakin assured Ozara in his mind.

'I know' Ozara replied, 'Thank you all the same.' she slipped her hand into his with a smile.

Together, they were led out of the factory.


	29. Chapter 29

Anakin, Padmé, and Ozara were led into a large conference room, in which there was an enormous round table. On one side, Padmé was seated; Anakin and Ozara flanking her. Opposite to her, Count Dooku sat, flanked by six Geonosian guards.

"You are holding a Jedi Master, Qui-Gon Jinn. I am formally requesting for you to turn him over to me now." Padmé declared in her bravest voice, the politician in her quite strong.

Count Dooku chuckled, "I'm afraid, Senator, that you have been misinformed" he taunted, "We have no Jedi Master here."

Ozara and Anakin exchanged a look, "No?" Padmé asked.

"I was unaware that Qui-Gon was on Geonosis." he lied smoothly, almost making it seem true. "We do have another prisoner, a Jedi Knight." his dark eyes watched as Anakin shifted uneasily. "Jedi Knight, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Anakin looked ready to lash out in murder, 'Don't' Ozara's voice halted his half movement. 'You won't win.' he stopped, looking at her in resignation. He relaxed again, if he had had the ability to catch people on fire with a glance – the Count on the other side would have been nothing more than a pile of smoldering ashes.

"Then I am demanding that you turn him over." Padmé replied tersely.

"I'm afraid that is impossible." Dooku replied, "He has been convicted of espionage, Senator, he will be executed in a few hours I believe." he smiled like the cat who caught the canary.

"He's an officer of the Galactic Republic. You can't do that!" Padmé protested.

"You forget, Senator, we don't recognize the Republic here." said the Count, "But if Naboo would consider joining our Alliance, I could easily hear your plea for clemency"

"And if I don't join your Rebellion? I suppose that this Jedi and my aide will die with me also?" Padmé asked.

"I don't wish to make you to join our cause against your will, Senator, but you are a rational representative of your people and I assume you want to do what's in their best interest. Aren't they fed up with the corruption, the bureaucrats, the hypocrisy of it all? Aren't you? Be honest, Senator, you know that there is corruption in the senate." Dooku replied.

"The ideas are still alive, Dooku, even if the institution is failing" Padmé quipped.

"You believe in the same ideals we believe in! The same ideals we are striving to make prominent." the Count exclaimed.

"If what you say is true, you should stay in the Republic and help Chancellor Palpatine put things right." Padmé replied. Anakin and Ozara watched the exchange with interest, knowing that if either said a word, Padmé would not be pleased.

"The Chancellor means well, M'Lady, but he is incompetent. He has promised to cut the bureaucracy, but the bureaucrats are stronger than ever, no? The Republic cannot be fixed, my dear. It is time to start over. The democratic process in the Republic is a sham. A shell game played on the voters. The time will come when that cult of greed, called the Republic, will lose even the pretext of democracy and freedom." Dooku replied, "And that time is coming soon."

"I cannot believe that. I know of your treaties with the Trade Federation, the Commerce Guilds, and the others, Count. What is happening here is not government that has been bought out by business. It's business becoming government! I will not forsake all I have honored and worked for and betray the Republic. Especially for a rebellion that will end soon, leaving nothing more than a broken group who are leaderless." Padmé replied snidely.

'What does that mean?' Ozara asked Anakin mentally.

'Does Padmé ever make sense in such transactions?' he replied.

'Well... no...' Ozara said thoughtfully.

'Then I don't suppose that it will do well to listen too closely. I don't understand her political jargon much either.'

"And what about me? Am I to be executed also?" Padmé asked, apparently replying to a statement of the Counts.

'I think we missed something' Ozara told Anakin.

"I wouldn't think of such an offense." Dooku replied, then made a nodding gesture "But, there are individuals who have a strong interest in your demise, M'Lady. It has nothing to do with politics, I'm afraid. It's purely personal, and they have already paid great sums to have you assassinated. I'm sure they will push hard to have you included in the executions. I'm sorry but if you are not going to cooperate, I must turn you over to the Geonosians for justice. Without your cooperation, I've done all I can for you." he said with a shrug.

It was then that his eyes wandered to Padmé's other companion, lingering. His gaze lingered too long, as Anakin tensed and Ozara began shifting nervously – but he said nothing.

"Take them away." Dooku said coldly to the droids, but said nothing to his apparent object of interest.

The droids did as commanded, and the trio was soon lead out of the conference room.

* * *

Qui-Gon had seen the Nubian cruiser land in the vents, knowing that he would have to have a talk with his Padawan later on about his mandate – which did not include taking the protected Senator to dangerous situations. But first, he needed to get to both Anakin and Obi-Wan from the clutches of his former master. You may ask how he knew that Obi-Wan was captured, as the last time that we mentioned Qui-Gon he was only going to look for him. I will tell you.

When Qui-Gon went to the ship, he found that six droids were already surrounding it. Apparently they were trying to get R3 out of the wing, but the droid was being stubborn and refused to move. Qui-Gon watched – somewhat amusedly – as the little green droid electrocuted a few droids who dared to touch him. However, they managed with the help of a few Geonosians who arrived.

It was then that Qui-Gon had jumped into the makeshift landing pad, lightsaber activated, surprising them all. The fight was short – hardly fair, as droids against a Jedi don't have too much of a chance of winning. The Geonosians gave the most fight, what with their flying about and attacking from above. However, these too were soon cut down – all except one.

'He's probably going to go warn everyone I'm coming.' Qui-Gon said to himself, once more approaching the ship. R3 beeped a few times, "Hello." Qui-Gon replied, "Where did your master go?" the droid made a series of beeping noises, pointing its viewer in a similar direction that Qui-Gon had gone. Qui-Gon nodded in understanding. "Great, thanks for your help." the droid whistled in gratitude for the compliment.

An idea came to Qui-Gon in that moment, so as to create a lie before his old Master. "Now, I'm going to need you to do something." Qui-Gon continued, "I'm going to need you to pilot this ship out of the atmosphere, as humanly as you can." he said, the droid made an affirmative sound as the cockpit slid closed. The droid beeped again. "Do I need anything before you leave?" Qui-Gon repeated in confirmation, he thought for a moment, "Yes. I do." the droid whistled.

"I need you to record, and send a transmission."

* * *

The prisoners were led to a large courtroom like place; with a tall, boxed off area in the middle. In this boxed off area the Archduke of Geonosis, Poggle the Lesser, sat – Count Dooku to his left. To the sides of the box, various members of the Commerce Guild, Banking Clan, and Trade Federation were in attendance. The walls were lined with Geonosians, their wings making a clamor like the sound of cockroaches flying. You could say they were the intergalactic equivalent of cockroaches, actually.

Padmé, Anakin, and Ozara were standing – in respective order – before this large box. Awaiting their combined sentencing.

Sun Fac, Poggle's underling and aide, called order and spoke first. "You have been charged, and found guilty of espionage." he said.

"Do you have anything to say before your sentence is carried out?" Poggle asked.

"You are committing an act of war, Archduke, I hope you're prepared for the consequences." Padmé said with determination.

Poggle laughed, and Dooku smiled proudly – 'That's odd' Ozara thought, 'It is almost as if he's proud of Pad– no, that's not it. Ugh, listen to the damn sentencing'

"We build weapons, Senator, that is our business. Of course we're prepared!" Poggle replied.

"Get on with it. Carry out the sentence. I want to see her suffer." Viceroy Gunray said from the boxes adjoining Poggle's. Dooku whispered in Poggle's ear for a moment, and the Archduke nodded in understanding.

"The sentencing is this." Poggle said, "Senator Amidala, and the Jedi –" he looked to his aide for the name " – Anakin Skywalker are to be sentenced to the arena." a loud clamor came from around them.

'Wait, what about me?' Ozara asked in her mind, a terrifying feeling settling in the pit of her stomach.

"The girl, Ozara Peregrine" he said after looking at his aide again, "Will be sentenced to servitude to Count Dooku." Anakin's eyes turned hard, his thoughts hatred. He promised to keep her safe, but now she would be forever out of his grasp. He looked down to her as the courtroom erupted in applause of some kind.

Her brown eyes were filled with hopelessness as she looked at him, threatening to spill over in tears. "Take her away" Poggle said, and two Geonosians stalked toward them.

Time slowed to a snails pace, and it was in the moment in time that Anakin had a realization. He realized that perhaps his feelings were not what he thought. His best friend, confidant, object of worry in most occasions; was not Padmé but rather Ozara. It was her that he thought of when they were in the factories, not Padmé, she was the one he jumped to her rescue without even a second thought. She was the one who he talked to mentally, who knew all his secrets, all his fears, all his concerns and private thoughts. Sure he had shared a few with Padmé, but not all.

When he saw the Geonosians coming toward her, it seemed to cement in his mind that his heart had been lying to him all along. He loved Ozara. She was the one who teased him. She was the one who brought him back to reality time and time again, her comforting presence enough to calm him when he felt as if he could destroy the whole universe. Her words, reminding him that he was not all powerful and could not believe that he would ever be. That cold knife of reality, constantly telling him that everything he thought was wrong. Perhaps he had been wrong. That explained her behavior on Naboo, the constant brooding, and hateful glances at Padmé. Yet here she was, still looking at him in fear, knowing he was helpless and could do nothing about her fate.

The Geonosians were about to take her away from him, perhaps forever, and he would never have the time to tell her all his previous thoughts. He knew that action was better than words, as Qui-Gon had always made an effort to tell him. Without a second thought – he acted, lowering his head to her height. Kissing her chastely, and taking her by surprise. He knew she would probably scold him, for forgetting that they had an audience and that it would not just be between the two of them, but he didn't particularly care – he was going to die anyways. The guard pulled her from his grasp, creating the distance quickly. "I love you." he said quickly.

"I know." she replied as she got further away, 'I love you too' she finished in her mind. Her long black coat was the last thing he saw of her as they pulled her around the corner.

Poggle chuckled strangely, "Your other Jedi friend is waiting for you, Senator. Do not worry, you will see her once more before you die" he taunted as the four guards seized Anakin and Padmé, and led them away. Anakin was puzzled at what he meant, but could not think on it for too long, as he and Padmé were led to an open cart and fastened with binders to it.

The sounds of the crowd outside was only finalizing the fact that they would soon be out there – the vast multitude cheering for their deaths. Even the bravest of men would fear what was waiting for them. For there is a old proverb: courage is doing what you're afraid to do, there can be no courage unless you're scared. Indeed, for Anakin was scared at the moment, and figured that Padmé was too.

"Don't be afraid." he told her turning around awkwardly to see her.

She looked up at him, "I'm not afraid to die." she said, "I've been dying a little bit every day since you came back into my life."

"What are you talking about?" Anakin asked, though he was afraid he already knew the answer.

"I love you." Padmé said "But now I know that I should not have." she continued with a small smile, he knew she was referring to his obvious declaration of love to Ozara.

"You love me?" he said incredulously, he greatest hope was realized – but it did not bring him joy as it once would have.

"I'm sorry." she immediately apologized, "Now I know that you love her, I never should have –"

"No its alright." Anakin replied, "But I am the one that should apologize. I was wrong as well. I never should have done as I did." he replied, "I suppose – I suppose I was just blind." he looked at her pleadingly for forgiveness, "I was pining after what I thought was love, only to find that love was pining after me the whole time."

"I always knew she loved you." Padmé told him, "It was obvious to everyone, except yourself."

Anakin smirked, "I know now." he said as the cart began to move forward and they were driven into the light.

"I only hope you will be happy together." Padmé stated as they arrived at the arena.

"Thanks." he replied as they reached the sunlight. Immediately the crowded tiers of benches clamored, their noise echoing through the entire stadium. Anakin spotted Obi-Wan tied to one of the pillars in the middle of the open space. He looked at them in slight disbelief as they were driven to the other posts. Padmé was let off first, and led to the far pillar – Anakin to the adjoining one.

"Well, I suppose its nice to see you." Obi-Wan said sarcastically, "Although I would have preferred if we weren't in chains."

"We came to rescue you, but we got a little hung up." Anakin replied as the chains were ironically attached to the ring at the top of the enormous pillar.

Obi-Wan chuckled, looking up at his own binders, "Good job!" he said dryly, noticing something. "Where's Ozara?" he asked, hoping that Anakin hadn't got her killed – Leiana would probably skin the boy alive if he did. That is, if Anakin didn't kill himself first.

"I don't know." Anakin said mournfully, "They took her away."

'I'm right here.' Ozara's mental voice echoed in his mind.

'Where?' Anakin asked, looking up.

'They have me tied to the observation box up here.' she replied and Anakin looked up to the direction which she guided him to. Obi-Wan followed his gaze, noticing the Ergonian girl above them.

'Well at least Leiana won't kill him now, maybe just flog him mentally.' Obi-Wan thought, hoping that she didn't think too bad of him for not saying goodbye. "What's she doing up there?" Obi-Wan asked his colleague.

Anakin's jaw clenched in fury, "She has been sentenced as Dooku's slave." he said through his gritted teeth. Obi-Wan did not say anything more, knowing that slavery was rather a sore spot in Anakin, and to see his friend like that would be rather hard on the boy.

It was at this moment that their captors made their appearances, earning a loud roar of applause from the audience. Sun Fac stepped to the front of the podium, "The felons before you have been convicted of espionage against the sovereign system of Geonosis. Their sentences of death is to be carried out in this public arena henceforth." he announced. The crowd roared and cheered, as Poggle the Lesser stood up – they immediately silenced.

"Let the executions begin!" he said as the crowd went wild, the noise even louder than it had been before. Anakin looked up at Ozara, watching as her face showed anxiety.

'Anakin, please be careful.' she pleaded.

He smiled at her, 'I will.' he replied as the three doors of the arena opened menacingly.

"It begins" Obi-Wan said, mentally preparing himself for what was about to happen.

If any of them had looked closely into the crowd, they would have noticed a shadowy figure watching the events unfold.


	30. Chapter 30

The three doors opened in front of the condemned prisoners, revealing each of their fates. Out of the door for Obi-Wan, an Acklay emerged. Its claws pinching in an intimidating gesture at the Picador which poked it. For Anakin, an aptly named Reek came out roaring in such a way that the stadium shook with a tremor. A Nexu exited the last door – Padmé's door – after one prod by the Picador, it swallowed him whole.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Anakin said slowly, the animals approaching them in a tedious and excruciating manner. The monsters spotted their prey, moving toward the trio tied to the posts.

"Take the one on the right, I'll handle the one on the left." Obi-Wan instructed carefully, making a plan in his mind.

"What about Padmé?" Anakin asked. Obi-Wan looked above his head in Padmé's direction.

"She seems to be on top of things." the Knight told Anakin, motioning toward the Senator who was now on top of her post, and was trying to pull the chain free. Anakin looked up, impressed by her assertive attitude – and baffled by the fact that she had been able to unlock the binders.

The Reek charged toward Anakin, its temper so fierce that it seemed not to mind the fact that there was a large post which Anakin was attached to – and that it would leave him quite a headache later on. Anakin Force-jumped, flipping and landing neatly on the beasts back, swinging the chain around its horn. In its anger at having its prey on its back, the Reek tossed his head, effectively yanking Anakin's chain from the post.

Ozara watched helplessly as the Reek charged around the arena floor, eventually managing to shake Anakin off its back. Her worry increased and she bit her lip as he was thrown to the ground, the chain still hooked on the creature's horn, and was dragged a good couple of meters through the dust.

Dooku chuckled beside her. "Love is such a fickle thing. One moment, it leaves you in everlasting hope that there might be some good in this universe." he taunted, "The next, it leaves you in utter despair as it threatens to be ripped from your grasp. So sad that you only realized your love an hour ago, just so you could lose it so soon." He said. A laugh almost escaping him with every word uttered.

She looked at him scathingly, "And I suppose you know this from personal experience?" she hissed through her teeth.

He shrugged almost dismissively, "I was just pointing out how useless it was, your love won't save him. He will die soon, and you will be left with nothing more than a memory of how little time you were given to revel in your love." he said as the Reek stopped, stopping Anakin with it. Her eyes widened as Anakin moved only slightly.

'Anakin?' she said in desperation, 'Anakin are you alright?'

He groaned on the ground, his mental voice as weak as he was sure his physical one was. 'Yeah, I'm fine. Just – give me a moment.' he replied, standing up. He needed to get on that beast. 'Now, don't distract me.' he ordered her, for once she did not contend it. Using the Force, he subdued the beast. 'Good, now I just have to get on it.' Anakin thought to himself. It was now or never. He leapt into the air.

"You do realize that he will die." Dooku continued, "He will not be able to save you, and you will be left to my discretion. You belong to me now."

Ozara's brown eyes snapped to his, "I am a free born human being, with an independent will. I belong to no one, least of all you, Count." she said as bravely as she could. He smiled.

"I admire your bravery, but it is foolish." the Count replied, looking back at the Arena.

Obi-Wan had managed to get free from the Acklay, and was now rolling around on the ground to avoid getting stabbed by the pincers. Padmé cried out as her back was slashed by the talons of the Nexu, quickly throwing her chain at the creature, making it retreat back down the post. The Reek was the one that surprised Ozara the most, as Anakin had somehow managed to get the chain in its mouth and was riding it as one would a Tauntaun. To say the least, she was amazed, proud, and worried at the same moment. Worried seemed to be the word of the hour.

Padmé suddenly jumped down, holding onto the chain as she swung and kicked her executioner from the pole, knocking the wind out of the Nexu.

"Foul! She can't do that! Shoot her! Or... something." the Viceroy exclaimed in perturbation.

"Do not worry, Viceroy, she will die." Dooku assured.

"I'm sure she will, won't she" Ozara snapped, "As it is your intention to kill them all. You are only creating trouble for yourself." she said.

Dooku stared at her, "Trouble? Yes, I intend to make quite a bit of that." he replied, turning back to the arena as the stadium echoed with the screech of the Acklay when Obi-Wan struck it with the electric spear. It quickly removed it from its tough hide, and snapped in its teeth in a warning fashion.

"Uh-oh" Obi-Wan said to himself as it stalked toward him as if to say: 'Now you're mine.'

Anakin was able to get rid of the Picadors around him, looking around at his companions. He noticed the Nexu climbing once more up Padmé's post, and quickly urged the creature below him to move toward her. Just in time, too – as the creature was at the perfect level for the horn to knock the other creature – it was simply not the Nexu's day.

"You okay?" Anakin shouted up to her just as she managed to release the binder from her other wrist.

"Sure!" she replied, gasping for air and nodding.

"Jump!" he told her. She jumped down, landing on the back of the Reek smoothly, and sitting down. With a 'Hiyah!' from Anakin, the beast took off. But the Nexu wasn't so sure he was going to let his prey go so easily, and sprang up quickly, running after the faster Reek. Obi-Wan noticed that Anakin had Padmé, and sprinted to meet up with the Reek. He jumped on its back, grateful to finally be on something which would move faster than he.

In the archducal box, Viceroy Gunray was getting angrier and angrier by the second. "This isn't how it's suppose to be!" he shouted. "Dooku, you must kill her! You! Droid! Aim at the Senator!" he told the nearby droid.

"Patience Viceroy. Patience." Dooku told him, stopping the droid from aiming. "Look" he motioned as the droidekas rolled into the arena, surrounding the group of prisoners. "Look at this, my dear" Dooku said quietly in Ozara's ear, watching with glee as she bit her lip in worry.

Anakin looked around, his eyes landing on Ozara above. She looked down at him in concern, 'Anakin –'

'Don't worry. We'll get out of this, I promise you.' he assured her, 'We'll get out of this.' he was trying to assure himself this time.

Ozara looked at him warily, they all were on edge to find out what was going to happen.

* * *

It was at this moment that a robed figure entered the archducal box – violet lightsaber blazing in a threatening manner. Dooku turned around at the sound, masking his surprise at the Jedi being there quite elegantly.

'He should have been a politician.' Ozara commented in her mind.

"Master Windu, how pleasant of you to join us. You're just in time for the moment of truth. I would think these two new boys of yours could use a little more training." Dooku said to rile the Jedi – but Mace Windu was cool as a cucumber when he said:

"Sorry to disappoint you, Dooku. This party's over." Windu then lifted his left hand to eye level.

Ozara watched in amazement as a hundred lightsabers burst to life. To say the least, the Jedi below were surprised as well. Anakin watching in complete awe as the stadium silenced immediately, it was deafening.

Anakin smirked as he saw Barriss and Luminara at the entrances of the arena, he noticed the Padawan of the team was looking at him in a incredulous look, shaking her head. He knew she was going to tease him later.

Count Dooku's lip curled in slight amusement, "Brave. But foolish, my old Jedi friend. You are impossibly outnumbered." he said with a gloating tone.

"I don't think so. The Geonosians may make weapons, but they aren't warriors. One Jedi has to be worth a hundred Geonosians." Windu replied, giving Ozara a glance. He nodded curtly, she nodded in reply as the Count busied himself with looking around the arena.

"It wasn't the Geonosians I was thinking about. How well do you think one Jedi will hold up against a thousand Battle Droids?" asked the Count, making a signal of his own.

Thousands of droids flowed into the arena, their marching making a steady stomp...stomp...stomp...stomp. Their blasters immediately began firing, the bolts going all over the arena as the Jedi blocked them. It was at this moment that the Geonosians began screeching, a great noise was heard as they were flying out of the stadium as fast as their wings could carry them.

Boba Fett had somehow managed to get a hold of a flamethrower, much like the one his father carried, and ignited the bottom of the Jedi Master's cloak. Dooku Force-pushed him out of the box and he fell – landing neatly on his feet and throwing the cloak away.

The figure from earlier still stood in the shadows – this time as ordered.

Anakin swallowed, "I think we may be outnumbered." he said.

Obi-Wan smirked, "Maybe, maybe not." he replied, "At any rate, you'll have a quick death now."

The Padawan looked at him over his, and Padmé's, shoulder, "Oh yes, because being blasted by a hundred bolts is faster than being eaten by a Reek. I can't believe you just said that!" he exclaimed.

The Knight smiled, "Well, I always have been one of a sunny disposition." he said sarcastically as two lightsabers were tossed up to them by Barriss. Anakin activated one, freeing Obi-Wan's hands, the Knight did the same for him.

"Is it just me, – " Barris began to say, blocking a blaster bolt, " – or do you tend to get yourself in the most awkward of situations, Skywalker?" the Reek got spooked, and reared on its hind legs, throwing off its riders. It took off, the Nexu (who would have struck had not the Jedi made their appearance at that moment) following it in fear.

"I try not to" Anakin started replying, after he rose from the dust-covered ground. "But I know how much you like to play hero." he finished, teasing.

"Zip it." Barriss said irately, blocking another bolt, sending it flying in a different direction. "That's your department." he laughed.

Padmé picked up a blaster, joining in the fight. Anakin had to admit, she was a pretty decent shot. They were calculated and smooth, and she picked them off as if it was nothing. 'Nice.' he thought, slicing a nearby droid in half, and going after a Geonosian.

Mace Windu ran to the center of the arena, fighting back to back with Obi-Wan, swiping and mangling droids left and right. Obi-Wan looked around, noticing a missing Qui-Gon. "Where is Master Qui-Gon?" he asked the master behind him.

"He's here." Windu replied, blocking a bolt, "He just has a different job to do, and won't be joining us until later." Obi-Wan nodded and continued fighting.

Among the tiers of the stadium, the Jedi were slowly being driven back. Some being knocked from their places, others blasted when least expected. Though they had killed piles worth of droids and Geonosians, the numbers of the enemy were still quite vast, while the Jedi were beginning to dwindle.

'Behind you!' Ozara's voice screeched in Anakin's mind just as a Geonosian was about to knock him down. He spun around, slicing it in half and leaving the two halves smoking.

'Thanks' he said, 'I'm glad you have my back.'

She chuckled, 'Having to watch makes me do that. I don't have to fight, I have to watch.' she replied, leaving him to concentrate on the task at hand.

Padmé jumped on the Orray pulling the execution cart, picking off droids one by one. Anakin ran and jumped on the cart itself, blocking the bolts which came her way. However, he was unaware when a blast hit the Orray itself, killing the creature and sending the cart tumbling. "Woah!" they both exclaimed as they were thrown some ten feet away. Padmé quickly rose, using the cart as protection as she blasted some more.

"Well, Senator, you call this a diplomatic solution?" Anakin asked her.

"No, I call it aggressive negotiations." she replied, he chuckled at her use of his term.

Obi-Wan ducked again, the claws of the Acklay barely inches from his head. But this time, he was armed as it came toward him with the intent to kill. He sliced one of the claws off, moving to the side of the creature as it screeched in pain, he stabbed it ending its life – as well as the screeching "Much better." he said going back to the battle. "That was hard on my ears."

It wasn't long, however, before the last few Jedi began to form in a small circle, surrounded by droids. The floor of the arena had probably never seen such carnage, as the bodies of Geonosians and Jedi litter the ground, as well as the parts of shattered droids. The remaining Jedi from the tiers above, and a few that were stranded were herded into the small group – making only about twenty. The droids suddenly lowered their weapons, much to the confusion of the group of Jedi.

"Master Windu! You have fought gallantly. Worthy of recognition in the history archives of the Jedi Order. Now it is finished. Surrender – and your lives will be spared." Count Dooku's voice echoed through the arena.

"We will not be hostages for you to barter with, Dooku." Windu replied with determination.

"Then, I'm sorry, old friend. You will have to be destroyed." Dooku's voice replied, the droids immediately raised their weapons again, waiting for the Count's signal.

"Look!" Padmé motioned toward the sky as six gunships descended into the arena, landing around the surviving Jedi. Clone troops immediately filed out, shooting at the droids. A storm of laserfire began as the droids and clones fired each at the other, the shields from the ships deflecting quite a bit as well.

Dooku turned to the Geonosians in the box, "Take her to my ship." he ordered them. They nodded and undid the binder on her wrists which attached her to the box. "I won't be too long." he told her.

"You'll pay for this, Dooku. I warn you now, you will pay." she said as they lead her out. She was somewhat grateful at being in the shade, as her black jumpsuit was pretty hard to contend with in the sun.

'Ozara? Where are you?' Anakin asked her in her mind, his panic obvious in his mental voice.

'They're taking me to his ship.' she replied, 'I don't know where that is.' he was silent, then began cursing in a string of Huttese.

'I'm coming for you.' he assured her, and he was silent once more.

The person in the tiers of the arena receded further into the shadows, he needed to follow her.


	31. Chapter 31

The gunship which Anakin, Padmé and Obi-Wan occupied lifted out of the arena, flying to another place. It circled the now massive battle going on below, the spherical starships Qui-Gon had seen earlier were rising out of the ground attempting an escape. It was greater and more magnificent than any of them realized, a turning point in the Republic. The ship was suddenly rocked by a near miss, it lurched forward.

"Hold on!" Obi-Wan told the other two as they braced themselves while the gunship regained equilibrium. "Look over there!"

"It's Dooku!" Anakin said in disgust and lividness, "Follow that speeder!" he ordered the clone trooper piloting the ship. "Faster!"

"We're going to need some help!" Padmé exclaimed loudly over the din of the battle below.

"No time. Anakin and I will have to take him ourselves. Don't worry, we can handle it." Obi-Wan replied, 'But Anakin, might I ask why you're so adamant to follow him?' he asked mentally.

'He has Ozara, wherever he is, she is.' Anakin answered.

The ship was rocked again, this time Padmé fell out. "Padmé!" Anakin shouted as she fell and rolled down the sandy hillside. At once he was torn between his loyalty to Padmé and his determination to get Ozara back. "Send someone to get her!" he told he trooper.

"Right away, sir." He replied, and immediately began radioing someone else.

Obi-Wan was slightly puzzled at his Padawan's lack of concern for the woman, but he thought it better to say nothing.

* * *

Ozara was currently fastened to a pole near the ship which would lead to her demise. She couldn't believe it, and regretted agreeing with Anakin that they should have left Tatooine. 'I'll never do that again' she vowed, knowing that the odds of her nature were against her.

A sound of a blaster was heard as the two droids guarding her were left as heaps of metal on the ground. Her eyes snapped up to whoever it was, completely puzzled at who would be saving her – with a blaster no less. Out of the shadows a figure came out, his hood set over his face to cover his features. She didn't recognize his garb, and began to wonder what this stranger intended to do.

"Hello Zar." he said in familiarity.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" she asked, wondering why Wonder-boy – as she had nicknamed him in her mind – was treating her as an old friend. He laughed.

"I should hope so." he replied, running to her side and quickly unfastening the binders.

"Who are you?" she asked again.

"I'm no one to be trifled with." he said sternly.

"I figured that much" she retorted, looking at the droids on the ground, "I meant your name, Stranger." she said, rubbing her raw wrists. His hands reached up to his hood and he removed it. "Skandar?" she asked, it had been a few years since she'd seen him. Her eyes widened, "It is you!"

He laughed again, "Aye, its me." he replied, "Your father sent for me when you went missing. Trust me, he is not pleased with that Jedi of yours."

"He has a name" she replied snidely, "Use it."

The Corellian's hands went up in a surrendering pose, "Forgive me, your majesty, I was unaware that I was offensive to your ladyship's delicate sensibilities." he said in a mocking manner. She glared, "But as I was saying," he continued, "when your father holo'd Naboo, and they said you were no longer on the planet, he got worried. He then contacted the Jedi, who were on their way to Geonosis – as he found out from some unsuspecting padawan, I gathered – immediately he holo'd me on Corellia, telling me that you needed my assistance." he explained.

She smiled, "Thank you." she said softly, "I'm afraid I did."

"I know, I watched the entire 'game'. That Je – Anakin, is quite skilled in the art of using the situation against his enemy." he complimented.

A black eyebrow raised, "Can I tell him that?" she asked.

"As long as you don't tell him that I said it, then feel free." he replied as the sound of a speeder landing on the platform outside brought their attention to the fact that they were not alone.

Skandar quickly grabbed her hand, leading her away from the light and into the darkness.

And none too soon, as Dooku rounded the corner which led from the light into the dim. The sound of the gunship landing and taking off also sounded, and soon Anakin and Obi-Wan came running in. Ozara almost made to run to Anakin, but Skandar's grip kept her in her place. "Not yet." he told her softly.

"You're going to pay for all the Jedi you killed today Dooku." Anakin said threateningly.

"Oh? And I suppose you are the one who is going to make me 'pay'?" Dooku chuckled condescendingly, "I don't think so."

"Where is Ozara?" Anakin demanded, his eyes blazing in fury. It almost make Ozara cower in fear from his threatening posture.

The Count had been asking himself the same question since he arrived in the hangar, but instead of telling the Jedi that – he lied. "I already sent her off to my destination, my ship will meet the one she is on in between." he said easily. "That must be very hard for you, young Skywalker, to see the girl you love, be taken from you."

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin in confusion as the young man's fury rose. 'Love?' Obi-Wan thought in his mind, 'That's not good' he decided to bring it up later, he couldn't afford to get into a conversation now.

Anakin was about to charge the Sith, but suddenly cooled when he heard: 'He's lying. I'm not on any ship, in fact I'm closer than you may think.' her calming voice told him.

'Zar? Where are you?' Anakin pleaded for an answer in his mind. "Are you alright?"

'Can't say yet. But now its my turn to say "don't worry" I am safe and sound.' she told him, 'Now get your head where it ought to be, and get this guy!' she ordered. " I don't fancy being turned into his slave for the rest of my life.'

He grimaced at the mention of her possible slavery, but had to smirk at her tone. To Dooku it was puzzling to see the look of composure on the young man's face. 'With pleasure.' he replied as he and Obi-Wan exchanged a look, moving in unison as they attacked the older man.

However, Dooku was much more attuned to the Dark Side than either of them realized. He quickly extended his hand, and struck Anakin with Sith-lightening – sending the young man flying through the air convulsing. He then turned it on Obi-Wan, who had no other choice but to block it with his saber. Completely unable to help Anakin, as it would leave him open to Dooku's attacks.

"Anakin!" Ozara screamed, yanking her arm from Skandar's grip and running to Anakin's side.

"Zar." Anakin mumbled weakly as she cradled him in her arms, trying to find out how to help his pain. He slipped out of consciousness for a moment.

"Ozara! No!" Skandar yelled after her, stopping short from her as Dooku glared at him. The Solo did not back down, knowing that he was relatively powerless against the Sith Lord, but his worry for his friend being much more powerful than his fear.

"So... it's you." Dooku said quietly, keeping his gaze between Skandar and Obi-Wan. The Solo boy may have been powerless in the Force, but he was not to be underestimated – at least, that was what Kacia had warned him about. "Kacia told me you are quite calculating, too bad you aren't Force sensitive, you'd make an interesting apprentice."

"Even if I was Force sensitive, Dooku, I wouldn't be your apprentice." Skandar replied keeping an eye on Ozara.

Dooku chuckled, "Perhaps not." he replied. "However, I'm afraid I don't have the time to argue that fact, or any other." he quickly extended his hand and sent lightening Skandar's way. However, he moved out of the way. Obi-Wan used the opportunity to try and get Dooku from behind. But the Sith stopped going after Skandar, igniting his curved, scarlet lightsaber, blocking Obi-Wan's blue lightsaber. "Now, you should know that I was expecting that" he taunted, "But I suppose your 'goodness,' and your inability to allow me to hurt the boy would not allow your mind to consider all the possibilities."

"I considered a few, Dooku." Obi-Wan replied.

The Count chuckled, "As you can see, my Jedi powers are far beyond yours." he said, disengaging his saber from Obi-Wan's.

"I don't think so." the Jedi replied, coming toward Dooku fast, swinging at his head. The Count parried the blow easily, countering it with one of his own.

The fight continued in this manner, Dooku's style fluent and well practiced. It became clear that he was the perfect swordsman; elegant, graceful, classical – a master in his craft. Obi-Wan's fighting was also done perfectly, but his movements did not have the flow that Dooku had – it was obvious that he was the lesser. However, he held his own well, and after five minutes had yet to fall.

"Anakin?" Ozara said when he returned to the world of the living, "Anakin?"

He opened his cerulean eyes, focusing on her, he looked over where Skandar was. "Go, get out of here. He'll take you."

"No." she said stubbornly, "I'm not leaving without you." she said.

He placed his hand on her cheek, "You need to get to safety. I'm not asking you, Zar. I'm telling you." he said, "Go. Now." Skandar approached them, avoiding the duelists. Anakin looked at him, "Get her out of here, Solo." he said, "Get her to safety. I still have to deal with this." he said, pulling himself to a sitting position.

Skandar nodded, "For once we agree on something, Skywalker. She'll be safe." he said, looking down at Ozara. She nodded, kissing Anakin on the cheek and allowing Skandar to take her out of there.

Anakin turned his attention to the battle at hand, once Ozara and Skandar were out of sight. Gripping his lightsaber hilt tighter, he looked for the right time to get in – his eyes noticing a shadow among the colonnades. His face was obscured by the darkness. He held his hand up to stop Anakin from advancing toward the dueling Force-sensitives. Anakin followed instruction, and stayed put.

"Knight Kenobi, you disappoint me." Dooku said, "Yoda and Qui-Gon hold you in such high esteem." he parried another strike, and thrust at the blond Jedi. Obi-Wan stepped back to block, his breathing heavy and labored. "Come, come, Knight Kenobi, put me out of my misery. We've fought long enough, don't you think?" the sith taunted.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, gripped his lightsaber, and with newfound energy attacked the Count again. Dooku was momentarily taken aback by the Knight's drive, and stepped back. However, his superior skill began to show again, and he soon had Obi-Wan retreating once more. He was getting tired of the fight, and quickly sliced at Obi-Wan's arm and leg. The Jedi gave a cry of pain, collapsing against the wall, and then the ground. His lightsaber skittering across the stone floor, out of his reach.

Dooku smiled evilly, raising his lightsaber to finish the job: "What a pity, such a promising Jedi you would have been. What a pity indeed."

Anakin looked at the shadow, 'Let me go!' he shouted mentally. The man nodded, and he leapt into the air, lightsaber already activated – he stopped Dooku's saber mere inches from Obi-Wan's neck.

The Count looked at the Padawan in surprise, "That's brave of you boy, but foolish." he said, "I would have thought you learned your lesson." Anakin smirked.

"I have always been a slow learner." the Padawan said slowly, calmly, without any emotion whatsoever. It was somewhat unnerving. However, the Count was not prepared for the sudden onslaught which Anakin then came at him with. His movements were fluid for a padawan, it was clear that Qui-Gon had taught him well. His youth also worked against the older man, who was on the defense.

"You have unusual powers, young Padawan." Dooku said, "But not enough to save you this time."

"Don't bet on it!" Anakin replied.

Dooku chuckled, "Ozara said the same thing, I think that you young people have a very bad view of yourselves. You don't seem to understand. You will die." he stated.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan shouted, throwing his lightsaber via the Force at the young man, Anakin caught it deftly, quickly activating it. Now with two lightsabers, Anakin parried and riposted against the Count, doing quite well against him. However, the experience of the older man soon had one of the lightsabers cut in half, leaving Anakin with one yet again

The Padawan adapted quickly, gripping his lightsaber with both hands. He sliced at Dooku's head, parrying a cut at him, aiming for his arm. He ducked to avoid his head being severed from his shoulders, Force jumping over Dooku's head. Dooku extended his arm again, electrocuting the Padawan once more. Anakin fell near Obi-Wan in a heap, completely unconscious.

"You trained them well, Qui-Gon." Dooku said to the man in the shadows, "Too bad they were still quite incapable."

"To compare them to you, Master," Qui-Gon said, stepping out of the shadows, "would be an unrealistic expectation."

"Yet you have watched them try. Why?" Dooku asked his old apprentice, he never really understood the younger Jedi.

"They still have much to learn. Besides, I will not always be there." Qui-Gon explained calmly, taking off his robe in calm preparation.

Dooku chuckled, "You have not changed, my friend." he said almost endearingly. "But now we are on different sides."

"Different sides indeed. You are a Sith. I, a Jedi. We couldn't be any more different on that case." Qui-Gon replied as they began to circle, too interested in their conversation to begin fighting.

"We don't have to be that way, I still consider you as my padawan and my friend." Dooku said, "Join me. Trust me its not as good on your side as you may think it is."

"So I hear. You tried getting Obi-Wan to turn, to no effect I understand." Qui-Gon said.

The old Jedi Master chucked again, "You have raised two very stubborn padawans, they must be the jewel of the Order." he said.

Qui-Gon turned to look at his two Padawans on the ground – Obi-Wan watching with interest, and Anakin beginning to come back into consciousness. "Was I any different when you taught me?" he asked.

Dooku shook his head, "No. But I can't say I was any different either. You and I, Qui-Gon, we have always had somewhat of a suspicion of things going on in the government of the Republic. I have found out the truth, trust me when I say I was surprised and disappointed." he said, "You Jedi must be aware of the Sith who is in control of the Senate. Darth Sidious he is called."

"From what I understand, you are a Sith as well." Qui-Gon said, "Tyranus"

The Count sighed in his dramatic fashion, "Ah, yes. I was given that title. But it is not what I believe. I want peace in the galaxy, away from corruption and tyranny." he admitted, "This is only temporary." Qui-Gon wasn't so sure he believed him.

"Yet you have joined the corruption. I have to admit I'm disappointed in you, Master." Qui-Gon said, "Unfortunately, we have waited too long as it is. You know what I have to do."

"Yes," Dooku replied, "I know." he watched as his Padawan pulled out his green saber, "I'm sorry its come to this, my old friend." he said, extending his own lightsaber.

"So am I." Qui-Gon said, saluting him.

The fight between master and apprentice began...


	32. Chapter 32

They circled one another, Qui-Gon swinging first at Dooku's head, his blow parried by the older man's expertise. Qui-Gon backed away. Dooku struck next sweeping toward his legs, but Qui-Gon anticipated it, and blocked the saber. They stared at one another for a moment, each studying the other for a good amount of time, but then Dooku launched into another attack with renewed ferocity.

The Sith's crimson saber jabbed sharply at Qui-Gon's side, but Qui-Gon parried it. Dooku wasn't surprised, after all he had trained the man himself. In fact, he was proud of Qui-Gon -– even if he was trying to at least maim him.

"I do believe congratulations are in order my dear Qui-Gon, you have indeed improved your skill in Makashi. Your movements are fluent and executed with absolute precision. Most impressive indeed." Dooku complimented while attempting to dash and cut, Qui-Gon in turn parried.

"Thank you for the compliment, I have worked hard to become so." Qui-Gon replied as they returned to circling one another again.

"I noticed your padawan favored Djem So, a very dangerous form for a padawan to learn. I'm surprised you allow it. After all, there is a debate on whether the Shein form is good for those who have problems with controlling their emotions." Dooku observed with another thrust, then just as quick retreat.

"A Jedi should know all the forms, it is simply a form which Anakin prefers. Just as Obi-Wan prefers Soresu." Qui-Gon replied, clashing his blade, then spinning to avoid a slice.

"Yes, but you should be careful, my padawan. It will encourage him in a very bad manner." Dooku replied with his proper, almost belittling voice.

"You know this from prior knowledge, perhaps, Master?" Qui-Gon retorted, feigning a slice to the left then switching to a jab at Dooku's side. The old master blocked it.

"Prior knowledge indeed." he replied, "Trust me Qui-Gon, there is one who is very interested in your padawan, and his emotional unbalance." he riposted his strike, in true Makashi form, but Qui-Gon was well trained in his old master's ways, and countered it easily. "Is it true he is the chosen one?" Dooku asked, smiling despite himself.

"You know the prophecy," Qui-Gon replied, utilizing the Makashi contentious opportunity to find an opening in Dooku's well flourished movements. He made a jab toward the master, which grazed Dooku's shoulder. "You tell me." he finished, holding his lightsaber close to himself.

Dooku smirked, looking down at his shoulder, "I see nothing spectacular about the boy." he said, motioning toward the semi-conscious Anakin, "As you can see, he is defenseless against simple Force-lightening." They moved as in a dance once more: Dooku cutting, Qui-Gon parrying, followed by a reversal of the movements. They paused, circling once more. "Look, look at your padawan's Qui-Gon." Dooku said.

Qui-Gon followed his gaze, aware that Dooku might use his distraction against him therefore keeping up his guard. "They still have much to learn. As did I at that age." he replied, jabbing towards Dooku, blocking, dancing around him and cutting once more.

"Had much to learn?" Dooku repeated incredulously, "Oh, no my old friend. You still have much to learn." Dooku replied, suddenly attacking Qui-Gon with a seeming mixture of Makashi and something more unpredictable.

Qui-Gon began to retreat, surprised by the suddenness of the old man's maneuvers. Qui-Gon was not as fluent in the master's form of fighting – leverage, postion advancement – his preference being more Ataru, which was good against one opponent, but not good enough. Evidently. "Finesse." Dooku said, slicing carefully at Qui-Gon, "Artfulness" he continued as the blow was blocked, "Economy." he finished pushing Qui-Gon even further back. "The ways of Makashi. Though I understand you did quite well against Juyo." he said, referring to the fighting style of the unforgettable Darth Maul.

"Not without difficulty." Qui-Gon replied honestly, suddenly moving toward Dooku with Anakin's preference. Djem So.

If the weakness of the almost impenetrable style of Makashi was anything, it was brute force. That special style focused more on cutting and jabbing in a fluent way, disarming their opponent through unpredictable strokes, instead of the strong willed blows of the Djem So. However, the lack of brutality, often caused for it to be relatively harmless against a brutal fighter. However, Dooku adapted well, straying – uncomfortably so – from his preferred style.

He soon had Qui-Gon backing up again, "Admit it, padawan, you are going to lose. It would just be better if you gave up." he told the other man.

"You always told me that if I gave up I wasn't a good Jedi. I can't quit, or else I'll never succeed. You also said that the Jedi depend on the Force to help them, even if they think that they will lose." Qui-Gon replied, "I'm merely taking your advice to heart."

The Count chuckled, "Very well, suit yourself." he said, his blows coming faster and now more determined. He wasn't planning on killing his old padawan, oh no! Just to maim him.

Qui-Gon was surprised, and was getting tired. He moved a step back, almost losing his balance as he countered another attack. Dooku moved his lightsaber to Qui-Gon's arm, giving him a matching cut to his. "You're going to lose, my Padawan."

"Not if I can help it." Qui-Gon replied, the fight only lasted a few more seconds before Qui-Gon's lightsaber was cut in half. Dooku stood towering over his padawan.

"Checkmate" Dooku gloated pridefully.

The silhouette of Master Yoda soon emerged from the outside. The smoke from the electrical line which Anakin cut creating a somewhat eerie image. "Defeated Qui-Gon, have you Dooku?" he said from his spot. Both duelists turned toward him.

"Master Yoda" Dooku greeted.

"Count Dooku." Yoda replied.

"You have interfered with our plans for the last time." Dooku replied, motioning toward the machinery around him, levitating it off the wall and hurling toward Master Yoda. Yoda deflected it using the Force, sending it back to where it came. Dooku motioned toward the ceiling, causing the rocks above to fall toward Yoda.

Qui-Gon watched, unsure of what Yoda would want him to do at that moment. Lightening flashed across the room, Dooku aiming to hit the little green Jedi. Yoda put out his hands, creating a force field to simply 'absorb' the electrical impulse.

"Powerful you have become, Dooku. The dark side I sense in you." Yoda said.

"I have become more powerful than any Jedi." Dooku replied, "Even you, my old Master."

"Much to learn you still have." Yoda stated when the lightening ceased.

"It is obvious this contest will not be decided by our knowledge of the Force, but by our skills with a lightsaber." Dooku declared, pulling his lightsaber from Qui-Gon's neck, and saluting Yoda in true Makashi fashion.

Suddenly, Dooku hurled himself across the room, his blows against the small Jedi master making a formidable spectacle as they came swiftly and fluently.

Qui-Gon looked at his smoldering lightsaber, noticing that not far behind it lay Anakin's. He reached with the Force, grasping it tightly as he leapt to his feet.

Dooku was surprised for a moment, not expecting for Qui-Gon to help Yoda to defeat him. However, he quickly changed his style, opting to go with a style which was able to fight two opponents at once. He blocked Qui-Gon's swings, as well as Yoda's.

The fight between the three masters lasted for several minutes. No one seeming to gain the upper hand. Yoda's acrobatics proved to be somewhat tiring for the Count, as it became hard to fight both he and Qui-Gon's precise blows. The fight soon saw Dooku retreating more and more, which was something he didn't like.

Then suddenly Qui-Gon's blade moved forward, slicing Dooku's arm off at the elbow. His lightsaber soared through the air, landing somewhere nearby. Dooku clutched his non-existent arm, his eyes wide in surprise.

"Fought well you have, my old Padawan." Yoda said, pointing his saber in a threatening manner.

"Well done." Dooku congratulated through his pain, all the while trying to figure out how to get out of there. "It seems you have outdone yourselves today, my dear Jedi friends." he smirked, "However, you still do not understand the power of the Dark Side."

Suddenly, he Force-pushed Qui-Gon backwards into a wall with his leftover hand, where the younger man fell to the floor next to Obi-Wan and Anakin – unconscious.

Yoda watched as Dooku then made the metallic pillar which towered over the trio crack at the base. "The battle is far from over. This is just the beginning" Dooku said as it began to fall.

Yoda quickly extended his hands, closing his eyes, and made the pillar stop from moving only a foot away from their bodies. Dooku took no time at all in ascending the ramp to his sailship, the engines already starting. Yoda dropped his arms in exhaustion just as Obi-Wan and Anakin struggled to stand.

On the platform outside, Padmé and her group of Clones landed. "Shoot him!" she ordered, firing her blaster at the departing ship. To no avail as the ship was already out of range. It flew off, entering space in no time at all.

Padmé ran inside, seeing Anakin she ran at him, "Oh Anakin" she sighed throwing her arms around him. "I thought something bad had happened."

"Hello Padmé, I'm alright." he said in reply, very consciously aware of the stares of the Jedi around him. That and he secretly wanted a different pair of arms grateful that he was alive, a different warm brown eyes staring at him in relief.

'Anakin,' Qui-Gon began, 'We have much to discuss. Don't forget it.' he said wearily as he tried to stand, his head spinning around in circles.

Anakin looked up, nodding slowly. He knew exactly what it was that the Jedi wished to know. 'I know' he replied, looking around.

"Where's Ozara?" Padmé suddenly said, looking around, "She's not-" she trailed off.

"No. She's safe." Anakin answered as they began walking out of the hangar. "Skandar will most likely take her to Ergon." he smiled, at least somewhat enthusiastic that she was safe.

Yoda noticed the interaction between the padawan and the senator – that and the mention of the other girl. However, he said nothing more than:

"With me, come. To Clone headquarters we shall go."

* * *

Dooku's ship sped through space, moving through an asteroid field, and making its way to Coruscant. He hissed as the droid beside him bandaged his wounded arm. He would need to get to a medical facility later, probably to get a prosthetic. He wasn't looking forward to that. Not only would it be painful, but it would also be very hard on his fighting style. He hated it when he was somewhat disabled.

"We are landing now." the piloting droid informed him. He nodded, wincing once more. He had failed, and he knew that Sidious would not be happy on the matter. However, the plans for the Death Star were still intact – so it was a trade off.

The ship landed with ease, and Dooku descended down the ramp to the hooded Sidious.

"The Force is with us, Master Sidious" Dooku greeted.

"Welcome home, Lord Tyranus. You have done well." Sidious replied, "What happened to your arm?" he asked.

Dooku looked down, "A slight flesh wound only, My Lord. Nothing which will kill me." he said, "I ran into some Jedi on my way off of Geonosis."

"I see." Sidious said, "You should have it checked when our conversation has finished."

"As you wish my lord" Dooku said, "Though I do have good news. The war has begun."

Sidious smiled hideously, "Everything is going according to plan." he said, "Soon everything will be ours, and we will no longer have to hide."

"Indeed, my master." Dooku replied.

"Go, Tyranus, take care of your arm. There is still much you must do." Sidious dismissed, and Dooku bowed once more returning to his ship.

Sidious returned to the senate building. "Any news from Lady Kacia?" he asked his assistant.

"No My Lord. She is still on Geonosis." the assistant replied.

"Very well, inform me when she does."

"As you wish My Lord."

* * *

It was not soon afterwards when the three Jedi were being cared for. Anakin suffered from some burns, Obi-Wan from the slices – compliments of Dooku; and Qui-Gon had once more slipped into unconsciousness. But they were all on beds, still be observed by the droids as they made their way to Coruscant.

"Anakin" Obi-Wan began tenuously, "What was Dooku talking about?"

Anakin sighed, keeping his eyes on the ceiling, "I'm not sure what you mean"

"Come on, Anakin, don't play innocent on me. I'm referring to what he said about Ozara" Obi-Wan snapped at him.

The Padawan turned on his side, facing Obi-Wan. He said nothing for a moment, "When we were on trial – Ozara – that is to say, I – well I mean –" he was saying nothing, but trying to say something all the same.

"You're not saying anything" Obi-Wan said curtly. "Get to the point."

"Nothing. Nothing happened Obi-Wan" Anakin lied, "Dooku was just trying to get a rise out of me since he 'bought' her from the leader of the intergalactic cockroaches."

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes, "You're lying, Anakin. I can tell." he said, "You told Ozara you loved her, didn't you?" Anakin nodded slowly, keeping his eyes on his blanket. "That isn't good."

"Why? Why can't I love her?" Anakin suddenly burst out in irritation, "What's so wrong with love? Love makes everything clearer! I kept a level head out there because I love her"

"You will be expelled from the Jedi Order, Anakin! I know you love her, its obvious to everyone. But you cannot be with her!" Obi-Wan said, knowing that he was more trying to convince himself than the younger man.

Anakin seethed, "Then I'll be expelled." he stated.

"You certainly will not. I won't let you, and neither would she." Obi-Wan replied shortly, "You can't let this get in your way."

"Are you sure your talking to me?" Anakin asked, "Or are you trying to convince yourself?"

It was Obi-Wan's turn to look like a deer in the headlights, "I – I don't know what you mean..." he stuttered.

"Of course you don't." Anakin replied sarcastically, "Because you don't love Leiana, you love the Order."

"Enough, Anakin!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, "You know nothing." he said, cutting off the conversation with a huff. "Do not think that we all are ruled by our passions."

Anakin paused, "I never said we were ruled by our passion. But it is a part of our nature, isn't it Obi-Wan? If it wasn't natural, then we wouldn't feel it." he said softly.

Obi-Wan sighed, "We're Jedi. We are not going toward nature, we must go against it." he said weakly.

"Well I don't agree." Anakin replied, "I love her, and I always will. You can take me away, or expel me – but I don't care."

"You're not thinking straight, Anakin." Qui-Gon's voice suddenly boomed between them, "You've had a hard day. Get some rest."

With that, the two other Jedi nodded and slipped under the covers. Anakin holding Ozara's charm, hoping that Skandar had taken good care of her.

If he hadn't – then he had signed his own death certificate!


	33. Chapter 33

Ozara woke as daylight began to slip through her window. She was back on Ergon, the place where she was the happiest. But she was not happy or serene at this moment – no, she was restless. She had been worried all the way to Ergon, arguing with Skandar that they should have stayed on Geonosis; at least until they were sure that all was well. In reality, her worry was for Anakin alone. She didn't like the fact that she had left him without any way of finding out what happened.

Skandar had, of course, disagreed. He told her that he was keeping her safe, and had Anakin the chance to have gotten her off of the factorized planet, he would have done it himself. She grumbled some more, resignedly staying quiet, wishing that Anakin hadn't given his permission for her to leave. Something she was sure she would address whenever she saw him later – after she hugged him to death that is. Figuratively so, of course.

She hadn't slept well, tossing and turning, her dreams turning into the worst of her fears. In one Anakin had been slashed in two trying to protect Obi-Wan; in another, he had lost his arm after fighting with Dooku. However, her worst one had not even made sense to her. It was of Anakin and Padmé – but she had purposefully put that one out of her mind so much she could not recall any more of it.

The door resounded with a knock, "Who is it?" she mumbled into her pillow, the person on the other side completely unable to hear her. They knocked again. "Who is it?" she shouted a little louder, moving her head up from the pillow. She hadn't really realized how truly exhausted she was until now.

"Its time to get up, sunshine." Skandar's voice echoed from the other side, "That is, if you want to find out how the Je – how Anakin is."

She was out of her bed before he even finished his sentence - and suddenly awake at that - opening her door widely. "Were you able to find out?" she asked expectantly.

He scoffed, "That was fast. Tell me, do you think this enthusiastically when you hear news about me?" he asked.

"Not everything is about you, Skandar. You said you had information about Anakin." she growled. His eyebrows raised.

"Feisty." he commented, ignoring her glare, "Anyways, I'm going to ignore that comment."

"Skandar..." she said lowly, her tone warning.

He sighed, "Fair enough. Alright, he's fine." he said simply, "He's on a medical transport to Coruscant right now."

Her eyebrows suddenly furrowed, "Medical transport? He's alright isn't he? He's not hurt? Did Dooku hurt him? Answer me!" she asked her questions in quick succession, her voice raising an octave with each one.

"Calm down, he's fine!" Skandar shouted, effectively shutting her up. "He suffers from minor burns, but nothing serious."

"Minor burns?!"  
"The lightening, Zar! Remember?" he said exasperatedly, trying to get it through her thick head that Anakin was fine.

She nodded slowly, "Lightening." she said quietly, "Right, minor burns. Of course, I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound so –"

"Insane?" Skandar offered. She glared at him, "Okay, obsessive." he amended, but received the same response.

"Shut up, Skandar." she replied, moving tiredly back into her room. "What are you doing here this early anyways?" she asked suddenly, pulling out her clothes, "You never wake up before lunch."

He chuckled, "I thought I'd bring you some good news with your sunshine." he said, "You seemed pretty restless yesterday."

"Thats an understatement." she mumbled in reply, "What news of Dooku?"  
Skandar sighed, "Unfortunately, he got away." he replied, "So he's still out there."

"No doubt plotting the Republic's demise. All evil men do things like that. They're always planning someone's demise." she started rambling, "Never sit down and actually consider others, they just care about themselves. Bloody evil men, plotting bloody evil things with bloody evil creatures like those Geonosian cockroaches."

"You're rambling, Zar." Skandar called to her as she moved into the fresher to change.

"Then stop listening." she hissed in reply.

He chuckled, and leaned back in one of her chairs. "So tell me something." he started, "What is it between you and Skywalker?" he asked, "You're always around each other, and in each others minds."

Ozara's hackles went up. "What's it to you?" she snapped defensively.

"I'm just curious. I thought Jedi weren't allowed to have attachments." he said nonchalantly.

"They're not." she replied morosely.

Skandar contemplated his next statement, "Really? I'm confused then."

"That's no surprise" she said snidely.

He glared at the entrance of the fresher, but continued speaking, "If the Jedi aren't allowed attachments, and you confirm they aren't allowed attachments – then why was it that Dooku mentioned him loving you yesterday?"

If he had seen inside the fresher he would have seen her stop abruptly, very nearly dropping the glass which she had just filled with water. "He didn't say that... did he?" she asked herself in disbelief.

_"That must be very hard for you, young Skywalker, to see the girl you love, be taken from you."_

'He did' she remembered now. She had hoped that he hadn't heard that, but she knew that if Skandar had noticed, then that meant that Obi-Wan had probably noticed as well. And if Obi-Wan noticed, then Qui-Gon – who she knew had been in the shadows across the hangar – noticed.

Skandar leaned casually against the doorframe, "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." he said innocently.

She stalked past him, "The man is evil, I wouldn't take what he says too much to heart." she said, walking back into her room. "Besides, like you said, Jedi cannot have attachments. They are forbidden, therefore why would you think that Anakin had anything other than friendship for me?"

He smiled, watching as she busily distracted herself, "I don't know. I was just curious." he said, "But if he did form an attachment for you, what would happen?" he asked, noticing through the mirror that her face fell. She turned to him.

"He'd be expelled from the Jedi Order." she answered, turning back to add another pin to her hair.

"Then its a good thing that I'm wrong, huh?" Skandar said.

"Yes." she replied, "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like a little privacy." he obliged, and with a kiss on her forehead left the room, shutting the door behind him. She looked at her reflection, her mind a torrent of emotion and illogical reasoning.

He brought up a good point. How could Anakin have been so foolish? Yes, she was happy to know that he loved her, especially when they didn't know their fates. But to kiss her in front of the Separatist leaders? She growled, he had been irresponsible. When she saw him again, she was going to tell him how foolish he'd been.

There was another thought which entered her mind – who else knew? And if they did, then what did that mean for the two of them?

'What am I going to do?'

* * *

Palpatine was looking over the Coruscant skyline, quite pleased that his plans were able to get off Geonosis in time. His thoughts were interrupted when his aid Mas Amedda came in.

"My Lord?" the Chagrian said, "Lady Flure is transmitting."

"Excellent." the Chancellor replied, he had been waiting for quite some time for news, "Send the transmission here." Mas bowed in respect, and left the room. Palpatine sat down, waiting for the hologram to come in. He didn't wait long as the transmitter came to life and Kacia's form appeared – hooded as usual.

"My lord." she greeted.

"Kacia, my dear. I'm glad to see you well." he replied, "I trust your trip to Geonosis went well?"

"As well as can be expected." Kacia replied sourly, "Only Dooku knew who I was. But an interesting thing has occurred, however. Something which you can use against your favorite Jedi Padawan." her voice suddenly filled with glee.

"Oh? And what is that, my daughter?" Sidious asked.

"Anakin Skywalker is in love." she answered.

"With whom?" Sidious asked, "Padmé Amidala perhaps?" she shook her head.

"Unfortunately not, as that would be perfect. However, it is someone who can be just as useful. You remember Ozara Peregrine." Kacia replied.

Sidious chuckled, "Your pet project and my pet project in love with each other? How marvelous." he said. "How did you find out?"  
"The Jedi isn't as subtle as you praise. He declared it at his trial – quite loudly I might add." she answered.

The Sith Chancellor 'hmm'd – "That may or may not be good. If he said it for everyone to know, then it is possible that he will be expelled from the Jedi Order – you must stop anything happening between them. Its too soon to act now, he's not ready." he told her.

"And how do you propose I do that?" she asked him, "They're not exactly going to listen to me, you know."

"You're clever, my dear. More clever than most." Sidious praised, "I'm sure you can come up with something. I trust you to get it done."

She smiled maliciously, "As you wish, my lord." she replied, inclining her head to hear what was going on behind her.

"I will speak with you soon, my dear Kacia. When do you return to Coruscant?" he asked.

"Within the next few hours. I will see you then." she replied, bowing slightly. Her image then flickered out.

Palpatine's smile slithered onto his face like a snake, it was too good to be true. He wasn't so sure that Kacia could turn Ozara to be an ally, she was too much like her father – incorruptible. But the time to plan was now.

'Yes,' he thought to himself, 'She will be his demise.' the door to his office opened again, this time Senator Peregrine walking in, Senator Organa joining him. "Ah, Tristan, Bail. How are you?" he greeted, thinking how amazing irony was.

"I am well, thank you, your excellency." Tristan replied.

"We wished to speak of this new problem which has arisen." Bail added, "We understand that there was a battle on Geonosis?"

"Yes, there was." Palpatine replied, "The Jedi were able to defeat Count Dooku, but he escaped as I understand."

"As do we. We understand you plan on introducing the idea of going into complete warfare?" Tristan said.

Palpatine lifted his head in mock resolution, "Yes, I do. This Separatist movement must end, for the good of the Republic. Can I count on you two to support me in this decision?" he asked.

Bail and Tristan exchanged a look, "You are the Chancellor. What you and the rest of the Senators decide, we will agree with." Bail Organa answered.

The Chancellor smiled, "Thank you." he replied. Everything was falling into place. "Now Tristan, how are your daughters?" he asked, moving his conversation to another topic.

* * *

Qui-Gon was in a contemplative mood as the ship flew through toward Coruscant He had not missed the conversation between his two padawans, in fact he had heard it all. However, what he had heard disturbed him greatly. He was torn. He had been warned by the council that by getting back into the company of Ozara and Leiana he was risking his padawan's affections – and he had to admit that he knew eight years before that his padawan's might become too attached to the girls.

He didn't blame them, as he remembered himself once being in love. It had ended in tragedy. Although there wasn't a day when he didn't miss her, and wonder at the 'what-could've-beens' – however, he always returned to reality, chiding himself for thinking about it. However, he was fully aware of the pain induced fury which came with her death. It was dangerous for a Jedi to fall in love for that reason. He keenly remembered bordering on the dark side when she died, Obi-Wan his only tie to staying where he was.

But Anakin. Anakin would be much more dangerous if something happened to Ozara. The 'Chosen One' whose destiny was to bring balance to the Force, with one woman could annihilate it. That was the dangerous road which Qui-Gon knew Anakin was on. His love for Ozara would either help, or destroy him.

With a heavy heart, Qui-Gon weighed the options. If he told Ozara, there was no doubt in his mind that she would act – and most likely remove herself from Anakin's presence for fear of harming him. The Council had suggested it in the last meeting together, that if Anakin got too close, he would not stay as a Jedi. Anakin might be upset, he already was with Obi-Wan's pestering, but in the end it might be for his own good. Perhaps they could stay friends? Qui-Gon couldn't tear Ozara from him fully, as he observed she was the only one keeping him sane. But, something had to be done.

Then there was the matter of Obi-Wan. Who knew his own weakness around Leiana since they had been on Ergon. Qui-Gon wasn't as worried about his older padawan, knowing that if Obi-Wan thought that they were getting too close, then he would amend things. However, he also knew that Obi-Wan would never let her come to harm, even if he kept his distance.

"We are entering Coruscant's atmosphere, we will be landing in five minutes." one of the Clones informed him.

"Thank you, Captain, we'll be ready." Qui-Gon replied for his still sleeping apprentices. The Clone nodded and walked out. 'Anakin, Obi-Wan – time to get up.' he said mentally, effectively waking the two men from their slumbers.

Anakin sat up and stretched, "So what's the plan when we land?" he asked, purposefully avoiding eye contact with Obi-Wan. It seemed that the older Jedi was doing the same.

"You will escort Senator Amidala back to her apartments," Qui-Gon replied, "Then you will come back to the Temple for further instructions." Anakin nodded, and stood up and walked out.

Obi-Wan turned to Qui-Gon, "You heard the conversation between us last night, didn't you?" he asked. "That's why you sent him to escort Senator Amidala off the ship here, so that you could still think about it. You haven't decided what you're going to do, have you?"

"No, I haven't." the Jedi Master replied wearily, "I must apologize to you Obi-Wan. You once warned me that Anakin would create an attachment with Ozara which would put them both in danger."

"I know. There is nothing to be sorry for." Obi-Wan replied, "But I knew why it was that you agreed with letting them be around each other. Its not a pretty situation to be dealt with, is it Master?"

Qui-Gon shook his head, "No, its too complicated." he replied, letting the medical droid unhook him from the machine he was hooked up to. "I have to meditate on this. I only hope that what is decided will not destroy him, or them both." Obi-Wan nodded as the medical droid then replaced his bandages.

'What about me, Master?' Obi-Wan continued the conversation in their minds, 'No doubt you heard what Anakin said.'

The Jedi Master looked at his padawan, 'Yes, I did.' he replied, 'But what you do is your own affair, you are no longer my padawan.'

Obi-Wan sighed, 'Any advice?' he asked.

Qui-Gon smiled, 'Follow your heart Obi-Wan. It won't lead you astray.' he answered as the Medical droid said they could go.

They walked out, getting in the transport to take them to the Temple.


	34. Chapter 34

Anakin and Padmé met on the transport, and were soon flying through the ever moving and hectic spaceways to 500 Republica.

"How's your back?" Anakin asked her.

"Its fine, I'll probably have scars for the rest of my life, but the droid said it would heal fine." she replied, "And you?"

Anakin nodded, "I'm well. The burns were minor, and they'll be gone in a month." he said.

"How do you think Ozara is?" Padmé asked him at length.

He smiled, "I'm sure she's alright. Knowing her, she's probably worried about me. Last she knew, I was about to get into a fight with Dooku." he answered.

"You really care about her, don't you?" she asked, he nodded.

"I always have. Ever since we were kids I wanted to know what she thought, and why she did certain things. We knew everything there was to know about each other from the first week." he replied.

Padmé was silent, "Anakin, do you mind if I ask you a question?" she asked.

"Go ahead." he encouraged.

"How do you intend to be with her? The Jedi will never allow it, you told me so yourself." she said, "But now they know. They won't let you stay with the order."

"What do they know?" Anakin asked quickly, his brow furrowing. 'What did she know? She wasn't there when Dooku talked about him loving Ozara... something was off.'

She seemed to sense his wariness, and contemplated her words carefully, "You did kiss Ozara in front of Dooku, and the entirety of the Separatist leaders. The Jedi Order may find out and expel you from the order." she said, looking at him expectantly. "You have to consider that, Ani."

He sighed, "I know." he replied, "Obi-Wan was lecturing me on the medical transport."

"What are you going to do?" Padmé asked.

Anakin looked at her, "I don't know." he admitted. "I really don't know." they had by then arrived at 500 Republica, and the transport was docking in the hangar bay. Anakin stood up, and they walked out, heading for the elevators. The doors opened, and they got in.

The elevator shot up, but neither said a word as it ascended. Anakin was far too deep in thought, as he knew that what she said was true. What Obi-Wan had said was true, and he had just snapped at him. 'Think it over' Qui-Gon had said – perhaps Obi-Wan was right. He sighed stressfully. He needed to talk to Ozara.

No one could say what Padmé was thinking. Her face impassive, yet it showed – determination? Anakin was puzzled at her look, but said nothing, far too engrossed in his own thoughts to care.

It seemed like forever when the trip to the 1,043 level of the building ended with a ding. The doors slid open. Leiana was waiting for them, and she was the first person they saw. "Milady, I'm glad to see you safe." she exclaimed, somewhat disappointed that Obi-Wan had not been with her.

"Its good to see you, Leiana. How have things been here?" Padmé asked.

The Ergonian smiled, "Things have been marvelous, Dormé is currently at the Chancellor's apartment." she replied.

Padmé nodded, "I'm going to get out of these clothes, I'm tired of walking around with my shirt half-off." she said, moving toward her room.

Anakin smirked as he could practically hear Ozara say, 'You already walk around with your clothes half-off.' he shook his head, she was predictable. He would have to send a transmission to Ergon as soon as possible.

"Anakin?" Leiana's voice broke through his thoughts of her sister, "Anakin are you alright?"  
"I'm fine, thank you Miss Peregrine." Anakin replied, "How about you?"

"Never better." Leiana said slowly, "I heard you and the Senator started a war on Geonosis." she said, earning a chuckle from him, "Is that true?"  
He grinned, "Not exactly." he replied, "But I will say that we are probably now at war with the Separatists." he said.

She nodded, sitting down and motioning for him to do the same. "I'm surprised that Obi-Wan didn't return with you." she said, trying to act as if it really didn't bother her that he had not come to see her.

Anakin smiled slyly, "No, he's currently in the medical facility at the Temple." he answered, watching her carefully. He wasn't disappointed as she stared at him in shock.

"Is he alright?" she asked.

"Oh, he's fine. As fine as Obi-Wan always is. He got his arm and thigh cut, but it was only slight. Nothing too bad. Although he did almost get crushed by a pipe, a rather large pipe, after getting cut. That is, of course, after he almost got eaten by an Acklay." he was enjoying torturing her by telling her just how much Obi-Wan had been through the previous day, while not telling her anything at all. He suddenly started laughing, "Don't look so dramatic. He's fine, really he is."

Her face was still tense with anxiety, and she immediately ordered him to tell her what had happened from the beginning. "I'm simply lost on what happened, as you are all over the place. For once I wish Ozara was here to translate." she said, and he obliged, more than happy to recount the story.

* * *

Meanwhile, Qui-Gon was in the Council chambers with Masters Windu and Yoda, they were discussing the events from the day before.

"Do you really believe what Count Dooku said about Sidious controlling the Senate? It doesn't feel right." Qui-Gon said, "Although it would account for the strange events which have occurred."

"Becoming unreliable, Dooku has. Joined the dark side. Lies, deceit, creating mistrust are his ways now." Yoda replied.

"Nevertheless, I feel we should keep a closer eye on the Senate. Whoever this Sidious is, he will no doubt show himself eventually." Windu added his face hard as stone as per the usual for him.

"I agree" Yoda said with a nod.

"Where is your apprentice, Qui-Gon?" Mace asked.

"He is escorting Senator Amidala back to her apartment." Qui-Gon answered, "I have to admit, without the clones, it would not have been a victory."

"Victory? Victory, you say?" Yoda repeated almost incredulously, "No, Master Qui-Gon, not victory. The shroud of the dark side has fallen. Begun, this Clone War has." Master Windu and Qui-Gon nodded silently. "However, another matter, speak of we must. Your padawan, Qui-Gon. Too close to Ozara Peregrine, he has become."

Qui-Gon sighed, "I know." he said, "I should have taken your advice, and kept him away from her. I'm sorry, I went against it.."

"At the time it was decided by the council as a whole, that young Skywalker should not be kept too far from her." Master Windu said, "We all were wrong."

"Is he going to be expelled?" Qui-Gon asked, the other two Jedi were silent for a moment.

"No." Yoda answered, "Watch him, we will. Wait, we must."

"I agree." Windu replied, "You said the Peregrine girl is sensible." he turned to Qui-Gon, "We do not know what will happen, but if we wait, it may turn out to be nothing."

"Do you honestly think that will be the case?" Qui-Gon asked. "He won't forget her easily, if he even agrees."

Yoda sighed, "Now that started, the Clone Wars have, to the outer rim you and your padawan will be sent." he said.

"Do you think it will work? They do say that 'absence makes the heart grow fonder'." Qui-Gon said.

"Hmm..." Yoda thought, "Meditate on this I will." he said. "Now, to other matters, we must turn. Count Dooku we must find."

* * *

The holocenter on Ergon was not as vast as the one on Naboo, but it was the biggest one in the capital of Dyserth – and would aptly work for what Ozara wanted to do.

"So, how do you want to work this out?" Skandar asked from beside her, the Solo family had taken her, and now Skandar was not wanting to let her out of his sight.

She looked at him in a incredulous way, "Skandar, I live here. Stop worrying about me, I'll be fine. I'm contacting my family, that is all. Go with your family, I will meet you at the Square." she told him, just wanting him to leave her alone.

Skandar nodded slowly, "Alright" he said resignedly, "I'll see you soon then?"

"Yes. Go." she replied, walking into the holocenter. The Solo transport then sped off in the direction of the city's center, or Square.

"Good afternoon, Miss Ozara. What can we do for you?" the young man behind the assistance desk asked.

"Good morning, Daffyd. I wish to send a transmission to Coruscant. My father's apartment, if you please." she replied with a smile, she enjoyed the personableness of the actual person on the other side, in comparison to the cold indifference of droids. "How is Alysa?" she asked about his girlfriend.

"Marvelous, we're getting married soon." he replied happily, handing her a key-card. "Room twenty-five. The transmission is being sent right now, and will be ready when you get there."

"Thank you. Well, I hope you all the happiness in the galaxy, Daffyd." she replied. "I'll see you later."

"So long, Miss Ozara." he said as she disappeared down the hall.

When she entered the room, Camille's hologram was already in front of her. "That was fast, but not fast enough" she said.

"Thank you, Cammy, its nice to see you too." Ozara said sarcastically. "Where's mom?" she asked.

Camille looked over to her left, "Mom's at the Senate buildings – Marilu don't do that! Mother will be furious! –" she said to the side, "Sorry, I'm watching the twins right now. I never knew how irritating they were before."

Ozara smiled, "I suppose you appreciate me the more for it." she said, "Is Leiana there?"

"No," Camille replied, "Leiana's up at the Senator's apartment." she turned away from the holorecorder, "If you want to talk to her, then you should probably be sent up there." she said.

"Thanks" Ozara replied, "Tell Mom I said, 'hi' and I'll holo tomorrow morning."

"Alright – say goodbye to Ozara, Marilu." Ozara then said goodbye to the twins, and requested that Daffyd send the holo be to Padmés apartment.

"Very well, the transmission is being sent to Senator Amidala's apartment." Daffyd's voice came over the communicator, and the holo of Padmé came up.

"Ozara!" the Senator exclaimed, "Its good to see you well."

"Senator Amidala" Ozara replied cordially, "I'm sorry to have bothered you, but my sister said that Leiana was there."

"Oh!" Padmé looked around, "Leiana just left to go to the Senate buildings." she informed her.

Ozara scoffed incredulously, "It seems my sister is eluding me, Senator." she said with a sigh, "Very well, thank you. I will be transmitted there."

"Wait!" Padmé stopped her, "Before you go, I did want to speak to you."

"Oh?" Ozara asked, "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Padmé shuffled around a bit, opening her mouth to say something, then thinking it over again – she then said: "Its about Anakin."

The Ergonian nodded curtly, "Indeed? And what about Anakin did you wish to speak with me about?" she asked.

"The situation on Geonosis, what happened at the trial." Padmé replied, Ozara made to say something but Padmé stopped her, "Now, don't misunderstand me. I think that its wonderful that you finally admitted to loving him, and he you. But I don't think that its such a good idea."

"I don't know what you mean, Senator. You're a little too vague, and I am no politician." Ozara replied. "Besides I –"

Padmé interrupted her, "He's going to be expelled." she said simply, "Anakin is going to be expelled."

Ozara looked around her room, her eyes widened in shock, "He is going to be expelled?" she asked finally, looking back at Padmé. "Its because of me isn't it?" she tried hard not to let the tears fall.

"I'm so sorry, Ozara, but I thought I should tell you." Padmé said, "I don't mean to –"

"No, Milady, don't apologize. Thank you for telling me." Ozara interrupted.

Padmé looked sadly at the younger girl, "Maybe I shouldn't have."

Ozara shook her head, "Not at all. I'm glad you did. You simply voiced my fears." she said, "I – I have to go."

"I understand." Padmé said, "Goodbye, Ozara. I'll let Leiana know that you holo'd."

"Thank you, Milady. Tell her I'll holo tomorrow." Ozara replied, "Goodbye." she then terminated the hologram, walking out of the room. She barely said a word to Daffyd as she left, just leaving the key-card on his desk and practically running out of the holocenter.

Forgetting her promise to Skandar to meet him at the Square, she found a transport that would take her to Lake Allelon – she needed time to think. She wanted to be alone.

* * *

It was late when Leiana returned to the family apartment. She was exhausted, but she was glad that Padmé had returned. 'I'll finally get a good night's sleep again.' she thought to herself as she stepped into the foyer. The sound of her younger siblings laughing could be heard from the great room. She was puzzled, her father had decided to take Nadia out for a show, and it was very unlikely that they had returned so soon. She ventured further into the apartment, smiling when she saw who it was.

"So I ducked!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, "Narrowly avoiding the claws of the Acklay. Which of course had him even more upset than he had been before. He was screeching like no tomorrow – deafening anything within a twenty meter radius." he said it so seriously that Leiana chuckled. He had noticed her before, but now he looked at her. "Ah, looks like your sister is home."

"Leia!" they all shouted, "Obi-Wan has been telling us what happened on Geonosis."

"Well, considering he's only at the Acklay – that means he's only a third of the way through." Leiana said, "Which means its a good place to stop and go to bed."

Choruses of 'No's rang through the room, "Ah, ah, ah." Obi-Wan interrupted, "Your sister is right. You need to go to bed, I've kept you up much longer than you should be. I'll tell you more tomorrow."

"You promise?" Marius asked, clinging to his arm.

"I promise. Now off to bed with you." Obi-Wan replied, shooing the children off. Camille took her sibling's hands and they disappeared around the corner, leaving Obi-Wan and Leiana alone.

"I hear you got injured." Leiana said with a raised eyebrow, "Your arm and leg."

Obi-Wan sighed, "Anakin told you didn't he?" he asked, she nodded, "Damn nuisance he is."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because, I wanted to tell you myself." he replied.

"In other words, not at all." she stated, and he gave a noncommittal sound – which made no sense whatsoever. "At any rate. I'm glad you're safe." she smiled telling him to sit down, and moving toward the bar to get him a drink. She returned relatively soon, placing the drink in his hands, she moved to sit across from him but he stopped her, pulling her down to sit next to him. "Obi-Wan, is something wrong?" she asked.

Obi-Wan sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Leiana, I didn't come here just as a social visit." he said.

Leiana nodded slowly, "Alright. Then what did you come here for, Obi-Wan?" she asked.

"Well, I realized something while I was on Geonosis – Something which I have been worried about for eight years." he started, "Are you following so far?"

"You have been worried about something for eight years." she repeated.

"Right, yes. Well, as you know, Jedi are not allowed attachments." he looked at her to make sure she was still listening.

"Yes, I know they aren't." she replied, clearing her throat, "Obi-Wan is there a point to this?"

He nodded, "Yes, there is." he replied sighing again. "When I was on Geonosis, for all intents and purposes, about to die. There was one person who I thought of, one person who I wished I could say goodbye to." he said taking her hand in his, "And what I realized is – " he looked at her, "That I – I love you. My heart will always be yours." he then looked at the ground, "I just wanted you to know that."

Leiana let out a shaky breath of relief, very nearly chuckling at his last statement. "I never thought you'd say it." she said suddenly laughing, "And here I thought you had left because of me."

"Whatever gave you that impression?" he asked.

"The night before. I very well almost kissed you, remember?"

He sighed, "Yes, I have to admit on Geonosis I wondered if I had done the wrong thing." he said. "Something about almost dying makes you reconsider your choices."

"Then I think you should know something," she said, "I love you too." Obi-Wan smiled.

"I know, I always have actually." he replied.

She looked him in surprise, "You knew?" she asked.

He chuckled, "Yes, I did. You frightened me, to tell you the truth." he said.

"I frightened you?" she repeated, completely confused. He placed a hand on her cheek.

"Not like that, my love. I simply mean you frightened me because of what I might do. I have always been worried about becoming attached to you, of caring for you more than I should." he replied, "I have always somehow known that had I not been a Jedi, I would not have hesitated in marrying you." he suddenly became somber, he still was a Jedi.

She placed her hand on his face, turning his head to look at her, "Even though we do not have the connection that Anakin and Ozara share, I know what you are thinking about. You're worried about the Order, aren't you?" she asked. He nodded, "Don't worry about it. I'm sure we can figure something out." she said, moving forward and kissing him.

They would have been fine just relishing in each others presence, but the sound of the children arguing brought their attention back to the presence. She pulled away, looked toward the direction that they were in, sighing. He chuckled, "I'll go."

"You don't have to!" she protested quickly, but he silenced her with another kiss.

"I'll see you again tomorrow." he promised when they pulled away from each other.

The arguing between the children got louder, and they both looked in that direction. She turned back to face him, "Tomorrow then." she said as he moved away from her and left the apartment.

"But Marius, its mine!" Marilu shouted as the elevator door slid shut, taking Obi-Wan from Leiana's view completely.

"Alright, that's enough!" Leiana shouted going down the hall. She dealt with the children with a smile on her face.

'Tomorrow'


	35. Chapter 35

It was several hours later when Skandar finally found Ozara. She had been sitting there, trying to sort out what to do. If Anakin was going to be expelled because of her, then she needed to do something which would make the Council change their minds. But what? What could she possibly do which would be drastic enough for them to let him stay where he was?

"You know, next time you go running off, you should tell someone. Mother's been worried about you." Skandar's voice broke her thoughts, she sighed.

"I promise it won't happen again." she replied, "I'm sorry I worried your mother, believe me it was unconsciously done."

He sat beside her, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. Whatever gave you the impression something was wrong?" she retorted.

"Oh, I don't know – Oh, wait... yes, yes I do. You disappeared that was it, yes, yes. How silly of me to be worried about you because you did such a thing." Skandar said his sarcasm proving too much for her.

"I didn't disappear. See, I'm here. You found me, easily. What do you want?" she replied snidely, she didn't want to deal with him at this moment.

His look was that of incredulity, "I want to know why you left without any warning, scaring us all half-to-death, only to find you here – after hours of searching – at the Narrows. The only reason I figured that you were here is because I suddenly remembered that you come here to think sometimes." he snapped back. "I'm sorry that I worry about you, perhaps you would prefer your precious Jedi to come to your aid, as I am simply not allowed to be concerned for you!" he stood to leave but she stopped him.

"Wait. Don't go." she pleaded, "I'm sorry I was so short. I'm just... worried." he returned to his seat.

"What about?" he asked again.

She looked at him sadly, "If I told you, you wouldn't understand." she said matter-of-factually, "Thank you for looking for me." she then said after a few moments.

Skandar sighed, "You can't deal with everything on your own, Zar. You have to let others in sometimes." he said, taking her hand in his, "Sometimes you have to accept that others care about you."

"Skandar –" she began to say.

"Let me finish." he continued, interrupting her, "I've been thinking. I've known you for years, you've always been someone I can trust, and that I know trusts me..."

"Don't – Skandar, don't." she pleaded, but he ignored her.

"... and when I found out that Skywalker put you in that danger. I was furious. I couldn't believe that he could be so reckless. Just like when you were taken by that Flure woman, it was the same then. He put you in danger. You shouldn't have to live with that." he said.

"Watch it Skandar, you forget who you're talking to and about." she said lowly. "Besides, you're talking nonsense."

Skandar was unfazed, "Am I?" he asked, "I don't think I am."

"Well I do." she replied, "And I think you ought to stop before you say something you regret."

"I love you." he confessed.

"No. You don't." she said a little too harshly, "You shouldn't say that just because you're jealous."

"No, Ozara. I. Love. You." he insisted a little stronger.

Ozara looked at him in confusion, "Why are you saying this?" she asked, "Do you think that I'll just go along with it?"

He scoffed, "Its not like you have another choice. He can't offer you what I can."  
"He can offer me everything I desire –"

"Really? Can he offer you marriage?" Skandar asked, she didn't reply, "No, no he can't. He can't because he's not allowed. I'm not hindered! Besides, you fail to realize that you and he do not know each other as much as you and I."

She stood in utter indignation, "Do you think that I could marry you?" she asked, "Do you honestly think that we'd be happy? My heart would not be yours, not now, not ever."

"You don't know that." he said quietly, "You could learn to love me. This affection you have for Skywalker, it would pass in time."

Ozara was livid, so livid in fact that she swung her hand around and slapped him. His look was still unchanged, she huffed, this time backhanding him. "Snap out of it!" she cried. "I will never marry you!" and with that vow, she ran out of the clearing of the Narrows and went home.

Skandar stood motionless for some time, his shock evident on his tanned features. He left the clearing, heading to his own home – rubbing his still red cheek.

'I'll just give her some time.' he decided.

* * *

Anakin wasn't feeling right, something was off he knew it. He just didn't feel normal – but it beat him of what it was. It almost felt like it was outside of himself, yet it felt like it was coming from inside – whatever it was, it was odd.

He missed Ozara, hoping that Qui-Gon would just get that conversation over with so that they could have their discussion and Anakin could see her. He nonchalantly trained with one of the droids, putting on the training helmet and blocking his eyes, so as to use the Force. He blocked a mock-blast from the training droid, but his next one he missed, it hit him in the arm.

"Ow." he exclaimed, rubbing his arm.

"Your focus, not on the Force it is." Master Yoda's voice broke through the room. "On other things, young Skywalker, your mind is?"

Anakin withdrew the lightsaber, taking off the helmet. "Master Yoda." he said with a bow, "I just – I'm just a little tired." he answered, it wasn't untrue – it just wasn't the complete truth.

"Hmm... restless nights you have had?" Yoda replied, sitting down in one of the seats beside where Anakin stood. "The clone wars, begun they have. On missions your master and you will go."

"When?" Anakin asked urgently, he wouldn't be able to bear it if he left before saying goodbye to Ozara.

Yoda rubbed his chin, "Soon, the Council will choose when." he said noting the Padawan's expression. "To say goodbye to someone, you wish?" he stated, not really asking.

"Yes." Anakin said quietly, ducking his head and deciding at that moment to sit cross legged on the floor.

"Hmm... Be wary of attachments, Anakin. To pain they will lead." Yoda warned, "Great confusion do I sense in you young Skywalker. A decision must be made, and soon."

"I understand, Master." Anakin replied, he wasn't quite sure where these statements were leading.

The old Jedi master nodded, "Too tempting it is to become attached to another. But fear, anger, jealousy, hatred; the dark side are they. Attachments often lead to these – and if you give in, destroy you it will." he replied.

"I know." Anakin retorted, trying hard not to react in a way which would be unbecoming. They probably would have continued, if a padawan had not interrupted by telling Anakin that Qui-Gon wished to see him.

Anakin nodded and stood, "Excuse me Master, thank you for the advice." he said with a respectful bow, and was about to leave when Yoda said:

"Anakin," he turned, "If you choose to be with her, hurt her you will." the Jedi master said. Anakin looked confused for a moment, "Of whom I speak, you already know." Yoda continued, "Pain you will endure, and pain you will inflict if you choose to do what your heart wants. Careful you must be. That is all."

Anakin bowed again and walked away, quite confused with what the Jedi Master was talking about – alright, that wasn't completely true: he knew that Yoda knew about Ozara.

* * *

If Anakin had known that at the moment that Yoda was giving him advice, that Ozara was restless enough to be pacing over him, he would have been somewhat worried at what the Jedi knew. Indeed, for she had been unable to sleep, Padmé's words echoing in her mind.

_"He's going to be expelled. I'm sorry, I just thought I'd tell you... he's going to be expelled... I'm telling you...I'm sorry."_

She was unable to sleep because the conclusion to the statement she replayed in her mind was: 'And its all my fault. He's going to lose everything he has because of me.' She didn't know what to do. She felt lost. She had his love, but what would love do if he blamed her for what happened – No, not if he blamed her, if she blamed herself. She paced some more, allowing the firelight illuminate her room as she thought matters over.

Padmé was just warning her, just telling her what had occurred. For the first time she considered the Senator as a friend, instead of an adversary. Then again, she knew that Padmé fancied Anakin, and for all she knew might be making it up. Yet again, why would she do such a thing? Why would she lie to Ozara, as the truth of the matter would come out? No. It had to be true.

She felt like crying as she realized that he was going to be expelled and she was unable to do anything – unless...

Ozara suddenly ran to her closet, pulling out a few articles of clothing. There was only one option, she hated it, but she viewed it as having to be done. She had to save Anakin from this, and as of this moment, she could only think of one thing as she dressed. Her last lifeline, she only hoped he wouldn't disregard her. She literally ran out of the house, nearly tripping on the stairs as she went.

It wasn't long when she arrived at her destination, cursing the fact that it had just started raining when she had left her house. She loved the rain on any other day, but in the middle of the night as she was running through the forest was miserable. However, she soon stood before the Solo house, debating on whether she was doing the right thing. The lights were off, and they probably were in bed.

She was about to turn back when the door opened, "Ozara?" Skandar's mother Esma asked the soaked girl outside, "What are you doing here? Come inside before you get sick." she said, moving outside briefly to grab Ozara by the shoulders and bringing her inside.

'Too late' Ozara thought to herself as she left the drenching downpour to the warm inside.

"Ozara, child. What are you doing here?" Beron, the Solo family head, said.

"I'm sorry to have come so late," Ozara apologized, "I was hoping to speak to Skandar."

The patriarchs gave each other a glance, "Gail, go get Skandar." Esma told the fourteen year old girl who nodded and went upstairs. "Come over here, Ozara, we don't want you getting cold." Esma said, helping Ozara off with her cloak.

"Did you come all this way by yourself?" Beron asked.

Ozara nodded, "I'm sorry, I wasn't even sure whether I should come. I heard you went looking for me earlier, I do want to apologize." she said.

Esma smiled and petted her hair in a motherly manner, "You didn't come all this way just to say that did you? It wasn't too much trouble." she tenderly replied.

"Skandar said you were upset – he's got a nasty mark on his cheek to prove it too." Beron began chuckling, he obviously thought his son was amusing.

Ozara gave a small smile, "Yes... I am sorry about that."

"Don't be." Beron replied, "He deserves to be slapped every once in a while, I mourn that I didn't slap him more as a young man."

Esma shook her head, "Being as he is your only son, I sincerely doubt you would slap him too much, you enjoy spoiling him." she retorted.

"That, my dear, is a discussion for another day." Beron replied in a pointed manner, "Ozara came to see Skandar – speaking of, where is the damned boy?"

It was at that moment that the door opened and Skandar stood in disarrayed manner at the opening. "Ozara? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came to –" Ozara began, but stopped suddenly, looking at Esma pleadingly.

"Beron, come. Let us leave them to have their conversation." the mother said, taking her husband out – with a look toward Skandar, she shut the door behind them.

* * *


	36. Chapter 36

Ozara stood tensely for a moment, not quite sure where to begin. She bit her lip, looked at Skandar, walked over to the window, returned, sighed – and the walked to the window again. Skandar chuckled behind his hand at her antics, receiving a very quick reply.

"You may think I'm funny, Skandar, but I take it quite serious what I'm about to say – if I can only get it out of my mouth."

"Take your time... not that I think you need to be told." Skandar replied cheekily.

She glared, then sighed, 'It won't do me any good if I blow it by killing him before I can even ask.' she thought to herself, wishing that Anakin hadn't put her in this damned position. "I have come here, to first apologize. My behavior at the Narrows was unacceptable – though I must admit, you did deserve it." she began. Skandar scoffed, but wisely kept his mouth shut as she continued. "Nevertheless, what you said did get me thinking. Even though I'm sure that was your intention."

"I'm not quite sure I'm following." Skandar said slowly.

"Yes you are, don't act dumb. It will only make things harder." she snapped, returning her thoughts to where she was going in the first place. "You offered marriage, for the sole purpose of trying to one-up Anakin." she continued, watching as he shifted with a scowl on his face, "All the same, I did consider your... proposal. And if you are still –" she paused swallowing her heart which leaped into her throat, " – offering. Then I accept." she said with the finishing touch of: "There, I said it."

Skandar scrutinized her for a few moments, as an awkward bout of silence reigned between them. "What changed your mind?" he finally asked at length.

She sighed, "You were right. You – were right. I cannot marry Anakin, and to believe that I can would only be a pipe-dream. I love you enough, I suppose to be happy. And I probably will be. I simply wasn't thinking straight when you first offered. Therefore the idea sounded ludicrous." she explained. She wasn't exactly lying, when she told him 'you were right' as he was in some way right. It was more of her true reason – which she had no intention of telling him.

He knew well enough that she didn't love him, but his belief that she would grow to love him – as he believed himself above Anakin – caused for him to put aside the concept that she would not be marrying him for any other reason than she actually had considered it, and thought it wise. "Well then." he replied, moving forward and grasping her hand, "You are decided? You aren't going to change your mind now, are you?"

"No, I'm not going to change my mind." she responded, shrinking back when he suddenly kissed her. He may have been her friend, but their relationship would never cause the warmth and tenderness that she had with Anakin. Her kiss with him was withdrawn, and forced. Not willing, or gentle.

He smiled sweetly at her, and had it been any other time, she might have smiled willingly back – but now it was mandatory, and she didn't feel like smiling. All she could manage was a half-smile, her eyes darting away from him.

"Do you know how long I've dreamt of this moment?" he asked. She wasn't quite sure she wanted to know, but shook her head all the same, as she knew it was inevitable. "Since we were kids." He declared as if it was common knowledge.

However, it was at that moment that his parents strolled in, "Finally!" Esma exclaimed, pulling Ozara into a hug, "I always wanted you to become my daughter." Although Ozara adored the woman, and thought of her as a second mother – she could only cry at the situation before her. Wondering just what was wrong with her in the head.

"Oy, what is she crying for?" Beron asked, "This should be a celebration!" he then enveloped her in a crushing hug, himself. "This should be the happiest night of you life." he said tenderly, if only he knew the circumstances; he probably would have hit his son up over the head for being so heartless... but that would be another story.

"She's just happy, Beron," Esma told him, "Remember how I sobbed when you proposed to me?"

"That's only because it took me five years to do it, and a young woman in between." he replied to his wife, giving her a smile and a peck on the cheek. "But that was all over. And I had been the most dreadful unmitigated ass."

They shared a smile at the memory, as Ozara could only look on with a tear running down her cheek as she tried to act joyful. Skandar came to her side, and reached an arm around her – she wanted to do nothing more than shake it off, wanting a different arm around her shoulders... but she refrained from doing so.

'I'm doing this for Anakin' she kept telling herself, as she endured the touches and smiles of another man. 'I'm doing this to save him.'

* * *

Obi-wan felt like whistling when he got in the elevator of 500 Republica. He was scheduled to have a dinner with the Peregrine family, which was always a nice prospect – though now it was a especially pleasurable concept – as the weight of the unspoken tension was gone. He felt as if the ride in the elevator took forever as he kept adjusting his robes. He felt like he'd seen Anakin act when they went to see them all those weeks previous... he chuckled at the thought.

With a ding, the elevator doors opened, revealing the foyer of Senator Peregrines apartment. He walked in, seeing that only Marius was in the room.

"Obi-Wan!" the boy exclaimed, running up to the Jedi, and hugging him around his middle.

"Hello Marius, where is everyone?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Packing." Marius replied, "We're going to Ergon for a wedding."

"A wedding?" Obi-Wan asked as Leiana approached him with a somewhat conflicted look on her face.

"Marius, Mother wishes to see you about your luggage. Go now." the woman said shooing her younger brother out of the room. She then embraced Obi-Wan, looking behind her to make sure no one was watching before kissing him chastely. "I had hoped you'd come before we left." she said quite out of sorts.

"What's the matter?" Obi-Wan asked, "Marius said you're going back for a wedding, but you don't seem very happy about it." he mused, sitting down and pulling her beside him.

"I'm not. Mostly because I know the bride is going against what she truly wants to do." Leiana replied.

"Oh?" Obi-Wan chuckled, "That has to be terrible. Anybody I know?"

Leiana nodded morosely, "Its Ozara." she said simply, "She's getting married to Skandar."

Obi-Wan couldn't hide his evident shock, "Skandar?" he repeated, "I thought she was in love with Anakin. Or at least it seemed that way on Geonosis – he obviously loves her."

"I know. I don't know why she's marrying Skandar though." Leiana answered, "It doesn't make any sense. She's never done anything on a whim. Although, she muttered something about Anakin being expelled. I was wondering if you knew anything about that?" she asked.

The Jedi knight shook his head, "No. The Council hasn't mentioned anything about Anakin being expelled. I don't know why they would." he said, "As far as I know he's going on a mission with Qui-Gon soon, so he can't possibly be being expelled."

Leiana looked at him confusedly, "Then what would make her think he was being expelled?" she asked, "I don't understand it." he chuckled, kissing her forehead.

"Neither do I. But are you sure you got your facts right, my love?" he asked in a teasing manner.

She sighed, raising one eyebrow, "I can assure you, dear Knight Kenobi, I got my facts correct. My sister is getting married to a man she doesn't love, abandoning the man she does love, believing that he is in some sort of danger that he isn't really in, and is probably going to live for the rest of her life in agony that she was wrong." she said, "What I can't understand is who told her that he was being expelled when he isn't?"

Obi-Wan shook his head slowly, "I'm not sure I understand either. She didn't tell you?" he inquired, she shook her head. "Then I really don't understand."

It was at that moment that Tristan was about to round the corner; however, Obi-Wan sensed it and stood up to give the appearance that he had not just been quite close to the young woman beside him. Albeit, reluctantly.

"Ah, Obi-Wan." the Senator greeted, "I suppose Leia's told you about our happy news?"

"Yes she has. My congratulations to the bride, though I have to admit I am surprised." Obi-Wan replied cordially.

Tristan chuckled nervously, running a hand through his hair, "Yes, well we were too. We got the holo from Ozara this morning. Apparently Skandar proposed last night, and she accepted on a whim. Cieran we might have thought would do this, but not Ozara." he said soberly, referring to his eldest son – but that family reference is for another explanation, and Obi-Wan decided against asking about the subject - for the time being at least.

"When do you leave?" Obi-Wan did ask.

"Tonight." Tristan replied, "She's getting married in a week! Apparently the Solos had wanted their son to travel to Corellia on Primeday next. The wedding must come before, meaning that they will be married on Benduday, to then go on their honeymoon to Corellia. To say the least, I was surprised that it is going to happen so fast." he commented more to himself than anyone else.

"That does sound rushed. I suppose they wanted to get married as soon as possible?" Obi-Wan asked, knowing that when he told Anakin about this affair, the boy was not going to be very pleased.

"Skandar does. Ozara is just going along with it, though I'm sure she would have preferred a longer engagement – although she seemed just as anxious for a quick wedding. She's quite out of character. I suppose Skandar does that to her, although I don't know why." the prospective Father-in-law replied.

"Tristan!" Nadia called from down the hall.

"Pardon me, my friend. My wife calls – you will come won't you?" Tristan asked.

"Come?" Obi-Wan repeated.

"To the wedding. Ozara said I could only invite family friends, and I would consider you, Qui-Gon, and Anakin as family friends. I'm sure she'd want you there." he replied.

Obi-Wan looked at Leiana and smiled at the Senator, "I shall speak with Qui-Gon, I'm sure he would like to attend." he answered.

"Marvelous. I have to go now." the Senator said when his wife called for him again, and with that he was gone.

The two lovers looked at each other, as Obi-Wan sat back down. "Anakin's not going to be happy about this." he told her.

"I know. But you have to tell him, maybe he can talk some sense into her." Leiana said, "I don't want my sister to be miserable, Obi."

He smiled holding her hand, "I'll tell him. But if I am, I must return to the Temple now. Anakin is due to go to Naboo this afternoon, and I won't be able to contact him afterwards." he said, standing once again.

"Are you coming to the wedding?" she asked.

"Yes, if for no other reason than to make sure that Anakin doesn't kill the groom." Obi-Wan said with a chuckle, he stooped down to kiss her in farewell.

"I'll see you soon then." she said, standing and kissing him properly, "Goodbye."

"Bye, love. I will see you soon." Obi-Wan replied, walking back to the elevators. "Before I go, who is Cieran?" he decided to ask.

"My elder brother. My father and him have not been on speaking terms for a number of years. Ten to be exact. He wanted to marry someone and neither of our families approved. He ran off with her, and we haven't heard from him ever since." she answered, "Why?"

"Just curious, I've never heard you mention him by name. I think you always called him 'Varian'" Obi-Wan answered, getting into the elevator.

"Nickname. He always wanted to be named Varian." she answered, "It was a family joke, between he, Ozara and I; it stuck."

"Interesting. Anything else I should know?" he asked, his finger getting a little tired of pressing the button which held the door open.

"Not that I know of." she answered with a sheepish grin, "Though I assure you, I will tell you if there is anything."

He chuckled, allowing the doors to close, "I'll see you at the wedding." he said as they shut.

Leiana smiled at the closed doors, "Lets hope so." she said, leaving the foyer and walking back to her room to pack.

* * *

Palpatine was surprised to say the least, it had appeared the Kacia had kept her promise. Ozara Peregrine was marrying, and it was not to Anakin. He grinned evilly, contemplating how Anakin would reply to the scenario. No doubt it would leave him quite bitter, meaning that he would be that much more open to his ideas. The girl had unwittingly fallen into the trap, and it was now a matter of the boy finding out.

But how?

He holo'd Mas Amedda, "Yes, your Excellency?" the blue figure of the aide said.

"Has Lady Kacia left Coruscant yet?" the chancellor asked.

"No my lord, though I do believe she is underway to leave within the hour. Do you want me to holo her apartment?"

Sidious nodded to the holo, "Yes, I have some instructions for her." he answered. It wasn't very long before her figure appeared.

"Good morning, my lord." she said, "Last instructions?"

"Yes, my dear. Something has turned in our favor." he said, "The Peregrine girl, have you heard the latest?"

If her hood had not been shielding her face, he would have seen a look of confusion, "No. What has happened?" she asked.

"She's getting married." Sidious replied.

"To whom? Not Skywalker?" she asked.

"No, my dear. She's marrying someone else, someone who helped destroy our plans eight years ago." he replied.

"Solo? No! Who would want to marry that irritating brat? She's more foolish than I thought. Not to mention somewhat of a traitor. Leaving the man she professes to love for a sniveling troll like Solo." Kacia's snide tone caused her father to laugh.

"Foolish she may be. But she has played into our hands. My dear girl, do you know what this means?"

"Darling Skywalker will be easy to seek out and destroy without his precious mediator. Not to mention his bitterness fed, his anger inflamed, and his hatred increased tenfold. Oh how she is ignorant of these things. I always said I would use her." Kacia boasted.

"So you did, my dear. But now we must work on young Skywalker." the Chancellor replied.

"Not that it will be a hard task." Kacia said.

The holo of Mas Amedda appeared next to Kacia's figure, "Chancellor, Senator Organa is here. He wishes to request a leave of absence." he said with an added: "My Lady"

"No doubt to attend darling Ozara's wedding. Send him in." the Chancellor instructed, "I must leave you now, my dear Kacia." he said when the aide's figure disappeared.

"No matter, I must board my transport." she said "Goodbye my lord."

"Have a pleasant trip my dear." he replied as her blue figure fizzed out right before the door opened. "Ah, Senator Organa. You are well I trust?" the Chancellor greeted, his smile genuine – though not for the reasons that Organa believed.

* * *

Anakin and Padmé walked toward their transport, happily chatting about returning to Naboo. "So you plan on going to Ergon when you've finished escorting me?" Padmé asked, "To surprise Ozara no doubt." she said.

Anakin chuckled, "Am I that obvious?" he asked, "Yes, I am. I'm sure she won't expect me."

"Is that necessarily a good thing?" Padmé inquired, "I am sure I wouldn't like to be surprised like that."

"But this is a pleasant surprise. You usually deal with unpleasant surprises, like that bomb that almost killed you, and the Kohuns." he retorted, "Besides, Ozara likes surprises – well I think so anyways." he added with a pause.

Padmé laughed, "You two know so much about each other. It must be nice to have that kind of connection, I still marvel at it." she told him.

He blushed, "We do. I'm sure any guy who loved you would have that kind of 'connection' as you put it. Though you're pretty easy to read." he said.

"Oh?" she asked with a chuckle, "And I suppose that Ozara is difficult?"

He leaned close to her, as if to tell her a secret, "When you get in her head, she's excessively hard to follow. Her mind goes in twenty separate directions in under a minute. She used to apologize for 'rambling' – though I think that's because Solo likes to tell her that she rambles a lot." he whispered.

"You don't think she rambles?" Padmé asked, "Because I think she does. She'll start saying something, go off in an entirely different direction that you don't quite understand how it connects, and uses many words to get to her point. I will give her one thing, her rambling is quite diplomatic."

"She doesn't ramble!" Anakin defended, "She thinks in ways that most do not understand. But it makes sense to her, and as long as its translatable, then I'm perfectly fine with it – I actually like it."

Padmé laughed again, "No, you're just biased because you love her." she said.

"Maybe you're right." Anakin replied, "But then it would be a good bias, no?" he asked

Padmé just shook her head in disbelief as they boarded the transport and went to their defined quarters.

Obi-Wan rushed to the docks, hoping to catch Anakin before he left. However, as he arrived he realized it was too late. The transport had lifted from its dock, and went into the Coruscant airways preparing for space-travel.

He mentally berated himself, wishing he had been a few minutes sooner and not allowed himself to be stopped by Jocasta Nu.

"Damn" he swore, walking forlornly back to his ship.


	37. Chapter 37

If Ozara thought she'd feel totally and completely terrible when she agreed to marry Skandar; she felt much worse as she listened to Gail and Esma plan her wedding. They were completely blissful, planning their only son's wedding was a happy moment for them. It broke her heart to know that if they knew her true reasons, their little bubbles would shatter.

She dreaded every moment, counting down the days – not in anticipation, but in a wanting to get it all over with. The wedding was not as she always wanted, it was rushed and patched together – although, quite elaborately done. She always wanted a simple wedding, looking forward to seeing the man who was waiting for her at the end.

But the man she loved was on the other side of the galaxy, completely unaware of what she was about to do. When he did find out, she knew he would be livid. She only hoped that after a time he would forgive her – no, knowing him, he probably wouldn't. She felt like crying, she couldn't bear it if she lost him forever... but losing what he dreamed seemed somehow more important. She would not destroy his dreams.

She wondered vaguely what he was doing at that moment. Was he talking to Qui-Gon, or Obi-Wan. Or was he already taking Padmé back to Naboo – she felt slightly jealous if that was the case, but then reminded herself of just what she was doing. She had no right to be jealous of Padmé, she'd probably be better for him anyways. On a whole, she was unhappy. All she wanted was to call it all off, and run to Anakin as quickly as possible, allowing his mind and soothing presence to calm her. Alas, it was not to be. And after that weekend, it would never be.

"Ozara?" Gail's voice broke through her thoughts, "Ozara!"

"What?" Ozara's dazed voice replied.

"Mother has a question for you, do you intend to answer, or are you just going to sit there and stare at that vase until she makes up your mind for you?" Gail teased, motioning at a nearby vase that Ozara had indeed been staring at intensely.

"I'm sorry, what was it you said, Esma?" Ozara inquired.

"I asked what you thought of this one?" Esma asked, holding up a red bouquet of flowers "You and the color red seem to be made for each other." she held the bouquet up to Ozara's blushing face.

"It sounds marvelous." Ozara replied quietly.

Esma raised an eyebrow, "You've said everything sounded marvelous all day. Its almost as if you have no opinion." she touched Ozara's arm concernedly, "Is something wrong, Ozara. You don't exactly seem yourself."

Ozara smiled, "No, I'm fine. Its all happening so suddenly, I just suppose I'm still reeling from the shock of it all." she said with a sheepish look.

Her soon-to-be mother-in-law smiled warmly, "Just as long as you'll be happy, Ozara. I for one know Skandar will be." she said.

"I will be, I'm sure" she said halfheartedly, adding in her head: 'Because Anakin will no longer be in danger' Esma smiled and talked to the florist for a moment, leaving Ozara to herself.

Gail chuckled, "Sometimes I wonder if you are reconsidering your decision." she muttered.

"What does that mean?" Ozara asked, pretending to look at a mysterious looking plant nearby. It was hideous whatever it was.

Skandar's sibling tilted her head, "You start talking, or we start talking about your marriage, and all of the sudden your eyes grow sad and your mind begins to wander. I have to say, I have never met a girl who has let her mother, or mother-in-law, make so many decisions. What happened to that dream wedding of yours that I heard so much about when I was a child? Its as if it's vanished into thin air! And I'm not convinced that my brother has that kind of influence over you." she explained.

Ozara looked at her incredulously, "I have no idea what you mean. I'm very happy with my decision to marry Skandar. And if I wasn't, you'd know. As for my 'dream wedding' – your mother has exceptionally fine taste, and I agree with her." she said, trying to remember just what it was that she had allowed Esma to pick out for her hair-arrangements.

Gail rolled her eyes and sighed, "Really? Because last I looked I could have sworn you hated it when someone compared you and red. You prefer blue!" she said.

"Not anymore I don't." Ozara replied, 'They remind me too much of a certain pair of eyes which will probably never look at me the same again.' she thought, but she would never reveal that to Gail. There was no need.

"Very well. There's obviously no arguing with you, you will always contradict me." Gail said with a shrug.

Ozara was grateful the girl dropped the subject, as it only made the fact that she had – in her mind – sold herself short, harder to deal with. "What about this?" she asked holding up a decoration out of sheer exhausted willpower. She actually didn't care anymore.

Gail's look was incredulous, "Only if you have suddenly taken a liking to all things hideous." she quipped, "That is worse than Skandar's favorite piece of art."

"Well, I tried to be helpful." Ozara replied, effectively taking herself out of the equation of planning her wedding. Gail rolled her eyes again.

Ozara wished Leiana was there for her to confide in, to tell that she really didn't want to do this... all this secrecy was really taking a toll on her sleeping patterns.

* * *

"We are disembarking on Naboo now." a robotic voice echoed over the P.A. System, announcing the fact that the long trip from Coruscant was over.

"Well, I'm glad. I thought we'd never get there." Anakin whined.

"That's only because you are counting down the hours until you can see your precious Ozara." Padmé replied in a teasing manner, "I honestly never knew how much she distracted the both of us last time. I somewhat missed her."

Anakin chuckled, "You missed Ozara. She'll be flattered." he said, "After she gets over the incredulous look I'm sure would be on her face."

"She doesn't like me very much does she?" Padmé asked.

He sighed, "I think it might have been her jealousy that got in the way last time. To her you were in an interloper, threatening our friendship." he replied, "But I think she likes you now. Even if she seems somewhat distant."

Padmé smiled, "Jealous? That's funny. I wouldn't peg her as the jealous type. She seems too cool, calculated, and calm, her head always level and right where she wants it. Her answers quick and ready. She is probably the most mature girl of her age I've met. Even if she does ramble quite a bit with those answers." she said.

Anakin laughed, "It's all a show. She's not calm, or cool, or calculating. And if you asked her, she'd be the first to tell you. She is constantly berating herself on various topics which she need not to worry her little head over. So, sometimes she's confusing." he said, then thought for a moment, "Think of it this way: she is quite witty and clever, reaching the topmost heights of her vocabulary in the most eloquent of fashions – it's when she opens her mouth to explain where she came up with whatever it is that she's thinking that it all falls apart and she is trying catch up."

Padmé laughed, "Interesting way of explaining it." she said, picking up her bag, and leading the way out of the door. "I now understand how you understand her." she continued, "Because you're in her mind, you get to see it all first hand."

Anakin nodded emphatically, chuckling, "I suppose that is why." he replied as they stepped off the transport.

When they arrived at the palace, Anakin was immediately told that he had a waiting hologram from Coruscant.

"That was quick, it seems you are in demand, Ani." Padmé said sarcastically.

"I'm simply too important for them to be able to handle anything without me." he retorted.

Padmé told him that she would be with the Queen, and he left, following the messenger.

When he arrived at the holoroom he was led to a room by Zhane – who was eagerly chatting to Anakin about Ozara. Anakin found it somewhat humorous the young boy's fascination with the girl, understanding what it was that made Ozara remind her of himself.

"Here you go" Zhane said, "I hope your holo goes better than hers did."

"Why what happened?" Anakin asked.

"She left crying." Zhane answered.

Anakin nodded, he knew exactly what the boy was talking about, "I'm sure it will. She received some bad news." he said, patting Zhane on the shoulder, "Thanks for your help, Zhane."

Zhane smiled and walked away as Anakin went inside the holoroom.

"Playback message selected." the robotic voice echoed into the small room. Anakin waited but was soon greeted with a blue image of Obi-Wan – looking quite put out.

"Anakin. I can only hope that you have received this message before its too late, but I have bad news. Its regarding Ozara." Obi-Wan's' voice betrayed his concern, and Anakin's happy mood disappeared as his brow furrowed in worry.

'What's happened? Too late? What's going on?'

"She's about to make the worst decision she probably has ever made. For some odd reason, and I'm not sure why as I cannot understand it myself, Ozara has been lead to believe that you are to be expelled from the Jedi Order over what happened on Geonosis." Obi-Wan's voice explained as he looked over to his left, "Well, she has decided to take matters into her own hands... Anakin I don't know how to say this without sounding completely heartless." he seemed to have a hard time continuing, leaving Anakin in absolute agony as he said: "She's getting married."

If Anakin felt as if he had just been stabbed a moment a go, he felt now as if he had been gutted. 'What?' he asked in his mind, but Obi-Wan answered his unasked question even through the recording.

"Apparently Skandar, you remember him, proposed to her after Geonosis, and when she heard that you were being expelled, she accepted him. Now I don't know who told her that you were being expelled, as no one has heard it. Qui-Gon even said that the Council has not said anything about expelling you, and that they even mentioned it to him." Obi-Wan said, "But whoever told her, she believed. She's getting married on Benduday, if you leave as soon as possible you may be able to stop her."

Anakin quickly figured out what day it was – it was Zhellday, which meant he had one day to get to Ergon before the wedding if he hurried. He listened to the last of the message.

"I'm sorry old friend. I don't know what started this. But I hope you can get there first. I'm leaving now, as Qui-Gon and I have been invited. I'll see you there." and with that, Obi-Wan was gone.

Zhane was surprised when he saw Anakin practically rush out of the holoroom, he had hoped nothing was amiss – but the Padawan's haste told a different story.

"Zhane!" Anakin got his attention, "I need you to do something for me. Ozara's in trouble."

* * *

Padmé waited at the steps of the palace, quite confused as to why it was that Anakin was late. She sighed, hoping that whatever the message was that it wasn't too bad.

"Senator Amidala?" a young boy's voice sounded behind her. She turned, coming face to face with Zhane.

"Yes? I'm her." Padmé replied.

"I have a message for you from Anakin. He's sorry to tell you but he won't be able to escort you to the lake country, but he's on his way to Ergon." the boy said.

Padmé was surprised as she listened to what Zhane told her – maybe she'd underestimated her message to Ozara after all.

* * *

When Senator Peregrine's transport landed on Ergon, Leiana was surprisingly earnest to get home as quickly as possible. To her dismay, however, Tristan and Nadia were looking forward to going to see the Solos as soon as they landed. The argument went on for five minutes on the landing pad, Leiana not budging from what she wanted - then again, neither did her parents.

"Ozara's probably there, you talk to her when we go to see them." Nadia said.

"I just want to go home." Leiana replied, "Can we please go home?"

Nadia and Tristan exchanged a look at the girl, she was acting more like Ozara than herself at that moment - but she didn't care, she needed to get home now.

It was Tristan who made the decision, "Very well, Leia, if you insist. Take the children back to the house, we'll meet you there later tonight. Though if we have Ozara when we return, then all I can say is 'I told you so'" he told her.

"Don't worry. I'm just homesick is all." Leiana replied, taking Marius' hand and walking in the opposite direction.

When Leiana arrived home, she wasn't surprised to find Ozara had returned not shortly before, complaining of a headache.

"That Solo woman's been dragging her all over town, looking for things for her wedding. All the last minute planning is wearing the girl out." Bethe, the housekeeper, said.

"Thank you, Bethe. I'll take that up to her." Leiana replied, taking the tray out of the woman's hands and ascending the stairs. The children were all too happy to be home, and began running around the house as she left - Bethe chasing after them telling them to quiet down.

Leiana couldn't help but smile at her younger siblings, gently knocking on Ozara's door. She braced herself when she heard the faint "Come in"


	38. Chapter 38

Ozara's room was rather gloomy when Leiana entered it. The curtains drawn, giving it an unusual dark and depressing feeling – just how Ozara wanted it. She felt depressed.  
"Leave it on the table, Bethe." the girl muttered from the chair by the fireplace, "I'll get to it in a moment."

Leiana raised an eyebrow at the appearance of her sister, "As you wish milady. Would you like me to get all this gloom out of here while I'm at it?" she queried.

Ozara's head snapped around so fast, it looked as if her neck might snap. "Leia?" her voice came out strained and hoarse, without a second thought, she bounded out of the chair and embraced her sister awkwardly due to the tray. "Leia! When did you get here?"

Her sister chuckled, "Careful!" she exclaimed, placing the tray on the table "Not ten minutes ago. Father was convinced that you were going to be at the Solo's, so they're over having dinner." she continued, looking around. "My word, I have never seen you like your curtains drawn. I thought you liked light in the room – at least that's what you've always said." without even thinking about it, she moved toward the windows, pulling the curtains back. Ozara squinted at the sudden brightness of the room, "What?" Leiana inquired when the bride mumbled incoherently.

"Nothing." Ozara replied simply, observing Leiana a little more closely, "Is something wrong?" she asked.

Leiana's face was impassive, but it was her hazel eyes betrayed her face as they burned with irritation as she observed that Ozara looked as if she had been in bed for several hours. "Why are you in your nightgown?" she asked, "Bethe told me that you were out today."

Ozara looked at her, then down at herself, she shrugged. "I was going to go to bed early. I wasn't feeling too well." she said, muttering something about cold feet.

"Oh?" Leiana's voice was terse, obviously hiding some other emotion.

Her sister sighed, sitting back down at her chair from before. "What is it Leiana?" she asked, "You rarely are so mysterious."

Leiana moved to Ozara's chair, sitting down in the chair opposite. "You look miserable."

"Do I really?" Ozara said with a humorless chuckle, "I wonder why that is?" her voice was distant, as if she was musing her own question – but her face showed irritated exhaustion. She knew why it was.

"Yes, you do." Leiana replied, "Why are you marrying him Zar?" she asked, finally getting where she wanted to go.

Ozara's brown eyes turned to her slowly, empty and vacant. "I don't know." she said in a small voice, "He asked me, and I accepted."

"You're not happy." Leiana stated.

"Whatever gave you that impression?" Ozara asked as Leiana snickered and motioned with her hand the curtains, disarray of the room, and Ozara's nightgown. "That doesn't mean anything." the girl snapped back.

"You're marrying tomorrow, Zar. And look at you! Your skin is paler than normal, your eyes are sunken in, you've been spending your time in a gloomy room, and your normal chipper personality is vanquished. Oh yes, you are completely enthralled at your upcoming nuptials." Leiana said sarcastically, earning a slight smirk from her sister.

"I'm just tired. I haven't been sleeping well at all." Ozara replied.

"Why?" Leiana asked, followed by a quick: "Because you know you don't love him?"

Ozara's black eyes trained on her sister, unblinking. "Who said that? I – love him." she choked out.

Leiana chuckled sarcastically, "I could have sworn that you and Skandar were never on good enough terms to marry. How in the galaxy did he change your mind?" she asked.

"Stop it Leia. I'm not in the mood to argue with you." Ozara said defeated, "I love him well enough. And we have always been on good terms."

"Not since you went to Alderaan you haven't been. The only reason you have tolerated him is because he's your only friend, and you don't want to lose that." Leiana replied, "Who told you?"

"Who told me what?" Ozara asked with a sigh, running a hand through her dark brown hair, which was tangled from who knows what.

"Who told you that Anakin was being expelled?" the older girl asked, becoming a little more forward. She had to tell her before she got idiotic. The problem was – how? Ozara didn't answer. "Zar?"

"Why did you bring that up?" she asked. "Why can't you leave Anakin out of this?"

"Because you love him." Leiana stated simply, but instead of Ozara proclaiming that she was right, the girl stood up with a scoff, walking over to where the tray was. "He loves you you know." Leiana continued.

Ozara spun on her, "Don't you think I know that!" she hissed, "Don't you think that I wish I wasn't so cowardly as to do what I don't want to do? Do you think that I don't know that Anakin loves me, and I would do nothing more than marry him if I could?" she closed her eyes and sighed, "I'm not ignorant Leiana. Neither am I conscienceless!"

Leiana stood up and walked toward her, "Why are you marrying Skandar then?" she repeated.

"I have no choice." Ozara replied, "I will not destroy the man I love." she said, happy that she could say something to someone and not keep it all in.

"There is always a choice." Leiana replied, "And you're making the wrong one."

Ozara laughed maniacally, "Oh?" she asked, "And I suppose that I should be like you? Unable to love the man that you do because he's clueless. Sometimes I wonder, my dear sister, if we are cursed. You and I have both fallen for men we cannot have under any circumstances." her voice was laced with all the stress from the last few days, "You have no idea what its like to be me. You know nothing about it." she snapped.

Leiana stood dumbfounded for a moment, she had never heard her sister speak so spitefully about her or Obi-Wan – encouragement had always been who she was and how she was. To hear the words so cutting came as a shock. "You're wrong." she said quietly, "You're wrong about Obi-Wan and I."

"Oh? Has he gone and been a fool like Anakin was? Did he kiss you in front of a room full of people?" Ozara said bitterly, it wasn't that she blamed Anakin for the state of events – she blamed herself, "I was unable to stop him." she said, "I didn't have to kiss him back."

"But you did." Leiana replied, "And now you're going to go and break his heart."

"Better a broken heart than a broken life." Ozara retorted quickly, "He'll get over it." her heart felt stabbed when she said it, she didn't want him to get over her – but it was for his own sake.

"Who told you he was being expelled?" Leiana returned to her other question, trying to be as calm as possible.

"It doesn't matter." Ozara replied turning out to the veranda.

"Whoever it was, they're wrong." Leiana continued, "I spoke with Obi-Wan. Anakin isn't going to be expelled."

Ozara turned toward her, a puzzling look on her face. Padmé wouldn't lie to her... would she?

"Who told you Ozara?" Leiana repeated herself.

The bride-to-be sighed, her brows furrowed together, a question she had never thought of before was now on her mind – how did Padmé know?

"Zar?" her sister's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"It doesn't matter." Ozara answered after a few minutes, "Obi-Wan was wrong. He had to be. He wouldn't know."

"He knew. He said that Anakin's expulsion was ludicrous." Leiana replied.

Ozara shook her head "I don't believe you" she spat, "Obi-Wan wouldn't know."

"Oh? And I suppose your source would?" Leiana snapped back.

Her little sister's eyes widened, glimmering in unshed tears and lividness. It was obvious that she was about to retort with something truly cutting.

At that moment, however, the sound of Tristan and Nadia coming home reached their ears. "Leiana! Ozara we're home!" Tristan's booming voice sounded, "Where's the bride?"

The sisters gave each other a look, and Leiana moved toward the bedroom door.

"Tell mother and father I'm going to bed. I won't be down." Ozara said.

Leiana scoffed, "Anything else, Milady. Shall I also tell them that you are suffering from a lapse of judgement? Believe me or not, Ozara. Anakin is safe and sound." she said.

"You don't know that for sure." Ozara replied, her eyes set in firm determination. She was worried that if she hoped too much at Leiana's words, and Leiana was wrong, that what little of her heart would be smashed to bits.

Leiana shrugged, "Very well. You can ask Qui-Gon when he gets here then." she said, watching as Ozara's face expressed shock.

"Qui-Gon's coming?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm sure he'd be perfectly happy to set either you, or I, straight on the matter." Leiana replied, slamming the door behind her.

Ozara glared at the closed door, not wishing to express her own fears.

* * *

The transport from Naboo to Ergon was taking forever for Anakin. The words of Obi-Wan's holomessage echoing in his mind.

"She's getting married... Skandar... someone told her you were being expelled.. I don't know why... come quickly... Benduday"

Anakin walked around the transport, trying to sort out his thoughts. She loved him, so why was she getting married to anyone else? And Skandar, of all people! He never did like him, but what would drive her to do such a thing?

'Someone told her you were being expelled' but who? It wasn't as if anyone other than the Council would know – as it was, he knew he wasn't being expelled, so who would tell her such a preposterous thing! He always knew she was somewhat gullible, but this was ridiculous.

He wanted to lay down, get some sleep, but he couldn't seem to make his mind stop from going a mile a minute; his thoughts ever more racing. What Obi-Wan had said left him with plenty of unanswered questions. He sometimes wished that he had not told Skandar to get her off Geonosis, if she had stayed he would have been with her and made sure nothing like that would happen. She would never have thought he was being expelled because she would have been with him – Who told her that anyhow?

He approached one of the pilots who was at the food bar, and asked how long until they reached Ergon.

"Not for another two hours." the man replied.

"Two hours?" Anakin asked, perhaps it was his anxiety which made the trip seem like it was taking forever.

"Yes. Anxious to get somewhere?" the man asked.

Anakin scoffed, "Yeah. Yeah I am."

The brown eyes of the man in front of him appeared gleeful, "A girl?" he asked, Anakin nodded slowly, "I thought you Jedi blokes were not allowed to have girls."

"We aren't." Anakin said bitterly, "She's my friend."

"Ah." the stranger said, running a hand through his shoulder length brown hair, "And why are you in such a hurry to get to her side, if she's just a friend?" he asked.

"She's getting married." Anakin replied, not quite sure why he was trusting this stranger.

"Married?" the man repeated, his low chuckle reminding Anakin of Tristan Peregrine. "Congratulations to the bride, then." Anakin scowled. "Unless..." the man continued, "You're going to stop the wedding aren't you?"

Anakin just glowered, answering the man without words. He laughed, "Well, well. That's the first time I've ever heard of one of those. Why is she marrying him?"

"Beats me." Anakin replied, the man just chuckled some more. "I'm stopping her from making a grave mistake."

"And the mistake is marrying a man who's not you I suppose." the pilot replied through a mouthful of food, he swallowed, "She must be some girl."

"She is." Anakin replied.

"What's her name, lad?" he asked.

"Why should I tell you?" Anakin snapped back. "Besides, who are you to call me 'lad'? What are you? Thirty?"

The man just laughed again, "Thirty-two" he answered, "Come on, its not like you're likely to see me again. And I promise I won't tell anyone at the Jedi Temple that you're off to stop your sweethearts wedding – mostly because I can understand you. My wife was about to marry another when I showed up – actually, she was already married when I showed up." he corrected himself.

"Ozara." Anakin answered softly, smiling to himself.

"Sorry, what was that? I didn't hear you." the pilot said.

"Ozara" Anakin replied a little louder.

If the Jedi had been looking at his companion, he would have noticed him stiffen when he heard Ozara's name. "Ergonian?" he asked.

Anakin nodded, "How'd you know?" he asked.

"I'm from Ergon. I know the naming system." the stranger replied.

"You're from Ergon?" Anakin asked, suddenly aware that he had probably just compromised who Ozara was – meaning that if he wasn't expelled now, he would be soon.

The man chuckled, "I haven't been there for fifteen years." he said, "The only reason I'm on this damnable transport is because my normal routine got re-routed due to that skirmish on Geonosis. After this, I'm back to my old routine."

Anakin felt like chuckling, if only this man knew that he was sitting next to someone who was on Geonosis. The man finished his meal and stood up.

"Well, lad, I'm off. I hope you succeed in your endeavor." he said.

"The name is Anakin." the Padawan replied.

The man chuckled, "Very well, Anakin. I hope you get your Ozara away from a loveless marriage." he made to leave but Anakin stopped him.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Varian. Varian Rover." and with that he was gone.


	39. Chapter 39

The next morning dawned on Ergon, Ozara already awoke when the sunlight filtered through her room. Begrudgingly, she looked toward the window, knowing that today was the day, the point of no return. She almost felt like she was selling herself. She hadn't slept, her mind still wandering to what Leiana had said the night before – however, she was fully alert, her brown eyes open. The only thing announcing that she was not herself was her distant gaze, as if she were looking over a distant, and unseen horizon.

How long had she sat there after the sun had risen? She couldn't say. The tumult of the mind often overlooks the concept of time – ignoring its aspects and leaving one at a loss of accounting for it.

A knock on the door aroused her mind from her thoughts, informing her that whoever was on the other side, came to prepare her for her wedding. She stood from her chair, opening the door with a sigh. Esma and Nadia were waiting, already dressed. 'Joy' Ozara thought, trying to pretend she had only just woken from her slumber.

"Good morning, my dear." Nadia greeted, seeing her stepdaughter for the first time, "I hope your headache is gone. Leiana said you were feeling terrible last night, are you better now?" 'No' Ozara wanted to say, "Yes, much better, thank you." was what she did say, however.

Esma entered the room gleefully, moving quickly to Ozara's wardrobe to pull out the dress. Bethe followed the women in, and Ozara sat down to be primped – and oh how she hated it. The only thing she was somewhat relieved about was the ivory dress, it was the only thing which suited her taste about the wedding.

"Oh, Ozara. How are you feeling?" Esma asked.

"Feeling?" Ozara asked, 'Horrid, you?' she answered in her mind.

"Yes, about the wedding. You're probably nervous." her soon-to-be mother-in-law replied.

Nervousness about getting married was the last thing on Ozara's mind at that moment – Anakin was much more of an object of her anxiety. However, she answered them with a simple: "Perhaps"

Nadia and Esma took her answer more to heart than they should have, remembering their own weddings and attributing their feelings to her. They shouldn't have, but as idealist mothers, it would only be their nature to believe that marriage was solely for those who loved each other. With that in mind, they chattered endlessly on matters which Ozara was not obliged to answer.

In no time, Ozara was dressed, and ready to walk down the aisle. Leiana, Gail, Marilu and Camille also were ready and waiting, each assigned as bridesmaids and flower-girls respectively.

"You look beautiful darling!" Nadia exclaimed, embracing the girl who she had come to love as if she were indeed her own child.

Ozara could only blush and stammer out a 'thank you' her smile dimmed as she asked what time it was.

"Oh, you have perhaps another hour before the wedding starts. The guests are already arriving." Esma answered as a knock resounded at the door. Marius poked his head around.

"Uh, Mom? Ma'am?" he greeted motioning toward Esma with his 'Ma'am'. "I have been sent to fetch you by my father. He wishes to see you both." he said nervously, playing with his jacket.

"Very well." Nadia replied, turning back to Ozara she smiled and squeezed her hand. "You get a few moments alone, and then I'll send your father up." she promised, motioning for the other girls to follow her out. They did as ordered, and with one fleeting glance at her younger sister, Leiana left the room.

Ozara was once more left alone, studying her appearance. She sighed, questioning herself once again, and wondering if she was doing the right thing. She only had an hour to change her mind now – if she wished it; and looking at the white gown, gloves, and veil she was; indeed, considering it once again. She blinked trying to hold back the bitter tears.

Suddenly a great commotion on the other side of her door brought her attention to something going on.

"You can't!" she heard Gail say, "She's about to get married!" she was getting closer.

"Move girl!" the male voice replied, her eyes widened as she recognized it. Suddenly the door was thrown wide open.

"Anakin!" her voice was breathless, she felt like she'd been kicked in the stomach.

Anakin's stormy eyes bored into her chocolate ones. "Ozara." he replied, glaring at Gail – the girl did not cringe however under his gaze.

"Go Gail." Ozara commanded, trying to send the girl out of the room. She didn't need to see this.

"But–"

Ozara tore her glance from Anakin "Just go. Tell my father I will meet him downstairs when I'm ready." she replied calmly, the girl glared at Anakin and walked out of the room.

Anakin had to admit, she looked the part of the beautiful bride. If it had been him in the other room, awaiting her arrival, he would have admitted he found her breathtaking. The very picture he always painted in his mind of Padmé paled in comparison. However, he was the one who was now being rejected.

"Why?" he asked, his eyes betraying the hurt and pain which he felt. "I love you, why are you doing this?"

She turned toward the window with a sigh, resisting the urge to comfort him – it would only make things harder. "You wouldn't understand." she answered quietly.

"I wouldn't understand?" he repeated, . "I'm not a child, Ozara!"

"That's not what I meant." she retorted.

"You might as well have! I thought we meant something to each other!" he was near shouting by now, "I thought you loved me!" she was silent as he spoke, wallowing in her own misery as she listened to him. "On Geonosis, you declared to everyone you loved me..." his voice was heartbreaking, and all she wanted to do was call off the wedding and run to him.

She spun, "Yes, I did." was her reply, "And believe me, I meant it. I regret it now!" he looked as if she had slapped him. 'Regret' had been the wrong word –not that it was what she meant. However, that was the word which stuck with him. "Anakin – that's not what I –" she began to say.

"Regret?" he repeated, his anger beginning to flare up, "I was unaware that you regretted loving me." He said his voice now becoming frighteningly proper.

"That's not what I meant." she finished replying, "I never regretted loving you! Telling you I loved you perhaps is one thing I wish I hadn't done, as it has only brought me heartache." she said more to herself than to him.

"Heartache?" his echo of her word was incredulous, "A heart-aching woman doesn't just jump into the arms of another man!"

"Jump into the arms?" she repeated slowly, her own temper threatening to boil over, "Is that what he told you? Who in the galaxy told you that?"

Anakin scoffed, "Oh, and I suppose that you didn't just jump. You must have had some kind of remorse for me and refrained from just jumping. It was a slow embrace." his voice was sarcastic and mocking.

Her brown eyes glared, "You mock me!" she hissed, "I have always loved you, and here you stand – mocking me! Out of what? Jealousy? Jealousy is Skandar's forte, not yours."

"Well since you're marrying Skandar, you must have at least liked something about him." Anakin replied scathingly, "Perhaps it was his jealous nature and mocking attitude. My loving protection wasn't enough for you. No, no –"

"Stop it." she said meekly, but he continued.

"– you wanted someone who would constantly degrade you. Tell you you're rambling, have no respect for you whatsoever, treat you as if you were inferior just because you're a girl. Yeah, I gave you too much respect, I took what you had to say to heart and under serious consideration, I defended you when I probably shouldn't have. Yeah, well, those days are over." he finished, seeing the tears pooling in her eyes.

There couldn't have been any more tension in the room. The two of them wanting to do nothing more than comfort one another, yet, unable to do so over their hurt. He saw her tears and only wanted to say he was 'sorry' and take away her pain; she heard the hurt in his voice, and kept her feet firmly planted where she was so as not to run over to him and stop it all. Neither meant a word they said, their cutting remarks only driving a larger wedge between them.

It wasn't over, her eyes flashing in a mixture of pain and anger. "Do you honestly think I would prefer Skandar over you? How little you think of me." she spat.

Anakin scoffed, "He's the one you're marrying, angel." he replied.

"Don't call me that." she hissed, "It reminds me of your infatuation with Padmé." the conversation was tedious, but to say the least when lovers are in a quarrel, every subject brought up leads to an argument. Anakin and Ozara were no different as their conversation went on to another topic. Padmé Amidala.

"Don't drag her into this." he warned.

"I'm not. You did." she replied, walking to the bed. 'Though I would thoroughly like to.' she said in her mind. 'No, I can't destroy their friendship at the sake of my happiness. I can't tell him now.'

"I did?" he repeated with a sarcastic chuckle, "You were the jealous one!"

"I wasn't jealous." she spat back, "I'm never jealous."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You seem to forget my dear that you and I have a mental connection, we can read each other's minds. I heard all of your spiteful thoughts toward her, your irritation at her conversations and the time she spent around me. Even her wardrobe!" he replied with a shocked expression on his face.

Ozara narrowed her eyes, "I was right." she replied, "Padmé's dresses were ridiculous."

"Have you looked at yourself lately? That dress is just as bad." Anakin's answer cut her as deeply as the reply was intended. He immediately regretted it, as it wasn't true. She dressed as she always dressed; with modesty and elegance. He actually liked the dress, it wasn't that, it was the fact that she was dressed in it for another man than him that made his blood boil.

She looked down at her dress, she had admired it originally – the embroidered bodice more than appealing to her eye. She tried to find what he was talking about, but came up with nothing. Her jaw quivered as she looked at him in a bewildered expression. Then harsh brown clashed with steely blue as she glared with determination. Over... a dress. But it was more than that to her. She was being compared.

"Since you find her so much more appealing, then perhaps you should reconsider marrying her. It's what you always wanted, I'm just sorry I got in the way. My congratulations to you both if you decide that." she replied scathingly.

Anakin was surprised she would say such a thing, "Maybe I will. I think she'd be more faithful than you would. You seem to be more than willing to rush into someone else's arms at the first bit of bad news." he retorted.

"Yes well, Skandar's arms were not all that difficult to rush into." she replied, "I endured watching you and that Senator for about as long as I could stand. Besides she's your first love, first obsession, first kiss. She's perfect. I'm just the replacement for her, I even look like her – how convenient. You don't have to lose your precious Senator after all!" all this she said in complete calm, even somewhat jovial.

"What are you talking about?" Anakin asked. "First kiss? Replacement?"

Ozara scoffed, "Now, now, don't pretend as if you don't know I was watching that day at the lake -"

"I didn't kiss her!" Anakin exclaimed. Ozara stopped suddenly.

"What?" she replied, 'I saw you. I saw you both' she thought in her mind, bringing up the memory.

"I used to think if you looked too deeply into glass, you would lose yourself." Padmé had said.

"I think its true." Anakin replied as they moved closer.

"I ran after you." Anakin said, "I felt your distress, and without much of an explanation to Padmé I tried to find you. So you were wrong, Ozara." he watched her expression change.

Ozara was shocked. He was right. She hadn't actually seen him kiss Padmé, as she had run into the gardens to find some time to think. She never asked, never thought she should, as it was supposed to be a private moment. "I – I thought –"

"You thought wrong." Anakin replied tersely, "I may have acted wrongly with Padmé, but when I told you I loved you I was being sincere." he said.

"I had no idea." she replied softly.

"Well if you had asked, instead of just running off with the wrong idea, you might have known." he quipped.

"What was I supposed to think?" she asked, "You were always pining after her, it would only make sense."

Anakin scoffed again, "The only place it makes sense is in your mind, Ozara." he said. She kept silent, the flame which kept her temper up earlier was now extinguished.

"Anakin– I –" she began to move toward him, he seemed to be willing to hear whatever she had to say or do "I'm so –"

"Ozara? We're waiting for you!" Esma's voice penetrated the door and broke the lover's hopeful reunion. Ozara stopped in her tracks, the harsh reality of what the day was and what was supposed to happen slapping her in the face.

Anakin misjudged her sudden halt and following look of uncertainty and smirked, "I'm sorry that I have taken up so much of your time. No doubt, your groom is anxious to see you." he said, using anger to hide his hurt.

"Anakin, no. I – "

"Don't Zar." he replied, opening the door.

"No! Anakin, stop! Listen to me – "

"Goodbye" he walked out.

"Anakin!" she shouted as the door shut behind him, she rushed to the door and wrenched it open. "Anakin come back!" she called out, but he was already gone. "Anakin!"

* * *

Skandar was chatting happily with his older cousin, completely unaware of what was going on upstairs.

"So what's she like, Skandar?" Jonash asked.

"You'll see her soon enough." Skandar replied, looking at the staircase.

"Oh, come on. Tiion won't tell me anything! Only that she's pretty. I want to know what kind of girl my cousin is marrying." Jonash retorted.

"You're twin sister knows far too much as it is. You'll find out soon enough. After the wedding, you will have plenty of time to get to know her, Jon. So stop." Skandar said with a smug chuckle.

"Cruel man, I hope she teaches you a lesson to stop being so smug." Jonash muttered.

"Jonash!" his mother, Tira, called.

"Mother's calling, cousin. You had better go." Skandar told him with a shove.

With a glare, Jonash left his cousin alone, and moved to find out what his mother required. Gail nudged him, "Skandar."

"Leave me alone Gail – is Ozara ready yet?" he asked.

Gail looked around the room, then lowered her voice, "No. Skywalker's here." she said.

Skandar blinked, "Skywalker?"

"He demanded to see her." Gail informed him.

Skandar looked up the stairwell, and with one more glance toward his sister, he excused himself from the room.

He only made it to the first stair when he was grabbed from behind, and dragged to an adjoining room.

"Let me go!" he shouted at his captor. The arm around his middle disappeared, as the door of the room slammed close. He spun around to find himself face to face with a livid Anakin. "Skywalker?"

"That's right Solo. Didn't think I'd come did you?" Anakin replied, his voice somewhat condescending.

"On the contrary. I was wondering when you would show up. I just hoped it would be after the wedding." Skandar replied while dusting off his jacket, in a flash he was held against the wall, Anakin's blue gaze somewhat frightening.

"You would." he hissed in retort, "I wonder what made her accept you. Though knowing you I'm sure you appealed to her current state of vulnerability, what with being on Geonosis."

"Vulnerability?" Skandar repeated, his courage building, "She came to me." Anakin let go of his coat as if he'd been burned. "Surprised, Skywalker. Surprised that she would pick a Solo over you?"

Anakin's fury returned, "I don't believe you." he couldn't.

Skandar chuckled maliciously, "Maybe you should. Your precious Ozara was quite upset that you had kissed her in front of Dooku – she was worried. She came to me in the middle of the night, and practically begged me to marry her." he spat, neglecting to mention the incident at the Narrows. He knew that would get him killed for certain.

The Padawan's eyes turned hard, but he was turning over in his mind just what he was going to do. He hadn't considered her thoughts after the incident on Geonosis –regret, had been her word. Perhaps that was what she was referring to? Practically begged him to marry her? That negated all consideration of her doing this for anything other than spite. No woman begged a man to marry her unless completely knowing of what she was doing.

"No words, Skywalker?" Skandar taunted. Anakin glared at him, his hand twitching at his side – Force, how he hated him.

"What happens beyond this point is none of my business anymore. Ozara chose you, you're pleased." Anakin replied, moving away from Skandar. "I do warn you, however; if any harm comes to her, if I hear that you hurt her in any way, physically or emotionally – I will kill you. You hear me?" his voice was low and threatening.

Skandar had the audacity to chuckle, "Says the man who led her to a place like Geonosis, putting her in more danger than I would ever do! You don't care about her, you little – " his hands moved to his throat, clutching at the invisible hold. Anakin stalked toward him, hand raised as if he personally had a hold on the Solo boy's throat.

"I would never put her in any unnecessary danger, Ozara was safe when she was with me. With you, I wouldn't trust her for anything. I never have. I leave now only because she didn't choose me, and only because she and I have now separated forever. But understand this, if it weren't for her, I would kill you now." Anakin said, a dangerous glint in his eyes. He released Skandar, watching as he gasped for breath for a good two minutes. If Skandar had not been scared out of his wits he would have told someone of the menacing look – as it was, he was petrified of what the other young man would do to him.

Skandar looked up, "She will be safe, as much as I can do." he vowed, "I won't harm her."

"You had better not." Anakin replied as a knock on the door interrupted them.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan's voice came from the other side, "Anakin are you in there?"

"Take care of her." Anakin told him, opening the door and walking out.

Skandar was left in the darkness of the room for a few minutes, going over what had just happened in his head. To say the least, Anakin Skywalker had just proved to him that he didn't want him as an enemy – or anything else for that matter.

With that thought he left the room.


	40. Chapter 40

Obi-Wan was waiting for Anakin on the other side of the door. At the look on the padawan's face, he was bewildered – the calm mask of indifference cloaked all the anger which burned beneath. But the eyes, Obi-Wan found, betrayed what his face did not.

"Are you alright?" Obi-Wan asked, knowing that it probably wasn't the best question to ask at that time.

Anakin seemed to ponder the question for a moment before answering: "Yeah, just perfect." he walked away from the door, Obi-Wan following, with only one last glance as Skandar exited – visibly shaken.

The older man didn't need to ask why Anakin and Skandar had been in the same room, given the circumstances, it was quite obvious. "Have you seen Ozara?" he asked, treading carefully on the subject.

"Yes." Anakin answered curtly, he seemed distant to the older man. Distant and livid.

'Quite a combination.' Obi-Wan thought in his mind. "What happened?" Obi-Wan then proceeded his inquiry.

Anakin pursed his lips as if he was in deep thought, "She chose him." he replied, quickening his pace to make it to the door sooner. He didn't want to give himself enough time to change his mind.

"Him? Is that why you were in there with him?" Obi-Wan asked, knowing the hatred that always simmered between the Solo boy and Anakin – who smirked at the question.

"Did you come here on transport?" Anakin suddenly asked.

Obi-Wan was somewhat confused at the abrupt question, and couldn't process why it was that the boy asked this before his answer of "No, we came in our starfighters. It was faster."

"Good." Anakin replied, "Do you think they're fueled up by now?"

"Uh, yes." Obi-Wan replied, realizing that Anakin intended to take – most likely – his. "Am I taking the transport home?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure Leiana won't mind." Anakin replied, finally making it outside, he descended the steps.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan took hold of his arm, "You don't have to take this all on yourself you know. I know that you are angry and upset but-"

"Spare me the talks Obi-Wan. You can't help me, you don't understand. No one understands. You have Leiana, who has only had eyes for you, and will only have eyes for you. She's not like... her. Go back to the party and enjoy Leiana's company." Anakin interrupted, shaking Obi-Wan's hand off. He walked away.

Obi-Wan stood on the steps a few more moments, watching as Anakin got on the speeder which brought him there and promptly sped off.

"Obi-Wan?" Leiana's voice broke through his clouded thoughts of worry.

He turned to her, and she smiled sadly. "He's probably going to Coruscant. Or maybe even Naboo. I can't comfort him, in his opinion, but I'm sure that he thinks Senator Amidala or the Chancellor can." he said.

Qui-Gon stepped out of the shadow of the house – where he had watched the exchange – looking toward where his padawan had disappeared. "He's in pain, Obi-Wan. Pain you probably will never experience." he told the younger man, pointedly looking between him and Leiana. "Anakin is not like you. Neither is Ozara like Leiana. Being young, they're bound to do rash things. They've hurt each other, which is something that neither will be able to get over quickly. I only hope it won't last long, I don't think that Anakin or Ozara will be able to do very well without each other. But we'll see." and with that, he retreated back into the house.

Leiana and Obi-Wan were silent for a moment.

"She's calling off the wedding." Leiana informed him, "I came out here originally to stop him from leaving. Though, as it appears, I was too late."

"He wouldn't have listened to you. Probably would have been even more angry than he started out." Obi-Wan told her, looking once more to where Anakin had left.

"If only she had listened to me earlier. I told her he wasn't going to be expelled. She didn't listen, just snapped back." she sighed as Obi-Wan hugged her.

"Its not your fault. Its whoever started this mess. I only wish she'd tell us, this seems so... planned. Its as if whoever said it didn't want them to be together for whatever reason." Obi-Wan said.

"But who? Who could do such a thing? Why would they want to tear them apart?" Leiana asked rhetorically, as neither had an answer.

Obi-Wan sighed, and with a quick kiss of comfort, he led her back inside.

* * *

Ozara sat in her room, once more falling into the deep depression which had been building for the last few days. Her veil was laid out on the bed, along with the dress. She had just finished her argument with Skandar, informing him of her change of mind.

_"Why are you doing this? Is it because of Skywalker?" Skandar had asked._

_"Yes, Skan, it is." she replied._

_Skandar scoffed, "Why were you going to marry me then?" he questioned._

_She sighed, "I thought – I thought I was doing the right thing. He was going to be expelled from the Jedi Order, and I thought by marrying you I would be helping him. I would take myself out of his life, in that way, and remove all temptation from myself for him. For his own good. " she told him._

_"So it was nothing more than... a business deal? He gets off the hook, and I get you? Is that it? I know business, Ozara, I've been raised with it – that's why you changed your mind!" he exclaimed suddenly, all the pieces fitting together._

_A sigh and a nod were his answer._

_"And so when he came here – what?" he asked._

_"I realized I was making a mistake. I could never make you happy, and you could never make me happy. We don't love each other –"_

_"I love you." Skandar interrupted._

_"No you don't. You love the idea of a wife like me, but me personally – no." she replied._

_"That's not true." he said._

_"Yes it is. You just don't want to see it." she stated._

_"I would have loved you until the end of my days." he declared._

_She smiled, "No you wouldn't, because you always would have had that little inkling that I did not love you. If not the full blown idea, and suspicion. You always would know, because I'm not very good at pretending. My heart and my mind would have been at war for the rest of our lives – me always wondering what would have happened if I had done differently." she said. "We would not have been happy Skandar."_

_He clenched his jaw, "I'm not going to lose you." he declared._

_"I will not marry you." she replied, "And if I have to tell your father, I will."_

_Resignedly, he gave in, and agreed to tell the guests the wedding was off. "You're not going to change your mind?" he asked one last time._

_"No, Skandar. I've made my mind up, and I have no intention of going back on it." she answered, watching as he opened her door and went out._

And so, she was once more shrouded in misery. Not over Skandar, but over her own foolish choices. She had believed Leiana that Anakin was not being expelled, still somewhat believing of her rival. But now, she was beginning to doubt. Why would Padmé tell her such a thing, if it was a lie? Surely she would know that Ozara find out the truth, be it then or later. What did she have to gain from it? Unfortunately, the smoldered logs in the fireplace gave her no answers.

Her door once again knocked, but she did not answer. She did not want to deal with whomever was on the other side. However, the person seemed to read her thoughts – and soon, the lock was disengaged. 'Qui-Gon, or Obi-Wan... or Anakin, if he's still here.' she thought as it opened.

"Qui-Gon." she greeted to the figure.

He stepped inside, closing the door behind him, and sat in the adjacent chair. "You called it off." he said simply.

She shrugged, "It was going on for far too long in my opinion." she said, her eyes not even looking up.

"It's a lie" Qui-Gon suddenly said, causing for her to finally look at him.

"What is?" she asked.

"He wasn't going to be expelled, I spoke to the Master's myself. They were not going to expel him because of you." he explained.

Ozara's heart plummeted. She truly was confused now, "But, she said he was. She said that they knew about Geonosis, and that they –"

"Whoever she was, she lied to you, Ozara." Qui-Gon interrupted, "I spoke to Master Windu and Yoda about the affair, and they made it quite clear they weren't going to expel him. Watch him, yes. Expel? No."

Her eyes clouded in tears, the weight of the situation finally breaking through. "Leia was right then." she said softly, the tears falling unhindered. She had been wrong, she had blindly believed a woman who had lied to her – and had yelled at her sister who had only tried to tell her the truth. She had caused a rift between herself and Anakin, one which she knew would never be sewn back together. All because of her fears. "Why?" she asked, "Why did she lie, Qui-Gon? Why would she tell me something that wasn't true?" her eyes were filled with sorrow and pain, the girl who had almost gotten married that day was gone, being replaced by one who had been betrayed. "Why would she want to destroy us? Why did she want him away from me?"

"Firstly, who is 'she'?" he asked.

Ozara swallowed, "I don't know if I should tell you, she's all he has left now. She's his only friend... maybe she was just trying to warn me." she replied.

Qui-Gon took a deep breath, "Senator Amidala." he said, "Is that who told you?"

Ozara nodded, "She said he was going to be expelled, and that she was sorry for having to tell me, but that it was for the best." she replied, wiping her tears.

"Why would she say that?" Qui-Gon asked himself quietly, but she somehow heard.

"I don't know. I suppose that the – Senator, and I have been rivals for a while now. On Naboo, we weren't getting along well. I suppose it was my fault, I didn't like how she and Anakin interacted. My jealousy was more than obvious, and I was cold and distant. Anakin kept asking me why, but I think she always knew. She must have been jealous on Geonosis – he saved me instead of her." Ozara rambled.

Qui-Gon knelt by her side, taking her cold hands, "I don't know why the Senator would tell you such a thing, and I'm sure Anakin will not be very pleased when he finds out -"  
"No! No, he mustn't know!" Ozara suddenly protested with wide eyes, "She's all he has left now, other than you and Obi-Wan, you can't do that to him. If you tell him –"

"I have to tell him, Ozara. She has betrayed him!" Qui-Gon said sternly, silencing her protests. "I have to tell him. She did this now, who knows what she might do in the future."

"He can't lose us both, Qui-Gon. Who knows what he'll do if he does, if he believes we have both betrayed him." she reasoned. "Please Qui-Gon, don't tell him." she begged.

"Ozara, I can't promise that." the Jedi Master stated.

She sighed, "I don't want to destroy him, Qui-Gon." she said meekly.

Qui-Gon shook his head, "Neither do I. I will do as my conscience dictates, however." he said.

"Maybe you're right." she agreed resignedly, "Maybe he should know."

The Jedi Master observed his former charge for a moment, noticing the dark circles beneath her eyes, and the drawn look on her features. "Get some rest, Ozara." he said, standing up and kissing her forehead as a father would do.

"Thank you for coming, Qui-Gon. Even if it did end in disaster." she said.

"It could have been worse, Anakin could have beat Skandar to a bloody pulp." the Jedi replied with a slight chuckle, "I think he wanted to. If he had stayed for the announcement, he very well might have."

She smiled, "Yes, he probably would." she said, letting go of his hand.

He walked to the door, and left – the thought of Padmé Amidala weighing heavily on his mind.

* * *

Anakin landed the starship on the landing pad of Naboo, quickly finding a transport to take him to the Lake Resort. He knew that was where Padmé was staying, he just hoped she'd be awake to see him. The trip to Naboo had seemed short – then again, his mind had been playing over the situation which had happened on Ergon, in repeat. As it was, Naboo was shrouded in the night.

He couldn't understand Ozara, it made no sense. Who had told her? He mentally groaned at the fact that he had never asked, and therefore would probably be in the dark for the rest of his days. He couldn't ask now, he knew that. He knew that when he walked out that door he had severed his ties to her. That was what he wanted, that was what he got. He made his decision, he never wanted to see her again. There was only one flaw: Obi-Wan was in love with her sister.

That was easily solved, he wouldn't accompany Obi-Wan to the Peregrine apartment ever again. He wouldn't listen to the other man speak of his love, or of the family. He could effectively wipe the memory out of his life – he hoped.

"Anakin?" Padmé's voice interrupted his plans on how to forget, it seemed that he had somehow been able to get to the resort without even noticing.

"Padmé" he replied.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were on Ergon." she queried.

"Apparently not." he retorted, looking around, "Can I talk to you?"

She chuckled, "You already are." she teased, fully aware of the tension inside him. Anakin took that as invitation enough, and walked into the room. "I'm surprised to see you back so soon. The boy, Zhane, told me that Ozara was in trouble." Padmé started saying.

"Nothing she didn't get herself into." Anakin replied, "She's married."

"Married?" Padmé repeated, "To whom?"

Anakin sat down, "Skandar Solo" he spat, the very thought disgusting him.

"Isn't that her childhood friend?" Padmé asked, "But I thought –"

"Someone told her I was being expelled from the Jedi Order, and she went and got herself engaged. Married him this afternoon." Anakin replied. "Apparently Geonosis wasn't enough for her... I wasn't enough for her."

Padmé moved to get him something to drink, "Did she say who it was that told her?" she asked slowly.

"I never got that answer. Didn't think to ask it at the time – wish I did though. I'd give them a piece of my mind if I ever got my hands on them." Anakin replied, taking the drink from her hands.

"Who do you think could have told her?" she asked.

"I don't know. Someone who knows something about Geonosis, I'd suspect." 'Not that anyone does' he added in his mind.

Padmé nodded slowly, "Are you sure that anyone told her that?" she questioned, sipping her drink.

"Of course – who would want to make something like that up?" he replied, completely unaware of her oddly calculating stare.

"No one I know. But, is it possible that she – and I'm not saying this is true – but that she might have thought you were being expelled, only because of what she knows of the Order. Maybe she only thought that, based on her judgments of the situation." Padmé suggested.

Anakin looked at her intensely, "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I'm just coming up with theories, don't mind me." she answered, "I just find it strange that she's believing this, and that she suddenly has a fiancé. It was quick if that was the case. But I'm sure it was only coincidence, no doubt she planned it so that the Order believed that she wasn't interested in you." she quickly said.

"She accepted him – I don't really know when. But I was told by Obi-Wan that it was in direct relation to her believing I was being expelled." Anakin said, his voice wavering – 'It did seem quick didn't it?'

"I'm sure that was the case. I watched you two on Geonosis, there was no doubt of her love for you. I'm just surprised she's married now." she said.

Anakin turned silent, Padmé's questioning beginning to fester in his mind. All the sudden those questions which he had before returned with a vengeance, all surrounding Ozara and her knowledge of something which was a lie. Maybe she had made it up – maybe there was credence to her suddenly getting engaged. He remembered her vehemence that she was doing it for him... but what if she wasn't?

Padmé watched as his face flickered with quite a few emotions; most of them confusion. "Are you staying the night?" she asked in the middle of it all.

"Uh –" Anakin started, trying to sort out her question and his intentions, "Yeah, if that's alright with you. I figured I'd leave for Coruscant in the morning." he said.

"Sounds good to me. Though its late right now, perhaps it would be good if we went to bed?" she suggested.

"Yeah. Bed." Anakin replied lazily, getting up and moving to the doorway of the room which had been spared for him.

"Goodnight, Anakin." Padmé said, reaching up and pecking him on the cheek, "I hope you have a good night's sleep."

Anakin smiled slightly, thankful for her caring, and yet – he wanted nothing more than to tell her not to do that. 'No, Ozara is not my concern anymore!' "Thanks. I'll try." he replied in kind, watching as Padmé disappeared down the hall, and into her own room.

He wouldn't get any sleep that night – he needed time to think some more.

* * *

Anakin returned to Coruscant a week later, informing the Council that Senator Amidala was safe on Naboo. The Council, in turn, informed him of his new mission.

"Due to this new Clone War," Master Windu said, "We have decided to assign you and your master to Raxus Prime. Knight Kenobi will also be accompanying you."

"A dangerous mission, it is young Skywalker." Master Yoda added.

"I understand, Masters. When do we leave?" Anakin asked.

"Master Jinn has just returned from Ergon. You leave as soon as possible." Master Windu replied.

"Thank you, Masters." Anakin replied tersely, "I'm sure it will be soon."

"Very well, may the Force be with you, young Skywalker." Windu said.

"Before you go." Master Yoda started to say, "Have something to say, I have."

Anakin stopped moving toward the door.

"Great anger I sense in you, young Skywalker. Careful you must be." Yoda said.

"I know, Master. I'm afraid I haven't been myself as of late." Anakin replied.

"Hmm... Be careful, Anakin, remember what earlier I said." Yoda replied. "Go now, you may."

Anakin bowed respectfully, and walked out.

"What was that about?" Windu asked.

"The young Peregrine girl, almost married she was. Skywalker, because of her, changed he has. More prone to the Dark Side, he has become." Yoda explained.

"Is this necessarily a good idea." Master Adi-Mundi said, "Remember when this came up the first time, it was warned that he would be in danger if allowed in her company."

"Because of us, her decision was made. To protect him, did she do this." Yoda replied.

"Us? What do you mean?" Master Gallia asked.

Master Windu sighed, "Master Jinn said that someone told her that we were going to expel young Skywalker. She thought she was protecting him." he explained. "She has hurt him, it may or may not have been a good thing."

"Time will tell us what Skywalker will become." Yoda replied.

"Hence the reason for no attachments." Master Gallia said, "His attachment to her would destroy him."

"To this, the Council agrees. But worry about Ozara Peregrine, we will not." Yoda replied. "More important matters, we must discuss."

Yoda thought once more about Anakin as Master Gallia spoke about the Clone Wars. 'The boy he was, gone he is. The new Anakin Skywalker, different he will be. What he will be, time will tell.'


	41. Chapter 41

_One Month Later --_

"Padawan Skywalker! We have learned the location of Count Dooku. He's hiding in that abandoned warehouse over there." the clone commander informed, pointing in the location of the large building.

"Thank you Commander Marco. I will inform the others." Anakin replied, 'Count Dooku's in that warehouse Master,' he told Qui-Gon telepathically.

'Very well. Stay where you are, Obi-Wan and I will join you shortly.' Qui-Gon replied.

'Come on! I'm not that stupid.' Anakin retorted.

'We never said that Anakin.' Obi-Wan's voice cut in.

Anakin mentally scoffed, seeing the other two Jedi coming up over the hill. "Over there." he showed them.

"Oh, I see it – oh this is going to be easy." Obi-Wan replied sarcastically, for what Anakin had failed to mention was the moat in the middle, the fifty meters of open beach, and high security – if they reached that far. If they had known of Normandy's D-Day, they may have even compared their scenarios.

"Am I going to have to save you again, Obi-Wan? Force knows how you like the damsel in distress." Anakin quipped with a smirk.

Obi-wan scoffed, "Sometimes I wonder if you are going to help me. Last time it seemed as if you almost let me drown – on purpose!" he exclaimed.

"You weren't supposed to go near the water, you didn't obey, I thought it would be a good idea if you understood." Anakin replied, though he would never admit that he had kept an eye on Obi-Wan as he struggled– he wouldn't have let the Jedi die.

"Either way, it was dangerous for the both of you." Qui-Gon interrupted. "But right now we need to think of our mission. Count Dooku is going to get this... Dark Reaper, which drains the Force out of anything within the vicinity. We must exercise extreme caution, he is not as easy to defeat as last time."

"All three of us are conscious now, I think we can handle him." Anakin replied arrogantly.

"Be mindful of your arrogance, Anakin. Dooku would use it against you. Remember, a Jedi knows his own weaknesses." Qui-Gon replied, Anakin nodded.

"Yes, Master." he replied, thinking of just what his weaknesses were. They moved forward, the moat was first.

"Commander Marco, and his battalion, will be the first to go." Obi-Wan explained, they are to give us cover.

"Yeah, 'cause killing a few clones is better than droids. There's more bloodshed now." Anakin replied, looking down at the bodies of the clones who had tried to get past the day before.

"It is necessary, Anakin. No one likes the bloodshed, but sometimes it is required. In the pursuit of wrong, it seems as if you are stepping away from the good, but you are only doing so in its service." Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin smirked, "When are you going to be a master again?"

Obi-Wan smiled, "Hopefully after this mission!" he retorted, "Commander, we are ready."

"Very good, sir." Marco replied, motioning to his troops to move forward– straight into the fire of the droids on the other side.

The three Jedi moved between the clones, making their way to the other side. Troopers dropped all around them, the death toll magnanimous. But they were clones, they made a better army. Anakin never agreed with that.

"Quick Anakin! Jump in!" Obi-Wan brought his focus to the water dead ahead.

"Don't drown this time." he replied to the Knight, disappearing into the water.

* * *

Ozara finished her report, the scenery of Alderaan being somewhat lost on her. It had been one month. One month of worrying, hoping that Anakin was safe. She had heard that he had been fighting to find Dooku, an object of concern for her at any time. She couldn't forget what happened on Geonosis, watching as Anakin was electrocuted was torturous to her. She only hoped he'd be strong enough to be able to withstand it better the next time around.

Ironically enough, her report was about Rhen Var, the planet which he had just been on. She thanked Bail for it, knowing that he was fully aware of her love for the Jedi. "You wanted to know how he was. Perfect opportunity, and it can't be said you were spying." she laughed at the memory, as he had called her spying when she had asked about it before. In a nutshell, things were going relatively well. They had found where Dooku was, and probably at that moment were fighting him. This entire war could end right then if they did kill him – the problem was, would he get away. She finished her report, sealing it up, and moving inside.

She had talked to her family earlier in that day, listening to Leiana's queries about Obi-Wan, which she answered patiently. It was obvious they loved each other, and were somewhat careful – but with her they were a little more candid. They were careful not to be too showy, for the sake of not hurting her. Indeed for she still felt the pain of losing Anakin, deeply regretting everything that had happened.

In one day, she had lost both of her friends. Anakin was on Raxus Prime, perhaps getting himself killed; and Skandar had gone to Corellia, his family not even talking to hers after the wedding. It was to be expected, she couldn't blame them. She had injured both young men, she only wished that she could be forgiven... but it was not expected.

"Please send this report to Senator Organa." she told the Alderaainian transmitter. He wasn't a bad looking fellow, always trying to charm her. She could only laugh at him inwardly, she may have only been eighteen – but she had been through more drama romantically than he ever would.

"Very well, Miss Peregrine." he said, "Anything else?"

"No, not at all." she replied, leaving his station, and moving to where the Queen was.

"Ozara, there you are!" Breha exclaimed, "There is a man here to see you."

"Oh? Who is he?" Ozara asked.

"He calls himself Rover, he said its urgent that you see him." Breha replied, motioning toward the library. "Honestly I don't know why he is so insistent. Do you know him?" she asked.

"Yes, he's an old family friend." Ozara replied, "Will you excuse me for a few minutes?"

"Of course, let me know when you're done, I'll be with Deara." Breha said, leaving the room.

Ozara moved toward the library, opening the door and closing it behind her. "I heard a man by the name of 'Rover' was here to see me. Don't you think that's a little obvious?" she asked the dark haired man.

Varian chuckled, "No, it seems Her Majesty had no idea who I was." he said.

"She has never heard your nickname, I always call you Cieran around the Organas – if I call you anything at all." she replied, earning a slight glare from her older brother. "But usually you don't come out of hiding, why are you here?"

"I need your help." Varian replied, sitting her down.

* * *

Anakin woke, finding himself restrained. He opened his eyes, looking around to observe his surroundings. He was in a containment cell, most likely on a ship. He vaguely remembered following Dooku during the battle of Rexus Prime, seeing the Sith and his body guard, Cydon Prax, trying to leave. His limbs still ached from being incapacitated.

The door slid open, revealing Dooku and Prax.

"Stay out here, Cydon, I'm going to speak with him alone." the old man said.

"Yes, sir." Cydon replied, closing the door behind the Sith Lord.

"Well, young Skywalker, we meet again. And you find yourself as much in my power as you were last time." Dooku said.

"I'm sure that you find that amusing, but it won't be that easy." Anakin replied.

"I could kill you here and now, and you wouldn't be able to lift a finger to stop me." Dooku replied.

"That wouldn't be entirely true." Anakin replied, gently nudging his lightsaber with the Force.

Dooku chuckled, "Well, as it is, my master has plans for you. You won't die today, though don't think I didn't vie for your execution." he said.

"I'm sure you did. But everyone takes orders don't they?" Anakin said quickly, "Even lords of the Sith."

"Even Jedi take orders from the Sith – they just don't know it yet." Dooku replied.

"Why do I always get the impression you are trying to tell us something, yet keeping us all in the dark?" Anakin asked.

"Because its right under the Council's noses, and they have yet to figure it out. When they do, it will be far too late." Dooku replied, his eyes noticing something on Anakin's chest.

"I heard the Peregrine was almost married, I had to admit it was a shock to hear. Is it true?" Dooku asked.

Anakin clenched his jaw, wondering just why the man would bring Ozara into it. "What is it any business of yours?" he countered.

"Well, it seemed you two were very much in love, to hear that she very nearly married a man who she didn't love seems surprising." Dooku replied.

"She did marry him." Anakin retorted, "But I ask again: what business is it of yours?"

Dooku smirked, "None, I suppose. I was surprised that you still carry her pendant, it was simply a shock to see it still there." he replied.

Anakin grimaced, he had meant to take it off – 'But damn Obi-Wan distracted me. No matter, it will be off soon enough.'

"I wonder what she'll think when you die?" Dooku mused, "She has to do the reports after all."

"What are you talking about?" Anakin asked.

"Organa has her doing all of his reports on Raxus Prime, so she knows everything. It'll be interesting to see this particular report, no doubt amusing." Dooku replied, moving to the door and opening it. "I want him unconscious." he told the bounty hunter on the other side. "Farewell Skywalker, no doubt we'll meet again soon. Perhaps I'll visit her, read her report in person." and with that the door was closed. Anakin laid in the cell a little longer, wanting not to think about Ozara – but finding himself unable to avoid it. 'Solo, I told you to keep her safe. If you know what's good for you, you will get her off Corellia. Otherwise, I'd hate to be you when I get out of here.' he thought as a droid came in to drug him.

It wasn't long before he was unconscious, and from there moved to another planet. He escaped, though it was purposefully planned by Lord Sidious, and returned to Raxus Prime. The ending of the battle was bloody, only a few battalions of the clone troopers were left.

Anakin stood on a parapet, looking out over the horizon. The pendant which was once around his neck hung between his fingers. He looked at the details, remembering when Ozara gave it to him so long ago. His last physical tie to her was draped in his hands. He knew that their paths would cross again, it was inevitable – what with Obi-Wan being hopelessly in love with Leiana? He traced it one more time, then with one swift movement, he flung it into the nearby brush. Standing up, he dusted himself off, and walked away.

Obi-Wan watched from a distance, using the Force to find the pendant. When he did, he pocketed it, 'You never know' was his thought. 'He may want it back someday. I'll keep it safe for him.'

The details of his situation was soon brought forward; his capture, escape, and destroying of the Dark Reaper bringing his name forward relatively soon. He was soon called 'The Hero without fear' among other things. But the Anakin Skywalker who had protected Senator Amidala, loved Ozara Peregrine, and fought on Geonosis was no more. Replaced, by a somewhat more sinister man, one who would be without fear – for he had nothing left to lose.

* * *

The cries of the baby in Ozara's arms brought her attention to the infant. His dark brown eyes looking up at her with a expectant look in them. She cooed in his ear, calming him down relatively soon.

"Come Killian," she whispered, "you're to stay with me now. Your father's left you in my care. And I'll be damned if I break my promise. There now, don't cry." the child's tears soon stopped flowing as he was held in her arms, "One day he'll come back for you – but for now, I'm your mother." she said, giggling as he tugged on her hair.

She looked up at the sky, her mind on a distant planet, on which a young man fought the hoards of droidekas, earning fame and familiarity. She had heard of his exploits now, wishing that she had done things differently. To anyone else, Anakin was the man who became a hero.

To her, he was the man, she would never forget.


	42. Chapter 42

_Three Years Later_ –

The Battle of Coruscant raged, the ships above the atmosphere of the capital planet in intense fighting. Each ship engaged in one way or another with one of the opposite side: Separatists vs. the Republic. To say the least the damage done to both sides was insurmountable.

Two Jedi Starfighters dived into the fray, spinning to avoid blasts – each rocking violently if and when they encountered any debris. The red-winged Starfighter shot a droid drop fighter, spinning in unison with the yellow-winged one. It was like a ballet, each move planned and carefully executed.

"There isn't a droid that can out-fly you, Obi-Wan, and no other way to get to the Chancellor." Anakin Skywalker said into the communicator.

"Look out, four droids inbound." Obi-Wan replied as the droid-fighters moved toward them. In a moment, the Jedi danced in such a way that they crashed into each other. "We've got to split the last two up." Obi-Wan said.

"Break left, fly through the guns on that tower." Anakin replied, doing the opposite, and maneuvering around behind the droids.

"Easy for you to say – why am I always the bait?" Obi-Wan asked, twisting his ship to avoid a collision with the Republic cruiser.

"Because everyone is attracted to you, you have such a sunny disposition." Anakin replied saucily, "Don't worry, I'm coming around you." he assured.

Obi-Wan's yellow fighter deftly moved around another starship's superstructure, the two droid fighters easily staying on his tail. Their fire soon opened, rocking the small ship. "Anakin, some help?" he said shakily.

"Dead ahead! Lock onto them R2!" Anakin ordered the droid, grateful that Padmé had granted him as a gift. He had become quite useful over the years. The droid beeped, and Anakin flipped his ship heading directly toward the droid fighters – he opened fire, making one of them explode in a brilliant flash.

Anakin chuckled, "We got him, R2!" he said, blasting the second fighter out of the fight. It exploded with an equally impressive ball of fire. R2 beeped an angry warning. "I copy R2." Anakin replied calmly, his features set into determination.

"I'm going down on the deck." Obi-Wan's voice crackled through the comlink.

"Good idea, I need some room to maneuver." Anakin replied, flipping up and behind Obi-Wan.

The older Jedi dove toward the surface of one of the Trade Federation's ships, flying through flak, skimming the surface of the enormous starship. Another droid fighter soon tailed him, unknowing of Anakin tailing him.

"Cut right. Do you hear me?! Cut right! Don't let him get a handle on you! Come on, R2! Lock on! Lock on!" Anakin's voice could be heard through Obi-Wan's comlink, his frustration beginning to seep into his voice.

"Hurry up! I don't like this!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, avoiding another flak. He flew through two towers, the droid fighter following close behind – he opened fire. "Anakin! Damn it! Do something!" Obi-Wan ordered as the blaster from the droid skimmed his wing and sent debris from his ship hurdling through space. "Ouch!" R4, Obi-Wan's astrodroid, beeped furiously. "No, no. Don't even try to fix it, R4. I've shut it down."

"We're locked on." Anakin's voice informed him, suddenly an explosion could be heard from behind the older Jedi. "We got him!"

"Next time, you're the bait." Obi-Wan said, flying his ship as far away from that battleship as possible. "Now, lets find the Command Ship and get on with it." R4 beeped once more. "Later R4."

"Obi-Wan, General Grievous' ship is dead ahead." Anakin informed the other man, R2 beeped once more, sending a readout to Anakin's cockpit. "The one crawling with vulture droids." he continued, observing the small droids.

"Oh, I see it." Obi-Wan said, "Oh, this is going to be easy."

"Come on, Obi. This should be easy, remember last time?" Anakin said.

"Not this time, Anakin, there's too much at stake." Obi-Wan replied, "We need help, Anakin. And Qui-Gon isn't here right now."

"I wish he was." Anakin replied quietly.

"Oddball, do you copy?" Obi-Wan called through the comlink.

"Copy, Gold Leader." the clone's voice crackled.

"Mark my position and form a squad behind me." Obi-Wan continued.

"We're on your tail, General Kenobi. Set S-Foils in attack position." Oddball told his group, leading them to the two Jedi Fighters.

"This is where the fun begins." Anakin said with glee, "Ten Vulture Droids straight ahead, coming down the left side." he informed them all.

R2 beeped, a worried sigh emitted.

"Add five Tri-Fighters on the right." Obi-Wan replied saucily.

Anakin looked over to the fighters, "I'm gonna go head on, see you." he declared.

"Take it easy, Anakin. Qui-Gon will kill me if you come back harmed." Obi-Wan warned.

A chuckle came from the other side of the comlink, "I know, I'll keep myself safe. The man worries too much." he said, "You worry too much." and with that, his ship flew up and to the left. "Incoming!" he shouted as five more fighters passed by at high speeds. "Care to add five more to that calculation of yours Obi-Wan?"  
"I think that makes ten, Anakin." Obi-Wan replied.

"I'm glad you can add. Here we go." Anakin retorted, looping behind the fighters once again, this time Obi-Wan by his side. Together they blasted two of them out of the fray.

"I'm going high and right." Obi-Wan said.

"Hang on! There's four more of 'em." Anakin replied, then listening to Obi-Wan give directions. "I'm coming around on your tail." he informed.

"Alright, engage – and hurry. These droids are all over me like a rash." Obi-Wan retorted, weaving back and forth to avoid the fighter's blasts.

Incredibly, Anakin managed to swing behind the fighters, shooting the three on Obi-Wan's tail one by one. One fighter flew over the back of Anakin, flying right to Obi-Wan's tail. "Is it just me, or do you attract attention?" he asked.

"It's the yellow." Obi-Wan quipped, "It screams 'Look at me!' – I'm getting a paint job when I get back on Coruscant. Do you think blue will do better?"

Anakin chuckled, suddenly hitting the accelerator, speeding up over the other fighter, hitting his brakes, he flipped the fighter around and fired from the front. The fighter was taken by surprised, and couldn't to do anything about it. It exploded – Anakin flew through the debris.

R2 beeped, "How many back there R2?" Anakin inquired, "Three... four? That's not good."

"Uh, Anakin, you have four on your tail." Obi-Wan deadpanned.

"I know Obi-Wan!" Anakin exclaimed.

"Four more closing from your left." Obi-Wan continued.

"I know Obi-Wan! I have eyes! I can see them!" Anakin retorted.

"Break high and go right." Obi-Wan suggested.

"I'm going low and left." Anakin countered, following through.

Obi-Wan shook his head, "He still has much to learn." he said to himself, "And he's getting worse all the time." he watched as Anakin skimmed the surface of the Trade Federation battleship.

"I'm going to pull them through the needle..." Anakin mused aloud.

"No, Anakin its too dangerous! First Jedi rule: 'Survive'. That's suicide." Obi-Wan replied.

"I'm surprised you haven't figured out that Danger and I are old friends." Anakin replied, "Besides, dying wouldn't be too bad."

"Anakin, don't do it!" Obi-Wan replied. "Your life is not worth risking."

"And yours is? If something happened to you, I'm sure Leiana would skin me alive." Anakin replied. The relationship was no secret to Anakin, he'd been hearing about it for years. Ever since - no, he wouldn't think about it.

"Leiana wouldn't mind if it was for a good cause." Obi-Wan said, "Besides, since when do you care about our relationship?"

"Come on, Obi-Wan, you're not exactly subtle." Anakin answered, "I'm going down."

"I'm telling you, Anakin, not a good idea..."

"Sorry, no choice." Anakin said, "Come down here and thin them out a little, will ya?" he asked.

Obi-Wan dropped down, getting behind the Vulture droids who were following Anakin. R4 beeped. "Just keep me steady... hold on... not yet... now break left." he replied to each of the beeps. He swung up, guns blazing, knocking four droids off of Anakin's tail.

Anakin dove into a trench, trying to figure out how to get the remaining droids off. "See that tower there, Obi-Wan?" he asked.

"The conning tower with the small slit between the struts? Yeah, why?" Obi-Wan replied.

"I'm gonna go through there." Anakin announced.

"What?! You'll never get through there its too tight!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. Anakin ignored him, telling R2 how to do it. "Anakin, please don't do this. Your suicidal tendencies are likely to get yourself killed one of these days – and I don't want that on my conscience. Anakin –"

"I'm doing it Obi-Wan, no amount of coaxing will stop that." Anakin snapped.

The older Jedi sighed, "Very well. Use the Force, think yourself through, the ship will follow." he advised.

R2 squealed, the readout panel in Anakin's ship showing his thought: "We're not going to make it!"

"Wrong thought R2." Anakin chastised, slipping through the narrow opening. The Vulture droids tried to do the same, but instead crashed into one another. "I'm through." he stated with a chuckle.

"Well that's a relief." Obi-Wan replied. "I'd hate to have had to explain how you died before we could even get to our destination."

"You could have simply blamed it on my 'suicidal tendencies'" Anakin quipped.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, "I don't know what's wrong with you, ever since Raxus Prime you've been on a mission to get yourself killed." he said.

"I'm just trying to enjoy the adrenaline rush." Anakin retorted.

"Well its going to kill you, and most likely me with you. Good thing Qui-Gon wasn't here, he would have shot your wings out from under you – you're a flight risk." Obi-Wan replied.

"Very funny, Obi-Wan." Anakin said sarcastically, "There's Oddball's squad. Looks like they have quite a battle on their hands."

"Yes they do, but we can't worry about them. They're doing their job so we can do ours." Obi-Wan replied.

"You took the words out of my mouth, Obi-Wan." Anakin replied, flying steadily toward the Command ship. "However, we probably should help them out."

"No! No, we have a job to do. And we have already wasted enough time on your acrobatics!" Obi-Wan snapped.

"Alright, but you were the one talking about conscience." Anakin said.

"Its nice to know you have one, sometimes you make me wonder." Obi-Wan retorted, R4 suddenly beeping. "Ugh! Will it ever end?!" he asked no one in particular as he read the readout: Missiles.

"Apparently not. Pull up!" Anakin replied, as the two ships took off in different directions – the missiles followed.

"Heat seeking? Damn." Obi-Wan exclaimed, diving in and out of various debris to try and get the missiles off his tail.

"Probably not, they're only going for us." Anakin retorted, trying his favorite trick: spinning. R2 screeched as they went around and around, eventually causing the missiles to hit each other. Anakin chuckled, "We got 'em, R2."

"Flying is for droids!" Obi-Wan suddenly exclaimed, as his missiles had yet to lose him. He flew toward a large starship, then pulled sharply up, causing for the missiles to explode on the starship.

"Good job." Anakin complimented.

"Thank you, you see, I'm smarter than you apparently think I look." Obi-Wan replied as spherical objects landed on his ship. "I'm hit, Anakin. Why am I always the damn target?! Its like they know it's me!"

"Remember? It's the yellow." Anakin deadpanned. "But I see 'em. Buzz Droids."

"Very helpful." Obi-Wan retorted, "It's decided, I'm getting a paint job." he said as the droids began to tear apart the ship. "R4 careful you have a – Oh dear." the droid's head soared through space, a screech echoing.

"Move to the right so I can get a clear shot." Anakin said.

"Clear shot?! What in the name of -"

Anakin fired his blaster, accidentally shooting part of Obi-Wan's wing off. "Steady, Obi-Wan, I almost got 'em." he said.

"Anakin! Hold your fire! You're not helping here! You just blew off half of my wing!" Obi-Wan screeched in a very un-civilized manner.

"You were the one who brought up shooting wings, I just thought I'd give a demonstration. Move to the right." Anakin retorted.

"Hold on, Anakin! You're going to get us both killed! Just get out of here, there's nothing more you can do." Obi-Wan said.

"Not happening." Anakin replied, moving his ship beside Obi-Wan's, trying to physically knock the Buzz Droids off.

"My cockpit's fogging, I can't bloody see! And what you're doing is suicide for the both of us!" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

"Well, the bright side is that neither one of us would have to explain what happened to the other one." Anakin quipped.

"When we get back to Coruscant, I'm going to – blast it... I can't see, and my controls are gone." Obi-Wan said.

"Get 'em R2. Watch out." Anakin told the droid on his wing.

"R2, hit the Buzz Droid's center eye." Obi-Wan commanded calmly for the first time. R2 did as ordered, and soon the Buzz Droid was floating off into space.

"Good job, R2." Anakin commended. "Obi-Wan, stay on my wing. The General's command ship is dead ahead. Easy, pull up. Head for the hangar."

"Have you noticed the shields are still up?!"

"Oh, right. Sorry, Obi-Wan. One second." Anakin replied, flipping up and over Obi-Wan's ship, he blasted the generators besides the shield, causing the emergency blast door to begin to slam closed. "Not good." Anakin said.

"Oh, I have a bad feeling about this." Obi-Wan said slowly as both fighters slipped into the hangar at the last moment.

* * *

The mission went well, the Chancellor being brought home on a flaming ship. General Grievous had escaped, but the Count was dead – a successful mission indeed. The senators hailed Obi-Wan and Anakin's praise, congratulating them for their follow through. The Chancellor was safe, the Senate had its leader returned to them.

Qui-Gon waited in the Jedi hangar bay, looking for the arrival of his two padawans. Ever since he had been appointed to the Council, and given a new padawan; Masters Yoda and Windu were reluctant to let him go on dangerous missions. He reluctantly agreed, teaching the new padawan in the same manner of his predecessors. Who was the Padawan, you may ask? None other than the young Nabooian holocenter guide: Zhane Andarine.

Ever since Anakin had told him that he sensed the Force in the young Nubian boy, Qui-Gon worked hard to make him his new padawan. And with no family to speak of, a padawan he became, at the age of eight. When Anakin was made a knight. Although the Council originally did not allow it, it soon became apparent that Qui-Gon was not going to change his mind – therefore, with great reluctance, they allowed yet another older padawan in.

"Zhane!" Qui-Gon called the boy over to him, the boy ran to his Master's side, "What did you find out?"

"They're on their way, they just left the Senate building." the boy said, "Did you hear what they said happened? They said Anakin landed the ship all by himself!"

"I'm sure whatever it was, it wasn't entirely true. Obi-Wan was there, as well as the Chancellor. Although Anakin is a skilled pilot, I'm sure that landing a large starship by himself is not that realistic." Qui-Gon replied, causing the boy to nod and duck his head, "But I'm sure he did do most of the work." he finished.

Zhane laughed, "Yeah, Obi-Wan hates flying!" he said as the transport landed in the hangar bay. "There he is!"

Obi-Wan descended from the transport, looking every bit as calm as he did on diplomatic missions. "Well, its nice to see you two again." he greeted, "Hello Zhane, how are you."

"I'm marvelous. Is Anakin with you? I want to ask him something." Zhane replied.

"No, no, Anakin's being poster boy right now. The Senators need a hero's face in a time like this." Obi-Wan replied, "What was it you wanted to ask?"

"Oh, nothing." Zhane replied, "Just about landing a starship."

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon chuckled at the red-head boy, "Oh? I suppose it has something to do with the new rumors that I wasn't even there." Obi-Wan teased.

Zhane smiled sheepishly, "But you were there. Although I did hear you were unconscious." he said.

The look on Obi-Wan's face was one of amusement, "Qui-Gon, I don't know how you managed, but I think you have another Anakin on your hands. Why is it you couldn't have wound up with another one of me? They would have been better." he teased the young boy.

Zhane's eyes narrowed, his cool demeanor wasn't as well put together as Anakin's. "Because you're just not fun." he answered, trying to use one of Anakin's statements.

"My boy, you spend too much time around that Knight. You're beginning to pick up his traits." Obi-Wan chided, laughing as Zhane scowled deeper, then brightened up.

"Well, he is the poster boy." he retorted, walking out of the hangar bay.

Qui-Gon shook his head, at the young boy "Well, how did it go?" he asked.

"Oh, marvelously. Anakin was his usual self, made Grievous mad. I quote: 'General Grievous, Supreme Commander of the Droid Army... you're shorter than I expected.' – end quote." Obi-Wan said.

"He wasn't too idiotic was he?" Qui-Gon inquired.

"Idiotic? Oh, no, no he was positively suicidal! You should have seen him, you would have shot his wings out." Obi-Wan replied, "Its all Ozara's fault I'd imagine. He doesn't think he has anything left to live for."

The Jedi master sighed, "Yes, I suppose that is it. He's been reckless ever since, hasn't he?" he said.

Obi-Wan nodded, "Got any suggestions?" he asked.

"Yes" Qui-Gon replied, "But I am positive that Anakin is not going to be pleased." he said.

"Why?"

Qui-Gon sighed, "Senator Peregrine has requested to have us all over for dinner." he declared.

Obi-Wan's eyebrows shot to his hairline – "Well, this is going to be interesting."


	43. Chapter 43

When Anakin returned to the Temple, he was immediately tackled by Zhane, whose excitement that he had returned made him chuckle.

"Hello to you too Zhane, its nice to see you haven't got in any fights recently." he said, recalling the last time he had seen the little red-headed boy.

Zhane nodded, "No, Qui-Gon won't let me." he replied with a slight frown. Anakin couldn't help but chuckle, he had to admit, Zhane was the only Padawan he could stand – most of the time. The boy reminded him of himself.

"Well, what have you been up to?" Anakin inquired.

"Nothing much" the boy replied, "Training, meditating, more training, and sleeping."

"At least you get sleep." Anakin replied absently, the outer-rim was not the best place to get a good night's rest.

"But we've been invited to dinner now! A nice break in routine." Zhane said excitedly, unknowing of the ramifications of just who had invited them. He was never allowed to talk about Ozara in Anakin's presence, and even outside of it he was told not to – he didn't know why that was, he enjoyed the Peregrines well enough.

"Oh?" Anakin replied, "And who has invited us to dinner?" he asked.

Zhane bit his lip, "Uh – Its a secret." he replied, trying to sound cheeky, but in reality only remembering that Anakin wouldn't be happy.

Anakin chuckled, "If its a secret, then why did you tell me part of it?" he inquired, ruffling the young boy's hair.

"Oh, well, you know, excitement." Zhane replied.

"Come on! You don't keep secrets from me." Anakin coaxed.

"I can't tell you." Zhane insisted. Anakin gave him a pointed look, a look that usually frightened those who had dared to cross his path. Zhane shook his head, "I'd like to, but you'd get mad and wouldn't come."

"I promise to come, tell me." Anakin replied with a smile and a small nudge.

Another few moments passed, Zhane finally nodded, "Alright, only if you swear you will." Anakin affirmed he would indeed come "Its – "

"Zhane!" Qui-Gon's voice resounded down the hallway, "I thought you were supposed to be in meditation with Master Yoda."

"But –"

"No 'buts'. You're already late. Now go." his master insisted, shooing the boy off in a different direction. With a regretful smile at Anakin, Zhane ran off.

"He was about to tell me a great secret about dinner." Anakin said to his master.

"Well he needs to tell his secret of how he managed to escape Master Yoda yesterday and today. That boy is worse than you were." Qui-Gon replied.

Anakin chuckled, "I can't imagine it would be that bad. Who has invited us to dinner anyways?" he inquired.

Qui-Gon hesitated, "You'll find out in an hour. But I think that Zhane has earned not coming tonight – he can't keep doing this." he said.

"An hour? Who requires such secrecy?" Anakin asked.

"I didn't say it was a secret, all will be revealed in time. Do you think that Ferus Olin will be willing to make sure he gets his meditating in before bed?" Qui-Gon tried changing the subject.

"I honestly think he should come. He was only excited to see me. I'll make sure he gets all his training in tomorrow, I promise." Anakin answered, "But you're changing the subject."

"Sorry Anakin, I don't have a choice. However, I am not pleased with how I hear you handled the mission. Obi-Wan tells me you were reckless." Qui-Gon said.

Anakin sighed, knowing he wouldn't get any answers from his master. "Obi-Wan always thinks I'm reckless." he replied.

"That's because you are. Don't think I haven't noticed." Qui-Gon replied.

"I'm no more reckless than I've always been. Obi-Wan and I simply have different ways to approach things. He's just the more cautious one." Anakin retorted.

"Caution which you, regretfully, do not have. You worry me Anakin, I don't know how to get through your head that you can't be so haphazard or uncaring of your safety. Obi-Wan is a tactician, a fighter, and will willingly put himself in danger if need be – but he knows when to apply wariness." Qui-Gon chided. "You're getting worse all the time."

"No I'm not-"

"I've read the reports." Qui-Gon said sternly, "I'm worried about you."

Anakin bit back his next comment, instead opting for a more thankful approach, "I'm sorry I made you, or anyone else, worry. Its not my intent. I simply do what I think is right at that time, my danger is not my worry. I get done what I need to." he said.

"Perhaps you should consider your danger." Qui-Gon replied, "Know your limits Anakin."

"A hero who knows no fear, has no limits." Anakin stated.

"The hero is only what people think of you, you do have limits. Everyone does." Qui-Gon said.

"Well, I can't afford to know them." Anakin said offhandedly.

"And what happens on the day you find out?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Well, we all know how much Obi-Wan likes to say 'I told you so'." Anakin retorted.

Qui-Gon chuckled, "Well, on that day I doubt he'll say it. He'll be too worried about your safety – probably." he said.

Obi-Wan chose at that moment to enter the conversation, "Hello, am I being talked about?" he asked.

Anakin and Qui-Gon exchanged a smile, "No, we were just talking about your paint job." Anakin quipped.

"My paint job? – Oh, right! Well, that's hardly necessary now. My ship got left in the half of Grievous' ship that fell off." Obi-Wan replied, "This time I'm getting a black ship. That way they won't see me, and they'll all go after you."

"Cutthroat, Obi-Wan, I'm hurt that you would want that for me." Anakin said sarcastically.

"I'm just helping you fulfill your death wish." Obi-Wan replied.

They all laughed, moving down the corridor – Obi-Wan and Anakin debriefing with Qui-Gon on the Outer-Rim situation.

* * *

Zhane was ecstatic on the elevator ride up 500 Republica, happily chatting how he was happy to see the people – all without revealing names. It was somewhat irritating for Anakin, who by now was so curious he could have throttled the boy for telling him anything at all. Ignorance is bliss, and Anakin wished that he had been ignorant.

"Do you think she'll recognize me? It has been three years." Zhane asked Qui-Gon.

"I'm sure she will." the Master replied, "She's got a good memory. Though I was told she's not supposed to be there."

"She's not, but 'C' said that she is supposed to come and visit at one point. Though whether that's this week or next I don't know. Its surprising, but I think that Killian is the reason she stayed on Alderaan for so long. He's three now, you know." Zhane said, catching Anakin's attention by the name – but he didn't recognize it. He did, however, recognize Alderaan, which reminded him of one person...

'But they wouldn't do that – would they?' he questioned in his mind, watching as Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan gave Zhane a scathing glance. 'No...' but he doubted himself as the elevator continued to soar. He hadn't thought of her – only because he didn't want to. If he did think of her, he quickly turned his thoughts away from her. He never said her name anymore, not since the night he flung her charm into the bushes of Raxus Prime. Anakin doubted it, but didn't put it past his mentor to force them into a room together... he only hoped he was wrong.

Zhane started bouncing on the balls of his feet in an excited manner, the boy's enthusiasm projecting onto the older Jedi. Despite his confusion, Anakin couldn't help but feel cheerful. It was an infectious feeling.

"You shouldn't look like that Anakin," Obi-Wan said, catching the younger man's attention, "you were just like him when we went to see Senator Amidala, back a few years ago. Albeit, a little more tense."

"Really?" Anakin asked, "That must have been annoying."

Obi-Wan chuckled, "Only if you want it to be." he replied as the door dinged – announcing their arrival.

When the doors opened, Anakin froze. He would recognize the décor anywhere, his mind returning to three years before. Last time he had come with anticipation, anxiously wanting to see her, now he was shocked and felt slightly betrayed.

"Qui-Gon..." he began saying, but was interrupted when Marius ran into the room.

"Obi-Wan!" the boy exclaimed, attaching himself to the Knight's middle.

"Hello there Marius, how are you today?" Obi-Wan asked.

"More than wonderful, especially now that you're here. Are you going to tell us some of your missions?" Marius asked.

Obi-Wan chuckled, "Perhaps I'll tell both you and Zhane, he hasn't heard either." he answered.

"Are you being so ridiculous, Rius?" Marilu's voice came in, "You should wait until Leiana has said 'hello' first. Besides, to ask him first thing is not proper. He hasn't even been here five minutes!" she chastised.

Marius spun around, as they suddenly got into a banter – which Zhane broke up, dragging them both further into the apartment.

Anakin pulled Qui-Gon aside, "You kept it from me, didn't you." he hissed, "You set me up."

"You wouldn't have come if I told you, would you?" the master asked. "And I didn't set you up. If you would have come willingly, I would have told you straight away. But would you have come?"

"No, I wouldn't have. But to keep it from me –"

"Exactly my point. The past is the past, Anakin. Its time to bury it." Qui-Gon replied, "Besides, Senator Peregrine has been asking after you, he wants to hear from you specifically. You like the rest of the family, just let it die. It will be good for you."

If Leiana hadn't come in at that moment, Anakin would have gotten back in the elevator and went back to the temple in a rage – or gone up to see Padmé or the Chancellor – as it was, he was already heading in that direction when her voice stopped him.

"Anakin?" she asked, causing him to turn slowly. He had never had anything against the young woman, actually somewhat admiring her – but at that moment he wished he had. Anything to get him out of the apartment.

"Yeah, Leiana, its me." he replied tersely, still irate at the other two Jedi, his finger hovered over the button which would take him to safety. But for some unknown reason, he hesitated...

"Anakin! Its been so long! I heard you were knighted, my late congratulations." she said cheerfully, her smile disarming his snappish reply which was wanting to tumble from his lips.

"Thanks." he mumbled, desperately wanting to push the button, but trying not to make it obvious.

"Anakin wasn't so sure he should have come, Leia." Obi-Wan said, "He didn't know that we were bringing him here. To be quite honest, we didn't tell him."

Leiana scowled at her beloved, "Obi... " it seemed her use of his name was enough to have him fidget. Anakin pushed the button, but as fate would have it, the elevator was currently in use. He was forced to wait, and watch – and hopefully not be roped into this dinner.

However, it was soon obvious to Anakin that over the years his friend and his love had developed the connection he had once shared with – her. They communicated telepathically. "Well, we'll just have to convince you to stay." Leiana soon said, physically grabbing his arm as she had seen him push the button, and she'd be damned if she let him get away that easily. Three years was a long time, and Leiana was well aware that if he left, he wouldn't be coming back.

"I really shouldn't." Anakin said, not wanting to hurt her, but considering pulling his arm out of her grasp – even if it meant incurring Obi-Wan's wrath.

"Don't worry." she said quietly, "She's not here. In fact, she's not due till next week." he stiffened at the mention of her, a part of him somewhat disappointed by the fact that she wasn't there. He quickly squelched that, resignedly allowing Leiana to drag him even further into the apartment.

"Ah, there you are." Nadia exclaimed in greeting, telling the now twelve-year-old Camille to finish setting the table. Anakin had noticed the changes of the family, as three years had changed them all as much as it had changed him.

The twins were now nine, Marilu obviously following in Ozara's footsteps – his mind's eye recalled the image of the six year old in tears because she had tried to emulate her sister – he chuckled, her chestnut hair much longer now. Marius was following in his father's, and was acting more mature because of it. Camille looked the part of the training senator, no doubt already under the apprenticeship of a politician. It seemed the family was born to be diplomats.

The years had not done much to Leiana, except make her seem more mature and outgoing. From what he had heard through Obi-Wan, she had finished her political training under Padmé, and was now beginning to actually sit in the Senate – a representative underneath her father.

"Ah, there's our favorite Jedis." Tristan's voice came through his thoughts, "Anakin?" he wasn't unaware of his younger daughter's attachment to the young man – the failed wedding making it obvious. To say the least, questions had been asked.

"Senator Peregrine." Anakin replied cordially, "Its nice to see you sir."  
"Is it really?" Tristan asked. Anakin knew why the man was puzzled; the last time he had been near the family hadn't been a good thing.

"Its good to see you too Anakin, its been far too long." Nadia said pointedly to her husband with a raised eyebrow, gently reminding him not to upset the young Anakin.

Tristan nodded, "Yes, it has. I'm sorry I just was a bit... surprised is all." he said.

"Well, you haven't come to see us in so long, Anakin. Not that we don't understand." Nadia added, trying to make the situation a little less tense... it wasn't working as Anakin was on the verge of leaving once again.

But, as fate would have it, the elevator doors opened again – this time Padmé coming in. "Oh, they're already here." she said, greeting Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. "Anakin!" she exclaimed in greeting.

"Hello Senator." Anakin replied with a slight smile, somewhat disappointed that he hadn't made his escape earlier. He wouldn't be able to leave now.

"Its been too long. I hear you are solely responsible for the return of the Chancellor. He has been singing your praises ever since his return." Padmé replied.

"That's not completely true. Obi-Wan was more than responsible for the rescue, I just helped to make sure he didn't get killed." Anakin said, causing Padmé to chuckle.

"Well, its nice to see you back. Senator Peregrine." she then greeted the family present, completely aware of Anakin's eyes following her. He wasn't as obsessed with her as he once had been, but he still found himself wondering what would have happened if he had chosen Padmé instead.

"I'm surprised Ozara isn't here." Padmé said, suddenly looking at Anakin to gauge his reaction – his face was impassive, but his eyes had two things in them: pain and anger. "I take it that Killian is causing her trouble."

'Who is Killian, and why is he with – her?' Anakin wondered in his mind. He remembered Zhane's words, 'Her child, no doubt.' he finally surmised with a grimace. 'A Solo.'

"Killian is being his usual self. Though he is quite excited to come to Coruscant, I understand." Leiana said, "It's his first time here."

"Even if it wasn't, I doubt he would remember." Padmé continued, as the family sat down. "But Ozara isn't here?"

"No, not for another week." Leiana replied, "Senator Organa has her working quite a bit more than she used to. Writing reports for the Outer Rim sieges."

'Why doesn't it surprise me that Solo has her working?' Anakin asked himself.

"That must be hard. Taking care of a child full time and doing political work." Padmé said, "Must be exhausting."

'Full time? I should have killed that bastard...'

"She manages somehow." was Nadia's answer.

"Still, its a pity that the father isn't there, do you know who he is?" Padmé asked, though if anyone had looked closely they would have seen her gaze drift toward Anakin who stood by.

'Wait, what?' he wanted to ask, 'She's married, why would they question paternity?'

"No, she hasn't told us. But she says he'll come back for Killian eventually." Tristan answered. "Apparently the father can't take care of the boy. But he's one of us until he can. My first grandson!" the family chuckled, but Leiana kept her eyes fixed on Anakin. His features were most intriguing, ranging from anger, to jealousy, to bitterness, back to anger.

"Its surprising that Killian isn't hers. He looks so much like her! If I didn't know better I would assume that he was her son." Padmé replied.

Anakin's curiosity was piqued, 'The kid isn't hers? Yet, they look alike? Doubtful that it isn't hers.' he jumped to the conclusion all too quickly.

"Well, seeing as we don't know who the father is, its very possible." Nadia replied, "But I can assure you, my daughter has not had a son. Firstly, she was never pregnant."

"That you know of." Padmé quickly retorted with a sly smile, "For all you know she didn't tell you."

"The child was born to quickly for it to be hers. She wasn't pregnant three months before. That I am certain of." Nadia said, she would know – Anakin wondered how.

'Oh, right, the wedding.'

"I'm sure you're right. Its fun to make assumptions every once in a while, don't you think?" Padmé replied saucily.

"Just don't let Zar hear you." Leiana replied quickly causing the room to erupt in laughter – all but Anakin. He was confused.

"So, Anakin, tell me how you've been." Padmé quickly dragged the younger Jedi into conversation, "Surely you have some interesting stories to tell – especially about that rather nasty looking scar over your eye."

Anakin smiled at her enthusiasm to hear about his stories, only one other person had shown that kind of need-to-hear. His mind briefly flashed to her by the sink, fixing Marilu's hair and listening, occasionally chiding him for his stupidity. He cleared his thoughts, "Well, lets put it this way, I was too close to a lightsaber when Asajj Ventress decided to get the upper hand." he said, "She didn't kill me, because – well I don't know why she didn't kill me – I suppose she wanted me to remember that she won that particular fight."

Padmé laughed, "Did she?" she asked.

"I don't know, it's a mystery." he replied, suddenly stiffening. He could feel her presence. He looked at his master, noticing that the man had tensed, awaiting for Anakin to explode. "Qui-Gon?" Anakin choked out as the doors to the elevator slid open.

"Taid! Nain!" a little three year old boy exclaimed, jumping into Tristan's open arms.

"Killian! What have I told you about running?" the Senator asked, kissing the boy on the cheek.

Anakin looked up at the foyer, and froze.

Ozara stood there, her brown does eyes wide as saucers.


	44. Chapter 44

The room was silent as everyone recognized the thick tension that now gripped the room. The two ex-lovers could only stare at one another, the shock of the other being there, not quite setting in. However, they both took the moment to observe the changes between them.

Anakin noticed that she was thinner, her hair now compensating the missing figure as it fell to her waist. Her skin was paler, he never had thought it possible, but she almost looked sickly. For all he knew, perhaps she was. His gaze rested on her eyes, those brown orbs which haunted his dreams, begging for forgiveness he always denied. Overall, she looked worse for wear – she had matured quickly, if he had not known that she was only twenty-one, he would have assumed older. 'Solo hasn't been taking care of her.' he thought with a grimace.

He had changed, she could see it. He was harder, more harsh. He was still as handsome as she had remember, but the scar over his eye brought her attention to the fact that he was no longer the young man she used to know – the unmarred and innocent Anakin was long gone. She knew where the scar had come from, she remembered how she had been worried about him when the report had come in. She couldn't help but know that it was her fault, her fault that he had been as reckless as she knew he had been. His eyes were sharp, not comforting – appraising how she looked, and immediately she felt self-conscious.

However, they both had the same thought at once,

'What is he doing here?'

'What is she doing here?'

Ozara broke the thick silence, "Anakin." she breathed.

"Ozara" he replied quietly.

Suddenly, they both turned on their respective friends and family members. "You lied to me!" they unleashed upon the poor Peregrine's and Jedi Masters.

"You told me she was on Alderaan!" Anakin hissed at his master, advancing quickly upon the older man in anger.

"You said that they weren't coming until tomorrow!" Ozara spat at Leiana. Obi-Wan jumped protectively between the two sisters, Ozara was obviously volatile. "How could you do this to me?"

If it had been anyone else, the family might have laughed at how the couple argued in the same manner – asking how their family and friends could betray them so heartlessly.

"Would you have come if I told you he'd be here?" Leiana replied to her sister, "No! Because you're afraid that he wouldn't come!"

"Yes, but to lie to me? That's low, Leia!" Ozara snapped back.

"You knew!" Anakin shouted at his master, "Now it explains all the secrecy, why Zhane couldn't name names! But even then, you knew that she was going to be here!"

"Yes, I did. You wouldn't have come if you had known that she was here, you know it." Qui-Gon replied, "Besides, its in your best interest!"

"Your meddling isn't helping Qui-Gon! I was perfectly fine without you trying to change the situation!" Anakin snapped.

"Oh? And is that why you are constantly trying to kill yourself?" Qui-Gon replied sternly, "No! This last mission made it clear to me just what was needed to be done!"

"So secrecy was your course of action? Forcing me into a situation that you know would make me upset?" Anakin inquired sarcastically.

"If it gets you to get your head back on straight? Yes!" Qui-Gon stated.

Anakin huffed, his eyes glaring daggers.

"Honestly Ozara, your family is just trying to help you." Padmé had the audacity to interfere.

Ozara spun on the Senator, her remembrance of the supposed friend who created the situation in the first place, causing her to want to do nothing more than choke the woman. "Well, perhaps I don't want anyone's help. It hasn't helped me in the past, I've been too trusting." she spat back, "Besides, this isn't your argument, Senator. Keep your opinions for the Senate."

"Ozara!" Leiana said in a incredulous manner.

"Don't get me started, Leia. I'm not very happy with you, I brought Killian here to be watched – I'm leaving. I need to get my thoughts together." Ozara said, spinning on her heel and marching toward the elevator.

At that same moment, Anakin declared that he was leaving – unknowing of Ozara's declaration – and went to the elevator as well. They had another awkward moment in the foyer as the door opened with a ding. He didn't want to be stuck in an elevator with her, but his desire to flee his betrayers trumped his desire to stay away from her... and thusly they both entered the elevator.

"Well, that didn't go as planned." Obi-Wan said quietly.

"It could have been worse." Tristan commented, "They could have killed each other on the spot"

"They're alone. In an elevator." Leiana replied, "They might kill each other now."

"No," Qui-Gon added, "They'll be fine. In fact, they're probably going to be more than fine."

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Padmé asked – she had not been aware of the plot, but to say the least, she wasn't happy she had been used as a pawn.

* * *

They were silent. It had been agreed that they both wished to go to the hangar, even though a word had not been said. Ozara snuck a glance at Anakin, noting how he was still quite livid. She knew he thought that she had known about this little plan – but she needed to make it clear that she didn't.

"I didn't know you were going to be there, I swear." she said quietly.

"No?" he replied, "I would think you had." Her voice sounded sincere, but he wasn't sure. Tentatively, he used the Force to recreate a bond between them. He wanted to believe her, but wasn't sure he could.

She gasped slightly, not expecting the brush of his mind once more in hers. Although she wanted to do no more than to revel in the once-familiar feeling of his mind – however, she brought up the memories of her thoughts, showing him just how sincere she had been. He nodded and withdrew, leaving her once more in the pain she had once been in without him.

"I suppose you didn't have anything to do with it." he said quietly, "My apologies."

"Why would I want to bring you forcibly into my company? You made it clear the last time we spoke that you had no desire to speak with me again." Ozara said, her voice cracking from the pain of his rejection.

"Last I checked, that had something to do with the fact that you were marrying Solo." Anakin replied spitefully.

"True, I brought it upon myself, and for that I'm sorry." she replied. "I jumped to conclusions -"

"He doesn't take care of you." Anakin stated abruptly.

"What?"

"Solo, he doesn't take care of you. You look like you're about to die." he clarified. 'And I'm going to kill him.' he added in his mind.

Ozara was confused, "Why would Skandar take care of me?" she asked.

His eyes flew to her face, completely puzzled. "How can you ask that?"

"Because he has no obligation to me." she replied as if it were the most obvious thing.

"'No obligation'? I don't know how marriages go on Corellia, but acco-"

"What are you talking about? Marriage? We're not married." Ozara cut him off, causing him to look at her with even more of a questioning glance.

"What do you mean 'you're not married'? I saw you!" he exclaimed.

"No, you saw me in a wedding dress, about to be married. I never went through with it." she stated calmly. "Which you would have known if you hadn't gone storming out. Even then I'm curious to how you didn't know – Obi-Wan did. I would have thought he would have told you."

"Obi-Wan again. I'm gonna have to have a few words with him." Anakin said, "Well he didn't."

Ozara sighed, "Well, I'll have you know, I never married Skandar." she said. "I broke it off the day you left."

"And the kid-?"

"Isn't mine." she said, "Killian is – a friend's son. Nothing more." Anakin stopped short. "It would seem that you have been misinformed, Knight Skywalker. And have been living under that misinformation for the last few years. I am sorry to hear it."

Anakin wanted to check her mind once more, he wanted to know if she was telling the truth – but by then, the elevator dinged once more announcing their arrival in the hangar bay. She walked out, looking back at him – as he was still in the elevator.

"We're here, Anakin." she said quietly, "Or do you fancy returning back to the top?"

He stepped out, listening as the door shut behind him. He quickly marched over to her, and grabbed her arm – leading to a dark alcove, he spun her to face him.

"Are you telling me that everything I've had to go through is a lie?" he asked, "That you never married him – and that for the last three years I've been fighting myself for nothing?"

"Yes, it was a lie. No, I never married him – and I'm confused with the 'fighting yourself' bit." she replied, "I'm surprised you didn't know."

"I think Obi-Wan may have tried to tell me once or twice – to say the least, I guess I just didn't listen." Anakin answered.

"Naturally, I wouldn't want to know about me either." she retorted.

Anakin shook his head, "They lied to me, they never corrected me. I've gone the last three years not caring whether I lived or died because of that."

"I know."

"What?" he asked.

"I've read the information, written the reports, and worried about you in general." she said, he fell silent. "Anakin," she started slowly after a moment of silence between them, "I know I don't – that is to say, I've brought upon myself your hatred – and I don't deserve for you even to talk to me." wisely, Anakin kept his mouth shut. He knew what would happen if he interrupted her, "But, I am sorry. I know we will never be the way we were before."

"No, we won't." he replied, taking a step away from her, "You betrayed me, Ozara. I gave you my heart, I loved you no matter what, and you crushed it. You didn't care -"

"That's not true." she said, "I was sincere when I told you I loved you, I was sincere when I would have stayed with you on Geonosis. If you hadn't sent me away, I would have stayed with you, even if that meant my death."

"No, he would have taken you away, not killed you. And although I wish I hadn't sent you away, it was for your safety." he replied, "I was willing to do anything to keep you safe – and look where it got me!"

"Yes, it got us both years of misunderstanding." she replied, "I thought you were going to be expelled, and you thought I was married."

"Though it was made clear to you that I wasn't going to be expelled – but you didn't do anything about it. No doubt Qui-Gon wouldn't allow you to think that too long. However, I will have a word with the two of them – they have quite a bit of explaining to do." he retaliated.

"I did do something, I called it off."

"You didn't do anything past that. How was I supposed to know? If I had known that it was called off that day – well, I don't know what I would have done, but it wouldn't be what I did." he replied.

"I know. But you didn't stay long enough to know did you? You took off to your precious Senator – don't look so surprised, Qui-Gon told me where you went." she replied, her hatred for Padmé making itself quite clear.

"Yet again, we bring up my feelings for Padmé. You like to use that against me."

"Only because I know how destructive she is." she muttered in reply, so quiet he almost didn't hear.

"What was that?" he asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing."

"No, no, you mean something by that, what is it?" he asked again, coming closer to her. Ozara stayed silent, she had promised herself a long time ago that she wouldn't tell him what happened that day in the holocenter, but she couldn't help but feel the betrayal of the Senator's words. They were still clear in her mind.

_'He's going to be expelled... I'm sorry.'_

"Nothing, Anakin." she repeated more firmly.

"Still keeping secrets from me I see." Anakin said bitterly, "And here I thought that for once we might be honest with each other."

"I have always been honest with you." Ozara replied.

"Except when you didn't tell me what made you think that I was being expelled."

"You never asked." she quipped, "If you had, then I would have told you. But as it was you didn't."

"So what was it then? What made you make your decisions?" he asked.

She was silent, "I was told by... someone... that you were going to be expelled due to Dooku's announcement on Geonosis." she said, trying hard not to tell him specifics.

"Who?" he said more to the point.

"I can't tell you." she replied, "It would destroy you to know."

"I'm already destroyed, to tell me wouldn't do any harm. Not to mention, I might actually forgive you if I knew." he stated.

"True, you might. But still I can't tell you." she insisted, "Please don't ask me." her mind and her heart at odds. Her mind told her that she couldn't say, that it would destroy him if he knew that Padmé had betrayed him; her heart however wanted to do nothing more than tell him everything – anything to get forgiveness. Anything to take things back to the way they were before.

He scrutinized her intently, he could feel the conflict within her. He gently raised his hand to her face, watching as she leaned into his touch, "Just tell me." he pleaded with her, "End our misery. We've been living under this person's lie, why do you protect them?"

Her brown met blue as she shook her head, "I'm not protecting them. I'm protecting you." she said in a small voice, "Trust me when I say I would like nothing more than to tell you. But also understand me when I tell you that it would destroy you. I can't, Anakin, I can't."

"You tried protecting me once, and that didn't end up so well. You have to tell me Ozara." he said softly, "I will find out. I promise you that."

"If you mean that you will get your answer from my mind, I know I cannot stop you. But I'm asking you not to, Anakin. Just trust my judgment on this, please." she begged him, her eyes ever asking.

With a resigned sigh, he walked away from her. "So what happens between us now?" he asked at length.

"I don't know. I never planned on this." she replied, thinking for another few moments. "Anakin, I know I broke your trust, I also know that any chance of your love is impossible." he stayed silent, so she went on. "But, perhaps – that is to say, could we at least try to regain the friendship we used to have? If you would rather never see me again, I can understand."

"Friends?" he repeated, "You think we'd be able to maintain that?"

"It would be better than nothing, and I know it would be hard for me to pretend as if this had never happened." she replied, "I know I can't acquire your love – I blew that chance. I care about you too much to not have you in my life. Even if I cannot have you in the respect which we considered before." she closed her eyes and sighed at her lack of point, "In short, I've missed you. And although it sounds very strange, I just want to go back to the way we were before."

He chuckled, "So we'd be back to where we were before Geonosis, is that what you're saying?" he asked.

"Yes." she answered, "If you'd be willing." she added the caveat.

"Under one condition." he said.

"Name it." she replied a little too enthusiastically.

He stepped closer to her, "You ask me things before you go and trust anyone else for information. And if you think you know something, confirm it before making a decision." he said sternly.

She smiled sheepishly, "Yes, well you didn't have to ask me that. I learned of my gullibility already." she said with a slight chuckle.

He smiled as well, "Then yes, I would be willing." he said mimicking her accent.

Her brown eyes rolled, her smile getting wider at his antics. "I haven't been this happy in so long." she admitted.

"Neither have I." he replied, "Now there is one more thing that has to be taken care of before we can go back to our friendship pre-Geonosis." he then said.

She raised an eyebrow, "I can't help but think that we'd have to be a united front on that particular subject." she said, earning a look of incredulity from him.

"How do you know what I'm going to say?" he asked.

Ozara shrugged, "I know you well enough to know what's on your mind. You're referring to the people in my family's apartment who set us up. Am I right?" she answered, he smirked in reply, "What are you plotting in that head of yours?" she asked.

Anakin sighed, leading her out of the alcove, "You really want to know?" he said, quickly entering her mind, and informing her of his plan.

She swatted him on the arm, "You are evil! What has the outer-rim done to you?" she asked with a laugh.

He joined in her mirth, not remembering the last time he had actually been genuinely amused – and with that, they got back in the elevator.

They were happy, ecstatic even, but they both knew that things would never be the way they were before. A wedge had come between them, one that would take time to overcome – but for now, neither wished to think of it.

* * *

A figure in the shadows had seen the whole interaction, silently seething at how easily they had been able to reignite their friendship. It wouldn't be long before they were once more in the throes of passion, the individual knew – and when they did, it would destroy them both. This time it would be harder, but it was not impossible.

With that thought, the figure disappeared back into the shadows of the hangar bay.


	45. Chapter 45

The Peregrine apartment was silently waiting for something to happen, although they were not sure what to expect. Yet, all were tense, the only sounds coming from the room down the hall, where the children played – blissfully unaware of the situation in the other room.

Senator Amidala had already left the apartment, furious at the fact that she had been used to bring Anakin and Ozara into the same room. She knew immediately why it was that they had included her – he wouldn't leave if she were there. Apparently they had been mistaken. Padmé's influence over the young man was not strong enough to keep him there. Therefore, she had left with a huff.

"Do you think they'll come back?" Leiana worriedly asked Obi-Wan who sat beside her. He smiled warmly, and took a cautionary look around the room before taking her hand.

"They probably will. If for no other reason than to yell at us." he replied watching as she nodded and seemed to be somewhat more at ease.

"How do you think it went?" she then asked.

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to say something when the elevator doors dinged open. Ten pairs of eyes turned in the same direction, all wide and eager to find out what was going to happen next. To their shock, Anakin and Ozara strode out – identical looks of perturbation on their faces. It was Anakin who spoke first:

"Don't think for a moment we're not still angry with all of you. In fact, the only reason we are here together is because we decided to tell you something." he said.

"We have formed a truce." Ozara added, "We have weighed the options, and decided that it would be in the best interest of all for us to make our intentions clear." she emphasized the last word as a politician would in the senate.

"Oh?" Obi-Wan prompted, hoping this didn't mean what he thought it did. The icy look they gave each other wasn't one of friendship – he only hoped it didn't spell disaster.

"We have agreed that under the circumstances, it would be best if we were not to come into contact again." Anakin said, a glimmer of mischief flashed in his eyes, but was quickly replaced by the cold expression. Qui-Gon almost missed it, it came and went so fast – but to say the least, it made him suspicious of the young man's intentions.

"What?!" Leiana exclaimed, "But, surely that cannot be your compromise!"

"Leiana," Ozara addressed her sister, "Knight Skywalker and I have had quite the discussion. You will be pleased to hear that quite a few misunderstandings have been cleared up – like my marriage –"

"Speaking of, I have a few things to talk to you about Obi-Wan in regards to that. But I'll let you finish first Miss Peregrine" Anakin intervened, his tone cold and unfeeling... completely professional.

The Politician and the cold-hearted warrior. An interesting duo to be sure.

"We have decided that it would better for us to keep our distance is all." she finished after glaring at him for a moment, her expression a stony facade. To everyone else they both seemed as if they had indeed come to that decision, and that they were indeed decided to keep their distance. The silence was astounding.

"But – how can this be your decision?" Obi-Wan queried an uncharacteristic splutter in his voice.

"Oh, we had quite the conversation – didn't we Skywalker?" Ozara played, her lips pursed in suppose irritation.

"Yes, we did. And it was made clear to us that we had no other choice but to stay away from each other." Anakin replied, "We thank you for your sincere desire to only make us happy. But I'm afraid you have only made us realize that we – for the sake of all present – should not be anything more than mere acquaintances"

"But, you weren't like that before." Leiana argued, "You love each other!"

"Loved, Leiana." Anakin quickly said, "Our love for each other died long ago, which is something we discovered during our interesting elevator trip."

"That's not true." Obi-Wan said.

"Its very clear your love hasn't died out, Anakin." Qui-Gon added, "Or shall I bring up the fact that with the Battle of Alderaan, you waited anxiously for any news. Or that you never want to go near Corellia, always muttering in Huttese when it is brought up – and the name 'Solo' is always thrown in there."

"I hate the man, what can I say? Besides, its not out of love that I stayed away, its out of the fact that I wasn't wanted" Anakin retorted.

'Well that's not true.' Ozara countered in his mind.

'Later, Ozara, I'm trying to make a point' Anakin replied, his eyes wavering for a moment near her figure.

She raised an eyebrow, "Can't blame him. He wasn't." she said aloud, "Again, the very reason we have decided not to be around each other."

'I wasn't?' Anakin asked in her mind.

'Not by Skandar you wouldn't be.' she retorted as if it were obvious. 'I thought you said something about "Later"?'

"So what now?" Nadia asked, speaking for the first time. Anakin promptly answered.

"Miss Peregrine will be going back to her life on Alderaan – which I will never visit – and I will go back to the outer rim to end this war. If we ever bump into each other, we shall be indifferent acquaintances – or even act as if we don't know each other at all." he said, Nadia scrutinized him smiling slightly. He growled softly, she knew what was going on.

'She knows' Ozara pointed out.

'Yes, thank you Ozara, I already noticed.'

'Just saying... tread carefully, this argument didn't have a very good base to start with.' she replied.

'Oh? Can you think of a better?' he countered.

'…. yes, actually.' her mind suddenly flashing to her idea of them fighting to prove the point that the plan had backfired.

'You honestly want to fight?' he asked.

'No. But I think it would be more believable. I thought you were smart.' she teased.

'I don't think us fighting will prove anything – the fighting would be long gone by now, especially if we came to a decision.' he reasoned.

'Maybe... maybe not.'

Leiana stared at them, her eyes suddenly narrowed "You're lying." she spat.

"Whatever gave you that impression?" Ozara asked sharply.

"You're talking in your heads." the elder sister pointed out, "I know that look on both your faces – or at least yours, Ozara. That vacant, yet happy, somewhat smirking, look which I g – you get whenever you talked to him before." her eyes held triumph in them, completely disregarding her almost slip-up.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Anakin replied quickly, regaining his senses.

"Oh?" Leiana challenged in a very Ozara-like manner. They were caught, in her mind.

"Leiana, my look of vacant-happiness has everything to do with the fact that I'm glad that this whole mess can be resolved once and for all. Your plan, my darling sister, has backfired – and that is always a rather amusing thing for me to see. Hence, my smirk." Ozara replied matter-of-factually, watching as Leiana's triumphant look vanished, though not completely.

The room was once more silent, all believing that the plan had indeed backfired.

'I don't know how long I can keep this up, Anakin.' Ozara said in his mind, 'I'm finding it hard not to laugh.'

'A little longer, just wait. I've got to berate Obi-Wan first.'

'Anakin...' she growled, but did not stop him. However, he didn't get the first syllable out when the sound of Camille broke through the family circle.

"You all are honestly quite idiotic." the young Peregrine girl said. "Its obvious they're leading you on."

"I don't know what you mean Cammie." Ozara replied, but only received a raised eyebrow in return.

'Must run in the family' Anakin commented dryly.

'You have no idea.'

"You don't eh? Maybe its because you aren't as subtle as you think you are. You were being watched by the way." Camille replied

Anakin and Ozara were quite confused by the girl's statement, "Watched? What do you mean?" Anakin asked.

"In the hangar, Skywalker, there was a woman watching you two argue, then practically fall into each others arms." Camille replied, "She wore a hood over her face, so I couldn't see who she was. But she saw everything – except maybe the fact that you two plotted this up to make everyone think the plan backfired."

Shouts of "What?" and "How do you know that?!" echoed through the crowded room.

Ozara sighed, her lips drawing into a stern line, her eyes narrowing. "Marius and Zhane." she answered the second question, "They hacked the security cameras didn't they?"

Camille shrugged, "I thought you already knew that. They did it two months ago."

Brown eyes rolled upwards, "Ychydig plentyn gordderch" she swore, throwing her hands in the air in defeat. Anakin was quite perturbed that his plan to pretend to make the plan backfire, backfired.

It was now Ozara and Anakin's turn to be silent as the rest of the occupants of the room fumed.

'I didn't think about the cameras, I'm sorry Anakin.' Ozara apologized.

'Its alright, you told me I shouldn't do it anyways. Tell me, does your brother have access to all the cameras?' Anakin asked.

'Yes. Why?'

'No reason.' he replied, she was about to question why a little more sternly when –

"I knew it!" Leiana exclaimed after a moment, "It didn't seem right, your plan never to see each other. It seemed like there was something behind it."

"Congratulations on your insight my dear." Ozara replied sarcastically, fighting hard not to smile at Anakin's fuming beside her. 'Try not to kill my brother, Anakin. He was only curious.'

'Its Zhane I'm gonna kill. He is the one that hacked.'

'How do you know?'

'I know.'

"Stop talking in your minds!" Leiana then shouted, "I'm quite furious with you." wrong words to be sure, for Anakin and Ozara soon found their indignation, at their companions, from earlier.

"Are you really?" Ozara asked with supposed innocents, but her eyes were wide in anger, her smile tense and mocking. "Well, I'm sorry to have made you so. But contrary to popular belief, I think I have more of a reason to be angry than you do. As a matter of fact, I'm livid." her words said, her tone teasing and light.

Anakin nearly chuckled at the sight of the petite Ozara trying to look threatening.

"We were only trying to help." Leiana countered with a challenge to her tone.

"Were you? Or were you trying to force the situation?"

"What situation? You two never would've come into the same room unless we had planned it – your storming out was possible, but at least it would bother you until you decided to be friends once more." Obi-Wan replied calmly.

"Oh, Obi-Wan?" Anakin decided to jump in, "Says the man who never even told me she wasn't married."

"I tried, you wouldn't –"  
"In the word of Master Yoda 'Do, or do not. There is no try'" Anakin countered, with a glint of something sinister in his eyes. "You never told me."

"You wouldn't listen." Obi-Wan replied.

"That shouldn't matter, you should've told me anyways – though neither did you, Master" Anakin then turned to Qui-Gon, "You never told me either. What kind of loyal friendship is that?"

"I'm your master, I don't answer to you, Anakin. Obi-Wan is right, we both attempted to tell you, but you wouldn't even hear her name spoken. Besides..." he trailed off, looking at Ozara in a pointed manner. 'You told me not to tell him about the Senator, I'm not sure that still stands.'

Her eyes widened, 'Don't. I told you before not to – just, don't.' she pleaded.

'Don't what?' Anakin asked in her mind, slipping in just as his master slipped out with a nod.

'Later, Anakin. Later.' she answered, keeping her thoughts as far away from Padmé as possible. He conceded with a furrowed brow – she was hiding something again.

"I was wrong, yes. I should have told you. And for that, I am sorry." Qui-Gon finished, knowing that Ozara would feel betrayed if he said anything more.

Anakin could feel a secret between them, and for a moment wondered whether he had been right to let her back in his life. She was already keeping something from him – that wouldn't bode well later on.

"So where does that really leave us now?" Nadia asked, "Now that it has been exposed that you two were lying to us, and that Obi-Wan kept some things from Anakin."

Ozara shrugged, "We were hoping that we'd be friends, and that's all. The Jedi Code must be upheld. As it is, its a good thing that they never expelled Anakin to start with. We shall be friends, nothing more." she declared.

"So the plan worked?" Leiana teased.

"If your plan was to get us to be friends again, then yes, it worked." Ozara replied.

"Though I'll never forgive you all for planning this." Anakin stated.

"Oh please, Anakin, stop pretending you haven't already." Ozara chided with an eyeroll.

Obi-Wan and Leiana chuckled, looking at each other in a way that meant they were talking mentally.

"Anybody else hungry?" Camille asked from the hallway entrance, "Because there's a nice meal on the table that is currently being neglected, and taking care of the brats is exhausting."

"Camille!" Ozara and Leiana chorused against their sister.

"What?" the girl replied, sauntering into the dining room. Everyone else followed.

'I would've come back for food anyways.' Anakin told Ozara.

She rolled her eyes, 'Right, because you starve at the temple.'

'Are you back to teasing me?'

She laughed aloud, causing everyone to turn their heads, 'Yes, you?'

'I'm not sure. Though seeing you act like a politician in there was interesting. Are you sure you have no intention of ruling the floor?' she glared.

The sound of children soon came around the corner, arguing of who was right about Anakin and Ozara being friends once more.

According to Zhane, Marilu had been right.

* * *

After dinner was finished, Ozara excused herself for Killian's sake "He has to sleep, and I do have a report to finish anyways. I'll see you in the morning." she had said, leaving with one last smile to Anakin.

Leiana sighed as she stood on the porch with Obi-Wan. "What is it?" the Jedi asked.

"Everything is back to normal, that's all." Leiana replied.

"No its not, I sincerely doubt they'll be the lovesick puppies they were before." he noted.

"They were rather ridiculous, I'm surprised it took them so long to finally realize they loved each other. They had so little time together, though." she said.

"They had no time together from what I hear. She was taken from him just as he realized he loved her. Then he sent her to Ergon with Solo – you know what happened after that." Obi-wan replied.

She chuckled a bit, "Obi-Wan, how long do you think until they go back to the way they were?" she asked.

"Hopefully for the universe they never will." he chuckled, then ceased with her glare, "But I wouldn't say very long, Anakin won't be able to help himself, and I doubt she'll be any better." he assured.

"She's been so worried about him, Obi. She would listen to the names listed on the death roll, waiting for any news, hoping she wouldn't hear his name called. Its been terrible to watch her. She plays it off well, pretending she wasn't bothered. But I could see the truth behind her eyes, behind the fact that she would jump to hear news of the outer rim. Senator Organa helped quite a bit, he gave her the information to write the reports on the progress. It eased her mind a bit." Leiana explained.

"He was worried about her, though he'd never admit it. I think it was despite himself." Obi-Wan replied, "He cared about her, he only wanted her safe. I only wish I knew who it was that tore them apart to start with. Did you ever find out?"

"No, she won't tell me. I think Qui-Gon might know though, if its ever brought up in his presence, she usually looks at him with a meaningful look – almost as if they both know but won't tell." Leiana replied.

"So I doubt she'll ever tell Anakin. Whoever it is, they wouldn't be very safe from him if he knew who it was." Obi-Wan replied. They were quiet for a moment, "I'm glad you came up with the plan. He was getting reckless. I was worried about his safety, but I think he'll be fine now."

"Because of her?"

"Yes, I think so." he replied.

"You're a marvelous man, Obi-Wan." Leiana replied taking him by his hand which was outstretched on the balcony rail, "You care so much about him."

"Of course I do, he's like my brother." Obi-Wan replied, "Though I have to admit, he is a bit ridiculous sometimes."

They both laughed, "You want to know what I find ironic?" Leiana asked.

"What?" he prompted.

"That out of the two of you, you were the one who was against attachments, while Anakin was for them. Now look at you, you have a stable relationship – and he has a dramatic one." she said sensibly, Obi-Wan chuckled.

"Well, I'd go insane if we had to deal with what they do. They're both so stubborn, that's their problem. Neither one will budge!" the Jedi knight replied.

"Well, lets just hope their stubbornness won't last a lifetime. I want to see my sister happy, just as – I'm sure – you want to see Anakin happy." Leiana said tenderly.

"Yes, I do. We should go inside, its getting chilly." Obi-Wan said, leading her back inside the apartment.

Neither of them realized Anakin had been nearby, listening to every word.


	46. Chapter 46

At the same time that Camille exposed Anakin and Ozara's practical joke on the Peregrine family – General Grievous was reporting from Utapau.

"...the end of the war is near, General, and I promise you, victory is assured." Sidious said.

"But... the loss of Count Dooku?" Grievous replied.

"His death was a necessary loss, which will ensure our victory. Soon I will have a new apprentice. One far younger and more powerful than Lord Tyranus." the Sith replied.

"I understand." Grievous said.

"Remember, send the Separatist leaders to Mustafar."

"It will be done, my lord." Grievous replied as the image faded out.

A cloaked figure came in as the Sith removed his cloak and returned to his Chancellery attire.

"Father." it said.

He turned, "Kacia, aren't you supposed to be elsewhere?" he asked with a scowl.

She scoffed, taking a seat, "I was. But I have news about your favorite Jedi." she said, her hood still drawn around her face.

"Oh?" he replied, "And what news could you possibly have for me at this hour?" he asked.

"I was just in the hangar bay below, and found him and my favorite girl apologizing to each other." she said.

The Chancellor scowled, "How did that happen?" he asked her gruffly, prompting her into a shortened version of the tale.

* * *

Ozara sat at her desk the next morning, finishing her last report on the situation on Nelvaan – which would conclude her reports on the Outer Rim sieges for the time being. Senator Organa had decided that she needed some time off, though Ozara had strong suspicions that it had to do with a request from her family... she had been looking too sickly. With a sigh, she stretched her arms above her head, her mind wandering to the night before.

In her opinion, it had gone better than expected – as Anakin seemed to have decided not to hold too much of a grudge against her. But she wasn't quite sure where their friendship would go from there. They had been too close romantic-wise, possibly breaking that rather thin cord which had held their relationship together. Could they really return to the friendship they had before? She didn't know, nor did she wish to think too hard on the matter.

She stood, picking up her report – she would need to take it to the Senate buildings... but first she had to leave Killian with Leiana. It was no longer than ten minutes before she was at Senator Amidala's apartment – due to the fact that no one was in their family's.

"Modryb cynhyrfu?" Killian asked shyly.

"Modryb isn't upset, Nai." Ozara replied, "Tense perhaps, but not upset." Killian then asked why she was tense, but she did not have time to answer as the blue hues of Senator Amidala's apartment could now be seen as the doors slid open.

Killian quickly ran out, calling for Leiana. Padmé, however, was the one which came into the room.

"Killian!" she exclaimed, bending down to his height. "Have you come to see your Modrim?"

"Modryb" Ozara corrected, "And yes he is." her tone was cold, not particularly pleased with seeing the Senator. "Is my sister here?"

"Yes, she is. She's on her way, and sent me to see you first." Padmé replied, running a hand through Killian's hair in a reminiscent way. Ozara shuddered. There was something about the Senator which made her uneasy – though she would never tell anyone.

"Well, then I shall get going. I have a report I must give to Senator Organa." the Ergonian said, turning around to leave.

"Ozara wait!" Padmé called after her, causing her to turn around, her eyes like ice.

"Yes, Milady?"

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Padmé asked.

Ozara smirked, "I find any attempt to talk with you to be in the worst possible taste." she retorted.

"But, Ozara, its been so many years." Padmé sounded pleading.

"Then why bring it up?"

"Because I'm sorry. I truly am." Padmé apologized.

"For what, Milady?" Ozara inquired.

"For what happened all those years ago. I never meant to have caused trouble, I only thought I was helping you."

The younger woman chuckled, "Oh, Padmé you were impeccable. I especially enjoyed the fact that he left me and ran straight to you. That was a classy touch, though not surprising, you have always been the one his fancy turned to." she said without malice.

"I never planned for him to come, if that is what you meant. I wanted you two to be together." the Senator replied.

"Is that so? Please, Padmé, I knew you were rather upset by Anakin's choice. You wanted him to choose you, and he chose me. You did it out of jealousy, I've concluded – though I may be wrong. You knew what I would do, just as you knew how he would react. At first I thought you might have truly been happy for us, but after I found out that you had lied to me, I began to think the opposite. After all, what is a senator's daughter to a Queen? Rank wise, I am lower than you." Ozara quipped. "Not that Anakin cares for that, or ever did – but you do."

Padmé was silent, Killian looking between the two of them. It was at that moment that Leiana came in.

"Ozara! I'm sorry I took so long, I'm afraid the holotransmission to the Senate Building took longer to wrap up than expected. Mas Amedda is harder to work with when it comes to planning the meetings between the Chancellor and the Senator here." Leiana said.

"I understand." Ozara replied coolly, "Its always hard for me. Amedda has made it perfectly clear he doesn't like me very much."

"Must be a family thing." Padmé commented, causing Leiana to chuckle, but Ozara simply fixed her with a curious stare."But we don't want to keep you waiting, Ms. Peregrine."

Ozara smiled good-naturedly, "Of course not, Senator. I shall get going." she said, motioning for Killian to go with Leiana. The boy obeyed, and soon was clasping Leiana's side instead of Padmé's.

"Traitor." Padmé jokingly said.

"Takes one to know one." Ozara retorted, quickly leaving the apartment before anyone could reply. Upon the doors shutting she let out a breath and started chuckling, somewhat enthused that she had been able to say that – aloud.

* * *

The training room at the Jedi temple proved to be a perfect spot for Anakin to vent his anger. Sure, everything had gone well the night before, and now he was even on speaking terms with Ozara – but that did not mean that he was at all pleased with the way Obi-Wan had handled things. The practice droid very nearly wound up with a missing arm, almost got decapitated, and had to dodge Anakin's vengeful swipes on more than one occasion.

Anakin's thoughts overwhelmed him, he knew not where to turn. His anger was slightly fueled by the fact that he had been left in the dark for three years – albeit, of his own determined will – but still, Obi-Wan should have had the decency to tell him that Ozara had never been married in the first place! He swiped at the droid again, this time his saber met the resistance of another.

"Hello Skywalker, sparring out of frustration, eh?" Jax Pavan greeted, his brown eyes glinting in mischief. Anakin smirked.

"If only you knew, Pavan." he replied, quickly adapting his method to fight with his padawan friend. Jax moved backwards, his saber meeting each of Anakin's spars with one of his own.

"Care to share?" Jax asked, his core-accent sounding somewhat haughty.

Anakin chuckled, "Not particularly." he answered, "At least, not the specifics." he continued, quickly flipping his saber, so as to make it almost meet the other man's neck. Jax counteracted it, swinging his saber to the left, moving to the right, ducking under Anakin's swipe, flipping up and over the Knight, landing on the other side, and making his own swipe at Anakin's arm. Of course, the Knight blocked it with a smile "Impressive. Most impressive." he said.

"Thank you, I've worked hard to become so." Jax quipped, his moves causing the Jedi Knight to move backwards slightly.

"Don't get cocky." Anakin warned.

"Says the cockiest cockerel of the perch." Jax retorted, causing Anakin to laugh at his making fun of his pride.

"Well, we can't all be humble." the Knight replied.

Jax scoffed, "I'm not going there, mate." he said, quickly spinning away from Anakin's saber, but soon found himself on the ground, and his own saber soon in Anakin's grasp. "Now, c'mon, that can't possibly be fair!" he exclaimed, referring to the fact that Anakin had tripped him.

"All's fair in love and war." Anakin said with a shrug, helping his friend to his feet and giving him back his lightsaber.

Dark brown brows scrunched together, "Now what's this all about?" Jax asked, "I haven't seen you this irritated since Zan Arbor. What's wrong, mate?"

Anakin shrugged, "I can't tell you everything, but I can tell you some." he said vaguely.

"Hmm... well, at least I'm more informed than I was five minutes ago. Though I seem to have lost the information." Jax replied with sarcasm.

The knight ignored him, "What would you say if someone had... information about someone you cared about – a close friend – for three years watched you slowly try to destroy yourself, and kept it from you all the same?" he asked.

The Padawan thought for a moment, "I wouldn't be very happy with the person withholding critical, need to know, information. But I'd ask them why, most likely. Why do you ask?" he inquired.

"Because this person then presumed to try and 'help' you, by bringing you in the room with the friend you have not heard anything about – and much to your chagrin, you wound up doing just what the person with the information wanted. Now, how do you feel about this person?" Anakin continued.

Jax drew his eyebrows together again, "I doubt I'd rely on my feelings too much. But I suppose my initial emotion would be anger, followed by puzzlement – after all, why would someone want to keep the information. So I'd find out personally." he said, "Anakin, is there something going on?"

"No, its all hypothetical." Anakin replied, looking at Jax's skeptical look, "Actually there is something going on, I'm just not telling you." he confessed.

The padawan had a 'aha' moment, his brows still scrunched in confusion. "So, what's going on?" he asked again.

"Nothing of importance to you." Anakin replied.

"Then why did you ask?"

"Second opinion, I want to know what a logical person like you would do in my scenario." Anakin said with a shrug.

Jax blinked, "Right."

"Glad you understand." Anakin replied, smirking as he realized that he had quoted Ozara's favorite statement to the confused. He looked at Jax for a moment, suddenly clapping him on the back. "Well, thank you Jax. That's all I wanted to know." he said with a smile, standing and beginning to walk away.

"Hold on! Hold on a moment." Jax called after him, stopping him, "What is this about, Anakin? Who's been holding back information?"

"Can't tell you."

"Oh come on! As a friend, just tell me!" he insisted.

"Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon." Anakin answered after a pause.

"Why?"

Anakin shrugged, "I don't know, but I'm going to find out." he replied, about to leave once more.

"Wait, why would they be lying to you about... whoever it is they're lying about?" Jax asked, "Furthermore... who is it they're lying about?"

"To the first question: I don't know. But I think that Obi-Wan will talk to me, I just have to give him some silence and he'll want to 'set the record straight'. To the second: I told you I can't tell you the specs. Sorry, Jax, but I did give you fair warning." Anakin replied, leaving the training room with a last 'Goodbye'...

...and a puzzled Jax Pavan.

* * *

Obi-Wan wasn't hard to find, as he was in the Archive Room, talking to Zett Jukassa.

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin called to him, momentarily puling his attention away from the boy. The other Knight nodded, and put a hand up telling his friend to wait.

The conversation was over within a minute, Zett and Obi-Wan going in two different directions. The boy's face beaming in a large smile. "Hello, Anakin." Obi-Wan greeted tentatively, he was still unsure just how angry Anakin was with him.

"What was that about?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan glanced in the direction where Zett had disappeared, "I've, uh... I've been considering taking on a Padawan." he answered. Anakin's eyebrows rose.

"Well, well, that's something I've been expecting for several years. I take it you have chosen Jukassa?" Anakin replied.

"Yes, I still have to run it by the Council – but I think they'll allow it. The boy has no master at present anyhow. I think they'll let me teach him." Obi-Wan said, uncertainty tainting the edges of his tone.

"My congratulations. No doubt you'll be on the Council and be made a master in no time, with that accomplished." Anakin retorted with slight sarcasm.

The older man rolled his eyes, "You're very funny." he said with all seriousness. "You told me that twelve years ago."

Anakin shrugged, "It is inevitable. You're one of the best." he said with a smile.

Obi-Wan was taken aback at first, "Thank you, Anakin. Though you could probably say that about seventy-five-percent of the Jedi initiates." he replied, quite surprised at the compliment.

"I wasn't talking about them, I was talking about you." Anakin replied, as they both lapsed into a few moments of awkward silence. It was Obi-Wan who spoke first, as Anakin had planned.

"Anakin, I'm sorry about last night, we didn't mean to upset you – though we knew it was probably going to happen – we just wanted to put you back where you were a few years ago." Obi-Wan said, Anakin stayed silent, so he went on. "I mean, honestly Anakin, you were frightening on this last mission – and the one before that... and the one before that – and Qui-Gon and I were beginning to worry about you. I didn't know about the dinner until we returned to Coruscant, but when I did; Leiana and I decided it was the best to do for the two of you." he explained.

Anakin smiled, "I know you did." he said, happy that Obi-Wan wasn't reluctant to share his reasoning of his own accord. "I'm... sorry for the way I acted yesterday. I am grateful for what you did, despite myself. I realize you only wanted to help us. And, all in all, I think it worked out for the best." he said, Obi-Wan smiled slightly. "But I do have a question."

"What's that?" Obi-Wan inquired.

"Why didn't you tell me she wasn't married?" he asked, asking his most direct question.

Obi-Wan sighed, "You didn't listen to me when I did try and tell you. Qui-Gon said that considering you had no intention of listening, I shouldn't push it. You'd find out eventually, after all." he answered.

Anakin shook his head in regret, he hadn't been told because it was obvious he didn't want to know. "Yeah, sorry about that." he apologized.

The other knight clapped him on the shoulder, "Its alright." he said with a wide smile – a wide smile for Obi-Wan that is; which amounted to a grin.

"Whose idea was it anyways?" Anakin asked.

"Leiana's," Obi-Wan answered with a somewhat distant look in his eyes, "She'd gotten tired of watching Ozara look sickly while we were on the Outer Rim, but wasn't sure how to get you to come. I was informed of the dinner by Qui-Gon and talked to her. I told her of your suicidal nature, she made up her mind, it went from there."

"Hence the mental talk between the two of you." Anakin concluded. Obi-Wan chuckled, affirming his friend's conclusion."When did that happen by the way?"

"Two years ago. I would tell you the story... but its a bit long." the older man said with a blush.

Anakin laughed, "Don't worry, I won't ask." he said, with an afterthought of: "Yet." which caused Obi-Wan to shake his head and Anakin to laugh a bit more – which was soon silenced with a sharp 'Shh' from Jocasta Nu.

The brother-like friends walked out of the Archives in silence.

* * *

A Baudo-class starship landed on the docking station on Coruscant. The ship gave the opinion of it being from a higher class of persons, as its customizations from the maker were clearly seen in the wing guns. The ramp descended from the ship, and three people filed out – two men and a woman – greeted by Senator Bail Organa.

The brunette stranger, who looked no older than forty – if he even was that – smiled at the Senator in greeting, motioning to the twenty-something year old woman beside him. She smiled at the Senator, a faint 'Its good to see you again, Senator Organa, I hope all is well with you and your family?' coming from her.

Fifty feet away, a young man stood with one of the twenty year old technicians. As the strangers arrived, he stopped his conversation on the hyperdrive of his ship, and asked who they were. In annoyance the technician turned around to see what the man was referring to.

"Well, that one in the gray is Senator Organa." the technicians said, earning a glare from the young man. "The others..." he trailed off, looking closely at the group. He nudged one of his friends, who knew everything there was to know about the wealthy of Coruscant. The twenty-six year old man looked at the newly arrived subjects of interest for a moment, scrutinizing their appearances.

"Senator Farrel of Elenion, just assigned to the Senate due to the planet's coming into the Republic." the second technician said, "Outer Rimmer, I think. Senator Organa has been helping the planet to get into the Republic's good graces."

"Gamblers, the lot of them. Its like Tatooine only more of a jungle." the first technician put in.

"And the woman?" the man asked.

"His assistant, I think." the technician replied, "My brother works in the Senate Archives, that's how I know so much." he continued at the young man's quizzical gaze.

"I thought that Ozara Peregrine was Senator Organa's assistant?" the young man asked, thoroughly confused.

"Peregrine? Whatever gave you that idea?" the technician asked with a raised brow.

"Look at her!" the young man insisted.

Both technicians laugh, "No, that's not Miss Peregrine. I believe her name is Idriya Thaxton. Though I believe they know each other." the second technician replied.

"Look like they're twins, don't they?" the first technician commented.

"Maybe they are." the second replied.

"They're not." the young man interjected in a very declaratory manner.

The other men looked at him quizzically. "Excuse me, sir, but how exactly would you know?" the second technician inquired, "I was under the impression you didn't know Miss Thaxton."

"I don't." the man replied, "I know Miss Peregrine, she only has three sisters – and none of them are her twin."

"If you know Miss Peregrine, then how could you think that girl was Miss Peregrine? Can't you see the difference between them?" the first technician asked.

"Like you said: they look alike. Fifty feet of distance confuses one." the young man said, throwing on his jacket and walking toward his ship.

The technicians were left to look between the man and the group.

"Who did he say he was, Erik?" the first technician asked.

Erik shook his head, "I don't think he did, Gar. But based upon his attitude when he asked about the hyperdrive, I'd say he's a Solo." he replied.

"You sure about that?" Garen asked.

His friend looked toward the supposed 'Solo', watching as he started working on his ship. "Oh yeah, no doubt about it." he answered assuredly, "Lets get back to work, Gar. I plan to get home early tonight."


	47. Chapter 47

Qui-Gon Jinn sat in the training room of the Jedi Temple with Obi-Wan, watching as Zhane sparred with Zett Jukassa – Obi-Wan's newly appointed padawan. He smiled as he realized that his once-apprentice was now a master, how times had changed.

"What are you thinking of Master?" Obi-Wan asked.

Qui-Gon shook his head, "It seems only yesterday you and Anakin were sparring in the same fashion. Two padawans, the best of friends... sparring both physically and mentally. Like them. Zhane is like Anakin, and Zett is quite a bit like you." he said with a chuckle, just as a vocal jab from Zhane took away Zett's concentration enough for Zhane to swipe his legs out from under him.

"Hey!" Zett shouted at the younger boy as he fell unceremoniously onto the ground.

"See? My point is proven." Qui-Gon said motioning to the two, Obi-Wan ducked his head to hide his laughter as the padawans picked themselves up and began again. "I wonder if Anakin will ever get a padawan of his own." Qui-Gon mused.

"I doubt the Council would allow it." Obi-Wan retorted, "He's too headstrong, and would create a breed of headstrong padawans." Qui-Gon lapsed into silence, "Is something wrong, Master." Obi-Wan asked.

"I'm thinking of taking on another padawan." he said, earning a shocked look from Obi-Wan.

"A – another, Master? Who?" he asked.

"Killian Peregrine, surely you have sensed his Force sensitivity." Qui-Gon said.

Obi-Wan nodded, "I have. I know Master Windu attempted to get the boy as an initiate a year or two ago, but Ozara refused to allow it." he said.

"So she did." Qui-Gon said, "But I think I may be able to convince her."

"No offense, Master, but I don't think you could do it." Obi-Wan replied.

Qui-Gon looked at him in puzzlement, "Why ever not?" he inquired.

"She's a determined girl, Master. She's not likely to allow it, at least that's what she said when I asked her a few days ago. He was my first choice, and I thought of taking him on as a padawan myself." the younger man replied.

"I'll ask her. They boy has potential, I'm not going to let him lose it." Qui-Gon said.

"I wish you all the luck in the universe, Master. She's as stubborn as a Tautaun, with a temper to match." Obi-Wan said with a chuckle. Qui-Gon joined him in his mirth, suddenly turning as a cry came from Zhane – Zett standing over him triumphantly.

"Never underestimate a Jukassa." Zett proclaimed.

"Really?" Zhane replied, earning a curious look from Zett. "Perhaps you have underestimated the abilities of an Andarine?" Zhane continued, his lightsaber hovering precariously to the right of Zett's neck. The older boy turned his head at the buzz of the lightsaber next to his ear.

The sound of Zett groaning as the Master's chuckles echoed through the room.

* * *

Chancellor Palpatine straightened his robes, preparing his meeting with Senator Peregrine. It had been several years since the beginning of the Clone Wars, but now Senator Peregrine was beginning to encroach on his plans – he was beginning to suspect that one person was behind the war, and was determined to find out 'who'.

He needed to move quickly, somehow get the Senator away from him, for he knew that if Tristan found out just how the Separatists were beginning to be played – and the Republic along with them – he would not hesitate to do something about it. Palpatine smiled, a diversion would suit quite nicely. He chuckled, pleased with how he could play both sides, and be able to keep them both in the dark. It was now time to divert the Senator away from himself – and to the newly arrived Senator from Elenion.

"Your excellency, Senator Peregrine is here." Mas Amedda informed.

"Thank you, Mas, send him in." the Chancellor replied, watching as the doors slid open to reveal the Senator. "Ah, Tristan, how marvelous to see you." he greeted with a wide smile.

Tristan bowed in respect, "Your excellency, I was surprised you wished to see me." he said, "Usually Senator Organa is included in your invitations."

The Chancellor smiled, then turned somber, "Yes, well, I needed to speak with you alone." he said, "Sit down Tristan."

Senator Peregrine did as ordered, noting the serious expression on the Chancellor's face. "What is it?" he asked.

Palpatine sensed the tension in the Senator, and tinkered with his emotions, using the Force ever so slightly. "Senator, I have just received some very bad news. Apparently, you have enemies that view you as a threat."

"That's not new news." Tristan interrupted.

"Ah, I won't disagree with you there. But that's not what I was going to say." Palpatine said. "Have you heard of the newly arrived senator from Elenion?"

"Senator Farrel?" Peregrine asked, gaining a confirmation from the Chancellor, "Yes, I asked Camille to arrange a meeting sometime next week. He's been busy these last three days."

"Your daughter knows him, doesn't she? I do believe that Senator Organa has helped the new Senator bring the system into the Republic." Palpatine said.

Tristan nodded, "Yes, Ozara was apparently quite influential to bringing the system into the Republic. Something about us needing more allies on the Outer Rim, and Elenion would be a good ally." he said.

"And I'm sure Ms. Peregrine has only the purest of intentions at heart." Palpatine continued, watching as Peregrine beamed with pride at the mention of his daughter. "But do you know why they elected a Senator and sent him here?"

Tristan furrowed his dark brows, "To strengthen ties between the Republic and Elenion, I believe." he replied, "That is why every system does the same."

"And you would be correct – or at least that was the idea. As it turns out, I have it on good authority that Senator Farrel is not who he seems. For instance, he went to Elenion under... strange circumstances."

"Oh?" Senator Peregrine's interest was piqued. "What do you mean?"

The Chancellor sat at his desk, picking up a holopad, "Have you seen this?" he asked, passing it to the other man. The Senator glanced at the pad, reading the words for a few moments.

"He's from Elenion, I'd be surprised if his record was completely clean." said Tristan, "Elenion is known for being as filled with outcasts and criminals. For them to even join the Republic was surprising."

Palpatine nodded, "Of course, but did you notice that Senator Farrel appeared to just... appear? He has no record to speak of, no family to speak of. He just appeared when the transactions for joining the Republic began to be contemplated. Very strange in my opinion." he said.

Senator Peregrine took the information in, pausing for just a moment. "I'll speak to Bail about this, I'm not sure what he knows about the new Senator, but I'm sure we'll get to the bottom of this." he said.

The Chancellor smiled, "I'm glad I could confide this in you. I'm not sure who this man is, and if it is nothing – then I'm sure that we'll be relieved. If not..." he trailed off.

"I understand, Chancellor." Tristan said, already planning on how to find out just 'who' Senator Farrel was.

"Now, onto another matter..." the Chancellor continued on, quite pleased with himself for setting Senator Peregrine on Senator Farrel's tail without a glitch.

* * *

"Honestly?" Ozara asked through her laughter as Anakin described a rather humorous episode of spying which included a frilly gown and long wig.

"That is not funny!" Anakin whined, "Do you think I liked dressing up as a girl?"

"Well, no, but – Anakin, think of it from an outsider's point of view. I can imagine – you – at a party for diplomats. Dressed, supposedly inconspicuously, as a –" Ozara couldn't finish her statement as she erupted once more into a fit of laughter.

Anakin stared at her, unable to prevent a smile himself at her amusement. He had come to the Organa apartment two days previous, worried about just how they would be able to talk with one another after they had been romantically involved. But it seemed that Ozara was happy to play cold and disinterested – that is, until he began to talk to tell her of his missions. Slowly but surely she began to warm to him, her conversation easier than before. There was still an underlying sense of tension between them, but they ignored it for the most part. Thought, much to his chagrin, it seemed that him dressing up as a girl to try to infiltrate a palace was the most amusing story for her.

"And then you said you were a princess from a make-believe planet! I can't believe you did that!" she said once her giggles had subsided.

"Well, every once in a while the Council likes to torment its most wayward Padawans." he said.

"Torment?" she repeated, "Seriously Anakin? Torment?" her look was one of skepticism.

He chuckled, "Yes. Torment." he replied, sipping his drink. She shook her head.

"Well, I'm surprised they didn't just use a girl to do it." she said, "That would have been easier."

"Easier, yes." Anakin replied, "More amusing? No. Besides, a few of the masters like watching me squirm."

"Anakin! I think we both know that isn't true." she chastised, "Though you have always been up to no good." she said.

He shrugged, "I shall not disagree with you there. But surely you have a few amusing stories yourself over the last few years." he said, "I've been talking too long and my throat is sore."

She smirked, "Alright... let me think – oh, I have one. So one time, the Senator and I wound up on a – uh – diplomatic mission on the mid rim..."

Laughing at each other's tales was how they were found by Senator Organa later on. "Enjoying yourselves?" he asked as he took off his coat.

"Yes, sir. I was just telling Knight Skywalker here about our little trip to visit Kashyyyk" Ozara replied with a large smile on her face.

Bail shuddered, "Don't remind me." he said, sitting down.

Anakin's golden eyebrow rose, "You were right, Ms. Peregrine. He's still embarrassed about it – though under the circumstances, I'm not surprised." he said looking at Senator Organa, whose ears had turned a vibrant shade of red.

Ozara chuckled, turning to the Senator and standing up to get him a drink. "How was your meeting with Senator Farrel, Senator?" she inquired.

"It went well. Though he told me he would like someone to show him around Coruscant. I volunteered you, I hope you don't mind." Bail answered.

Ozara shrugged, "I have no plans." she said, glancing at Anakin – whose face had suddenly turned stony. She instantly winced, but said nothing as Senator Organa told her what time to be at Senator Farrel's apartment. He continued to talk about the Senate meeting.

Anakin's comm link beeped, and Anakin opened it up. "Yes, Obi-Wan?" he asked, walking out onto the terrace.

"Anakin, where are you?" Obi-Wan's voice crackled.

A smile crept onto the Knight's face, "Oh, you know. I'm in Coruscant's underbelly – you should check out the cantinas down here. They've completely changed over the last few years. In fact –"

"Anakin, I'm not interested in the state of the cantinas of Coruscant. Besides, you aren't supposed to be there." his friend interrupted.

"Well, you asked." Anakin replied, "But if you really want to know, I'm not in a cantina."

"Then where are you?"

"Bail Organa's apartment." Anakin could practically see Obi-Wan's blue eyes roll.

"My respects to the Senator, tell him I'm afraid I will have to take away his company. The Council wishes to see us. Apparently they have a new mission for us, a very serious mission." Obi-Wan's voice crackled.

"I'll be right there." Anakin replied, "Do you know what it's about?" he asked.

"I'll tell you when you get here." Obi-Wan replied, "I'll see you at the Council chambers."

"Bye." Anakin said, walking back into the apartment. Senator Organa had just gone into his room when he returned, "I'm afraid the Council requires me. We're going on another mission."

Ozara nodded slowly, "That was a short lived." she commented. "Well, I hope your mission goes well." she finished, extending her hand in friendship.

"Thank you." he replied, causing for them to lapse into uncomfortable silence.

"You better go." Ozara said quietly, causing Anakin to nod and head out.

"Anakin!" she called after him, "May the Force be with you."

He smiled, "Goodbye, Zar." he replied walking into the elevator. For a brief moment, he slipped into her mind. 'Take care.' he added.

Ozara jumped when she heard his voice in her mind, 'Take care yourself, Anakin.' she replied as he slipped back out and jumped into his speeder. She walked out onto the veranda and looked down to see him leave the hangar.

"Just come home." she added to the gentle breeze of Coruscant before walking back into the apartment.

* * *

"So where are we headed?" Anakin asked Obi-Wan as soon as he walked in.

"Zygerria" Obi-Wan answered, while walking toward the Council chambers, causing Anakin to shudder. It was a slave-trading planet, which Anakin on more than one occasion wished he could just blow to smithereens.

"Why?" he asked, walking alongside his friend. "Didn't we take care of them before?"

"Not enough, obviously. But I'll let Master Windu explain it further." Obi-Wan replied, "And its just you." Anakin stopped in his tracks.

"What? You're not coming with me?" he asked.

Obi-Wan sighed, "Anakin, I now have a padawan. I'm not going on any missions for at least another few months. The bond needs to strengthen, then our team will begin going on missions." he said.

Anakin clenched his jaw, "I can't believe this. We've not been split up before." he said.

"Well, you're a knight and I'm a master with a padawan now. It was bound to happen at some point." Obi-Wan said, "Its not going to be too big, there is someone assigned by the council for you to work with."

"Who?"

"Olin." Obi-Wan answered tenatively, causing Anakin to begin to swear in Huttese.

"Ferus Olin?" he confirmed, "Whose bright idea was this cause I'm going to kill them?" he asked.

Obi-Wan shrugged, "I have no idea. But that is the plan." he replied as the subject of the conversation walked in.

"Hello Skywalker." he said with grit teeth.

"Olin." Anakin hissed back. "I'm surprised to see you accepted this."

Ferus scoffed, "I always said I'd be watching you." he retorted.

"So you did. Just as long as you remember I am now your superior." Anakin spat back.

"Well, I can see you two will be getting along nicely. The Council is waiting." Obi-Wan interrupted before Ferus could retort. "Anakin. Now."

With a fierce glare toward the ex-Jedi, Anakin turned around and followed Obi-Wan in, hearing Ferus' last statement ever so quietly:

"Ah yes, we will be getting along splendidly Master Kenobi."

* * *

The elevator doors opened on floor 875 – Senator Farrel's newly appointed apartment – Ozara stepped out. "Idriya? Senator Farrell?" she called into the modestly decorated room, hoping that no one was there; but taking no chances with informality if anyone was.

Her twin, in all but blood, stepped from around the corner, a wide smile stretched across her face. "Ozara!" she greeted, claiming the other woman in an embrace. "I was beginning to wonder when you'd be here. The Senator has been wild with concern, was about to holo Senator Organa's apartment, though I told him not to be worried – you were probably busy. As we all know, Bail is rather the work-crazed person." Idriya replied.

Ozara chuckled, "He has always been like that, so don't be surprised." she said in an all-knowing tone, "Speaking of – where is he?"

Idriya pointed in the general direction of the end of the apartment. "He's been expecting you." she said, going in the other direction. Ozara smiled as she neared the Senator's room, cautiously, she knocked.

"Come in." she heard from the inside, and with a hiss the door opened. Senator Farrel's brown eyes twinkled as he saw who it was. "Well, well, Ozara, you finally decided to come?"

"I've been busy, my dear. How was your trip?" Ozara replied as the doors hissed shut.

"It was well, though Elenion was not the best place to leave from. How about you?" he answered.

Ozara scoffed, "I've had an eventful few days. The family has been plotting against me." in a few strides she crossed the distance between them and embraced him. "I've missed you, your son has been a brat for the last few weeks. I regretted telling him you were coming. You'll see him tomorrow." she told him before he could ask.

He chuckled and kissed her hair, "My dear little sister complaining over her nephew's wanting to see me?" he 'tsked, "Jealous are we?"  
"Me jealous? Never." she retorted.

"Right, you are not of a jealous nature. You just don't like Senator Amidala because... of her hair." he mocked.

"Varian!" she shouted in vain, as their happiness to see each other not allowing her to truly be upset with him.


	48. Chapter 48

Three weeks. Three weeks miserable little weeks, and Anakin was furious with the entire mission which he was on. He hated slavery, hated it with a passion, and couldn't wait until all of this was over. Being as this planet was one of the hubs of slavery in the galaxy, Anakin was more tense than usual. The bane of his life, a prison without walls or a door to leave if you wanted – he wished all the slavers could be banished to the void, to live out their torments in loneliness, living out what they doled out in glee.

 _"_ _Now, Anakin, that's not your decision. You have no right to deal out death and judgement."_ He could hear Ozara's voice say, it was almost amusing, her voice was his conscious over the last few weeks; telling him not to kill someone, to give mercy when he really wished to just behead the guard who kept the slaves prisoner. Although he would never admit it aloud, he (somewhat) missed her. For the first time he regretted tossing her necklace away all those years ago, it used to help calm him in the past – now he had no memento to sooth his anger. 'It would have been nice to have right now.'

"Problem, Skywalker?" Ferus Olin called from ten feet away.

Blue eyes shot bolts of lightning at his companion, "No, not at all. We're just on a planet which is run by slave-traders – something which has never set well for me – and our mission is to bring them out of hiding. We just freed a complex owned by one of the biggest crime lords of the galaxy after Jabba the Hutt, we can't find him, we're currently being tracked by his personal assassin, and we have a bounty on our heads. No, nothing is the problem – I'd say multiple things are the problem." he spat sarcastically.

Ferus chuckled, "You're so bright and cheery today." he replied in equal tone.

"You're confusing me with Obi-Wani, I've never had a 'sunny disposition'" Anakin shot back, his frustration beginning to wear on him. He just wanted to get back to Coruscant – but knew he had to finish this first. He was hungry, he was tired, his muscles ached, and he despised the weather. He would never agree to voice his thoughts, but for once he preferred Tatooine – this was torture without the benefit of being a prisoner. At least he'd be able to eat if he was rotting away in a prison, albeit rotten food.

"General Skywalker," Captain Rex caught Anakin's attention, "We have found the location of Jorg Car'das. He's hiding deep in the forest, in a clearing that has the ancient ruins of Tyer. Apparently one of our sonar detectors found them, they're about twenty feet underground – our slave trader should be with him."

"Thank you, Rex." Anakin replied, "We'll be there." Rex moved away from the two commanders.

"Well, _General,_ what's your plan?" Ferus asked mocking Anakin's rank as usual.

"Well, _Commander,_ " Anakin mocked back, "We shall find out where this Car'das is, and if Corleac is with him, then we shall take them both back to Coruscant for a proper trial. If Corleac isn't with him, then we will find Corleac, go back to Coruscant and give him a proper trial. Weren't you debriefed before we left Coruscant?"

Ferus glared hard at the Jedi, "Yes, all-knowing Knight, I was debriefed, and I am aware of the ultimate goal. I'm asking about right now."

Anakin glared back, "I'm still thinking." he retorted, "Until I have an idea, send a holo to Coruscant, I want the Order to know our progress." Ferus grunted in irritation at the Jedi, but did as ordered – after all, they were on the same side, it wouldn't do for the enemy to know they were divided.

He closed his eyes, using the Force to stretch deep into the forest. He could sense five people: three men, a woman, and her child. He could vaguely sense that the woman and child were there against their wills – a nauseas feeling plagued him as he was reminded of his mother and himself before Gardulla the Hutt. He could recollect the fear of the unknown. He would never forgive himself if he did not do something about it. It was now only a matter of reaching them, which brought him to another point –

"The holo has been sent." Ferus said abruptly from behind, breaking Anakin's thoughts. "Master Windu gave the go-ahead, and told us to be safe. He wants them all alive, though – Skywalker, are you alright?" his voice showed his slight concern for the other man.

The Knight's eyes glared hard at the Commander, "That's the second time in an hour you've asked me that, Olin. I've already answered you." he sighed, "Sorry, Olin, my nerves are a bit frayed." he apologized.

Ferus was shocked, he wasn't quite sure when the last time Anakin was sorry to him for his behavior. "I'll say, what with you being all apologetic. What's troubling you? Would you like to talk about it?" he offered gently. But Anakin just shook his head.

"No, I don't. Now, what was the rest of the message from Master Windu?" he replied, cutting off all personal inquiries.

But Ferus was wary now. He was not quite sure what was troubling the Knight – other than the obvious – but he knew that there was something wrong. "He recommends we attack tonight..."

* * *

High in the pinnacles of the Jedi Temple, Mace Windu and Master Yoda were conversing after the Council Meeting.

"Strange things, Chancellor Palpatine is planning. Very strange." Master Yoda mused. "Especially for Senator Peregrine and his daughters."

"He has taken a keen interest in the family. A worrisome interest according to the elder Miss Peregrine. Though I think there is more to the Chancellor than meets the eye." Master Windu said pointedly.

"Oh?" Master Yoda replied, "Do explain."

"Apparently he has a specific visitor to his apartment, a cloaked visitor who keeps their face hidden. This same person has been seen in the Senate buildings, near both Senator Peregrine's and Senator Organa's boxes. They have also been spotted near Senator Amidala's, where they do not return from." Mace replied.

"A connection, perhaps? Know we, this cloaked vistor?"

"They have only appeared on three occasions on the holorecording system of the Senate building, and twice at the Chancellors; neither one was of good enough quality to tell who it was. Though from what we can tell, its a woman." Windu replied, "What do you think they could possibly want?"

Yoda 'hmm'd. "Evident it is that there is a connection to Senator Amidala. And one of her handmaidens, they are not. Hmm."

Master Windu took a deep breath in remembrance, "Do you remember how Obi-Wan told us that Darth Tyranus said there was someone in the Senate who was in tune to the Dark Side?" he asked.

"Yes. But I doubt it is Senator Amidala. Assassinations they have tried, all failed. Kill one of their own, they probably would not." Yoda replied.

"Yes, I know. She is a great supporter for peace, and ending the war. But, is it possible that those plots were meant to bring her into our confidence – assuming that she is one of these people that Tyranus was referring to. If she isn't against us, and I am wrong – which I may be – then it might be in her best interest if we keep an eye on her." Windu explained his thinking.

Yoda nodded slowly, "Perhaps you are right. An eye on Chancellor Palpatine, and Senator Amidala, we must keep." he sighed, "Meditate on this I will."

"I understand." Mace replied, standing and leaving the room with a respectful bow. There was only one person he needed to talk to now – one person who might be able to recognize the hooded figure – he only hoped that Qui-Gon was done trying to convince her to allow her nephew to join the Order.

* * *

A sigh of frustration was emitted from the brunette Peregrine girl's lips, "Qui-Gon, you're the third Jedi to approach me on this. The first was Mace Windu, the second was Obi-Wan. I said no both times, you all should figure out my answer, and stop asking this of me." she said tersely.

"Ozara, Killian is quite talented, I've seen him, you have to allow this. Why waste the boy's natural talent?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Its not my place to answer regarding that, I am only his aunt." she replied.

"Then tell his father, wherever he is, and ask his permission." Qui-Gon replied, straining to hear her quiet, 'No.' "Why not?"

"I won't see his happiness destroyed." her voice barely above a whisper.

Qui-Gon nodded, "So that's what this is about. You're not happy over Anakin's lot regarding you."

"Not particularly." she sighed, "Qui-Gon, don't get me wrong. I adore the Jedi, quite literally, and I would want nothing more than a boy like Killian to be one. He has the potential, and he is quite apt at learning. Although I would miss him, if he were your apprentice I'm sure I wouldn't mind." she began, "However," her voice turned stern, "There are certain aspects to your code which I disapprove of. Aspects which I would not subject my nephew to, due to my beliefs on the matter. I don't want him to turn out like Anakin – in a love, but cannot love, respect; mind – In all other ways, I'm sure he'd turn out splendidly."

"You want him to marry, is that what you're saying. Because Jedi cannot have attachments in the... attraction sense, you do not want him to be one of us. Ozara, not to be blunt, but is that not trivial?" Qui-Gon asked.

Ozara chuckled, "Obi-Wan said something similar, but I am resolved. It is not as trivial as all that to me. Why? Because I would not want another young girl to have to live as I have, due to Killian's inability to love her. I won't do it. I just won't. Please try to understand, Qui-Gon, I may not make sense to you or anyone else – mostly because I'm not explaining myself fully. But I simply cannot allow it. I cannot put that burden on him, that, and his father does not agree with you either." she replied.

"Who is his father, Ozara?" Qui-Gon asked, watching as she stiffened with his question. "Who is his mother?" her eyes grew sorrowful.

"How little you all think of me, that I you think I would have a child outside of love."

"I didn't say that –"

"You meant it. You all do, all but Leiana – and that's because she knows the truth." she stood up, "You need not fear on that account, Master Jinn, Killian is not mine. Believe me when I say that. I will speak with his father on the matter once more, and if he agrees to allowing Killian to the Temple, I will bring him there. If not, do not expect an answer to your question."

Qui-Gon knew he had overstepped an invisible line, "I'm sorry, I suppose my curiosity got the best of me."he apologized, but Ozara was already wound up.

"No, Senator Amidala got the best of you." she snapped, "I am aware of her conniving rumors which she has spread about Killian's paternity. I was even told by Leiana that she was saying such things in front of you all the other night – in front of Anakin. To throw a cover of distrust before he had even seen me."

"It has nothing to do with –"

"Do you think she is not subtly planting seeds of mistrust and you all are not aware of them? Do you think she does not know just how to get me on my guard, that she does not know that Killian's paternity is a secret which will make me seem untrustworthy when I am asked? Have you already forgotten what she did three years ago? How she spread lies, and caused chaos, breaking relationships and bonds. You are my friend, Qui-Gon; you have mentored me in a way, and I trust you. Do me the honor of trusting me, and knowing things only as I am allowed to reveal them. Killian's father is not my secret, if it were, I would tell you straight-away." she ranted for a while.

"Forgive me, Ozara." Qui-Gon responded when she was done, "I was wrong to question who his parents are. I only hope that one day all will be revealed."

"When they can be, Qui-Gon, I will tell you, and not a moment before." she said, "I am sorry."

He nodded as Camilla strode in, "Master Windu is here to see you, Zar." she announced, walking into her room before Ozara could inquire 'why'.

"I wonder what he wants." she asked no one.

"I should probably go." Qui-Gon took his cue and stood, "I hope that my words today will not reflect badly on our friendship."

"You could do very little to break our friendship entirely. No matter how angry I am with you, I will always count you as a friend – and hope for the same." he smiled and walked out, allowing Master Windu in. "Master, I am surprised to see you. It has been quite some time since we last met, and not under pleasant circumstances."

Mace smiled, although he once was quite frustrated with the petite woman, he had to admit he liked her. "Yes, well, it is not under pleasant circumstances that I come to you now. Though you need not worry if it has to do with your nephew – though I'm sure that Master Jinn, judging by the look on his face, has received a very similar answer?" he said with amusement.

"He has. I'm afraid you all are rather persistent on very similar issues." she said smiling, she motioned to a couch, "Now, how can I help you?"

"My visit has to do with your being held hostage ten years ago." Mace declared, sitting down.

"Oh? What about it?" she asked, he pulled out a datapad, handing it to her.

"Can you recognize this person?" he asked as the holorecording of the hooded visitor in the Senate Buildings played.

Ozara's eyes turned to him, her face paler than usual, "I do. Why do you ask?"

* * *

The mission was over, and went quite smoothly if Anakin could say. They had got into the compound under the cover of darkness, he had disabled the recording systems so no one could see them, knocking out the guard in the process. The Slaver and Car'das had come with a little... aggressive negotiations, but not enough to harm them terribly. The slaves which had been with them were freed, a young woman and her son, and Ferus Olin took them back to their homeplanet – not that Anakin could remember which one it was.

Once they had returned to base, he had eaten, and fallen promptly asleep from exhaustion; not having a care in the universe. The next day, he was to return to Coruscant, at which point the prisoners would be handed over to the Senate for their trial. All-in-all, he was pleased. He had even managed to get the assassin which wouldn't leave him and Ferus alone...

However, his nightmares suddenly plagued him, nightmares which he had not been prey to since his mother – but this time, he saw Ozara. He had woken in a cold sweat, not liking what he had seen, but not remembering what it was exactly... except for one point... she was in danger. Not thinking twice, he dressed, leaving the barracks in no time and getting R2 to his ship.

"General Skywalker? What's going on?" Captain Rex asked behind him.

"I have to return to Coruscant. Follow in your transports in the morning, I'll see you there." Anakin replied, climbing up into the cockpit.

"General, you've been several days without rest, can it not wait?" Captain Rex shouted to him, trying to reason him out of his hasty departure.

"No, I can't stay another minute! Stick to your orders, Captain. I'll see you on Coruscant." he shouted as the cover slid over him, the ship lifted into the air and sped into the night. As soon as he left the atmosphere, he jumped to hyperspace. It would take him four hours, if he was fortunate – he only hoped he wasn't too late.

"Rex, what was that about?" Commander Tike asked.

Rex shook his head slowly, "I don't know.

* * *

"Goodnight, Senator. I'll have those blueprints for you in the morning." Ozara told Varian before she left the Senate building.

"Sounds good, I'll see you then, Miss Peregrine." he replied with a saucy smile as he kissed her knuckles. Ozara chuckled and playfully batted her lashes in response to keep up the charade – after all, to everyone else, they were not related. "Goodnight, sweet dreams."

"I hope so." she retorted as she climbed into the transport back to 500 Republica.

Unknown to her, a lone shadow snuck onto the transport to 500 Republica, hiding in the hangar once they landed.

"Goodnight Helse, my condolences to your wife." the shadow heard Ozara say to the pilot.

"Are you sure you'll be alright, Miss? Your family not being here and all?" he asked.

"I'll be fine, Helse, thanks for your concern. But I doubt that anything will happen, besides Leiana is only a few levels away – her, Senator Organa, and Senator Farrel. I'll manage without my family for one night." she replied with a chuckle.

"If you are sure Miss Peregrine, I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight." Helse replied as he got in his personal transport back to his own apartment.

The shadow watched as the young woman headed for the elevators, oblivious to prying eyes – the doors shut. Orders were orders, Sidious said she had to be stopped before she found out just what was going on. It was now just a matter of time, before the shadow could make its move... but now, it had to wait.


	49. Chapter 49

Killian was restless, albeit, in a very childish way. He wasn't sure just what was happening, but he knew that something wasn't right. He crept out of his room, and down the hall, "Modryb?" he whispered as he opened Ozara's door. "Modryb, wake up?"

Ozara groaned, "What's wrong Killi?" she asked sleepily.

"Something wrong." he informed her, "I sense it. Wake up." she sighed, picking him up and depositing him on the other side of the bed.

"What's wrong, Nai?" she asked.

"Dunno, something sin – sinis – sist –" he paused, knowing he wouldn't remember the word, "...bad."

"Bad? How?" Ozara inquired, becoming more and more awake. Killian shrugged in the dark, but Ozara could not see it. "Go to sleep, love, I'm sure its nothing." she said, allowing the darkness to overcome her, take her back to the world of dreams where she could have her hearts content without any conflict – but Killian would have none of it.

"Modryb, wake up!" he shouted loudly in her ear as he shoved her arm, causing her to open her eyes in shock.

'He's not usually this insistent.' she thought to herself, sitting up "Nai, what is going on?"

"Something bad, Modryb, you have to wake up!" he repeated himself, jumping off the bed and beginning to tug on her hand. Begrudgingly, Ozara stood up from her bed.

"I'm up, I'm up, I'm up." she told him, slipping on her robe, "This better not be a false alarm." she muttered to herself as Killian reached to turn on the lights. She shielded her eyes from the glare as he opened the door. "Killian? Where are you going?" she followed him into the great room, "Killian!" she whispered harshly around the corner. "Kil-"

Her blood froze as she heard the most bloodcurdling scream of her life... coming from her nephew. She ran into the room, her heart beating with terror of what might lay behind the corner. Her brown eyes widened as she took in the scene before her: Killian was being held, with a blaster to his throat, by a cloaked figure.

"Well, Ozara Peregrine, we meet again at last." the figure greeted, its voice distorted.

"Kacia Flure." Ozara replied coldly.

* * *

Anakin came out of hyperspace outside the Coruscanti atmosphere, quickly entering air-traffic. R2 beeped, "Not yet, R2, we're going to 500 Republica." Anakin replied, the droid asked another question; "That's fine, you can take the ship there if you want. Let Obi-Wan know where I am if you see him."

The red ship landed in the hangar bay of the enormous complex, Anakin springing from it like a cat. "Go ahead R2." he told the droid, who lifted the ship out of the hangar bay as Anakin raced to the elevator. He wasn't far into the building and he already felt something was off – he only hoped he wasn't too late.

The trip took longer than normal in his opinion, as most trips take when one is either excited or worried. His worry increased when he used the Force to check on the apartment and sensed one thing: fear. Reaching for his lightsaber, he prepared for whatever was going to be on the other side of those doors.

* * *

"You've grown since the last time we met." Kacia said, "Though I'm not surprised that you have grown to be a beautiful young woman. What? Aren't you glad to see me?"

"Glad, Ms. Flure?" Ozara repeated, "You are like a vase my father once owned – no matter how many times he got rid of it, it somehow kept winding up in his possession."

Kacia laughed lowly, "You have grown some gall as well as looks over the last decade, haven't you? I can't remember the last time someone compared me to a vase. What happened to it?" she inquired, enjoying their banter for a bit.

"The vase?" Ozara repeated, Kacia nodded, "I broke it after it came back for the fifth time."

"Too bad, this vase isn't going to break anytime soon." Kacia replied, "But do you know what I find interesting?"

"What?"

"That we are in the same position as we were ten years ago." Kacia said.

"Twelve years, actually, and how is that?" Ozara inquired.

"You are in the place of your dear father, in making a decision, and I have the perfect hostage to make you do my bidding." Kacia explained, pushing the blaster further into Killian's neck. "Poor boy, he looks very much like you. I wonder what his father will do when he finds his son dead..." Ozara could practically see the smile on Kacia's face – well, practically because she didn't actually know what Kacia looked like – "... at the choice of his sister."

Ozara stiffened, "Why am I not surprised that you know his relation to me?" she asked the older woman.

A distorted chuckle came from the woman opposite, "Because you know my ways, even though we only got to spend a little time together. Say, where is your Jedi protector? He saved you last time." she prodded.

"He's on a mission, and is probably not going to be back for another week." Ozara answered, wishing just this once that he would have been there. "Besides, he's not my protector anymore."

Kacia 'tsk'ed, "No? Well, that's too bad, I would have liked a challenge. But the poor man; to be able to save you from my grasp once, but not a second time." she taunted.

"What is it you want from me?" Ozara asked, her eyes keenly aware of the blaster's barrel at Killian's throat, of Kacia's finger which was haphazardly resting on the trigger, and of the death grip which would make it impossible for him to run out of the way.

The woman in black sensed Ozara's anxiety over the boy, and grinned beneath her mask. "I want you to go to Master Windu, take a look at those Holorecordings you viewed yesterday afternoon, and tell him you were mistaken." she said.

"Why should I do that?" Ozara countered, "What does it have to do with... whoever you are?"

"It would be in your best interest." Kacia replied, "And to the boy's." her blaster was shoved just a bit deeper into Killian's throat. "And as for your second question: what you saw today has everything to do with me. Which is why I am here tonight. Don't look any further into it, and the boy will remain unharmed; do, and I will not hesitate to kill every single one of your family – starting with dear Killian here."

Ozara was torn, and for the first time understood her father's decision all those years ago. "Why does this mean so much to you?" she asked, trying to buy herself time until she could come up with something else.

Kacia growled, "Why should I tell you that?" she asked rhetorically, "Time is running out, Ozara, my finger is getting tired." Ozara shook her head, trying to overcome the protective feelings for something more rational, something to quell the woman's lust for blood.

Suddenly, the blaster was no longer at Killian's throat, replaced by a scarlet lightsaber, "You try my patience, Ozara, make your choice." Kacia threatened lowly as Killian began to squirm from the heat of the blade.

"Modryb!" he cried out.

"Shh, Kili, mae'n iawn." Ozara cooed.

"Time's up." Kacia said with glee, "I'm sorry, Ozara." she pushed the boy an arm's length away and raised her hand slightly, blade blazing. "Say goodbye."

"No! Please!" Ozara cried.

With a hiss, a blue blade glowed in the hall behind Kacia. "I don't think you'll be hurting the boy today, Flure." the cold voice of Anakin Skywalker said, causing her to turn to him in disbelief.

Unknown to the both of them, Anakin had entered the apartment, and was watching as Ozara stood still, trying to make heads or tails of the situation. He knew she was biding for time, and was almost out, trying not to put anyone at risk. However, when the lightsaber had come out, he knew he had to intervene – and soon.

"Anakin Skywalker, you're back early. I thought you were on a mission." Kacia said.

"No... I'm not." Anakin replied, "Let him go." he all but growled.

Kacia chuckled, "Whatever you say, Skywalker." she looked at Killian, and went to bring her saber down on his neck – but was blocked by Anakin's blade.

"You don't listen too well do you?" he asked, "It must be the material, it looks pretty heavy. Must be affecting your hearing."

"What is that you said?" she asked sarcastically, her hand firmly around Killian's neck.

The red lightsaber swung at Anakin in a half-hearted manner. It was obvious to him that she was not trying to kill him, or hurt him in any way; which was puzzling. Ozara stood helplessly to one side, trying to figure out her place between the two, and finding no answer.

"Trying to capture me, Skywalker?" Kacia asked, "That'd be a foolish thing to do."

"Foolish? No, I don't think so." he replied as he used the Force to shove Kacia into the wall behind her. With a grunt, she landed in a heap, unintentionally releasing Killian.

"Modryb!" the boy shouted, running toward his aunt, Ozara grabbed him, pushing him behind her and toward the elevator.

Kacia recovered quickly after having the wind knocked out of her, "I will give you credit on making it here in record time," she said, "Another one of your premonitions?" her taunting tone caused him to begin to lose his control.

"You won't touch her!" he hissed between his teeth.

"Oh? I won't won't I?" she countered as she pretended to swipe her blade toward his head, while in reality her hand reached toward him and pushed him back. He flew a few feet, and she made her way to where Ozara was at the elevator. Ozara saw her and shoved the boy inside, pressing the button for the level that she wanted him to go, and pulling her hand out just in time for the doors to close.

Ozara began to struggle for breath as Kacia's hand force-wrapped around her throat. "An – Ana – kin" she barely squeaked out, her vision beginning to blur.

Suddenly, Kacia felt her arm begin to burn – or rather, half her arm was gone, releasing Ozara from the grip, allowing her to gasp for air. Anakin Force jumped in front of the young woman, pointing his blue blade in Kacia's face, a gleam in his eyes which was a warning of more violent things to come were she to try to retaliate.

"Nice try, Flure. But I think that its time for you to cool off, in the confinement cells of the Jedi Temple." Anakin said, trying to keep himself calm despite the situation.

"Is that so?" Kacia bit back, looking between Anakin and the window. "Sorry to disappoint, Skywalker, but I'm not in the mood." with a quick movement, she flung a chair into the window, breaking through the glass and jumping out. The wind whipped around Anakin and Ozara as he held onto her to prevent her falling out from the suction. An emergency door shut into the opening where the window had been, causing the room to quiet down.

For a few minutes, Anakin and Ozara just calmed themselves, and soon Ozara was seated on one of the chaises as Anakin looked her over for any injuries. Her neck was slightly bruised, but otherwise she was fine.

"How did you get here so fast?" she finally asked him, "Better yet, how did you know what was going to happen?"

The Knight sighed, "My nightmares have returned, just like Flure said. I saw what would happen if I didn't show up." he replied, finishing his examination, "And just in time, too. My dream didn't end up so well. "

"Killian was telling me something was wrong. He woke me up to tell me that he sensed something bad. I should have listened a little closer." she wailed, biting her lip in irritation with herself.

Anakin looked at her quizzically, "Killian told you that? He sensed it?" he asked.

"He's Force sensitive." Ozara replied tersely as Anakin nodded in understanding.

"Yet he's not at the Temple?"

"I won't allow it." she replied, "Do you think she'll try again?" she asked him, bringing the topic away from the one thing she was never comfortable with talking about.

Anakin looked toward the broken window, not liking her change of subject, but knowing that she would not talk if she didn't want to. "I don't know. But what we need to know is who sent her." he stood, walking over and turning on the lights.

"I don't think anyone did. She reacted to something I did today." Ozara replied.

"Oh? And what is that?" Anakin inquired.

"She was in the Senate Building, Master Windu asked if it was her. She was acting... suspiciously." she answered, rubbing her neck gingerly. "She wanted me to drop the subject."

Anakin nodded, looking around, "Where's your father?" he asked.

"Out. The entire family is. Leiana is with Senator Amidala; Camilla, Marilu, and Marius are with Senator Organa, who has taken them for the night; and its Nadia and father's anniversary. So I am alone here." Ozara informed.

"I must go to the Temple, inform at least one of the Masters of the situation – Master Windu most likely. Is there someone you can stay with? You can't be here alone now." Anakin said.

Ozara nodded, "Senator Farrel, I'm sure he'll let me stay with him." she muttered.

"The new Senator from Elenion?" both jealousy and irritation flared in his statement, he didn't know much about the man, but he didn't trust him.

"He's trustworthy, Anakin." Ozara said, almost reading his thoughts, "His assistant is Idriya, you remember her. You saved her from the Sandpeople."

He was surprised, but begrudgingly agreed to let her. At that moment, the elevator doors opened and Captain Typho entered. "Miss Peregrine, are you alright?" he asked, Leiana trailing behind him. "Knight Skywalker." he greeted.

Anakin returned the favor, and with an agreement with Typho to watch over Ozara as she was sent to Senator Farrel, he headed to the Temple with Kacia's lightsaber in hand. He needed to talk to Qui-Gon.

Ozara shouldn't be left alone.

* * *

Screams came from a room in the Medical Facilities of Coruscant, the patient inside gritting her teeth as the droids prodded her stump of an arm. She hissed as one prodded a bit too hard.

"Careful!"

It ignored her, adding more machinery to where she should have had a limb. She hated the damn Jedi, she hated him with a passion. Years ago all she had wanted was to destroy him by using his own feelings against him – and to a point it had worked. But that was not where her weakness was... that weakness had a name, which she hated.

Ozara Peregrine. The name itself made her blood boil, the girl was simply too influential on Skywalker's life. One thing was certain: to get to Anakin Skywalker, Ozara Peregrine had to be dealt with. She had to be gotten out of the way.

Her plans to turn the girl would have to be scrapped, as she knew it would never work. No, now another plan was formulating in her mind. A plan which would include killing darling Ozara, while making Skywalker unable to do anything about it. But what?

"OW!" she screeched at the droid, her eyes glowering under her hood.

It was clear to her now... she needed to see Sidious.

* * *

Anakin rushed to the debriefing room, his conversation with Master Windu finished enough to find out that Jax Pavan would be assigned to protect Ozara. Although Anakin would have liked being assigned to her himself, he trusted Jax enough to protect his friend not to complain too much.

"You missed the report on the Outer Rim sieges." Obi-Wan said as Anakin entered the emptying room.

"I'm sorry, I was held up. I have no excuse." Anakin replied, watching as the holograms depicting the battlefront disappeared.

"In short, they are going very well." Obi-Wan informed him, "Saleucami has fallen, and Master Vos has moved his troops to Boz Pity." he crossed his arms over his chest, showing his obvious discomfort.

"What's wrong then?" Anakin asked, knowing how his friend acted when he was unhappy.

"The Senate is expected to vote more executive powers to the Chancellor today." Kenobi answered.

"Well, that can only mean less deliberating and more action. Is that bad?" Anakin replied, "It will make it easier for us to end this war."

Obi-Wan looked at his young friend with a worrisome look, "Anakin, be careful of your friend Palpatine."

"Be careful of what?" Anakin's tone voiced confusion.

"He has requested your presence."

"What for?"

"He would not say."

"He didn't inform the Jedi Council?" Anakin asked, "That's unusual, isn't it?"

"All of this is unusual, and it's making me feel uneasy. You're probably aware that relations between the Council and the Chancellor are stressed." Obi-Wan said.

"I know the Council has grown wary of the Chancellor's power, mine also for that matter. Aren't we all working together to save the Republic? Why all this distrust?" Anakin's questions seemed neverending.

"The Force grows dark, Anakin, and we are all affected by it. Be wary of your feelings." his friend replied, placing a hand on his shoulder. They were silent for a moment, simply walking side by side, "How is Ozara? I heard what happened last night." he asked finally.

"She is fine, she is currently under Senator Organa's care. Jax is going to be her personal protector while she's on Coruscant. Much like I was for Pad – Senator Amidala." Anakin replied, catching himself.

Obi-Wan nodded, "She'll be well protected. Jax is a good Jedi, and your friend. He'll keep her safe." he said knowing how Anakin was concerned that Jax would not do as he should, "Oh, now that you're on good terms, I have something for you."

"What?" Anakin asked, watching as Obi-Wan fished in his pocket, and placed something in Anakin's hand.

"I believe this belongs to you."

Anakin's blue eyes looked at the charm on a leather chain – the hands around a heart, with a crown above. He was surprised to say the least, pleasantly that is. "Where did you get this?"

Obi-Wan chuckled, "I saw you throw it back on Raxus Prime. I figured that one day you might want it back, so I've kept it safe." he answered, patting his friend on the back. "Now you two are on speaking terms, I reasoned that now was as good a time as any."

The Knight smiled, "Thank you." he said as Obi-Wan tutted for a moment. "I should get going." he remembered.

"That's right, the Chancellor. Well, you better not keep him waiting." Obi-Wan said, shooing Anakin off. As soon as his friend was out of hearing range he continued his thought, "Though who knows what he has waiting for you." a moment later, he wandered back down the halls of the Temple. He needed to check on Zett and Zhane –

Hopefully they hadn't injured themselves too severely.


	50. Chapter 50

Anakin stood with Chancellor Palpatine, overlooking the vast skyscrapers and various high-rises of Coruscant from the vantage point of the Chancellor's personal chambers in 500 Republica. Several buildings could be seen as having been destroyed, but they did not take away from the general splendor which the planet gave off.

Although he was currently with the old man, he was already planning what he was going to do when he left – more specifically, who he was going to see...

"Anakin," the Chancellor began, bringing him out of his thoughts, "this afternoon the Senate is going to call on me to take direct control of the Jedi Council." he said.

"What?" Anakin asked, bewildered at the subject for a moment, then regaining his senses said: "The Jedi will no longer report to the Senate?"

"They will report to me... personally. The Senate is too unfocused to conduct a war. This will bring a quick end to things." the Chancellor said with warm smile toward his unorthodox apprentice.

"I agree – but the Jedi Council may not see it that way." Anakin replied.

"There are times when we must all endure adjustments to the constitution in the name of security. The Jedi will simply have to do as the Senate commands, if we are to be a united front." Palpatine assured him.

"With all due respect, sir, the Council is in no mood for more constitutional amendments." Anakin informed him, remembering various topics of discussion when he, Qui-Gon, and Obi-Wan had been at odds regarding such matters.

"Thank you, my friend," Palpatine replied with a hand on Anakin's shoulder, "but in this case I have no choice... this war must be won."

"I think everyone will agree on that." the Jedi said, beaming with just the thought of peace.

"Anakin, I've known you since you were a small boy. I have advised you over the years when I could, I am very proud of your accomplishments. You have won many battles the Jedi Council thought were lost... all because of your ingenuity – and you saved my life." he paused for effect. "I hope you trust me, Anakin."

"Of course."

"I need your help, son."

Anakin was puzzled, "What do you mean?"

The Chancellor seemed to consider his wording carefully, "I fear the Jedi. The Council keeps pushing for more control. They're shrouded in secrecy and obsessed with maintaining their autonomy... ideals. I find simply incomprehensible in a democracy." he finally said.

The Jedi Knight shook his head, "I can assure you that the Jedi are dedicated to the values of the Republic, sir."

"Nevertheless, their actions will speak more loudly than their words." the Chancellor replied, nodding to himself, "I'm depending on you."

"For what? I don't understand." Anakin replied, quite uneasy that a nagging at the back of his mind caused him to be alarmed – while another part told him to ignore it.

"To be the eyes, ears, and voice of the Republic." Palpatine explained, "Anakin... I'm appointing you to be my personal representative on the Jedi Council."

Anakin stopped in his tracks, the information finally processing in his mind. "Me? A Master? I am overwhelmed, sir, but the Council elects its own members. They will never accept this." he said.

"Oh, I think they will. They need you..." the Chancellor assured, "More than you know."

"But I don't think-"

"Anakin, think about it. Just think about my offer for at least a day. I have made the request, but you would have to accept it. Ponder on it for a while, and get back to me regarding the matter in the morning." the Chancellor said with a smile, "I don't want to force you to do it."

"I understand." Anakin replied as the holo of Mas Amedda appeared on the Chanellor's desk.

"Sir, your holo to Naboo is ready – the Queen awaits."

"Ah, Anakin you will excuse me. Duty calls." Palpatine said.

Anakin nodded, "I understand, thank you for the opportunity, I will give you my answer in the morning." he said, walking out of Palpatine's apartments.

'Ozara?' he reached his mind out to hers as soon as he could.

'Busy, Anakin, be quick.' she replied.

'I'm think I'm going to be appointed to the Council.'

He could sense her shock, 'Congratulations, maybe it will curb your wayward ways.'

'Yeah, and maybe it will make you stop talking to me like that.'

'You like it.'

'How was your night?'

'Hold on a moment' he could sense her say something to the other people in the room around her. 'All circumstances aside, it went well. Killian finally got some sleep sometime this morning – but I really have to go.'

'I understand, I'll see you later. I'll be at the Temple if you need me.' and with that, he broke the connection.

* * *

"Ozara?" Mon Mothma said from beside her, the meeting stopping for a moment as she had been looking strangely, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you, I am very well. Got distracted for a moment." Ozara replied.

"Well, we are all here." Senator Organa began, "Mon Mothma, Fang Zar, Terr Taneel, Giddean Danu... Where is Senator Amidala?"

"She is indisposed, Senator Organa." Leiana spoke from next to Fang Zar, "I'm afraid she wasn't feeling well this morning. She sent me in her stead."

"That's unusual, Senator Amidala never misses a meeting." Senator Taneel said.

"She was very ill this morning, but I'm sure she'll be well soon." Leiana replied.

Bail nodded, "Very well, and Senator Peregrine?"

"I'm right here, Bail." Tristan said from the hallway, "Sorry I'm late, my friends." he took a seat, nodding to his daughters as he did so.

"Well, good enough I suppose. A few other Senators I invited obviously are not going to arrive, Senator Farrel for one –"

"Your pardon, Senator Organa, Miss Thaxton will be sitting in for him." Ozara replied, motioning to the young woman who stood looking out the window.

"I'm afraid Senator Farrel has some matters which he must attend to – regarding Elenion." Idriya added.

"I'm surprised he doesn't come himself." Tristan said.

"He's busy, sir. But he trusts me enough to pass on the information." Idriya replied.

Tristan chuckled, "Strange, I'm beginning to doubt this Senator's existence. I haven't once met him – seen him, yes – but he eludes me everywhere I go." he said conspiratorially. Ozara's brows furrowed at her father's implications.

Idriya smiled, reminding Tristan far too much of Ozara, "As I said sir, the Senator is a busy man."

Senator Organa sighed, bringing the conversation back to the matter at hand. "Alright then, I suppose we can begin." he sat down, "I'm sure you all are aware of the Chancellor's growing power. Something which has been bothering me – and Senator Peregrine – for some time. Well, now that he has control of the Jedi Council, the Chancellor has appointed Governors to oversee all star systems in the Republic."

"When did this happen?" Fang Zar asked.

"The decree was posted this morning." Bail answered.

"Do you think he will try to dismantle the Senate?" Leiana inquired.

"Why bother? As a practical matter, the Senate no longer exists." Mon Mothma replied.

"With more executive powers, the Chancellor has been given free reign to veto any bill which the Senate dare put forth." Ozara added, "Meaning we no longer have a 'checks and balances' system – all the while being given the illusion that the Senate still means something."

The room hummed in muttered agreement.

"The constitution is in shreds." Senator Danu contributed, "Amendment after amendment – executive directives, sometimes a dozen in one day."

"We can't let a thousand years of democracy disappear without a fight." Bail replied, watching as everyone in the room looked at each other in concern. The implication was there, but no one dared to say anything. "I apologize. I didn't mean to sound like a Separatist." Bail added, realizing just what he had said.

"We are not Separatists trying to leave the Republic." Mon Mothma said, "We are loyalists, trying to preserve democracy in the Republic."

"If there's anything to preserve." Idriya replied, "The Chancellor is slowly destroying whatever Republic we have –"

"Is that Senator Farrel's opinion?" Tristan inquired.

Idriya shook her eyes with a chuckle, "No, that is my own opinion. Senator Farrel does not share his inner thoughts with me – no matter how I am trusted."

"Nevertheless," Bail interrupted the two, "It has become increasingly clear to many of us that the Chancellor has become an enemy of democracy."

"I can't believe it has come to this!" Leiana said, "Chancellor Palpatine is one of Senator Amidala's oldest advisors. He served as Ambassador when she was Queen. He has proved trustworthy -"

"We don't know that Leiana." Ozara said.

"I fear you underestimate the amount of corruption that has taken hold in the Senate." Giddean told Senator Amidala's spokeswoman. "Even those who we believe are trustworthy could be deceived."

"Or simply corrupt." Ozara added, watching as her sister's face fell. "Even you have felt uneasy in his presence."

"It's not about feeling!"

"The Chancellor has played the Senators well, Leiana." Mon Mothma said, "They know where the power lies, and they will do whatever it takes to share in it. Palpatine has become a dictator and we have helped him to do it."

The room went silent, the woman's words sinking in.

"Every dictator begins the same – but what if we have always been wrong?" Idriya said.

"Wrong?" Senator Taneel repeated, "What do you mean?"

"What if the Chancellor has always been working against us... after all, consider his rise to power – he helped get rid of Chancellor Valorum, by voting 'no confidence', and then wound up becoming one of the most powerful men in the galaxy." Idriya explained.

Tristan looked at his daughter's look-alike in suspicion, "You cannot honestly believe that he is so awry that he has been planning this for a decade." he scoffed.

"Or more" Idriya interrupted. "You never know what happens in the minds of powerful men. It seems all to suspicious to me. He has become so powerful by vote – by persuading others to willingly give up their freedoms."

"Emergency powers." Ozara added, "That's what began this mess."

"Possibly, though it is probable that it began even before then. How did this war begin, but with the Separatists... a war which began quite suspiciously, including his home planet." Idriya continued.

"He may just be a puppet." Leiana threw in, "Besides, you cannot fault Naboo! Senator Amidala -"

"I would never consider it, Miss Peregrine. Senator Amidala is, for all intents and purposes, quite capable, and quite a defender of our cause to preserve the Republic. I am not talking about her." Idriya replied.

Mon Mothma spoke next, "So you're suggesting that perhaps this was all planned? Even the war?" she asked.

"Perhaps."

"Absurd!" Fang Zar exclaimed, "He cannot be behind the war!"

"You don't know that." Idriya replied.

Ozara quickly interrupted, "We know nothing – which is what makes us all uneasy." she said, "Senator Zar, there is obviously something wrong, whether it be with the Chancellor or not." the Senator backed down, "Though one thing is obvious: that which we thought we were protecting, the Republic, Democracy, is no longer there. We are slowly losing everything we are fighting to preserve, and becoming that which we are seeking to destroy. If it goes any further, we will lose everything. The point of no return is quite close. We must regain diplomacy."

"If it can, I doubt we will get our rights back while the Chancellor is in power." Tristan said.

"I agree with Ozara." Bail said, "We can't sit around debating any longer, we have decided to do what we can to stop it. Senator Mon Mothma and I are putting together an organization –"

"Say no more. Senator Organa. I think we all understand. At this point, it's better to leave some things unsaid." Tristan said, "We must all make our decisions at this point."

"Yes. I agree and we must not discuss this with anyone, without everyone in this group agreeing." Bail replied.

"That means those closest to you... even family... no one can be told." Mon Mothma said, "Though for the Peregrines, I doubt that will be an issue considering most of you are here."

In one voice, they all agreed – and with their voices, came the beginning of the Loyalists.

* * *

"Zar?" Anakin's voice rang through the Peregrine apartment, signaling that he had finally returned.

"In here!" she called back, rolling her eyes at Jax's smirk. "What are you smirking at?" she questioned.

"You, I can't believe you're so informal with him." he said. She shook her head.

"I've known him for over a decade, I don't have to worry about formalities." she replied just as Anakin rounded the corner. "What's wrong?" she asked as soon as she saw him, noting his rather upset expression.

"Jax, you're needed back at the Temple. I'll take care of Miss Peregrine's security for now." Anakin dismissed the Padawan, not particularly caring about how the other man felt about it.

With a look in Ozara's direction, Jax conceded and left the apartment.

"I'll repeat: what's wrong?" Ozara asked again once he was gone, taking a seat and motioning for Anakin to join her.

He did so with a sigh, "I've been appointed to the Council." he announced.

Ozara smiled widely, "Congratulations, my friend, I'm glad. You deserve it –"

"But they won't make me a master." he continued. "It's not fair! All because I'm young – the only reason they appointed me at all is because the Chancellor requested it. I don't understand, I'm more powerful than any of them! And they want me to spy on the Chancellor!"

"Anakin!" her voice reprimanded, causing him to end his rant for a moment and look at her curiously – however, before she could continue, Killian began calling for her help. "Stay here, I'll be back in a moment." she said, standing to see what he wanted. Anakin followed her.

"They're keeping me from my full potential. Its like they want me to fail." Anakin continue.

Ozara chuckled, "This is sounding eerily similar to a conversation we had back on Tatooine – then it was Obi-Wan's fault." she said, "They're not holding you back, Anakin. You'll be a master, you just have to be patient." he watched as she helped Killian put his shirt on correctly – as the boy had somehow managed to get his head through the arm-hole.

"Its never been done in the history of the Jedi, its insulting." Anakin continued.

"Oh, pipe down Anakin, the fact that you're on the Council is enough isn't it? That's a high honor in my book, something I didn't expect for at least another ten years." Ozara replied, ruffling Killian's hair. "You're taking it too much to heart, and you're letting your pride get in your way."

"It has nothing to do with pride –"

"It has everything to do with pride, and you know it." she stopped him, walking back out of the room. "You're a very proud person, Anakin."

"I am not!"

Her brown eyes snapped to his blue, "I hope you're just lying to me and not yourself on that one. You're one of the proudest men I know. Haven't you ever heard 'Pride comes before a fall'?"

"Yes, but –"

"No, no buts. You need to watch yourself, or your pride might get in your way." her tone scolding, as if he were a child.

"Ozara!" he practically whined.

"Don't you dare! I get that tone from Killian, and he's twenty years your junior. I don't want to hear it." he almost chuckled at her look, as if she could do any damage to him.

He shook his head, "Oh, you're probably right anyways – as usual." he replied, looking in the direction of Killian's room. "Say, you never answered why you don't want him to be a Jedi."

"Personal reasons which I have no desire to share – besides, as I am only his guardian and not his mother, it is not my decision. That would be his father's." Ozara replied nonchalantly.

"And who is his father?" Anakin inquired.

A brown brow rose, "Uh-uh, I didn't tell Qui-Gon, I'm not telling you." she said, sitting down.

"I thought we didn't keep secrets from each other." Anakin complained.

"Its not my secret, or I wouldn't keep it. As it turns out, the reason Killian is with me is because of a problem with his own mother, his father can't keep him." Ozara told him, leaving out the fact that the father was in fact her own brother.

"Oh? And what's wrong with the mother?"

"She's dead." Ozara answered, he looked shocked, "Now, no more questions pertaining to him."

"Sorry I asked. But still, he should go to the temple." Anakin continued.

Ozara sighed, "Please, Anakin, not you too." she wailed, "You can't even take on a Padawan right now, so I don't want to hear how you want him as your padawan."

Anakin chuckled, "So you've been approached by the Masters? Who?" he asked, imagining Ozara exasperatedly telling Master Yoda that her charge would not be a Jedi. He could just see Ozara trying to be polite, and trying to refuse all the same.

"Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Master Windu. Even Master Yoda suggested it once, but backed off due to my rather... hysterical reply." she listed off, watching as he shook his head. He knew Yoda would ask.

"Wow, you have some pretty serious Masters asking – how did you have the resolve to refuse?" he asked.

She smiled in reminiscence, "Pretty simple, I'm stubborn, and they all know it. Besides, I bring up the father, and they have no other choice than to back down." she replied.

"And if you were to allow him to be a Padawan, which Master would you choose?" he inquired, watching as she blushed.

"Master Skywalker." she answered, "Because I know he'd allow me to see Killian from time to time."

Anakin grinned widely, "Yes, I would." he replied, "Because I'd want an excuse anyways."

She chuckled, "You're so predictable." she said, "However, we didn't finish the first topic... What's this about spying on the Chancellor?"

Anakin shook his head in irritation "They're asking me to check on him, to see what it is he's up to. They don't trust him, Ozara. He's the Chancellor and they don't trust him." he admitted.

Ozara inhaled, unsure of how to proceed. She had promised not to speak of the suspicions which were falling on the Chancellor... but surely Anakin was safe? "Perhaps they have a reason?" she said slowly.

"Not you too!" Anakin moaned.

"I'm just saying, I don't know the Masters have ever been suspicious without cause." Ozara reasoned.

"That is no excuse. The Chancellor is a good man, Ozara, he has taken care of me for ten years and has never given me cause to doubt him." Anakin replied, "Nor has he given you any cause. He has already made preparations with Senator Organa to keep you safe, at my request. He is not what everyone thinks of him."

"Anakin-"

"No!" he interrupted, "Why is everyone thinking that the Chancellor is a bad man? Why do they think he is corrupt?"

"Perhaps because he is doing strange things." she replied. "His rise to power is suspicious, the fact that he is slowly taking away the rights of the people... that's why."

Anakin stood his temper flaring, "Don't do this, Ozara, don't. The Chancellor is not what everyone thinks. He's doing what is good for the Republic, he's trying to end this war." he spat, wondering how they could switch from one topic to the other.

"I'm sorry Anakin, I might be wrong... I suppose I was just wondering." Ozara trailed off.

"You need to watch it, Ozara, were it anyone else they might think you were beginning to sound like a Separatist." Anakin warned.

"I'm not -"

"I know, Zar, but you need to be careful. We're at war. One wrong word, and you can be counted as a traitor to the Republic." he said softly, "By the way, it is being arranged for you to return to Ergon, for your safety. Jax will accompany you there..."

"Trying to get rid of me already?" she asked without thinking, watching as his blue eyes shone with pain, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."

"I'm trying to keep you safe." he said tersely, "Not get rid of you."

"I know, I know." she replied sadly, now fully aware she could not share her thoughts with him...


	51. Chapter 51

"I'm worried about Anakin." Obi-Wan confessed to Leiana when he visited her at her parent's apartment that same afternoon. Ozara was at Bail's apartment, so they had it to themselves. Leiana was currently getting him a drink, watching with curiosity as he paced around the room. "He's been appointed to the Council at the demand of the Chancellor, which is completely against what any of the Masters wanted. We elect our own members, to have him interfere with Jedi affairs is concerning."

"So are you worried about Anakin, or what the Chancellor is doing?" Leiana asked trying to clarify.

"I'm worried about what the Chancellor is doing _with_ Anakin." Obi-Wan replied, "Why him? Out of all the Jedi, why ask him to be his personal representative?"

Leiana walked toward him, placing a drink in his hands, she gently pushed him to sit down. "Hasn't Anakin always been a favorite of the Chancellor's?" she asked.

"Yes, but I'm beginning to doubt the wisdom in Qui-Gon allowing that." he answered.

She smiled, running a hand through his hair in a calming manner, he sighed, "What are you worried about specifically?" she asked.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, allowing himself to just enjoy her ministrations for a moment. "He's too rash." he finally said, "His time away from Ozara caused him to become irrational. That's a very dangerous thing."

"But he has Ozara now."

"It doesn't matter." Obi-Wan replied, opening his blue eyes to gaze at his beloved. "He became bitter. His once jovial attitude, has become cynic. He got closer to the Chancellor when his heart was broken, and allowed the old man to comfort him, to teach him how to avoid the pain. He didn't come to Qui-Gon or I. He went to the Chancellor with his troubles, he took his advice instead of ours. Although she has been returned to him, he still holds resentment toward all of us – even her. He is still volatile, and being on the Council will only make it worse."

"Ozara should know about this." Leiana said softly.

"No, she'll do something rash, and end up hurting Anakin again. They're perfect mates, you know, both rather irrational beings – but at least she has some reason behind why she does something. She thinks it through, even if she doesn't think about any other solutions." Obi-Wan replied, Leiana smiled, he was right in a sense. "But its not just that Anakin was appointed to the Council."

"Oh?"

"He was asked to let the Council know of all the Chancellor's dealings. We want to know what he's up to." Obi-Wan continued.

"Oh." Leiana said in understanding, "I'm sure he didn't like that."

"He hated it. He told me that the Chancellor was a 'good man', and that asking him to do this to his 'friend' was out of place. That asking him to spy on the Chancellor was treason – he doubted the Council's decision." he finished with a sigh, holding his head in his hands.

"Ozara told me that she had seen him today. That they had had an argument..."

"Probably about this, I'm sure he went to complain to her, what did she say?"

Leiana smirked, "She told him he was wrong, that the Council has its reasons for what they do. The reason he wasn't a Master is because they didn't see him as ready, that he just had to be patient, and that..." she paused, remembering her promise in Senator Organa's apartment that day, but thinking that Obi-Wan was probably the most trustworthy individual she knew, who wasn't too pleased with the Chancellor at any rate.

"What?" Obi-Wan encouraged.

"That the Council aren't the only ones who distrust the Chancellor." she finished.

"She told him that?"

"She told me she tried, but he got defensive." she replied.

Obi-Wan looked at his beloved with a curious gaze, "Leiana, is there something you want to tell me? You look pensive." he asked, "Is something going on?"  
Leiana nodded, "Obi-Wan, I went to a meeting today, at... a Senator's apartments. There were several other Senators who were there. I went in place of Senator Amidala, who isn't feeling well, to take notes and pass on what it was the meeting was about." she paused, "Obi-Wan, there are certain people, I won't say who, who believe the Chancellor is trying to undermine the Senate. That he's slowly destroying the Republic from the inside out, taking every right of the people piece by piece."

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrow, "So the Council isn't alone." he said slowly.

"No, that's why I'm telling you." she replied, "We formed a... pact, of sorts. Where we watch the Chancellor, and do our best to try to keep our rights. It s a little more complicated than that, but that's the general idea right now. There's even a belief that he might be behind the war."

"If that was the case, then he needs to be impeached." Obi-Wan said.

"How?" Leiana challenged, "He's taken away the right of impeachment in time of war. He's making preparations to declare Martial Law, there are tell-tale signs of it even now. When that happens we're all dead. Any who oppose him, will die, and that includes the Jedi."

He sighed, one of his stress-tell's "Thank you for telling me." he said, "When I was dealing with Anakin, I felt as if I were dealing alone. That we were the only ones with doubts in the Chancellor's reasoning."

"You can't tell anyone though, we don't want the Chancellor finding out." Leiana warned.

"No, no I won't tell anyone." he promised, "But if that is the case, and Ozara was part of this meeting – which I'm concluding she was based on what she tried to tell him – then that might drive them apart again. He is loyal to the Chancellor, which in any other case is marvelous – his loyalty that is. If they are on opposing sides, then that spells disaster for him."

"He may yet be reasoned with." Leiana said, "If he were made a master, then its possible that he could be calmed."

"Or more proud." Obi-Wan added, "I don't know." he sighed again, leaning back on the chair as Leiana worked her way into his embrace.

"Don't worry, love, it will all work out in the end." she said.

He at her with a smile, "Why do they have to be so complicated?"

"Who?"

"Ozara and Anakin."

Leiana chuckled, "Because, they are passionate people."

"We're passionate people!"

"Not like them. Drama follows them like a disease."

He laughed, kissing her softly.

* * *

The next afternoon, Masters Windu had a visitor, with a special request for Master Yoda to be contacted via hologram. The person did not give their name with the messenger, just that they needed to see them. Their concern was great, as the messenger said it was a woman with a cloak, and a small boy. The messenger didn't know who the boy was, or the woman. The training room was dark when they entered it, the person in the middle was cloaked with the hood covering their face.

"Wanted to see us, you did?" Yoda began once the doors were closed, behind Master Windu, the figure nodded, walking over to one of the blinded windows, they opened it. The figure turned in the light, removing their cloak to reveal their identity.

"Miss Peregrine, to what do we owe this pleasure?" Master Windu recognized. Ozara looked between the two of them.

"I was informed that Anakin Skywalker has been appointed to the Council." she said quietly.

"Appointed, he has been, curious reasons they were – but agreed to the placement, we did." Master Yoda replied.

Ozara nodded, "So I hear. But there seems to be a problem with the fact that he is not a Master, and therefore cannot take on a padawan." she said.

Windu watched her with interest, "It is true that we do not allow Jedis to take on Padawans until they are Masters, as only the best are allowed to teach others. If you are not able to pass the test, and be appointed, to teach another would be folly." he answered.

"I understand that, Master Windu. But I have a proposition, one which I am unsure whether you will agree with. If you do not, I will understand, but if you do, I would be most grateful." she replied. "I am leaving today, but I wanted to bring this option before you first." reaching her hand out toward the observation chairs, she motioned for someone to come to her side.

Master Yoda watched with curiosity as Killian stepped out, and toddled to her side before peeking out from behind her with fearful eyes. "Bring your nephew you did. Why?" he asked.

"My proposition." she answered, pausing for a moment to gather her words. "For two years now, both of you and a few other of the masters, have asked if they may take Killian as their padawan. I refused, which I'm sure both of you remember quite clearly."

They nodded, indicated that they did.

"That being said" she continued, "I have spoken to the boy's father, and we have agreed that, if you would be willing, and he isn't too old, he might become a padawan after all."

"Skywalker." Windu said simply, "You want Skywalker to be his master." he had seen where this was going.

"I know he isn't a master, at present, but yes, I do." she looked between them, "Anakin is one of my oldest friends, I trust him, and I think that this would be best for him. His appointment to the Council came with a disappointment. I have thought this over, and if you disagree to make him a Master, and not to make Killian his padawan, I am not one to argue. But if you would only consider..." she trailed off, giving time for either of them to answer.

"Care for Skywalker, you do." Yoda answered, "Seen it, I have. Sacrificed yourself, you did, to protect him. Try it again, do you?"

"It is the only way I can help him." she answered softly, "I was wrong last time."

"So sure of yourself, are you?"

"I have thought this through, it will in no way hurt him, at least I don't think it will. Perhaps it will even help him become a better master, having more responsibility." she replied.

"Your feelings: deeper than you have declared, they are." Yoda's eyes sparkled knowingly.

"All I ask is for you to consider it." she said, "You all tried to convince me that Killian would be a good Jedi, and for three years I disputed you, and insulted – for which I am sincerely apologetic. But Anakin – I simply think that it might help him, Killian being his padawan."

"Why would you think that your nephew is such a bargaining chip?" Mace Windu asked, "The Chancellor forced us to put Anakin on the Council in the first place, something which none of us agreed with."

"I know, I know, Master Windu. I understand that the Chancellor was working outside of your control, and that he is trying to destroy you from the inside, beginning with people like Anakin. I am not here to help him, I'm here to disable him." Ozara replied.

"Disable him?" Yoda asked.

"The Chancellor may not know of what Anakin is supposed to do, his mission which wasn't on record." she explained, "But Anakin himself is who I think is the most at danger. Even now, he is in a meeting with the Chancellor, conflicted because of who he thinks Palpatine is, and who he hears everyone else know that he is. I don't Palpatine any more than you do, I never have. But I will say this, if Anakin is placated for now, then whatever the Chancellor's motives in appointed him as his 'voice' will be hindered. You cannot go on campaign with a Padawan, from what I understand, especially one so young."

"Two things, you try." Yoda said after a minute's thought, "To help your friend, to handicap Palpatine. For what purpose?"

"You already know, Master Yoda, why do you ask?" she asked, knowing fully well what the Jedi knew. He had come to her years before, on her first visit to Coruscant after her 'marriage' to Skandar, telling her of his suspicions. She had confirmed them, more or less, and Yoda had said that she had done something which Skywalker would not be prone to forgive her for.

"Hmm..." Yoda replied, looking up at Master Windu, "Agree to your proposition, I do." he said, "Skywalker's Padawan, he will become."

"Master, I don't think -"

"No! My mind, made up it has been." he interrupted.

Ozara smiled tensely, "Thank you Master Yoda. I was certain you would understand." she said in relief.

"Master Windu, to the Council Chambers, take the boy. Speak with Miss Peregrine, I must." Yoda instructed.

Not agreeing, but not challenging, Mace stretched his hand toward Killian, and Ozara nudged the boy forward. The boy turned, his brown eyes filled with confusion. "Modryb?"

"Mynd ymlaen, cariad, byddwch yn fy ngweld i cyn bo hir." she encouraged, sending Killian off with Master Windu.

She turned back to Master Yoda, who looked at her knowingly. "Love young Skywalker, you do." he stated, "Forbids it, the Code does."

"You have nothing to fear from me. I will stand in Anakin's way." she said.

"Stand? No. Attached to you, he is. Strongly. Harmful, this attachment is." Yoda continued.

"I know." she replied. "Master Yoda, why is it that you did not expel him years ago? When you were informed of his attachment to me?"

Master Yoda chuckled, "More harmed away from you, than with you, he is. Calm him, you do." he answered, "Be very careful, Ozara, too close to him you become, harm him you will."

Ozara sighed, "I don't mean to harm him. But, its hard to stay away from him. I love him, Master Yoda, you know this. You always have. I would never do anything to harm him, and if that means distancing myself, then so be it." she resigned.

"No. Distance yourself, you must not. Too close to you, he already is. Harm him, you will, if farther from him you go."

"Then what can I do?" she asked.

Yoda smiled, "Point him in the direction that he needs to go. When listen to us, he does not, to you he goes. Yes?" he answered, she nodded, it was all too true. "Love him, you do. Help him, you must. Only then, can you not stand in his way."

"I don't understand. I am a actualization of what the Code forbids, how can you encourage this?" she asked.

"To every law, an exception there is. Even with the Code." he replied, smiling. "Go to Ergon, you must. The boy, in good hands, he will be." she nodded, and placing her hood back over her head, she walked out.

"Hmm..." Master Yoda said to himself as the hologram fizzled out, "Meditate on this, I will."

* * *

Jax paced impatiently by the transport for Ozara. She said she had matters to attend to regarding Killian's stay on Coruscant, but she was already running late. He looked around, waiting to see her coming, because if he didn't see her soon, he'd have to go looking for her – 'Anakin will have my head if I have to look for her.' – he thought.

Just as he was about to send out a search party, he saw her running in his direction. Her cheeks were flushed, her hair was flying out of the buns she had them in, but he could see that in her eyes were an undertone of happiness. 'Sorry I'm late." she apologized, "I hope I didn't keep you waiting long."

"Not at all, but if you intend on us not being sworn at in Huttese from the pilot, then I suggest we get going." Jax replied with a chuckle. She smiled, nodded, and followed him onboard. He watched as she sat down, more relaxed than he had seen in days. She closed her eyes, resting her head back on her chair. Jax sat opposite, wondering if this was the 'friend' that Anakin had talked about a few weeks prior. If it was... then there was something going on that Jax wasn't so sure was allowed by the Council.

* * *

When Anakin returned to the Temple from his meeting with the Chancellor, he was slightly disturbed to say the least. So Grievous had been found, that was good; but his conflicting thoughts regarding the Council had caused for Palpatine to know just what was going on. Not that he wanted to hide from his friend, but he was sure that if the Council found out that he had practically told the Chancellor that he was bing spied on, they wouldn't appreciate it.

"Knight Skywalker!" a padawan whose name he didn't know called to him. He turned to the boy, wondering just what he could want. "Your presence has been requested in the Council chambers."

"The Council? Whatever for?" he asked, confusion marring his handsome features.

"I don't know, Knight Skywalker, must Master Windu said it was important and you were to come as soon as I saw you." the Padawan explained.

Anakin nodded, "Thank you..." he replied, heading in the direction of the Council Chambers in the chief spire of the Temple. He opened the door, entering the Council chambers where an obvious late-meeting had been called.

"Take a seat, young Skywalker." Master Windu commanded, motioning to Anakin's seat. "We have been in a debate since this afternoon, and had no other choice than to involve you – as it has everything to do with you."

Anakin looked between the Masters, "I don't understand."

"We have had a rather... odd request, which has to do with your appointment to the Jedi Council." Master Adi-Mundi replied, "A request from someone outside the Council."

"It has been requested that you are made a Master." Windu said, his voice tinted with irritation.

"By whom? The Chancellor?" Anakin asked.

"No." Master Yoda replied, via holo. "Another request has been made. Even a padawan, provided for you."

"Padawan?" Anakin repeated, "I thought that the Council had chosen not to make me a Master yet."

"Until this afternoon, we had not decided to make you a master. This person has convinced Master Yoda, who has – in turn – convinced the rest of us to agree with her." Master Windu replied.

Anakin's golden brows furrowed, "Her?"

No one spoke, though it was obvious to the Knight that Windu and Yoda knew the most. "Brought her nephew, she did. Allowed him to come to the Temple, but only with certain compromises." Yoda answered.

"Nephew? Her? I'm confused." Anakin said first, then thought for a bit. There was only one 'her' who had a nephew that 'she' would allow him to be his Master. "Ozara Peregrine?" he finally concluded.

"Come this afternoon, she did. Asked for you to be made a master, with her nephew as your padawan." Yoda replied, "Much debating, we had. A complicated matter, this is."

Anakin's mouth hung open in shock. Hadn't she made it clear she wasn't going to send Killian to the Temple? "But I thought she had made it clear that she didn't want the boy to come to the Temple." he queried.

"Apparently she changed her mind, Anakin." Qui-Gon said from his chair, "The boy has been in Zhane and Zett's care since she left him."

The room was silent, awaiting Anakin's response.

"I can't believe this." Anakin said quietly, "But she is interfering with the affairs of the Council, why would this even be questioned?"

"Matters not. A Master you are now, young Skywalker." Yoda replied, effectively silencing him. "Meet your new Padawan, you must - Master Skywalker."

Anakin was happy, yet unhappy. He knew what his happiness had cost Ozara. It had cost her one of her loved ones, just so that he could be a Master.

"Council is adjourned." Windu announced, causing everyone to get up and walk out.

"Congratulations Anakin." Obi-Wan greeted, "We all wanted Killian, you know."

"I didn't ask her to do this." Anakin defended.

"I know you didn't. She works for herself, not for anyone else." Obi-Wan replied. "But Killian has been asking for you, come on."

Master, how long he had craved that position, wanting nothing more than to be on the Council, allowed to move forward - but it did not bring him the joy he wanted. With a heavy heart, Anakin followed Obi-Wan to the training rooms to meet his Padawan.


	52. Chapter 52

Skandar sat at a table at Dex's Diner, pouring over the business proposal his uncle had given him. The Solos were were moving up in the world, they were becoming more and more in trade in the core worlds. He was here to meet with a few businessmen from The Works, then he would go back to Corellia. But for right now, his mind was focused on the merging proposal.

For the last three years, he had thrown himself headlong into his work. Since the Clone Wars began, business was a little tougher than it used to be, and after his father's death, he found himself running that side of the family business single-handedly. He had matured, wisened. The boy who once tried to marry Ozara Peregrine was gone, as the events which had taken place caused him to be a little more conscious of more than himself. However, he avoided women at all costs.

The bell rang on the top of the door, and out of habit, Skandar looked up and froze. It was Ozara, he was sure of it. Unsure of what to do, he ducked his head in an effort to make sure she didn't see him. She was with a young Togrutan female, who he thought looked familiar, but he couldn't place. When her eyes turned in his direction, he ducked, pretending to be looking for his bag, mentally scolding himself.

If he was honest, he had missed his old friend, despite what had happened between them. And after a year, he finally realized that although she may have used him, she did not do it maliciously. His jealousy of Anakin had simmered, and when reason came into his head he realized that he would have preferred that she had not married him at all, then marry him under false pretenses. Sure, he would have been happy for a little while, but in the end, she would been miserable and therefore so would he. So, after a moment of debating, he stood up and walked toward her.

"Ozara?" he asked, but she ignored him. 'Perhaps she didn't hear me.' he thought, tapping her on the shoulder, "Ozara?"

She turned, but to his chagrin, it wasn't Ozara. "I'm sorry, were you talking to me?" the woman asked.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else." he apologized, looking into the crystal blue eyes which were definitely not his friends.

"You called me Ozara didn't you? Ozara Peregrine?" she asked, looking toward her friend, "Everyone I meet, they always think I'm Zar." her voice betrayed her outer-rim origins.

"Well, you do look uncannily like her." Skandar said.

"I know, everything but the eyes." she said, obviously quoting what people had told her, "Idriya Thaxton." she introduced, holding her hand out.

Skandar suddenly remembered the girl he had seen with the new Senator several weeks previous. "Oh, right, I remember seeing you before. I made the same mistake. You're the assistant of Senator Farrel." he said.

She laughed, "Yes, I'm glad at least someone recognizes my name."

"Its an odd one." her friend said from next to her.

"I'm sorry though, I didn't get yours." Idriya pointed out, a kind look on her face.

"Skandar Solo." he replied with a slight bow.

"Solo? Are you from Corellia?" she asked, excitement in her voice.

"No, but I have lived on Corellia for the last three years." he replied. She turned to her friend with a large smile on her face.

"I am from Corellia, we know about you Solos." she teased, he had to laugh.

"Well then, from one Corellian to another: it's nice to see a friendly face." he replied. She laughed again.

"I'm sorry, allow me to introduce my companion: Ahsoka Tano." she introduced the Togrutan beside her, he nodded – of course, Skywalker's old teammate. She was well known in the galaxy, but he greeted her in the same manner as Idriya. "We were just looking for a table. But it seems that they are all filled." Idriya said mournfully.

"I have a table, if you wouldn't mind sharing a Corellian Solo. I assure you, I will keep to myself." he offered. The women looked at each other, and Tano shrugged.

"Thank you." Idriya replied cordially, following him to the table.

* * *

Anakin and Killian sat in the training rooms of the Jedi Temple, working on some of the most basic of training: Using the Froce to locate objects, in this case a feather, and moving it in the air. Anakin demonstrated, although slightly distracted in his mind, and made it move a good three feet in front of the boy before tickling his nose. Killian giggled, his childish smile etched on his face with the amazement of what he was being exposed to. He always watched as 'Uncle Obi' and 'Uncle Qui' had done such things, but he never supposed he'd be asked to do them himself.

"Now, Killian, think of moving that feather. Concentrate. Let your mind focus on this one task." Anakin instructed, trying hard to be a good teacher. However, his mind was several planets away, wondering just what had driven Ozara to do such a thing. He could remember his reaction the day before, as he had gone to her apartment to find her, momentarily forgetting that he had sent her off to Ergon, for her safety. Yet, why now? Why would she leave her charge with him, while she went off to another part of the galaxy? Anakin knew how much the boy meant to his love, it couldn't have been without sorrow.

"I can't do it, Masty Ani." Killian said, a small pout on his lips. His childish way of speaking preventing him to form the words 'Master' and 'Anakin'. But the Master could only smile, he liked the nickname – for now. He almost imagined that Killian was Ozara's actual child, giving him the patience he wished he would have been able to do for a child of his own.

"Focus, Killian, focus on what you want to do." he said slowly, "Here... who is your favorite person in the galaxy?" he asked.

"Modryb!" Killian replied excitedly, his face lighting up just with the thought of his beloved guardian. Anakin chuckled, the boy really loved Ozara – so much so, that within the first hour of him being in Anakin's protection, he had broke down into tears, begging to be returned to her. Anakin had tried to calm him, eventually singing him a song that he had heard Ozara sing. He missed her too.

"Alright, think of Modryb watching you. Think of your favorite memory. You have it?" Killian nodded, his brown eyes shielded by the olive-toned eyelids, so similar to Ozara's it made Anakin wonder if Padmé had been telling the truth when she said that the rumor was that Killian was Ozara's. He wondered if perhaps she hadn't exactly told _him_ the truth. "Alright, now imagine the feather in the middle of that memory." Anakin explained, "Move it for Modryb." taking a moment, he used his link with Killian's mind to see what he saw.

Ozara knelt before the boy, her smile wide, her eyes twinkling, her hand outstretched in a beckoning motion. She held the feather in her hand, just as Anakin had told him to put it in there. The boy focused on the feather, as his aunt's voice filtered through his mind. 'Move the feather, Nghariad, symud y bluen.' Killian replied in Ergonian, his eyes concentrated on the feather in her long fingers. 'Gallwch chi ei wneud.' she replied, as the feather began to quake in her hand.

Anakin opened his eyes, withdrawing his mind from his padawan's, and looking at the feather between them. He smiled proudly as the feather began to hover an inch off the ground, then two... then three. Eventually, it hovered at a foot, the young boy's eyes still closed in meditation. "Killian, open your eyes." Anakin said, the boy did not, his face taking on a panicked look. "Killian?" he moved closer to the boy.

Brown eyes snapped open, and the feather fell. "Fy Modryb, gwelais hi – mae hi mewn poen!" the boy rattled off anxiously in Ergonian, causing Anakin to immediately question what was going on.

"I can't understand you Killian." He said slowly, "Try that again."

The boy swallowed, "I saw her... she was in pain..." he said softly, "Is she in pain, Masty? Is she hurt?" Anakin shook his head, she couldn't be hurt already – Jax was with her.

"She's not hurt, Killian, She's fine." he tried to reassure, "You remember the padawan who was with her these last few days?"  
"Yes." Killian replied slowly.

"He's protecting her, Killian, he's keeping her safe."

"Protecting?" Killian repeated, the anxiety still in his voice.

"He's her amddiffynnydd, Killian." Anakin replied, mentally wincing at giving any other person her pet name for him. The boy visibly relaxed, a small smile once again gracing his features.

"She's safe, then."

Anakin nodded, though he knew he'd have to make sure later. Jax was due to report at any moment...

* * *

Meanwhile, Ozara was currently finishing a holo to Nadia. "So you go there safely." Nadia said.

"Yes, Nadi, I'm here, and I'm safe. Padawan Pavan has been more than gracious in allowing me a little more freedom than anyone else – though he keeps a watchful eye nonetheless." Ozara replied, "He is going back to Coruscant in a few days, though; as I will be under our personal security by that time. It reminds of me of when I used to be under watch and guard by another Jedi."

"That was a very different time, Zar." Nadia replied, "And a very different padawan."  
Ozara laughed, "Speaking of: have you heard anything from him or Killian?"

"They've only been together a day Ozara." Camilla's voice sounded from the background, "Allow the poor men to settle in."

"Ah, forgive me, I had lost track of the time." Ozara apologized, "Going through the galaxy does that to one."

"That, and you never know what time it is anyways." Camilla again.

"Thank you, Cammie, be sure to comment on everything I say." her older sister retorted.

A scoff could be heard, "As my lady commands."

Nadia's figure turned with a sharp glare toward what Ozara assumed was Camilla. "Don't be too harsh on her, Nadi dear, we don't want for someone to ask where she went."

"I'm her mother, young woman, I can do as I want." Nadia replied, "Though you haven't once asked how our meeting with Senator Amidala went."  
Ozara rolled her eyes, "How did your meeting with Senator-Her-Majesty-Stuck-Up-Irritating-Two-Faced- Amidala go?"

Her step-mother quirked an eyebrow, "Interestingly. She asked how you were."

It was Ozara's turn to scoff. "She would." a sigh, "What did you say?"  
"I said you were visiting family on Ergon, mandatory fun."

"Nadia! You were not supposed to tell anyone where I was, the Council was very strict!"

"Its Senator Amidala, Ozara." Nadia replied, exasperatedly. "What is she going to do?"

Ozara went to protest again, but found that words evaded her. "Just don't do it again. No matter who it is."

"Does Senator Farrel know?" Nadia asked.

"Yes." Ozara replied quietly, "But he's trustworthy."

"How do you know that?"  
"Nadia, I just know!" Ozara replied, "Don't ask me how. I just do."

Camilla said something to her mother, quietly asking if she was going to tell Ozara about Padmé.

"I don't think that needs to be discussed, Camilla. Ozara doesn't want to hear about that." Nadia replied.

"What? What's wrong with Her Hignessness?" Ozara replied, catching her sister's statement.

"Nothing much. We just noticed that she didn't seem very much herself." Nadia continued.

"Oh? What was different? Did she finally get humble?" Ozara replied. "Or perhaps she confessed all of her wrongs, and decided to quit office?" Camilla giggled in the background.

"No, she seemed more fidgety. Her arm, for instance, she kept saying it pained her." Nadia informed, "I wonder what that meant."

"I'm sure it was nothing, though I'm surprised she actually admitted she was in pain." a knock on the door informed Ozara that Jax was needing to report to the Council before it was too late. "Oh, I have to go. Padawan Pavan is impatient, he has a report to give to the Council."

"Alright then, give my love to whomever you meet that we know. I'll talk to you soon, and see you sooner I hope."

"I just hope that whoever it is that wants me dead decides that I'm not worth the effort." Ozara replied, saying her goodbyes and walking out. "Need to talk to the Council?" she asked Jax.

"The transmission is already going through." Jax replied, slipping into the room, "I'll meet you out here in a moment."

Ozara nodded, and walked into the waiting room of the holocenter.

* * *

In the middle of the Council Chambers, the blue image of Jax Pavan appeared, surrounded by the masters – including Anakin Skywalker.

"We arrived safely, and Miss Peregrine holo'd her family. We're about to go to her home now." Jax said.

"Very good, Padawan Pavan." Master Windu said, "How is your charge?"  
Jax looked around the room, "Nervous. She's worried about whoever targets her might go after her family."

"I'm sure that won't happen." Qui-Gon interjected, "Masters Kenobi, Skywalker, and myself are keeping a close eye on the Peregrine family. You may tell Miss Peregrine that, Jax."

"Thank you, Master Jinn, though I think she already knows that. It is a matter of her female mind, I suppose." Jax replied, looking over at the tense Anakin.

"Even females can be rational, Padawan Pavan." Adi Gallia retorted, "Be it Senators, or Jedi."

"Forgive me, Master, I meant no offense." Jax quickly amended.

"None taken."

"Now, Padawan Pavan, you will stay on Ergon a few days, is that correct?" Obi-Wan.

Jax nodded, "Yes, to establish that security is in place and in correct order to protect her." he said, "Masters, isn't it against regulations to cause someone to only be under our protection for a short time, like this? Usually we protect them until the threat is over, don't we?"  
"Yes, we do. But we believe that Miss Peregrine is safe on Ergon – or should I say: the Chancellor believes that Miss Peregrine is safe on Ergon." Master Windu replied, "Am I correct, Master Skywalker?"

Anakin leaned forward, "The Chancellor believes that Miss Peregrine is safe on her homeplanet, where she is protected by guards whose sole purpose is to protect her. He thinks that useful padawans, like Pavan, should return either to Coruscant or the Outer-Rim Sieges, and leave her in their care." he paused, "Though I am not of that belief."

"That we know, young Skywalker." Master Yoda replied, "But safe, Miss Peregrine shall be, nonetheless."

"Padawan Pavan, you shall remain with Miss Peregrine for three days, after which you shall continue on to the sieges – as the Chancellor recommends." Windu replied.

"Yes Master."  
"May the Force be with you." and with that, Jax's image flickered out.

When the Council session was over, Obi-Wan approached Anakin. "You're worried about her."

His friend nodded, "Killian's had a few visions where she was in danger. So yes, I think its safe to say we're worried."  
"Don't be, I'm sure she'll be alright, Anakin." Qui-Gon reassured, "She's safe with Jax."

"What about when Jax leaves?" Anakin countered.

"Dreams pass in time." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin scoffed, "Yeah, that's what you said about my mother." and walked toward where Killian was being watched by Zhane and Zett.

"Do you think that something may be wrong?" Obi-Wan asked Qui-Gon as they followed a bit slower.

"I don't know, Obi, but Anakin is very tense. The Outer-Rim sieges going how they are, and the threat on Ozara's life – that's going to put anyone on edge." Qui-Gon replied, continuing their walk down the hall.

* * *

Half-way across the planet, a ship docked in the industrial zone. The cloaked figure of Darth Sidious emerged from the shadows, approaching a figure who stepped down from the ship. Their face was covered, but their green eyes shone out of the eyeholes, the shape revealing it to be a woman. She tossed her hood back, revealing flaming red hair which confirmed her gender.

"Kidnap the Senator, but don't harm her. Remember, she is on our side – and this is only a distraction to prevent the High Council from knowing what is on that holorecording at the Senate building. We have to have them believe her completely, to let them trust her without a thought." Sidious said, the figure nodded curtly.

"Of course. Anything else?"

"Don't fail me this time, Jade, I'd hate to see what happened to you." Sidious replied, "Kacia isn't likely to forgive your blunders this time."

"My blunders? How about hers?" 'Jade' replied. "It was her who wound up getting her arm cut off. That girl would have been dead before the Jedi even had time to get through the elevator."

Sidious chuckled lowly, "Kacia has her faults, my dear Yesenia. But she is the best I have."

"Is she? Or is it a little more than simple... usefulness? I've heard that she is your daughter, my lord." Yesenia replied conspiratorially. "That would truly be a shame, would it not?"

"You should know better than to believe rumors, my dear Yesenia Jade. They are likely to catch up to you." Sidious replied.

She smirked, her green eyes twinkling in mischief. "Of course. Kacia is far too much of a mistake-maker to be your daughter, Milord."

"I'm glad we're clear. Go through with the plan, my pieces are moving, I would hate for your piece to be lagging behind the others."

"As you wish, milord." she replied, turning around and getting back on her ship.

It lifted, and flew off into the skyline.


	53. Chapter 53

Obi-Wan, Zett, and Anakin walked toward the dockyard where thousands of clones boarded a starship designed for long flight, armored weapons, tanks, everything needed to fuel the war – only this time, it would be on Utapau.

"You're going to need me on this one, Obi-Wan." Anakin said.

"I know, and agree with you – heartily – but this may just wind up being a wild bantha chase. Besides, I have Zett with me, he'll be more than enough of a handful." Obi-Wan replied with a smirk.

"Thank you Master." Zett retorted, just as sarcastic. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll go onboard and make sure that everything is alright. " and with that, he was gone.

"I should probably go too, just to make sure he knows what 'everything alright' means." Obi-Wan said, about to leave.

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin called out, stopping the Master in his tracks, "I just.. I want to apologize."

"For what, Anakin?" his friend replied.

"I've been somewhat of a disappointment over the last few days, I know. I've not been very appreciative of your friendship, and have treated it rather poorly. I've been arrogant... and I apologize. I've just been so frustrated with the Council –"

"Let us not forget your worry about Ozara." Obi-Wan said, Anakin hung his head, "She is fine, Anakin!"

"For now." Anakin retorted, "I just – I'm concerned. I don't think this assassin will stop just because she's on Ergon. And she has no one to protect her."

"She has an entire security guard, Anakin."  
"They aren't qualified." Obi-wan chuckled.

"No, I suppose in your mind, they aren't qualified." he said, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder, "You are strong and wise, Anakin, and I am very proud of you. I have watched Qui-Gon train you since you were a small boy, and I have tried to help in every way I can. You have become a far greater Jedi than I could ever hope to be, and you have saved my life more times than I can remember." he smiled, "Do not worry so much about her, she is safe."

"You would worry about Leiana, were our places exchanged." Anakin retorted.

"I am worried about her." Obi-Wan confessed, "Watch over her, Anakin. I feel something which I haven't felt in a while. Something which may harm her..."

"I know, I feel the same. Things are changing, Obi-Wan." Anakin said.

"I know." the older man replied, once more descending the ramp, "But don't worry. I have enough clones with me to take three systems the size of Utapau. I think I'll be able to handle the situation... even without your help"

Anakin smirked, "Well, there's always a first time."

Obi-Wan laughed, "Yes, I suppose you're right. Well, I must be off."

"Obi-Wan, may the Force be with you." Anakin said.

"Goodbye, old friend, may the Force be with you." Obi-Wan replied, heading toward the ship and going aboard.

Anakin stood on the platform's edge, watching as the ship lifted off – and with it, a sense of foreboding settled in him.

* * *

Leiana watched the skyline of Coruscant, seeing Obi-Wan's small spacecraft move from the Jedi Temple and into the sky. 'Be safe' she mentally spoke to Obi-Wan through their mental link.

'I will, I promise.' Obi-Wan replied, 'Anakin will look after you, my love. As will Qui-Gon.'

'I don't think I'm in any danger.' she replied as he hovered for just a moment.'

'I know you aren't. I love you.' and with that, his ship left the airspace for good, exiting the Coruscanti atmosphere. She couldn't help it... something was wrong.

'I love you too' she said to the air, walking inside Senator Amidala's apartment.

* * *

The apartment of Senator Amidala was filled, Bana Breemu, Fang Zar, Chi Eekway, Giddean Danu, Bail Organa, and Tristan Peregrine were all present. Leiana also sat by, as well as Idriya – for Senator Farrel, who once again could not come.

"I thank you all for coming." Padmé began, "I have called you here together due to a meeting which I was not allowed to attend a few weeks ago. Leiana informed me of the contents of the meeting – and I have decided that I needed to call a meeting of my own."

"We are all ears, Senator Amidala." Tristan said.

"Thank you, Senator." she replied, taking a drink that C-3PO served. "Very well. I shall begin with saying that I too have doubts in the Chancellor. And have been beginning to wonder, if perhaps the democracy we thought we were protecting, no longer exists. Perhaps we have become the very thing we have fought so long to destroy."

"A similar thought in all of our minds, milady." Bana replied, "But what do you propose?"  
"I don't know." Padmé admitted, "But I know this: we cannot let this turn into another war."

"Absolutely, that is the last thing we want." Bail interjected.

"Though I think it may already be happening." Tristan said, "The pieces have already begun moving."

"True, but perhaps they can be stopped." Padmé replied.

"We are hoping to form an alliance in the Senate to stop the Chancellor from further subverting the constitution, that's all." Mon Mothma said, "We don't want a revolution, that would only complicate things."

"As it is, we are already facing revolution. Is that not what the Separatists are doing?" Idriya asked.

"They are, but we are not talking open war." Leiana answered.

"I think I know a Jedi that we should consult on this." Padmé said, interrupting their conversation.

"That would be dangerous." Bana declared.

"We don't know where the Jedi stand in all this." Mon Mothma added.

"I only wish to discuss this with one... one I trust." Padmé insisted.

Giddean thought a moment, "Going against the Chancellor without the help of the Jedi could be risky, Senator Amidala has a point."

"The Jedi aren't any happier with the situation than we are." Padmé said.

"Patience, Senator." Chi Eekway said, placing a hand on Padmé's arm.  
"We have so many senators on our side, surely the Chancellor will be persuaded." Fang Zar offered.

"Perhaps." Tristan said.

"When we present the 'petition of the two thousand', things may change. And perhaps for the better." Bana argued.

Bail sighed, "Let us see what we can accomplish with the Senate, before we include the Jedi, Senator. We might be surprised." he said.

"Perhaps you are right." Padmé said, defeated.

* * *

_It was hot. Hotter than Tatooine ever had been. The air was filled with a sulphuric smell as the lava river flowed below. A cloaked figure stood on the parapet, watching the explosions from the various volcanoes, his face completely blurred out – with no feature showing. Anakin watched the figure, squinting his eyes, trying to see just who it was. The cloak was a Jedi's, as was the uniform, but the face was obscured – all but the eyes... they glowed a deep amber, much like Siths he had encountered. Feeling the Force signature, Anakin concluded that the person used the Dark Side, as all he could feel was anger and guilt._

_The figure looked up, the eyes zeroing in on a silver ship, Senator Amidala's ship so it seemed. It landed on the dock, the figure ran toward it, an eagerness in his step. Anakin followed, wondering why Padmé had come to see this man. He stood on the parapet as the ramp was lowered, revealing – not Padmé – but Ozara. Her wide brown eyes looked at the figure in astonishment, as she ran toward him._

_"_ _Ozara" the man breathed her name, holding her close to him. Anakin couldn't help but feel absolute rage building within him, he couldn't help the jealousy that he felt. "I thought you were Padmé"_

_"_ _She let me borrow her ship. My father's was available, and he would track it nonetheless." she answered demurely, kissing him, "I missed you."_

_"_ _I missed you too." he replied, still holding her as if she would break in his arms."What are you doing here?" the figure asked._

_"_ _I was worried about you." Ozara replied, holding his face in her hands, "Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon came to me yesterday. They said you'd turned to the Dark Side – that you'd, killed Killian. They said that Palpatine had turned you."_

_He shook his head, "They're just trying to turn you against me." he replied. Anakin felt sick, here Ozara was holding a man who could very well kill her, and she acted as if she was in love with him. "They have always tried to keep us apart."_

_"_ _That's not true." she replied, "That was never true."_

_"_ _Yes it was, My Love." he said, stroking her cheek lovingly – tenderly. "The Council never agreed with me loving you, with me being with you. They always objected."_

_"_ _I can't believe that. Qui-Gon cares about us." she said, Anakin's jaw clenched: Qui-Gon agreed with this?_

_"_ _Us?"_

_"_ _He knows about us," her voice became blurry as she said his name, "He wants to help. He's only wanted us to be happy."_

_"_ _Is Qui-Gon going to help you? Is he going to protect you? He can't... He can't help you, my love. He's not strong enough." he replied._

_"_ _All I want is your love." Ozara replied vehemently, causing a stabbing pain to go through Anakin's heart. "I married you, because I loved you. I love who you are... I don't want you to change."_

_"_ _I won't change, Zar. I will never change." her lover replied heartily._

_Her brown eyes filled with tears, "Come back to Ergon with me, my love. We can live our lives to the fullest, we can have children... we can start all over again. Maybe not on Ergon, maybe where no one knows us."_

_The figure shook his head, "Don't you see?" he said, a glee in his voice, "We don't have to run away, I have brought peace to the Republic. I am more powerful than the Chancellor. I can overthrow him, and together you and I can rule the galaxy. Make things the way we want them to be."_

_Ozara shook her head, gently pulling herself from his embrace. "I can't believe my ears. Obi-Wan was right... you've changed. And not for the better."  
"I don't want to hear any more about Obi-Wan. The Jedi turned against me. Don't you turn against me." he replied, his voice filled with anger. _

_"_ _Who are you? Where is my love? I want him back!" Ozara cried out, causing Anakin to go closer, he was worried for her safety._

_"_ _I'm right here."  
"No!" she replied, "You are not him. I don't know you anymore. Oh, my dearest love... you're breaking my heart. I'll never stop loving you, but you are going down a path I can't follow. I can't go this way with you, it is everything opposite to myself."_

_"_ _Because of Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon... Killian... because of them you have betrayed me?" the figure accused coldly. "Master Sidious warned me about you."_

_"_ _What do you mean?"_

_"_ _Your rather close relationship with Senator Farrel. The fact that you were so close to Obi-Wan when Leiana went missing. He told me to be careful of you."_

_Ozara shook her head in disbelief, "I don't know what you're talking about... what are you accusing me of?"_

_"_ _I think you know! I saw you! I saw you embrace him like a lover. Master Sidious warned me, I should have listened!" he replied, extending his hand to choke her._

_"_ _No! Please... no... An-" her voice wavered as she lost oxygen._

_"_ _No!" Anakin screamed, the figure let Ozara go. Anakin ran to her side, cradling her lifeless body in his arms. "No! Ozara no! Come back to me!" he wailed, holding her form, willing her to wake... but she did not. His cerulean gaze turned upwards as he reached for his lightsaber, he stood pulling his gaze up to a matching pair of eyes – he froze._

_The face finally came into focus, the look of hatred and betrayal upon his face. Anakin looked open mouthed. It was him. The figure she had embraced so passionately had been he – and he had killed her._

_His blood ran cold. He had killed Ozara._

* * *

Anakin bolted upright in his bed, sweat rolling off his back as he looked around the room. It hadn't happened, but the dream was still fresh in his mind. He didn't understand, it didn't make sense. He would never hurt Ozara... he would kill anyone who did. Yet, it was clearly him. He had turned to the dark side, he had killed Killian – and ultimately had killed Ozara. 'No!' he swore in his mind, getting out of bed.

He walked out into the great room of the Jedi dorms, he needed to think.

* * *

Ozara woke from the same dream, not understand why it was that Anakin had been chocking her – why had he killed her? What had she done? His jealousy had been the main reason, she deduced, just from the words which had been spoken... but would he harm her? She didn't know – but it left a seed of doubt in her mind. She had hurt him enough, he would be capable of not being able to see past the pain. But would his pain trump his care for her?

She got up, there was no way she'd be able to sleep after this.

* * *

"Premonitions... premonitions... Hmmmm... these visions you have..." Master Yoda prompted the young Jedi master in front of him – by Hologram of course.

"They are of pain, suffering... death." Anakin answered, the dream keenly in his mind as he had seen himself kill his beloved.

"Yourself you speak of, or someone you know?" Yoda asked.

Anakin fiddled with his sleeves, "Someone..."

"Close to you?" the Grand Master asked, knowing just from the young man's behavior who it had been.

"Yes. Very."

"Careful you must be when sensing the future, Anakin. The fear of loss is a path to the dark side." Yoda explained, "She is safe."

"I won't let these visions come true, Master Yoda." Anakin replied hotly – he promised he would never harm her, no matter the cost.

Yoda tutted, "Death is a natural part of life. Rejoice for those around you who transform into the Force. Mourn them, do not. Miss them, do not. Attachment leads to jealousy. The shadow of greed, that is."

"Not this kind of death." replied Anakin.

"What kind of death?" inquired the master.

The young man sighed, "Murder." he said, "Someone killed her."

"Your fears of her death, on your mind they are. With Padawan Pavan gone, your anxiety increases." Yoda replied.

"What must I do, Master Yoda?" Anakin asked, very fearful of himself at this moment.

"Care for her, you do. Learn that she is not invulnerable, you must. But guilty, you must not feel."

"If she dies -"  
"You will continue on." Yoda interjected, "Her life, on a thin thread, hangs. Yet, bound to you by loyalty she is. Your bond... stronger than I have ever seen."

"Yes, it is." Anakin said, wondering just how it was that Master Yoda could so blatantly support their relationship.

"Yet, an attachment – no stronger than friendship, must go. Or else, harm her – and you – it will." Yoda said.

"But I fear for her safety... what do I do about that?" Anakin insisted.

Yoda sighed, "Learn that anxiety, true, not always. Reality and perception, close friends they are not." he tapped his stick on the ground a moment, "Relieve your tensions, you must."

"How?"  
A smile spread on the Grand Master's face, "Know that, better you do, than I." and with that, his blue figure disappeared from the seat opposite.

Anakin sighed, hanging his head lowly. It had been two weeks since Jax had left Ozara unprotected... perhaps he needed to visit Ergon. Now he just needed to leave Killian somewhere safe – Qui-Gon would probably be the best.

* * *

Yesenia moved deftly through the hallways of 500 Republica, entering the floor of Senator Amidala through another means than the regular elevator. She needed to get the Senator, then return to her master with her prize – of course, she was not to hurt her.

There she was, the young woman in the dark, resting on the chaise in the great room. Taking out a syringe, she placed the needle in the woman's neck, covering her mouth as she went to scream. "Shh... this will only hurt a moment." she said, watching as the light-brown eyes closed in dreaming. When the woman's breathing had slowed, she motioned to a figure in the shadows – a burly man, who was hired just for this task.

Opening the balcony, she pressed a button on her belt, signaling to her ship to find her location. It did so, docking on the station on the patio, and within minutes, the young woman was safely secured in the two-seated ship. "Thank you, my friend." Yesenia said, "For your troubles." she handed him some credits, and with a smile, he disappeared into the darkness again. Her ship lifted, flying off into the air.

What she didn't know, however, was that another pair of brown eyes had been watching – and it had not been Senator Amidala she had taken.


	54. Chapter 54

Nadia was getting worried, Leiana had not returned from Padmé's apartments, nor had she checked in in any way. It wasn't like her. "Marius?" she called to her son, who came into the room.

"Ie mam?" he replied in Ergonian, tinkering with the mini-holotransmitter in his hands. "What is it?" he sobered as he saw his mother's worried look.

"I need you to go to the Senate buildings. Find your father, I need to see him immediately." Nadia ordered. With a nod, the boy took off, no doubt going to find one of his older friends to take him to the Senate Buildings. Nadia looked out the window. Leiana may not have been her daughter by birth, but she had a connection with the girl.

And she couldn't help but feel as if something was wrong. She turned from the balcony, trying to ease her mind.

* * *

Anakin pulled his ship out of lightspeed, the blur of white light fading to reveal Ergon. He had left Killian with Qui-Gon, telling him that he was planning on visiting Ozara, but wasn't too keen on bringing the young boy. 'I don't want to put him in any unnecessary danger if I didn't need to. I don't know what I'll find.' he had explained. His master had simply nodded, telling him that he agreed with his padawan's choice – he too had felt as if something was wrong, though he couldn't explain what.

He entered the atmosphere, landing on a strip that he hadn't seen for several years. It seemed a lifetime almost since he had come to Ergon to break up Ozara and Skandar's wedding – since he had left her and become what he was. It was almost hard to believe that he had somehow overcome his displeasure with his old friend... his love.

That was the entire answer. Anakin hated to admit it, due to what he was afraid of finding, but he still loved her. It wasn't just friendship, it hadn't been for years. Sure, he had felt betrayed, he had thought that she had lied to him about any love which she had felt – yet, he couldn't help his heart. He knew that his dearest friend would always hold his loyalty, his respect, his love. Yet, he didn't want to admit it.

He realized that he had never truly hated Ozara, not in all the years that he had harbored ill-will. No matter what he did, he did concern himself with her wellbeing every so often; wondering how she was and if she was happy with the man he had thought she had married... it was always Skandar. The little bastard that had never liked him, he only hoped they never crossed paths ever again – or he wouldn't be accountable for his actions.

The ship landed, and without thinking much he got out, using the dim moonlight to lead him from the tarmac to the building nearby. He needed a speeder. Quickly getting what he wanted, and asking the assistants to keep his ship in a safe place, and to oil R2; he headed toward where he remembered. Even the trip was familiar, as he had rented a speeder last time as well. It felt strange almost. Yet, he had to ensure she was safe. He had to.

The house was as he remembered, grand and beautiful. His mind reminded him of what it looked like last time, with all the wedding decorations – decorations which he hoped meant nothing at the time. Now it was barren, with only vines climbing up the walls. He couldn't complain about that.

"Who's there?" a voice sounded from the balcony.

"Anakin Skywalker, Captain Rowatt. I spoke to you via holo earlier." Anakin replied, coming face to face with the security guard. The other man shone his flashlight in the young Jedi's face, confirming that it was indeed Anakin Skywalker.

"Thank you sir. I just needed to make sure." Captain Rowatt said, turning the light off and allowing Anakin into the building. "If you need anything, let us know. Good night sir."

Anakin nodded, walking up the stairs as the guard went back to his post. He found Ozara's room quite easily enough, remembering the way from when he stayed there as a child. Though the last time he was there, it had housed their first real argument. The day he had seen her – almost – marry a man she didn't love. If he was honest, he would say how uncomfortable he was with being in this place. Yet, he had to have his answers from her.

After pausing a moment, he opened the door, and entered.

The room was pretty dark, except Ozara had kept the curtains open to allow the moonlight in. Anakin found it made it easier to find her bed, and approached her. He sat down on the bed, tentatively brushing a tendril of brown hair out of her face. She looked so peaceful when she slept. He chuckled lightly as he remembered various times when he had woken her in the past, it had been all in fun. Tonight was different though – though he had no intention of waking her, and stood up to go to the adjoining room.

"Anakin?" he heard her say softly, "Is that you?" he turned back around.

"I didn't mean to wake you." he replied as she reached over to her nightstand and clicked on the light – causing them both to shy away from it for a moment as their irises adjusted. His opened first as he looked down, watching as she still adjusted.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, her voice suddenly becoming quite panicked, "Is it Killian? Is he alright? Anakin say something!"

"It's alright, Zar. Nothing's happened to him." he said with a slight chuckle, "I'm surprised you have so little faith in me." he jested, but her face flushed intensely, her brown eyes focusing on the duvet.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"I'm kidding, Zar. I didn't mean that." he replied quickly, coming closer and sitting back down. They were both silent for a moment as she toyed with the covers. "Do you remember what happened the last time I was in this room?" Anakin suddenly asked.

Ozara closed her eyes, not particularly relishing the memory. "Yes." she replied quietly. "If something hasn't happened why are you here?"

Anakin took her hand in his grasp, trying to keep her from continuing to play with the covers. "I needed two things: 1, to make sure you were safe and 2, to ask you a question." he replied.

"Well, you've ensured I'm safe." Ozara said slowly, "And I'm assuming your question has to do with why I left Killian with you."

His blue eyes met her brown, "Yes." he replied simply, looking at her in expectation. "Why?"

"Because I told you: you were the only person I would want to train Killian. Because I know you would care for him as a... father would care for his son." she answered, "And because, even though I really can't possibly endeavor to ever be back in as good of your graces as I once was – I hoped to at least help you to be something you always wanted." her head ducked down once more.

Anakin was somewhat shocked by her words, he never would have guessed it had to do with guilt. He placed a hand on her cheek, causing her to look up at him with her eyes, "You're wrong." he said quietly, admitting to her what he had admitted to himself earlier. "You never really left my good-graces." her head tilted to the side in confusing. "I realized something on the way over here, as I had time to think."

"Anakin..." Ozara said, her tone suspicious and worried. Her guard was up, but he continued.

"Those three years, the ones that I had spent at war, I still-"

"Stop, don't go any further." she said quickly, causing his moment of vulnerability to vanish, replaced by irritation and anger.

"What?"

"Don't say that, please Anakin don't say it." she pleaded, pulling her hand from his grasp and getting out of the bed. His blue eyes followed her with confusion. "We can't, you know that. Look what happened last time."

"It doesn't matter." he tried to say.

"Matter? It matters, Anakin!" she replied vehemently, "I won't destroy you!"

He got up, walking to stand in front of her. "You're right, you won't." he reasoned.

"I will, you know that. Its against the Jedi code." she argued.

Anakin scoffed, "You never agreed with that part of the code." he retorted.

"It almost destroyed us both once." she said quietly.

"We've learned."

"Have we?" she asked, her eyes beginning to brim with tears. "I can't go through that again, Anakin. If the Council were to find out, you'd be expelled."  
Running a hand through his blond hair, Anakin tried to quell his temper. He wasn't going to let this happen again. "They don't have to know."

"I can't do it, Anakin. I can't love you." he looked at her, seeing the pleading in her eyes.

"Can't, or won't?" he asked.

She shook her head, "You don't understand."

"I do understand. You're afraid of loving me, when I have twice told you that I love you." Anakin retorted.

"I'm not afraid of loving you, Anakin, as its already done!" she threw back at him. He stood there a moment, suddenly closing the distance between them and taking her face in his hands. Without a second thought, he brought his lips to hers in a kiss filled with longing and fear. Fear of being rejected. She pulled away, "We can't do this." she breathed out.

"Why not?"

"Because we'd be living a lie. You'd be a Jedi, I can't live in the shadows, Anakin – I can't." she swore.

"I can't do this anymore, Ozara. I can't be this way. I can't pretend to hate you, or to be so stand-offish. I can't watch as you sit in your family's apartment, the tension building because of your guilt. Losing the friendship we used to share because what it became was forbidden. I love you, and I don't care that its wrong. Perhaps the Council is wrong to forbid it, but you always said that a Jedi cannot possibly not know love. You said that compassion, and be allowed to help others, you can't help _but_ love. Are you telling me that I can't love you?" he asked her, his eyes pleading, asking her to answer him.

She looked up at him, "No." she answered simply, reaching up on her toes to kiss him. He bent down, feeling elated as her arms wrapped around his neck, the years of pent up passion exploding in that moment.

They pulled apart, and Anakin rested his forehead on hers. "Marry me, Ozara." he said after a few moments.

Ozara closed her eyes, "You know I can't." she whispered.

"Why not? Because I'm a Jedi?" he asked. She nodded slightly, her lip caught between her teeth. "Why don't we forget all that?"

"Forget it? How?" she asked.

"Because, we're just two human beings, what does it matter?"  
"You'll be expelled!" he placed a finger on her lips to shush her.

"No I won't. They don't have to know."

"I don't like the idea of hiding." she retorted.

He sighed, "I'll leave the order then."

"What? No!" she exclaimed. "You can't do that, that's your dream! Besides, the Order needs you."

"I won't not marry you. So either we marry and keep it a secret or I leave the order." he replied as if he were commenting on the weather. She pouted, her arms still hanging off his neck.

"Well, when you put it that way – I guess it would be in your best interest if I just marry you." she said with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Good decision." he replied, wondering if it was all real. "Where can we get married on this planet?"

She quickly told him that the capital would be be the best place, and that she knew someone who would marry them in secret. He then said that they would be marrying in the morning. "I guess you're leaving me with no choice, eh Skywalker?" she asked, a small smile tugging at her lips.

He replied in kind, kissing her softly once more, "No, I'm not leaving you with a choice soon-to-be-Mrs-Skywalker." leading her back over to the bed, he motioned for her to lay back down. "Now get some sleep, you're going to have a busy day." and turned off the light.

"And where will you be?" she asked him. He chuckled.

"Its bad luck for the groom to see the bride too much before the wedding." and disappeared behind the door which separated their rooms.

'Who knew you were so superstitious?' she thought in her mind.

'Get to sleep, my love. Tomorrow will be a busy day.' he replied.

* * *

Qui-Gon wasn't happy with the turn of events. Nor was he pleased with what he saw while he meditated. On the one hand, he wanted nothing more than his Padawan's happiness; yet, he was worried that Anakin was past the point of no return. Perhaps allowing him to leave had been a bad idea.

"Master Qui-Gon?" Zhane's voice broke his reverie, "Are you alright, sir?"

The older man nodded, "Yes, I'm fine." he replied, "How's Killian doing?"

"Ah, he's doing well. I especially enjoyed showing him how to open a lightsaber without killing himself." Zhane replied, "He's been asking about Anakin though. When do you think he'll come back?"

"I have no idea, Zhane. Anakin has never been predictable, and I fear that may not be a good thing."  
"He's on Ergon, right? With Oza – ahem, Miss Peregrine?" Zhane asked, Qui-Gon raised a knowing eyebrow. The girl had won the hearts of two of his padawans, he only hoped that Zhane would get over it easier than Anakin had never done.

"Yes, he is. He's checking in on her, to make sure she's safe. Who knows what he'll do then?" Qui-Gon asked, heading off to the Council chambers. "But you need to continue watching Killian, make sure he doesn't kill himself."

Zhane smiled widely, "I'm sure Anakin will be fine. He's Anakin, a hero of the Republic!" he said enthusiastically, "But you're right, I better go check in on Killian. He's pretty fun, you know. I'm glad he's here." and with that, the Nabooian sped off in the direction of the younger boy.

Qui-Gon entered the Council Chambers, the thought of his padawan and the woman that he knew he loved weighing heavy on his mind.

* * *

Something certainly was wrong when Leiana woke up. Her eyes focused on the metal-walled room that she was in, trying to figure out what had happened. The walls were stark, no personality to it at all. On one side of the very small room was a very small fresher, and besides that there was the bed she was on. Wherever she was, it was cold – she concluded she must be in a spaceship. Rubbing her eyes, trying to ease her headache, she attempted to make sense of her situation.

She remembered falling asleep on Padmé's couch, waiting for her mistress to get home. Then she had woken to see a woman hovering over her, and a sharp pain in her neck. Then darkness. Now, she had to figure out where she was, and what was going on. Listening closely, she could hear a voice raving beyond the door of her 'cell'.

"Yes, I know... I'm sorry about that... Well how was I supposed to know she wasn't the Senator? It was dark!... well what am I supposed to do now?... continue?... but that – … oh... as you wish, mistress." and with that the voice went silent. Leiana watched the door for a moment, trying to make sense of it all.

This much she figured out: whoever had taken her, thought she was Senator Amidala when she had been kidnapped. Now, plans had apparently changed. Whether for better or worse, was still in debate.

Suddenly, the door slid open, revealing a red-headed woman. Her green eyes were slightly wide, and her red brow rose in amusement. "Good... you're awake."


	55. Chapter 55

Ozara woke to the sensation of feather-light kisses going from her forehead to her jaw. She smiled, liking this affectionate side of Anakin she'd never seen before. "I thought you weren't supposed to see too much of the bride before the wedding?" she said groggily, turning onto her back and opening her eyes.

His smile greeted her, "I'm not. You just have enough time to have breakfast and get dressed. Then we're going to Dyserth, I've already found your friend, and he'll meet us. I thought now would be a good time to wake you." he explained, giving her a kiss.

She looked over at the clock, "Wow, I wonder if this is one of the shortest engagements in history. What has it been? Twelve hours?" she asked, getting out of bed and going to her wardrobe.

Anakin came up behind her, cradling her closely. "What are you complaining about, Soon-to-be-Mrs.-Skywalker?" he asked, looking at her through the mirror in front of the wardrobe.

"Did you hear me complaining?" she asked, pulling away just for a moment to find a dress for the occasion – thankful that Leiana had insisted that she get at least one white dress... otherwise, she was sure she'd be very miserable. She always wanted to be traditional. He kissed her cheek.

"You could say we've had three years of engagement. I declared I loved you back on Geonosis." he said as she went into the fresher to change.

"Good point." she called back, "I'll be right back." and she shut the door for privacy.

Anakin took that moment to examine her room. It looked so different than he had remembered as a child, more mature than before. Even more mature than when he had barged in to break up the wedding. He had to admit, he liked her tastes in light-blue and pale yellow. It was very different than any color schemes he was used to seeing with Ergonians. A smile worked its way onto his face, she always was an individual.

He looked at the holopictures on the wall, noticing that she had quite a few. There was her as a small child, with a older boy holding her closely. She had always spoken of a brother – not that he could remember the name – but he stared intensely. The boy reminded him of someone he knew... someone he'd seen recently it almost looked like a younger version of –

"Ready?" her voice sounded from the door of the fresher. He turned around, expecting to see her in the dress she had disappeared with – instead she had a cloak of red velvet on. "No, you may not see it until we actually are about to be married. I have no intention of showing off to everyone that may see us that I am dressing for a special occasion in the middle of the day." she explained finishing the ties on he cloak.

"As you wish, milady." he teased, going to the door, "Lets get you breakfast real quick, and then we're meeting your friend."

"Where are we going for the... honeymoon?" she asked sheepishly, not quite sure how to voice her question without blushing.

"Its been arranged." he said vaguely, placing a hand on her waist and leading her out of the room. There were no guards greeting her below, and she looked at Anakin in questioning. "I dismissed them. You won't need them for a while yet... if ever again."

"They're going to get suspicious." she told him.

"No, they won't. I'm a Jedi, remember? It would be unfathomable." he replied, kissing her just to make his point – to no one of course.

She shook her head, "Obviously, someone needs to reconsider what is unfathomable and what is not... because obviously it _is_ fathomable." and they walked downstairs to have breakfast.

* * *

Obi-Wan made his way through the Utapauian city, his hood over his feature to disguise just who he was. It was now a waiting game, Commander Cody should be coming soon – he just needed to find Grievous first. Looking through his binoculars, he sighed, there had to be a way to get up there. Looking up the steep cliff-walls he knew it would be impossible to climb... but how?

A strange bellowing noise sounded from somewhere to his left, sounding like some kind of animal. Putting the binoculars away, he went to investigate. It was a corral, filled with half a dozen dragon-like lizards. There were several wranglers around, some looking after the creatures, and some talking to one another.

The Jedi Knight approached one that was currently feeding one of the creatures, looking up for just a moment. "I need transportation." Obi-Wan said, waving his hand subtly.

"You need transportation." the wrangler replied.

"Get it for me." Obi-Wan ordered with another flourish of his hand.

"I will get it for you." and he walked toward the pens.

One of the other wranglers looked over in curiosity, wondering just what his friend was up to. Obi-Wan waved his hand, "It is nothing."

"It is nothing." the wrangler whispered to himself, turning back to the conversation between the others.

Obi-Wan moved along the line of creatures, examining each. They were all a little different than each other, but it was the green one with a blue crown that caught his eye. Approaching the beast, it bowed its head to him, and he placed a hand on its neck. "This one."

The wrangler moved toward the pen, bringing the chosen animal out. "Boga." the wrangler said, earning a quizzical gaze from Obi-Wan "She answers to Boga." he explained.

"Boga." Obi-Wan repeated, swinging up on her back, "Good girl, Boga." and with a slight nudge of his legs, she reared up for a moment before scurrying out of the cave and to the edge of the sinkhole. Looking up at the sheer cliff, Obi-Wan signaled that was where he wanted to go. Boga looked back at him only a moment before rearing up once more – this time climbing up to the tenth level.

Obi-Wan felt a slight feeling of dread, but shook it off... it wasn't his own, and he was on a mission. Feeling around the city, he quickly found his object of investigation.

* * *

Anyone who called on the Chancellor at that moment was told that he was currently in a meeting – which he was, as Senator Amidala was currently presenting the 'Petition of Two Thousand' with a few other Senators including: Fang Zar, Tristan Peregrine, and Idriya Thaxton – who once more stood in for Senator Farrel.

As Padmé explained everything, Tristan took the time to retreat into his own thoughts. He was beginning to wonder if Senator Farrel was purposefully avoiding him, as he had never seen him – only his aide. But Bail had met him, accounting him as someone he believed was on their side; even Skandar had come by for a visit, telling Tristan how he had met the Senator and was surprised with how Ergonian he seemed – but Tristan had yet to meet the elusive Senator. Today, however, he was determined to meet him, and was going to use Idriya to do it.

"I understand your reservations completely, Senator. I assure you the appointment of Governors will in no way compete with the duties of the Senate." the Chancellor said when Padmé was done.

"May I take it then, that there will be no further amendments to the Constitution?" she replied.

"I want this terrible conflict to end as much as you do, My Lady, and when it does I guarantee an immediate return to democracy." Palpatine vowed, though he was only lying through his teeth.

"You are pursuing a diplomatic solution to the war, then." Idriya added, almost forgetting her place before she inserted a 'Sir' at the end.

"You must trust me to do the right things, Senators. That is why I am here." he replied, taking a closer look at the young woman. She was like Ozara, and not only in looks.

"But surely-"

"I have said I will do what is right, that should be enough for your... committee." he nearly spat the word in disgust, plotting the demise of those who opposed him. He had to thank Kacia for information on who was part of this little alliance.

"On behalf of the 'Delegation of two thousand', I thank you, Chancellor." Padmé said, standing in such a way to convey that it was time for them all to leave.

"I thank you for bringing this to my attention, Senators. I assure you, I will do everything in my power to bring a democratic solution to this problem. Have a good day." Palpatine replied as the other Senators began to leave, "Uh, Senator Amidala, may I have a few minutes of your time. I wish to speak with you on a different matter."

Padmé nodded, and separated from the group, the doors of the Chancellor's office closing behind her.

"Miss Thaxton." Tristan called out, "I would like to schedule something with Senator Farrel. Could you tell me when he is available?"  
Idriya's gray eyes widened, "I'll have to check." she said quietly, "Allow me to speak with Senator Farrel, and make sure both of our schedules are in sync. I shall contact you when I do – I promise."

Tristan nodded, "Thank you." he said as Padmé exited the Chancellor's chambers. "All is well?"

"Yes, all is well. I just have to speak with Leiana, make sure she finishes on that report tonight so I can send her home." Padmé said playfully. "I thank you Senator, for allowing your daughter to be my aide. She really has been exceedingly helpful – even when I'm working her to death!" they both laughed, "I'll send her back tonight, alright?"  
"Very well, thank you Senator. Good day, good day, Miss Thaxton." Tristan replied, getting in his transport and leaving.

"Idriya?" Padmé called as the girl was about to leave. "Is this yours?" she held up a necklace, a small blue stone hanging off the end.

"No, I'm sorry its not mine. Must belong to someone else." Idriya replied, trying to leave – she was somewhat wary of the Senator, though she didn't know why. Suddenly, something in her mind clicked and she took the stone again. "Actually, I think it is mine... sorry, I don't even remember putting it on. I must be overtaxing myself."

Padmé laughed, "Well, us Senators like driving our aides into the ground. Its a miracle you all have survived this long." she said, "Goodbye." and with that she was gone.

Idriya looked at the stone in her hands, looking at the small inscription, leaving no question in her mind – it belonged to Varian's late wife. But what was Padmé doing with it?

"Does milady find the stone interesting?" a voice sounded from behind her. Turning, she saw Skandar leaning on the pillar a few feet away, his brown hair smoothed back.

She smiled, "Not really, except for the whole Corellian connection." she replied, "I think it belongs to Senator Farrel."

"Idriya, does Senator Farrel have a first name?" Skandar asked, she laughed.

"Of course he does, my handsome Corellian – his first name is Senator." he rolled his eyes, "Alright, his name is –"

"Now, now, children, you know you shouldn't be telling secrets." Varian suddenly came around the corner, his brown eyes twinkling with mischief. "Solo."

"Senator." Skandar replied, shaking his hand cordially, "May I ask your permission to take Idriya out tonight? There is a marvelous opera going on, and I would like to show her."

Varian looked between them, "Yes, you may. But not until later, I have some things for her to do." and with that he guided her to their transport. Skandar nodded, and left. "You like him." Varian stated.

"Yes." she replied.

"Does he like you?"

"I don't know if its me or Ozara he pines for... I hope its me." she pulled out the stone, "This belongs to you."  
His eyes widened, "Where did you get this? It was Petra's." he said, thinking of his late wife.

"Senator Amidala." they exchanged a strange look, getting in the transport and going back to the apartment.

"By the way," Idriya began once they were inside the apartment, "Senator Peregrine wishes to meet you, shall I schedule that?"

Varian closed his eyes, sadness taking him over, he hadn't seen his father in years – and had been avoiding him for months. He wasn't sure how the older man would react, if he met him again. "Yes, Idriya, schedule it. I've been putting it off for far too long."

* * *

They were married. Anakin still couldn't believe it. He was married to the one person in the galaxy that he absolutely adored – and loved. He thought it was amusing when she had finally taken off the cloak, right before the ceremony, raising a challenging eyebrow as he scrutinized her choice of attire. He couldn't complain, the dress was even more to his taste than the last one he had seen her in. Simple, with a little embroidery... she explained she had done that herself. She had been so nervous as they approached the altar with R2 as witness. He recorded the event. Naturally.

As he said his vows, he wondered how he ever could have pursued Padmé those few years ago; though he was glad that he realized his mistake before he had a made it even larger than before. But now, as he tied himself for life to her, he could only look at the future: and their lives together. He knew they would have so little time together to enjoy their newfound bliss as he was no doubt likely to be posted soon, leaving her alone once more. He only hoped no one was foolish enough to try and do anything to her while he would be gone. The war would be over soon – he was sure of it.

Now they were alone, at a small place which had been built after his first trip to Ergon, near Lake Eresea. It was a pretty place, with plenty of privacy for the new couple. Ozara let out a squeal of surprise when Anakin carried her over the threshold. He had only laughed in joy, reveling in the foreign feeling of husbandhood.

Ozara looked around in awe. "You found this this morning?" she asked.

"Last night, actually. After I sent you to bed, I immediately started planning." he said, kissing her forehead.

"How long do we have it?" she inquired, shuddering in pleasure as he gently kissed her neck.

"A week. I dared not rent it for any longer... as we have to return soon." he replied.

She sighed, "Well then, we best make the most of it." she said, kissing him with liberty as she now could. She then pulled away as her stomach made itself known. They both chuckled.

"Hungry, Mrs. Skywalker?" Anakin asked, she nodded and he led her into the kitchen where there was some food already set out.

"Did you think of everything? And in such short time?"

"You slept till noon, I woke at five... that gave me several hours to think of anything and everything." she pouted for a moment. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, "Nothing. I'm absolutely happy." it was true. Though when he perused her mind for a moment, he saw what it was she had bothered herself with: she had had 'two' weddings, and had planned neither one. But she wasn't really complaining, she just wished she had been able to have a little warning on this one, she could have done some things to help Anakin out.

"Don't worry about it." his voice suddenly said in her ear from behind, "Lets eat."

The conversation was as pleasant as usual. Though now, there were more loving glances as they now could without reservation. They were man and wife, they cared not for anything else in the galaxy but each other. He wasn't a Jedi, and she wasn't a prospective Senator. They were friends, and now married. How quickly that had escalated.

When dinner was finished, they moved to another room of the house. There was another hunger that wanted to be filled.

* * *

Commander Cody's blue image appeared on the holotransmitter of the Jedi Temple. "Master Windu, may I interrupt? General Kenobi has made contact with General Grievous, and we have begun our attack." he said. "Padawan Jukassa has gone to assist General Kenobi. They are currently hunting General Grievous."

"Thank you, Commander." Windu replied, turning to Stass Allie, "Stass, deliver this report to the Chancellor. His reaction will give us a clue to his intentions."

"Yes, Master." the younger Master replied leaving the room.

"I sense a plot to destroy the Jedi. The dark side of the Force surrounds the Chancellor." Master Windu said, looking to his co-council members.

" If he does not give up his emergency powers after the destruction of Grievous, then he should be removed from office." Master Mundi said as Qui-Gon walked in.

"That could be a dangerous move... the Jedi Council would have to take control of the Senate in order to secure a peaceful transition. Master Windu replied.

"And replace the Congress with Senators who are not filled with greed and corruption." Qui-Gon added. "Master Windu is right, it could be a very dangerous move.

"To a dark place this line of thought will carry us. Hmmmmm..." Yoda said, "Great care we must take."


	56. Chapter 56

Obi-Wan and Zett were staring at General Grievous' dead... form. "So uncivilized." Obi-Wan said as he tossed the blaster in his hands away.

"Well, I think this ends the war, doesn't it?" Zett asked.

Obi-Wan shook his head, "I thought so. Though apparently he wasn't the real leader of the army." he sighed, moving toward Boga.

"What do you mean, Master?" Zett inquired, following Obi-Wan and climbing on behind him.

"The holorecordings show that Grievous wasn't in charge. Another, more human, general is behind it. Unfortunately, I have met her before. Her name is Kacia Flure, she's the one who attacked Ozara Peregrine. Twice." Obi-Wan explained, setting the lizard going, he needed to check in with Cody.

"And she's behind this, you said? But I thought—"

"Grievous was a pawn. She's much more powerful – she's a sith." Obi-Wan replied. "So, its not over yet."

Zett shook his head, "And here I thought we'd be able to end this war." he said.

Obi-Wan chuckled, "Not yet, my dear padawan, not yet. Though it would have been nice." his mind flashed to Leiana, and how she would most likely respond to however long it would take to find Kacia.

"Do we know where this Kacia Flure is?" Zett asked as they approached Cody.

"No, we don't even know _who_ she is." Obi-Wan replied, climbing down from Boga's back.

They both came up to the Clone Commander. "Here, you may need this, General Kenobi." he said, holding Obi-Wan's lightsaber up.

"Thank you Cody. I was looking for that." the Jedi replied, putting the saber back in his holster. "What is our situation?"

"We're doing well, we have made it to the group of elders here. Some of our technicians are working to cutting off the power supply for these droids here. Once they find that, we'll be golden." Cody said.

"I only hope it doesn't take too long. Zett, you go to help the technicians; Cody, contact your troops. Tell them to move to the higher levels." Obi-Wan ordered, swinging back on Boga.

"Very good, sir."

"Yes, Master."

"Now let's get a move on. We've got a battle to win here!" Obi-Wan said as Boga reared up and took off.

"Yes, sir!" and the two subordinates did as ordered, moving in their separate directions.

* * *

"She wasn't there when I woke up, I don't know where she is!" Padmé cried as she explained to the Peregrine family that Leiana was gone. "There was no sign of a struggle or anything, I'm so sorry!"

Nadia and Tristan were pale, it was unbelievable – not Leiana. She was the one person that should not be targeted. "When was the last time you saw her?" Tristan asked, his heart feeling absolutely destroyed. He had lost his first wife, his son, and now his daughter was missing. He couldn't believe it...

"Last night, she was working on a presentation of the Petition to put before the Senate. She was there, happily chirping that she would be glad when it was over and she could come back here. I told her she could quit, and she said she could not because it wasn't finished yet." Padmé answered, tears rolling down her cheeks. Camilla watched the Senator with suspicion – something was wrong in her mind.

The elevator opened, and Qui-Gon stepped out. "Tristan, how are – what has happened?" he interjected as he saw the distressed senator.

"Leiana is gone." Nadia answered, "She disappeared sometime last night, Senator Amidala woke to find her gone."

Qui-Gon's blood ran cold. This was probably the worst thing that could happen after something happening to Ozara. Obi-Wan was currently fighting General Grievous, to hear such news could be catastrophic for his old padawan. "Do you have any clue to where she is?" he asked.

Padmé shook her head, "There were no clues... you can look in my apartment if you want. There might be some idea there that I may not have seen." Qui-Gon nodded, turning to his old friend who was pulling him aside.

"Do you think you can find her?" Tristan asked, his face paler than usual.

"I promise you, Tristan, I will do my best. I'm sure there's something that will tie whoever it is." Qui-Gon replied, "I must tell the Council. As Ozara in on our watch list, there may be a connection."

"Please find her, Qui-Gon. I can't lose her... I can't." Tristan pleaded, Qui-Gon put a hand on his shoulder.

"Your family isn't safe. We will assign a team for you – from now on, your family is in danger." he said, walking out of the apartment, he had to tell the Council. That was easy.

Then there was the difficult part: telling Obi-Wan that Leiana was gone.

* * *

When Anakin woke he was greeted by the sight of his wife laying next to him, her brown hair fanning out around her head. He smiled – it hadn't been a dream, and just thinking that made him exuberant. He watched her a moment, just enjoying watching her sleep. He had truly married her. That, in and of itself, was... exhilarating.

She opened her eyes, "Were you watching me sleep?"

"No." Anakin answered quickly, then smiled as she just looked at him, "Yes, I was."

"Mmm... was I snoring?" he chuckled lightly.

"No, you weren't." he answered, "Did you sleep well?"  
"Like a rock." she declared, "You?" she asked, her lips stretching into a smile.  
He didn't smile. He actually hadn't slept well, and had woken in the middle of the night with a nightmare. The same one he had seen that had driven him to come here. The dream that he had killed her – except this one had a small change: Obi-Wan had arrived, and they began fighting. It was as if the dream had continued. But he lied, he didn't want to worry her. She had been the only one to believe him when he spoke of the dreams about his mother. She knew they came true. "I slept pretty good."  
She stretched her neck up, kissing him. "You seem on edge, what's wrong?" she asked, her finger ghosting over his cheekbones. He shook his head, and her hand followed the leather cord which held the pendant she had given him, around his neck. The night before she had been more than shocked to see it was still there, after everything. He explained that he had actually gotten rid of it – but that Obi-Wan had been its keeper, and gave it back to him. She made a mental note to thank the older Jedi. But now, she was a bit worried, "We've never had secrets before." she whispered.

"Its just a dream." he replied, holding her close and nuzzling her neck.

"It was about me, wasn't it?" she asked, knowing that if she wanted she could use the mental link, but refrained. He should tell her on his own. His lips pressed against her neck, he was trying to distract her. "Anakin, I know what you're doing. I'm assuming I was right by the fact that you're suddenly very affectionate."  
"I'm not allowed to be affectionate with my wife?" Anakin mumbled into her neck.

"Not when you're avoiding me." she retorted, trying to ignore just what the sensation was doing to her. "Anakin." He sighed, pulling his head up to look her in the eyes.

"You died." he stated, "But its not going to happen." his hands tightened around her waist, "I won't let it happen."

Ozara smiled, "I know you won't." she said, beginning to pull out of his arms, "I'm going to go make breakfast." he groaned. "Now, you have your entire life to enjoy me... my stomach is demanding food. As is yours I'd imagine."

He laughed, snagging her for a moment to kiss her before letting her go. "Come back to me, my love." he called.

She giggled, "Always." she replied, leaning over and kissing him again before exiting the room.

When she left, Anakin's thoughts turned back to his dream. It concerned him. He would never harm her, nor would he allow anyone else to. In fact, if anyone dared, he would be sure to give them a rather painful death – so why was he dreaming he would? That, he didn't understand. She was his wife now, she was the only one who he would do anything at all for... yet, he couldn't help what his dreams were telling him.

Thoughtfully, he got up, moving toward the kitchen to join Mrs. Skywalker. He smiled. Ozara Skywalker – he loved that name.

* * *

"What do you mean he took her somewhere else?" Qui-Gon demanded as he spoke with the holo of Captain Rowatt.

"I mean, sir, he dismissed us. We were not needed, he said. He said he was taking her somewhere safe, that's all we know." the guard answered. Qui-Gon hung his head. Anakin was alone with Ozara in a secluded place that no one knew where. That spelled potentially bad things for them. He knew that his young padawan had loved her, and he knew that Anakin had been worried about her – but surely he wouldn't break the code. Surely.

"Thank you." he said, ending the holotransmission, wondering how Zhane and Killian were doing at that moment. It was slightly interesting how Anakin had left the boy in his care,when he had wanted to train the boy originally. Irony had a way of doing things.

But there was another problem on his mind... Leiana was still missing. After checking Senator Amidala's apartment, it was found that there was one thing which would be a clue: a syringe filled with some kind of fluid. Qui-Gon had taken it to the analysts to find out what it was and where it came from. He was still waiting on the results.

Obi-Wan was probably still fighting. To tell him that his friend – although Qui-Gon knew that Leiana was more than a friend to his padawan – had gone missing was going to be harder. But he had to do it. There was only one way to find out if Obi-Wan was ready to hear the news. "Give me the 212th battalion on Utapau. General Kenobi." he commanded the droid in charge of holotransmissions.

"Transmission in progress." the disembodied voice said.

Yesenia watched her prisoner through the camera in her cell, watching as she paced back and forth in an effort to get her mind to think. But Yesenia's orders were plain: Leiana was to be used as leverage, to bring a war within a war. Not that she knew the particulars, she just did as ordered.

"Observing the prisoner, Jade?" Nico Polis, a native of no-one-knew-where, the bane of her existence, said. "I heard you botched it."

"Just a rumor, Nico. This whole thing was planned all along. Not that you would be able to know – you're not exactly on the inside when it comes to the Master's plans... or Lady Flure's." Yesenia retorted, getting up to leave the room.

"Leaving so soon?" Nico asked as he grabbed her arm, "I was hoping I'd be able to talk you into some fun with the prisoner."

Russet eyebrows came together, "What kind of fun?"

"What kind do you think?" Nico countered.

"No such thing will be going on with the prisoner." Nico's younger brother Marco said. "As your superior, brother, I will tell you two things: one, the prisoner is off limits. The master has plans for her, and she is not to be touched. Two?" he paused, "You're supposed to be guarding, so get out where you belong." he quickly shoved the other man out the door.

"Thanks." Yesenia said, batting her eyelashes at him. She liked this brother... just not Nico.

Marco raised a black brow, "I didn't do it for you." he said, smirking. It was a game they played. He would insult her, she would return the blow, they would pretend they hated each other – until the doors were closed, then it became something else.

"Are you sure?" she asked, bringing her mouth close to his ear.

"Yesenia, I'm warning you." he said lowly, she continued causing him to stand up and push her against a wall. "You never learn you minx."

A fuzz came from the camera screens, and they both forgot their own moment to see that the cameras had been disabled. They both knew by whom. "Are you kidding me?" Yesenia asked as they both ran in the direction of the cells.

Leiana knew what was going to happen, the handprint on her guard's face somewhat satisfactory, but she knew it had only angered him more, but she didn't care – she was beyond caring. She didn't know how long she'd been gone, but she wasn't going to be helpless while these kidnappers had their way. She had had plenty of time to think over the last... however long it was.

The door flew open behind the brawny man, and he was thrown against the wall by the man in charge – Marco, as she recalled.

"I thought I told you she wasn't to be touched, Nico?" Marco bellowed, towering over his cowardly brother. "Yesenia, get the girl out of here."

Rolling her green eyes, the red head helped Leiana up off the floor and into another cell. What happened to Nico was anyone's guess. "Why did you kidnap me?" Leiana asked before Yesenia could leave.

"An accident." the red head replied, "It wasn't supposed to be you." she didn't know why, but she actually felt sorry for the other woman. She had been taken by mistake, she was supposed to be at her home, spending time with her family, not being tormented by guards.

"Then why don't you let me go free?"

"We can't."

"Why?"  
"Because you know who we are, and where we are. To let you go would be suicide." Yesenia answered, adjusting her black shirt. "The master made it clear, you're supposed to stay here."

"Will I ever be let go?" Leiana asked.

"Perhaps, when we have the correct hostage you will. I don't know, I don't make the plans." and with that, she walked out.

Leiana thought a little considering her situation. She now knew what she was going to do.

She only hoped that Obi-Wan was ignorant of what was going on... she didn't want him to worry.

* * *

Zett met up with Obi-Wan when the fighting was done, as they moved around the seventh level – the bodies of droids and clones littering the ground. It was sad, but true how the horrors of war numbed ones senses. Zett had seen it all before, "Well, Master. We won."

"Yes, we won the battle." Obi-Wan replied, "But we have yet to win the war. The finding of this new development of Kacia Flure being in charge has only made things more complex. No doubt the Chancellor with demand that the war continue as long as she lives – which means only bad things to follow."

"General Kenobi." a Sergeant Helon said. "There is a holotransmission for you, sir. From Master Jinn."

Obi-Wan smiled, "Very well. Zett, go check on Cody, see if he needs you. I'll speak to Master Qui-Gon and let him know outcome of the battle. Good job." he patted the boy on the shoulder, and followed the Sergeant.

Surprisingly, the holoroom was relatively untouched by the battle, and would allow Obi-Wan a little bit of privacy. Qui-Gon's image came up. "Obi-Wan, how did the battle go?" he asked.

"Very well. We have won, Master. Though unfortunately, although General Grievous is dead, there seems to be another who is in charge of the army. I don't think the Chancellor will allow us to end this war even though he's dead – Kacia Flure is in charge." Obi-Wan explained. "You remember her, don't you master?"

"She's been active in many things going on for a while. She's the one that went after Ozara, when Anakin returned..." Qui-Gon trailed off, "That brings me to another point."

Obi-Wan's brow furrowed, "Master, is something wrong?" he asked, noting that Qui-Gon was concerned.

The old master's eyes met his padawan's. "Obi-Wan... its Leiana."

The younger man daren't breathe, the way that Qui-Gon said her name filled with grief and sorrow. "What's happened?" he asked, trying not to express what he felt.

"She's gone, Obi. She's been kidnapped."

Kidnapped. The word swam in Obi-Wan's mind. _'Something is wrong'_ he remembered her telling him before he had left, _'I may not be force-sensitive, but I'm worried that something is wrong. Like something is about to happen'_ she had sensed it – and he had still gone on a mission. This wasn't supposed to happen! Leiana couldn't be gone. She couldn't be. "When?"

"Last night. Senator Amidala woke up this morning and she was gone." Qui-Gon answered. Obi-Wan felt sick, he had felt something wrong – a tremor in the Force – and had ignored it. It had been he, the woman that made him complete. And he had ignored it.

"What do we know?" he asked, but Qui-Gon only shook his head.

"Nothing much. A syringe was found underneath Senator Amidala's couch, I'm having the analysts look at the serum inside of it. We'll find out where it came from." he replied.

Obi-Wan now knew what Anakin felt like when Ozara was in danger... he had to find her.

And he had to find her now.


	57. Chapter 57

"I'm thinking that I can get an apartment, and put it under my name." Ozara was explaining to Anakin as they ate dinner. "You might be able to work something out with the Council – now that I've almost been killed a few times – and move in with me. I don't think anyone would suspect, and you don't absolutely have to go back to the Temple at night do you?"

Anakin had to smile at his wife, she had thought pretty hard about this knowing her. Especially since she was so excited to tell him immediately when he had come back from fetching some things from her home. She had been absent in mind all morning, but it was clear now as to why. "No, not at all. In fact, I think it might be a good idea – except the fact that they're probably going to send me on a mission..." he stopped short, remembering something "Wait, no, they won't. I have Killian now, so they can't for the next few years, due to his age." he had to hand it to her, if she hadn't made him a Master before she left, they would not be able to plan such things now. Not that she knew what was going to happen, but it was a nice thought.

"How was he, by the way? I don't think I asked earlier, I've been a little... busy." she said with a knowing smile.

"He was fine, Zar. He missed you, though. There wasn't a day that went by that he didn't ask when you were coming back." Anakin answered, "He really loves you. I almost got jealous."

She laughed, "And are you jealous now?" she asked playfully, her eyes sparkling with happiness.

A smile engulfed Anakin's face, "To be jealous of him would be positively ridiculous at this point." he answered. "He will never share our relationship."

Ozara had to laugh, "Can't argue with that one." she replied as he suddenly swung her up in his arms and carried her out of the room. "What are you doing? I have to finish cleaning up!"

"You can do it in the morning."

"Anakin! You know I don't like leaving such things till morning." she all but whined.

"You'll live just this once, Ozara." he replied, laying her down on the bed. "After all, its not every day this happens."  
She rolled her eyes toward the heavens, "I'll not complain if you help me out in the morning."

Anakin smiled wolfishly, "Agreed." he said, kissing her passionately.

"Anakin, kill the light." she told him once they pulled away. With a flick of his hand, the light went soaring through the room and crashed when it met the other wall. Ozara began laughing, "I meant turn it off, you dolt. That's gonna take a lot to replace. Besides, I liked that lamp."

"How can I make it up to you?" Anakin asked innocently, as if he was some child which had just been scolded.

She chuckled quietly, kissing him, "Pest." she muttered just once more before they were not heard of again that night.

* * *

Varian couldn't believe it. His sister was missing, had been for days, and he was only now discovering it. Well, he couldn't blame anyone, he had separated himself from the family so as only to be contacted by Ozara – who also was conveniently missing, though this one was safe. Anakin Skywalker. He remembered the boy from years ago when he had asked how long till they arrived at Ergon, and unloaded his troubles. He had to chuckle, wondering idly if the boy – now man – would recognize him now. But now, he couldn't worry about that. Leiana was missing.

"Well, Varian, no one has been able to figure out just where she is." Idriya said, he really appreciated the woman, she was a marvel. That, and it was like having Ozara around all the time. "Qui-Gon came back to the Peregrine apartment while I was there, because I'm her friend I was allowed to stay a while and listen to what he had to say. I think they take a little comfort because I look like her. Nadia's kinda taken me in."

"As she should. You always wanted a mother after you lost the first one." Varian replied. "Who has been contacted on finding her?"

"A few of our friends on Elenion, they noticed a little strange activity, but it only wound up being a couple and his brother that had just moved in with the brother's girlfriend. My sources on Corellia have nothing to report, nor do any of our other associates anywhere else. Naboo was fine. The newlywed couple on Ergon using that house by the lake – you know the one."

Varian had to smile, it was the one place he had built for when Ozara was on Ergon and he wanted to visit his son. Lately he had rented it out, allowing people to use it from time to time. He remembered hearing from Idriya that he had been contacted by a young man who wanted to take his new wife there. If his wife had been alive, he would have wanted to take her there for a honeymoon. It was perfect.

"Anything else?"

"No." Idriya replied, sitting down on the settee. "Do you think we'll find her?"

The man clenched his jaw, "Whoever kidnapped her has a reason. I don't know what it is, but if we want to find her, we have to start there. My father has many enemies, they are most likely trying to use him to do something in the senate."

"Oh, speaking of your father, he canceled dinner – not that you haven't already figured it out. He seemed quite perturbed about it. I think he suspects you of hiding something, or being something that you aren't." she said, causing Varian to look at her with a furtive glance.

"What do you mean?"

Idriya's gray eyes looked up, "A little bird told me that the Chancellor has set your father off on a 'find out what Senator Farrel is up to' campaign. He's been asking about your history ever since. I think that's why he invited you over, to glean some information." she told him.

The wheels in Varian's head began to turn. His father, set off by the Chancellor, had been looking into his past. The Chancellor obviously has ulterior motives in doing that, somehow wanting to drive a wedge between them before they can even form anything... now, when he's about to see his father for the first time in Force-only-knew long, his sister is kidnapped. The figurative lightbulb flicked on, Varian's calculating mind putting the dots together.

"She's on Elenion." he said suddenly, causing Idriya to look at him in an odd curiosity. He quickly related his thoughts to the girl, and with patience she listened. When he was done, he looked at her, waiting for a reply.

"The couple." she said, "And a brother. Could be Leiana and two captors."

"Or she could be the girlfriend, which means she has three captors."

"Too dangerous to go alone."

"Too coincidental."

"I'm not saying it isn't."

"I'm going."

"I know." she replied with a sigh, "I'll holo Elenion, ask for a description of the women. Someone has to have seen them close enough. Also, there is someone who I think will be very happy to hear your conclusions. He'll meet you halfway. Meantime, go pack." she ordered him in only a way that she could.

"Very well, then I will go, and you will come afterwards. I plan on staying on Elenion for a while, so make all preparations for that. You know which ones I mean, then come by transport." he then left. She looked out on the Coruscanti airways. Hoping that the man was still where he had been, and wasn't someone to just jump to things without a little warning.

* * *

Utapau was won, but Obi-Wan was still in torturous grief. She was gone, and Qui-Gon had only just informed him that the syringe had absolutely no information. The serum was homemade, with ingredients that came from all over the galaxy. A dead-end in other words. Now, all he could do was meditate, reaching out with the Force to find his beloved. When he did, he wasn't letting her out of his sight – but he had yet to find anything. It was frustrating.

"Master Obi-Wan." Zett said from the doorway, "You have a holo." Obi-Wan bounded out of the room so fast that he almost knocked Zett over in his rush. Muttering a 'sorry' he all but ran to the holoroom, locking the doors for privacy and turning on the transmitter.

"Ozara?" he asked as the figure appeared. She was on Ergon, why was she contacting him?

"No. Idriya Thaxton. I believe we have met once or twice, Master Kenobi." she replied, "I am a friend of Leiana's, as is my employer, Senator Farrel."

Leiana. Just her name made him sick with worry. What horrors was she experiencing while everyone else was sitting idly by? Was she waiting for him? If so: was she losing hope? "Yes, I know who you are now."

Idriya nodded, "Good. Then you will listen to what I have to say." she began, "Senator Farrel is very close to Ozara and Leiana. The latter's disappearance has made him begin a separate search for her."

A search? Obi-Wan's hope began to climb once more. Someone else cared enough to do a little more effort, but had he found anything? "Yes?"

"We have concluded, Master Kenobi, that Leiana is – unfortunately – on Elenion." she said, watching as the news sank in. "The Chancellor has given Var-" she cleared her throat, "Forgive me, Senator Farrel cause to believe that there might be a little distrust of us. Therefore, after contacting a few people on our homeplanet, we have found a few peculiar things going on there. For one: there was a woman seen who matched Leiana's description."

"How do you know its her?" Obi-Wan asked, clinging to the only hope he had with fervor.

Idriya smiled, "We have no reason to doubt it." she replied, "Senator Farrel is returning to Elenion this afternoon – as he believes that it truly is her. It is our only hope."

Obi-Wan sighed, "What do you want me to do?"

"Meet him on Elenion. If it is her, then he won't be able to go in there without some assistance. The Senator is capable of many things, but on matters of the heart..." she trailed off, allowing Obi-Wan to fill in the blanks.

"Where shall I meet him?" he asked.

"His transport has a docking station. You would be able to meet him mid-flight..." she suggested, proceeding to tell him the route that Varian would be taking, and where exactly to meet him.

The Jedi nodded, taking every bit of information in for processing later. "Thank you, Miss Thaxton. For your help, and for Senator Farrel." he finally said.

Idriya smiled, "I would do anything for a friend of mine. And as it turns out for the Senator: Leiana is more than a friend." Obi-Wan furrowed his brow at that statement, but did not delve any deeper. "May the Force be with you, Master Kenobi. I hope you find her."

"Thank you, Miss Thaxton, I – thank you." she smiled, and with a nod, the holo flickered out.

Obi-Wan immediately left the room, heading toward his starfighter which had come back with Commander Cody. "Zett!" he called to the boy talking to one of the clones. "I'm leaving you in charge. Return to Coruscant when everything here has been cleared up."

"Where are you going?" the boy asked.

"That, my dear padawan, is none of your business." Obi-Wan replied, closing the hatch and lifting off into the atmosphere.

Like Idriya said: if he wanted to find her, he knew he had to leave now. He only hoped that she was still there... or he didn't know what he was going to do.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sidious was waiting impatiently for a holo from Kacia. His mind was turbulent as he knew there were things he didn't know about. Anakin, for one, had disappeared – and what made it worse for the sith was that his daughter knew exactly where he'd gone and feigned innocence. Worry then slipped in. Was it possible she was plotting taking the whole thing over? She was never content with playing second fiddle, not when he revealed his plans of using the young Anakin Skywalker instead of her as his second in command. But would that cause her to try to overthrow him? Perhaps even using Anakin to do it? He didn't know, but his hackles were raised. One false move from her, and he would make sure that next time she was almost killed, it actually happened.

Not five minutes later, Kacia's face appeared in blue on his desk. "Father."

"You're late." he spat.

"Forgive me, I was detained. The Jade girl is growing soft, I believe. I told you we should not have allowed her to continue to take care of Leiana, she may help her out." Kacia replied, as she had just finished a holo to Yesenia.

Sidious grimaced, "Well if you had made sure that the correct person had been taken in the first place, then you wouldn't have to clean up this mess." he retorted.

"It is not my fault your assassin is a brainless idiot. She shouldn't have been chosen for this. Debt or not, she is only biding her time until she is free of you. Those kinds don't make good soldiers." she replied smoothly. "That, and the other man who you sent her with – there is a conflict of interest, I'm told."

"Yesenia will do her job. She will never be free of me, as when her two years are up I intend to allow her to work for me willingly, or her freedom will be short-lived." he replied, "But that is not the problem at hand. You should have made sure that the Peregrine girl was not in the apartment."

"She had insisted on staying. I had no choice."

"You could have used force."

"Would that not have been suspicious?" Kacia reminded, "If I had made her leave, and then the Senator had disappeared, it would have been odd. Your plan would have failed anyways as the Senator would have no longer been trustworthy."

Sidious nodded slowly, "You still got us into this mess. But now we must work with what we have. What news of that serum that you planted?" he asked.

"It was a negative, proven to be homemade. The idiots down at analysis don't consider what kinds of planets make those things, and work with that. They simply tried using the plants to find out where it was from." Kacia hissed with irritation, "Robots. Anyways, I have a backup plan." she held up a necklace, "There is no doubting where this has come from. If Master Jinn takes this to Analysis, they won't be able to deny the design. Its far too ethnic."

"As you see fit, Kacia. Its your mess, I have better things to deal with." he said, waving her off. "Any news on Skywalker?"

Kacia shook her head, "None, Master."

"Very well, I'll leave you to what you need to do. Check in with the Separatists on Mustafar before you retire. Remember, you are in charge of the Droid Army now." he reminded.

"Yes, milord. I shall." and with that, her image flickered out.

* * *

Senator Farrel's CR90 Corvette, _Intrepid,_ came out of hyperspace at the rendezvous point, slowing but not coming to a complete stop. Varian wouldn't allow that, even for the man who loved his sister. "Sir, we have a transmission from Master Kenobi." 28 year old Captain Leto Ghan informed the Senator.

"Thank you Leto. Have him come aboard." Varian replied, going to the hangar bay to meet the other man. He had heard of him, but had never seen him face to face. When he did, he knew he would have to tell Obi-Wan who he was as Idriya had told him that the Jedi seemed somewhat reluctant to help him. It wasn't surprising, it wasn't every day that a Senator would go at lengths to find someone.

It wasn't long before the _blue-_ winged starfighter landed, the blond Jedi Master exiting gracefully. Varian looked him over, as men do, this would be his test on whether he would approve of the man being love with his sister. "Master Kenobi, its a pleasure to finally meet you. However the circumstances are unpleasant."

"I couldn't say it better myself, Senator Farrel." Obi-Wan replied, taking his pre-offered hand in greeting. "Your assistant tells me that you are very interested in finding Leiana."

"And you want to know why." Varian finished for him, Obi-Wan nodded, "Let us go into my chambers, we can talk freely there." he said, leading him down the corridor.


	58. Chapter 58

"I don't want to go home." Ozara said as she leaned against Anakin's chest, his arms wrapped around her in a protective embrace. "I don't want to deal with secrecy now. With pretending." indeed, for the sun was just setting, slipping below the view of the lake, announcing that they only had one more day before it was necessary to leave their bubble of contentment.

"I don't either. But we have to." he replied, pressing a kiss in her hair. "Besides, your family will be worried about you."

"I'm with you – I'm sure they know that by now." she said.

Anakin chuckled, "Nevertheless, knowing our history, they won't want to leave us alone for too long. Besides, who knows what they've gotten themselves into while we've been gone." he told her, gently caressing her belly which was under his hand. He would miss the intimateness as well... hopefully they'd be able to find a solution. "Zar, I do have one question."

"Yes?"

"Who is Killian's father? I know you're not the mother, but who is it?" he asked.

She sighed, "My brother's." she said after a few moments, "Cieran couldn't take care of him, as his wife had died, and asked me to take her place. My family doesn't know."

"Why not?" he inquired, wondering how it was she kept this secret for so long.

Her body turned around in his arms to get a better look at him, "I once told you that my brother was not welcome in my father's house. We are not supposed to even be on speaking terms, and yet I have kept in contact ever since I went to Alderaan. Cieran is not ready to face my father yet, but wants his son to have the benefits of being with the family." she explained.

"You never told me why it was that he was sent away." Anakin replied.

"He fell in love with someone he shouldn't have. A young woman – Petra was her name – whose family hated ours, and she was arranged to be married." she scoffed, "They didn't know who the other was originally, and began to be in each others presence, unknowing of the consequences. She found out before he did, but did not want to ruin what they had, therefore never told him who she was."

"That spells disaster." Anakin said.

"Much like us, my love." Ozara replied, "But I don't mind it too much. Anyways, eventually he found out she was engaged to be married. He declared to the family that he was going to break up the wedding and marry her – my father was outraged, he had no idea the girl his son had been talking about for the last few months, and told him that if he walked out the door he wasn't welcome back. He chose her."

"What happened after that?" he asked, curious to the rest of the story.

"Well, she was married by the time he got there... but my brother beseeched the man who married them, as he was a compassionate man, and got the marriage annulled and married her on the spot. Her family disowned her at that point, and they both were outcasts. They moved to the Outer Rim, after that. After several miscarriages, she gave birth to Killian, and died a few days later. He went off on his own. He visits Killian from time to time." she finished her narration, looking up at her husband. "I wonder what he'd think of us. No doubt he'd support us on one hand, though probably wouldn't approve of the secrecy we're about to get ourselves into."

Anakin shook his head, "Probably. I'd like to meet him one day, if that's possible." he announced.

She smiled, "Maybe one day... perhaps when he finally confronts my father and comes back into the family." she replied, kissing him lightly. "Anything else you want to ask me, my love?"

He thought a moment, watching as the sun slipped completely down. "Who told you I was being expelled?" he suddenly asked, watching as her smile disappeared; replaced by a tense look. "You said ask."

"I know." she replied, playing with his robe's collar, "Anakin, I love you, you know this. I would tell you anything... but please, don't ask me about this."

"Why do you still protect them?" he asked, placing his forehead on hers, "They nearly destroyed us."

"Because it will destroy you more in knowing, than in not knowing." she replied, "Please, my love, don't ask me about this anymore."  
He closed his eyes, keeping his temper at bay. "I thought we weren't supposed to have secrets between one another?" he ground out.

"Anakin..."

"They took away three years of our lives. They tore us apart, built up mistrust. You nearly married Skandar, who knows what I would have done if you had – and still you insist?" he didn't understand. Why would she be so adamant? He knew she was loyal, but why to someone who had nearly made her life a living hell?

Ozara pulled out of his embrace, beginning to walk back into the house. "If they weren't so... close to you, I would tell you in a heartbeat. But to tell you would make me no better than they. I would be tearing you apart in the same manner." she said vaguely, though hoping he would get clued in somewhat by her wording.

"No, because they lied to you. You would be telling me the truth." Anakin replied, walking closer to her and placing his hands on her arms. "You're not like them."

"Maybe one day I will... but I can't tell you now, Anakin. I can't. Please don't ask me again?" she pleaded, looking up at him with tears in her eyes. If he had looked in her mind, he would have known immediately, as she couldn't banish Padmé's haunting words from her mind. She wanted to tell him, but she couldn't imagine just how he would react...

He kissed her forehead, "I can't force you." he said, "I don't want our relationship to be built on me forcing your secrets out of you. But you will have to tell me sometime, Zar. You can't keep that in forever."

"I know." she replied, "I know." he brushed his lips against hers, she wound her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss a little more. They both had reveled in their newfound intimacy for the last week, but the fact that it was coming to a close had them both a little more frantic.

Anakin felt a tremor in the Force, and pulled away suddenly. "What's wrong?" Ozara asked in worry.

Cerulean eyes scanned the opposite bank, looking for anything out of the norm. It wasn't from here, but elsewhere... he just didn't know where. A connection he had with someone, but he didn't know which one. "Nothing." he said, looking down at her with a smile, "Lets go inside." with one last glance about, they went in.

* * *

Unknown to the blissfully ignorant couple; the tremor Anakin had felt had come from Killian, who bolted up in bed screaming from a nightmare.

"Killi! What is it?" Zhane's frantic voice called as the boy kept screaming. "Qui-Gon!"

The older master rushed in, lightsaber ready, as he was aware of the danger the boy was in without Anakin around. He was Ozara's charge, he would be targeted by anyone who was after Ozara until he was trained enough to defend himself. "What's going on?" he asked the older of the two, who was currently busy trying to calm the younger one down.

"He just started screaming! I don't know why!" Zhane exclaimed with frightened eyes.

"What's wrong Killian? Beth sydd o'i le?" Qui-Gon asked, using what little he knew of the Ergonian language.

"Tad... Zett... chi... marw." 'marw' Qui-Gon knew meant 'dead'. Tad: his father. Zett was easy enough to figure out. Chi... he had pointed to Zhane. Dead?"Y wraig mewn du yn gwneud hynny." The lady in black did it.

"What did the lady in black do, Killian?" Qui-Gon inquired, but he did not understand as the boy began sobbing hysterically. Using the Force, Qui-Gon went into the boy's mind, searching for answers.

* * *

_The sound of blasters was all around Killian, as he ran all around the Temple calling out for Anakin. As he ran through the hallways, he could see bodies. Lifeless, motionless, with eyes glassed over in a horrifying way. He ran around one corner, as Zhane saw him. "Killian!" the boy had shouted, quickly deflecting two blaster bolts which were aimed right at him. The shouts could be heard from the direction that the bolts had come from, and soon Zhane was running toward him. "Go, go, go!" he shouted to the boy._

_They ran down another hallway, where the bodies of other padawans were seen. Among them, however, was another body which didn't belong: a senator. Killian had run up to the body, "Tad? Tad wake up." the boy turned the body over, revealing Senator Farrel. He was dead, his brown hair hanging limply over his closed eyes. "Tad!"_

_"_ _Come on, Killian! There's nothing we can do for him now. We have to go!" Zhane cried, Force-jumping over a clone which came up behind him and cutting his head off, then grabbing the boy's arm and leading him away._

_"_ _Zhane! Killian!" another voice shouted of the din. It was Zett who ran toward them. "Come on!" the younger boys followed the elder padawan, moving around the chaotic destruction in fear. Everywhere there were bodies of Jedi; young, old, men, women, clones... it was horrible._

_At last, they saw a person with a red saber fighting a blue-hued saber. A Master against a cloaked figure. The master fought bravely, but soon the cloaked figure struck her through the chest, causing the master to fall. Dead. Killian gasped as Zhane and Zett watched in horror, planning on how to get out._

_"_ _Master Ti is getting a few of the padawans together, she's going to try to get them out of the Temple. I spoke with one of them, they told me to try to get everyone I could." Zhane informed Zett._

_"_ _I just hope we get there in time." Zett replied sadly as the cloaked figure turned around, causing Killian to gasp. It was her. The woman who tried to hurt modryb, her face was concealed in shadow, but her eyes now shone. Yellow._

_"_ _Killian!" Zhane shouted to the boy as he found his legs moving but not of his own accord. "No!" the older boy jumped over his companion, green lightsaber flashing as he began dueling the woman._

_"_ _Foolish boy." she spat at him, meeting each of his spars with equal force._

_Zett and Zhane exchanged a glance, and Zhane nodded, continuing in his attack at Kacia. Zett quickly took Killian's hand, pulling him in the opposite direction as an older padawan began helping Zhane. Killian looked back once more and saw Zhane fall with a cry, before he laid on the ground unmoving._

_The duo moved through the carnage only a little longer, moving out to one of the landing pads on the lower levels. A speeder was there, with Bail Organa stepping out. "Ba-ba!" Killian called, quickly being shushed by Zett as several clone troopers walked up to the Senator._

_"_ _What's going on here?!" Bail asked._

_"_ _There's been a rebellion. Don't worry, sir, the situation is under control." one of the clones replied. Bail went to enter anyways, but found two clones backing up the first. "I'm sorry, sir. No one is allowed entry." his eye caught Killian and he went to move forward. "It's time for you to leave, sir." the clones said, cocking their guns. Bail put his hands in the air, backing away._

_"_ _Killian, I want you to run for that speeder. Do you hear me?" Zett told the young boy quickly. He nodded, and Zett moved forward. "Go!"_

_"_ _Get him! Shoot him!" the clones shouted as Zett blocked the blaster bolts directed at Killian._

_"_ _Go Killian!" Zett shouted again as the boy ducked under the blaster bolts and ran into Bail's arms, who lifted him up and into the speeder, getting in himself. A cry came from Zett's direction as a blast hit him, knocking him over._

_"_ _NO!"_

* * *

Qui-Gon withdrew from Killian's memory, thoroughly horrified at what he had seen. It was obvious this wasn't just a dream, as it had things which Killian would never know of. But who had done it? Who had plotted to overtake the Temple?

"Master?" Zhane's voice broke through his thoughts, he looked up, a sorrowful gaze in his eyes. The boy was going to die, as well as Zett, among others... and Senator Farrel, who he now knew was Killian's father. He almost wished he had taken back any suspicion against Ozara, he knew now who the man was.

"Its alright, Killi." Qui-Gon muttered to the boy, "Its alright."

"Is – it go – ing to happen?" Killian asked through his hiccups.

"No its not, Killian." Qui-Gon replied, "Now why don't you go back to sleep?" he looked in Zhane's direction, using the master/padawan link they shared to tell him to help Killian sleep. The other boy nodded, and Qui-Gon slipped out of the room. He needed to tell Master Windu. This was more serious than they might have thought.

* * *

When Obi-Wan arrived on Elerion with Varian, he was well informed of the entire situation. For one, he now knew just _who_ the Senator was, and why it was he was so keen on finding Leiana. He was her brother. If it had been any other time, Obi-Wan was sure that he would have been ecstatic at the knowledge of Leiana's brother being so close to the family... but now was far too daunting to dare to express much joy. Perhaps when she was back in his arms, safe and sound, he would consider the happiness of the situation.

"Well, Obi-Wan, we'll set up base at my home. I have made an arrangement with my informer to come and show us where they are. We'll go from there." Varian said.

Obi-Wan nodded, though honestly he wanted to get going now – though he knew he had very little information to work with, and would have to wait. Anakin was the hothead, not he. It wouldn't do anything for Leiana if he tried to fight his way into... wherever it was. In fact he'd probably get her hurt in the process.

The house was as Obi-Wan expected, looking somewhat like that of the Peregrine home on Ergon; as if he missed home and wanted to make his life away from his family as close to the one with them. Upon entry, Varian was led away to answer a holo from Idriya, and Obi-Wan was led to his room. He didn't mind too much, it would give him time to try to contact Leiana. The droid that led him up, left him to himself.

Sitting down, he tried using his mental link to find her.

* * *

Leiana laid on her cot, quite unsure of how to work heads or tails of the situation at hand. Yesenia had come in earlier in the day, they had had a little chat. They spoke of men in general, as Yesenia had an argument with one of the other guards; apparently more than that to her. Somehow, Obi-Wan had come up – Leiana had called him 'Ben' to hide his identity – and she began talking of the one person she wished to truly see.

Her captor seemed sympathetic, and eventually very grave as she talked to her. A sorrowful look passed over her features, which Leiana had never seen... perhaps the woman felt sorry for her. But she couldn't really tell, as she knew how people could lie. Her time with the politicians had given her that much information... people were a dangerous kind in general. Yesenia had then flitted out of there, as if afraid of doing something she might regret. 'You're not going to be here much longer.' were her parting words.

But now Leiana was fearful. What did she mean by that? Was she being moved again? Or perhaps had she lived out her usefulness... was she going to die?

'Leiana. Can you hear me?' the voice came like a whisper in her mind. Hopeful, fearful, clinging to a shred of something tangible.

'Obi-Wan?" she replied tentatively, unsure if this conversation was really happening, or if she was only imagining it. 'Are you really there?'

'I'm here, my love, I'm here.' his voice, loving and filled with concern filtered through her mind, bringing her to tears for the first time since her capture. 'Shhh, shhh... everything is going to be alright.'

'Oh, Obi... I don't know where they have me. But I fear the worst, my captor told me I'm not going to be here long.' she told him.

"Don't worry, Varian and I are already planning on getting you out. He told me who he is.' Obi-Wan told her, 'And when we do, you're not leaving my sight again.'

Leiana smiled, 'I don't ever want to. But there's something going on, something that I fear is totally wrong. They were supposed to take Senator Amidala.'

'What?' Obi-Wan asked.

'They took the wrong one of us, it was supposed to be her.' she explained.

Obi-wan was silent for a moment. 'Then Varian's theory is incorrect. If it wasn't supposed to be you, then it couldn't have to do with what he surmised.' he replied.

'They changed their plans because of me, Obi. Something else was supposed to happen with the Senator, I don't know what, but because there was a mistake they altered course.'

'Still, that means that he was wrong. If you weren't supposed to be taken, then something else is going on... I can feel it.' Obi-Wan thought out in his mind, sharing them with her.

'Obi-Wan?'

'Yes?'

'In case... in case I don't make it out of here-'

'Leia-'

'No, let me finish!' she stopped him before he could continue in his interruption, 'If I don't make it out of here, I just wanted you to know I love you. Just the thought of you kept me sane in this _in_ sane situation.'

'Are you finished talking about things that won't be?' he asked.

'You don't know that.' she replied.

'I'm not letting you die!' Obi-Wan almost shouted mentally.

'But you don't-'

'No! Don't speak it into existence! I'm coming after you, Varian and I are getting you out, and you're coming home!' he interrupted, he didn't want to think of what might happen... even though he did know it was possible. He didn't want her to give up. 'And when you come home... you're not leaving my side.'

'You know that's not possible.'

'It is.'

'What are you saying?' she asked him, not wanting to hope too much.

He didn't say anything at first. 'I'll tell you when I find you. It will keep us both alive.' he told her, 'I have to go, your brother is asking for me.'

'I'll see you soon then?' she asked.

'Yes, my love. Stay alive until I find you.' he replied, closing off the link, which could be opened by either party after that.

He was coming for her. But now, she had to wait.

* * *


	59. Chapter 59

"She is no longer of use to us. If her body is found on Elerion, then Ergon will immediately declare outrage. Especially because of whose complex she is in. She will no longer be our problem in a few days..." Kacia's holorecording played over before Yesenia shut it off. She didn't like this. It was wrong killing an innocent girl, whose only fault was being mistaken for someone else. She threw the holorecorder into the wall, smashing the device in the process. Her conscience had become much more sensitive after finding out the news. News which could destroy her, or help her into her new life.

She was pregnant. A few months along and her motherly instincts were already taking over. The poor girl, only a few years her own junior, who sat in the cell not very far away. She had told her all about the man she was in love with, her 'Ben'. Yesenia didn't know what to do, she didn't know how to react, but she felt pity rising up in her for the younger woman. Her life was going to be cut short, and she would never be able to see the man she loved again.

Getting up, she went to look at the cameras again, watching as Leiana broke into tears. She may have been an assassin, but she was also a woman who knew what it was to be loved. Sure, Marco never really admitted it around anyone, but when they were alone he made it clear. It was his child she was carrying; what kind of a mother would she be if the first act she did after knowing that it was alive was to kill another human being? What would she bring into the world?

The door behind her slid open as Marco came in. "Yess?" he called her name, coming up behind her, "What's wrong?" his thumb reached up to her cheek, wiping away the tears which silently rolled.

"I... I can't... I can't kill her..." Yesenia managed to say, pointing to the screens. "She's so young, and helpless. She loves someone, Marc! She loves him, she can't have him, and she'll never have a chance to say goodbye."

Marco watched the screens with her as Leiana dried her tears, soon falling asleep. He didn't know what was wrong with his lover, but if it brought her to tears then it must have been something serious. Yesenia never cried. The woman was made of metal, he was sure of it except when they were alone. But when she said she couldn't kill the Peregrine girl, he knew she meant it.

"What am I going to do?" she pleaded for him to give her an answer. He didn't know, quite honestly what to tell her to do.

"What do you think you should do?" he asked in return.

Her green eyes looked at him in thought, then turned back to the screens. "Something different."

"She'll have your head, lover. Kacia has no love for you." he replied.

"She won't." Yesenia replied, touching her stomach where her child lay helpless, "I won't let her."

Marco noticed the gesture, but said nothing about it. He suspected what it meant, but he wouldn't try to get her to say anything unless she came to him first. He nodded, he wouldn't either if her gesture meant what he thought... he wouldn't admit it, but he loved her. No one would harm her, nor anyone she deemed worthy to protect.

He only hoped she knew what she was doing.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Master Windu asked Qui-Gon for the third time as the Council was gathered – unrecorded.

"Absolutely. There is no doubt that what Killian saw was more than a dream... it was too real, too complex, and there was too much information that Killian could not possibly know which was included. Masters and Knights he's never met, yet he saw their faces." Qui-Gon replied, shuddering somewhat as he remembered the blank looks.

The room was silent, "Then our worst fears have been realized." Mace finally replied.

"Someone is obviously planning to take over the Jedi Order," Master Mundi added, "If they succeed, and they destroy us, there will be no hope for the Republic."

"Perhaps we should find out who it is that is trying to destroy us?" Master Fisto.

"The Dark Side is hiding all clues we might have to the identity of this Kacia Flure." Windu replied, "It would be impossible to find out her true identity."

"Dangerous, it is. Preventive measures we must take, if save the Order is our plan." Master Yoda's holoimage replied. "But, careful we must be. If destroying the Order, is the Sith's plan: then know, no one can."

"I agree." Qui-Gon murmered, "Regarding 'preventive measures', perhaps the vision can help us with that." he looked toward Shaak Ti.

"I can take several Padawans to one of the old Temples, on either Ossus or Tython. They have been abandoned for a millennia, no one will think to look there-" she said.

"Or they'll look there first." Master Allie chimed in.

The Council gave a collective sigh, "On Tython, Master Ti must take the Padawans." Yoda said, "On the Outer Rim, it is. Enough warning we will have, were someone to look."

"But taking a group of padawans out of this Temple might prove difficult. Someone will notice." Qui-Gon replied contemplatively.

"Perhaps... perhaps not." Yoda said, "An idea, I have."

* * *

The forests of Elerion were hard to wrangle, but Obi-Wan and Varian were not at all dissuaded. They had something they had to do, and they would be damned if they failed. Obi-Wan had informed Varian of the conversation he had had with Leiana through their link, his concern over her impending execution obvious. With the help of Varian's friend, named Revan, they moved through the overgrowth with ease. It was a small party of five consisting of Obi-Wan, Varian, Revan, Captain Ghan, and Revan's son Caden

It seemed to have taken hours before the forest began to thin out, leaving them in front of a small gray complex. The party of five crouched down, looking over at the sterile looking building.

"We're here." Revan announced, "But Caden says that there are camera all around the building, showing every angle. There is a guard, rather large one, who stands at the front door all day – except when he is relieved by a smaller, younger man. The two women are inside, I only once saw the redhead."

"We should wait for cover of darkness." Varian said, looking over at Leto.

"Otherwise the cameras have an easier time to see us. That is perhaps the only weakness of a camera, and we should use it to our advantage." Leto added.

"But she might be dead by the time we get in there." Obi-Wan said.

"Or not." Varian replied, "They might not want to kill her yet."

Obi-Wan nodded, "How long until dark?" he asked, swatting at a bug which insisted on buzzing next to his ear.

"An hour." Caden replied.

Leto nodded his blond head, "Then we should plan on how we are getting inside. It won't do us any good if we begin planning impromptu." he said, using his militaristic history to deal with his small group.

Obi-Wan looked toward the complex. It wasn't long now.

* * *

Anakin and Ozara returned to her home late at night, as they had taken all of the time they could alone together before returning. It was going to be hard, pretending to be completely uninterested – romantically – with one another. But they had no choice. Platonic friendship would be what they would have to strive for. "I'm not looking forward to this." Ozara admitted as they walked instead of using the speeder.

"Neither am I. But it has to be done." Anakin replied, "Though I'm sure with your family, life will be a little easier."

"Or harder, depending on how you look at it." Ozara retorted, "They still think we're in an awkward situation of hating and loving each other."

"I never hated you."

She smiled, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him lightly, "I know." they continued walking.

"I think the hardest part is going back to the Temple. No doubt Obi-Wan is going to notice something is different... as well as others." Anakin said thoughtfully.

"And you think its going to be any easier for me and my senatorial friends?" Ozara teased lightly, "We both got ourselves into this mess-"

"Mess?"

"Let me finish, oh impatient one!" she exclaimed as she interrupted his interruption, he smirked. "We both got ourselves into this mess, _but_ I think we're probably thinking its going to be a lot worse than reality will prove. Presumptions and reality very rarely comply with one another."

"So you're saying its going to be easier." Anakin replied.

"Yes, that's what I'm saying."

"Its going to be easier not to do this?" Anakin quickly leaned in from behind to kiss her neck, making her squeal at the suddenness for a moment.

"Anakin!" she hissed, "Someone could see us!"

"We're about to back to Coruscant where a hundred people could see us..."

"That doesn't make me feel any better." she retorted hotly.

He smiled, "We're alone, I can sense it." he whispered in her ear.

"Pest." she sighed.

He froze, "Hold on..."

"What?" she asked, aware of his sudden change in demeanor.

"My Jedi senses are tingling." he said, pulling her behind him. "They're coming from your house."

"Who?"

"I don't know."

They soon did when they found a rather strange sight awaiting them: Esma and Gail Solo sitting on the doorstep.

The Skywalker's jovial mood darkened considerably as they took in the anxious faces.

'Nice senses, Anakin. I told you we weren't alone.' Ozara reprimanded in her mind.

'Good job, my love. Are you sure you're not Force-sensitive?'

"Esma, Gail, what are you doing here?" Ozara asked verbally, not really wanting to know just what the Solos were doing on her doorstep.

Esma spoke first, her voice cold and unfriendly. "We are here for only one reason, Miss Peregrine."

"Oh? Is something wrong?" Ozara replied, not quite sure how to handle such a delicate situation. Anakin stood behind her, unsure himself of what to do. Gail glared hard at him, remembering the last time they had met.

"Nadia sent us a holo." Esma replied, "She told me it was urgent that you know what's going on... apparently you haven't answered any of hers."

"I – I haven't been here for the last week. I was unaware my step-mother was trying to contact me." Ozara replied as Anakin subtly placed his hand on her back, out of the sight of the older woman. Reassuring... she wasn't alone.

"Hmm..." Esma replied, looking between Anakin and Ozara with a critical eye. "Well your sister's been missing for about that long."

"My sister?" Ozara replied, "Leiana?"

"Who else do you think I'm talking about?" Esma retorted.

"I have three sisters, Mrs. Solo, I am entitled to being mistaken." Ozara replied, her voice a little sharper than she would have liked.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that, young woman. If you think I care for you at all, you're wrong. Its only for Nadia that I came here, I could have left you in the dark." Esma spat.

"I know you could have. I hurt you and your family quite badly-"

"My son." Esma quipped, "It was my son your hurt more than the rest of us."

Ozara took a deep breath, "I appreciate what you've done, even if it wasn't for me. I will holo Nadia as soon as possible." she replied cordially.

Esma took a step closer to Ozara, her jaw quivering in anger, "My son loved you, and you used him for your own purposes. He's a good man now, you have no idea who you rejected." she hissed.

"You're wrong, Mrs. Solo." Anakin had had enough, "Ozara did not love your son, no matter his feelings for her. Surely you wouldn't have wanted him to be forever unhappy knowing that she never cared for him."

She scoffed at him, "She would have loved him eventually. And he would have been happy with her no matter what." she said.

"Oh? And what of her happiness?" Anakin retorted.

Esma's eyes narrowed, "As if you have anything to do with her happiness? I heard about you, Knight Skywalker. It was because of you that she left my Skandar." she spat.

"I was saving her from something she would regret." Anakin replied.

"Regret? She wouldn't have regretted it in the end. She would have been well taken care of, as would her family. But instead, she has a child who she _says_ isn't hers, with no explanation of where he came from." Esma said.

Anakin resisted the urge to snap back at the woman, he knew the truth, but he wouldn't be able to prove it without risking their newfound happiness. Yet, he was still about to say something... until Ozara entered his mind and begged that he didn't say anything further. Clenching his jaw, he remained silent, wishing that he wasn't a Jedi – perhaps then he would be able to set the woman straight without the worry of repercussions.

"Thank you, Esma, for telling me about Nadia's holo. But you take it a step too far. You're completely wrong about me, not that I can prove it." Esma went to interrupt but Ozara spoke first, "I have always respected you, and I know what has made you so upset with me – but you have insulted me in every way possible. I thank you for forcing yourself to come here to tell me, despite your obvious opinion of me, but now I must beg you to leave."

Gail looked at the other woman with wide eyes, but before she could respond in anyone's defense her mother grabbed her arm. "Very well, _Miss Peregrine._ Good day." and with that, they headed toward their speeder.

"Good day, Mrs. Solo." Ozara said far too politely – yet with complete irritation.

"You have no idea what you've passed up. He's getting married now, you know, to a nice girl who is grateful for his attentions." Gail finally was able to say, her eyes meeting Ozara's with betrayal and hurt.

"I only hope she loves him, he deserves that at least." Ozara replied.

Esma scoffed, "Like you care." and with that, their driver sped off.

As soon as the Solos were out of sight, Ozara turned to Anakin – "I didn't want to hurt them. I didn't..."

"I know, I know." Anakin replied, holding her close, "We need to see those holos. Our time in privacy has cost us the unknown. We need to find out what's going on."

"I agree. But we'll have to go all the way to Dyserth." Ozara replied.

Anakin nodded, "Then we'll do it. No doubt Obi-Wan is going to need some help." he said, heading to the hangar which had the family speeder.

Ozara followed, her head hung low. Their bliss was ended... the real world had shattered it.

* * *

The door opened to Leiana's room, light streaming in from the corridor beyond. Leiana sat up from her rest, blinking at the sudden blindness. "Who's there?" she asked the figure in the doorway.

Wordlessly, the person came closer to her, the size of their silhouette using Leiana to conclude that it was Yesenia. The light turned on as the door slid shut, the woman sat on the bed in front of Leiana, her green eyes boring into her hazel ones. "They're going to kill you." she said quite simply.

Leiana gulped, so her assumption had been right. "When?" she asked, trying hard to keep her voice from quivering.

"I'm supposed to do it tonight..." Yesenia trailed off.

"And?" the younger woman prompted.

Yesenia was quiet, "I have an idea – I'm going to get you out of here. You're going home, back to your Ben." she finally said.

The hazel eyes widened, "How?"

The assassin pulled a bottle out of her pocket and opened up the lid, taking the glass of water from Leiana's beside table. "This is how... but you have to trust me." Yesenia said. "Do you?"

Leiana looked between the red-haired woman and the bottle in her hand. "Why are you doing this?" she asked.

A sigh was emitted from the other woman, "Pangs of conscience. I can't kill someone who doesn't deserve it." she answered, "You weren't supposed to be here." her hand put the bottle above the glass and poured it in. "Now, you need to drink all of this – and when you wake up, you'll be safe again."

The Ergonian girl nodded, taking the glass and gulping everything down. Whatever it was made her instantly drowsy, and she laid back down on the bed. She could only trust Yesenia's word... hoping the woman was only trying to help her; and with that, she went to sleep.

Yesenia watched the woman close her eyes, dreading the next few hours. Stepping out of the room, she called for the new guard – Corin.

"Yes, Jade?" he asked, stepping closer to her.

The assassin put on her mask of indifference, walking back into the room and looking at the bed. Leiana's skin was beginning to pale, a touch of her hand proved cold as her chest moved ever so slightly.

The woman looked to the guard, "Send for Marco Polis." she said, "Tell him she's dead..."

* * *

 


	60. Chapter 60

Qui-Gon once more sat in the apartment of Senator Amidala, as she went to fetch something. She had called him here, and he was unsure of just why. He had met with Zett earlier in the day, and the young padawan had explained to him that Obi-Wan had taken off without much of an explanation – it wasn't too hard to guess where he had gone. He could only hope that Obi-Wan didn't lose his head about the whole thing – remembering his own predicament several years past. He shook his head, had it really been more than twenty years since he lost Tahl? It seemed so fresh in his mind, almost as if it had only happened a few days ago...

"Here it is." Padmé exclaimed as she entered the room once more, "Eirtaé found it when she was looking for something of mine. I know for a fact it doesn't belong to me, and I have already asked my handmaidens – Leia never had something like this, its not something she would wear." she passed him a rather inconspicuous necklace, the silver of the charm being delicately wrought around a iridescent blue stone. "I was thinking perhaps it was the kidnappers... or something along those lines." Padmé continued.

The Jedi Master shook his head, he had seen this stone – or one very much like it – before. It had been hung from Senator Farrel's assistant's neck, except hers had been red. "Its very possible." he mused, wondering just how a stone so similar to the other's had wound up in Senator Amidala's apartment – furthermore, where were these necklaces made? "I'll have to check with our archives, I'm sure someone can tell me if they know it." he eventually replied to her rather curious look.

"I hope it aids in finding her." Padmé said sympathetically, "I only hope its not too late."

Qui-Gon nodded, "We all hope the same, Senator." he agreed, "Though I believe the Council has elected another Jedi Knight to protect you?"

Padmé smiled, "Yes, they have. Though not the same as having you, Obi-Wan, and Anakin here, it is quite comforting that my safety is so valued." she told him.

"The possibility that Leiana was not the target of this kidnapping was the reason, I assure you. The reason being that if she had been the target all along, her family would have heard about it by now." Qui-Gon informed her, noticing for the first time that she had been wearing gloves as of late. He wondered why, "Are you cold, Senator?" he asked, trying to find out what his curiosity begged to be answered.

"No... why?" Padmé asked, looking completely confused.

"Well I noticed you've taken to wearing gloves, and I wondered if it had to do with the temperature of the room – if you are cold, don't bother not turning up the heat for me, I'm sure I'll manage." Qui-Gon said as she went to protest.

"Not at all." then turning to Eirtaé, she asked her to turn up the heat. The handmaiden looked queerly at the Senator, but said nothing as she went to complete her task. Then turning back to Qui-Gon, Padmé smiled, "Thank you for your consideration, Qui-Gon, I will attest I was a bit chilly." she said.

Qui-Gon nodded, "Well, I should probably go. I need to run this through analysis as soon as possible." he stood, making it clear he was leaving.

Padmé stood as well, "Good luck, Qui-Gon, again, I hope this helps." she said as he bowed and left the room, the elevator doors shutting him within a few moments later.

"Is milady still cold?" Eirtaé's voice sounded behind the Senator, suspicion lacing the tone quite heavily.

The Ex-Queen turned to the woman, "Yes, thank you for turning up the heat, Eirtaé. It must have been the running around." she said, moving past her.

Eirtaé raised an eyebrow, "Running around causes you to be cold, when you were complaining about the sweltering heat?" she muttered to herself, following the Senator into her quarters.

Qui-Gon looked at the stone in his hands as the elevator dropped several stories to get down to the hangar bay. He doubted himself, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. That perhaps the Senator was not as trustworthy as he had thought.

Getting off the elevator, he left 500 Republica.

* * *

Obi-Wan looked out from the forest cover. Night had fallen, and looking at his companions, they affirmed his thought: the time had come. Moving toward the compound, his heart hammered mercilessly in his chest. He hadn't been able to connect with Leiana since the sun had gone down, and seeing as she had told him that there was a possibility she might be executed – he was concerned... greatly concerned.

"Careful, Master Kenobi." Varian's voice whispered behind him, "We don't know what's going on in there."

Obi-Wan nodded, pulling out his lightsaber as he went along. Using the darkness to his advantage, his mind slipped into fighting mode as he Force-jumped over the fence which surrounded the building, landing neatly on the other side. Varian nodded from the other side, going around with the others as they wouldn't be able to use Obi-Wan's techniques.

Looking around, the Jedi Master examined the compound, finding the cameras easily enough. With a flick of his hand, the cameras were moved to look at another area of the complex as Obi-Wan slipped around their focus, moving toward the front door. The guard was suspiciously absent, but it wasn't his concern. He needed to find Leiana, and he knew that every moment he wasn't with her was another moment that might move her closer to her death. The fact he couldn't contact her this entire time caused his awareness to be heightened, what if they had already – no! He decided he wasn't even going to entertain the possibility in his mind as he approached the entrance.

Without a sound, Obi-Wan used the force and opened the door, slipping in.

* * *

Anakin paced the holocenter of Dyserth, waiting for Ozara to come out. She had been in there for half-an-hour, and still he hadn't seen her. He had almost been tempted to go inside, except that he wasn't willing to cause her family to become suspicious. It gave him a moment to contemplate just what was going to happen when they returned to Coruscant to assist in finding Leiana.

One thing was for certain: he couldn't show his love for Ozara around anyone, not even her family. Although they might understand somewhat, he was aware that he had crossed a boundary that Obi-Wan never had – he had married the woman he loved, while Obi-Wan had remained completely unattached while being completely loyal. He didn't know how the older Jedi ever managed, he knew for himself it would be very hard to keep his hands off his wife now that they had been so free. It certainly wasn't going to be easy.

Secondly, he was slightly worried about what might happen to Ozara now. Leiana was missing, and had been for a week – whoever had taken her, he was sure was connected with Kacia Flure. Just thinking her name made his blood boil. She had very nearly killed his wife, and all she had gotten away with was a missing arm. He was sure that if they ever crossed paths again, she wouldn't be so fortunate. He had lost his mother. He wouldn't lose his wife.

The door to the holoroom opened, revealing Ozara's pale, tear-stained face. "Zar?" he tentatively looked around before opening his arms up. She ran into his embrace, breaking down into tears the moment her head hit his chest. "Shh... its alright, my love. Tell me what happened" she began her narration with what she was told: when Leia had been taken, where she had been, and what Padmé had said. "Was there any evidence of where she had gone? I'm sure there was something to analyze."

"Nothing. There was nothing." she mumbled into his robes as he rubbed her back comfortingly, placing a kiss in her hair.

"What else did they say?" he asked, just holding her as she continued to sob. "Do they know if Obi-Wan knows?"

She lifted her head, her brown eyes rimmed with red, "Qui-Gon apparently told him. They don't know where he is now, or if he's trying to find her." she croaked, "But there's no way to know. Apparently there were no clues to where she might be, the only thing was proven to be untraceable. Its very possible they won't find her."

Anakin shook his head, kissing her lightly, "I'll find her, my love, I'll find Obi-Wan and we'll get her back. I promise." he vowed, personally hating seeing her in such a state. Yes, Kacia Flure would no longer take in a breath if they met again. "But first we have to get in contact with him. He's never been one to jump the gun, but this is Leiana... he might act differently."

Just then, the holotechnician walked up. "Miss Peregrine?" he asked, watching as the couple pulled away. Anakin almost corrected the man about her name, but wisely didn't.

"Yes?" she replied, mentally telling him that she agreed, but that it would never be able to happen. He smiled and conceded, focusing on the technician in front of them.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but you have another transmission trying to contact you. From..." he held up a holopad, trying to find the name, "a Varian Rover." Anakin recognized the name, but he didn't know from where – Ozara seemed to know, however, as she nodded, telling the man she was grateful for him telling her, and that she would take it in the room she had just left.

When the tech left, she kissed Anakin gently, "Who's Varian Rover?" he inquired.

Ozara smiled, "Killian's father." she answered with a demure smile. Anakin relaxed, so it was her brother, that was understandable enough, she was his only connection with the family, and he would want to know what was going on with the family.

"I'll be here when you get out." he replied, kissing her once more and motioning for her to go into the room. He resumed his pacing as the door slid shut.

Ozara announced to technician via comms that she was ready to receive the holo, and soon Idriya's blue form stood in front of her. "Idriya?" she asked her double.

"Ozara, where have you been? I've been trying to reach you for the last twenty-four hours!" Idriya screeched at the other woman, her outer-rim accent slightly more grating than Ozara's smooth Ergonian accent.

"I'm sorry... I've been a little busy." Ozara said vaguely, "What's going on?"

"What's going on?" Idriya repeated, "Your brother has gone off to find your sister with Master Kenobi, you were practically missing, and now I'm dealing with your pestering father who is under the impression that something is amuck with Varian – oh, and to really seal the deal, Amidala has been crying on your mother's shoulder for the last three days!"

Ozara pinched the bridge of her nose, looking at the other woman in understanding. "Well, at least now I know where Obi-Wan went. Where are they?"

"Elerion." Idriya answered, somewhat calmer now that she had been able to vent her dissatisfaction for a moment. "Varian figured out that's where she was, and apparently he was right as that's where they are now. I just hope your Jedi friend isn't like your Jedi lover. Otherwise its very possible that something bad is going to happen."

"Anakin doesn't make bad things happen, Idriya." Ozara snapped, "And Obi-Wan is more than level-headed. He'll be fine."

'Ozara?' Anakin's worried voice echoed in her mind, 'Is everything alright? I heard some screeching.'

Ozara chuckled mentally, 'Idriya, she's quite upset right now what with what's been happening over the last few days. She's venting.' she answered.

'Idriya? How does she know this Varian Rover?' Anakin asked.

"Are you even listening to me?" Idriya suddenly snapped, causing Ozara's attention to go back to her friend.

"Give me a moment." she told her, 'Can I explain later?' she asked her husband.

'Yeah, you have the entire trip to Coruscant to explain just how many secrets you've been keeping from your family.' Anakin conceded.

'Thank you, my love, I'll be out soon.' she replied, turning back to Idriya, "Alright, sorry about that..." she told the skeptical looking woman.

Meanwhile Anakin's mental light-bulb turned on. Varian Rover. He knew just where he'd heard it, and mentally got embarrassed. Three years ago, he'd met that man on the transport to Ergon... and talked about how he was in love with Ozara.

He groaned. If only he'd know it had been her brother.

* * *

At the Jedi Temple, padawans were discreetly being moved off of the planet, dressed as civilians from the outer-rim sieges. The plan was simple: Shaak Ti and a few other choice Masters would be moving the youngsters off the planet and to their old headquarters in the outer-rim. The closer they were to danger, the farthest they were from harm, it would be the last thing that the Siths expected. Or at least that was the theory behind Master Yoda's master plan.

"Hey they Shaak!" a chipper voice resounded behind the already tense master. Not thinking twice, Shaak ignited her saber, spinning around to see just who had disturbed her secret plans – only to see Ahsoka Tano standing behind her. "Easy there, do I look like a threat?"  
"Tano. What are you doing here?" Master Ti asked, placing her saber back in its holster.

Ahsoka shrugged, "I heard there was some interesting activity going on here at the Temple, figured I'd check it out before someone who was much more of a threat decided to come snooping around." she answered, "So what's going on? Skyguy not here to help out?"

Shaak rolled her eyes, "Master Skywalker is currently off-planet, don't ask me where, I don't know." she replied, continuing with putting the pieces of clothing together for one of the younger padawans.

"Master? I heard he'd got his promotion. I wish he was here so I could pass on my congratulations." Ahsoka said, watching the Master put the outfit together. "What's that?"

"Dishrags, Tano. We're putting the padawans to work in the kitchens." Shaak replied sarcastically.

"Is that why you're making them match?" Ahsoka asked, picking up a stack of folded clothes which did – indeed – match. "I could fit a young padawan in this, you know. Be much more of use."

Shaak looked at the ex-padawan skeptically, "What are you doing today, Tano?" she asked.

The Togrutan, looked quizzically at the master, "Nothing much... why?" she replied as Shaak put a bundle of clothing in her arms.

"Because I need your help, and considering you're here, you might as well contribute." Shaak retorted, "Follow me."

"Am I going to find out why you're being so on-edge and secretive?" Ahsoka asked as she followed the older woman.

Master Ti smiled without answering, "Keep up, Tano! You're not as old as me yet, and you're lagging behind." she quipped, leading the way.

Ahsoka growled in frustration, wondering just how she always managed to get into these kinds of things when she didn't even belong to the Order anymore.

* * *

Yesenia moved through the hallway of the complex quietly, trying hard not to get caught with what she was doing. Entering the hangar, she quickly found what she was looking for, and quickly set about what she intended to do.

The plan had worked thus far, and Marco had fixed her with a very curious look – as if he knew what she had done. Nevertheless, Leiana appeared dead for all intents and purposes, and would soon be taken out of the complex, her body deposited on Senator Farrel's property. It was a sick plan, but Yesenia wasn't someone to contradict orders... usually.

But now she was concerned as she rigged Corin's speeder so that he wouldn't be able to take the young woman. She couldn't risk him noticing that she wasn't dead, as he seemed to notice everything. Happy with her job, she went back to the surveillance room, appearing as if she hadn't moved from her spot. However, she soon found herself confused as she looked at one of the screens – the camera was looking in the wrong direction.

With a huff, Yesenia stood up and walked out to find Corin. It wasn't hard as she heart a sound coming from Leiana's cell, it was the murmur of voices. Opening the door slightly, she found the guard, a communicator in his hand.

"... I don't know..." he said into the device. "She looks dead, but it seems suspicious, she was awake when Jade came in. it doesn't seem like Jade's forte to kill her like this." the man was crouched over Leiana's prone form, his fingers prodding her neck checking for a pulse. The assassin knew that the drug she had given would definitely lower the heart-rate to such a degree that finding a pulse would be nigh impossible. However, Corin was too smart for his own good. She'd have to do something.

But before she could do anything, she found herself being dragged backwards, and shoved into an alcove. Using her training, she elbowed the person in the gut, and swung around for hand-to-hand combat. The man caught her fist before it could connect with his face, twisting her around and pinning her up against the wall.

"I don't know who you are, but you better let me go!" Yesenia spat, trying not to alert Corin to what was going on... that would just be bad. Her. Pinned to a wall. By a stranger. She'd never live it down.

"I won't harm you if you tell me where Leiana Peregrine is." the man told her calmly, his accent betraying him as probably from a Core planet.

Yesenia tried to catch a glimpse of his face, but found it fruitless as he simply shoved her a little harder. "And why should I tell you that?" she retorted, not knowing if this was someone that Corin had sent to dispose of her – she already had heard his accusations.

The man applied a little more pressure to her wrist, "Because I don't fancy turning you over to her brother, who will no doubt not give you a chance to redeem yourself." he replied, "Now where is she?"  
She looked toward the door of Leiana's room, "In there." she said, hoping that this man had come to save the girl instead of destroy her. He released her, allowing her to turn around. Now she got a good look at him, and if she wasn't mistaken, he was the 'Ben' that Leiana had described. Except the girl had obviously left out a very crucial fact: he was a Jedi. That certainly put a damper on things.

The man allowed her catch her breath for a moment, "Thank you for your cooperation." he said quietly, as if knowing that someone was on the other side of Leiana's door and was keeping quiet.

"Kenobi!" a voice came from behind him, and without much thought she recognized the man who was attached to it. She had taken the time to research the Peregrine family after the poor girl on the other side of the door had been taken, and she knew who he was. Cieran Peregrine, or Senator Farrel, whichever one he decided to use; the man had several aliases, much like herself. He looked the assassin over with disgust, "Is this the one who took her?" he growled.

Obi-Wan nodded, "Leiana is in there." he pointed to the room, "I'll take care of it."

"Wait, there's something you should know-" Yesenia tried to say.

"If you're going to refer to the fact that my sister is scheduled for execution, we already know." Varian snapped at her.

The red-head glared hard at the man, "That wasn't what I was about to say." she ground out, "What I was going to say is-"

"It doesn't matter." Varian interrupted again, "Revan, please take her out of here."

"No! You're making a mistake! Leiana is-" she soon found her voice muffled by a microfiber gag being slapped onto her mouth. That just made her more upset at the offending Senator whose friend proceeded to put her in handcuffs.

"Now get her out of here, we have work to do." he told his friend, suddenly aware that Obi-Wan was no longer next to him as the man gave out a cry of grief. Running into the room, he looked at what Obi-Wan and saw and quickly understood just what was happening. Leiana lay motionless upon her small cot. A shot of pain and anger went through him.

Her hazel eyes had always shone with life; the only one of his sisters that was always so innocent and naive; whose loyalty was unparalleled, and ideals completely and utterly unrealistic but adorable all the same. The girl who always the one who tried to placate a situation, and who had cried the hardest at his leaving. He had always sworn to protect his sisters, no matter what. Yet, he couldn't help but feel as if he had failed.

First it had been his mother. Then it was Petra. Now Leiana – and they all had something in common: he hadn't been able to protect them...

… and now they were dead.


	61. Chapter 61

Obi-Wan's grief overtook him in that moment, and without hesitation he ignited his lightsaber, crossing the room in two strides and slashing Corin through the heart before the other man could do a thing. The guard lay motionless at his feet, a look of horror upon his plain face, but Varian couldn't feel sorry for him. He was sure the man was only following orders, but he couldn't do it. The man should have known better. The Jedi Master then sat on the bed, cradling his love in his arms. Varian knew the feeling, remembering his own wife's death.

Varian walked out of the room, allowing Obi-Wan a bit of privacy with his sister, despite the fact she was dead. "Why didn't you wait for me? I promised I'd come for you, my love." Obi-Wan asked her, uncharacteristic tears slipping down his face as he called her name over and over, begging her to come back, to wake up – all the while knowing it was too late. He had been too late. He now could understand Anakin's absolute anger at the Sandpeople when his mother had died. He could feel the Dark Side beckoning to him. _Give into your hate._

The Senator fought the urge to take out his own anger against the woman who had taken his sister, but the sound of blasters coming from Caden and Leto's direction was unmistakable. He drew his blaster, heading in their direction.

Sure enough, there was an intense firefight between his friends and a group of droids, headed by a young man who looked no older than his late twenties. He fired with accuracy, and to Varian's horror, had hit Caden straight in the chest. The poor boy fell to the ground, his eyes glazed over. Varian knew the look well enough, he was dead.

"We have to get out of here, Senator!" Leto yelled above the sound of the bolts flying over their heads, "Where is Master Kenobi?"

As if to answer his question, the blue lightsaber ignited from behind them, deflecting the bolts with ease as he moved forward. Varian watched the Jedi with concern as he saw something in Obi-Wan's eyes that he hadn't seen before. But if he could categorize it, he would say it was total and unadulterated hatred. He knew what it was, and couldn't help but wonder if it had been a bad idea bringing the Jedi here.

Obi-Wan still advanced on the group of droids fearlessly, as if he had nothing to lose. Varian couldn't help but think that he didn't have anything to lose at this point, and moved behind the Jedi. If he could do anything to keep the Master from turning – he would. Leiana deserved that much.

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan was trying to control his emotions, the anger something rather foreign to him. Yet, he had seen red, and when he saw the man in front of the droids shoot down the young boy who had brought them here, he jumped into action. The man continued to fire at them, a flash of fear appearing in his eyes as the Jedi got within four feet and coming closer, his droids almost completely diminished as Leto and Varian shot the rest.

The end of the blaster was quickly sliced off, and Marco stumbled backwards, a lightsaber suddenly at his throat –

"Kenobi! Stop!" Obi-Wan heard Varian say as if far away, "Stop! Leiana wouldn't want this!"

That stopped him in his tracks. Leiana. She wouldn't want him to do this, not because of her death. Wasn't that something she had always concerned herself with? He could hear her voice in his head, ' _If I die, what will you do? Will you turn to the Dark Side?'_ she had asked and he had simply laughed. ' _Turning to the Dark Side over someone's death is Anakin's forte... not mine.'_ he had replied.

"Obi-Wan." Varian repeated, much closer to him. Stepping back, the Jedi Master retracted his saber as Varian stepped between him and the man he almost killed. "Go back to Leiana, we'll take care of him."

Nodding, Obi-wan did as ordered, and horrified with his actions he went back down the hall, almost ashamed to see his love there. How would she have reacted if she had seen him act as he did? No doubt, she would have raised her eyebrow, pursing her lips in a manner which meant she would be talking in depth with him over the next hour. Reaching the bed, he picked up her rapidly stiffening form, kissing her forehead lightly. "I'm so sorry." he whispered, "I didn't reach you in time."

Varian had turned back to the man who was still cowering against the wall, quivering like a leaf in Autumn. "You're very fortunate it wasn't me." he spat with disgust, "I wouldn't have stopped."

Marco looked up at the Senator, "No doubt you wouldn't have." he replied, "So what happens to me now?"

Leto picket the man up, quickly handcuffing him, "You get to join your red-headed companion." he answered.

"Yesenia?" he was suddenly worried about the woman. "Is she alright?"

The man who seized his arm tightened his hold considerably, "I've always despised hypocrites." he said, shoving the man in front of him as Varian checked on Caden. He led the man outside, to where Revan had taken the young woman now labeled as 'Yesenia'. However, as he reached the transport, he found the red-head mysteriously missing, and Revan laying face-down in the dirt. "Revan!" he shouted,picking the man up and placing him on his back. "Where is she?"

"Gone. The droids tried to kill her" Revan muttered.

"You let her get away?" Leto hissed in anger, they had done so much, and now their only link was gone – well, not their only link. Marco stood to the side, a look of relief on his features.

"She said – the Peregrine girl, she isn't – you have to –" Revan didn't get to finish as his breath left his body and his eyes slipped shut. Leto looked at Marco, who had a look of realization on his face.

Leto looked back down at the man. Needless to say: Varian wasn't going to be happy.

* * *

The situation was vaguely familiar to Anakin and Ozara as they traveled on a transport disguised as refugees from the Outer-Rim. He almost laughed at the irony of it all, remembering the last time they had been stuck on a transport together – Ozara glaring at Padmé almost the entire time. But the situation was too dire for him to show much mirth.

Yet, there was a certain amount of relief as Ozara told him that Obi-Wan was already trying to find Leiana. He knew the man was devoted, and could only hope that Obi-Wan's tendency to distance himself from his emotions would cause him not to lose what little temper he had. He couldn't imagine Obi-Wan as angry, but he wondered if it was terrifying. No doubt, whoever had taken Ozara's older sister was going to be in hot water. As it was, he could feel a tremor in the Force from one of his connections. He would be glad to be in touch with everyone, and know just what was going on.

"Anakin?" Ozara's voice filtered through his thoughts, breaking up the cloud so that his attention could rest upon his wife.

"Yes, my love?" he replied, noticing that she had led them to a room. Without a second thought, he went in, depositing her bags while he was at it. It was slightly amusing, he had none as he had come quite impromptu, so it was all hers. The door closed behind them, and for the first time since leaving the holocenter, Ozara was able to completely break down. Anakin was right there, holding her as they lay in the bed, comforting her until she could calm down.

"I'm frightened." she eventually admitted.

"Why?" Anakin asked, "You know I would never let anything happen to you."

"Because I think you're right... I don't think she's going to let me ever live in peace." she continued.

"Kacia?" she nodded, "She will never come close to you again. I'm going to make a motion to the Council that you are put under permanent protection."

She lifted her head from his chest, "And you're going to volunteer." she picked up.

He couldn't hide his smile, "Well, I think considering just how close we are, we could convince the Order to allow it." he pondered, "But keeping Killian's mouth shut might be an issue."

"Oh?" she said, "Well don't look at me when he spills the information. He's your padawan."

"Well he's your nephew! You have raised him to this point." he countered.

"Well he's no longer my charge, my love. He's yours – so any actions from this day forth has everything to do with you." she had to smile at the look of defeat on his features, "But don't think I'll mind. I couldn't ask for a better Master."

Anakin scoffed, "We both know that's a lie." he said, his face falling.

"What's wrong?" she asked him, placing her fingertips on his brow, trying to smooth out the lines which had just formed. "Anakin, talk to me."

He ran a hand through her hair, "I don't know... I feel... lost." he confessed.

"Lost? You? What do you mean? You're always so sure of yourself, I thought that impossible." She jested, and earned a crack of smile from him before she returned to her serious tone. "Though honestly, I don't understand."

"Something's happening..." Anakin murmured, "I'm not the Jedi I should be. I am one of the most powerful Jedi, but I'm not satisfied..." her brow furrowed at his statement, "I want more, and I know I shouldn't."

Ozara let out a breath, chewing on his words. "Have you spoken to Qui-Gon about this?" she asked him.

He shook his head, "No. I'm afraid of what he might say. I've always been the one that the Jedi are wary of. If they were to find out about me wanting more power, they might stipend it." he replied.

"You really need to stop judging the situation. You might be wrong, you know." she said softly, "I'm sure Qui-Gon understands you."

"He's not me—"

"He's been you at one point, I'm sure. You two are very much alike, and I'm sure Qui-Gon understands you more than anyone else. Well, except me." she said after a beat.

Anakin smiled, "I know, my love. I know." he kissed her, "I'll ask him about it when we get back to Coruscant. Though I could protect you more if I were more powerful." he mused aloud.

"Hear me now, Anakin Skywalker: You don't need more power. I believe you can protect me against anything, just as you are." she voiced.

"You have so much faith in me." Anakin muttered.

She smiled, "Always." she replied, laying her head back on his chest humming the lullaby that she always sang to Killian.

Within minutes, they both were asleep.

* * *

Yesenia could have killed Senator Farrel, he had angered her so much. Here she was, trying to tell him that his sister was alive, and he had just shut her up and carted her outside. She was fuming, and eventually had been able to convince 'Revan' that she was serious when she was talking about what was going on. Minutes later, the group of droids that Marco had brought in found them, firing at her captor... and her! That just made her more upset. Though now she was feeling guilty, she should have helped Revan as he had been so willing to listen to her – yet, she had run instead, hoping that her guard had lived long enough to inform the group of men that Leiana was alive, and they only had to give her a shot of the antidote to wake her up.

However, she wasn't sure the men were too bright. She had to slow down, not wanting to tax her body too much as she had to remember the little life which depended on her good health. For once she wished her body suit hadn't been so tight, as she could see a slight little bump beginning to form – what would happen when she reached the capitol? She needed to go somewhere, but she didn't know where. Coruscant was out of the question, as she was sure Sidious and Flure would kill her now. What could she do?

Just in case those dimwits back at the compound didn't have enough common sense to realize the Peregrine girl was very much alive... she'd need to find where they took her. If they buried the girl, it was very possible that she had done everything for naught – yet, there was a possibility that they would freeze her in carbonite, which would then make everything easy.

But now, she need Finding a secluded spot, she decided to take a rest. It was going to be a long way home.

* * *

Idriya was worried, she had no idea what to do – she had been told last minute to cancel her plans to go to Elerion, not that Varian told her why. So now she could only do what everyone else connected with the Peregrine family was doing: wait. That was the problem.

She hated waiting.

Pacing the office at the Senate buildings again, she decided to settle down and do some work, perhaps it would help ease her mind. The elevator opened, revealing someone who she had only seen a handful of times – Qui-Gon Jinn.

"Master Jinn, to what do I owe this honor?" she greeted.

Qui-Gon simply held up a necklace for her to see, and subconsciously, she touched her own necklace. "This." he answered.

"Where did you get that?" she asked, walking a little closer.

"Senator Amidala's apartment." she took the necklace from his hands, "Please tell me I'm wrong about its origin." he pleaded.

Idriya looked up at the Jedi, "Why? What would happen if I affirmed your theories?" she inquired, staring at the blue stone with interest.

The Jedi Master sighed, "Then whatever political advances Senator Farrel has made for the sake of Elerion will be dashed. He has tried hard to make a point that Elerion is willing to abide by Republic law, kidnapping being something which is in direct opposition." he explained.

"A person does no dictate the planet." Idriya murmured, "You can't fault us if there's a derelict among us, its not our fault."

"Considering the Chancellor is working hard to get your planet out of the Republic's influence – yes, I've noticed his slight snide comments toward Senator Farrel – I'd say that this little discrepancy with this 'derelict' would destroy whatever credit Senator Farrel has built. Elerion is already on shaky ground, this will take the ground out from under you completely." Qui-Gon informed her, taking the necklace back into his hands, "Now, do you recognize this necklace?"

Idriya looked between the Jedi and the stone, "Its mine." she finally said, "But I attained it from Corellia." he nodded, "Are you sure your analysts said it was from Elerion?" she asked as he placed the blue stone which matched hers into her hand.

"Yes, they were so sure. But I will tell them they were mistaken, and Senator Amidala for finding it. When were you in her apartment last?" he asked, wanting to clarify just how they were going to pretend on this one.

"I went to see Leiana the day she disappeared. You can find it on the holorecordings, I was unaware I had lost it." she answered.

"Well then, forgive me for asking, Miss Thaxton. I meant no disrespect." he said, bowing slightly. "Allow me to return your necklace to you."

"None taken, Master Jinn. I assure you." she said, her voice betraying how grateful she was for his willingness to drop this matter. "But may I speak off the record?"

"Of course." Qui-Gon said.

"She is on Elerion, that's where Senator Farrel is." Idriya replied, "As well as your Jedi friend."

Qui-Gon nodded, "Do you know how they are?" he asked.

"No, I haven't heard from them." she replied, "Master," he looked at her, "Why do you think that Senator is so adamant to assist the Chancellor in this... scheme to disunite Elerion to the Republic?"

Qui-Gon shook his head, "I've been asking myself the same question for the last hour and a half... and I fear my suspicions." he answered, quickly excusing himself and leaving.

* * *

When Anakin and Ozara arrived on the platform, they split ways, with Ozara going to her family while Anakin went to the Temple. They planned on meeting later, when both were done with their share of the checking-in.

The sound of murmured voices filtered through the hallways of the Temple, though Anakin noticed a lack of the sound of children – whyever that was, he wasn't sure. But he wasn't worried too much about it as he soon found the training room which had Zhane, Zett and Killian inside.

"C'mon, Killi, you can do it." Zhane encouraged.

"Just think about it, it will happen naturally." Zett added as Anakin stepped silently into the room, the sound of a lightsaber ignited.

"I'm trying." Killian whined back as he tried to dodge the training-droid's harmless strikes.

Anakin stepped behind the boy, "Here, try this." he said, breaking Killian's concentration on the droid and causing the fake bolt to hit Anakin instead. "Ow!"

"Masty Ani!" Killian shrieked excitedly, "You're back! I thought you would never come back!" and he jumped into Anakin's arms quickly squeezing his neck without mercy. Zett asked to be excused, and slipped out of the room.

Anakin chuckled at the display of affection, and couldn't imagine how the boy would react when he saw Ozara. "I missed you too, Killian." he replied, looking into the boys eyes. Now that he knew that it was Ozara's nephew he was holding, he could understand why he had her eyes. His mind vaguely flashed to another topic: what would their kids look like? He cleared his throat awkwardly. That was a topic better left undiscussed.

"It's good to see you, Anakin." Zhane said cheerily, his eyes shining with relief. "Besides, it'll be nice to have a break from babysitting."

"Did he behave himself?" Anakin asked the boy.

Zhane shrugged, "Relatively."

"Where have you been?" Qui-Gon's voice suddenly boomed from the doorway, and Anakin turned around, little Killian still nestled in his arms.

"Forgive me, Master. I went to check on Ozara." he said.

"Yes, I know that – you were gone a week." Qui-Gon chided.

Anakin blushed slightly, his mind unwittingly going to just what he'd been doing in that week. "Again, I'm sorry Master. I just was having so much fun, I forgot that time still goes around us." he said, telling the complete truth.

Qui-Gon sighed, "Well you're a Master now, you can't do that." his voice was scolding, and Killian hid behind Anakin's neck, peeking out at the man with big, brown eyes. The elder Master smiled at the young padawan, "Its alright, Killian. Mae'n ddrwg gen i ofn i chi." he said softly.

Killian nodded, closing his eyes. "Ozara's alright, by the way, she'll be glad you asked." Anakin said sarcastically, petting his padawan's hair in a fatherly manner.

"Master Jinn?" Zett's voice came from the doorway, somewhat nervous. Anakin and Qui-Gon looked at his anxious face, and in a moment they both walked out, Anakin passing the sleeping Killian over to Zhane.

"What is it?" Anakin asked the boy.

Zett looked between the two Masters, not reveling in what was about to be said."Obi-Wan just holo'd." he said, "They've found Leiana."

Anakin and Qui-Gon perked up at this, looking at the boy with newfound interest. "Well?" Anakin prompted, eager to hear just what the holo had to say. Their hearts dropped as they heard the next two words out of the boys mouth.

"She's dead."


	62. Chapter 62

The _Stellar Envoy_ flew through the galaxy on a mission to Ossus, its crew and cargo the most important cargo in the history of its intergalactic use. Ahsoka sat as co-pilot, waiting for Skandar Solo to return to the cockpit. She had to thank Idriya for this, as she had been crucial in the entire thing. Had not Ahsoka expressed her need for a ship, durable, able to sneak around, and capable of traveling to the outer reaches of the galaxy – she might not be there. Idriya had instantly told her that she knew of a ship, and would speak to its owner. Ahsoka had to chuckle, if she had known that Idriya's boyfriend would be helpful in this, she would have laughed at her friend. Good thing she didn't.

"How's everything holding up?" she asked Skandar as he entered the cockpit.

He smirked, "The ship's fine... I fear for the unnatural cargo. Have they ever made such a trip before?" he asked.

She shook her head, "I doubt they've ever left the Temple before." she answered, "They're mostly under the age of six."

"Tell me again why that was?" Skandar inquired, grimacing as the subject was breached.

The Togrutan smirked in return, "Because Anakin had yet to return, therefore irritating him was out of the question. Besides, its the only way Idriya will agree to marry you upon your return. She really has you wrapped around her finger doesn't she?" she replied, earning a glare. She laughed heartily, it was amusing to watch her friend's intended. "Though truthfully it has to do with capacity. This ship will only hold about eight people, comfortably. Children under the age of six? I fit eight... plus ten." she smiled broadly, quite proud of herself.

"Eighteen. You could have just fit another two in there, made it a nice even number while you were at it." Skandar said dryly, as Ahsoka chuckled.

"Yes, but unless you wanted little Jem Hearn to be flying this thing to Ossus, then I had to leave two behind." she struck a nerve. Jem was the oldest padawan onboard, at six and nine months – needless to say, the Solo in Skandar wouldn't want the boy anywhere near the cockpit.

"Understood." a sound of arguing came from the padawans behind them.

"Sorry about this, ol' boy." Ahsoka said, standing up, "Duty calls." and with that, she walked to the rooms behind, checking to see what it was that was needed by the children. Blankets. They had been fighting over blankets. Unfortunately, they had no more. Ahsoka gave one of her coats to a group of two kids, and confiscated two of Skandar's for the same purpose, which he reluctantly allowed. "Oh yes, this is going to be a marvelous trip." she muttered to herself. "Well, its better than dealing with the Hutts." and she returned to the cockpit.

Ozara paced Varian's empty apartment, waiting for Anakin to show up. She had been catching up with her family, comforting Nadia while a clueless Marilu and Marius looked on; trying to help them as best as she could when Anakin's mental voice told her he needed to meet her. Though she couldn't see his face, the tone of urgency caused her to immediately agree, remembering Idriya's words from her holo that Varian's apartment was going to be empty upon her return, so that it would be at her disposal. Where Idriya had gone, she did not say – but Ozara's knowledge of the apartment being co-signed by herself meant that the apartment by right was hers. Therefore, she told her husband to meet her there.

However, the problem was leaving without anyone looking for her or questioning where she was going. When Camilla showed up a few minutes later, Ozara quickly divulged her knowledge of Varian's going after Leiana, and Obi-Wan's subsequent following in an effort to get her help. Camilla, who had been privy to the information about her half-brother via spying, quickly understood why it was that her elder sister had to make a dash for it and leaving their parents in the dark. With a nod, she agreed, telling her mother that she needed to get some rest.

"Tell Anakin I said 'hello'." she had said when Nadia left the room, "And you might want to switch that ring of yours to your right hand." Ozara had to smile as she moved the ring, she had always had a fondness for Camilla's awareness without telling. Perhaps politics wasn't the right place for her...

Therefore, she was at the Farrel apartment, waiting for Anakin, worried about what it was that he wanted to tell her. She sighed, deciding to sit down while she waited – though just as she sat down, the elevator doors opened, and she stood up once more. "Anakin?" she called out, soon finding him coming into the apartment with Killian asleep on his shoulder. She smiled, gently brushing her nephew's hair.

"He fell asleep on the elevator ride up here." Anakin said soberly, gently laying the boy on the chaise, laying his cloak over his sleeping form, before turning to his wife, a anxious look on his face.

"Anakin? What is it?" she asked as he sighed.

"Zar... I just received news from Obi-Wan." he started slowly, deliberately, trying to break the news gently. He had told others such news, watching as they were reduced to sobs in front of him at the realization that their loved one was never returning – but telling the only person in the galaxy he loved dearer than anyone wasn't as easy; and the previous times had been hard.

"Yes?" she prompted, hope and fear mingled together in her chocolate orbs.

Anakin sat her down, taking her hand in a comforting manner. "Obi-Wan got to Elerion, and they broke into the compound where they were keeping her." he started again, "But... they were too late."

Ozara's throat closed up, her lungs not taking in the oxygen they needed. "Is she...?" she couldn't finish it, she didn't want to. She had been thinking so optimistically the entire time, even telling her parents that she would return, she was sure of it –

"Yes." Anakin replied, wishing he had not been chosen as he watched his wife's eyes start pooling with tears, her breaths coming in short gasps as his words sunk in. She quickly fell into her husband's embrace, just letting him hold her as she sobbed her heart out, trying to understand why fate had done such a thing. All the while, her mind yelling that it should have been her. She knew that whoever had taken Leiana was most likely connected with Kacia's threatening visit a few weeks prior, therefore a sense of guilt slipped into her heart.

Anakin said nothing as she did cried. knowing his friend must be going through much of the same... but there was no one who held his heart to comfort him.

He had never really been close to Leiana, but he was close enough that there were some pangs of loss within him. The woman had helped him and Ozara to be where they were now; she had given Obi-Wan a reason to come back to Coruscant after each mission; and she had tried to help him when Ozara was going to marry Skandar – for all of that he was grateful. Even though she never knew it, she had been his sister via his marriage, and being part of his family, he did feel the impact of the situation. He only wondered why it was that he had no dreamed of Leiana's death or imprisonment. Now that he was part of the family, no doubt the Force would have warned him. Or at least Killian... but he had not heard of anything like that.

However, his mind wandered back to Ozara as her sobs began to lessen. He was needed by his wife in the present, and could dwell on the 'what?'s later.

* * *

Across the galaxy, Anakin had been right: Obi-Wan's heart was indeed shattering. They had taken Leiana's body back to Varian's house, it being decided that they would go on to Ergon the next day – for that is where they would be burying the body according to the customs. Yet, Obi-Wan had yet to leave the room where her stiff form lay. His tears had dried, but he was still grieving as he looked upon her.

"I was going to ask you to marry me" he said aloud, more talking to himself than anyone else. "I wouldn't have fought you anymore, and we would have moved somewhere else. Enough to keep in contact with your family, and yet enough to live in peace..." he continued on.

Unknown to him, Leiana had heard every word he said. Unable to speak, unable to cry – completely paralyzed. On one hand, she had to be grateful to Yesenia for her devious plan to get her out alive; on the other, she hated the consequences. Here she was, laying prone on the bed, listening to her lover's sobs and murmurs as he grieved over his loss. Her death. She wondered if Yesenia had told them it was only temporary? If not... would she be able to return to consciousness before they buried her?

She had heard that they would be returning to Ergon, where she knew that one of two things would take place: either she would be buried in the ground, or her father would encase her in cryptonite. Neither sounded very pleasant. She knew she'd died after a few days in the ground – but she would live if she was encased in cryptonite. For how long was the question.

"Obi-Wan. You must rest." she heard Varian say, she could almost picture him, his brown eyes filled with absolute sorrow. "Come my brother." she wanted to cry, but found that impossible. Varian had revealed his secret to the man she loved, knowing that was a dangerous idea. Yet, he had done it. She wanted to bound out of bed, wrapping her arms in gratitude around him... yet again, she could not. She was stuck, frozen; but she kept trying. One move. One little twitch would inform them that she was alive and they needed to get her out of that state. She tried, using what little energy she had to just focus on moving her hand a slight bit.

Suddenly a thought struck her, and she tried to reach out with her mind to Obi-Wan, straining with the amount of energy it cost her. 'Obi-Wan?' she called softly, 'Obi-Wan?' listening as the man stopped her brother's speaking right in the middle of a word, going silent.

"Leiana?" he spoke aloud, his voice filled with utmost hope! She went to answer, but it was too late. She had exhausted herself too much, and quickly fell back into a state of unconsciousness, cursing her ineptness at performing even the simplest of tasks. Unable to tell him she wasn't dead, and that she needed an antidote –

"Obi-Wan?" Varian tried again, trying to get his would-have-been brother-in-law to tell him what was going on.

The Jedi hung his head with a great sigh, "Nothing. I just... I thought I heard her voice in my head, as if she was calling to me." he muttered softly, tears once more in his eyes. "I think I'll stay here tonight." he decided, causing Varian to leave the room.

She almost looked as if she was sleeping as he turned to look upon her face. "Well," he whispered, "At least I got to hear your voice again. That has to be something." she did not reply, and Obi-Wan once more lapsed into his sorrow-filled state at her bedside.

* * *

That night, Palpatine was slightly perturbed. His patience was growing incessantly thin as he waited to hear from his would-be apprentice. He couldn't understand just why Anakin had yet to meet with him, now that he was on Coruscant, thinking it wasn't possible for him to be caught up with the Peregrine's misfortune. After all, they couldn't know of it yet, so Ozara couldn't know – therefore, Anakin could not either. Neverthelesss, he went to meditate, not liking the feeling of confusion which was settling deep within him.

Upon doing so, he stretched out his mind, trying to see what Anakin was doing – however, he stumbled upon something he wasn't quite pleased to see. He had ordered Kacia to work on sending Anakin dreams which would be filled with Ozara's death, and according to her, it was causing him to become fearful. But this was something which would prove to be a problem.

He was in Senator Farrel's apartment, which in and of itself was a surprising thing. Anakin was supposed to be at the Jedi Temple, so what was he doing there? It wasn't long until he found Anakin's Force-signature coming from the bedroom, and he immediately went to find out why. The room was dimly lit, but it was clear that there was someone laying in the bed. The light from the buildings outside filtered in through the windows, and he could see that it was in fact two people.

His anger flared as he saw it was Anakin in the bed, his arm wrapped protectively around the woman with him. In that instant he knew who it was, as there was only one woman in the galaxy who would be pulled so close to the Jedi's heart, unconsciously trying to shield her from the world around them: Ozara Peregrine. A thought flashed through his mind, to just kill the girl, as he had master the art of using the Force through suggestion. All he had to do was think of her heart stopping, and using the Force to cause it to still its movement, and Anakin would wake up to find her dead.

He saw Anakin stir slightly, cracking his blue eyes open to look right where his presence was, his senses immediately alert. Opening his eyes, Sidious left his meditation, and thereby the room – positively furious.

Plans were going to have to be changed. Kacia had failed, and seeing how close the two of them had been in the bed, it was obvious what had happened. The dreams had done the opposite, pulling them closer together, when it should have driven Anakin closer to the Dark Side. He had gone to protect her, and judging by the ring which Sidious had noticed on the girl's hand, had married her instead, granting her protection for life.

Getting up from his sitting position, he thought on his discovery, quickly plotting to build on this newfound information.

* * *

Anakin stood on the balcony, pondering just what it was he had felt a few minutes before. It was obvious something was in the room, watching as they slept. "Anakin?" Ozara called out to her husband who had left the bed. "What's wrong?"

The Jedi looked over at his groggy wife, noting her rather worried expression. "Nothing. I thought I sensed something... something evil." he told her. She immediately got up, going to stand behind him, wrapping her arms around his torso.

"Tell me." he took her hands in his own, playing with the ring on her finger.

"It was watching us sleep. The Dark Side prevalent in its signature, whoever it was. There's no one in the apartment, I already checked, I thought it might have been Kacia trying to finish off the job she started earlier." he explained.

"Is that possible?" she asked.

He nodded, "Its possible to use the Force to be in another place while you meditate, if that's your question. Typically you have to be pretty close to do so." he said, pulling her around him so that he was holding her.

"What are you not telling me?" her voice was barely above a whisper as her head was laying on his chest, but he heard it.

"The thoughts... I couldn't detect who they came from, but there was definite maliciousness. Whoever it was, they wanted you dead." he told her.

She lifted her head "Who?"

"I don't know, that's why I thought it might have been Kacia. It was a voice I didn't recognize... they kept thinking that all they had to do was make your heart stop via the Force." he looked down where her heart resided in her body, placing his hand there as if to reassure himself it was still beating.

"How did you hear all this?" she asked, noting his concerned expression, his protective nature was coming out, but he was worried.

"I don't know." he answered, "I really don't know." they were in silence for a moment, "But the sooner we find out who she is, the better."

"I'll sleep better when that happens." Ozara replied with a soft smile. He kissed her forehead, walking back into the room with his arm around her. The presence may be gone, but he could still feel the anger and hatred for Ozara coming from somewhere nearby.

Divesting himself of his tunic, he laid down, opening his arm so Ozara could snuggle closer to him. "Are you going to stay up?" she asked.

"No, I'm not. But you should go back to sleep." he instructed, playing with the ends of her hair until he heard her rhythmic breathing which indicated she was unconscious. As for him, he stayed awake for a while, a sense of foreboding settling deep within him. Something wasn't right. And he intended to find out what it was. But that would simply have to wait until morning.

Scanning the room once more, ensuring that it was void of the presence, he fell asleep.


	63. Chapter 63

Yesenia looked out on the landing pad, spotting Varian's Corvette being loaded up with supplies. It was clear that it wouldn't be long before the ship took off, no doubt with Ergon in mind for its destination. Rubbing soothing circles on her swollen belly, Yesenia tried to calm the child within her. Apparently it too knew that she was worried, and was trying to make itself known that she wasn't alone on this mission.

Her plan was simple: sneak onto the ship, find where they put Leiana, and inject her with the antidote which she had on her belt. It shouldn't take that much planning, the only problem came if she got caught before administering the dosage. That would lead to disaster as the Senator would no doubt think she was trying to do harm. No, she'd have to stow away somehow, undetected.

Using her training, she quickly found a way to get on the ship. However, she would have to wait until it took off before she could use it. It was simple really. The legs of the ship which were used for landing were quite large, seeing as they would have to be retracted into a space underneath the paneling of the floor, it would be easy to slide open one of the panels once inside, slipping into the hallways with ease.

She soon saw Varian, Captain Ghan, and Obi-Wan Kenobi arrive to the landing pad. It was clear to see how they were, and if Yesenia had any comment on their appearances, it would be that they looked terrible. Obi-Wan was pale and bedraggled, his eyes red while his schooled features were stiffened into a thin line; Varian wasn't much better, as his dark hair made his face even paler than it would be normally. The Captain was the only one who didn't look like he'd been grieving, as he didn't know the 'deceased'.

The small group made their way to the ramp of the ship, a casket hovering between them. Yesenia groaned, if only they had listened to her to start with, she would have saved them the trouble of grieving and carting Leiana around as if she was nothing more than a body. It was terrible that the girl was trapped in her body, unable to do anything about it. Leiana depended on her completely now, and she had to make sure she didn't let her down.

It wasn't long before the ramp lifted, the engines starting to turn over as the ship prepared for takeoff. Steam hissed around the landing legs, and Yesenia knew it was now or never. Running across the hot tarmac, she ignored the calls of 'Get back here!' and 'Stop!' latching her body onto the feet which lifted a moment later – along with the entire ship. She soon found herself in the compartment, along with all the inner workings of the ship, the doors for the landing legs closing and cloaking her in darkness.

The clock was ticking, she had to get above soon or she wouldn't be able to get off the ship at all. Using her fingertips to check each and every panel above her, she eventually found one of the panels which opened. Obviously for someone to be able to work on the parts below without having to go outside the ship. Pushing it open ever so slightly, she looked in all directions to make sure no one was around, then pushed it all the way, climbing out and closing it behind her.

Now she just needed to find Leiana, and hopefully Obi-Wan wasn't there... or that would seriously dent her plans.

* * *

The next morning, Anakin was summoned to the Chancellor's chambers, almost hesitant about leaving Ozara alone during her time of grief. Yes, she had her family, but he would rather have been there himself, holding her as she still found it hard to let the news sink in. The night before she had fallen asleep in his arms, after crying herself into exhaustion. They had been informed that morning that the family was going to Ergon as soon as possible, the funeral set for two days from then; they would both be in attendance, as Anakin saw Ozara as needing him. What happened after that, Anakin wasn't sure.

As he entered the Chancellor's quarters, a strange sense of foreboding shot through him, as if the Force was warning him of danger. Quickly reaching his mind out to Ozara's he checked on her. 'How is everything, my love?' he asked, walking down the corridor to the Chancellor's home office.

'As well as could be imagined, I suppose. Grief is something which I have been alienated from for quite some time... I only hope it is the last time. Why? Is something wrong?' she asked him, even her mental voice had lost its joy, which was to be expected.

'I just –'

'Yes?' she encouraged as Anakin stopped short.

'Nothing, never mind.' he wasn't sure he wanted to worry her with his unfounded feelings, 'I have to go, I'm at the Chancellor's.'

He heard her sigh mentally, 'Alright, I'll see you later.' she replied, 'I love you.'

'As I love you.' Anakin replied, 'I'll leave you be now.'

"Ah, Anakin! Have you finally come to visit an old friend?" Palpatine asked as Anakin walked in, "You've been neglecting our talks as of late."

"Forgive me, Chancellor, I've been... preoccupied." Anakin nearly smirked, 'preoccupied' was one word for it.

"So I heard. I'm sorry for the Peregrine's loss, I heard they just found Leiana." the Chancellor replied, a sad tone taking over his voice, "Are they alright? It must be hard on Tristan to lose yet another family member."

"Senator Peregrine is taking it much better than I would have thought. But I feel that he is only trying to be strong for the rest of his family; they all loved Leiana dearly." Anakin replied, "But you wished to see me?"

"Yes, Anakin, I have good news. News which I think will be very helpful to the Council." Palpatine's voice once more resumed its jovial quality. "Kacia Flure has been found."

Anakin perked up at this, "Has she? How do we know? Is she not using an alias?"

Palpatine laughed, "One question at a time, Anakin. First, yes she has. She was reported to be on Boz Pity, though why that is, is still unknown. All my sources could say is that she is planning on a major attack on the Outer Rim alliances, and will soon be using that droid army to do it." he said, his tone turning sober. "Your second question is answered thusly: I have a few... friends on Boz Pity who are there at their own risk. They spotted her and in turn told me." he noticed Anakin was listening in rapture. "As for your last question, we still don't know who she is. Though if she is captured, it will help us."

"I'm sure the Council will want to know this information." Anakin said robotically, knowing that _he_ more than anyone on the Council would want to know... she had crossed him and his too many times. "Do we know how long she's going to be there?"

"A few days, I believe – at least, that's what my sources say." Palpatine answered, "Anakin, you do realize this may be our only chance for a while. No one except Miss Peregrine and yourself have seen this Kacia Flure as of late. I'm beginning to believe she's more shadow than flesh and blood. That being said, you must see just how important this is that she is brought in. Obi-Wan informed us that she is the leader of the droid army now that General Grievous is dead, and if she is the leader, then by taking her captive it may very well end this war."

"Do we know where the other leaders of the Confederation are?" Anakin asked.

The Chancellor shook his head, "No. Though I have sources scouring the galaxy in search for them. They can't hide forever, and once they lose all protection from Flure, then they will have no choice but to make a mistake. It won't be long, I believe, until this war is ended." he said, clapping Anakin on the shoulder.

"I hope so. Too many innocent lives have been lost in this conflict, lives which should have gone on. When the war ends, no doubt those responsible will be punished for their crimes." Anakin replied.

"No doubt, Anakin. But first, she must be captured." Palpatine said encouragingly.

"Of course, Your Excellency. I must speak with the Council." the young Jedi said.

"Of course." the Chancellor replied, a wolfish grin threatening to overtake his features. "Now, you must tell me how Ozara is. You know, I haven't seen her for quite some time, how is her nephew? Is he doing well?"

Anakin smiled genuinely, "She is doing well. As is Killian – as well, I suppose, as to be expected. They just lost a beloved family member. Ozara, herself, probably won't be herself for a while." a thought which made Anakin grieve over the loss of a part of his wife. It was somewhat hard for him to swallow. He loved her, and to see her in such pain was hard for him.

"Naturally. I take it they are going to Ergon." Palpatine said.

" _We_ are." Anakin stressed, "Family and friends are going to the funeral. As a... friend of the family, I think I should be there."

"Ah, I see your relationship with Ozara has mended itself. You are friends once more I take it?" Palpatine replied.

The Jedi couldn't help but beam at that thought, "Yes, we are."

Palpatine smiled in a grandfatherly way, "How marvelous for you, my boy. She is a very rare girl, you should cherish her."

"I do." Anakin replied.

"A little suspicious, and perhaps a little strange, but her heart's in the right place, I believe. Whoever she marries will be a very lucky man!" Palpatine exclaimed, causing Anakin to automatically think about how lucky he was – a look crossed his face which Palpatine caught, and inside he sneered at how easily this was going to work.

"You think so?" Anakin asked, falling for what the other man was saying so easily.

"Of course! In fact, I think that there is already someone who thinks similarly to myself in regards to her." he said conspiratorially.

Anakin immediately straightened, his jealousy flaring quickly, "Oh? How did you hear about this?"

"Oh, a little bird told me. I think you've heard of him. He's a Senator, who she's been seen in his company many times – alone I might add." Palpatine said, "Many have been questioning whether or not she will remain 'Miss Peregrine' for very long."

Oh, how Anakin wished he could set the man straight, and tell him that Ozara was his! However, he knew he could not, and settled for a "Who is it?" instead.

Palpatine smirked, "I'm afraid I can't tell you, lest my informant be very cross with me. But I'm sure she won't be on Coruscant long after they are married – mind you, I don't know if they will, but my source tells me they are very close. Apparently, she has visited his apartment alone a few times... at night." he said, feeling the air around Anakin become filled with anger. "But, it may not be true. After all, they may just be friends. Senate gossip can be mistaken more often than not."

"Yes, I think that may be the case. I would know if there was such a connection between Ozara and anyone else." Anakin said too quickly.

"It is the ones closest to us that we are often deceived by – not that Ozara would mean to deceive you, Anakin. After all, she may not know of her own affections – if they be affections." Palpatine continued until his holotransmitter buzzed in telling of a transmission. "Ah, I'm afraid I must cut this short. I have someone waiting to speak with me."

Anakin nodded, "Of course, Chancellor. I must report to the Council anyways." and with a bow, he walked out of the room.

Palpatine sat down at his desk, a smug smile on his features. Anakin may not believe that his wife was fond of Varian Farrel... but nagging doubt would haunt him all the rest of their married days – which, if he had his way, would not be very long.

"Chancellor, Kacia is on the transmission, shall I put her through?" Mas Amedda asked. Palpatine smirked, his dear daughter had failed, poor girl, she was so promising. Alas, she always knew she would have to move aside for his apprentice.

"Of course." he replied as she flickered. "Kacia, my dear, how is Boz Pity?"

"As horrible as usual, Father. What are your orders?" she asked.

He smiled, "Stay there, complete your mission. You will get to come back soon enough." he said, "How are you my dear?..."

Oh yes, it was only a matter of time before she was out of his hair.

* * *

Meanwhile, Anakin was flying to the Temple, fighting the thoughts of his wife with another man – who he already could figure out who. Senator Farrel. There was no doubt of it, after all there was only one Senator who he could possibly connect with the Chancellor's words – but perhaps he was wrong. Ozara had given him no cause to doubt her loyalty or love. Did she not just say that morning that she loved him? Had she not proven to him time and again that she did? Maybe he was just overreacting. The words of idle Senate gossip was not something which he should count as being very trustworthy... yet, he couldn't shake off the doubt which now nagged in his mind

Landing in the hangar bay, Anakin walked through the Temple, checking on Killian on the way. The boy was improving, that much he knew, but he wasn't sure how his aunt's death was going to affect him. He was still young, and would most likely forget it by the age of ten – how fortunate for him. After ensuring that all was well with the child, he moved to the Council Chambers. They needed to know of the developments.

Finding Master Windu, he informed him that an emergency Council session was needed, and the circumstances. Mace nodded, and sent one of his padawans to inform the others, whereby the entire Council was sat in the chambers, awaiting the influx of information which Anakin could provide. He quickly divulged to the Council, and soon enough silence reigned throughout the room as each of the Masters considered the information. Master Fisto spoke first.

"Well it is obvious that someone must go to Boz Pity. Kacia Flure must be brought back to Coruscant for a trial." he said.

"Ah, but who?" Master Mundi's hologram asked, "No one even knows what she looks like, or acts like. Only two of us have seen her manner of fighting."

"You are speaking of Anakin and myself, are you not?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Yes. Therefore, either you or Anakin must go to deal with her – perhaps even together..."

"We cannot spare them both." Master Windu interjected, "One or the other, to send both would be futile."

Silence once more filled the room.

"The one who has dealt with her more, go to Boz Pity he should." Master Yoda's blue figure finally said, "Anakin, I believe."

"I have seen her twice, fought with her once..." Anakin trailed off, "Would that make me apt for such a mission? I have a young padawan who needs my guidance."  
"Master Yoda's right. You would be fit for this mission." Mundi said, "You are younger, and with your history with the woman it would be the only option."

"But surely-"

"Master Qui-Gon, take care of your Padawan he will... though to his aunts funeral, he will be. Will he not?" Yoda asked.

Anakin sighed, "Killian is going to go to his aunt's funeral, yes. The family thought it appropriate."

"As did you, it seems." Master Windu said.

"He is close to them, to not see them again may be bad for him." Anakin replied evenly. "I'm sure that his – Miss Peregrine would want him there anyways. The entire family is in mourning."

"As are you, it seems. Hence why you don't necessarily want to go to deal with Flure." Windu surmised.

"I only wish to-"

"It doesn't matter what you wish, young Skywalker. It is what is good for the Republic, that matters. As a Jedi, you must remember the Code calls for total abandonment." Windu replied.

"Yes, it does. But I am a friend of the family." Anakin argued.

"Do you not wish to take care of Kacia, Anakin?" Qui-Gon asked, puzzled at his padawan's behavior, especially since he was so protective of Ozara.

Anakin nodded, "Of course I do, Master. But my loyalty to the family comes first-"

"No! Your duty to the Republic comes first!" Windu declared, "You must be very careful with your feelings, young Skywalker. When your attachment to the family overshadows your duties, you must question your priorities."

Anakin retreated, "I understand, Master." after a few moments silence, Anakin spoke once more. "Very well, I accept the mission."

Qui-Gon watched as Anakin looked downtrodden, and once more questioned his belief that he would not become too attached to Ozara.

Windu was right... his attachment was a bit too suspicious.

* * *

"Anakin?" Ozara called out to the main room when she heard the door slam. They were still staying in Varian's apartment, but they were happy for the privacy... it was something they never expected. "Is something wrong?" she asked as she saw him put his head in his hands as he sat down on the couch. Going over to where he sat, she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I've been sent out on a mission." he said dryly, "They've found Kacia Flure, and have asked me to get her back here."

Ozara took a deep breath, "So you won't be coming to the funeral then?" she asked as he turned to her.

"No, I can't. But I suppose we can be happy in the fact that she will cause us no more harm after this. Kacia will be behind bars, and no one will save her from the tribunal. I only hope she is still there when I arrive." he said, closing his eyes as she ran her fingers through his hair soothingly. "You won't have to fear her after this, I promise."

"It is not her I fear, Anakin. There is something else behind all this, something I am worried about." she said softly.

"What?" Anakin asked, watching as she bit her lip slightly.

"I don't know, Anakin. I just – as of the last few days, I've been more... sensitive to something evil which is out to harm me. I don't know how to explain it." she admitted, "But something is wrong. Kacia is nothing in comparison... and yet everything."

"You mean like the presence I felt last night?" he suggested.

She nodded, "I don't know why I'm feeling it only now, but its something which is beginning to worry me. A sense of foreboding, as if something is going to happen and I'm just waiting to hear that the galaxy will fall apart." he placed a hand on her cheek, "Anakin... I'm frightened."

"Don't worry about it too much, my love." he said, pulling her into his arms in a protective embrace. As long as he was there, nothing would ever harm her, he would make sure of it. "You have nothing to be afraid of."

"I know, Anakin." she whispered, "I know you'll never let anything hurt me." he kissed her lightly, picking her up and moving her to the bedroom. She was tired, he could tell, and he wasn't willing for something to happen to her from her worry about him.

"You look tired." he answered her questioning gaze, "I must leave in the morning, just so you know." she sighed, burying her face in his neck.

"So soon?" she whispered against his skin, "Will you wake me up before you go?"

He nodded, placing her in the bed as her eyes were slipping shut against her will. "Of course. Now sleep, I'll be back in a moment." he replied, leaving the room momentarily. He didn't want to worry her, but the presence was back, and now that he was awake, he was determined to find its origin. Nothing would hurt her, nothing.

Ozara watched as the door shut with a smile on her face. She loved him, she truly did, but she couldn't help but wonder at the strange sense of something else happening. She had no idea what it was, but she didn't feel right. Turning over, she went to sleep.

* * *

What she didn't know was that they were being watched by an invisible presence, a presence which Anakin couldn't figure out where it was for the life of him... as it disappeared it was clear Sidious was more than unhappy.

* * *


	64. Chapter 64

Ozara awoke to the sound of Anakin murmuring in her ear. "Zara... its time to get up." he whispered, kissing her neck, "Zar... Zara..."

"Mmmm?" she replied, "Do we have to?"

He chuckled, "Yes, love, we do." he answered simply, "Come on."

She turned around in his arms, "I don't want to. If I do, then you're going to go away again." she mumbled into his chest. She could feel the chuckle reverberate from her head's place on his torso.

"I don't want to leave you anymore than you want me to leave. But I promise I'll come back, if that's any satisfaction?" he replied, she nodded, "Then you need to get up."

Her brown eyes opened, "Alright, Milord, I shall do as you command." she said as she stretched, exposing her neck to his kisses. "Anakin! We're supposed to get _out_ of bed."

"You're just tempting, that's all." he replied, jumping out of the bed before she could reply in kind. "There, I'm away from temptation."

"Marrying me was giving into temptation, silly. Its too late to retract." she replied, climbing out of the bed herself, frowning as she watched Anakin get dressed.

He chuckled again, "Oh please, you have our entire lives to enjoy me."

She scrunched her nose,"Pest." she teased as he suddenly grabbed her from behind.

"I'm _your_ pest." he mumbled into her neck as she nodded.

"Aye, you're mine." she whispered, turning around to face him, "You slept badly again last night."

"And here I thought you slept well." Anakin muttered.

"You left... twice... what was going on?" she asked. He hung his head.

After a few moments of deliberation, he finally spoke. "You are in danger... I can feel it. As if something just _wishes_ to destroy you. I can't defend against someone I can't even see." he murmured despondently.

"Anakin..."

"I won't let anything happen to you. Never." he vowed.

"I'm going to die one day, what are you going to do then, hmm?" she asked, stroking the pendant which lay on the outside of his shirt.

He sighed, "I hope that day never comes." he whispered.

"I hope it doesn't either – but that doesn't stop fate or reality." she replied, kissing him lightly. "Anakin, you must promise me something."

"Me? Promise? You have faith Mrs. Skywalker."

"I mean it Anakin, I want you to promise you won't let anything sway you from the Order if something happens to me." she said, watching as his eyes turned hard.

"Nothing is going to happen to you." he ground out.

"I know that Anakin, I'm just saying-"

"No!" he shouted, moving away from her, "Don't even say it! I will not even entertain that thought."

She moved toward him, wrapping her arms around his torso. "I love you, Anakin, never forget that, but please promise me this."

"Zara..."

"Please." he closed his eyes, his jaw clenched hard.

"I promise." he finally said, wondering just what his wife knew. He looked around the apartment for a moment, the Chancellor's words ringing in his mind – but he wouldn't ask now, it could wait. He only had so much time with his wife, he wasn't going to waste it.

"Come on, fy amddiffynnydd. Lets get some food in you before you set off on this perilous mission." she encouraged with a smile, which didn't reach her eyes.

He kissed her gently, "I will return to you, my love, I promise." he said.

"I know you will, my love." she replied, "Now, let me get dressed before I make some breakfast, eh?"

* * *

The red-headed assassin moved through the corridors of the Corvette... she knew it was only an hour until they landed, and Leiana would be buried only a few days after that. In other words, she had very little time. Thus far, she had been unable to do anything due to the fact that Obi-Wan had yet to leave his love's side, and for a moment, Yesenia wished he would love Leiana just a little less – at least she'd be able to do something about it if he did.

Yet, she couldn't do anything yet, and was stuck sneaking around the ship to go undetected by its crew. Meanwhile, she was keenly aware of the child that was growing inside of her, and was growing a bit more hungry than usual. She hadn't eaten since the day of takeoff, which was about a day an a half before. Needless to say, she had held off the inevitable long enough, and needed to get something in her asap. She could almost feel the child complain, though how that was, she wasn't sure. "Shh, little one," she cooed to her stomach wherein the little life lie, "I'll get something for you soon."

Sneaking around to the small onboard kitchen, she tried to find a way to get inside of it without drawing attention to herself. The cook's back was turned, and if she was quiet she'd be able to get in and out without him noticing. He was distracted enough, and Yesenia reached for one of the rations which were sitting on the counter... just an inch more...

"Hey!" she heard from behind her as the cook turned around, "Who are you?" he demanded, and she suddenly realized there was only one way in and out of the kitchen. Cursing in her native tongue, she tried dodging him as he went to grab her. Unfortunately, the commotion caused by his trying to catch her caught the attention of several other crew members, and the kitchen was soon filled with six men trying to catch the assassin.

Ducking underneath one of the men's arms, she rolled out of the way of another and stood at the doorframe – only to find herself face to face with a furious Varian.

"What are you doing here?!" he snarled, taking her arm and keeping her in his grasp.

"Ow! Maybe if you had better manners, you'd know!" Yesenia retorted, trying to yank her arm out of his grasp, "Look, I'm trying to save your sister, but you keep cutting me off before I can say anything!"  
"Have you gone mad? Or are you here to kill the rest of us?" Varian replied with a menacing look – but Yesenia was hardly someone to be frightened of a little temper.

"Kill you? Oh, I'd like to do that, if for no other reason that you keep prolonging my help."

"Help? For an assassin you're pretty dumb. My sister is dead and you-"

"For a senator, you're pretty dumb!" Yesenia snapped back, "If you had let me talk in the first place, I could have told you she's alive!"

He nearly smacked her, but kept his anger in check... he wouldn't hurt a woman. "Heartless creature! Saying something that isn't true, so... what? We'll let you go?"

Yesenia's green eyes narrowed, "I almost feel sorry for Leia, she isn't dead... yet. She will be if you keep this behavior up! But not from me!"

"Enough of this!" Varian growled, throwing the red-head into a team of three guards, "Take her where that other assassin was. She can go before my father when the time comes. Take her away!" he ordered as two vice grip-like hands went around Yesenia's smaller arms... but she couldn't allow it, if she didn't do something for Leiana, the girl would most definitely die. Once she was out of Varian's sight, she went into action.

Kicking the guard behind her in the chest, which sent him down, she used the propulsion of the hit to flip herself over, causing the guards which held her to let go. Quickly spinning around, she kicked one guard in the head, using his body to send the other guard to the ground – she couldn't hurt them, as that would only make matters worse. One guard caught her around the middle, but with a well-placed head butt, she knocked him off, running down the corridor.

She couldn't go to Leiana yet, but she would need to figure out another plan. Finding her compartment, where she had been hiding for the trip, she laid down... chuckling as she realized that on the bright side, she still had the rations.

* * *

_Ozara peered over the edge of a cliff, looking down at the abyss below. He was down there, her Anakin, she just couldn't reach him. "Ozara..." her name was whispered, from the cavern, "Ozara..." she called out to him, not knowing how to get where he was. She couldn't even see the bottom, but she knew he was below, he needed her._

_"_ _You won't reach him now." a voice sneered behind her, "He's mine." she spun, looking into the red eyes of... Padmé? The woman chuckled with a sinister tone, it couldn't be her, could it? "You doubt it?" Padmé replied to her unasked question._

_"_ _Why can't I reach him?" Ozara asked._

_Padmé grinned maliciously, "Because you are the one who put him there." she answered._

_"_ _I?" Ozara repeated in disbelief, "I don't understand."_

_"_ _Had you taken my advice, and stayed away, he would have been up here... instead of down there. Your, supposed, love-" she spat the word with utter disgust, "was what drove him into the abyss. His love for you made him blind to all else, even me."_

_"_ _What do you mean?" Ozara looked down at the abyss._

_"_ _Ozara... Ozara..." Anakin's voice still called from below. "Ozara... help me..."_

_Ozara moved to the path which led downwards, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."Evil Padmé warned._

_"_ _Why not? I have to get him out, no matter what you say. Yoda told me to help him, no matter what. That is what love is." Ozara retorted._

_Padmé smirked, then laughed in such a way that it sent chills down Ozara's spine. "Foolish girl! I was the one he loved!" she said, "Your love was what made him weak."_

_"_ _Love makes one strong, Padmé." Ozara replied, saddened by the woman's reaction to the word, "It is in weakness that we are truly able to draw upon our strength."_

_The other woman sneered, "Then enjoy the weakness, girl. You're going to lose it soon enough anyways..." she said as her figure began to fade._

_"_ _Ozara..." she edged toward the path which led down into the abyss._

_"_ _Anakin!" she called out, moving further and further down, the darkness growing deeper and deeper. Yet, a glimmer of light pierced into the unending abyss, as if guiding her down to where he was. "Anakin!" she saw him at last, his back was to her, but she knew it was he. There was no way she could mistake the blond locks which fell across his neck. "Anakin?" he turned – but it wasn't him._

_His eyes weren't their normal cerulean blue, but had been replaced by a gold which unsettled her. But it was more the expression than the eyes themselves which made her uneasy; they were empty, devoid of any warmth or emotion as they stared back at her._

_"_ _Anakin? What-" she went to reach for him, but he did not respond._

_A cackling laugh came from behind. "Sentiment." Padmé's voice taunted as she came around, a scarlet-hued lightsaber in her hand._

_"_ _NO!" Anakin yelled – his voice turning into three, two of which she did not recognize – as Ozara cried out, his eyes flashing blue as he tried to reach her..._

_It was too late, the saber went through her._

* * *

She woke with a jolt, momentarily trying to recognize where she was. The metallic roof of the room she was in was every indicator she was in her father's transport. Taking a deep breath, her mind finally recalled how she had gotten where she was. Anakin had left earlier that morning – if it was still 'morning' on Coruscant at this time – after a fitful night of sleep, and had gone to Boz Pity alone to handle Kacia Flure. Assuring her that he would return, hopefully, within a few days. She had then made it down to the family's apartment to make preparations for leaving Coruscant in exchange for Ergon. Without further ado, they had all left, their faces down and their spirits low.

Her heart pounded in relief and anguish... relief that it had only been a dream, and anguish at just what the dream had entailed. But what could it mean? She could still feel the lightsaber going through her heart; the burning sensation reminding her that she was alive. Taking a deep breath she calmed down. But why? Why was Padmé the one who 'killed' her? Was it something her overactive imagination had cooked up based on her deep dislike of the Senator? Or perhaps was it something much more... sinister.

Throwing the blankets off, Ozara climbed out of the bed. She likely wouldn't be going back to sleep, so she decided to take a walk around the ship, perhaps see how her family was. A knock resounded on the door as she finished dressing, and when the door opened she was relieved to see Camilla come in.

"How are you doing?" Ozara asked her younger sister.

Camilla shrugged, "How one would expect. My elder sister just died, and we're on our way to her funeral... that's something I didn't expect for another sixty years at least." the younger girl replied, sitting down on Ozara's bed. "You?"

Ozara shook her head, "The same. I just hope she died peacefully... no pain, or worse. I suppose we won't know until we see her..."

"I feel sorry for Obi-Wan." Camilla blurted, "Don't look at me like that! I know more than I tell. Such as I know that you and Anakin are now more than friends, I have known that Leia and Obi have always been... intimate." Her elder sister's eyes widened, "I don't think that they were _that_ intimate, they weren't like you and Anakin but more... ah, Zar, you know what I mean."

"I didn't until you clarified." Ozara replied with a blush, pulling her hair up and securing it, "I can't imagine how he's feeling."

"I can't imagine good." Camilla responded, taking her sister's hair and finishing. "What's it like being married?"

Ozara looked at her sister through the mirror, wondering just how to answer that. She expected to have to hide her secret from everyone, but apparently her sister had inherited her mother's insight. "I'm curious... how did you know?" she asked in return. Camilla shrugged.

"You were gone for a week. With Anakin. Alone. Everyone knows of what happened a few years back, when he stopped your wedding... you've never stopped loving him. The way you two look at each other is obvious, its this sickeningly longing look where you just gaze into each others eyes for a while."

Ozara smacked her sister's thigh good naturedly, "When you fall in love, remind me to point out every time you look at him like that." she told the girl.

"Not very likely, but you haven't answered my question." Camilla retorted.  
The elder paused, collecting her thoughts for a moment while her sister wound her hair into twin buns. "Amazing." she answered, "Its like having your best friend around you all the time. And every morning when you wake up, there he is. You don't worry as much, because you know he'll keep you safe... its a very secure feeling."  
"Hmm... sounds fantastic." Camilla replied, "But I don't think its for me."

"Whyever not?" Ozara asked.

The younger girl shrugged, "I'm more likely to become senator of Ergon than a wife... you can't be both." she said.

"I'm sure you can, plenty of senators are married." Ozara replied, "Why Leiana always talked about-" she stopped short, unable to finish the sentence as she felt like she was going to cry... again.

Both sisters fell silent, "Do you think it gets better?" Camilla asked.

Ozara nodded, "If my experience is anything to go by." she answered, "I'm going for a walk, will you accompany me?"

Camilla nodded, and soon enough the elder two Peregrine sisters were walking about the transport in grievous silence.

* * *

Anakin pulled his ship out of hyperspace as he approached the atmosphere of Boz Pity... and what a pitiful planet it was. The 'Graveyard Planet' it had been called, and perfectly so, as memorials to the dead Gargantelles were all over the planet's surface. Anakin shook his head, wondering just why it was that Kacia had decided to come here after Quinlan Vos had come – perhaps that was why. Of course, she wanted to counter the Republic's control. Anakin wondered why he hadn't figured that out earlier.

Entering the atmosphere, he could feel the Dark Side's presence, but knew he couldn't go there immediately. He would need to travel to Master Vos' encampment first, then move on to Kacia. Landing his fighter on the makeshift landing pad, he jumped out, immediately greeted by Master Vos himself. Anakin vaguely wondered if the reason that Kacia had picked Boz Pity had to do with Master Vos' history with the Dark Side... it would certainly make sense.

"Master Skywalker, its good to see you made it past the blockade." Quinlan said with a withdrawn smile, "So you're here to take care of my problem."

"Kacia Flure, you mean? I was unaware you knew of her presence, the Order certainly didn't."

Quinlan smirked, the yellow band across his face moving with the gesture, "Of course I knew, I could smell the Dark Side a parsec off. I didn't know _who_ it was specifically, but I knew it was a Force-user with links to the other side. Kacia eh? Isn't she the one who targeted the Peregrine family a few years back?"

Anakin gave a curt nod.

"Hence why you are here, I heard you're close to the family."

"I am." Anakin replied, "You haven't tried to go after her yourself?"

Quinlan shook his head, "Oh no, I know that if I were to face her myself, the temptation would be too great to slide back where I was. If it wasn't the Order that told you, who was it?" he asked.

"The Chancellor." Anakin answered, watching as the man nodded soberly.

"Fascinating. I wouldn't think he would know about this yet." Quinlan replied.

Anakin shrugged, "He said he had an informer. I had figured it had come from your squadron." he said.

Quinlan shook his head, "I think I would know about an informer – but hey, this is the Chancellor... the politicians know how to get people on their sides without anyone else knowing about it. I'm sure there is someone here who is a 'secret' informer." Anakin went to retort, but Quinlan just laughed, "I mean all of that with the greatest of respect."

"As you should." Anakin replied sternly, "He is the Chancellor."

The other Jedi put his hands up in surrender, "Come, we shall discuss how you will get to this... nuisance." he said in peace-offering, "Besides, I'm willing to bet good money that you're probably hungry."

Anakin nodded "To be honest, I haven't eaten since breakfast." he said as he followed the man into the structure which had been built haphazardly, biding his time until he could leave. He already missed Ozara, and he had only been gone a few hours... he chuckled to himself. Hopefully this war would end soon, and he wouldn't be leaving her for extended amounts of time.

* * *

Kacia's eyes opened as she withdrew from her meditation. _He_ was here. She could feel his presence in that worthless excuse for a Jedi's camp. What was he doing here? Surely he should be on Coruscant, helping his weak little lamb of a love. She snickered, the poor girl was completely unaware of her impending demise; it was only a matter of time.

However, the question burning in the woman's mind was: what was Anakin Skywalker doing on Boz Pity? Quinlan Vos wouldn't need him for any militaristic reasons... which meant only one thing – he had been sent for her. She growled under her breath, it wasn't possible that he knew, unless... she stopped herself.

Only one other knew of her presence on Boz Pity. Her father. Anger coursed through her veins at the thought of her betrayer, no doubt he had siced the Jedi on her, anxious to be rid of her to boost his new apprentice up one notch... obviously more was being done than she had originally surmised. It didn't matter, though, it wouldn't be long before her own plans kicked in; and her father was left stumbling, wondering where he had gone wrong – and she would use his own pawn against him. She took off her hood, allowing her dark curls to cascade down her back. The trap was set...

All she had to do now was lay the bait...

* * *

The strike team was assembled, and Anakin couldn't wait until dark. The plan was simple enough: he and seven clones would sneak to where Kacia was known to be hiding, they would stand guard and he would go in. When he was inside, he would use the Force to find her location, singling her out as the clones created a marvelous diversion. His orders were to bring her in alive, where she could be prosecuted before a senatorial tribunal... but Anakin could only hope he had that much self-control, she had after all hurt Ozara.

To kill time, Anakin sparred with Quinlan and before he knew it, a few hours had passed, and nightfall set in. A commander with an eyepatch walked into the sparring arena, distracting the two masters from their mock fight.

"General Skywalker, General Vos." Commander Leese called, causing both men to retract their weapons. "The strike team is assembled sir, we wait for your command."

"Thank you, Commander, we will leave immediately." Anakin replied, putting his cloak back on, he headed out with Quinlan in tow.

"I wish I could go with you Skywalker, two is better than one they say." Quinlan said.

"I know, Quin, but we both know that would be dangerous more for you than anyone else. We don't want all your good work to go down the drain, now do we?" Anakin chuckled.

"No, I suppose we don't." Quinlan replied, "But be careful. The Dark Side is very seductive, Anakin, it will try to lure you in any way possible – don't let it."

"I won't." Anakin replied, 'I have someone to go home to, I wouldn't want to disappoint.' he added in his mind.

Quinlan nodded as the duo approached the grouped troop. The team was armored in black, perfect for the terrain, and conditions, the nightvision in their helmets would enable them to make the trip with little difficulty. "Are you ready Commander?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, Sir." Leese replied.

"Then move out." Anakin ordered, watching as the men began moving in the direction of Kacia's camp.

"Anakin!" Quinlan called him last minute, causing the other Master to turn. "May the Force be with you."

Anakin smiled, "Thank you, Master Vos, May the Force be with you." he replied, heading deep into the darkness.

* * *


	65. Chapter 65

Anakin moved in the darkness, his group quickly finding the object of their mission: the camp of Kacia Flure. The group of droids obviously there to alert to anyone trying to raid the camp was staring in the opposite direction, blasters ready to fire at anyone to dared to try to get through. Anakin looked past them, where the ruins of an old building stood – mostly intact – on a small hill above the army of droids. He looked up, all he had to do was get there... but he needed to get the others to create a diversion first, then he could move in without alerting Kacia.

"Commander." he whispered to the man beside him, "I want you to send two men to take those droids out, then send the remaining four to target those transports – we want this to look like we're after those instead of Flure."

"Yes, sir." the clone replied, putting his helmet on and giving the plan to his men.

Anakin looked up at the house once more, his mind shifting to his wife who was on the other side of the galaxy. Reaching for her pendant, he steeled himself for what was to come. He could feel Kacia's presence, the dark side oozing off of her like a disgusting slime, it sickened him just feeling it. Looking over, he saw two of the Clones move forward, quickly dispatching the group of guards of two members.

"We're being attacked! Send word to the captain." one of the droids ordered monotonely.

"Roger, roger." another droid replied, moving behind the group to run in the direction of the 'captain.' – Anakin took this as his cue, and sprang forward, using the Force to take the head off the droid. That being done, he looked back up to the house on the hill, and made a run for it just as he heard the Commander giving orders to head for the transports. Droids followed the Clones as predicted, completely unaware of his presence as he moved up the hill. Once he made it to the door, he ignited his saber to destroy the guards there... then stealthily, he moved inside.

"What was that?" a droid asked his companion as Anakin caused some equipment to topple and crash, the droids going in the complete opposite direction than he was heading for. The disgusting feeling still stuck to him, making him want to just get out of the building. However, he resigned himself to being exposed a little longer; he had a job to do, and it had nothing to do with the Jedi. After all, if he didn't take care of Flure now, Ozara would never be safe, and just the thought made his blood boil. Therefore, he did what his instinct opposed: he followed it.

The winding corridors were somewhat confusing, but Anakin kept a clear and concise record of which turns he made – after all, he'd need to get out after this was ended. Thirty-six turns later, he found himself where he had started, the droids having inspected the noise had now returned to their post and were keeping guard. Anakin swore in Huttese, cursing the fact that he was being led on a bantha chase. Kacia was no where to be seen, but it seemed that her signature was as it moved closer to where he was hiding from the droids, then right past him without her even being there. Oh yes, this was on purpose.

Anakin growled lowly, wary of following it again until it led to a door – but there was another presence now, a presence he hadn't noticed before, something purer. Opening the door, he went in and down a flight of stairs, prepared for anything that he might encounter. The purer presence is what he needed to focus on now, then he could take care of Kacia while ascertaining that whoever was down here would be fine until he got back.

The next room he entered was dark, but it was here that the two signatures lingered, stronger than before. Using the Force, he located the switch, and turned it on, his eyes adjusting to the suddenly onslaught of light as he tried to focus on the two people in the room –

_"Padmé!"_

* * *

On Ergon, Ozara was feeling uneasy as she stood in her home, the funeral already in slight procession. She was aware that Anakin was probably already on his mission, trying to find Kacia all while trying to keep himself in check. It would be hard, she knew this, as she was aware that he would fight with killing the woman to avenge her... or saving her to go to a different consequence such as a senatorial tribunal. She could only hope he'd make the right decision. But even now she was worried, she could feel something was wrong.

"Ozara? Are you alright?" Nadia asked suddenly coming up beside her, "You look pale."

Ozara managed a half-smile, "Am I not always pale?" she asked with slight humor.

"Not this much. Is something bothering you?" Nadia insisted on asking.

Her step-daughter shook her head, "Nothing you should worry about. Has Qui-Gon arrived with Killian yet?" she switched the topic, trying not to focus on the worry gnawing at her.

"Yes, he just did. He's speaking to your father, and Killian is with Camilla, Zhane and Zett. Apparently the three padawans are inseparable." Nadia smiled lightly, "You should come see them."

"I shall, give me a moment more." Ozara asked as the elder woman nodded, going back to greet the other mourners. She stepped outside a moment, suddenly feeling quite nauseas, she took a breath trying to calm the bout as quickly as possible. She hadn't been feeling well all morning, and hoped it had only been the breakfast meal – not that she had eaten much, but it was enough to unsettle her stomach. Then again, it might just have been her worry which bothered her, but whatever it was, it was hard to deal with at the moment.

She looked around the front, trying to process the whole situation. Her sister was dead, and Obi-Wan was currently more morose than she had ever seen him. He half-way dead himself, at least in his eyes. Sure he ate with them, saying very little, his complete character altered – it seemed – in a moment. He had lost his one true love, Ozara was sure of it; was it any wonder some people did not survive such a loss? Taking a deep breath, she tried to quell the nausea again, failing miserably as all she wanted to do was heave. She looked around, making sure no one saw her as she disappeared into the forest for a moment, trying to collect herself.

"Its not going to go away." a voice suddenly said from her right. Her heart pounded, hoping it wasn't who she thought it might be, and thankfully it wasn't. She had never seen the woman before, indeed she was sure she would have remembered that brightly hued head-of-red. "Your nausea, its an after-effect of your condition."

"What are you talking about?" Ozara snapped, narrowing her eyes, "Who are you?" backing away with suspicion, her mind vaguely recollected Varian ranting about some red-head who had killed Leiana and had snuck onboard his ship. "Are you here to kill me?"

The red-head's eyes narrowed as her brow raised, "Is that what he told you?" she asked, swearing something in her original tongue, "He's dumber than I thought."

"What do you mean? Why are you here?" Ozara asked.

"My name is Yesenia Jade, your brother mistakenly believes I have killed your sister." Yesenia quipped with absolute irritation.

Ozara tilted her head in confusion, "Mistakenly? What do you mean 'mistakenly'? My sister is dead." she replied.

Yesenia swore again, her green eyes lifting to the blue Ergonian sky. Then again, this was the first person who hadn't shut her up within the first thirty seconds, she had to give the girl that. "You Peregrines keep believing that, and she will be!" she shouted, pulling out a vial from beneath her poncho. "This, I used it to get your sister out of the compound. It is a serum which makes the person, for all intents and purposes, appear dead."

"Appear dead?" Ozara repeated, her bout of nausea coming back full-force, she breathed in again. "Explain." she demanded, hoping that her blasted stomach would return to its original state of compliance and leave her alone.

Yesenia smiled, "Finally, someone who will listen." she breathed in relief, "This serum works in such a way that the persons heart slows down to a rate where it cannot be detected. Their breathing becomes shallow enough so only the minimum amount of air to sustain you is taken in. The only problem is, it does very little for the metabolism, so your sister is starving and dehydrating to death." Yesenia said, "I have tried to explain this to Senator Peregrine – or Farrell if you want me to use that false name – but every time he's cut me off!"

Ozara stepped closer to the assassin, for the first time thinking that perhaps her hopes of Leiana living had not been in vain. "She's alive?" she murmured.

"For now!" Yesenia snapped, instantly regretting it as Ozara bowed up, her brown eyes becoming fierce.

"Why have you waited till now? If she's dying then something needs to be done!" she said, the nausea becoming calmer, which brought a little bit of color back into her features.

"I agree, Miss Peregrine, but first an antidote must be administered." Yesenia said, taking out another vial from below her poncho, "This must be given to her if she is to live – which I hope it isn't too late already. She's gone three days without food or water, and she'll die by tomorrow when the dehydration actually takes its final toll on her system."

Ozara didn't need to hear anymore as she went forward and plucked the antidote from Yesenia's hand, "How is it administered?" she asked. Yesenia's green eyes flashed in relief, her brain going into overdrive as she explained to the girl how to help her sister... though if she was truthful, she would have admitted that she feared it may have been too late.

* * *

Varian paced the outside of the house, Ozara had yet to return and someone said they had heard raised voices from the forest. He waited for her, quickly ducking as his father stepped out on the other side of the veranda. He had been avoiding his father all day, hoping that no one else would recognize him as he moved through his old house. He wasn't ready to deal with it yet, right now he was Senator Farrell from Elerion; a title which both relieved and sickened him. But, he could do nothing as he went about his home, taking in the house with every glance. It was no different than he had remembered it, yet the ivy had grown up the walls a little more, and the trees were a bit denser. Still, it was home – even though he couldn't admit it to anyone.

However, he was beginning to worry about his sister at present. The ceremony was about to start, and she was still missing; so much so, that he was contemplating going after her, just to make sure she was alright. Perhaps it was simply his overprotective instincts coming into play, the fact that he had just lost one sister made him more sensitive about the other's safety... but before he could act, Ozara came out of the trees, a very familiar shape following her with a smug grin on her face.

"Ozara!" he shouted, calling to the security guards who stood at the door to make sure that no one dared to interrupt the funeral. They followed him as he descended the stairs of the veranda, approaching the red-headed assassin with disdain. "Seize that woman!" he commanded, expecting his sister to simply look at him in surprise before running to him in fear...

What he did not expect, however, was his sister suddenly glaring at him – hard.

"Varian!" she snapped, "You dare harm a hair on Miss Jade's head, and you will be dealing with me!" Varian stopped short, unable to comprehend the rather harsh tone which she normally didn't sport. "And seeing as I'm not very happy with you, nor am I in a good mood, you'd better understand I'd not be very kind with whatever words I threw your way. Therefore, I would recommend you tell your men to stand down before I lose my temper."

"But Zar, she's-" he tried to reason, one eyes still watching the assassin with caution, the other watching his sister in concern. She had never spoken to him in such a tone.

"Not as bad as you think, darling brother. If you had let her talk to begin with, then Leiana wouldn't be laying in a coffin! She'd be awake! Alive! Laughing at all of our foolishness in believing her dead, instead of actually dying herself!" the brunette spat at her elder sibling, interrupting him with very little worry about what he thought.

Varian turned to the other woman, "What is she talking about?" he asked, his hand still on his blaster which was at his side, suspicious of the woman's intentions even though his sister defended her.

Yesenia rolled her green eyes to the sky, well, at least he was finally listening. "What I've been trying to tell you every time you and I come within the same vicinity – however, you just are too anxious to shoot first and ask questions later."

"Answer the question, woman." Varian snapped.

"Your sister is alive – or was when you found her. Your neglect of listening to me has actually brought her closer to death than if you had let me speak." she bit her tongue to prevent herself from insulting the man. His sister was a powerful ally in the family, she had come to understand, and she wasn't going to risk losing the woman's trust by insulting the man in front of her... no matter how much she wanted to.

"You mean... she's not...?" Varian choked on the word.

"Yes." Ozara answered, "for now. As long as you don't get in my way, brother, she will live for quite some time. If you do..." her tone turned dangerously low as she trailed off her sentence, as if challenging him to go against her. It was in moments like these that he actually wondered if his sister was Force-sensitive, she could control a room with one look, one tone of voice – he always imagined it was more than simply her impressive ways of influence.

Placing his blaster back in its holster, he signaled for the men to go back to their places. Turning back to the women, he glanced at them in interest, the wheels turning in his mind at the information he had just received. Finally, he spoke and both women sigh in relief. With just six words, Ozara knew it was only a matter of time before she got her sister back.

"What do we need to do?"

* * *

Anakin ran toward where Padmé lay, chained to the wall next to the unconscious figure of her handmaiden: Sabé. The Force-signature that led him here had lessened, imposed more by the signatures of Sabé and Padmé – but Sabé's was weakening by the second, almost as if it was being drained out of her. Which lead him to believe this was Kacia's plan all along. She led him here – but why? Why had she taken Padmé and her decoy? To his knowledge, no one had even known of her disappearance! Surely something this important would have been noticed by the Council.

"Anakin." Padmé replied hoarsely, cutting into his thoughts like a knife. "Anakin." she repeated his name as if it was the one thing which tied her to life.

"Shh, be quiet. You're safe now, I'll take you home." Anakin whispered, using the Force to break the binders around her wrists, lifting her into her arms with ease.

"I thought no one would come." Padmé whispered into his shoulder as he placed her in a nearby chair, turning around to try to help Sabé. The girl was fading fast, he worried he would lose her. What made no sense to him was how she was losing energy at the rate she was... almost as if she was being drained on purpose.

"What are you doing here?" Anakin asked his friend, using the Force to try and heal her decoy.

"I don't know." Padmé told him, "I went to my apartment after a meeting with the Chancellor, Sabé had come to help me undress when there was a knock at the door. Seeing as I was expecting Dormé to come back after an errand, I sent Sabé to answer it. I – I don't remember much after that. Sabé's screams... darkness." he watched helplessly as tears slid down her cheeks. "Then we woke up here, and they tortured her first. She shouldn't have had to go through that, not for me..."

"Shh, its alright, Padmé. I'll get you both out of here." he tried comforting, brushing her curls out of her face, the cuts across her cheeks and the blood on her forehead making him examine her for other wounds. She had a laceration across her neck, her dress ripped around her torso where more marks could be seen. It made him furious, but he wouldn't show it – not now. "You don't have to talk about it, don't go through it again." he whispered to her.

Padmé smiled, "I thought about you, you know." she said softly, "I dreamed you'd come for me."

Anakin smiled in return, kissing her forehead in a friendly manner. "And I'm here." he replied, turning back to Sabé and lifting her in his arms. Speaking of dreams, he was wondering why it was he had not been forewarned of this. Ozara's suffering, yes. Padmé? Not one dream. She was the one in pain, and he hadn't felt a thing. On one hand, that worried him... was he so focused on his wife that he forgot all others? "Can you walk?" he asked Padmé, she nodded slowly, moving gingerly as she stood. Slowly the three moved back toward the stairs where Anakin had come.

"Well, well, well." a taunting voice echoed from the door above. "What have we here?"

Anakin grit his teeth as his eyes glanced at the cloaked figure, her presence a harsh irritant as every emotion he felt toward her resurfaced. He barely felt Padmé's small hand wrap around his arm, her whisper in her ear was monotone as no words made it into his brain. None, but one...

" _Kacia."_


	66. Chapter 66

Several droids came in behind the cloaked figure as she stood at the top of the stairs, another several coming in behind the group of escapees. Anakin looked around, keenly aware of the fact that he couldn't fight at the moment – he wouldn't risk Padmé's life. He simply couldn't.

"You're taking my things, I don't like people who take my things." Kacia hissed from above, her voice still hidden by the garbler.

"I heard you're rather selfish." Anakin quipped back, trying to figure out some way to get all three of them to safety. The one he was worried about most was Sabé, as the girl was still unconscious in his arms.

"Shall we take this little conversation elsewhere? I don't intend to crane my neck the entire time, its exhausting." Kacia said, motioning to the droids to move the group forward. Padmé whimpered as a droid pushed her up the stairs, Anakin using the Force to catch her before she fell. This was unexpected, but now he had to roll with the punches.

The group was led down the hallway Anakin had come from, going in the same path he went in – until they came to a door mid-way. Anakin fought back the irritation that was building deep within him, he had passed this spot without even realizing it. He had come so close, and obviously had rebounded so far. Sabé stirred in his arms, but did not regain consciousness. He couldn't help but feel something was wrong with her, something he couldn't really defend against.

Eventually, the droids dispersed about the room as Kacia took a seat in the chair in the middle, reaching out to the droid to take Anakin's lightsaber from it. She ignited it, watching as the blue hue shot straight into the sky, the hum familiar as she arched it through the air. "I never thought I'd see the day where I help Anakin Skywalker, Hero of the Republic, the Jedi Order's Golden Boy's lightsaber in my hand, as he held onto a helpless woman. I would have laughed at anyone who said it would happen, knowing it was impossible – but perhaps I was wrong." the eyepieces which hid her actual eyes from him stared blankly at him. "I obviously shouldn't make assumptions."

Padmé stepped forward, "Kacia, you don't have to do this-"

"Silence Senator!" Kacia bellowed, "Save your speeches for the floor, I have no use for them!"

Anakin took a step, his brain figuring out that he needed to place Sabé somewhere first before he could possibly help anyone. "May I put her down?" he asked his 'host', wanting to play on her pride, while getting Sabé out of harms way. "I'm afraid I'm getting a little tired."

Kacia laughed for a good minute before just staring at him, "Very well, you may place her on the wall. It doesn't matter, she's going to die soon anyway, her energy is very helpful to me, you know." she gloated, "Oh, didn't you know, _Master_ Skywalker? I'm the one draining her."

It all made sense now, how she was losing energy so fast, the fact that she had yet to regain consciousness. Kacia was keeping her in a constant stasis, and would continue until the girl was completely dead. Placing her up against the wall, Padmé there to make sure she didn't get injured, Anakin tried to cut the tie between the women... but couldn't find one. Not between Kacia and Sabé anyway.

He straightened, but soon found himself flying into the opposite wall as he was thrown across the room. Kacia cackled as he stood once more, now fully capable of fighting without worry about the two prisoners. Reaching out with the Force, he yanked his lightsaber out of Kacia's hand and ignited it.

Kacia chuckled, standing up from her chair. "Cute." she mused, igniting her own red-hued saber, "But you are no match for me."

Throwing his cloak in Padmé's direction, he gripped his saber tighter. "We'll see." he replied, saluting her in the Djem So manner, his mind flipping to his fighting with Asajj Ventress; in many ways, the women were very similar.

Kacia nodded, saluting in the Soresu form herself, and using the Force, jumped forward to attack.

Anakin blocked her strikes, wondering for a moment when her style changed from Juyo to Soresu. He had noted the last few times they had met, she was more than apt in that style of fighting – this time, however, she seemed to be losing her grip. He ducked a swipe, flipping over her to stand in front of Padmé and Sabé, an extra shield of protection as he continued his musings on her fighting.

From what he could see, she seemed almost to be someone other than the woman he had met before. Her execution was lazier, her foot-pattern was off, even her strikes were almost half-hearted. All these things Anakin considered as he fought the woman, being caught off guard when she suddenly paused to push him into the wall once more – she liked to do that.

He laid there stunned for a moment as Padmé screamed his name, something else seeming to press down on him, suffocating him. He gripped his lightsaber a little tighter, standing up despite the fact that he couldn't breathe momentarily, and once more renewed his attack, swiping and dodging with a strength he didn't have before.

However, Kacia was not as likely to play fair as the Jedi, and had called in a few droids – while he had been stunned – to distract him. As she dodged another blow, they opened fire, causing Anakin to neglect what was going on with the woman and focus more on keeping the droids bolts away from himself and Padmé, knocking out a few droids in the process.

"Skywalker!" Kacia called, holding Padmé her lightsaber dangerously close to the other woman's throat. "This is the point where you choose." Two droids came up to the wakening Sabé at the same moment, pointing their blasters at the weary girl. "The Senator, or the innocent?"

Anakin looked between them, Padmé's wide brown eyes reminding him too much of Ozara's. He had to save her, she was one of his only friends – but Sabé did not deserve a death like this. As her own brown eyes opened further, they widened at the scene before her as she looked between Padmé and Kacia.

Suddenly, she whipped around to Anakin, her eyes filled with terror as she looked at Padmé once more. "Anakin no! Padmé is-" she was cut off as she began to choke, clutching at the invisible hand which Kacia had outstretched.

At that moment, something in Anakin snapped. Reaching with the Force, he used Kacia's chair to knock out the droids, causing Kacia herself to release her hold on Sabé and Padmé as she was forced to duck from the oncoming debris. He then launched himself at the woman as Padmé ran to Sabé's side, lightsaber movements more precise than they had been only a few moments before.

The whole scene – it was too much like his dream, even though his dream had nothing to do with these two women. Ozara being choked by the Force, being threatened, dying... he wouldn't allow Kacia to live, it was too dangerous. Throwing her into a wall, he used the Force to check on Sabé momentarily, she was still alive, just unconscious once more. Poor girl.

The blows which Anakin rained upon Kacia Flure were nothing but a blur, his anger beginning to seep in. She did not deserve a tribunal, and no one would question why it was she would not attend. Remembering that her right arm was cut off, he focused on disabling it – it was strong now, and without it she would truly be hard pressed to go against him. He did so, and she cried out in agony as the saber sliced through without difficulty.

When he cut at the arm, however, mechanics were not what was revealed. Confused, he mused on his findings of the oddities between what he had seen before, and what he saw now. Perhaps it was not Kacia... reaching down, he removed the mask which was on her face, knowing now it did the woman no good. She let him, as the realization that it no longer mattered was in her face. She had been defeated, at least she could try and retain any bit of dignity she had left.

What surprised him, however, was seeing the blond hair and blue eyes of "Eirtaé" Padmé gasped, Anakin looked down. It was Padmé's other handmaiden, her second decoy.

"Milady." Eirtaé replied, looking down where Sabé lay. It was at this moment that Anakin noticed that her Force-signature was all wrong. The signature he had followed to where Padmé and Sabé had been was completely different. This girl wasn't Force-sensitive at all!

"Anakin, she's not responding!" Padmé suddenly exclaimed hysterically trying to get Sabé to awaken. Anakin moved over to where the girl lay... it was too late, she was dead. He could sense that the signature which belonged to her had been snuffed out. He hung his head, she was too young to die such a death, at the hands of a decoy pretending to be a murderer – but there was an issue, Eirtaé had no sensitivity... how had she choked Sabé while not touching her? He looked over his shoulder at the woman, who looked absolutely lividly at the woman beside him, her eyes voicing some kind of betrayal which she felt.

Anakin stalked over and yanked Eirtaé up by the collar of her tunic, "You're not Kacia are you?" he growled, more angry with himself for not noticing before. He could have gotten the real one, except he was relying on his eyes instead of his sensitivity. Sabé could have been saved...

Eirtaé looked right past him, glaring hard at Padmé who was behind him. "No." she replied firmly, her eyes never leaving Padmé's, "I am not."

* * *

Qui-Gon was trying to comfort Tristan when he felt a tremor in the Force. It shook him to his core; the pure, unadulterated evil piercing through him like knives. When he tried to find out its source, it hid from him, disappearing completely like a shadow in the sun. Reaching out, he found his link with Anakin, knowing he was in the most danger – but his padawan's normal signature was obscured in the fog which now seemed to cut him off. He didn't know what it was, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

"Qui-Gon? Are you alright?" his friend asked him, placing a hand on his shoulder, his brown eyes filled with concern.

The Jedi nodded, "Yes, sorry, there's just something wrong." he admitted, "I can feel it. I'm worried about Anakin, I can't reach him."

Tristan nodded, "I understand that feeling." he murmured as the door behind them opened to reveal Varian standing there. The two older men stood at the younger man's entrance, "Senator Farrell, I presume?" Tristan suddenly said, a slight smile on his face as he scrutinized the nervous-looking younger Senator. "I thank you sir, for searching for my daughter. We never would have assumed she was on your planet. I am indebted to you."

Varian opened his mouth a few times, gaping like a fish as he looked at Qui-Gon who looked at complete ease. The Master's eyes filled with something Varian couldn't put his finger on, but he knew that the Jedi was trying to communicate with his eyes. He cleared his throat, "Uh, Senator Peregrine, can we have a moment alone?" he asked quietly, not wishing to upset his father in only a few moments with him.

"Of course." Tristan replied with slight glee, he was finally getting to see the man that he had been wondering about for so long – yet, he couldn't help but notice that he looked very familiar. The eyes, that was it, they looked like his son's. Just the revelation brought about a whole new bout of grief, which Varian was completely clueless of, as he mourned the fact that his son was not at the funeral. "Have a seat, Senator."

'Perhaps his eyesight isn't as good as I suspected.' Varian thought as he took his chair across from his father, 'He doesn't seem to recognize me.'

"What can I help you with, Senator?" Tristan asked politely.

Varian took a deep breath, knowing that this was the only way he was going to kill two birds with one stone – but he couldn't form the words that he knew he should say. They seemed too awkward, too vulnerable. 'Blast that assassin, this is all her fault! If she hadn't gotten Ozara on her side to begin with, when she brought this up, I could have brushed it off.' but,he had lost that argument, so to mourn the fact that Yesenia had gotten his sister to side with him was rather pointless.

"Senator?" Tristan tried again, wondering just what was making the – reputability talkative – man, suddenly as quiet as his daughter when she was concentrating.

Licking his dry lips, Varian tried again, "You can help me first, by calling me by my name." he finally said, wincing at the fact that was the first thing out of his mouth. Then again, how does one tell their father that they are their son when their father doesn't even recognize them?

Tristan nodded, "Alright, what is it?" he asked, completely clueless when it came to the Senator's name.

After another moment or two of silence, Varian finally answered. "You should know it, you named me." he said cryptically, causing the man to have to look at him in a new light. "Just imagine my hair being longer, my face shaven – and about ten years younger."

The older man inhaled sharply as the image within his mind was formed. "By the Force... Cieran."

Varian sighed, if he confirmed it now, there was no going back. The question was: was he willing to take that chance... "Bingo."

* * *

Palpatine was thoroughly enjoying himself as he looked around the Peregrine home. It was amusing to him to watch how the family reacted to just _one_ family member being gone. He wondered what they would think when they lost their beloved Ozara along with Leia, no doubt she'd be as 'greatly missed'. What he especially enjoyed was the occasional "Why isn't Senator Amidala here?" and "I heard that she and the younger don't get along." He wanted to laugh at them, in full knowledge of why the precious senator had not arrived yet... or ever would.

However, his jovial mood was darkened when he spotted a familiar head of hair, its red hues far too noticeable among the primarily blond and brunettes of Ergon. What was she doing here? Walking toward her, he noticed that she was guarding the room to the body, as if warning anyone else to dare not cross her. But why? Surely everyone would be in there soon enough. He moved closer, the woman had never seen his face before, so surely she wouldn't be suspicious of a 'family friend' asking why she was there.

"Hello there." he greeted with his trademark smile, "What's going on?"

Yesenia narrowed her eyes at him, "What's it to you?" she asked in return, her jaw set and her green eyes blazing. She had just gotten Ozara to go into the room, she wasn't about to allow anybody to interrupt.

Palpatine smiled wider – if that was possible – "Oh, I'm curious. You look as if you are guarding something. Surely no one has dared to try to molest the body." he commented.

A russet eyebrow raised, "No, one of the family members simply wishes a moment with the _deceased"_ she said the word with amusement, as if the whole idea was ludicrous. The Chancellor was intrigued.

"So you have been appointed watchdog? Not a very glamorous task." he replied.

"I'm not in it for the glamor." she stated, her tone sharp and demanding that he did not reply. Rather than anger her, he went silent, deciding to observe. He had noticed something was off about her, she was more serious, the fact she was here gave him cause to believe she had betrayed him in some respect, but he wasn't sure in what. Almost as if her conscience was nagging at her. Using the Force, he soon found what it was – a small babe within her womb was growing, its own Force-sensitivity was beginning to influence its mother. _It_ was wary of him.

Chuckling, he walked away, leaving Yesenia a little confused, and very suspicious. Thirty seconds later, Yesenia poked her head into the room and went in. Palpatine went to get a drink, conversing with Bail Organa, all the while, keeping a close watch on the room which held the body... something was going on, and he didn't like being left in the dark.

"I'm sorry, I was a bit distracted, what did you say?"

* * *

"Is it working?" the red-head asked when she walked in, Ozara shook her head with a sigh.

"I don't know. How long until the symptoms wear off after the antidote?" she asked.

"We should start seeing signs within the first five minutes, and she'll be cognizant within an hour." Yesenia replied, "I already told one of your servants, Bethe I think it was, to have a plate ready... I told her it was for you."

"She would believe that. I didn't eat much for breakfast." Ozara replied softly, watching her sister closely as she looked for any signs she was waking up.

Yesenia smirked, "I know." she declared, "I have been watching you all day, I hope you don't mind that. I thought you would be the only one to hear me out."

Ozara looked up at the woman, "Good thing I did." she said, taking in a deep breath again... "Damn this nausea."

"Miss Peregrine... is there something you're not telling your family?" Yesenia asked, watching as Ozara stiffened.

"What do you mean?" she asked in return.

"Your nausea... you should have a droid examine you. Anonymously of course."

"Whatever for?"

"Pregnancy." the moment the word left her lips, she wondered if it had been a mistake. Ozara's eyes widened, her face becoming paler than she had been before, then she laughed.

"Pregnant? Me?" she replied flippantly, "I wonder where you get your impressions."

Yesenia shrugged, "I'm pregnant myself, you have the same symptoms." she said dryly, Ozara froze, then sighed. "I take it he's a Jedi or something of that nature." the girl nodded.

"I am sure its nothing but something which was in my breakfast." Ozara replied, wondering herself if pregnancy was really her issue. She always wanted children, and children with Anakin would be a dream come true. She could see it now, a little boy with Anakin's eyes, and his smile, looking up and calling her 'mom'. It was a beautiful picture. Remembering she was still in the present, she looked up at Yesenia, who was smiling slyly as she walked away.

"Nevertheless, you should get a check up anyways." she said, looking down as a quiet groan came from Leiana. Both women abandoned their discussion, leaning over the woman in concern. "Leiana, can you hear me?" silence followed as they waited on baited breath.

She stirred again...

* * *

Obi-Wan was out on the veranda, so deep in his grief that not even Qui-Gon could pull him out. This worried the master, but he could understand his former padawan's grief; he had just lost a loved one, he would never be the same again. But Obi-Wan looked blankly on the landscape around the house, the lake shimmering beautifully, but he couldn't see it. Leiana always talked about this spot, but she was not here... not anymore. He had spent all his tears, there seemed to be nothing left; however, he knew that he would have to go on, no matter what. She wouldn't want him to give up on life because of her.

A sound from inside the house drew his attention, gasps and murmurs which caused him to abandon his spot on the veranda to go inside. Surely nothing could be so incredible on such a sorrowful day. For those who were speaking excitedly, Obi-Wan was already feeling disgusted with them, how dare they! Have they no respect for the dead?

When he reached the doorway, he froze in his tracks, his eyes wide and mouth agape. There Leiana stood, alive, her eyes filled with joy and relief. He blinked, believing it was nothing but a dream, it couldn't be anything else! He'd dreamed of it so often, he didn't believe it true when she spoke. "Obi-Wan" her voice came out croaky, barely above a whisper. He shook his head, wondering how cruel the Force could be, to send her ghost back. "No, Obi-Wan, I'm here, I'm here." she said trying to move toward him, but failing as her legs gave out, sending her sprawling to the floor.

That clicked in his mind, and he raced forward, catching her just before she hit the ground, the weight in his arms real enough that he snapped out of his reverie. "Leiana?"

She smiled, her hazel eyes sparkling, "Yes, love, I'm here." He hugged her close, still somewhat in doubt. But there she was. He had learned his lesson, and had been given grace.

She had come back to him, and he would never take her granted again.

* * *


	67. Chapter 67

The Chancellor's grip tightened on his glass as he watched Ozara explain what had happened to her elder sister. Apparently, he had been more betrayed than he had thought, and the assassin had decided to have pangs on conscience; allowing the girl to live, instead of follow instructions. Giving her a serum which he had forgotten existed, allowing the girl to escape without anyone's knowledge. Now, she was being praised by the family as a hero, helping their lost child in her time of need. It disgusted him as he watched them all sob in gratitude for the girl. Could no one finish anything anymore?

To add to his irritation, Varian and Tristan had come out of their meeting with beaming smiles, and another announcement was made: Varian Farrel was really Ciaran Peregrine, returned to the family after fifteen years in 'exile' – as Senator Peregrine had put it. Varian then put in his public apology to Yesenia for not trusting her before, fully humiliating himself in front of the red-head. For all intents and purposes, the family was elated at all of the solved problems; and Leiana was taken upstairs to rest, her body still dealing with the fact she had almost died of dehydration.

Yet, he had managed to keep up his facade, smiling in relief to the whole thing, pretending he was really joyous at the family's sudden turn for the better. Congratulating Tristan on the fact that two of his children had been restored to him, Palpatine turned his attention to another member of the Peregrine family – the recently named 'Mrs. Skywalker'.

Walking up to the young woman, he tapped her shoulder to get her attention. She spun around, her eyes suddenly filling with dread and suspicion. "Chancellor, what a surprise." she said drolly. "To what do I owe this honor?"

The Chancellor smiled as he looked down at the girl, "I just came to say how happy I am for you – I hear it was all your doing that you were able to bring your sister back. You must be relieved." the youngest Peregrine girl looked at him in suspicion, her brown eyes narrowing slightly. He could sense something different about her, a sensitivity which the Jedi had obviously not picked up on.

Ozara, however, seemed clueless to the exchange of glances between the politician and her sister, smiling slightly at his statement – yet, her posture was still stiff. "Yes, well, I can't take all the credit. Miss Jade was the one who informed me. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't have known, and Leiana would be dead relatively soon." she replied.

"Yes, but you listened. I hear your brother did not." Palpatine continued, his senses picking up on something odd, but he didn't know what.

The girl nodded with a light laugh, "Well, my brother is not known for his rather... understanding demeanor. He'd rather shoot first and ask questions later, he's always been suspicious." she said, suddenly freezing and placing a hand on her stomach and breathing deeply.

"Are you alright, Miss Peregrine?" the Chancellor asked, placing a hand on her arm.

She shook her head, "I'm just a little ill. I must have eaten something which my stomach doesn't agree with." she waved his hand off nonchalantly, though in all actuality, she simply didn't like the feel of him touching her.

He went to try to exacerbate the situation with the Force, to make her feel a little more lightheaded than usual when he felt a protective bubble of the Force go around her, as if shielding her from anything he might try to do. Pressing into it, he felt something which he had felt earlier in the day... a little life was growing inside Ozara. Its Force-sensitivity viewed him as a threat even though it was so early in development, protecting its mother from something she didn't like. Pulling away, he looked at the woman in a mixture of concern and glee. Concern because this could seriously dent his plans with Anakin, as he knew the man would go at great lengths to protect his wife and child. His glee was because he realized he could use it against the Jedi, using his fear to push him deeper into the Dark Side...

"Chancellor?" her voice finally broke through his reverie, and he noticed he was glaring at her stomach.

"I'm sorry, I was a little lost in thought my dear. What was it you said?" he asked kindly, wishing to brush off the fact that she had noticed him looking at her so oddly.

Ozara smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes, "I said that it seems strange that Senator Amidala isn't here, don't you agree?" she asked.

He inwardly chuckled, "Oh, yes, I'm surprised she isn't here either." he lied through his teeth, "Though I'm sure she sends her condolences nonetheless... she's just a very busy woman."

At that moment, Killian ran up to his aunt, chattering nonstop in Ergonian about something which he deemed important enough to interrupt them for. Ozara laughed at whatever he said, her motherly instincts obvious to Palpatine as she shielded him from a group of people who walked by, pulling him away. If he wasn't so focused on his plans for the woman, he might have found the whole situation rather ironic – however, she was simply in his way at the moment, and would be used as a pawn until he could get rid of her.

Ozara looked up at him, her eyes bright with merriment as she stood back up to her regular height, her hand not loosening from her nephew's grip. "Excuse me, Your Excellency, I'm afraid my nephew wishes to show me something of great importance." she apologized as the boy tugged on her arm.

"Oh, no bother, I understand." Palpatine replied with a grandfatherly smile on his face as he patted the boy's head. Killian shrunk behind his aunt, urgent to get out of his reach as she walked along, giggling something in Ergonian herself as she led the boy away.

Sensing that he was being watched, he turned around. Yesenia leaned against a potted plant which stood a few feet off, her green eyes set in a hard glare as her emotions exuded a warning. Palpatine could sense what she thought, even though he couldn't read her mind himself. She pushed herself off the wall, turning around and walking away. He knew what she was doing, her warning was obvious: harm her, and I will destroy you. Chuckling, the Chancellor walked back away, excusing himself from the event.

As for Yesenia herself, she couldn't understand what it was about the Chancellor that made her wary; but she knew he was up to no good. She had no idea what made her so apt to protect the other woman, but she could feel a defensive manner fill her when she had watched the Chancellor talk to her, his eyes filled with hatred as he glared at the girl's unborn child. Yesenia swore to herself that she owed the girl, after all, Ozara had promised to help her get away from the assassin life... and she owed her for that at the very least.

With that thought, she walked in the other girl's direction.

* * *

Taking care of a group of Padawans was _not_ Ahsoka's idea of a marvelous time. It was the second little group to go to the temple on Ossus, and Skandar was currently in a bad mood. Idriya had left Coruscant in favor of the Peregrine girl's funeral. Leia? Lila? Lana?.. _. Leiana that was it!_ She felt proud for remembering it. She didn't know the girl personally, and could only rely on what she had heard from Master Kenobi for her information. Of course, anytime it was brought up Anakin would flip out and stalk off... something about the younger sister... oh, what was her name again? Something-Ara.

"We're about to land." Skandar said.

"That went fast." Ahsoka muttered, "Didn't it take longer last time?" she asked.

Skandar shrugged, "This group is a little quieter, that may have something to do with it." he replied, "Besides, we stayed at lightspeed longer than last time."

Ahsoka nodded, "Gotcha." she said, watching as he morosely pulled the ship into the atmosphere. Something was off about him, "Hey, are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine." he snapped out before she finished. The ex-Jedi nodded, not believing him for a second as she assisted him in landing the ship. When she got out, Master Ti was waiting for her, already passing the new group of padawans to the older group which had accompanied her. "Hello, Master Ti, how are you this fine..." she looked out on the sky, its gaseous yellowish atmosphere causing her to grimace, "... yellow day."

If Shaak had an eyebrow, she would have raised it. "Had a nice trip, did you Miss Tano?" she asked.

Ahsoka looked back at the Solo, who was currently checking on the hyperdrive, a angry frown still on his features. "I think that my pilot likes to fly... _Solo."_ she drew the word out, smirking afterwards at Shaak's exasperated sigh.

"Well, he's just going to have to endure you for the next few days. We have one more trip for you." a new voice added to the duo.

"Fisto, what a surprise." Ahsoka greeted, "And here I would have thought that you would be off doing... war stuff."

Kit smiled, "That's _Master_ Fisto to you, young Tano."

"At least its not 'Snips'." Ahsoka muttered to herself, remembering too clearly as 'Skyguy' liked to call her that nickname.

"As for your previous statement, war stuff sometimes includes evacuation. I hear you have no idea what's going on?" Kit continued, ignoring her... _snippy_ answer.

Ahsoka shook her head with a sigh, "No clue, I just know that something is about to happen, and you all wish to get the padawans off of Coruscant." she said, "Quite frankly, I don't think its something I _should_ know. After all, I am no longer part of the Order."

Kit and Shaak exchanged a glance. "About that..." Shaak began, "We were hoping to make you a proposition."

* * *

Anakin all-but ran to the sick bay when he was informed that Padmé had woken up. After dealing with Kacia – who wound up being Eirtaé – her injuries had made themselves known and she had to be hospitalized as soon as they returned to Quinlan's base. The result? Apparently she had a few fractured ribs, but no internal injuries that they saw; the beatings, it seemed, had gone mostly to poor Sabé, whose body was being sent to her family on Naboo. Padmé's mind, however, seemed to be what the hospital droids worried about most... she was very paranoid, and wouldn't allow them to touch her hand when they checked her wrists. A rather strange thing, Anakin observed, but nothing to truly worry about; perhaps there was some trauma Kacia had inflicted on her?

He entered the wing, nodding to various Clones who were in various stages of injuries. He nodded quickly to Commander Leese who had been injured during their raid, the Clone smiled and saluted back. Padmé was sitting up when he finally reached her bed and walked into the room which obscured her from the men in the rest of the building, her head perking up when she heard his entrance.

"Anakin!" she exclaimed, a wide smile on her face as she reached up to embrace him.

Bending down quite a bit, Anakin obliged the injured woman, trying not to hurt her as he returned her hug. "How are you feeling?" he asked as he started to pull away.

She shrugged, "Better than I felt earlier, better than I could be feeling." she replied, not willing to let him go. "Worse all at once." her eyes went downwards, tears beginning to fill them. "She shouldn't have had to die, not for me." the tears began to fall.

Anakin shushed her, pulling her into his arms again as he had a little more experience with crying women now that he'd been comforting Ozara more. Ozara. How much was she needing comforting, and here he was comforting someone else? "Its not your fault." he murmured to Padmé, "You were just deceived."

Padmé shook her head, "I should have known that Eirtaé was part of all this!" she sobbed, wiping at her tears feverishly. "She set us up! She killed Sabé!"

At this moment, Anakin didn't know what to say. His suspicions were far too rampant to really think clearly. He knew that Eirtaé wasn't Force-sensitive... but he didn't know where the amount of energy could have come from to have choked Sabé; and he hadn't sensed any other Force-sensitives in the building. He took Padmé's hands in his, noticing she didn't protest as much as the droids said.

"Padmé," he started, noticing that her skin seemed different on her right hand than her left, it was also cooler... "Eirtaé chose her path. Why she allied with Kacia, I don't know. But she didn't kill Sabé, of that I am sure. Now whether it was some Sith-trick or not, I don't know either. But we will find the answers, and I will find Kacia." he told her, his voice stern with determination.

Padmé smiled, "You sound so much like you used to." she said, "Like you did back when you were protecting me."

Anakin chuckled, "I was a fool then, I should have listened to my Master... he told me to keep my mouth shut." he said, watching as her eyes suddenly flickered between his lips and his eyes. Warning bells rang in his head, but before he could move, she was kissing him as if she was dying and it was the last thing she wished to do. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he pushed her away.

Three years ago, that would have been the only thing he wanted, but now all he wanted was to be in the arms of his wife – and Padmé was not his wife. "Stop." he said as she tried to moved toward him again. He wanted to tell her that he was married, and that he didn't love her anymore, but he knew he could not "You're not well."

She shook her head frantically, "Anakin, you don't understand, I'm more well than I've been in years! I'm sorry that I just didn't realize it sooner." she spilled out somehow, "Its just, I have always loved you, and when I saw you come down those stairs, I suddenly realized that-"

"Stop!" he had to end this before it began, "Stop right there!"

Her brow furrowed, "Why?"

Anakin stood up, wanting to get away from her before she did it again. It wasn't that he feared himself, or his self-control – never; it was more of a matter of he didn't want to give her any false hope. Nor did he wish for Ozara to find out that Padmé was swooning over him because he'd allowed her to think he cared for her... he knew that would end badly, and he loved her too much to lose her in any way, even less his foolishness.

"I don't love you, Padmé." he said as he ran a hand through his hair, "I told you this three years ago."

She sighed, "I know that's what you said then... but maybe you were wrong." she tried to reason.

"Wrong?" Anakin repeated, his anger beginning to rise, he was never wrong. Well, not on this subject anyways. "Wrong about what?"

"Ozara." Padmé answered simply, "She did decide another man didn't she?" blue eyes glared at brown, and Padmé realized she had probably taken it a step too far. "You still love her." she stated.

Anakin moved his glare to the window, thankful that the curtains had been shut – her kiss would have had bad ramification if someone had seen it. If he was going to get expelled for kissing someone, it was going to be the right girl. "Always." he answered, wishing he could just leave the room, it was getting a little stifling.

"But why?" Padmé pushed. "She obviously didn't love you when she tossed you aside."

He turned his head back to her, disgusted that she would be so callous."You don't know a thing about Ozara, or her love. She never _tossed me aside_." he spat after a moment, "And you don't know a thing about me if you think that I'd just throw myself into your arms after getting my heart broken by her. Yes, she made a mistake in almost marrying Skandar, but she _did_ do it for me. Without her, I would not be the man I am today. I would not have come here, some other Jedi would have rescued you. The only reason I came is because Kacia has been threatening Ozara, and almost killed her! And I am _not_ going to watch as the fear of her coming out of the shadows to finish what she started, tears Ozara's mind apart as I watch idly by. You can't turn me against her, Padmé; I'm not as naive and foolish." he finished his rant, watching as Padmé's eyes narrowed. He wondered for a second if Padmé was the one who had told Ozara about his expulsion. It would make sense now...

"You really love her. Even though she doesn't love you, you love her until the day you die." Padmé whispered, a tear sliding down her face. He felt guilty for leading her on all those years ago, but he didn't feel anything more than that. Padmé was being clear, she believed she was better than Ozara... if only she knew how perfect he believed Ozara to be.

He shook his head, he wasn't going to argue with her. He knew the truth: Ozara loved him as much as he loved her, and if anything were to happen to either, the other's world would be shattered. "We leave in the morning, Padmé. I'll have the Clones escort you to our transport, when its ready." he said walking toward the door. "Oh, and by the way, understand something. I go after what I want, I don't like it when something goes after me. I told you my decision long ago, and I haven't gone after you since." with that, he opened the door and walked out.

Padmé stared at the door in disbelief. It hadn't gone at all how she had planned it, he wasn't supposed to be so... harsh, so distant. He was supposed to kiss her back, return her words, not stand up and storm out! What man did that to her anyways? Yes, she knew he was loyal... but to a woman who had so blatantly tossed him aside? Sure, Padmé had been the reason she had 'tossed' him, as she so delicately put it, but it had seemed it had made him more loyal than ever. She knew the girl loved Anakin more than her own life, but she did not think that Anakin would know that.

Looking down at her hand, she moved the 'skin' upon it – she didn't want the droids to notice it was twisted.


	68. Chapter 68

When Leiana woke the next morning, she was greeted with a sight that made the romantic in her squeal with delight. Obi-Wan sat in the chair next to her bed – perhaps the more accurate statement was: that he was _asleep_ in the chair next to her bed, his mouth agape as moderate-sounding snores emitted from it. She giggled lightly, not really wishing to disturb him; but seeing as she had to use the fresher, and was awfully hungry, she would have no choice but to wake him from his slumber.

While she contemplated the cleverest, and most loving way to wake him; he sensed he was being watched through the Force and woke up himself, groaning in pain as he moved his head from one shoulder to the other... he knew the chair was a bad idea. "Ah, the mighty warrior awakes." a feminine voice teased, "And how does his neck fair?"

"Poorly." he smiled, opening his eyes to see Leiana. "And how does the damsel fair? Is she well-rested after her tryst with death?" he asked in return, adjusting his position so he was sitting up.

Leiana watched him with slight amusement, not being able to help the little girl in her which told her he was adorable first thing in the morning. "Believe me, I've been asleep for five days, my body is more than ready to wake." she stated, "But at the moment, I'm afraid I'm going to need to use the fresher." he immediately moved to help her from the bed, knowing her muscles were a little atrophic. After helping her to the door, he immediately went and told Bethe that Leiana was awake and to bring breakfast up.

Upon his return, Leiana was in the middle of the room trying to walk to her bed, but going very slowly. Shaking his head, he picked her up, laughing lightly at her squeal of surprise. "When one is ill, and one requires assistance... one should open one's mouth." he said as he set her on her bed.

"Perhaps if one did not leave another alone, then one wouldn't have to worry about it." she paused for a moment, her hazel eyes looking up at him in amusement. "Is there a reason why we're speaking about ourselves in third-person?"

Obi-Wan looked at her, then shook his head, "You know... I don't think so." she laughed and adjusted her pillows so that she could sit up instead of lay down. He watched her, still expecting to wake up find that she was still in that box, dead. His fingers itched to pinch himself, just to see – but seeing as he hadn't done that since childhood he viewed it as far too immature. Instead, he decided that if it was a dream, he'd enjoy every minute he had with her. Bethe knocked at the door a moment later, and he jumped up to answer it, bringing the tray of food back to Leiana.

"Ooh, I'm starving. Thank you, love." she said, bringing him down for a brief kiss before she tucked in.

"I thought you might be." Obi-Wan replied, noticing that Bethe had brought enough for two, he grabbed the other plate and joined Leiana in her breakfast.

"You seem deep in thought." she pointed out after a moment of watching him gaze at her from the corner of her eye. "Anything you would like to share?"

He smiled, "I was just musing upon the fact that you are here. I never thought I'd see you smile, or laugh... or eat for that matter." he added teasingly, watching as she looked down at her plate.

"I suppose my eating is an interesting affair?" she asked, watching as he nodded.

"Everything you do is interesting. At least, I find it so."

"Then again, you're biased." she replied.

A grin formed on his face, "Oh yes, that is a factor." they both lapsed into silence as they tried to figure out how to word their next thoughts.

"Leiana I-"

"I heard-"

They both apologized and laughed as they started talking at once. Obi-Wan, however let her talk first, taking a bite of his food to prove his point that she should be the one to speak.

"I heard you talking to me, while I was in my little... coma, I guess you could call it." she said softly. "I tried to communicate with you."

It took him a moment to process the information, but when he did he knew exactly when that was. "You spoke in my mind, didn't you?" he said, she nodded. "What did you hear?" he asked in return.

She took a few breaths, another bite of food. "You said... you said that you would have asked me to marry you." she finally blurted, "That you wouldn't have fought me on it anymore. That we could move somewhere else, and live in peace." her voice was soft and timid, not wanting to take too much hope in what he had said – yet, unable to help the thoughts which had lodged themselves in her brain ever since the relationship began. Little Obi-Wans running around, a home, living in truth instead of the secrets which they kept now...

"I remember." Obi-Wan said after a moment, he noticed her countenance, the hope and despair in her eyes. Getting out of his chair, he sat on the bed, reaching for her nearly empty tray and placing it on her bedside table. He then looked her in the eyes, "How similarly our minds work." he mused aloud, "For when you and I interrupted each other, this was the subject I wished to breach." taking her hands, he contemplated his words a bit longer.

"You don't have to-" Leiana began, taking his silence for rejection.

"Leia." he stopped her, "Allow me to gather my thoughts, and then you can make your decision on your next words, hmm?" she nodded and settled back into the pillows. "When you were... dead – I say it that way because I have no other way to put it, for all intents and purposes we all thought you were dead – I realized a lot of things about you and I that I had not considered. Yes, I had wondered how life would be if I wasn't a Jedi, and how you and I would be married by now, probably with at least one child and another on the way." she laughed, unable to push that image out of her mind. Obi-Wan continued, "However, considering I was a Jedi, the very thought seemed... unattainable. Perhaps it still is, but I still can't keep the thoughts at bay. I think its normal, to have thoughts like that. After all, you and I love each other – I do love you, just so that you know, I haven't really said it since you've been awake, so I thought I'd mention it – so to consider the next step would be natural. Do you get what I'm saying here?"

Leiana chuckled, "I think so." she said, "You've had thoughts of marrying me, just as I've had thoughts of marrying you. Were you not a Jedi, then you would have by this time; but fate decided differently, so we weren't. And you love me..." she grinned, "I love you too."

He kissed her, then returned to his monologue. "So, while you were... dead. It got me thinking of just how much I really did love you, and that I had been a complete idiot."

"You're an idiot?" she teased, "I never thought I'd ever hear that coming out of your mouth."

"Leiana!" he moaned.

"Sorry, I forgot you have the floor, continue." she pushed her lips together to prove her point.

"As I was saying, before I was interrupted." she would have retorted, but was silenced by his stern look, "So seeing as I had been a complete idiot." she stifled a giggle, "I realized that I had been putting my duties, and the war, and everything else above that which I truly cared about: you."

"We're at war, Obi, I'm not _that_ ridiculous."

"As I was saying. Even though you are not _that_ ridiculous, my love, nor would you ask me to sacrifice the galaxy for your sake, I realized that I _was_ putting my duties above you. And I did not love you as much as I thought I did... the fact that I thought I had lost you reminded me of how much I had loved you when I told you years ago. I had forgotten, and although I still loved you, I had take you for granted." he sighed, "I thought... I thought you would always be there, and that we could continue our lives exactly as we always have. I was wrong, we can't. And don't shake your head at me, I did take you for granted. I didn't even give you a proper goodbye, I just flew off and expected to find you there when I returned. You weren't... you weren't there when I came back – not that I really _came_ back, Qui-Gon informed me and Varian met me mid-space because he had figured out that you were on Elerion."

"Ah, hence why my brother was there. I did hear him, by the way. He's rather dense." she said.

Obi-Wan chuckled, "Miss Jade certainly thinks so." he replied, remembering the fiery red-head. "Now for what I had said. All these thoughts in mind, I started talking to you – which you know, so I'll skip that – but when I told you that I would have married you... I meant it. I mean it, I mean." he paused, "That is, if you would have me." Leiana's eyes widened, her mouth dropping open in shock. "Look, I know that's not the best proposal, but you're going to have to have to understand, I've never done this before."

"I certainly hope not." she teased, "But I do understand, so cease your flustering."

"So?"

She tilted her head to the side for a moment, just taking in everything he had said. "You're asking me to marry you?" he nodded. "What about the Jedi Order?"

Obi-Wan sighed, "I don't know... I don't _want_ to leave it. But I don't see a way around this. I know you have always hated the fact that I kept it a secret, so I don't think we should marry and stay that way. However, I do want to marry you, and if I needed to... I could leave the Order. Put my skills to other uses, it is possible to still serve the Republic." he said.

Leiana gently raked her fingers through his hair, "Let us leave it this way: yes, I will marry you. When, I do not know, but I am sure we can figure it out." she watched as a large grin became a focal point on his face, his eyes lighting up as he leaned over to kiss her.

"I am so glad that I protected you instead of Ozara all those years ago, somehow I don't think that it would have ended this way if I had." he chuckled.

"Well, other than the fact that you and I wouldn't have really been able to get along... I sincerely doubt that Anakin would have been too pleased with his lot either." she replied, her mind suddenly flashing to what she had heard when she had woken up with Ozara in the room. She inwardly gasped as she remembered. Yesenia had said that Ozara was pregnant. That could only mean one thing: Anakin was the father. Leiana couldn't help but groan.

* * *

If only Leiana had known that Ozara was groaning herself as she sat on the edge of the Narrows, wondering just how to tell Anakin the news. She had gone to get a checkup early that morning Yesenia's words echoing in her mind. Now she had the droid's monotone confirmation to accompany it. At this point, she didn't know what to do. Yesenia had been right, her nausea had nothing to do with her meal, and everything to do with the fact that she was two weeks pregnant. She tried to figure out just when it was that it might have happened, and concluded it must have been on the honeymoon. She couldn't help but scoff at herself... of course it was the honeymoon. She had only been married that amount of time.

Now the question which burned in her brain was: how did she tell her husband, who's not supposed to be her husband, and who no one _knew_ is her husband, that she was pregnant? Furthermore, _when_ should she tell him? Should she wait until it could be confirmed even further by her stomach beginning to grow? No, that wouldn't work. He would never forgive her if she did that.

"Ozara?" a voice came from behind her, making her jump in surprise.

"Qui-Gon. To what do I owe this pleasure?" she replied, calming her thudding heart.

He came closer, squatting down next to her, "You've been gone a couple of hours, I told your family you went in to Dyserth to ask about what you should do about Leiana's condition. They're beginning to wonder where you are." he told her.

"You're right, I should probably start heading back." she said as she started standing up.

"Wait." he stopped her, "What's troubling you?" he asked.

Ozara shook her head, "Nothing, what makes you think that something is troubling me?"

Qui-Gon sighed, "You're a talented liar, Ozara, but you forget that I am Force-sensitive. I can sense that something is bothering you, even if you don't say it. And quite frankly, I haven't felt you this disturbed since the day you almost married the Solo boy." he explained, "So tell me what's going on." Ozara sat back down, looking to the other side of the Narrows. She didn't really know what to say. "Its about Anakin, isn't it?" he guessed.

"Yes." she answered.

"You've grown closer than anyone assumed." he pressed.

"Much closer." she replied, unsure if she should just tell him. "Closer than Obi-Wan and Leiana." that was a clue enough, wasn't it?

"How far, Ozara?" he asked.

She shook her head, "I can't tell you, not because I don't know, but because I'm afraid of what you'll do – don't look at me like that, you can't deny that you are a Jedi. And yes, I know you have loved before... but even this I cannot see you condoning." she said.

Qui-Gon nodded, "So, my hunches were correct. He not only broke the code by loving you – which I did not see much of an issue with – but apparently you two have taken the next step." he said, "Have you any idea what that means?"

"Yes. I promise you, I did not think it a good idea." she said, "But Qui-Gon, we love each other. I am not as happy unless he is here, and I know that he is damned miserable when you all keep him from me. We're happy together, you must understand that."

"I understand you loving each other, the next step is where I have a problem." he replied.

She withdrew, "Are you going to tell the Council?" she asked.

"How far, Ozara? How far?" he repeated his earlier question. She glanced at the ring on her right hand, and following his gaze he realized. "You married him."

"Yes." she replied.

"Why?"

"I already told you."

"Knowing he would be expelled, why would you go that far?" he asked.

Ozara chuckled mirthlessly, "I feared his expulsion years ago, and it almost destroyed us both. Yes, we live secretly, I know. But I will not allow my love for him to destroy him completely. He loves the Order, and he loves me. If you made him choose, I have no doubt of where he would choose. I do not wish to, however, make him make that decision. It is something which either must work itself out, or he must make on his own. I will not force him, and I hope that the Council will not either." she explained.

He shook his head, "You should not have married him. Love him, yes. Marry? Become his wife? Absolutely not."

"Would you have me betray him again?" she asked, "When he came to me, and asked me to marry him, I explained everything which you are thinking. I told him that I couldn't do it because it was a Jedi, but you know Anakin. I love him too much to watch as he withers away because he believes that he cannot love where he wishes. I made that mistake once, I flatly _refuse_ to do it again." she snapped, standing up. "I have always respected you, but here I draw the line."

"What good will come out of this? If the Order-"

"Unless you tell them, they will never know. Yoda, perhaps, but he has always known my feelings for Anakin, and how far they run." she retorted, "And you ask 'what good'? Have you forgotten what kind of a man he was when you and Obi-Wan brought him back into my life? Have you forgotten how reckless, how suicidal he was? How bitter, and prone to the Dark Side?" her anger had been fueled, and although she did not wish to yell at Qui-Gon, she was finding it hard not to. "You know how he is without me, and you know how he is _with_ me. What good? Why don't you answer you own question, Qui-Gon? And stop living according the Jedi's rules?" she walked away – no, ran away. She didn't want to think of just what would happen if he had replied, and couldn't bear to consider what would happen now. Qui-Gon had always been a friend, a mentor, a second father to her... but now?

She hoped that whatever providence there was, that it might show her and Anakin mercy.

* * *

Anakin couldn't wait until he could leave Padmé and return to Ozara. He just wanted to see Ozara again, hold her, and reaffirm that Padmé was wrong. It wasn't so much that he doubted Ozara, but he couldn't help tying in what the Chancellor had said and what Padmé had inferred. He hated himself for believing them above what Ozara had said, and knew that when he saw her next he would have to tell her what lies they were spreading. But for now, he tried to keep the thoughts away, focusing on every way she had proven that she did love him.

As he looked over his holopad, he noticed Padmé looking dejectedly at the floor, looking just as uncomfortable as he felt. He wished he hadn't given into his original plans, and had taken his starfighter back to Coruscant himself instead of letting R2 do it. Meanwhile, he examined the latest reports on the Outer-Rim sieges. It appeared they had slackened somewhat, and more Jedi were able to use their defenses in a better setting. How he wished he were there, if for no other reason than to vent frustration without anyone questioning why. Closing the holopad, he set about to get some sleep, trying to escape Padmé's pitiful eyes.

Padmé watched him as he slept, wondering how it was she could have failed in noticing that he was hung up on Ozara so much that no matter what she did, he would defend her. She knew he had been in love with her three years ago, and had resigned herself to being alone when he chose Ozara instead. She contemplated just what it was that she should do, knowing now that they could never go back to how they were. Their friendship was destroyed, whatever friendship it was.

Anakin turned in his sleep, mumbling under his breath. She winced as he said the Peregrine girl's name. For a moment, she wondered just how far the girl had managed to go. She knew Anakin had no love for the set of rules the Jedi lived by, and she knew that Ozara had just as little care for them. Did she not say that she did not agree with the one about attachment? Based upon her life, Padmé could see the girl lived by what she believed.

With a start, Anakin woke up, noticing he had only slept for a half-hour. Groaning, he laid back down, not really wishing to return to where he had come. He hated to be in his dreams, they weren't pleasant places. He used to dream of battles, where he watched Obi-Wan, or Qui-Gon die. Now he was plagued by dreams of Ozara's death... and it was never pleasant. Sitting up, he noticed Padmé was watching him.

"Do you know how long until we get there?" he asked.

"Another hour, the pilot just came in and told me." she replied, he nodded and picked his holopad up again, fully intent on ignoring her. "Anakin," she began, "I'm sorry, I really am." she said, "I just thought-"

"Padmé, stop." Anakin interrupted, "I think we both know where this is going, and I really don't want to argue with you right now." he said as he stood up, stretching his long limbs.

Padmé lowered her head to the ground, "I just think that we should discuss this a bit, I don't want to destroy our friendship." she said.

"You already have." Anakin replied, causing her head to snap up, her eyes meeting his.

"I never meant-"

"I thought you said you were happy for Ozara and I? That you would not feed these feelings. You knew how I felt, I made it clear." the more he spoke, the more pitiful she looked. He began to wonder if he was being too harsh, and if he was doing more harm than good.

"I just... I thought – you came to me after what happened with her. Our friendship continued beyond what she did. I was there for you, I have always been here." Padmé said.

Anakin clenched his jaw, wanting to do nothing more than tell her off... but restraining. "You were my friend." he finally choked out, "I trusted you. What I felt for you years ago was a childish love, I fell for an angel – and that was all. It wasn't what I truly needed or now want. Ozara isn't an angel, I know that. She's real, she's a human being; she's not a built-up figment of my imagination. Understand that now." he said, walking out of the room to talk to the pilot. Not really wishing to show how uncomfortable he truly was.

Padmé, however, was keenly aware of Anakin's discomfort, and was using it to her advantage. She had by no means given up on convincing Anakin that he was wrong, but had understood that an outward approach would be foolish. No, she had to delve into her politician self and become a little more diplomatic about the situation. Obviously Ozara had managed to win her way back into the Jedi's heart, and keep a firm hold on it. It seemed that no matter what she said, Anakin would defend the woman he loved. But, she was also aware of the impact of her words on him. She knew that a little went a long way, and once he began doubting Ozara, he was done for. Her past catching up with her to destroy what little they had.

The question was: how long would she have to keep up her charade? She knew that if she was to turn him in her direction instead of the other girl's, she would have to let time work... and she knew she had very little of that. Sidious had made that clear. That was another topic which she had to dissect, the fact that her father had sent Anakin to kill her, counting on the fact that she wore a mask to make it so that the Jedi would kill first and find out later. Shrewd. Cunning... but not enough. No, she was better at his game. And in the end, she would be the victor. Time was her answer for both her father and Anakin.

Sitting back in her seat, she picked up a holopad. The pieces were moving, all she had to do was wait.


	69. Chapter 69

The transport which carried Anakin and Padmé landed on the Coruscanti docks, allowing the occupants to leave the ship to be greeted by the already-informed Captain Typho waiting for them with Dormé and Yané .

"Senator!" Captain Typho exclaimed, running up to the pair as they exited the ship. "We were so worried about you." his eye scanned Padmé's body, looking for any serious injuries.

Padmé smiled, "Thank you, Captain. Its only thanks to Master Skywalker that I'm here today." she said, glancing over at Anakin, who was watching the Captain with an amused look. The handmaidens came up to her next, exchanging their greetings.

"Thank you, Master Skywalker." Typho soon said, "We didn't know what had happened to her. And after what happed with the assassination plots, we weren't sure if someone had decided to go that last step. If we lost her for good."

Anakin had to hold back a smirk, sensing through the Force that Typho's sense of worry came from a more personal reason. He was in love with her. Dormé glanced over at them – she was in love with Typho. He wondered if Padmé's predicament was to always to be involved in love triangles, never really getting what she wanted in the end.

"Well, I wouldn't have found her at all, but I was searching for the person that took her captive." Anakin replied after a moment of scrutinizing the three of them. "I suppose you heard that Sabé was with her?"

Typho nodded solemnly, "Yes, her funeral is tomorrow, she will be missed. The Senator will travel there – a full guard this time." he replied, standing straighter as he spoke of his duty to protect her.

Funeral. The word set off the anxiety in Anakin's mind, and he excused himself with a 'I have to report to the Council. She's in your hands now'. Typho had understood, and Anakin sped off to the Jedi Temple.

"Where'd he go?" Padmé asked as the speeder flew into the air.

The one-eyed Captain looked down at her, the adoration he always carried in his gaze. "To the Jedi Temple. He said he needed to report on the Kacia Flure situation." he answered, "Don't worry, he said you're in good hands."

She laughed, "Well, if he says I'm in good hands, I must be." looking down at her left hand, she looked toward the Senate Building.

"Do you wish to see the Chancellor?" Typho asked. She shook her head.

"No, not yet." she replied, "Right now I want a very hot bath, and some new clothes."

Typho blushed as the handmaidens laughed, Yané going with Padmé as she got in their speeder. "Do you think that she is out of danger?" Dormé asked him as soon as they were out of hearing range.

He shook his head, "I don't know..."

"... upon removal of the mask it was discovered that the real Kacia had left the premises. Senator Amidala's handmaiden had taken the place of Flure, and was masquerading as her. Master Vos and I questioned her regarding whether she really was Kacia or not. She's telling the truth." Anakin concluded in front of the Council.

"Then Kacia is still in charge of the Droid Army, wherever she is." Master Windu said, "Which could be very dangerous, as we don't know _who_ she is."

"Did you find out anything from the decoy?" Master Mundi asked.

Anakin took a deep breath, "She said that Kacia is a member of the Senate, though she wouldn't say who. And that we should keep an eye on any suspicious activity between a female and the Chancellor – apparently they are close, whoever she is." he replied.

"She gave you that information?" Master Gallia inquired.

"She was upset that Kacia had killed Sabé, apparently that wasn't part of the deal." Anakin answered.

The Council was silent for a moment, all debating on what the next course of action should be.

"Question this girl, we must." Yoda finally said, "Where is she?"

"She is currently at Master Vos' base, he has her under guard." Anakin replied.

"Hmm... the only key, to knowing who Kacia Flure is, is she. Her betrayal, target that we must."  
"If she is willing to tell some of what she knows," Master Windu began, "Then she might tell us the rest. Master Yoda is right, if she felt betrayed it is very possible she will take us into her confidence."

"Shall I send word to Master Vos?" Anakin asked.

"No, we will handle it." Master Windu replied, "I sense you have something to ask?"  
Anakin nodded, "Leave to attend a funeral." he said.

"The Peregrine girl?" Yoda asked, a twinkle in his green eyes.

"Yes."

After Yoda's holo looked between the Masters, Windu nearly rolled his eyes. "Granted." he answered, "Council is adjourned."

Anakin stood, he needed to have his curiosity satisfied before he could leave. "Master Windu, may I ask a question?"

The Master turned toward him, "Yes, young Skywalker?"

"Where are all the younglings? I couldn't help but notice the Temple is so... quiet." Anakin asked, wondering if perhaps he shouldn't have asked.

Windu chuckled, "You didn't notice the last time you were here?" he asked, Anakin shook his head. Should he have? "Your padawan had an interesting vision, not very different from your precognitive abilities; he saw the Jedi Temple under attack." Windu said.

"Attack?" Anakin's voice was filled with disbelief, "How?"

"The Clones turned on us, they were under a woman in black's orders – apparently Kacia Flure. They killed every Jedi in the Temple." the Master replied, "Including the younglings."

Anakin didn't know how to respond, he had never considered such a possibility. The Clones had always fought beside them, to turn on them would be thought inconceivable. "So the younglings? You sent them somewhere safe, to take them out of harm's way." he concluded.

"Correct." Windu replied, "Your methods of deduction are awe-inspiring."

"I was just following what you have always taught me, Master Windu. I was being aware of my surroundings." Anakin retorted.

The older Jedi raised an eyebrow, "Didn't you say you had somewhere to be?" he asked.

With a bow, Anakin followed the not-so-subtle instructions and went down to the hangar, happy that he had told R2 to fly his ship back to the Temple. The droid beeped, asking where it was they were going.

"Ergon, R2." Anakin replied. R2 beeped again, and Anakin laughed, "None of that, my snarky droid. No one can know what's going on – so do be sure not to inform them." with that he lifted up out of the hangar and into space.

* * *

Varian stuck his head in the kitchen, smirking as he realized Ozara had been right. Yesenia was at the table, a large plate of food in front of her. "Good afternoon, Miss Jade." he greeted as she went to take a bite. Green eyes looking up, a rusty eyebrow raised as she looked around the room.

"What? No trusty guards around so you can shout 'seize her' while I run down the corridor?" apparently she still hadn't forgiven him for not allowing her food on his ship.

"My apologies, I should have let you talk." Varian apologized once more, wondering if the woman would ever forgive him.

"Damn right you should have." Yesenia answered, "You would have saved everyone a whole lot of trouble."

He put his hands in the air, "Whatever can I do to make it up to you?" he asked.

She cocked her head to the side, "Leave me alone?" she suggested, then shook her head. "Or, considering your sister and father are already going to speak for me before the tribunal, perhaps you can pay me back by setting me and my baby up with someplace to live?"  
"Do you usually swindle things out of people who ask for your forgiveness?" Varian asked before he could take back what he said. The result was instantaneous.

"You're the one that asked." she growled out, "If you didn't want to help me, you shouldn't have offered."

"My apologies, I didn't mean to offend you." Varian replied, trying to placate the irritated red-head. "Though what I said, I can see, would be quite offensive."

Her eyes narrowed, "Why are you offering me anything again? Just speak for me at the tribunal, save yourself the trouble of having to deal with me in the future – or really, save me the trouble of having to deal with you." she replied, taking a bite.

"You and I will have to deal with each other in the future, my dear Yesenia Jade. My sisters have taken quite a liking to you, and if they have anything to say about it, you will be part of the family – stop looking at me so murderously, I can assure you, Ozara did not mean that _I_ would bring you in. She's not blind to the fact that we hate each other, and any form of... relationship would be futile. I meant she considers you as a honorary sister, and will have you apart of us until the day you die. Why, when she already has three sisters, I'll never know." he added the last part muttered, looking over as he heard sniffling. "Why are you crying?" he asked slowly.

"I'm not crying!" Yesenia practically shouted, "Its these onions." she moaned.

Varian stared at her, wondering what he had said that set the woman of steel off on a emotional tangent. For, despite was she said, she _was_ crying, and he knew it. "Look... if it was something I said, I will willingly take it back, but you have to tell me what it was first." he said.

Yesenia glared at him, "I said I wasn't crying." she ground out.

"Yes, I know that's what you said."

"I don't cry, Senator. Ever."

He shook his head, ignoring the childish urge to roll his eyes, "Touchy subject?" he asked instead, watching as she suddenly trembled with rage. _Very_ touchy subject.

"What is going on here?" Bethe's voice came from behind him, "What have you done Master Cieran?"

"I've managed to upset an assassin, would you call that foolish?" he asked as the servant hit him over the head with the spoon which she held in her hand. "OW!" he exclaimed.

"Serves you right!" the older woman snapped, "Now get out of my kitchen! And stop bothering Miss Jade! She's got enough worries to think about without your help. Get out!"

"Going, going." he said calmly, trying to ignore how her outburst made him feel like a child again... and not in a good way.

When he was out of hearing range, Bethe turned to the red-head. "What did he say that got you crying, darling?"

Yesenia looked up at the woman, "Nothing much. Its just... he said that they consider me as family." she said, looking down at her food, "Its been a long time since I have had a family, I've forgotten what its like. I've forgotten how sisters act around each other, or annoying brothers, or protective fathers and fretting mothers. I haven't had a family since I was seven, Bethe. I haven't had someone care about me like that."

Bethe patted her on the head in a motherly fashion. "Well, you'll soon remember. They do care about you, you know. The fact that you saved Leiana is what won you to their hearts so quickly, everything else was all you. Why even this morning, Miss Ozara was talking about how happy she was that you'd come to her instead of leaving it at master Varian, that she enjoyed your company. And the Mistress was asking about what I thought you might enjoy to do later on. Ah, in my opinion, you couldn't ask for a better family in the galaxy. They don't know you well right now, but given enough time, and you will be as much apart of them as Miss Camilla." she said. "And don't worry about Master Varian, he won't bother you long. As soon as he realizes that by irking you, he invites his sister's ire, you will be left alone from his taunts." she smiled sweetly and moved back to the stove.

Yesenia smiled, "I hope so." she replied quietly, trying not to remember how badly her having a family had been before... or how it had ended. "I hope so."

* * *

Anakin pulled out of hyperspace at the coordinates of Ergon, noticing it was late afternoon that he had arrived. Going into the atmosphere, he found the landing pad and slowly dropped until his ship hit land. He all-but bounded out of his ship, anxious to see Ozara after dealing with more annoying predecessor. When he landed his feet on the pad, however, he was surprised to see she was already waiting for him, a large grin on her face. After making sure the technicians took good care of both R2 and his ship, he ran to her, embracing her in absolute joy that he had come back.

She laughed as he set her back on the ground, "Mmm, happy to see me are we?" she teased.

"Always." he replied, kissing her soundly as she made a noise of protest.

"Anakin! Do you have no sense of self-preservation? Anyone can see us out here-" he guided her into a alcove where they could not be seen and kissed her again, silencing her. When he pulled away, he couldn't help but notice she looked decidedly happy. "I missed that." she said.

"Shall I do it again?" he asked, she ducked as his lip collided with her forehead instead.

"No, not until I tell you the news." she said, he looked out where they were leading his ship away.

"Wait, how did you know I was going to be here?" he asked.

She raised an eyebrow, "That's part of my news, so be a darling and be quiet." she ordered him, playfully of course.

"Oh? I don't know if I can be quiet. Are you sure you can order around a General of the-" this time he was silenced by her kiss. "Alright, I can be quiet." he said when she pulled away.

Taking his hand, she led him into the forest. "Its a bit of a long way to walk, but we need all the time we can get. There's a lot to tell you." she said. He noticed she was not as miserable looking as she had been when he left her, "But while we get out of earshot, perhaps you can tell me what happened with Kacia?"

He groaned, "I'll tell you later, I don't want to ruin your good mood."

"That bad, huh?" she asked as they left the last remains of houses which surrounded Dyserth. As soon as that happened, her grin reappeared. "You will never guess what happened in your absence."

He took her mood in, her smile, "No, never will. You look happier, that's for sure – as for guessing, I can't possibly imagine what you find amusing at a funeral." he said.

"Amusing? No. Relieving? Yes." she replied, "We were wrong."

"About?" he prompted.

"Leiana wasn't dead at all. My brother was simply far too stubborn for his own good." she answered, quickly launching into her tale of what had happened when he'd been away, including Yesenia, who had come up with the whole thing. By the end of it, Anakin was astonished that this woman had been so persistent. He wouldn't have expected that from a Sith's assassin, at least, not in trying to _save_ a life. "... so now Obi-Wan is not leaving her side. She's not complaining, he's actually being a little more forthright in his intentions – not that he hasn't ever. I mean, our family is pretty obvious ever since you and I had our little coup."

He smirked, "I wasn't very subtle was I?"

"I'm surprised you weren't expelled just for showing up – not that I mind, I like the Jedi you have become... and I liked the fact that you showed up." she replied.

"So do I. Though I'm surprised your brother is so... wait, your brother... is he someone I know?" he asked.

Ozara giggled, "Know of" she replied, "He's been going under the alias of Senator Farrel." she answered quickly, happy that there was one less secret to keep from him.

Anakin's eyes widened, "Senator Farrel?" he repeated, and she affirmed. Suddenly, Ozara felt her feet lose ground as Anakin picked her up once again, spinning in a circle as he laughed in relief.

"Not that I don't like being hugged by you, but care to explain why?" she asked as he set her back on the ground.

He held her, "It clears up something which I have been questioning... I don't have to anymore." he answered vaguely.

"What?" she inquired.

"He was wrong." Anakin replied, "You are _not_ having some secret affair with Senator Farrel." he was excited, the Chancellor had only been listening to rumors, there was no reason to doubt her.

She scrunched her nose, "Whyever would I have a secret affair with my brother... ugh, that's a disgusting thought." he laughed again as she grimaced. "But who is 'he'?" she asked.

"Senate gossip." he answered. "Don't worry about it." Ozara decided not to push the subject, he wouldn't have told her anyways. "So Killian is Senator Farrel's son?"

"Yes." she replied, "Varian, as is his nickname, decided to come to Coruscant for the sole purpose of seeing him more often. Everything I told you before is true, I just purposefully left out the identity."

They talked a little bit longer on the Leiana situation before Ozara suddenly said: "I do have more news, but I think we had better sit down." in no time, Anakin had procured a spot on a rather large boulder and placed her upon it, perching himself next to her.

"Well?" he asked after he watched her fidget for a moment.

"I'm not sure exactly how to break this news to you." she began slowly, "Anakin... I found out some rather important news."

"What is it? Zara just tell me." he was getting anxious, her tone had turned far too serious.

"Don't worry, its good news... the best news." she placated, "Anakin, I'm pregnant." He was silent a moment, the words not fully registering in his mind. "By the Force, say something!" she exclaimed, worrying that his silence was a bad sign.

"Thats... thats..." he stuttered, "Thats wonderful." he finally got out, a large grin spreading on his face. "You're... I'm going to be a..." she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Yes."

He chuckled, smoothing out the wrinkles which had formed on her forehead, "Don't look like that. This is a happy moment." he chided. "Everything is going to be fine. I have no doubt you'll be a marvelous mother, based on what I've seen with you and Killian. As for myself... I will strive to be the best father I can be. Its going to be alright, we're going to be happy. I'm happier than I've ever been – except the day I married you."

"I wish I could concur with how happy this moment is." she said softly, "The Jedi Order-"

"Doesn't have to know."

"Qui-Gon knows." she blurted, Anakin stopped.

"What?" he hoped that he had heard incorrectly. He loved Qui-Gon like a father, but he knew that the man wouldn't agree with just how far he'd gone...

"I found out I was pregnant this morning, he found me on my way back. We got in an argument, and he guessed what had happened between us – the marriage thing, not the... anyways. He's not pleased Anakin, he told me so. He said that if we had remained how we were, like Obi-Wan and Leiana have, then he wouldn't have found issue. The fact that we married... I'm worried he'll tell the Council." she admitted, resting her head on his shoulder. "Oh, why does life have to keep throwing us curveballs? No matter how happy we are, there is always a dampener."

"Don't worry about it." Anakin said softly as he stroked her hair softly, "I will speak to Qui-Gon... I hope that he doesn't tell the Council, but there's no telling what he'll do."

"If he tells the Council, you'll be expelled, there's no doubt of it." Ozara said.

He chuckled, "Qui-Gon is a very understanding man. He may not agree at first, but he'll come around." he said. "Is there any other news?" he asked. She lifted up her head, thinking for a moment before she shook it. "Then we need to get going, its getting dark, and I'm not in the mood to allow anything to happen to you... or you." he added, placing his hand on Ozara's flat stomach. Now that he knew, he could sense the signature within her, welcoming him. "She likes me."

"She better." she retorted, "But how do you know its a 'she'? I don't even know what it is, but I'm betting a 'he'."

"Its a she, I know it." he replied smoothly, "Call it father's intuition."

Ozara scoffed, "Its a 'he' – call it mother's intuition."

He laughed as he jumped off the boulder, landing neatly on his feet, he then reached up to help her down. " _She_ likes you too." he said as he felt the babe within her already responding to her mother.

"Considering I'm carrying... _him_ , I would be upset if he didn't." she replied.

"How are you so sure its a 'he'? Anakin asked.

"Because I've seen him in my dreams." she answered simply as they began walking again. "He looks like you."

Anakin kept to himself the fact that he had dreamed of a child... a little girl with Ozara's eyes and his smile. He used to think it a dream, but now it was becoming reality. But, he'd allow her to think it was a boy; after all, they had a few months to banter on boy or girl before one or the other was proven right. In other words, _he_ was proven right.

Meanwhile, they chatted until they reached her house.

* * *

"Your Excellency, Senator Amidala is here." Mas Amedda informed as the Chancellor strode into his apartment. He froze.

"What?"

"Senator Amidala, she's been waiting for you for an hour." his assistant repeated.

Thanking his assistant, he slowly walked into his office. How could she possibly be here? She was supposed to be dead! He could see a mass of curly hair sitting in his chair as he looked from the hallway. This wasn't good; however, he quickly shifted his face to one of indifference and went in.

Upon his entrance, she turned, a cheshire grin upon her face as she observed him a moment. She stood, bowing slightly, thought it was obviously a mockery of the other times she had done so.

_"_ _Good evening, father."_


	70. Chapter 70

Kacia moved closer to her father, wanting to do nothing more than destroy him – but if this was to work, she had to wait.

"I do believe your orders were to remain on Boz Pity." Sidious finally said, regaining the use of his voice.

She smiled, "Well, its hard to follow orders when you're suddenly under attack. Your precious Skywalker found out I was there." she replied, "He attacked my base, but it was fortunate for me that I am Padmé. To kill me, for him, would be unthinkable." she looked up, "Though obviously he knew where I was. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

Sidious feigned ignorance, "And why would I betray one of my own? It seems useless." he said, moving her out of the way, and taking a seat in his chair. "How did you manage?"

"One of my decoys volunteered to play Kacia. Skywalker took her instead, but he knew by that time it was a decoy. He thinks I escaped... and he's right." Kacia replied.

"And the decoy? Are you so sure she won't talk?"

Kacia smirked, "Not when a timed bomb explodes in the transport already ordained to bring her here, she won't. Dead men tell no tales. Or women in this case."

"And the other handmaiden? The one that found out about your identity?" Sidious asked.

"Dead. Skywalker thinks it was some Sith trick, if only he knew that while he went and questioned Eirtaé I was draining the life out of the girl." she giggled, "He is dense, milord, are you sure he'll ever be able to follow you and leave the Order?"

"Do not question my judgment, Kacia. I know what I'm doing." he replied, she smiled and nodded. "How did you escape?"

"I already told you." she replied, perching upon his desk. "Its very fortunate for me that you told me that a mask was a foolish idea – the surgeons did a marvelous job in making me look like my step-sister. Irritating little do-gooder she was."

He scoffed, "Naturally. A mask is far too simple, and we were not going to a quick fix. If you were to be able to infiltrate the Senate, you had to _become_ the Queen... in every aspect. Including her 'irritating do-goodness'." he said. "You never did tell me how you managed to switch places with your step-sister. Surely someone noticed a change in behavior."  
She tilted her head in thought, wondering if she should play along and finally answer his question. After all, he wouldn't have long to ask it. "The day she left the title of queen, I snuck into her chambers disguised as a handmaiden. You should have seen her face as she looked back into mine – as mirrorlike as it is, wondering how it was we had never met before. Once I told her my name, she knew what had happened, and actually had the gall to chastise me on it! I explained my little plan, and injected her with a serum to make her silent... I then dressed myself as her, and considering she had already been chosen to become Senator, it was an easy transition. No one ever glanced at me twice." she explained.

"What happened to her?" Sidious asked.

Kacia shook her head, "I'm afraid that particular information, shall remain in my mind. This entire plan was, if you recall, my revenge." she replied, "I became what my sister dreaded, and in her name. How marvelous it will be when I unleash myself to the galaxy, and everyone is horrified that the former Queen of Naboo is actually a Sith." she watched his reaction carefully, overplaying her pride so as to make him think he could use it against her.

"So she is alive." he said softly.

"I didn't say that." she replied with a chuckle. "I didn't say either way." she jumped off his desk, walking toward, "So what is your plan for turning your favorite Jedi from his Order?"

Sidious grinned, "Wouldn't you like to know?" he said, watching as her eyes filled with fury, then quickly the emotion vanished; replaced by cold indifference.

"What is my next order... _milord._ " she said in return.

"You are to return back to your charade. Our time is very close, and when I tell you, you must be prepared for our grand finale." he replied.

"Grand finale." Kacia repeated, changing his words to 'her time was very close' and ' _her_ grand finale.' "Order 66?"  
His grin widened, he cackled. "Yes... the Jedi won't know what hit them."

* * *

Anakin's had a pleasant night, as he cradled his wife to his side, his hand unconsciously going protectively over her currently-flat stomach. No menacing presences seeking to destroy her, or dreams of her death. No, all was as he wished it. Perfection. The sun began creeping through the balcony door, not quite waking the couple, but slowly making its rays to be right in their faces. However, it never made it totally.

'Anakin.' a voice sounded in his mind, jolting him from his sleep. 'Get up. We need to talk.' Qui-Gon.

'Now?' he asked, not really wishing to leave Ozara.

'Don't argue with me.' Qui-Gon replied, 'I know where you are, and who you're with. I'm not very pleased with the prospect. So get down here or else.'

Sighing, he disentangled himself from his wife, not wishing to wake her, but failing.

"Mmm... where are you going?" she asked, trying to pull him back to her, he chuckled kissing her lightly.

"I'll be back."

"That doesn't answer my question." Ozara replied sleepily.

He pulled his robes on, "Qui-Gon wants to see me." those five words were enough to make Ozara actually open her eyes and sit up.

"Already?"

"I'm afraid so. If I don't go, I don't think that he'll think well of it. You already said he's rather upset with me for marrying you," he paused, "Not that I regret it."

Ozara got out of bed, handing him his cloak, "What's the worst that can happen?" she asked.

"I'll get expelled." he replied, "And little girl here will have to live with her father being a shamed Jedi."

"No _he_ won't. He'll love you nonetheless. Besides, he'll have his mother constantly telling him it was a marvelous idea." she said, kissing him before he left the room. He went first to his joined room, then left through that door. Sure, Qui-Gon wouldn't be surprised, but it wouldn't do well for the rest of the family for them to see him come out of Ozara's door.

Walking into the garden, he found Obi-Wan was waiting as well, a large grin on his face. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the recluse. You were hiding out in Leiana's room when I came last night, I almost thought you didn't want to see me." Anakin teased.

"Its good to see you too, Anakin." Obi-Wan greeted. "Despite the fact that I loathed coming here this morning. Qui-Gon demanded."

"On the good side, you look decidedly better than what Idriya described. One would think you haven't been mourning her supposed death." Anakin quipped, happy to see his brother-like-friend.

"Oh please, everyone knows you would be the same – if not worse – had something similar happened to Ozara." Obi-Wan replied. "You didn't see her for three years and decided that death was better."

"Easy."

"Exactly the reason I have called you both here." Qui-Gon suddenly said, breaking through Anakin's happy mood, the reality of why he was in the garden crashing down on him. "Does Obi-Wan know?" Anakin shook his head.

"Do I know what?"

"Tell him, Anakin." Qui-Gon commanded.

Anakin hesitated for a moment, wondering how his best friend would take the news. Would he be happy for him? Or would he side with Qui-Gon and seal his fate? He knew that if anyone could talk Qui-Gon into anything, it was Obi-Wan. He wasn't called the 'Negotiator' for nothing. Quickly scanning the area, not wishing to be heard, he turned toward his friend. "Ozara and I are married." he finally blurted.

Obi-Wan's face was one of shock, though he wasn't completely surprised; it had always been obvious that the young couple were not one for platonic relationships. But now he began to worry. If Qui-Gon reacted in this fashion with Anakin, how would he react when he found out that Obi-Wan himself was already heading in the same direction? "When did this happen?"

"A few weeks ago. You were on Utapau at the time." Anakin answered.

"I'm almost surprised." Obi-Wan said with a smile, "Though not really. She never had any respect for that particular rule, and you agreed with her in your heart."

Qui-Gon stood a few feet off, trying to reason the situation in his mind. On the one hand, he wanted to be happy for his padawan and his new wife, and then help him whenever his help was needed. On the other hand, there was the order. Could he so blatantly allow Anakin to disregard the very thing he had been brought up with all his life? Could he allow him to leave the Order, if it came to it? What about Ozara? No doubt she was worried, but she had known the rules of the Jedi long before she had ever considered marrying Anakin.

"How could you do this to her?" he finally muttered, breaking his padawans out of their bantering. "You know the Order will never approve. If you love her, how could you hurt her like this?"  
Anakin's face fell. "I am not hurting her. We weren't going to tell the Order."

"You think that isn't hurting her?" Qui-Gon asked, "You think the secrets won't hurt her in the long run? The fact that she has to hide who she loves, and what she wants because the Council will not approve. You're wrong, Anakin. I have no doubt you love her, but your immaturity has caused you to do something without thinking." he said.

"I did think." Anakin replied, "But I wasn't going to do this anymore. If I hadn't been a Jedi, I would have married her without a second thought; why would it be any different being a Jedi? Master Mundi is one of the most powerful Jedi's in the Order, and he's married!"

"For the sake of preserving his race." Qui-Gon retorted, "What happens when she gets pregnant? How are you going to raise that child in secret? How are you going to deal with the whispers of what kind of a woman she is? Or the child being shunned because-"

"She _is_ pregnant!" his half-shout made the garden echo and his companions fall silent.

"Anakin..." Obi-Wan's voice was barely above a whisper, as he realized just how bad this situation could get. Qui-Gon brought up some good points, and he was beginning to question his own judgment. Sure, he wanted to marry Leiana, and had already promised her – but if it destroyed her, it would destroy him. He would never do that to her.

Qui-Gon was silent for a moment, somewhat irritated at himself that he hadn't sensed it earlier. Yes, he had sensed she was becoming more sensitive to the Force, a signature forming so late in life that he mourned it hadn't been discovered sooner. She would have made a fine Jedi. Then again, considering she was disregarding the Code, maybe she wouldn't have.

'Anakin? Is everything alright?' Ozara's voice whispered in his mind, 'I heard raised voices.'

'Sorry, my love. I didn't mean to be that loud... did anyone hear what I said?'

'No, I don't think so, they just thought you guys were getting in an argument. I didn't hear what you said, the words were too far away.' she replied.

He sighed, both inwardly and outwardly. 'I just blurted out to Qui-Gon that we're going to have a baby.' he said, hoping his wife wouldn't be too upset.

She was silent. 'Well, I suppose its better than he knows now... or he would have been even more upset with you as I began to show.'

'You're not mad that I told him without talking to you first?' he asked.

He could hear her chuckle, 'I love you too much to worry about it – though I would appreciate it if you let me know before you blurt it to anyone else.'

'As you wish.' with that he withdrew from her mind, allowing her to finish her conversation with her family.

"What was that about?" Obi-Wan asked as he watched the vacant look leave Anakin's eyes.

"Ozara asked if everything was alright, apparently my shout could be heard in the house... though the words were indecipherable." Anakin answered, looking at his Master, who had had that time to think about the situation a little deeper. Ozara's pregnancy could spell bad things, and if Anakin kept it from the Order – as well as everyone else – then she would be back where she had been with Killian...

"This news complicates the situation even further than before, Anakin." Qui-Gon finally said, "You are sure of this?"

The younger man shook his head with a chuckle, "She went to Dyserth yesterday. The droids were most adamant." he replied, "Besides, I felt it. There is a child growing within her, though only in the first stages its signature is able to be discerned." his companions could see the joy on his face as he spoke of his unborn child. It was as if Anakin had come alive just thinking about it, his eyes twinkling with sheer happiness, a slight smile which would not betray his true emotions, but couldn't hide them completely.

Qui-Gon pinched the bridge of his nose. "This is bad." he murmured, "If you had only stayed like Leiana and Obi-Wan have done. They have been the wiser of the four of you."

That was his cue, Obi-Wan cleared his throat. After all, if Qui-Gon was going to object, he wanted it to be now... not after Leiana was in Ozara's predicament. "Um, on that subject... I have something to tell you." he started, "I may not be staying with the Order for long, as this conversation has answered many of my questions."

"What? Why?" Anakin asked.

"Because I have asked Leiana to marry me." Obi-Wan answered simply, watching as his master's face turned to one of complete shock.

Anakin, however, was a little more enthusiastic. "Congratulations, you couldn't find a better wife – well, for yourself. You both have that 'way too serious' thing going, and I'm sure she's perfectly suited for you, she'll be the perfect wife. Well, Ozara's the perfect wife in my opinion, but she's mine and I'm not sharing. Leiana's great though." he said, causing Obi-Wan to laugh.

'How could it have happened like this?' Qui-Gon asked himself, 'Am I that bad of a Master that both of my padawans have gone against the Order?'

 _'You always were a maverick.'_ Tahl's voice whispered in his mind. He had discovered how to communicate with her, and now found that she often had quite a few things to say on his choices. _'Did you honestly expect them to turn out like normal padawans, what with you being so different yourself?'_

'I didn't expect them to go this far away from the Order. I didn't expect them to break the Code.' Qui-Gon argued with her, wishing just this once he could see her face to face.

She chuckled, _'Yes, well... think back several years, shall we? Have you forgotten how you too said you wanted to marry me, but knew that the Order would never allow it?'_

'No' he replied, 'but I never went through with it.'

 _'If I had lived, you might have.'_ she replied, _'Oh, give them grace Qui. They love the girls, and you and I both know those girls are good for them. Just look at Anakin, he's so happy now that he has Ozara. And Obi-Wan? He was nigh dead to the world when he thought Leiana was dead. Should you tear them apart right after he got her back?'_

'No. But they have broken the laws of the Order... what if someone else finds out – what about Ozara's child?'

 _'Shh...'_ she cooed, ' _don't worry so much. The only reason you know is because you are already aware of their closeness. They love each other, its done. You can't change that now, and to yank them apart would only destroy both couples.'_

'Tahl...'

 _'Everything will turn out alright. You'll see.'_ and with that, her voice left his mind.

"Will it?" he whispered to the air, turning back to his padawans who were looking anxiously at him. He chuckled at their faces, "Don't worry so much. You have a very influential ally on your side, my padawans." Anakin and Obi-Wan exchanged a glance, not quite sure what it was he was talking about. "Surely you remember Tahl, Obi-Wan."

The elder of the two nodded in understanding, quickly filling Anakin in on who 'Tahl' was. "She told you something?" he finally said, his blue eyes wide in surprise.

Qui-Gon chuckled, shaking his head at Anakin's look of shock. "She spoke in your defense... both of you. She agrees with what you have done, and thinks that the girls are good for you." he said, hanging his head for a moment, "I never could deny her anything."

"You mean...?"

"The Council will not know of your... shenanigans. Though I suggest you figure something out when your child is born, as it will not do to have your wife slandered." Qui-Gon conceded, turning to Obi-Wan, "As for you, you're not leaving the Order. You're far too valuable to lose... so I suppose you'll be following in Anakin's footsteps – and its not often I say that." His two padawans smiled in relief. It wasn't going to be as bad as they thought after all.

"Sounds like we're going to be brothers after all." Anakin teased Obi-Wan.

The elder made a mock grimace, "That's something I didn't think about."

Qui-Gon laughed at them, before clapping Anakin on the shoulder, "Now, Anakin. Where is your wife? I want to congratulate her."

* * *

That night, as Anakin and Ozara prepared for bed, he explained all that had happened in the garden. It was rather interesting how they hadn't really had a moment to themselves all day, what with Varian wanting to get to know Anakin better – which it was soon discovered that he had been the one that Anakin spilled his guts to on that transport to break up Ozara's wedding – and Nadia's dragging Ozara around to help Leiana with getting better. They had only been able to share a few brief moments in the hallway, where they bemoaned the fact they had no time to themselves... then their names were called and they were pulled away.

But now they were alone, and they were enjoying it immensely. "Ugh, I thought Nadia wouldn't even let me go to sleep – you have no idea how she frets over every little thing that Leiana does. Its infuriating, but hopefully my sister will be up and around soon enough and then I won't be bothered with it." Ozara complained, pulling another pin out of her hair and setting it on the table.

Anakin chuckled, looking back at her through the mirror. "Oh, but you love her, so I'm sure its not too much of an issue." he said, Ozara shook her head.

"You're right I do. But Nadia can be infuriating." she said, taking out the last pin and allowing her hair to tumble down her back. She then caught Anakin's gaze, noticing his eyes had turned slightly lustful. She giggled, he always said he liked it when her hair was down. "Now, now, remember who's in the room beside ours."

"I can't wait to get back to Coruscant." he murmured, enjoying how she laughed at his frustration.

"Well, I have the perfect remedy for you." she whispered, "Why don't you tell me all about what happened with Kacia, since you haven't yet, and I'm very curious."

The dreaded subject. Anakin couldn't contain his groan, "Can this wait?" he asked.

"No, you've made me wait already." she whined.

"You're not going to like it." he said, "It wasn't Kacia."

She sighed, "No!"

"She used a decoy, much like Padmé does. Actually, it was one of Padmé's decoys." Anakin said, somewhat enjoying the irony of the situation.

"So she's still running rampant throughout the galaxy? How can fate be so cruel?" she asked rhetorically as he pulled her into an embrace. "I was hoping this whole ordeal would be over."

"Don't worry, it can't last forever." he replied, kissing her hair, "That brings me to another topic, which you will not enjoy in the least. Padmé was there."

"Ugh, let me guess... damsel in distress." Ozara said. "The woman has a penchant for the dramatic – Kacia not Padmé, sorry I didn't make the distinction." she quickly added, not wishing to sound like she was insulting her rival.

Anakin looked down at her stomach, getting the closest to his child that he could. "Don't worry, you won't anger me by any comments to Padmé anymore." he murmured.

Ozara looked at him quizzically. "Oh? What happened?"

He sighed, "She said you didn't love me, and that she's been pining after me since Geonosis." he said, not relishing the fact that he had to tell her the next part – but it would be better coming from him than Padmé later on. "She kissed me, Zar. She tried to tell me how much better off I'd be with her, and she kissed me."  
Now, Ozara was not a jealous woman by nature – but she couldn't help but feel threatened by the Senator's words and actions. "Oh?" he could hear the vulnerability and hurt in her tone, and quickly sought to remedy it.

"I love you, you know that don't you?" he asked.

She looked up at him, "Yes, I do." she said softly, "But I can't help but feel... worried. You did love her once too."

Anakin chuckled, kissing Ozara's forehead, "No I didn't. I realized that the day we stood in the courtroom of Geonosis, with you about to be taken away from me. I realized that any affection I had for Padmé was a childish thing. I never loved her, no more than she loves me." he replied, "You have nothing to worry about. You are the only one I have ever, or will ever, love."

"And I hope you know that she was wrong... I love you, nothing will ever change that." she replied, wondering if it would be safe for her to tell him about what Padmé had done years ago.

"Lets get you to bed, mother. Our daughter needs you to get some rest. I won't do any good for either of you for you to be exhausted." he said, disrupting her thoughts.

Ozara chuckled, "Well, our son can only blame his father I'm up so late. If you hadn't been jabbering with my father long into the night, I would be in bed by now." she teased.

"Well, our daughter is just going to have to forgive me." he retorted, knowing he was right. But Ozara could only shake her head... she knew she was right too. Yet, her smile faltered as she considered telling Anakin about Padmé.

The Senator had simply gone too far...


	71. Chapter 71

A few days later, Senator Peregrine and his family had returned to Coruscant – sans their now publicly announced lost child, Varian Farrel, who had returned to Elerion to work out certain aspects of his senatorial life with a new identity.

Yesenia Jade paced the Peregrine apartment, not quite happy that she had been shoved into some formal robes for her stay on Coruscant, and feeling quite out of place. The upcoming tribunal weighing heavily on her mind. She had no doubt of what the Peregrine family would do to keep her out of incarceration, but she couldn't help but wonder what the Senate would do. Sure, she had saved one life... but she was responsible for the deaths of so many more. There was a lot of red in her ledger, and she wasn't sure if she could wipe it out.

Camilla watched her, trying not to laugh as the redhead walked to the window, then to the bar, then back to the window, then to the door, then back to the window... etc. Finally she sat down, only to get up again, and pace. Senator Peregrine would return soon, with information on when the tribunal was, and which members of the Senate had been delegated to act as jury. But he was already running a little late.

"Anxious?" Camilla asked.

Yesenia looked over at her, "No. I don't get anxious." she said, wishing that she would hear some news on what had happened to Marco. She was slightly upset she had yet to hear from him, what when she had sent a holo to find out how he was. Apparently they had both been on Ergon, but she wasn't allowed to contact him at the time. "I just hate waiting."

"Oh, I get it." Camilla said, "Redefinition."

Green eyes glared at the girl, who only raised an eyebrow in return. "You're a lot like your sister, did you know that?" Yesenia asked.

"I've been told. But I think I'm a little more mischievous than Ozara. She's far too seriously for even my liking." Camilla replied, "Has he replied yet?"

"Who?"  
"The guy who got you pregnant, the one who is in Cell Block 121811 prisoner number 24503." Yesenia looked froze in her tracks, looking back at the girl in horror, surprise, and a bit of begrudging respect. How she'd managed to find out all that information was a surprising thing.

"How do you know about him?" Yesenia asked.

"Oh, I know everything that goes on in this building. I hacked into all the communication and monitoring systems years ago." the girl answered flippantly. "Does he know you're pregnant?"

"You're what... thirteen?" Yesenia's tone turned slightly chilly, "Do you honestly think I'll be sincere with you? What words of wisdom could come tumbling out of your mouth?"

"Have you never heard the term: 'out of the mouths of babes'? You never know what wisdom can come... _tumbling_ out of my mouth." Camilla retorted, "Besides, have you not heard about queens that are my age and younger? Senator Amidala was fourteen, which is only a year older than I, when she became queen of Naboo."

Yesenia shook her head, "Still, why would I tell you?" she asked sitting down.

Camilla shrugged, "It can't hurt can it?"

The redhead stared hard at the brunette, wondering if it _was_ a good idea to discuss this with the youngster. "No. I never got the chance to tell him." she finally said.

"Hmm... that's interesting." Camilla replied, looking at her datapad briefly, "Do you think he'll like the fact that he got you pregnant?"

"I don't know." Yesenia said.

"Do you love him?" Camilla asked.

The assassin scoffed, "Love is for children." she replied. "I don't think there is any amount of that in either one of us."

"In other words, 'yes'." Camilla said.

"In other words 'no." Yesenia replied, "I don't believe in love. Its a childish notion which was created to make young girls helpless in the face of danger."

"Hmm... you shouldn't say that in front of my sisters. They'd say the exact opposite." the girl replied as Ozara and Leiana strode in.

"Shouldn't say what in front of us?" Leiana asked, sitting down beside Camilla and looking over her shoulder at her datapad.

Yesenia's eyes narrowed at the girl, challenging her to tell what they had been speaking of. "That your men are lovesick puppies." her sisters laughed at her statement. "They left you a holo earlier, its over there... I recorded it, but couldn't help but wonder at how they could possibly be so... irritatingly _romantic._ Honestly, how do you stand it?"

Ozara reached over to give Camilla a pat on the shoulder. "Ask me again in five to eight years, and I'll tell you how it works." she said as she moved to the holorecording room that was set up in the apartment, Leiana stood to follow.

"Real quick, what did the medical droids say?" Camilla asked concernedly, "Everything is alright... right?"

Leiana smiled at her sister, giving her a kiss on the forehead, "Thank you for your worry, but yes I'll be back in good health within the next few weeks." she answered, following Ozara into the other room.

Camilla beamed in her sister's direction before turning back to the glaring Yesenia. "What?"

"What do you know of your sisters relationship with Anakin Skywalker?" she asked, finally voicing a question she'd had since they'd been on Ergon. After all, she had disappeared the last few nights to go to her brother's apartment... but Yesenia was not convinced she was alone. The fact that Ozara was pregnant seemed to prove that she was intimate with some man, and based on what she had seen of Ozara and Anakin she would guess he was the one.

The younger Peregrine girl smirked, "If you're such a marvelous assassin, and a brilliant detective, why don't you figure it out yourself?" she asked as she stood up and started to leave the room. "After all, if the _babe_ can figure it out; I think a twenty-five or more year old can do the same."

Yesenia sighed, trying her hardest not to kick into her training. The girl was slightly insufferable, "Twenty-four." she answered, "So the _babe_ was wrong."

Camilla smiled as Nadia suddenly walked in. "Camilla, where are your sisters?" Nadia asked. The girl pointed in the direction of the holoroom, and her mother – after a brief smile and greeting to Yesenia – went to see what her step-daughters were up to.

"Perhaps I am wrong." Camilla suddenly said, "But I hope it all works out between you and Marco." Yesenia went to glare at her again, but she was already gone.

She smiled to herself, she had to hand it to the girl. She wasn't some docile little politician's daughter... then again, none of the Peregrine girls were as far as she had seen. Perhaps she _would_ fit in with them.

* * *

Anakin sat in the training room of the Jedi Temple, assisting young Killian with his new child-sized lightsaber. He was enjoying himself immensely, the fact that he knew that one day he would be teaching his daughter the same things made him feel lightheaded. However, Master Qui-Gon's warnings were still ringing in his ears; he didn't know what to do with the fact that everyone would soon know that Ozara was pregnant.

On one hand, he wondered if perhaps they could try to lie again, and tell everyone that his daughter was really someone else's – that thought was stopped in its tracks as he immediately considered his own reaction to such a thing. There was no way in the galaxy he'd allow some other man to be _his daughter's_ supposed father.

The next option was a little more simple, where Varian – who he now knew knew about him and Ozara since his impromptu flight to Ergon, that was an interesting conversation in Anakin's mind as he recalled her brother's shock at hearing that this Anakin was the same Anakin who had gone to stop her wedding – but where Varian pretended that he had had another child who was Killian's sister, and that he wished Ozara to raise. But then again, Anakin knew he would have to denounce fatherhood, and he wasn't sure he could do that.

The third was that no one ever knew who the father was, and that he pretended that he had filled in the father's place – but still, that would be saying he wasn't the father.

All in all, Anakin was at a loss. How could he hide he was the father, when he knew he would never allow that? Contemplating such things were hard to do, but he now understood Varian. Poor guy, not ever being able to recognize his son as his own. That had to be hard.

"Masty Ani?" Killian's small voice broke his thoughts, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Killian." Anakin answered, "What's wrong?"  
Killian held his lightsaber up, trying to press the button which would release the saber itself – except, of course, he had it upside down, and if it had actually activated, it would have skewered the poor unsuspecting boy. "I'm trying to-" he was cut off as the lightsaber activated, but Anakin had foreseen the fact that it was pointing in the wrong direction and had managed to snag it as it did so.

"Killian, allow me to explain something." Anakin started, "Never, ever, ever, _ever_ point a lightsaber in this direction." he said as he deactivated it and pointed the tip at Killian. "If you can't turn it on normally, its upside down. And that is..."

"Not good?" Killian asked.

"No, that is _never_ good." Anakin replied, placing the lightsaber – right side up – in the boy's hands. "Now, try again."

"Patronizing your padawan, Anakin?" Obi-Wan's voice came from the doorway, "I should have teased you about this more when you were growing up."

Anakin smirked as Killian ran toward Zett who was at Obi-Wan's side. "Well, I always told you that you'd have a padawan of your own to torment. I just am learning right along with Killian." he replied, "Though what brings you to my domain? Usually you two are off scouring the galaxy for leftover droids."

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes, "Very funny, Anakin. Nothing so glamorous I'm afraid, we've been sent on a mission." he replied.

"Again? You just got back from Utapau!" Anakin exclaimed.

"Well, apparently my skills are needed on the outer rim... you'll never guess where." Obi-Wan prompted.

"Uh, Raxus Prime? No? I have no idea."

"Geonosis." Obi-Wan replied, "Apparently there's something fishy going on over the system's atmosphere, we don't know what."

"Ah, the place of intergalactic cockroaches – as Ozara calls them. They're sending you out there to investigate? " Anakin asked.

"Yes." Obi-Wan said with a sigh, looking over at the two oblivious padawans. "They have given me two days before I leave, and I'm going to..." he trailed off.

"Get married to Leiana?" Anakin suggested with a smirk, "That's not very much of a honeymoon. I gave Ozara seven days, you know."

Obi-Wan scoffed, "Don't I know it. And as for you two, you weren't about to go on an impending mission... but I promised her that as soon as possible, I would and...what if I don't come back?"

It was now Anakin's turn to scoff, "Nonsense, you'll come back, you always do. The Force likes you too much to let you die." he replied, "When's the wedding... soon-to-be-brother?"

The groom in question chuckled, "Tonight."

"That was quick."

"Well, she wants to take advantage of those two full days." Obi-Wan replied, "Who am I to argue with what will make her happy?"

Anakin snickered, "She really gets to you, doesn't she?"

"Doesn't Ozara get to you?"

"I asked first." Anakin replied.

Obi-Wan sighed in exasperation, "Well yes! What am I supposed to do? Deny her the right to a somewhat-honeymoon, and tell her that I want to wait even though I might not come back from this mission? She'd skin me alive with my own saber!" he said in a hushed voice, making sure his padawan didn't hear.

Anakin couldn't help but laugh aloud at his friend's nerves. "Poor you. Though I think that assassin would be more likely to skin Varian than Leiana to skin you."

"Don't think your own wife wouldn't do that to you were you to do something she viewed as wrong." Anakin sobered at Obi-Wan's comment.

"I hope not." he murmured, the picture in his mind quite different than what he knew of Ozara... but he knew Obi-Wan was right. "No doubt I'll be there."

"You didn't let me come to your wedding." Obi-Wan quipped.

"You were busy." Anakin retorted, watching as Killian began trying to go after Zett with his saber. "Hey, don't get too aggressive with that, Zett needs all four of his limbs."

"What's limbs?" Killian asked.

"Arms and legs." Obi-Wan supplied, Killian nodded in understanding.

"Aright then, I'll play nicely." his three year old mouth uttered, ceasing his swiping movements toward the older boy.

The masters watched their padawans a moment, enjoying how careful Zett was with the younger boy. "You know," Obi-Wan began, "If you and Ozara hadn't had that falling out three years ago, you two might have had a child his age by now."

Anakin smirked, "I know, I've thought of that before. In fact, when I first started training him, I pictured him as Ozara's son. I know he's not, but it was a nice mental image." he replied.

Obi-Wan chuckled at the look on Anakin's face. "Do you know who it was?"

"Do I know who who was?" Anakin asked in confusion.

"The person who told her that you were being expelled?" Obi-Wan replied as if it was obvious, "Has she told you who it is yet?"  
Anakin shook his head, "She won't tell me, Obi-Wan. Someone drove us apart, and she won't tell me who. I've tried asking her, but every time she clams up and tells me that she won't tell me for my own good. She says that whoever it is, it will hurt me more in knowing than in not knowing." he spat, "I'd rather she told me, I don't like the idea that someone who I hold closely is the one who drove a saber in my back."

"I can assure you of one thing." Obi-Wan said, "It wasn't me."

"I know. But I wish she would just tell me who. She believes in some sort of... protection for this person. Like its her duty!"

"Give her time, Anakin. I'm sure she'll tell you eventually, its just a matter of 'when'." Obi-Wan replied.

"I know Qui-Gon knows..."

"That's only because he guessed." Obi-wan replied, "or at least, that's what he tells me."

"She never told you?"

"Nor Leiana. Whoever this person is, she thinks that they are so close to you that you would rather estrange her than them." Anakin scoffed.

"Impossible. I would never estrange her." he vowed,

"Have you told her that?" Obi-Wan asked.

The younger master looked at his friend. "No. I thought it was understood." he said slowly.

Obi-Wan nodded, "Then there's your problem. She won't know unless you assure her that's the case. Trust me, I went through this."

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan in shock. "When?"

"A few years ago when we went on the mission with Siri Tachi, you remember that?" Anakin affirmed he had, "I came back and Leiana was somewhat distressed, she told me that she'd heard that Siri and I were _very_ close, and was worried that I'd decided to go with her instead. I assure you, my soon-to-be-wife was somewhat insecure when we first decided to be together."

"I never would have guessed." Anakin replied as Killian successfully knocked Zett a good five feet away. He chuckled as the elder boy got up.

"Well, take my word for it and speak to Ozara. I have no doubt she'll tell you, once there's no doubt in her mind." Obi-Wan instructed, Anakin nodded. "Alright, well, I have to go. Zett, we're leaving!" The elder padawan deactivated his lightsaber, placing it in his holster before heading out the door.

"Hey! You never told me when the we – thing was." Anakin stopped Obi-Wan.

The elder of the two smiled, "Ask Ozara, she knows." he replied as he walked out the door.

Killian walked up to his Master. "Masty Ani?" his little voice echoed. "Is something bad going to happen?"

Anakin knelt down to the boy's height, "Of course not, Killian, what made you think that?"

The little boy looked down, his hand absently playing with his padawan braid, his sniffles heard every few seconds. "Because I had a'thor dream last night. It was a horrible dream."

"I'm sure it wasn't anything to worry about... but what happened?" Anakin asked, taking the young boy's shoulders in his hands.

"Modryb died."

* * *

The wedding of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Leiana Peregrine was a small affair, with only the Skywalkers and Qui-Gon in attendance. The man who married them bound to secrecy, to never tell a soul of the proceedings, not that he would anyways – he had been convinced of the joining, and had made a promise himself he would not speak a word.

Soon, 'man and wife' were pronounced, and they shared their first kiss as a married couple. Leiana had been beaming, quickly embracing her sister and speaking of how happy she was; Obi-Wan being greeted to the family by Anakin, who endlessly teased him on how he had made a huge mistake – the banter between the two (recently made) brothers interrupted by Qui-Gon's well-wishes as the group made their way out of the building.

The spirit of Tahl had also been present through the Force, and she too gave her well wishes to the happy couples through Qui-Gon. Being one with the Force, however, she picked up on something which she didn't like to sense, something which concerned her. The ceremony had not just been witnessed by the group that had been invited.

A darker presence could be felt hiding in the shadows, its signature well rooted in the Dark Side.


	72. Chapter 72

"Order! Order in the court!" Mas Amedda shouted through the throng of the tribunal, silencing the crowd which had come to see Yesenia Jade's trial. The evidence was being presented, both the evidence which would deliver a deathblow, and the evidence which might allow the accused to live her life for quite a few years longer. Yesenia stood in the middle of the court, facing the Chancellor who headed the tribunal.

Already the witnesses had been called, the testimonies of the Peregrine family given – including Varian's who was transmitted via hologram, and the evidence which Yesenia had provided which also caused for several others who had employed her to come to justice. It had been a waiting period for the last hour, as the thirteen senators which made up the jury had adjourned, discussing what would happen to the accused.

Yesenia looked over at Marco, who did not meet her eyes as he stood bound to his own little podium. She had tried to talk to him earlier, but had failed as he had not wanted to reply. Although she would never admit it, his rejection had hurt her deeper than she would have liked. It was not often she allowed a man to be as close to her as Marco had been, but she concluded her pregnancy had something to do with her rather emotional view toward its father. She just hoped he wouldn't abandon them.

The door to the room nearby opened, and the thirteen senators came out, taking their seats.

"Honorable Senators, and members of the jury, have you reached a verdict?" Mas Amedda asked.

"We have." the spokesman, Bail Organa replied.

"Then speak." the Chancellor replied, watching as Bail turned toward the members of the court.

"We, the members of the jury, have come to an agreement." he began, "For the charges against Yesenia Jade: including contracted murder, kidnapping, and treason – she has been found guilty." Yesenia's heart sank, and the Peregrines turned to each other anxiously as the room erupted into murmurs. "However, in lieu of the contradicting evidence and testimonies by the Peregrine family, in which Miss Jade willingly risked her life to save another, and helped to expose a group of criminals which were the ones who hired her. We, the jury, humbly suggest that Miss Jade be allowed special amnesty."

The room erupted again, and the Peregrines sighed in relief. Ozara holding onto Nadia who sat beside her. "Thank the Force." she swore.

"What kind of special amnesty?" the Chancellor asked.

Bail cleared his throat, "We, the jury, after much debate, have decided that: although Miss Jade was an assassin, and well known in her circles as being the best at her trade. We have decided that she should be put in a place where she can be kept away from her life, and with people who will help her to reestablish a normal life. Her sentence shall be that she assists the Republic in any way that she is needed for a period of ten years." he said.

The Chancellor turned to the Peregrine's box, "And is there a family who would be willing to do this?" he asked pointedly. Tristan cleared his throat standing up.

"There is a family who would be willing to take in Yesenia Jade. If Your Excellency would allow my family to volunteer." Tristan said, looking over to his wife and daughters, watching as Ozara and Camilla nodded vehemently.

Palpatine chuckled, "Very well then. Yesenia Jade," she faced him, trying to contain her relief a few more moments. "You have been found guilty of your crimes. However, because of those who spoke for you, and your regret of your actions, you shall be allowed to live with the Peregrines until you have fulfilled your sentence. Do you have any objections?"

"None, Your Excellency." Yesenia replied, looking over at her new family. Bethe had told the truth, they truly did want her. That, in and of itself, made her want to cry. However, the rest of the sentencing still had to be carried out.

"In regards to the other prisoner, Marco Polis has been charged with contracted murder, kidnapping, treason, and fratricide." Bail continued, Yesenia's face blanched. She had wondered if he had killed Nico, but hadn't really believed he had. "For that, we, the jury, find the accused... guilty. And for his crimes, we – the honorable members of the jury – do humbly suggest that his punishment goes as follows: that he should be sentenced to life imprisonment, with no option of bail."

Marco's dark eyes glared up at Yesenia, as if blaming her for those who had spoken for her. She shook her head slightly, trying to communicate that it was not her fault; but he glared all the harder, making her feel guilty about his sentencing.

"Marco Polis." the Chancellor called, causing the man to turn toward him. "You have been charged, and found guilty, of the crimes which you have heard. You shall remain a prisoner, and shall be transferred to the Republic Judiciary Central Detention Center to serve out your sentence of life. Have you anything to say for yourself?"

The male assassin shook his head, a dark glare still set on his face.

"Very well." the Chancellor replied, nodding to Mas Amedda.

"This court is now adjourned." the assistant said authoritatively, Marco being led out of the room as Yesenia was quickly enveloped in the Peregrine's hugs and greetings of relief.

Yet, her gaze was on a certain pair of dark eyes which glared at her as their owner was led out of the room. He hated her, she could feel it radiating off of him like rays radiated from a sun. Feeling as if she wanted to cry, she allowed Nadia and Tristan to take her to their apartment.

If he hated her, their child would not be someone he would willingly be involved with. Allowing her sorrow to simply be introverted, she joined the Peregrines in their celebration.

* * *

Anakin paced as he waited for Ozara to come back to Varian's apartment – or their apartment, as he had found that his brother-in-law wasn't too keen to return to Coruscant, and had left it to them. He had just come in from the Temple, having no other choice but to miss Yesenia's trial. But he was happy to hear that she had been given amnesty, and the message had been passed onto the new Kenobi couple, who were finishing up their honeymoon that night. After all, Obi-Wan had to leave the following dawn, and the new couple would take as much time to themselves as possible. He sat down, datapad in hand.

The door opened, and Ozara walked in, a large smile plastered on her face as he stood to greet her with a kiss. "Mmm... you're in a happy mood." he moaned, "Yesenia's amnesty had something to do with it, yes?"

She nodded, "That, and the fact that I came home to see you, and that is always a reason to be happy." she replied, kissing him again before freezing. "I see you brought Killian home."

Anakin turned around, remembering that he had left the sleeping boy on the couch. "Ah, yes, well Qui-Gon thought it would be better for me to bring him with me. Masters and padawans rarely sleep in different buildings, he thought that it looked a little suspicious that I left him there every night." he answered.

Ozara walked over to the sleeping boy, picking him up gingerly and taking him to a room which had been reserved for him. Tenderly she placed him down on the bed, pulling the blankets over him before turning around to see Anakin leaning against the doorframe with an adoring look on his face.

"What?" she asked as the door slid shut.

"You're so... amazing, did you know that? Just watching you with him is fascinating." he replied, looking down at her slightly-bulging stomach. "Its beautiful. You're beautiful."

"Its only because I'm a woman in love. I've heard it does funny things to you." she replied.

"Perhaps, it could also be because _I'm_ so in love with _you._ " Anakin insisted.

She seemed to think this over, "So, let me get this straight. You're biased, because you love me – so if you didn't love me, I wouldn't be beautiful?"

Anakin furrowed his brow, chuckling nervously. "That's... not what I meant."

Ozara chuckled in reply. "Nevertheless, its probably true." she said, kissing his jaw.  
"No, its not." he countered.

"You're biased, what do you know?"

Struggling, he managed to push her away slightly. Her words had been a trigger inside of him, which reminded him of a discussion which he wanted to have. "That reminds me of something. We need to talk."

"Talk?" Ozara repeated, concern filling her brown eyes. "About what?"  
Anakin didn't answer as he just lead her to the sitting room and set her down on the couch. "Something which has been haunting me for some time, and you refuse to answer." he answered, leaving her more confused than before. He took her hand within his larger ones, bringing it up to his mouth for a kiss before he started. "Zar... you know I love you, yes?"  
She shifted uneasily, "Yes." she replied.

"And no matter what happens, that will never stop. No one will ever come between us. _No one._ " he emphasized. "Do you trust me?"

"Anakin, what's going on?" Ozara asked somewhat impatiently.

"Answer me."

"Of course I trust you, I trust you with everything. I swear it." she replied, worry seeping into her tone, "Anakin, please tell me what's going on."

"Ozara... I need you to tell me the truth." Anakin said, "I need you to promise me that you will tell me the answer for everything I need to know."

"Anakin, what are you asking-"

"Promise me, Zar." he commanded.

Ozara nodded, "I promise. I promise."

He quickly shushed her somewhat hysterical words, kissing her briefly before he allowed himself to say what he wanted. "Who told you I was being expelled?" he finally asked.

Her eyes widened, "Anakin, how can you ask this of me? You know what I will answer!"

"You promised you would tell me – I swear to you that it will make no difference to me when it comes to my love for you." Anakin insisted. "Just tell me."

She shook her head, "I can't, Anakin, I can't."

He stood up, an exasperated sigh escaping his lips. "Why?!" he shouted, losing his temper slightly, "Why do you protect someone who is out to destroy you – destroy us? Do you not understand? How can you tell me that you love me, when you're so willing to keep secrets from me?" he demanded.

"Anakin, please..." her voice quivered, a tear slipping down her cheek. He knelt before her, wiping the tear as he realized how much it pained her, but he had to know.

"Please Zar, just tell me." he begged in desperation, "You say they are close to me, but how close can they be if they're so willing to stick a knife in my back at first opportunity? If they betray me?"

She did not answer, the conflict inside of her tearing her apart. He sighed, standing up to walk to the window, running a hand through his hair in frustration. Her brown eyes looked at his back. "Do you really wish to know?" she asked softly, watching as he turned to face her.

"Yes." he answered.

'Then I'll show you.' she replied in his mind, the memory coming to the forefront of her mind, playing on her mental screen as she went through the pain of watching it all over again.

She could see Anakin's eyes go vacant as he viewed what had happened, the conversation with Padmé, her slapping Skandar at the Narrows Bridge, the wedding day and consequent discussion with Qui-Gon. Every bit of what she felt, seeping into the memory as he saw each and every one of her days afterwards. He saw his rant on her wedding day through her eyes, the anguish she felt as he walked out and did not come back.

Withdrawing from her mind, he swayed for a moment, sitting down on the settee which was nearby. 'Padmé' he said mentally, 'Padmé told you.'

"Yes." she answered audibly.

He ran a hand through his hair, murderous thoughts running through his mind at the thought of the Senator. He knew why Ozara didn't tell him now, knowing that at the time he would have chalked her accusation up to jealousy. After all, Ozara _had_ been jealous at the time. To have heard that, after believing she had betrayed him, would only have made matters worse. However, he would have known, and for the last three years he would have been wary of Padmé – though now it was obvious why Ozara didn't get along with the Senator. Why she never would.

Quickly walking over to her, he gathered her in his arms as she began to cry. "That is why you didn't want to tell me." he said softly, "You were afraid I'd choose her."

"Yes." she sobbed, not knowing what else to say.

"You blocked me off every time I asked... you thought of it didn't you? Each one of those times, you relived all of it." she nodded, "Oh, Zar." he breathed, "You should have told me."

She lifted her head from his chest, looking up into his eyes. "I couldn't, Anakin. I knew what she meant to you-"

"I chose you, Zar. I chose you." he reminded, "You should have told me then. We went through three years of torment because you didn't, because of what _she_ did."

"But Anakin-"

"I know, I know... at that time, I wasn't exactly reasonable." he replied to what she was going to say, "But if you had told me..."

"You would have lost someone you always considered a friend, in the very least. Someone who you loved long before you ever met me." she replied. "I didn't want to be the reason you hated her."

He chuckled, "You weren't." he retorted, "She did that all on her own." She laid her head back on his chest, simply allowing him to hold her. "You gave me hints, didn't you?" he finally broke the silence. "You kept telling me that it was someone close to me, and I should have deduced it wasn't Obi-Wan or Qui-Gon. The only other options would be the Chancellor or her, and the Chancellor and you don't get along enough for you to just believe him."

She chuckled, "That's true, I don't like him very much do I?" he shook his head. "Nevertheless, you're right. I did try to get your brain to read between the lines." she confirmed, "I was begging you to catch on – but you're just too thick-headed to understand such references."

He laughed, kissing her soundly as he brought her closer. He broke away, "Watch it, Mrs. Skywalker, you're probably going to wind up with a child just like me."

"For the sake of the galaxy, lets hope not." she quipped, laughing easily now that such a burden had been lifted from her shoulders.

"There, was that so hard to do?" he asked, looking her in the eye, happy to see the tears gone and a smile on her face.

She shook her head, "No." she answered, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

"No secrets, Ozara, no lies. I want everything open between us." he replied, standing up and leading her to their room.

She looked up at him, a smile of relief on her face as she agreed: "No secrets."

* * *

Leiana and Obi-Wan were in bed as the sun came up, the light beginning to stream through the window as they watched. "I'm not ready for it to end yet." Leiana whispered as she made patterns on his chest with her finger. "I'm not ready for you to go."

"I know, love, I don't want to either." Obi-Wan replied, "But I must."

She sighed, "It seems unfair that we should have so little time." she confessed.

"I shall return to you, Leiana. I promise you that." Obi-Wan assured her, kissing her lightly.

"You don't know that... not in time of war. But there is something wrong. I can feel it." Leiana replied, "I can feel something amiss. Something which will destroy our happiness before it even begins. I've felt it before, and something bad always followed."

Obi-Wan shushed her, kissing her forehead, "Nonsense. Nothing is going to happen to either of us." he said.

"How can you be so sure?" Leiana asked him.

"Because I love you. No matter what happens, I will always return to you." Obi-Wan answered.

"I know, I just... I can't help but feel. There is something wrong, Obi-Wan. Something which incites my fear, and preys on my worry." she replied.

"You have nothing to fear." he said, "I will always protect you. And when I cannot, Anakin shall – and you know he will, you are his sister now."

She kissed him, wishing the sun had never come up. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen... for the worse. But for now, she simply allowed him to hold her as they watched the sunrise, knowing it wouldn't be long until he left her for the unknown.

* * *

Across the planet, Ozara felt the same, standing on the balcony to watch the sunrise. She could feel a sense of foreboding within her, as if giving her a warning. But of what, she knew not. She felt Anakin's arms encircle her waist as he rested her against his chest.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked.

She sighed, "Something's wrong, Anakin. I can feel it. As if to warn me to be careful, to tread softly." she said, "Do you feel it?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No, but I'm sure its nothing." he replied.

"No, Anakin. There is something that is going to happen, I can sense it. Like a sense of foreboding I cannot shake. I don't know, perhaps you're right, perhaps I'm wrong... but I can't help but feel as if to be aware. Like last night, everything was normal – but today, it has all changed for some reason. Like today is different. Whatever it is, it doesn't want me taken by surprise." she said.

"What kind of thing?" Anakin asked, suddenly wondering if she was sensing what he'd been sensing for weeks.

"I don't know." she admitted, "Just a sense of... darkness... a void. Emptiness. Evil, in short."

Anakin's arms unconsciously clenched around her. He _had_ felt it, now that she put it into words, and he hadn't liked the feeling. There was no doubt in his mind that her sudden sensitivity had to do with the fact that she was carrying his child, a child who was – no doubt – very strong in the Force.

"Whatever it is." he started, "It won't harm you."

She reached up, placing a hand on his cheek as she turned her head to kiss him. "I know, my love, I know."

Anakin somewhat relaxed as he held her. But he couldn't shake what Killian had said a few days previous.

The boy had seen her death – and so had Anakin.

* * *

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin's voice called from the corridor leading to the hangar bay of the Jedi Temple. "What? Leaving without saying goodbye? Is that the way to treat your brother?"

Obi-Wan laughed, "Well, I thought you may be preoccupied." he answered, walking up to his ship. "Keep her safe, Anakin." he whispered, "She sensed something is wrong, and I don't like it."

Anakin sobered, "Ozara did too." he confided, "Do you think our wives are more aware of the Force than we are?"

"I have always wondered if they were Force-sensitive, they seem to have something about them which is more in tune than us." Obi-wan replied, looking around as R6 rolled up to his ship. "But I'm serious, Anakin. She's worried, about me mainly. The last time she was like this was the day before I left for Utapau."

"Don't worry, Obi-Wan."Anakin assured, "Remember, she's my sister now, as much as she is your wife. You know how I protect my family."

Obi-Wan smiled, placing a brotherly hand on Anakin's shoulder. "I know, my brother – now I can call you that, you know. But be wary. There is something in the Force, something which is hiding itself from the Council. I know, I asked him if they felt it. He said that they did not, but that he also felt something. A feeling of trepidation, I believe Leiana coined it."

"As did Ozara. Perhaps they're right." Anakin replied.

The elder looked up to his ship, "For all of our sakes, I hope it is nothing. But I have lived too long to allow such idealism to overcast my experience."

Zett came into the hangar, canceling out all conversation between Anakin and Obi-Wan in regards to their wives. "Is Zett not going with you?" Anakin asked.

"No, he's staying for this particular mission. Help Qui-Gon keep you and Zhane in check." Obi-Wan teased. "Alright, I'm off."

"May the Force be with you Obi-Wan." Anakin said as his friend got in the cockpit.

"Goodbye, Anakin, may the Force be with you – and let us hope I return with more information than I'm leaving with." Obi-Wan replied as the cockpit closed, his ship hovering for a moment before lifting off and flying into space.

* * *

Master Soara Antara strolled through the Jedi Temple, eager to find out just what it was that made Master Fisto call her in a secret meeting. Turning around a corner, she was run into by her own padawan: twelve year old Kayden Ryder. The padawan's brown eyes widened in slight worry as he suddenly began apologizing. "I'm sorry Master, I wasn't watching where I was looking."

"Why were you running in the first place Kayden?" Master Antara asked, "Surely there is nothing in the Temple which would have you be so – is something wrong Kayden, you look distant." her tone took on a worried edge.

The boy shook his head. "No, Master. Nothing."

"Don't lie to me Kayden." Soara replied, "I know when you're lying, and I don't like it."

Kayden looked around, fiddling with his padawan braid nervously. "Yes, I did sense something."

"What?" Soara asked.

"A disturbance in the Force." Kayden replied, "Something evil is stirring. Something which woke me from my sleep. I don't know what it is Master."

Soara shrugged, "I didn't feel anything. Though its possible you did, your midichlorian amounts are off the charts, comparable to Anakin Skywalker himself." she said, "Perhaps you should speak to him."

"That's where I was headed." Kayden said softly, "Do you happen to know where he is, Master?"

"Skywalker?" Soara repeated, "Seeing Master Kenobi off, I believe. You might be able to find him in the training rooms now with his padawan. I'm sure he'll listen to you... but I must be off, I'm wanted by Master Fisto."

"Thank you Master." Kayden replied, heading off in the direction of the training rooms.

Soara watched him go, chuckling slightly as she mused about how similar she sometimes found her padawan and young Skywalker. Physically, they looked nothing alike; it was their signatures which often caught her attention. So similar, and yet different. There were times when her padawan was younger that she had often mistaken young Skywalker for Kayden.

Going into the Council room, she abandoned all thought of the matter.

"Master Fisto, you sent for me?"


	73. Chapter 73

The elevator to 500 Republica ascended up the building, Anakin Skywalker standing tensely within. What he learned the night before from Ozara had caused his anger to flare, making it impossible to see his wife until he had confronted his so-called friend from childhood. He had trusted her, and she had obviously used it against him for some selfish reason; she had almost destroyed him.

He sighed as the numbers increased ever-closer to his selection. He pondered telling Ozara where he was going, but knew that she would be against it; she was not one for much confrontation, and would mostly view him visiting Padmé as something inconsequential. He loved Ozara, but sometimes he thought she needed to stand up for herself more.

The doors opened, and Anakin stepped inside the apartment, looking around to find Padmé. "Hello there, may I –" a robotic voice echoed from beside him. "Oh, bless my circuits, its the maker!"

"Threepio. How are you?" Anakin replied with a smile, wishing for once he had not been so giving to the woman who had broken his trust. Ozara could have used the droid right now.

"Oh, I am doing very well, thank you for asking. But how may I be of service?" C-3PO asked.

"You may tell me where your mis – Senator Amidala is." Anakin said, "I wish to speak with her."

"Of course, sir, I shall inform Senator Amidala at once that you are here." C-3PO replied cheerfully, "Until then, please make yourself comfortable."

Anakin nodded, sitting down on Padmé's couch. He remembered the last time he had been there, when he and Padmé had spoken of his becoming a knight. He had thought she was the only thing which kept him sane in a time when he was becoming lost, she had comforted him after the incident on Ergon... but now he knew she had created it to start with.

"Anakin?" Padmé's voice came from behind him, he stood turning to face her as he tried to rein in his temper. "What are you doing here?"

His blue eyes narrowed slightly, "I know." he said simply.

She shook her head in bewilderment, "'You know'?" she repeated, "What do you mean 'you know'? What do you know?" her brow eyes widened panic beginning to set in them.

"Ozara." he started, "She told me what happened." he began to advance on her, "Why did you lie to her, Padmé?" he asked, "Why did you tell her I was going to be expelled when you knew I wasn't?"

"Anakin..." Padmé began backing up slightly, "I don't know-"

"Don't lie to me now!" he shouted, "You lied to her... you came between us! I trusted you, I thought you were my friend!"

"I am your friend!" Padmé retorted.

"Then why did you lie to me?! You knew I loved her! You knew she would do anything to keep me out of trouble, even if it meant destroying her own happiness. I went to you when it was over, you comforted me in something which you set up to begin with!" she backed up again as he suddenly stopped short, closing his eyes to try to calm himself.

"Will you let me explain? – "

"What is there to explain?" Anakin interrupted, "You told her that I was being expelled, you drove us apart for three years, all the while pretending that you were the one who really cared! You watched as I became self-destructive, and you knew why it was, yet you said nothing."

"I was trying to help!" Padmé exclaimed, "I was trying to tell her what might happen-"

"No, you told her what _did_ happen – like you would know in any case. Its not like you have access to the Jedi Archives, you can't view any decisions even if it did happen." Anakin replied, his senses picking up a sliver of the Dark Side in the room... he froze, quickly checking in on Ozara. It was the same presence he always felt as they slept, and it unnerved him. She was fine.

"... she shouldn't have said that." Padmé was finishing saying as he snapped back into the present.

"Are you calling her a liar?" Anakin asked dangerously low.

"I'm just saying she may have misunderstood me." Padmé tried to reason.

Anakin laughed cruelly, struggling allowing himself over to the Dark Side as he spoke to her. His temper was beginning to blur his judgment, and if he wasn't careful, something bad would happen. "I saw it Padmé." he said after a moment, much softer than before, betrayal filling his tone. "I saw what you said."

"How could you possibly have seen it? Are you taking her at face-value? She _is_ a Senator's daughter." Padmé tried arguing.

"And _you_ are a _senator._ " Anakin replied, "You forget that we can communicate telepathically, our bond closer than I have ever had with anyone else. She didn't _tell_ me anything... she _showed_ me."

Padmé's jaw dropped, her brown eyes wide in shock. She hadn't expected that answer. "But Anakin-"

"Beside that," Anakin interrupted, "you made yourself clear back on Boz Pity. You are not what I thought you were." She simply stood there as he continued to rant. "What happened to you?" he asked after a few more moments, "When I met you, you were so different. I fell in love with an angel... but the angel was nothing but an illusion." he walked a bit closer, his body towering a foot away from her. "You weren't real to me, Padmé... Ozara is real. You were a dream, someone who I pined after and made up in my head; I knew Zar, I knew the real her in every way. But you-" he stopped short, sighing. "Ah, whats the use?"

Brown eyes followed him as he began to walk away, "Anakin... please... I know I shouldn't ask for your forgiveness but – " her voice sounding so pleading.

"You betrayed me, Padmé." Anakin interrupted, "You nearly destroyed Ozara..." he turned around, his cerulean eyes like ice as they glared at her. "And for that, I cannot forgive you." he headed for the elevator, pressing the button. He just wanted to get 'home'. He just wanted to see Ozara, to just vent everything to her, knowing she would _never_ betray his trust. He needed her to calm him.

"Anakin, I'm sorry." Padmé's voice resounded softly behind him, and he turned to see her standing in the foyer.

He shook his head as he entered the elevator. "I am too." he replied, "Have a good evening, Senator Amidala." the doors closed on him, and the elevator descended.

* * *

Kacia stood in the foyer a moment longer, somewhat in disbelief of what had just happened. If she was to turn Anakin against her father, then having him against her would not work. Yet, she knew that there was now no way of getting him on her side... she could only cause her father to slip, using her manipulative ways to make the old man turn Anakin against him himself.

Yet, she knew there was something she could do. Or rather, _someone_ who she could use to replace Anakin, if he didn't side with her in the end. He may be the Chosen One, but she had heard there was another who could be used. She just needed to get to him.

"Mistress, is something wrong?" C-3PO asked. She turned to the protocol droid, knowing that Anakin would most likely want him back soon. An idea began to formulate in her mind.

"No, 3PO, nothing's wrong." she replied as she headed toward her room. Dormé stood within, her brown eyes looking over to her mistress in worry.

"Is everything alright? I heard some yelling." Dormé said, "What did Knight Skywalker say?"

Padmé looked toward the door, "He was angry about –" she stopped short, "Dormé, I need you to take my place tomorrow."

"Why mistress?" Dormé asked, hiding her suspicions well.

"I'm afraid its a personal matter." Padmé replied.

Dormé nodded. There was something odd about her mistress which she was beginning to notice... Typho was blinded by his love for her, but she was not. There was something odd about Padmé. She only hoped that who she went to would be willing to listen.

* * *

Ozara sat on the chaise, trying to concentrate on the words of her datapad when Anakin walked in. "Hello there." she greeted as he bent down to kiss her. "What's wrong?"

"Am I that obvious?" he asked with a smirk.

She shook her head, "No, but I'm more in tune with you than anyone else. Nadia says its because when a woman loves a man she tends to be more attentive." she replied as he began rubbing his hand over her stomach.

"I went to see Padmé today." he answered, looking into her eyes. She sighed and nodded.

"I thought you would." she replied softly, "Well?"

"She basically called you a liar." he scoffed, "And said she was only trying to help."

"Help with what exactly?" she asked sarcastically, "Making you hers?"

Anakin laughed, kissing her lightly, "Something like that." he replied, "And what do you think I told her?"

"You could just tell me." Ozara said.

"C'mon Zar, just play along." Anakin whined.

"Uh... you told her that she needed to go jump off the roof?" Ozara guessed.

He looked around the room, "Not exactly." he replied as he settled on the couch next to her. "But one thing is for sure. I don't think she'll be meddling in our lives again."

"So you have no intention on telling me? What was the point of that little exercise then?" Ozara asked.

He smiled, "I'll show you, how about that."

"Sounds marvelous." her mind suddenly viewed the situation through Anakin's eyes... but oddly on her wrist. How peculiar. "Hmm... I suppose its nice to know I'm real to you." she mused when the memory was over.

"Very real." Anakin confirmed, "Now, tell me what the droids said about the fact that you are growing at an alarming rate."

"Switch topics much?"

"Wish to think on something a little less angering much." he replied.

She chuckled, "Well, according to your thoughts I comfort you. So why don't you just let me do that?"

"Just being around you is calming." he answered, "What did the droids say?"  
Ozara shrugged, "Everything is fine. Although its too early to tell exactly what's going on, they said that pregnancies differ between women, especially on the first one. Yesenia said she didn't show until the third month, while Nadia showed within the first month when she was pregnant with the twins." she said, "So the droids said to come back in a month."

"Well, as long as there's nothing wrong, I'm happy." Anakin replied, stooping down to the baby's level again. "Nothing's going to happen to you, my little one. Nor your mother. And when you get older, you're going to be just like her... or I'll have nothing to do with you."

"Anakin!" Ozara chided as he laughed, "Don't put unattainable expectations on him!"

"Unattainable huh?" Anakin teased.

"Well, not everyone can be like me." she retorted with a haughty air.

He laughed, picking her up to carry her to the bedroom, "Careful love, you're beginning to sound like me."

She gasped in mock shock, "Heavens above! Our children are doomed if that is the case!" she said melodramatically.

Anakin laughed.

* * *

_He was in a medical facility, that much he could see, the whitewash walls obvious. He looked around, Obi-Wan, Varian and Bail Organa chatting about something which he couldn't really understand. A droid floated in, and they ceased talking to hear him._

_"Well? How is she?" Bail asked._

_"Medically, she is completely healthy. The machines which have kept her alive for the last eight months still completely functional. But for reasons we can't explain, we are losing her." the droid answered._

_Obi-Wan stepped forward, "She's dying?" he asked, his voice cracking slightly._

_Who? Who was dying? Looking past the droid, he could see a woman in white on the operating table. Her brown hair cascaded over the table's edge, her features prominent as her face was in the air. Ozara? No..._

_"We don't know why. She has lost the will to live. No matter what we have tried, her body is rejecting it, fighting it." the droid continued, "We need to operate quickly if we are to save the babies."_

_"Babies?!" Bail exclaimed._

_Babies? Anakin felt like asking the same thing, but no matter what he tried to say, they did not react in any way._

_"She's carrying twins." the droid answered._

_Anakin walked past the droid, trying to comprehend what was going on with his wife._

_"Save them, we must. They are our last hope." he heard Master Yoda say in the distance as he went closer to Ozara._

_"Zar?" he tried to call to her._

_She opened her eyes, the brown irises moving back and forth as she saw something, "Anakin... Anakin... please... don't..."_

_"Zar, I'm right here. What's going on? Why are you dying? You can't die... you can't!" he shouted._

_"Do what you must." Obi-Wan said from the doorway, "If you can save her, please try."_

_"We will." the droid replied as he hovered back into the room. "You might want to stay, she will need someone who she knows to keep her awake._

_Obi-Wan nodded, moving to Ozara's bedside as the droids hovered around her. "Obi-Wan, what happened?" Anakin asked, but his brother did not reply._

_The operation began and Ozara awoke with a cry. "Shh... its okay..." Obi-Wan soothed, "You can't give up Ozara. You have to fight."_

_She winced again as the droid spoke in its language. "It's a boy."_

_"A boy... I was right..." Ozara murmured with a slight smile, "I wonder what Anakin would say about that?" Anakin watched passively as she smiled at the boy in Obi-Wan's arms. "Luke."_

_"Luke?" Obi-Wan repeated for confirmation, she nodded. "Luke Skywalker. Its nice." she tried to move her hand up to the boy's head when she suddenly cried out again and the droid spoke once more._

_"It's a girl."_

_"A girl, Ozara."Obi-Wan said with a smile._

_"A girl." Ozara replied softly, "Well, perhaps we both were right. He said it was a girl..." she trailed off. "Leia."_

_Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile. "Leiana will like that."_

_"I'm sure she will." Ozara replied. "No more right?"_

_Obi-Wan laughed slightly as Anakin looked at Ozara with adoration. "No more." Obi-Wan answered. Anakin looked over at his son and daughter, pride swelling. Two children. A son and daughter. He wanted to kiss his wife._

_"You have twins, Ozara... you have to hang on, for them." Obi-Wan pleaded. "Save your energy, you can make it."_

_"I can't, Obi-Wan..." Ozara cried despairingly. "I can't... Obi-Wan... listen to me... there is good in him. Anakin is not fully gone... I know there is... still..." she let out her last breath, her body going still._

_Anakin's heart broke in two, "No." he said softly, at first as his brain tried to comprehend what was going on. "Ozara... Ozara come back. You can't leave me... you promised you'd never leave me..." he tried to hold her, but his arms found no purchase. Obi-Wan's eyes filled with tears as he held the Skywalker children. Anakin looked down at his wife in despair, willing her back to life, but it was of no use. She was gone._

_Black began to fill his vision, as something pulled him away from her. He fought, but to no avail, the darkess was overtaking him._

_"NOOO! OZARA!"_

* * *

_"_ ANAKIN!" Ozara shouted loudly as Anakin finally awoke and bolted upright in bed, his breathing heavy and labored as he quickly looked her over for any sign of injury. He wrapped his arms around her, holding on tightly as if she would disappear as he buried his head in her chest, looking for comfort. "Anakin, its alright, I'm here."

His arms tightened around her, "You were dead... you died, Zar. You were gone. I tried to hold you, to bring you back... it was too late." he blubbered, tears rolling down his cheeks. "It was so real."

"Shhh... I'm right here, Anakin." she comforted as she stroked his hair. "I'm right here, I'm not dead, its alright."

"You gave birth to twins... I don't know why but I wasn't there – I mean, I was, but I wasn't. Like I could see everything and do nothing. I couldn't save you, Zar, I couldn't save you." he cried, "It was like with my mother all over again." Ozara was silent. "Was it just a dream? Zar?" He looked up at her face, "Tell me it was a dream."

She looked down at him, "Knowing your record with dreams Anakin... to tell you that it was nothing but a dream would be a lie." she answered truthfully, "I want to comfort you, but you and I both know that this is probably more serious than we had originally considered... unless there's something you're not telling me."

He laid his head back down, "I killed you, Zar." he said softly, "It was me... it was my fault."

"This dream, or another?"

"Another. But they were one... that I know." he replied.

She was silent for a moment, "When did you dream this?" she asked quietly as his breathing began to even.

"The night I decided to return to you on Ergon." the answer was as he remembered the dream. His brow furrowed, "You were pregnant..." he ran his hand over where his child lay.

"Anakin... maybe you're being warned. Like you were about your mother, perhaps you-"

"No." he stopped her, "Nothing is going to happen to you. I'll find a way."

"You can't stop fate."

He turned his head up to her once more, "I'll not let this one become real, Zar. I can't lose you..."

"I know, Anakin, I know." she replied softly, "You're not going to lose me, you have to stop thinking you will." he sighed. 'I love you.' she sent telepathically.

He nodded, 'I love you too.'

* * *

Obi-Wan's ship approached the coordinates which he had been informed, and the light of the stars faded to show him the planet below. He sighed, wondering what may have happened in his life if Qui-Gon and he had never gone to Geonosis... would Anakin have been the way he turned out? Or would he have followed his foolish love for Senator Amidala? – he was glad they went to Geonosis, Ozara was much more tolerable.

R6 beeped sequentially, "Where? Oh, alright I suppose." Obi-Wan said, "Wait... what is that?"

Off in the distance, over the atmosphere of the planet was a partially constructed object.

"What do you mean 'Its not something in the system'? Do you mean to say that this object is not something which we – wait, wait, hold on." a droid fighter began shooting at him. R6 squealed as a translation appeared on Obi-Wan's screen. "Yes, yes, send the information to the Temple. They should be informed of what is up here... its very possible she'll be aboard it. I only hope that is the case, end these shenanigans once and for all."

* * *

Qui-Gon looked over the image which was transmitted from Obi-Wan over the atmosphere of Geonosis. "It appears to be somewhat spherical, though its a bit confusing of just what it might be." Obi-Wan's voice transmitted, the holoimage focused more on the object than the pilot.

"Is there a way you can get closer?" Master Windu said from beside Qui-Gon.

"I'm not sure I wish to, Master. Its not something which I would relish, I think." Obi-Wan quipped, "Hold on a moment." he blasted one of the droids from the airspace. 'Whatever it is, it is being protected by federation ships. I think we can narrow it down."

"Do you think Kacia is onboard that thing?" Qui-Gon asked.

"I don't feel anything, sir, which would indicate the Dark Side being here. But I'll get inside and find out for sure." the communication crackled a moment before it died completely.

Anakin, who stood nearby, was immediately worried. He looked over at Qui-Gon, noting the same look upon his master's face.

"Anakin, inform the Chancellor of this new development." Windu said, "As his diplomat, it is your responsibility to inform him."

"Yes, Master." Anakin replied bowing out of the room.

"What do you sense, Master Windu?" Qui-Gon asked once Anakin was out of the room, "Is this something we truly need to be concerned of?"

Windu smirked, "Considering this thing is the size of a moon, and is over the planet of Geonosis, Master Jinn... yes, I would say that this is something which we truly need to be concerned of."

* * *

"Chancellor." Anakin greeted the old man in his quarters, "We just received word from Master Kenobi, there is something which you should be informed of." he pulled out the datapad which the information had been transferred to.

Sidious hid his shock. "What is this?"

"We aren't sure, Your Excellency, but it is very possible that it is dangerous." Anakin replied.

"It must be some contraption created by the Separatists. I only wonder what its function is?'

"We don't know yet. Obi-Wan is going to try to get inside, see if there is anything we need to know." Anakin said.

"If that is the case, then let us hope that Master Kenobi is up to the challenge. This doesn't look like something which would easily be destroyed." Palpatine replied as he looked over his creation. He wondered who had informed the Jedi of his little star. "Though I'm surprised you aren't out there with him, I'm sure he'd need your help."

Anakin nodded, "Well, considering my padawan is much younger, it is something which must be considered carefully." he replied, "Though personally I wish I were there. Obi-Wan can never take good care of himself."

"Does he not have a group of clones with him?"

"He does, but its not the same." Anakin answered, though he wondered why he would want to leave Ozara at this time. She obviously needed him, especially if something was going to happen. However that did not stop his feelings.

"It is upsetting to me to see that the Council doesn't seem to fully appreciate your talents, Anakin. They weren't going to make you a Master, and only did so because a padawan was provided. They would have held you back." Palpatine said. "They don't trust you, Anakin. They see your future. They know your power will be too strong to control." he said as he stood from his chair, placing his hand on Anakin's shoulder. "Anakin, you must break through the fog of lies the Jedi have created around you."

"Lies?"

"Yes, they are keeping things from you which could be very helpful in making yourself more powerful. Let me help you to know the subtleties of the Force." he said as they began to go down the hallway.

"How do you know the ways of the Force?" Anakin asked, beginning to wonder if Ozara's constant distrust in the Chancellor was warranted.

"My mentor taught me everything about the Force... even the nature of the dark side." Palpatine replied with slight glee.

Anakin stopped, stepping in front of the Chancellor. "You know the dark side?"

"Anakin, if one is to understand the great mystery, one must study all its aspects, not just the dogmatic, narrow view of the Jedi. If you wish to become a complete and wise leader, you must embrace a _larger_ view of the Force. You must be careful of the Jedi, Anakin." he paused, "They fear you. In time they will destroy you. Let me train you."

"Train me?" Anakin repeated, "I won't be a pawn in your political game. The Jedi are my family."

"They only pretend Anakin, they do not mean what they say. Only through me can you achieve a power greater than any Jedi. Learn to know the dark side of the Force, Anakin, and you will be able to save your Ozara... from certain death." Palpatine replied.

Anakin froze, "What did you say?" he half-whispered, he couldn't believe his ears.

"Use my knowledge, I beg you." Palpatine said. "And you will have her with you for the rest of your lives, your children will grow up with their mother instead of as orphans."

The blue blade of Anakin saber sprang to life. "You're the Sith Lord!" he exclaimed.

"I know what has been troubling you, Anakin. Listen to me. Don't continue to be a pawn of the Jedi Council! Ever since I've known you, you've been searching for a life greater than that of an ordinary Jedi a life of significance, of conscience." Palpatine said, "You've been questioning the rules of the Jedi ever since you realized the existence of love. Were you to follow them, you would not have Ozara now, would you?"

"You're wrong." Anakin stated.

"Am I wrong?" Palpatine asked, "Am I wrong that you are worried of what may happen if the Jedi find out that you are married, and your wife pregnant?"

Anakins temper flared.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"I would certainly like to!" Anakin growled lowly.

"I know you would." Palpatine whispered, "I can feel your anger. It gives you focus, makes you stronger."

Anakins chastised himself, he had allowed his anger to go too far, with a sigh he withdrew his saber. "I am going to turn you over to the Jedi Council." he finally said.

"Of course you should. But you're not sure of their intentions, are you? What if I am right and they are plotting to take over the Republic?" Palpatine asked.

"I will quickly discover the truth of all this." Anakin retorted.

"You have great wisdom, Anakin. Know the power of the dark side. The power to save Ozara from a fate which you have forseen."

"What do you know about what I have seen?" Anakin asked.

Palpatine smiled, "Kacia told me."

Anakin appraised the Chancellor a moment, his senses in the Force recognizing Palpatine's signature. His eyes widened then narrowed, "It was you!" he spat, "You were the one in our room!"

"I was trying to protect you, Anakin." Palpatine tried to say.

"If you ever harm her, in any way. I swear to you, I will kill you myself!" Anakin hissed.

"I have no doubt of it." Palpatine replied flippantly, turning around to head back into his office. "I am not going anywhere. You have time to decide my fate. Perhaps you'll reconsider and help me rule the galaxy for the good of all?" he offered as he sat down.

Anakin stared at him for a moment, complete disbelief permeating his look. He couldn't believe that the very people who he had trusted all along had betrayed him so heinously. First Padme, and now the Chancellor. Was there anyone he could trust?

The Chancellor watched as Anakin stormed out a few seconds later with a smile on his face.

The last piece was in place...


	74. Chapter 74

"Alright Cody," Obi-Wan's voice crackled over the communication system. "I'm going to try to get inside, I want your squad to cover me."

"Of course, General." the Clone replied, "General, fighters on your three."

"I see them, thank you, Cody." Obi-Wan thanked, quickly spinning out of the fire of the droids on his tail. "Apparently this little construction project is much more than I originally hypothesized. They're trying to defend it, that must mean that this is important. I'm going to go in now, I'll see you when I get out."

"Be careful, General." Cody replied, "If I were a Jedi, I'd say 'may the Force be with you'."  
Obi-Wan laughed, "Thank you Cody. May the Force be with you." he said, flipping his fighter over to fire at the shields surrounding the growing sphere. He wished Anakin were there, it would have been nice to to have a solo mission for once, as he was sure it wasn't going to be easy. He never really liked reconnaissance, too much danger involved. At least you didn't have to worry about getting caught in regular battle.

The hangar bay of the spherical object was relatively empty, with only a few droids meandering around. Obi-Wan jumped out of his fighter, quickly dispatching the small group that was meant to guard the bay. It was easy, but he supposed that whoever was building this had not considered someone breaking in... from the outside it didn't look like much.

"R6, send word to Cody. Tell him I'm inside, and to wait for me on Geonosis. Tell him that if I'm not back within the hour, to send word to the Council." Obi-Wan instructed, walking toward a hallway of the structure. R6 beeped, immediately transmitting the message to the group outside. "And get me a blueprint of this facility, I'll leave my transmitter on."

Using the Force, Obi-Wan wandered the halls, looking for anything which would give him a clue to the uses of the structure. His transmitter beeped, and pulling it out, he saw the hologram image from R6. Noting where the holoroom was from his location, he went down the corridor to the right.

Finding the room, he used the Force to convince its occupants that they were needed elsewhere, and sent them down a different hallway. Where they would go, he wasn't sure, but he needed to get into the room. Looking around to make sure he wasn't followed, he slipped inside, careful to shut the door after him.

In the middle of the room, a holographic table stood, the image of the completed structure hovering over the surface. Obi-Wan raised his eyebrow, wondering just who would come up with such a thing. The specifics of the structure listed on the side, the modifications which had been made a few weeks previous shown.

"Laser?" Obi-Wan muttered to himself as he read the various parts of the moon-like object. "A weapon. One which could destroy entire systems. Named: Death Star. Oh, this is marvelous." pressing on one of the controls, he tried to get the blueprint of the object. The Jedi Council would want this, and it didn't particularly matter that he was taking an object of the enemy's... what more than to destroy exactly what they would be needing to complete building.

Collecting the spherical miniature of the object, wherein all the specifications were contained, he made to leave the room when a holo appeared on the table.

 _"Have all the arrangements been made?"_ a feminine voice asked the reciever.

 _"Yes, Milady. Are you sure this is what Master Sidious would want?"_ the commander of the Death Star replied.

 _"You dare to question me?"_ the woman replied. Obi-Wan got a little closer, looking at the face. _"His Lordship is perfectly clear in his instructions. Our time is soon, within only a few days perhaps. You must be prepared for the beginning of the Empire."_

 _"Of course, Milady, forgive me for my presumptions."_ the commander received. _"But will not the Jedi soon find out of our little project? Surely they are not all in the dark."_

The image smiled, _"Of course, Tarkin. I do believe you are the only one who can complete this command. Do not fail us."_ she said. _"The Jedi Order will soon crumble, as our Master has already put the pieces in place. Will will not have to deal with them much longer. The New Empire has no need of such... pretentious do-gooders."_

 _"What of our friends on Mustafar?"_ Tarkin asked.

Kacia chuckled, _"Do not worry about them. They shall be taken care of in due time."_

Obi-Wan looked a little closer, changing one of the dials on the hologram. The face of the woman was in shadow, but there was no question of who she was. Changing the brightness one more, his eyes widened.

The Council had to be informed immediately. He only hoped it wasn't too late.

* * *

Anakin considered going down to see Ozara before he went to the Jedi Temple, to tell her she had been right all along – but decided not to. If the Chancellor was truly a Sith Lord, like Anakin supposed, then the Council would want to know immediately. Getting in his speeder, he went to the Temple, immediately seeking out the Masters.

"Master Skywalker!" a voice called to him, he spun to find Kayden standing there. "I have to speak with you."

"Not now, Ryder. I have something urgent to tell Master Windu." Anakin brushed him off, his long legs carrying him forward at a rather quick pace. Kayden had to jog to keep up with him.

"But its very important." the boy replied, "Master Antara told me to talk to you yesterday, but I couldn't ever catch up with you."  
Anakin scoffed, "That could be because you got in a fight with Padawan Meesa." he said, "Obviously it wasn't as important as you thought."

Kayden rolled his eyes, "C'mon, he hit me first!"

"I don't have the time for this, Ryder. Say what you want, or talk to me later." Anakin snapped, noticing that a group of Masters was heading for the hangar bay. He swore in Huttese, he had just come from the hangar bay, only to find the Masters going where he left. "Master Windu!" he shouted, breaking into a run to catch up with the Masters, leaving Kayden behind. "I need to talk to you."

"What is it, Skywalker?" Windu asked, "We are in a hurry. We have just received word that Obi-Wan has gotten into the structure over Geonosis. It seems to be some kind of a weapon, and he found evidence which may lead to the location of both Kacia Flure and the Separatist leaders. His communication cut out before he could tell us where to find Kacia, but there is no doubt he'll give it to us soon."

"So the war is about to be over." Anakin mused, noticing that Kayden had decided to hang back, waiting for Anakin to finish his little conversation. In other words, he was just staring at Anakin, and being annoying.

"Yes. We are on our way to make sure the Chancellor returns emergency powers back to the Senate." Windu replied.

"He won't give up his power." Anakin said with a sigh, "I've just learned a terrible truth. I think Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith Lord." he saw Kayden straighten up, his brown eyes widening.

Windu froze, turning on Anakin in disbelief. "A Sith Lord?"

"Yes. The one we have been looking for." Anakin replied.

"How do you know this?" the other master asked, his companions watching the interaction with obvious interest as well.

Anakin looked over as Kayden began walking out of the hangar, slowly but surely. "He knows the ways of the Force. He has been trained to use the dark side." he answered Windu.

"Are you sure?" Windu asked, surprise still evident in his tone.

"Without a doubt, Master." Anakin replied.

"Then our worst fears have been realized." Mace remarked, "We must move quickly if the Jedi Order is to survive."

"Master, the Chancellor is very powerful. I think you may need my help if you are going to arrest him." Anakin tried to say, wondering why Kayden had suddenly disappeared from the room. He was suspicious to say the least.

"For your own good, stay out of this affair. I sense a great deal of confusion in you, young Skywalker. There is much fear that clouds your judgment." Windu replied, "If what you told me is true, you will have gained my trust, but for now remain here. Wait for us in the Council Chamber until we return. Master Jinn is currently with Senator Peregrine, inform him of where we have gone when he returns."

Anakin sighed, "Yes, Master." he said as Windu got in his transport with the other masters, the craft lifting in the air and taking off. He would obey the master, but his heart and his mind were not at ease. He wished that he could somehow contact Ozara at that moment, but did not wish to worry her – and to tell her that the Chancellor was a sith would definitely worry her.

But now, he was curious as to what Kayden had to say. Using the Force, he located the boy, finding him near one of the speeders. "What is it you wanted to tell me?" he asked, but Kayden just looked at him.

"I sensed something." he said quietly, "Yesterday morning, no one else sensed it."

Anakin's attention was caught. "What kind of sensing?"

"Foreboding. Like something bad was about to happen. Something which could change our universe as we know it." Kayden answered.

"I know... someone I know told me the same." Anakin replied.

"Is she Force-sensitive?" Kayden asked, earning a raised eyebrow from Anakin.

"How did you know it was a 'she'?" he asked.

The Padawan looked everywhere but the Master, "If I told you, you probably would be mad." Kayden said with a nervous chuckle.

Blue eyes rolled upwards, "I assure you, I wouldn't care. What is it, Ryder?" Anakin asked as he sat beside the boy.

"I know what it is you've dreamed about." he said softly.

Anakin scoffed, "What? How is that possible?" he asked, "Have you been spying on my dreams or something?" he laughed lightly.

Kayden smiled ruefully, "Something like that. But you're right... she's in danger, I've sensed it." his brown eyes watched as Anakin suddenly stiffened, his head turning in his direction as anger blazed in his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" he asked lowly, as if daring the boy to even answer.

"Ozara... he wants her dead." before he finished his statement, Anakin had picked him up.

"How do you know?" he asked, "How do you, a simple little padawan who always tends to get himself in trouble, know that which only a few do?"

Kayden struggled for a moment before pushing Anakin against the wall using the Force. "I don't know!" he shouted, "But your dreams are mine. I know what it is you saw, because I saw it along with you. You fear her death, but you blame yourself _for_ her death in your dreams."

Anakin froze. "You know nothing." he spat, stomping out of the hangar bay. He would wait in the Council Chambers, as he had been instructed. But he couldn't help but feel it was an unfair arrangement.

Kayden watched him go, not really knowing how to get through to Anakin what it was he really saw. Looking at the speeder which he leant against, he began to form an idea in his head. Anakin may not listen to him, but _she_ might.

* * *

The underbelly of Coruscant was one of – if not _the_ – seediest places in the Core Worlds. The criminals who gathered there to escape justice, lingering to find their next victims. Of course, there is no honor among thieves, so it was something to be expected. If you were anyone who was from the top, it would be strange to see you there.

How Skandar Solo found himself there was a mystery, as only a few of the underbelly crowd knew of the Solo heir. He walked with a purposeful step as he went into one of the cantinas. Quite a few glanced his way in curiosity as they watched him look around, his brown eyes finally settling on the person he came to meet. Moving toward the person, the crowd lost its interest in him.

"Thought you wouldn't be coming." the man which Skandar sought said, sipping the last of his drink.

"You said you had information about a friend of mine." Skandar replied, "Spill it Coran."  
Coran looked up at the Corellian, "Aren't you going to buy me a drink first?" he asked.

Skandar sighed in frustration, motioning to the nearby droid to get his companion a drink. The order was filled and Skandar took a seat, looking around the seedy building, wishing the meeting were over; he just wanted to get back to Idriya. "Alright, Coran, you've had your drink."

Coran chuckled, "No, first you and I make a deal." he said.

"What?" Skandar asked.

"You Solos are quite influential in Corellia. You make a deal that I can return to Corellia, and I'll tell you all you want to know." Coran bargained.

Skandar shook his head, "If the information is helpful to me, you get what you want. If not, forget it."  
Coran laughed, "You have gall, little Solo boy." Skandar stood up, ready to leave. "Alright, alright, don't go getting so upset."  
"You have yet to say anything useful to me." Skandar replied.

"There is word on the street, they're searching for an assassin who's willing to face the wrath of a certain Jedi Hothead." Coran informed. "You know the one, he's known as the Hero of the Republic."

"Anakin Skywalker." Skandar spat, "Who is looking for an assassin?" Skandar pushed.

"The woman in black. Garbler, can't hear her voice very well."

"Kacia Flure." Skandar supplied.

Coran nodded, "She's looking for someone to.. get rid of that Peregrine girl."  
Skandar's eyes finally snapped to Coran's. "Which one?" he asked.

"The one who decided you weren't worth her time." Coran answered.

Ozara. Skandar could, yet couldn't, believe his ears. Yet, Coran had never told him lies when it came to his espionage before, "Are you sure?"

"Have you ever known me to _not_ be sure?" Coran asked in turn, "Watch out for that pretty girl of yours, Solo. She looks too much like the one they're trying to get rid of."

"Why does she want Ozara dead?" Skandar asked.

Coran shrugged, "I don't know. She didn't say."

"Could you spot the woman if you ever saw her again?" Coran shook his head.

"She wore a mask... though her eyes I might be able to spot. Big, brown, closely set together. She was short, real short. When she spoke, she was eloquent, like some kind of a politician. She actually had the nerve to argue with one of us."

Skandar took each piece of information and stored it in his mind. "Who took the job?" he asked.

Coran leaned forward, "A kid. Real young, probably only in his early teens. Called himself Boba. Said that he was doing it for retribution." he said.

"Do you know how he's going to try to kill her?" Skandar asked his last question.

Coran looked around, "Transport. That's all I know."

The Solo heir nodded, standing up. "Thank you, I will do my best to make sure you are allowed back on Corellia. But I swear, if you ever betray us again I'll do my best to destroy you." he said.

A toothy grin appeared on Coran's face, the missing teeth making Skandar wince a bit. "Well then, I suppose I'll be forever grateful." he said.

Skandar nodded, walking out of the building and making his way to his speeder. She needed to be warned.

* * *

Ozara could feel something was wrong, her connection with Anakin throbbing with an unknown turmoil. Moving away from her work, the current report for Senator Organa sitting upon her desk, she looked toward the Jedi Temple in a mixture of curiosity and concern. Whatever Anakin was going through she only could hope he would confide in her, although she knew – from a certain point of view – it had to do with her.

"What is wrong Anakin?" she whispered, "Why are you in distress?" she tried to reach him mentally, but found she was unable to.

"Ozara?" Bail asked as he came in and saw her looking so worried, "Are you alright?"

She nodded in resignation, moving back to her desk.

She could only wait, and count on Anakin to make the right decision in whatever the matter was.

* * *

Across the city, Anakin sat in the Council Chambers, his inner thoughts far too prominent. He wondered if he had done the right thing, possibly sending the Chancellor to his death as a traitor... perhaps sending Ozara to hers.

'You do know, don't you, if the Jedi destroy me, any chance of saving her will be lost.' the Chancellor's voice echoed in his mind, reminding him of what he had said earlier. 'You cannot do it on your own.' the Chancellor continued to say.

He could hear Ozara's voice in his head, the feelings which he had felt every time he thought she was going to die. Their declaration of love on Geonosis ran through his mind, as well as when he finally convinced her to marry him. Each moment he had taken for granted suddenly became that much more precious. His dreams once more surfaced, the sounds of her screams, and the utter helplessness he felt each time. Could he really lose her? Could he let her die?

"I can't do this..." he said aloud. "I can't let her die!" his mind was made up.

Running out of the Council Chambers, he rushed to the hangar bay, hoping he wasn't too late.

* * *

The four Jedi masters arrived at the Senate buildings, mentally preparing themselves as they made their way to the Chancellor's chambers. Mace Windu wondered at how it was that no one had sensed the Chancellor for what he was, and feared that it may be too late for the Senate. Yet, he had to do it, senate or not.

Entering the lobby, Mace and Kit extended their hands, throwing the two guards and Palpatine's aide Dar Wac into the wall causing unconsciousness. Walking further, they went into the Chancellor's office.

"Master Windu. I take it Master Kenobi has found out what the object in Geonosis' orbit is? I must say, you're here sooner than expected." Palpatine greeted.

"In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic," Mace began, taking his saber off his belt "you are under arrest, Chancellor." he ignited his lightsaber, the other Jedi following suit as four sabers sounded to life.

"Are you threatening me, Master Jedi?" Palpatine asked. "You are not in the place to make such a declaration."

"The Senate will decide your fate." Windu replied.

"I am the Senate!" Palpatine snarled.

"Not yet!" Mace retorted.

Palpatine stood, using the Force to summon his lightsaber from his sleeve. "It's treason, then." he said, throwing himself forward with the Force.

* * *

As Qui-Gon left Tristan's office, he could feel a tremor in the Force coming in the opposite direction. He moved faster as he sensed the Dark Side coming from the direction of the Chancellor's office, his lightsaber in his hand as he prepared for the worst.

Upon entering the lobby he noticed the three men who guarded the Chancellor's office unconscious on the floor, the sounds of lightsabers clashing coming from the office directly. He followed the sound, arriving just to see Mace Windu being thrown across the room via the Force, the Chancellor running toward him ready to slice him through with his scarlet lightsaber.

Qui-Gon froze momentarily, completely in shock that the Chancellor was a Sith – but quickly recovered as Mace blocked the blow from the other man. Igniting his own lightsaber, he diverted the Chancellor's attention.

Palpatine cackled, "Ah, so the noble Master Qui-Gon joins us. How marvelous." he taunted, "My apprentices may have failed in finishing you off, but I will not be as foolish."

"You think too highly of yourself, Chancellor, if you think that I will easily be defeated." Qui-Gon replied as Mace came to stand beside him.

"You are outnumbered, Chancellor, you might as well give up." Mace said, but Palpatine only cackled louder.

"Not when my apprentice arrives." the Palpatine replied, "You are both fools."

Wasting no more words, the trio of masters once more engaged in their fight.

* * *

Anakin's speeder landed, the young Jedi jumping out and running down the corridor which led to the Chancellor's office. Like Qui-Gon, he sensed the presence of the Dark Side, but this time he knew what it was. On the one hand, it made him angry to find out that his 'friend' had betrayed him; on the other hand, the question was was he doing the right thing? He had felt Palpatine's wish to kill Ozara before, but now it seemed he only wanted to help. Which was truth? He didn't know anymore.

Entering the lobby, he slowed his steps, trying to calm himself as he entered the Chancellor's office.

The sight which greeted him was surprising, and yet not.

"You are under arrest, My Lord." Mace Windu said, his violet lightsaber pointed at the Chancellor's neck as Qui-Gon stood nearby, ready to assist if need be.

"Anakin! I told you it would come to this. I was right. The Jedi are taking over!" Palpatine said to the young man.

"Anakin, don't listen to him. He's a sith." Qui-Gon said.

Anakin looked at his master, "I know. I told Master Windu."

"You old fool." Mace said to the Chancellor, "The oppression of the Sith will never return. Your plot to regain control of the Republic is over. You have lost."

Palpatine narrowed his eyes, "No. No! No! You will die!" he shouted, extending his hands toward Mace, sith-lightening shooting out of his fingertips with such intensity that it forced Mace to take a few steps back.

Qui-Gon moved forward, but Palpatine shot him back with a wave of his hand, sending him careening into a wall, little seizures racking through his body.

"Qui-Gon!"Anakin shouted, running to his Master. He was torn, unsure of what to do as he watched the scene unfold before him

"He is a traitor Anakin!" Palpatine shouted over the sounds of the crackling lightening.

"He's the traitor. Stop him!" Mace shouted back, looking over at Qui-Gon for a moment, noticing the other Jedi was having a problem getting up.

"Come to your senses, boy." Palpatine replied, "The Jedi are in revolt. They will betray you, just as they betrayed me."

Anakin looked between Mace and the Chancellor, then down to an unmoving Qui-Gon.

"You are not one of them, Anakin. Don't let him kill me." Palpatine pleaded. "I am your pathway to power. I have the power to save the one you love. You must choose. You must stop him."

Ozara. His only thought, the only reason he had come here at all. He couldn't lose her. He wouldn't.

"Don't listen to him, Anakin!" Mace shouted.

"He's lying, Anakin." Qui-Gon managed to whisper. "Don't give in."

The lightening bolts which left the Chancellor's hands began to rebound off of Mace's lightsaber as the Jedi moved closer. His face twisted, distorting itself to a point of be unrecognizable. His eyes turned yellow, malice and evil leaving them as he began to whimper. "I can't... I give up. Help me. I am weak... I am too weak. Don't kill me. I give up. I'm dying. I can't hold on any longer." he ceased his assault on Mace, leaning heavily against the windowsill.

"You Sith disease. I am going to end this once and for all." Mace declared, his saber once more pointed toward the Chancellor.

"You can't kill him, Master. He must stand trial." Anakin called.

"No Anakin." Qui-Gon whispered, but his voice was unheard by his apprentice.

"He has too much control of the Senate and the Courts. He is too dangerous to be kept alive." Mace replied to the younger man.

"I'm too weak. Please, don't kill me." Palpatine played, watching Anakin with glee.

Anakin shook his head, "It is not the Jedi way..." he said, remembering Count Dooku's 'trial' only a few months previous. His guilt plagued him. Mace raised his saber. "He must live..."

"Please don't, please don't..." Palpatine pleaded.

"I need him!" Anakin tried.

"Anakin don't be deceived." Qui-Gon finally managed to say, causing all eyes to turn to him. "He cannot save Ozara, he doesn't have that power."

"What are you talking about?" Mace asked, completely in the dark.

Qui-Gon stood, moving closer. "He wants the opposite Anakin. He wants her dead."

"I can save her, Anakin." Palpatine said, "The Dark Side is the doorway to many possibilities. Your natural powers would enable you to expand your knowledge."

"I should have known you were filling his head with lies all this time!" Qui-Gon shouted in irritation with himself.

"Anakin, I can help you." Palpatine said. "Just join me. I promise we can save her, together."

A switch turned on in Anakin's mind.

* * *

 

_"Anakin, you must promise me something."_

_"Me? Promise? You have faith Mrs. Skywalker."_

_"I mean it Anakin, I want you to promise you won't let anything sway you from the Order if something happens to me."_

_"Nothing is going to happen to you."_

_"I know that Anakin, I'm just saying-"_

_"No! Don't even say it! I will not even entertain that thought."_

_She moved toward him, wrapping her arms around his torso. "I love you, Anakin, never forget that, but please promise me this."_

_"Zara..."_

_"Please."_

* * *

 

_"I promise."_

His mind returned to the present.

"Anakin, would she want this?" Qui-Gon asked, his mental link allowing him to have an idea of what Anakin was thinking. "This won't help her."

Anakin looked between his master and the Chancellor, completely unsure of what to do.


	75. Chapter 75

The moments passed slowly as the three masters watched Anakin in trepidation. He didn't know which way to decide, his heart and mind in combat with one another. In his heart, he could only see what would happen if Ozara died, and wanted to only save her. His mind contested that he could not betray the Order. Ozara wouldn't want it... but this was a very special reason. If it meant she could be saved then he would have to do it; even if she never forgave him, at least she'd be alive. Then again, he wasn't sure how he'd cope with that.

Mace however was beginning to feel Palpatine's power growing, and sensed that he would attack soon. He couldn't wait on Anakin any longer, he had to move now. Raising his lightsaber, he brought the younger Jedi's attention to himself once more, "Wait!" Anakin shouted, but it was too late, Mace's lightsaber was coming down on the Chancellor.

"Anakin! No!" Qui-Gon shouted, hoping to reach Anakin's mind before he acted.

"NO!" Anakin's saber moved faster than he was even aware, and in a moment, Mace's arm had been cut off. The Master screamed in pain, looking at Anakin in disbelief.

The Chancellor grinned maliciously, his sudden 'weakness' forgotten as his hands once more extended toward the Korunian master. "Power! Unlimited power!" the Chancellor cawed, electrocuting Mace with a newfound ferocity. Qui-Gon ran to Mace's aid just as the Master began to fall out the window. Latching onto Windu's arm, he found himself falling as well.

"Qui-Gon!" Anakin's voice screamed from above as he began descending, using the Force to slow their freefall of twenty stories. He could only hope that Zhane had heard his distressed mental call, and was on his way.

He couldn't believe the situation. He could only hope, as he tried to keep Mace's body from smashing on the pavement below, that Anakin would somehow find his way out of the situation which he had gotten himself into. In the meantime, he had no other choice but to assist Mace, and try to warn the Council before it was too late.

He didn't have to wait long as Zhane's speeder appeared out of nowhere, young Padawan Ryder accompanying him. "Move to the left!" Zhane told Kayden as they were about to reach the ground, the other padawan moved the speeder so as to catch the falling masters in the back seat.

"Good job, Zhane." Qui-Gon praised, wondering briefly how Anakin could have gone from a similar place as the boy to what he was going through now. "Kayden, go to the Temple immediately."

"What happened, Master?" Zhane asked as he helped his Master adjust Mace in the back seat. The Korunian master would live, he would only need a bionic arm now.

Qui-Gon looked at Killian in sorrow. "Bad things, Zhane... sad things."

* * *

"What have I done?" Anakin asked himself in horror as he watched Palpatine rise from his place on the smashed window's sill. He had just watched Qui-Gon fall along with Master Windu, the whole thing all because he couldn't decide. Palpatine grinned madly, his golden eyes glowing eerily. Anakin stepped backwards until he found a seat, unable to comprehend what he had just done. He had just killed two Jedi masters, one of which was his own.

"You are fulfilling your destiny, Anakin." Palpatine said, his face contorted so hideously that Anakin winced in disgust. "Become my apprentice. Learn to use the dark side of the Force."

"I can't... I..." Anakin stammered, "I am a Jedi."

"The Jedi have turned on you Anakin. Mace Windu knew about your fear for Ozara's life, do you honestly think he would have left the matter alone until he found out you were married? He would have expelled you as soon as he returned to the Temple." Palpatine told him.

"Qui-Gon..."

"Lied to you, Anakin. For years he knew the truth of Ozara's situation with the Solo boy. He never told you... neither did he tell you about Padmé's betrayal. He knew, Anakin, and he never told you." he said, "What kind of a mentor is that?"

Anakin sighed, his anger beginning to grow at the mention of both Padmé's betrayal and Qui-Gon's secrets. "I will do whatever you ask." he finally said, "Just help me save Ozara's life. I can't live without her. I won't let her die. I want the power to stop death."

"To cheat death is a power only one has achieved, but he taught me everything he knew. Together we can save her, Anakin." Palpatine said, lying through his teeth. There was only one thing Plageius never taught him – how to cheat death. But it did not matter, the girl was of little consequence to him, and would soon be out of the way.

A power Anakin couldn't explain forced him to his knees before the Sith lord,"I pledge myself to your teachings." he said emotionless.

Palpatine closed his eyes, half in disbelief that he had actually gotten the boy to so easily submit to him. "Good. Good. The Force is strong with you. A powerful Sith you will become. Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth... Vader." he said.

Anakin could felt horrible, he had fought against this man unknowingly for so long... and now he was joining him. "Thank you... master."  
"Rise, Lord Vader." Palpatine said. Anakin did as ordered as the politician moved to his desk, pulling a cloak over his shoulders, and placing the hood over his head, hiding his malformed face.

As for Anakin, he could only think of Ozara, and that this was for her – yet, he felt pain at betraying her. She would never forgive him now, would she? He loved her, but to lose her because of his attempt to protect her would be just as bad as losing her to death. Yet, he rationalized to himself that he was trying to save her.

* * *

Across the galaxy, several Jedi Masters could feel a disturbance in the Force. The sense of bad things flowing throughout, as if the Force was crying out in great sorrow. Master Yoda winced, holding his head. Whatever had happened, he couldn't help but feel that it was terrible.

* * *

Ozara's eyes snapped open from her sleep, a pain she couldn't explain spreading through her chest. Utter and complete agony, such as she had never experienced before. The children within her seemed to be uneasy, and she felt as if she would cry. She didn't know why she felt so strongly, but she did; standing up, she tried to calm her heavily-beating heart.

"Ozara?" Camilla's voice broke through her thoughts. "What is wrong?" the girl knelt next to her, concern furrowing her brow. Something was off, she could feel it.

"I – I don't know." she stammered, "I'm – no, not me. Anakin. Anakin is in pain." she moaned, "Cammie, go find Leiana, I need her."

Camilla nodded, getting up and rushing out of the room. Ozara just tried to connect with Anakin, but found a thick wall between his mind and hers... 'Anakin' she tried, 'Where are you?'

* * *

"Because the Council did not trust you, my young apprentice, I believe you are the only Jedi with no knowledge of this plot. When the Jedi learn what has transpired here, they will kill us, along with all the Senators." Palpatine, now Sidious, proclaimed.

Anakin shook his head, "The Jedi would not do that. They are the protectors of the Republic, surely-"

"You have been deceived, Anakin." Sidious interrupted, "The Jedi view the Senate as a threat to their power." he said, "Every single Jedi, including your friend Obi-Wan Kenobi, is now an enemy of the Republic. You understand that, don't you?"

Pain flared in Anakin's chest at the mention of his brother, "Surely Obi-Wan is not a traitor! He is a hero of the Republic."

"Well, perhaps you are right." Sidious backtracked, "It is possible that Master Kenobi is also ignorant of this plot."

This was getting dangerous, but Anakin couldn't help but feel as if he was doing what needed to be done. "Very well, Master."

"We must move quickly. The Jedi are relentless; if they are not all destroyed, it will be civil war without end. First, the Jedi must be destroyed. We will catch them off balance. I will send another one of my servants to do this, as I wish you to do something else." Sidious said, aware that Anakin was still torn between his allegiances. Sending him to destroy the Jedi may be a bad idea, but surely Kacia would seize this moment to reveal herself – and perhaps get herself killed in the process.

"You are going to destroy the Order?" Anakin asked unsurely, "What about the other Jedi spread across the galaxy?"

"Their betrayal will be dealt with. I want you to go to the Mustafar system. Wipe out Viceroy Gunray and the other Separatist leaders. Do what must be done, Lord Vader. Do not hesitate. Show no mercy. Only then will you be strong enough with the dark side to save Ozara." Sidious ordered, Anakin nodded. "Once more, the Sith will rule the galaxy, and we shall have peace." Sidious couldn't risk Ozara changing Anakin's mind before he left. If he did this first, then it would leave her helpless when he returned. "You must go immediately, do not get sidetracked."

"But-"

"No, Lord Vader. This is my first order to you... to be my apprentice, you must obey my orders." Sidious said, "Remember, Ozara has to be saved. The longer you delay the faster her death approaches."

This seemed to make sense in Anakin's mind, and he bowed in respect before leaving the room.

Sidious reached for his holotransmitter, sending a hologram to Kacia. Her blue image appeared on his desk, "Kacia. Our time has come."

"Has it indeed, Milord?" she asked, "And what do you command?"

"I want you to go to the Jedi Temple. Wipe out every Jedi, including the Padawans. No mercy Kacia, and no failures. Order 66 has begun." Sidious said.

Kacia smiled maliciously, "And what of your precious Jedi?" she asked.

"He is one of us now." Sidious said.

"Very well." she replied, "As my lord commands." her image disappeared just as Sidious looked out to see Anakin's fighter lift off into the airspace, then out of the atmosphere.

He grinned. His time had come.

* * *

Kacia grinned as she gathered her troops outside of the Jedi Temple, her curly hair blowing lightly in the slight breeze. They would be taken off guard, the Jedi scum that they were. They would be no more, then she would cause the poor Skywalker boy to go back where he belonged – he didn't have any sticking power at any rate. No, she would reign supreme... Empress... the title beckoned to her. Tearing off her mask, she bared her face. She wanted them all to see where their demise was coming from, to watch them look at her in shock just as she killed them.

Motioning to her troops, they all began ascending the steps of the Temple.

* * *

Obi-Wan's fighter entered the Geonosian airspace, he needed to send word to the Council before it was too late. Kacia was none other than Senator Amidala. That, in and of himself, had his head spinning. Now it made sense why she had told Ozara that Anakin was to be expelled, it was all part of some plan. She was a Sith – it made him wonder what Dooku's plans were all along. After all, the ex-Jedi had warned him that someone in the Senate was also in charge of the war. He wished he'd listened a little better.

When he arrived, he found his troops already beginning to fight with the local Geonosians. Apparently, the planet was willing to fight with them without thoughts of the consequences. He found it ironic that this planet was where it all began three years previous... full circle. It began here, and now that he had new information of who to look for, it would end her – at least he hoped.

Landing the ship, he jumped out to be greeted by Cody.

"There you are!" the Clone shouted, "I was about to send a search party for you."

"Thank you, Cody. No need." Obi-Wan replied, "Did R6 send you my message?"

"Something about that thing being a weapon?" Cody asked, "And that you found out who the infamous Kacia Flure is."

Obi-Wan chuckled, "Have you ever seen her before?"

"Never, only heard about her." the Clone replied.

"Well, you'll know soon enough." Obi-Wan replied, "Can we still send messages?"

Cody nodded, "Yeah, that way. You need to send a message to Coruscant?"  
"This situation is greater than I thought." Obi-Wan told him, "Its more serious."

Cody chuckled, "And here I thought it couldn't get worse."

Obi-Wan joined him in his sarcastic mirth, "Send your troops a little further in, I think." he said as he scanned the area, "Use the cliffs as protection from their blasts."

"Very good sir." Cody replied as Obi-Wan headed in the direction of their holotransmitter. He sent the troops to follow Obi-Wan's instructions as his transmitter beeped.

Pulling out the device, he turned it on. Sidious' blue image appeared, a hood covering his face. "Commander Cody," he greeted, "The time has come. Execute Order Sixty-Six."

Cody fought his programming a moment, his own thoughts wishing to save his friend – but in the end, he lost. "It will be done, My Lord." he said as the hologram disappeared. Looking toward the holotransmission building, he pointed to one of his neighbor clones. "Blast the building!"

"Yes sir." the Clone replied, aiming his cannonblaster at the building.

* * *

Obi-Wan reached into his robes, fetching the miniature of the Death Star to transmit to the Jedi Temple when a blast rocked the building, throwing him off his feet and into the wall. Another blast occurred, blasting the remainder of the building. Looking through the wall, Obi-Wan realized that the blast had come from his own troops – using the Force, he cloaked himself sneaking out of the building as quickly as possible.

His own troops had turned on him, but now he had to get out of there.

* * *

On the planet of Mygeeto, the dawn was just breaking. The battle had been raging for hours, and for the first time, Master Mundi thought that perhaps they were about to win. There was hope that it would end soon.

Commander Bacara jumped off the gunship, running to rally behind the Jedi Master when his comlink began to beep. Moving into the shadows, he answered it. "Commander 1138..." Sidious' voice crackled.

"Yes, sir." Bacara replied.

"The time has come. Execute Order Sixty-Six."

"It will be done, my lord." Bacara replied, motioning to his men as they begin to follow Master Mundi in the plaza. They stopped, cocking their blasters. Ki-Adi turned, confusion written on his face before recognition set in – but it was too late, he was dead before he could defend himself.

* * *

On Boz Pity, Quinlan was riding on top of one of the Clone tanks, the group making their way into the leftover camp which Kacia had on the planet. Once they were done, he would head to another planet – at least, that was his hope.

A nearby tank's cannon blaster swung in his direction, and he suddenly turned to see it firing. Using the Force, he propelled himself out of the way of the blast of his tank exploding, and landed in the nearby lake.

* * *

Ahsoka could feel a change in the Force as she watched a group of padawans practice. She had been appointed Master by the Jedi Council only twelve hours earlier, and now could look down on the Padawans with pride. She would defend them at any cost, no matter what happened. Yet, she could sense something had gone awry, not that she knew what it was.

"Master Tano?" Commander Noren's voice came from behind her.

"Yes?" she asked, her hackles immediately up as she noticed the three Clones accompanying him. They raised their blasters, but before they could shoot, she had ignited her twin sabers, slashing them through before they could fire. Looking up from her crouched position beside their bodies, she saw the remainder of their troops beginning to circle the padawans below. "Yuri!" she called to the eldest boy.

The boy looked over, gathering three young padawans behind him as he began to block the blasts of the troopers. Together, the group of fourteen padawans killed the thirty clones who had surrounded them. Meanwhile, Ahsoka ran back into the building, finding the Clones had already killed five children before she could react – however, Shaak found her soon enough.

"They've turned on us." she said as she cut down another trooper. Ahsoka was grateful they only had a total of one-hundred troops instead of the thousand that Kit had originally thought to bring.

"Well, if we plan on getting through this we have to get rid of them all." Ahsoka said, slashing through two as she jumped over another and used the Force to smash him into a wall. She had no idea how they were turning on them so fast – but couldn't help but think it was a bad thing.

She spun around on another trooper, her body shielding a group of younglings as she dispatched the clone. "Fifty down, another fifty to go."

* * *

Qui-Gon was in the Council chambers, waiting for his padawan to return with the other masters when he heard a commotion going on outside. The doors opened and a group of younglings entered the room, "Master Qui-Gon!" one of the younglings shouted.

"Harvan, what are you doing here?" Qui-Gon asked the young boy.

"The clones." one of the young girls answered, "They've started killing the masters."

Qui-Gon's eyes widened in fear which he didn't know he had. Killian's dream was coming true, the Clones had turned on the Jedi.

The door opened again, and Qui-Gon ignited his saber only to find Zhane, Killian, Zett, and Kayden rushing in. "Master, they're attacking us! We didn't know what to do, but figured you would." Zhane said, adjusting Killian in his arms. "They almost killed him, except I thought to go looking for him."

"Its like Killian's dream." Qui-Gon said, looking over at the boy who clung to the older boy with a fearful look in his eyes. "We have to get out of the Temple immediately."

"All the Council members are dead." Zett supplied, "Including Master Antara." Kayden looked down with tears beginning to stream down his face.

Qui-Gon nodded, "Zett, Zhane, take these younglings down to the hangar bay, then get Master Windu before they get to him. There should be one transport left which can take them. I will try to join you with any more I can find." he said, "Kayden, take Zhane's speeder and get Killian to his family." Zhane passed the boy over to the other padawan as he and Zett left the room. "Tell Miss Peregrine what has happened, Kayden." Qui-Gon continued.

"Do I tell her what happened to Anakin?" Kayden asked.

"I know you are very similar to my padawan, Ryder. You two have one thing in common – and it could even be said you are brothers. Both born by the Force." Qui-Gon said, "But do not tell his wife what has occurred with Anakin. If she doesn't already know, then leave that to me to explain."

"What if you don't make it out of here?" Kayden asked, holding onto Killian a little tighter.

Qui-Gon sighed, "Then tell her, and protect her at all costs. Even if it means protecting her from Anakin himself."  
Kayden nodded, "Yes, Master. May the Force be with you." he said, leaving the room and heading for the hangar bay.

"May the Force be with you, Kayden." Qui-Gon whispered to his back, heading down to the main hall. He could see the red saber from across the room, slashing at a female padawan, killing instantly.

Kacia froze after killing the girl. "Master Qui-Gon... what a wonderful surprise." she said, slowly turning.

Qui-Gon's shock was evident as he froze, "Senator Amidala?" he asked in disbelief.

"Kacia Flure." she said, "Well, Kacia Palpatine actually. My father changed my name so as not to be suspicious that I was his. The Naberrie family was more than willing to take on another daughter – the fools that they were."

The initial shock wore off in a moment, and soon Qui-Gon was battling the woman. He began to doubt his judgment. There were only two people in the galaxy who Anakin had trusted whole-heartedly: Palpatine and Padmé. Only two people who Qui-Gon had allowed to plant seeds of distrust in Anakin's head. He would have blamed Anakin for his choices – but now could only look to himself. He had been blind, and it had cost Anakin.

"Well, we meet again." she said, "Though you will find I am more experienced than I was years ago."

"I don't doubt it." Qui-Gon replied as she tried to lop of his head and failed.

She was a Sith, he knew it. Her eyes were no longer brown, but reflected the glow of the inner evil within her.

The red-rimmed-yellow eyes glared harshly, a constant reminder of who she truly was.


	76. Chapter 76

The Jedi Temple was up in smoke from 500 Republica's vantage point. The Peregrine sisters looked out the window in disbelief and worry. For Ozara it was for both Anakin and Killian, she had no idea what was going on, and could only hope they were safe.

"The Chancellor's office indicated Anakin left over an hour ago." Marius' voice came from the hallway. "They haven't heard from him since."

"Don't worry, Ozara. I am sure he will be all right." Leiana tried to comfort.

"He's not, Leia. I know it." she replied, "I could sense his pain, something is wrong."

"It is." a new voice came from behind them, and Ozara turned to see a young boy holding a squirming Killian. "You are in danger, Mrs. Skywalker."

Ozara's brown eyes snapped to the boy's, "Whatever do you mean by that?" she asked as he finally let Killian go and the padawan ran to her.

"Anakin... he's safe I think. But the Jedi have found out something horrible." the boy replied.

"What did they find out?" Leiana asked, "Padawan...?"

"Ryder. Kayden Ryder." Kayden replied, "Its is a pleasure to meet Master Skywalker's wife. And you as well, Miss Peregrine."

The sisters exchanged a glance, "What do you mean by that?" Ozara asked.

"I know that you are married to Anakin Skywalker – don't ask how I know, its far too complex." Kayden answered, "But I'm here to warn you."

The elevators opened, and Skandar walked in, looking at Ozara with a solemn gaze. "Ozara." he greeted, looking her over. She hadn't changed much since he had seen her last, the day when he left her house after their attempted 'marriage'.

"Skandar?" she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Ozara, something bad is happening – and is about to happen." he said cryptically looking at Kayden with a critical eye before turning back to Ozara. "You're in danger." he said, "There is someone who wants you dead."

"Dead?" Ozara repeated, "That's what he was telling me. Who?"

Skandar once more looked at Kayden. "I doubt he knows who, unless he's been hanging around the underbelly of Coruscant." he snarked, earning a withering glare from Ozara. "A woman in black, a garbler covering her voice, but my contact says she spoke like a politician."

"Kacia." Ozara supplied, "That's no surprise, she tried to kill me herself a few months ago. But how did you find out?"

"I have a friend in the underbelly. He overheard her setting a price on your head. Made it pretty good, someone named 'Boba' took her up on it." Skandar replied, "From what I've heard, this 'Boba' is actually pretty decent at what he does. You're not safe anymore."

"That's what I was trying to say." Kayden replied, "The Jedi have found out that the Chancellor is a Sith Lord." he finally said.

The sound of silence in the room was deafening.

"A Sith Lord?" Ozara finally asked when her voice returned.

"Yes" Kayden answered.

"Anakin must know, he has to be warned." Ozara started to mutter to herself, "He considers the Chancellor as a friend, he must -"  
"Ozara..." Kayden interrupted, "If I may call you that?"  
She gave him a curt nod.

"He already knows." Kayden finished, "He was the one who told us."  
Ozara's thoughts went inward, trying to establish a connection with Anakin – and finding his mind absent from Coruscant. Odd, he wouldn't leave the planet without telling her would he? "When did you find out?" she finally asked, her voice soft.

"Earlier this afternoon." Kayden answered.

She let out a choked breath, "Ozara?" Leiana asked concernedly, "Are you alright?"

"What happened?" Ozara asked the padawan in front of her, "What did Anakin decide?"

"I don't know what you mean..." Kayden tried, remembering Qui-Gon's warning.

"I felt it. He was in conflict with himself more than once today, the first time this afternoon. You remember, Leiana, I fetched you this evening when I woke in pain. Remember?" she tried to get her sister to think.

"Of course... but-"

"It was Anakin, it came from him." Ozara concluded swiftly, turning to Kayden. "Now, I'm going to ask you only once more. _What happened?_ "

* * *

Anakin's starfighter landed on the hot planet of Mustafar, the volcanic ash covering the star which would have supplied light to the system. He left his cockpit, "Stay with the ship, R2." he ordered the droid, pulling his hood up as he stepped onto the walkway into the building.

R2 let out a sad beep, and returned to his place next to the ship.

The temperature difference between the building and outside was considerable, and Anakin sighed in relief as it was cooler. He continued on his walk, entering the control room with an air of authority as little droids scurried from his feet.

"Welcome, Lord Vader. We've been expecting you." Nute Gunray greeted.

Anakin looked between the Separatist leaders, watching their confusion as he raised his hand to the control panel for the doors – shutting them with a resounding clang.

"Lord Vader?" Rune Haako asked.

His lightsaber ignited, causing the group to look at him in panic. The droids and guards reached for their weapons, but could not fire at the newly-named Sith – they were cut down in a moment, leaving the rest to scramble. It was of no use as Anakin, like a grim reaper, moved through the room, striking each one before their screams could be heard by anyone outside. Not that it would matter, anyone who entered the room would be cut down just as easily.

As Anakin approached Poggle the Lesser, his gaze hardened considerably. His mind flashed to that day on Geonosis, when Ozara was sentenced by the leader to be a slave of Count Dooku. To live an everlasting death which he would not wish on his worst enemy. With a snarl, he cut off the Geonosian's head.

The remainder of the Separatists moved to the conference room, trying to escape Anakin's wrath.

"Stop! Enough, this is not right!" Rune shouted, quickly being cut down by Anakin who couldn't care less.

Nute crawled out from under the table he had been hiding, opening the main doors of the room and allowing destroyer droids in. Anakin cut down two more leaders as the destroyers entered, destroying the entire room with a blast. When the smoke cleared, there was no sign of Anakin. The droids exchanged a look as Anakin dropped down from the ceiling behind them, cutting them to spare parts before they knew what hit them.

He turned toward the main control room, where Nute once more was trying to hide. Cornering him, he just watched as the leader tried to talk.

"The war is over. Lord Sidious promised us peace... we only want-" he was cut off as Anakin cut him down.

The last of the separatists were dead.

* * *

The smoke which billowed from the Jedi Temple began to make the skyline of Coruscant glow with a hazy red. Below the line which could be observed as fire, Qui-Gon and Kacia were still battling furiously, evenly matched as they used the entire courtyard of the Jedi Temple.

She spun out of his swipe, retorting with one of her own which he blocked with ease. Finally it seemed as if he would have the upper hand as she tripped over her own feet, her exertion from fighting for so long beginning to take a toll on her body. She was beginning to realize this was a battle she could not hope to win. Qui-Gon had more experience, and seemed to have endless energy – which, if she had known, she would have known it had to do with the Force strengthening him – the only way to win would be to cheat.

Using the Force, she pushed him backwards, into the wall of the Jedi Temple, temporarily stunning him. However, before she could continue her assault, a new lightsaber came into the fray: Zett's. The blue blade countered her easily, the youth being one of the best padawans the Temple had to offer. The boy Force-jumped over her, swiping at her legs, which she avoided, and landing in front of Qui-Gon.

The elder Jedi stood, lightsaber in hand as he joined Zett in his attack. Kacia backed up, knowing that two against her would be a hopeless situation. As much as she hated to fail, she also knew she had to pick her battles... and this one she would not win.

She began chuckling, "As much as I would like to stay, I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave the two of you to enjoy your little party by yourselves. So long." she said, jumping off the edge of the parapet which she stood on, landing on the front door of the Jedi Temple and running back inside.

"Should we go after her, Master?" Zett asked.

Qui-Gon shook his head. "We won't find her anyways. We have to get to those transports before the Clones find the younglings." he said.

"That's why I came up here, Zhane gathered maximum capacity, and I met Senator Organa on the way to find you – the Clones were giving him a hard time, which I was more than happy to help with. He and Zhane got the younglings out of the Temple, they're heading for an undisclosed location which the Senator knows about." Zett answered.

The Jedi Master nodded, grateful that particular part of Killian's dream had not come to pass. Zett had not died trying to protect Senator Organa. "Very good, Zett." he praised, "Now we need to find whatever survivors there are, and get out as quickly as possible."  
"But Master, aren't there more padawans in the Temple?" Zett asked. Qui-Gon shook his head.

"No, those were the only younglings in the building. The Masters and I moved the others to a safe place – we can only hope that Master Tano can keep them safe from their clone forces."  
"Master Tano?" Zett repeated, "Ahsoka Tano?"

"The very same. She was appointed this morning." Qui-Gon answered as they reentered the Temple. "Now come, there is still much to be done."

* * *

In the gloomy lake of Kashyyyk, Clones in AT-STs searched for survivors of the massacre. Wookies, half-laying on various machinery which was used as weapons for the fight, now dead.

A boat moved slightly, causing one of the troopers to stop, "Everyone out of there!" he called, but there was no reply. He fired a warning shot at the boat, causing it to move a bit on the water.

A little creature, about two feet tall and covered in mud, clambered over the side of the boat; its hair sticking in every direction. It looked at the Wookie which lay on the boat, laughing crazily. "Wookiee good... eat Wookiee." it said to itself.

"Did you find something?" the Sergeant nearby asked the trooper.

The creature laughed again, "It's nothing, nothing." it said.

The Sergeant nodded, "It's nothing, nothing. All these Wookiees are dead. Move to the east." he ordered the other troopers around him.

"Yes, sir." the trooper replied, moving away.

The Sergeant watched the creature for a moment, unsure of what to make of it. Suddenly, the Wookie behind him stood up, latching its arms around him and tossing him into the water. The Wookie barked.

"Right you are, Chewbacca. Faster that will be." the creature replied as the Wookie on the boat sat up. The creature pulled off its hair, "Stink, this mud does. A moment to bathe, give me, Tarfful." it jumped in the lake, coming up a moment later and getting his robes from the side of the boat. Yoda.

Tarfful jumped on the AT-ST, Chewbacca following a moment later as Yoda put his robes back on. "Not far, are we, from the emergency ship. Quickly..." Yoda said, whistling a moment later. A nearby Can-Cell appeared, flying over their heads for only a moment before landing next to Yoda and allowing him to climb upon its back. It took off, the two Wookies on the AT-ST following.

* * *

Bail Organa walked out of the tunnel which lead to his ship, the large underground platform having a few ships which could be used. Two Royal Guards stood in front of Bail. "Identification." one of the said.

"Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan." Bail answered, handing them his identification, along with his aides – sans Idriya, who was currently watching the padawans with Master Windu. The guards returned their cards, and Bail and his crew boarded his ship.

"Now Zhane." Idriya told the boy. He nodded, and with the Force, caused one of the large pieces of metal which was leaning against a nearby wall to fall on the two guards, knocking them unconscious. "Go!" she ordered him and the other padawans forward and onto Bail's ship. The crew helped the children aboard, putting each of them in rooms which contained a few. Mace was taken to the small ward they had set up in the ship, he would need better care, but this was good enough for now.

"Where are we headed?" Bail asked her as the platform rose up out of the ground, allowing the cruiser to take off, disappearing into the sky.

"Ossus. Senator Farrel's – sorry, Peregrine's – ship will meet us halfway. He can take them the rest of the way so you can return to Coruscant, Senator." Idriya answered.

"How long have they known about this?" Bail asked.

Idriya scoffed, "A few weeks. They moved the other padawans to Ossus after one of them had a dream. Apparently it wasn't too far off the mark." she answered.

"Ozara's nephew." Zhane answered from his spot a few feet away. "Killian saw it."

"Killian?" Bail repeated in slight panic, "Oh, Force, I forgot about him. Ozara will never forgive me-"

"Don't worry, he's with her." Zhane calmed the Senator, "One of the other Padawans took him to her when the assault started."  
Captain Antilles approached the Senator. "Were you able to get hold of a Jedi homing beacon?" Bail asked.

"Yes, sir. We've encountered no opposition. The clones are still a bit confused. It appears no one is in command." Antilles answered.

"That will change soon. Hopefully we will be able to intercept a few Jedi before they walk into this catastrophe." Bail replied, "Once we unload our cargo on Senator Peregrine, we will return to to Coruscant, as Miss Thaxton said. We will need to help anyone we can."

With that, the two men moved down the hallway, and Idriya followed Zhane to help calm the children.

* * *

The cliffs were a nice help in hiding Obi-Wan from the Clones who were looking for him. He needed to get to a ship, the only problem was getting there to start with. Hopefully, R6 would still be there to help him – otherwise, he'd be flying blind. A group came nearby.

"Did you find Kenobi?" the Captain asked.

"No one could have survived that blast." the trooper replied, "The entire building was decimated." they began to pass Obi-Wan's hiding spot.

"Start loading your men on the ship." the Captain replied, "We are supposed to return to Coruscant as soon as possible."

"Yes, sir."

Obi-Wan moved past the Clones with no sound, reaching his ship with little difficulty, only stopping a moment to distract the Clone who had been on watch. R6 beeped cheerfully when it saw him, the restraining bolt on it making it clear that the Clones had tried to make it so that if Obi-Wan had indeed been alive, he couldn't just get out. What they didn't understand was that he had to get home... he had promised Leiana he would, and he'd be damned if he broke that promise to her.

"Shh..." he told the droid, "If we're going to get out of here, you can't make any noise." he then began working on getting the bolt off the droid, using the Force to assist him.

It seemed like forever, but in only a minute and a half, Obi-Wan had successfully gotten the bolt off the droid, and loaded him onto the starfighter. Thankful that he had told Cody to move his troops out, and had also landed his ship in an inconspicuous area; he took off.

Once in space, Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief. He was worse for wear, the explosion having caused him to have a few lacerations, and a slightly painful shoulder – but he was alive, and that's what counted. Punching in a few coordinates, along with some codes, he finally got his comlink working again.

" Emergency Code Nine Thirteen... I have no contact on any frequency. Are there any Jedi out there?... anywhere?" he asked to the other line. A crackling was heard, and a burst of static on his holotransmitter.

"... Kenobi..." a fuzzy image appeared.

"I've locked on. Repeat." Obi-Wan called back.

"Master Kenobi?" The image sharpened.

"Senator Organa! My Clone Troops turned on me ... I need help." Obi-Wan said.

"We have just rescued Master Yoda. It appears this ambush has happened everywhere. We're sending you our coordinates." Bail replied, "Also, it appears the Jedi Temple has been attacked. Senator Farrel – Peregrine – is also meeting us to help us with a group of Padawans we have."

"I'll be there. Perhaps you can explain it to me when I get there." Obi-Wan replied.

"Until then, Master Kenobi."

* * *

Anakin looked out on the lava of Mustafar, the carnage behind him causing him to second guess just what he was doing – suddenly, the plains of Mustafar seemed familiar. Too familiar. He looked down on the landing pad where his ship still sat, just waiting for him to return to it.

His dream. It all made sense now. He mentally slapped himself for not noticing it before. He had dreamt that Ozara had come to him on this planet, where he had tried to convince him to return to the light. In the dream where she died, she had said he had turned to the Dark Side, and begged Obi-Wan to not lose hope... _for him_. The pieces began to click into place in his mind, and the reality of the situation hit him full-force, chastising him for his decision.

Mustafar. Him turning to the Dark Side. He had fulfilled his own dreams in an effort to avoid them, as he had done exactly what he had dreamed of. He panicked. If he was here, if his dream was right – which it seemed to have been so far – that would mean Ozara would come.

"No." he said to himself, running out of the control room and back to the landing pad. How could he had been so blind? The moment when Sidious had mentioned the Dark Side, he should have remembered his dream, he should have run from it instead of embraced it. He had been a fool! He had to return to Coruscant, lest Ozara find where he was and fulfill the rest of his nightmare. He already knew the draw the Dark Side had for him, if she showed up he was sure that: even though he loved her so dearly, he would never harm her; he also would not know how to control his anger. He had given in, it would be easy to do so again.

R2 beeped happily when he returned, immediately jumping into his place on the ship. "Get to Coruscant as quickly as possible, R2." Anakin ordered, disgusted with himself at how willing he had been to become a Sith. R2 beeped again and the ship began to take off.

Anakin swore to himself, he now knew the purpose of sending him to Musfar.

Ozara was unprotected; Qui-Gon, Zhane, Zett – and he even hated to think about it but also Killian – were probably dead; Obi-Wan was on Geonosis, too far to do something. He himself had turned to the Dark Side, just like Sidious wanted – now would be the perfect time to kill her. Qui-Gon had been right, Sidious was only lying to him.

The question in his mind now was: if he returned, what would they do to him? He was responsible for the deaths of two masters directly, and the whole Order indirectly as Sidious had told him that he would send another servant – Anakin growled under his breath. It was probably Kacia.

But none of that mattered now, now he could only hope Ozara would forgive him for what he'd done. If she didn't, he couldn't blame her, he wouldn't be so forgiving of anyone else if they did what he had.

Guilt weighted heavily on his mind as the ship entered space.


	77. Chapter 77

Obi-Wan's ship pulled out of lightspeed, the blur of white stars fading once more into black. "R6, you see that cruiser?" he asked, his droid beeped, "Get to it." R6 beeped again, and soon the fight was docking next to the much-larger ship. Connection between the two ships over, Obi-Wan climbed out of the cockpit.

"You made it." Bail greeted first, a relieved smile on his face.

"Master Kenobi, dark times are these." Yoda added, "Good to see you. it is."

"You were attacked by your Clones, also?" Obi-Wan asked.

"With the help of the Wookiees, barely escape, I did." Yoda answered as they left the transitional place and went down the main hallway.

"How many other Jedi managed to survive?" Obi-Wan asked.

Bail and Yoda exchanged a look. "We have twenty-two youngling and padawans onboard; as well as Master Windu. Those I was able to pick up from the Jedi Temple when I saw thousands of troops attack it. It was up in flames." Bail answered. "Our orders are to take the padawans to Senator Farrel – or Peregrine as he goes by now – who will meet us soon and take them off our hands so we can continue searching for any other Jedi."

Obi-wan's brow furrowed. "Where will Varian take them?" he asked.

"To Ossus." Bail answered, giving a pointed look to Yoda. "Apparently your Council was forewarned of this event and moved the other padawans to an old Jedi Temple. Varian will take them to join the others."  
"Killian, had a dream he did." Yoda answered, Obi-Wan's unspoken question. "The even that was to occur, saw it. The boy, strong with the Force he is. Warned us, Master Qui-Gon did."

"Qui-Gon!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, "Do we know if he's alive?"

"Zhane says he was alive when I picked them up, apparently he had decided to get into a head-to-head fight with the leader of the attack." Bail answered.

"You said Master Windu is onboard?" Obi-Wan asked.

Yoda 'hmm' "Badly injured he is. His arm severed, by a lightsaber it was." he said thoughtfully.

"He's been in and out of consciousness." Bail offered, "My medical droids are doing what they can, but they can only do so much. The arm will need prosthesis, and that's not something we can provide. That, and he had burns on his body, his right eye is now damaged beyond repair due to a burn which went through it. Almost as if he had been electrocuted by something."

"Sith lightening?" Obi-Wan asked Yoda, who simply nodded with a 'hmm'. "What about Anakin?"

Bail sighed, "The one time that Master Windu was conscious enough to utter anything, he was delirious. He kept saying 'Skywalker, stop him.' and screamed 'No' before he finally fainted again. Apparently Master Skywalker was with him whenever what happened, happened. Zhane will tell us nothing to confirm or deny it." he said.

"So Anakin may yet be alive." Obi-Wan finally concluded, "He'd probably try to keep the Peregrine family safe in that case. Do we know anything else?"  
"Zhane says he picked Qui-Gon and Windu up from the Senate Buildings. Falling from the Chancellor's apartment window to be precise." Bail answered, "However he got his injuries, it would appear they are related."

"Have any other Jedi managed to survive?" Obi-Wan asked, "There were many on missions."

"Heard from no one, have we." Yoda replied.

"Have we had any contact from the Temple?"

The other two beings exchanged a look. "Received a coded retreat message, we have."

"It requests all Jedi to return to the Temple. It says that the war is over..." Bail added.

"And you think it is not?" Obi-Wan guessed.

Bail shook his head, "The Temple was in flames, Obi-Wan. Zhane himself said they killed the Masters first; and that when he left, the carnage was beyond anything he imagined. The boy will never be the same." he answered.

"Well, then we must go back! If there are other stragglers, they will fall into the trap and be killed." Obi-Wan concluded.

"It's too dangerous to return." Bail replied.

"Suggest dismantling the coded signal, do you?" Yoda ignored the Senator, yet took in his concern.

"Yes, Master. There is too much at stake here, and we need a clearer picture of what has happened." Obi-Wan replied, "I doubt that – and I hate to say this as it causes me pain – if Qui-Gon lived, he would have allowed that code to be set in such a way. Retreat would not be his words due to the fact that he wouldn't put anyone in any unnecessary danger."  
The three were rather silent for a moment before Yoda spoke.

"I agree. In a dark place we find ourselves... a little more knowledge might light our way."

Captain Antilles joined them. "Senator, we are receiving a message from another Jedi." he informed.

Bail looked at his companions, immediately quickening his pace to get to their destination a little faster. Obi-Wan followed, Yoda going as fast as he could.

Upon reaching the room, Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief. "Anakin." he greeted. "I thought something might have happened to you."  
Anakin's holographic eyes turned toward his, a great sadness imbued within them. "Hello Obi-Wan." he said, relief coloring his tone.

"Master Skywalker." Bail greeted, "There has been an attack at the Jedi Temple, you're very fortunate to be alive."

Anakin chuckled humorlessly, "Yeah, I know."

"The Clones turned on us, Anakin." Obi-Wan said, "We have enemies within the Senate. You're not going to like what I have to say."

Again Anakin could only chuckle, "Neither are you." he said sadly, "I'm not going to ask for your coordinates, as I believe that I should not, and I'm currently on my way to Coruscant. But I must warn you. The Chancellor is the Sith Lord we've been looking for, he is the one behind the war."

Obi-Wan and Bail exchanged a glance. "Are you certain?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Absolutely sure." Anakin replied soberly, "He sent Kacia Flure to attack the Temple... and he sent me to Mustafar to eliminate the Separatists."

"Sent you?" Obi-Wan repeated, "If he's a Sith, then why-?"  
"Because, Obi-Wan, I was a fool." Anakin interrupted, "I thought he could... save... Ozara from a death which I foresaw. I knew who he was, yet did it anyways. I had to save her – or so I thought."

"Became a Sith you did, did you not, young Skywalker?" Yoda's voice suddenly asked from the doorway.

Anakin let out a shuddering sigh, nodding his head. "I didn't know." he replied, then stopped short "No, that's not true, I did know. Master Windu and Qui-Gon tried to warn me, but I didn't listen to them. They're dead too, I think. I watched them fall. It wasn't until I reached Mustafar that I realized my mistake. The Separatist leaders are dead, I'm afraid. The true leaders of the Droid Army no longer need them, or the Jedi. But now it's too late, it seems. I'm too late to warn you."

Yoda stepped forward, "Returned to the light you did, young Skywalker. More credit to Qui-Gon's teaching, should you give yourself." he said with a rare smile. "And not just your master, right am I?"Anakin nodded, in full knowledge of who the Master was referring. Yoda smiled to himself, he always knew the girl was right for Anakin.

"I cut his arm off, Master Yoda, enabling the Chancellor to electrocute him to death." Anakin confessed, "Qui-Gon went after him to save him, I am responsible for both of their deaths. I am responsible for the deaths of all the Jedi in the Temple. Killian, Zhane, Zett – all of them. By rights, I should be considered the same, if not worse, than Dooku."

"Anakin, Windu is alive." Obi-Wan replied, "He is in critical condition, but he is alive. Its possible that Qui-Gon is too, as Zhane informed us that he was fighting at the Temple along with Zett who also lives. From what I hear, Killian is with Ozara."

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan in shock. "I saw them fall." he said, referring to the masters.

"Zhane picked them up. You should know more than anyone how to catch someone in a speeder... that boy is more like you than I gave him credit for." Obi-Wan answered. His brother's brow seemed to relax slightly, the guilt of the masters death no longer heavy on his shoulders.

"I'm over Coruscanti airspace." Anakin suddenly said. "I have to check on... someone. Then whatever is left of the Council can do as they wish to me."

"Warned us you did, Skywalker. Although late it was, learned more about yourself than before, you have." Yoda said. "To Master Windu will I speak."

"I understand." Anakin replied, "Thank you."

"Anakin," Obi-Wan started, "I need to tell you something before you go."

The hologram gave him a curt nod. "What?"

"Its about Kacia." Obi-Wan continued, "I know who she is."

"You were saying she's a member of the Senate?" Bail said, speaking for the first time in a while.

"Not only is she a member of the Senate, she is one of the most trusted members." Obi-Wan replied, "Anakin... its Padmé"

Anakin scoffed, "What about Padmé?" he asked flippantly, misunderstanding his brother's statement.

"No, Anakin. Kacia _is_ Padmé." Obi-Wan replied sternly.

" _What?_ " Bail and Anakin chorused.

"Kacia Flure – or Kacia Palpatine, as she is Palpatine's daughter – is known as Padmé Amidala." Obi-Wan replied, "I found out when I was aboard their weapon above Geonosis' atmosphere. That is why she hides her face. Kacia and Padmé are one, and she cannot risk being seen as the other before her time."

"If Senator Amidala is Kacia Flure, and the Chancellor is the Sith Lord, then the Senate will be easily swayed in their favor." Bail said, suddenly leaving the room.

Obi-Wan watched Anakin closely. The tick in Anakin's jaw showed his struggle with his temper, the fire in his eyes evident of the battle within. "Anakin, don't give in again." Obi-Wan pleaded. "Its what they want."

Anakin let out a calming breath, "I am about to enter Coruscant. I will meet you at 500 Republica. Hopefully Kacia hasn't gotten to her yet." he said.

"Anakin, may the Force be with you." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin scoffed, "I don't know how much it would after this. But thank you. May the Force be with you." he said, cutting off the transmission.

"Troubled, young Skywalker is." Yoda said after the connection was terminated. "Still a struggle he must overcome, if a Jedi he is to remain."

"Do you think he is still in danger?" Obi-Wan asked.

Yoda shook his head. "Know, I do not. Changed forever, he is. His brush with the Dark Side, taken light lightly should not be."

"I do not think that he is so vulnerable to it now." Obi-Wan said, "He knows its draw."

"Hmm..." Yoda replied, "Knows it now, he does. Not vulnerable? No. The ease with which he can use it, forever there. A danger it will always be."

"But now he is aware of it. Is that not better?"

"Aware, he must always be if resist the Dark Side he does. For now, our hope, with the young Peregrine girl, lies."

"You're right, she is probably the only one who can help him at this point." Obi-Wan said.

Yoda nodded, the two of them retreating into their own thoughts. "The Code, broken it was, was it not?"

Obi-Wan nodded, "By both Anakin... and myself." he answered, "He is married to her, she is with child."  
Yoda's green eyes joined Obi-Wan's blue. "And you?"

"Leiana... after her supposed death, I couldn't..."

The old master hung his head. "Padawans of Qui-Gon, you are. Against the rules, he always went. Predictable, this outcome is." he sighed, "A new code, perhaps, considered should be – hmm?"

Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile. "I only hope that Anakin does listen to Ozara. I can't imagine how she would be if she had to raise the child on her own."

"Then for the child's sake, hope for Anakin, we must."

* * *

The starfighter pulled into the hangar bay of 500 Republica, Anakin Skywalker having no other choice than to cover his face as he saw the clone troopers who were standing guard. Yes, he knew he might have trouble getting into the Temple, but he never would have supposed that Palpatine would keep Jedi out of everywhere.

"Halt." the Clone said, "We need to see your identification."  
"You don't need to see my identification." Anakin said, using the Force to manipulate their minds.

"We don't need to see his identification." the other clone said.

"I'm not a Jedi."

"He's not a Jedi."

"Very well, you may pass." the first Clone replied, "Have a good day, sir."

"Thank you." Anakin replied, getting on the elevator to ascend the floors.

Anakin was still mulling over the new information which Obi-Wan had given him, feeling both disappointment and anger within himself. The disappointment had to do with his choices, which he knew he would have to own up to soon; the anger had to do with two things: one, his foolishness – two, Padmé. To learn her true identity was something which he never would have supposed... before. Now, it wasn't too much of a surprise. After all, Padmé – or Kacia – had shown her true colors when she dealt with Ozara. She had proven herself to have the heart of a villain, to learn she truly was one made for interesting contemplations.

The contemplations being: looking back on all the times where she had shown herself for who she was, and Anakin had been too blind to see it. With Ozara, most certainly it was obvious. The events on Naboo only made Anakin cringe with how ignorant he had been, and how observance Ozara was. She never liked Padmé, her mental comments quite clear that there was something she always found off with the Senator. Now Anakin wished he had listened to her more, as now he could see how Padmé played him with ease.

A ding announced that Anakin had arrived, and he walked out of the elevator to his and Ozara's apartment.

"Ozara?" he called, receiving no reply. His heart beat a little faster, "Ozara!" he called louder. The sound of a lightsaber activating replied, and he turned to see Padawan Ryder standing behind him. "Kayden, where is she?"

"Returning to Ergon." Kayden replied simply.

"Ergon?" Anakin repeated, "Who allowed that? She's unprotected!"

"I should hardly think her protection matters to you anymore, does it?" Kayden snapped.

Anakin took a calming breath, "Kayden, who is with her?"

"Solo." Kayden answered, causing Anakin's eyes to widen. "He found out she was in danger and is helping her off the planet. I saw the holo they left this morning." Anakin felt like a saber had plunged into his heart. Solo had her, and he had lost her.

"Why would she leave?" he asked himself, but Kayden heard it.

"You never should have thought that she would be ignorant of your behavior."

Before Anakin could think, Kayden came at him with his saber intent on physically hurting him. Anakin activated his own, blocking the blow before it could reach him. He held the other saber off for a moment, not wishing to hurt the boy; which, in and of itself, was a feat. Anakin wasn't used to lessening his attacks. "No, Kayden, I didn't – not to say my behavior wasn't intolerable, it was, I know this – but I'm no longer a Sith!"

"Why should I believe you?" Kayden asked, backing up a moment before jumping over Anakin, saber glowing. "Siths lie."

Kayden's saber swiped at Anakin's head, which the Master blocked, sending the boy backwards with a slight push. Kayden stumbled for a moment, quickly finding his balance and once more jabbing toward Anakin's middle.

"Search your feelings, you know its true." Anakin replied, watching as the boy hesitated a moment, his mind working quickly as he reached out with the Force. But then his brown eyes narrowed, "Kayden."

"I won't let you hurt her." Kayden swore, "I can't."

"I would never hurt her!" Anakin shouted, but the boy simply shook his head.

"No, Anakin wouldn't. I don't know about Vader though." the padawan replied, throwing Anakin off balance with his words as he pushed him back physically with the Force. Anakin flew back, smashing into Ozara's favorite table.

"Kayden?" a feminine voice called, "What's going on?" Anakin turned at the voice, surprised as Ozara suddenly entered the room. Her brown eyes widened, "What in the galaxy is going on here?!" she exclaimed, her eyes flitting between Anakin who was on the floor and his opponent. The eyelids suddenly narrowed on Kayden. "What _are_ you doing?"

"I – I... I'm just -"  
"Just what?" she hissed, "Put that thing away!" she motioned to his lightsaber.

"But, he's a-"

"Do _not_ make me repeat myself, Kayden Ryder. Or you will regret it." she said darkly, causing the padawan to suddenly back up with wide eyes as he placed the saber back on his belt.

Anakin stood up, straightening his robes as he did so. He sent a withering glare to Kayden, "I thought you said Solo had taken her to Ergon?"

Kayden's face only held a sheepish grin as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Its not her that Solo is taking off planet. Its Idriya... but you didn't know that, and since you had been Sithy... so..."

"So you lied to me." Anakin finished, the anger which had bubbled up slightly, cooling. After all, the boy was simply protecting Ozara. "Thank you, if I had been... Sithy... you probably only put Ergon and the Solos in danger. But thanks for the effort." his blue eyes turned to his wife, only to find her brown eyes hard.

Ozara was suddenly in front of him, a harsh glare shooting out of her narrowed gaze. "Do not think you're just going to get away with this." she said, "First of all, who am I talking to?"

"Zar, its me. Can't you tell?" Anakin said.

"Well, I don't know. Yesterday _my husband_ left the planet without even telling me. Then I am informed that he has turned to the Dark Side, and that a new Sith in underneath our darling Chancellor. So who am I talking to? Anakin, or Vader?"

Anakin's head hung in shame, "I'm sorry, my love. I never meant to worry you. I didn't think—"

"Oh? Care to tell me what you were thinking?" she asked in calm manner, but Anakin could tell otherwise. "

"Saving you." he answered, wishing he hadn't been so foolish. He hadn't really thought through how his wife would react.

Kayden watched them with interest, his face visibly relaxed, his stance following suit as a light smile graced his face. "You aren't a Sith then?" he asked.

Anakin shook his head, "No. I realized my mistake while on Mustafar... I had to make sure Ozara was alright." Anakin said softly, risking a glance at his still-perturbed wife.

Kayden nodded, "The dreams. You were suddenly reminded of them." he said, "You should have thought of that earlier."

Anakin chuckled, "I know, I know." he looked at Ozara, her brow raised in obvious telling of words to come. He knew that look, and it reminded him of when he would do something wrong as a child; his mother always seemed to have that look on her face in such circumstances.

"Kayden, go check on Killian." Ozara suddenly ordered, "I have a few words to...exchange with Mr. High-And-Mighty-Numbskull over here."

Anakin checked his irritation, knowing that Ozara had every right to be upset with him.

"But Ozara, what if he-"

"Kayden." she snapped, his name coming out of her mouth matched with the tone she used, causing him to simply nod and walk out. She took a seat, adjusting her dress as it twisted around her legs.

Anakin watched the boy leave, hoping that his mistake hadn't cost him his wife as he sat down.


	78. Chapter 78

Anakin nervously shifted in his seat, Ozara's brown eyes simply staring right through him as she contemplated what to say. He dared to look into her eyes, instantly looking down. "So..." she began softly, "Why don't you tell me what happened? I've heard from Kayden what he knows, and I'm afraid that is very little."

"Where do you want me to begin?" Anakin asked, earning a raised eyebrow from Ozara as she smiled somewhat cynically.

"Well I don't know, Anakin, where do you think you should start?" Ozara asked with only a slight edge to her voice. "You know what I'm asking for, why do you pretend you do not? You know I'm not happy with you – and I swear, Anakin Skywalker, I care not one whit for your shenanigans."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Anakin exclaimed, "I'll start at the beginning."

"Good, good, the beginning would be good." Ozara said. "And don't lose your temper with me. You know damn well I will not tolerate it."

Anakin cleared his throat, "When I went to the Chancellor's office... yesterday," he paused as he tried to reconcile all that had happened in the 24 hour period. "I found out he was a Sith. Not just any Sith, but the one we had been looking for." thankfully, Ozara did not interrupt as he spoke. "He told me this himself, something which shocked me and caused me to immediately tell the Council. He... said that he could use the Dark Side, and that he knew what it was I was dreaming about. He said he could save you..." he explained, his commentary of the entire situation leading up to where he submitted to Palpatine's orders.

"And," Ozara suddenly started, interrupting for the first time, "being the blockhead you are, you believed him."

He sighed, "Yes. He had convinced me that he could save you... I... I didn't know which way to believe." he said, "I thought Qui-Gon and Master Windu were dead, and that he knew what to do. It wasn't until later that I finally connected the dots – the Force reprimanding me more than anything."

Ozara's chuckle lightened Anakin's heart slightly. "Well, you _are_ its child." she said, "And so you finally came to your senses did you?" she asked, he nodded. "Well, then I think its high time I told you my opinion on the matter."

Anakin sighed, bracing himself for her words.

"Firstly, I cannot believe that: after finding out who he was, you still ran back believing that he could help you in some way!" her voice raised in pitch, "How could you possibly believe that? – No, don't answer that, its rhetorical, and I don't mean for you to answer it. I already know the answer." she interrupted, watching as he retreated into silence. "Secondly," she continued on, "You did not even tell me you were leaving the planet! Did you not consider that the Chancellor told you _not_ to see me for a very good reason – that being that I am more than capable of showing you reality and throwing off his plans? He may be a manipulator, and a bit of a git, but he is still rather smart."

"I did not think of that." Anakin said softly.

"Of course not! It wouldn't have worked if you did!" she gave out a exasperated chuckle, "Anakin, everyone but you knows your gullibility. You love everyone, and trust them too much. Its a foolish thing to do, and it is used against you; the Chancellor is simply more apt to do it to you than anyone else. But that is still no excuse for you, you knew what you were doing – Qui-Gon told you, dammit, and had you just listened to reason all of this wouldn't have happened." she vented, standing up and beginning to pace. "Thirdly... becoming a _Sith_?! You knew I would not approve, and yet you did it? How could you think that would work in any way, shape, or form?"

"I thought that because I was... saving you... that..."

"That... it was alright to join the _very ones_ you've been fighting for the last three years. The very ones who have made it clear just what it is they stand for, and that is the destruction of freedom." she finished for him, "I think we need to come to an understanding once and for all." she moved forward slightly, "I love you, I always will, if death takes either one of us from each other then I will be sad. I don't want to leave you, and I have no intention of doing so by death. But-" she paused for effect, "You cannot continue in this belief that you can save me in some respect! If I die, you have to accept that, Anakin! I'm not going to live forever, you know this, I know this; if you die before me, I will accept it. I have to. You have to."

"But-"  
"I have the floor, Anakin, and I am tired of this Sith business. This anger which you believe you can give into at any time, and are completely capable of doing. You have given in before, your mother's death the first time I ever really saw it. You killed others, Anakin, and this time was no different. I warned you then, and you didn't listen to me. Anakin, you were born of the Force, you should know better than that!" she interrupted, calming herself as she went to sit beside him, noticing his downcast expression and tears in his eyes.

"I just... I can't fail you like I failed my mother. I love you, Zar, to lose you-" he started to say.

"Listen," she said a little softer, "I know you love me. I know you would be most depressed at my passing... but you cannot continue like this, Anakin. You leave not only yourself vulnerable to the manipulations of other, but you leave me vulnerable to being used against you – and you almost left our children fatherless."  
"You can't ask me not to want to protect you!" he exclaimed, but she only shook her head, her hand resting in his hair as she soothed him.

"I would never ask that of you, my love, I know it is impossible for you to accept... but you have to think of the consequences of your actions!" she said, "I'm sure you know that the Chancellor would rather kill me than save me, as I pose a threat."

"How could you pose a threat?" he asked.

She smiled, "Because. I could love you more than my own life, but if you went down that path – and did not return – I would not follow you. No matter my love, I could not betray my moral standard." she replied. "He knows this. He would, eventually, turn you against me. Do not shake your head, Anakin, you know it is true. He has done so in the past."  
"I would never turn against you." Anakin swore through gritted teeth.

"Ah, fy amddiffynnydd..." she cooed, "You never thought you would become a Sith neither... though, you must admit, I was right." she said with a smile, her eyes brightening up again. He smiled as well.

"I should have listened to you... both about Padmé and the Chancellor. I am so sorry, Zar, you were right; and I was so blind." he apologized.

She ran her fingers through his hair, "I know, my love. You would only believe it if you saw it for yourself. It is unfortunate the circumstances which you found out... and the lives which were lost because of it." she sobered, "You do know that many Jedi are dead, do you not?"

He nodded, "The Chancellor told me he would send someone to the Temple... to catch them off balance."

"It was burning long into the night, and you can still see the smoke now." she replied, "This is not something which you can brush off so easily, Anakin. The ramifications are so much worse than any other mistake you have made."

Anakin closed his eyes with a sigh, holding in his tears. "I know, I know." he said, "I can only hope that there is some way to fix this."

"There is no way, Anakin. You cannot bring those Jedi back from the dead." she chastised, "This is something which you cannot make better by saying 'I'm sorry'. You are responsible for the downfall of the Jedi – and perhaps even the Republic."

He looked at her, his blue eyes filled with dread. "I don't know what to do... I just... I couldn't protect you."

"Stop fearing it, Anakin. Or you'll fulfill your own prophecy. You already did, remember? You went to Mustafar, and I'm sure that if you had stayed I would have found out where you were and followed you." she said, "And you would... have done what you saw... no matter how much you love me." she watched as he shook his head, fighting within himself to let go of his fear for her. "I love you... and there is nothing to fear." she whispered, pulling him into her arms and letting his head rest on her chest.

He couldn't help crying – although inwardly he cursed his inability to hold it in, it wasn't manly enough – but did it all the same, holding Ozara in turn as he let the entirety of the situation simply sink in. Later he would tell her that Kacia was Padmé. Later, they would find out that the Jedi were completely disbanded and seen as hypocrites by the Senate. Later, Anakin would have to face the consequences for his actions –

But right now, he just needed to be held, and sorrow over his dreaded mistake... and Ozara did just that.

* * *

Varian stepped onboard the Alderaanian cruiser, Captain Ghan joined him as they met with Bail and the two Jedi Masters. "Obi-Wan, its good to see you." the Senator said after Bail left to get the padawans. "Even though these are rather terrible times."

"They are, brother, I'm afraid it may even be the end of the Republic – do not look at me so... Master Yoda knows of our relations as family." Obi-Wan replied.

The smaller Master came up to them. "Broke the code, Obi-Wan did. Yet, to a better woman, he could not have. Met your sister I have Senator Peregrine, good for him I think." Yoda said with a smile, "And Ozara, good for Anakin she is; even though fear I feel for both of them."

"Is Ozara in danger?" Varian suddenly asked with worry.

"Not to our knowledge." Obi-Wan answered, "But Anakin is with her, so I don't think that she would be in much danger."

Varian chuckled, "He loves her, always has as far as I know. I met him once, you know, when he went to stop her wedding – he surprised me then, as much as I surprised him when he found out who I was in the end." he said with a reminiscent chuckle.

"Well, I'm sure she loves him – at least, Leiana tells me so." Obi-Wan answered.

"We Peregrines know how Leiana is so attune with reality, so it is most likely the truth of the subject." Varian replied, "And how is my father's new charge?"

"I couldn't tell you," Obi-Wan replied, "I can't say that I've said much to Yesenia. I've been a little busy."

Varian nodded, "I understand." Obi-Wan watched his brother-in-law closely, a piecing together of information beginning to form in his head.

"Well, she didn't exactly take to you, you know." Obi-Wan said. "But if she is to be your surrogate sister, perhaps you ought to work on that."  
Varian scoffed, "I doubt that. She's determined not to like me." he said, "Even if my sisters are involved."

Obi-Wan shook his head, "You'll both have to get over that in the end, you know. Especially if you intend on being another child's uncle." he said as Bail returned with the group of Padawans. Varian sighed in relief.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes, this is Zhane, he will be going with you." Bail said as Idriya came up from behind.

"Senator, it is good to see you in the flesh." she said, Varian chuckled.

"And I hope everything is well with your Corellian counterpart." he replied, earning a slight blush from her.

"He's planning on taking me to meet his family soon... hopefully they'll look past my rather similar features to your sister and simply allow me into their family without issue. Force knows Skandar needs it." she said. If only she had known that at that moment, Skandar was running around Coruscant asking if anyone had seen her, worrying that something had happened to her – "He doesn't know I'm here, I'm afraid. I didn't have time to tell him before I left. Hopefully he'll still talk to me when I get back."

Varian chuckled, "He will. He's rather fond of you, you know."

She laughed, "I should hope so! I'm not marrying a man who isn't _at least_ fond of me."

The children loaded onto Varian's Corvette, he had no other reason to remain aboard Bail's starship, "I'll see you soon – Ossus, correct?"

"Yes." Bail replied.

"You'll meet with an Ahsoka Tano, she'll give you instructions from there." Obi-Wan added, "So long, Brother."

"Bye, Obi-Wan... you better keep my sister safe once you get back to Coruscant." Varian warned playfully.

Obi-Wan laughed, "Naturally – no doubt she's already got a speech prepared."

Varian joined him in his mirth, "Welcome to the family." he said, entering his ship, which a few moments later, took off into the stars.

"Well, we shall return to Coruscant now." Bail said, "No doubt we should return to see what has happened in our absence."

"Return, we shall." Yoda agreed.

* * *

Skandar returned to his apartment from yet another round of trying to find out where Idriya was. In truth, it worried him that she was missing, and he could only hope that the assassin set on killing Ozara had not found her first. The red-headed assassin who he had spoken to regarding Ozara's threatened assassination was sitting in his apartment.

"Well?" she asked.

Skandar sighed, "No one knows where she is – but no one knows where Boba is either. It could be bad, or I could just be throwing everything out of proportion." he said, "What is it that you're planning to get Ozara off the planet?"

Yesenia stood up, her hand resting on her slightly swollen belly. "She's going to have to be disguised – which wouldn't be too hard – no one can see who she is. We also have to be careful that your girlfriend is not targeted instead, as it could mean her life." she said. "Its very delicate work, keeping one woman alive while getting another woman out of the situation."

"You think Ozara will leave? She seems pretty adamant to stay." Skandar asked.

"Once you get Idriya off the planet as well, disguised in some way, then they both will be safe." Yesenia replied, "Though we could just make it clear to this Boba that Idriya isn't Ozara – which he may or may not believe."

"I just wish I knew where she was." Skandar moaned softly.

Yesenia scoffed, "Cool off, lover boy. I'm sure she's fine." she said, "I'll head back to Ozara now, she's been pretty upset about hearing what her beloved has done to the Jedi."

"Be careful, you're not exactly loved yourself." Skandar warned, she smiled.

"You don't know me very well, Solo. So long." she said, leaving the apartment.

When she returned to the apartment, she was shocked to see Anakin and Ozara in each other's arms; Ozara motioning for her to be quiet, and leave them alone.

Yesenia did not wish to do it, but figured there was something she did not know was going on with her new sister – besides, Leiana was much more entertaining.

* * *

He could feel Anakin was on Coruscant, his presence one that he could feel a system away. The boy had returned from Mustafar – but had yet to report. A curious thing, as he was now his new apprentice, and he had made it clear that Anakin was to follow his every order. His orders being that he was to report and wait until he gave the command to leave the lava system. There was only one thing which it could mean: Anakin was with the Peregrine girl. Sidious ground his teeth, his irritation rising.

He didn't have time to meditate before his big senate announcement, but he couldn't help his curiosity of what his apprentice was telling his wife... but more importantly, what she was telling him.

"Amedda." he said over the intercom, "How much longer do I have?"

"Another ten minutes, your grace. Do you want me to give you a three minute warning?" Mas Amedda asked.

Sidious thought it over, "Yes, do that." he ordered, instantly falling into a trance.

He found himself – predictably – at 500 Republica, in the living room of Senator Farrel's apartment. He groaned in disgust as he saw Anakin laying on Ozara's chest, a small smile on his face. He did well to remember to cloak his signature, there was no need to alert Anakin to his presence.

"Obi-Wan is here." Anakin suddenly blurted.

"Are you sure?" Ozara asked.

He nodded, lifting his head from its resting place. "They're probably going to go to the Temple... and I should go with them." he said.

Sidious growled. The boy had gone back to the Jedi. It was inevitable. He was weak.

"You should." Ozara replied, "You cannot undo what has been done... but there is no reason to continue to allow it to happen."  
Anakin frowned, "I know." he said, "You're right... as usual."

"We still don't know where Qui-Gon is." Ozara whispered, "Do you think he is alive?"

Anakin sighed, "I don't know. Its possible he is – the man is a legend." he said in awe, "I am just sorry I have only come to realize it after I was so disregarding of his advice."

"He loves you like a son, Anakin. I'm sure he'll forgive you, he knows why you do what you do..." she said, "Will you come back to me when you're done?" she asked.

He smiled, reaching up to kiss her once. "I promise I will... just be careful not to leave without someone who you trust. Now that we know that Kacia is Padmé, we don't know whose side anyone is on anymore." he warned.

"Anakin!" Ozara cried, "Just because two people, who you trusted beyond doubt, lied to you; it doesn't mean that everyone is a hypocrite. They are not all out for our destruction."

"All I'm asking is that you be careful." he replied, "I love you too much to lose you."  
"Will you stop thinking I'm going to die?" she asked, but he only shook his head.

"When the threat is over, my love, only then can I believe you are truly safe." he replied, standing up before bending over to kiss her again. "I will return, wait for me..."

Sidious pulled out of the room just as Mas Amedda was about to shake him. He glared at the wall, where a moment ago he had been looking at the Skywalker couple. The girl would pay, that much was certain... and in the end, Anakin would be his.


	79. Chapter 79

Bail Organa's ship landed on the platform of the Senate Building, its passengers descending from the ship. Obi-Wan and Yoda trailed behind Senator Organa and Idriya, their hoods drawn over their faces.

"Welcome back, Senator." the guard greeted, "May I see your clearance?"

Bail smiled, "Certainly." he answered, handing them the identification card, Idriya following suit.

"Thank you, you may proceed." the guard replied, handing him back his identification, "We will take custody of the Jedi."

"It would be better if we stayed with the Senator." Obi-Wan said, using the Force to change the man's mind.

"It would be better if they stayed with you." the guard repeated mindlessly, "I hope you have a good stay, Senator." he said, allowing the group to pass with no more trouble.

Once out of hearing, the Jedi turned to Bail Organa. "We will go to the Jedi Temple," Obi-Wan began, "Try to find out what's happening first hand."

"And, disable the beacon we must." Yoda answered.

"I'll be going to the Senate meeting, Ozara will meet me there. She said Anakin is already heading for the Temple." Bail said.

"Well, he'll be very helpful. Hopefully we can find Qui-Gon." Obi-Wan replied, "This is not over yet."

"I'll be careful. Knowing the true identity of Senator Amidala is very important. I will inform my colleagues of her treachery, that way we keep her in the dark." Bail said.

Idriya spoke next, "I'm going to go see Skandar. Make sure he hasn't decided to kill someone after finding me missing." she said with a chuckle, "I will meet you later, Senator." Bail nodded, "Master Jedis." they bowed slightly, and she left.

"We'll meet again, Masters." Bail said, bowing slightly and walking away.

Obi-Wan and Yoda left as well. The Temple being their object.

* * *

Anakin stayed in the shadows of the smoldering hangar bay of the Jedi Temple, not wishing to draw attention to himself as he waited. Obi-Wan and Yoda would no doubt be there, wishing to check on the status of any survivors – but scanning the Temple, Anakin could sense no other Force-sensitives in the building. A sadness washed over him, and he felt like crying. The Force itself was in mourning, and he could feel it keenly.

The sound of lightsabers springing into action, and mens cries of pain brought Anakin's attention to the front entrance. Peeking his head out, he saw Yoda and Obi-Wan in the middle of the carnage. He smiled to himself, moving into the interior of the building, keeping to the shadows for the most part.

He was at the front entrance in no time, watching as the two other masters walked in, avoiding the clones as much as possible by distraction. 'Obi-Wan.' he greeted in his brother's mind.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan replied verbally, causing Anakin to come out of the shadows and throw back his hood. Obi-Wan greeted his brother with an embrace. Anakin returned the gesture, his heart gently healing with Obi-Wan's obvious forgiveness. "I thought you would be with Ozara." the elder said as he pulled back.

Anakin nodded, "I was, but I felt your presence. I thought you may need me more than she would..." he trailed off, looking down at Master Yoda.

The old master chuckled, "Know of your marriage to Ozara Peregrine, I do. Obi-Wan and Leiana, I know as well – to hide the truth from me, young Skywalker, there is no need to do." he said.

Anakin hung his head, "I know you once warned me... you told me that I would end up hurting her. You were right, to an extent." he said, "I'm sorry I didn't listen before."

Yoda shook his head, "Knew I that inseparable you were, good for you she is. Master Windu, agrees he does, reluctantly perhaps, but agrees." he said.

"How is Master Windu?" Anakin asked.

"He is slightly more lucid than he was when we first got him." Obi-Wan answered, "Though he'll probably wear an eyepatch and a bionic arm for the rest of his life due to the damage, he will make a full recovery."

Anakin nodded, "Good... I suppose you two are wanting some answers?" he asked, Yoda 'hmm'd.

"Come, we will walk. Dismantle the coded signal quickly. That group back there, soon discovered will be." he said, heading toward the transmission room.

"We're going to have to be careful." Anakin said, "There are several battalions of Clone Troopers on every level. Many are dressed as Jedi."

"Well, to our credit, at least we know that they all look alike." Obi-Wan jested, earning a chuckle from his companions. "But come, Anakin, I wish to know exactly what happened."

Anakin did as requested, informing his brother and the Master of the situation from start to finish; the hundreds of Clones they passed never noticed them as they walked, distractions coming here and there until they came upon some younglings.

Obi-Wan stooped down, "Not even the younglings survived." he cried.

"Killed not by clones, this Padawan. By a lightsaber, he was." Yoda replied, pointing to the slash mark on the boy's neck.

"Who? Who could have done this?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Kacia Flure." Anakin supplied, "She is well skilled with a blade – not that you would know from looking at her normally." his tone was bitter.

"Careful, young Skywalker, you know the path to which that leads. Follow it not." Yoda chastised, turning to head toward the transmission room.

"Yes, Master." Anakin replied, following him. Obi-Wan did the same, and Anakin continued in his narrative.

"Why would you do that?" Obi-Wan asked, "I don't understand. You knew who he was."  
Anakin smiled, but his eyes were filled with sadness. "Ozara asked me the same question. I suppose that my mind was too single-focused to consider the consequences." he said, "Nor did I consider who would die in the process."

Yoda sighed, "Many have died, the Force – grieves it does. Learned your lesson finally, have you Skywalker?" Anakin nodded.

"I have, Master." he said, "It is a sad thing that so many had to die for it to happen, for my mind to finally understand reality... but I have."

"Know you now how impacting, the decisions that you make, are?" the master asked.

"Yes, Master." Anakin answered.

Yoda nodded, "Then worth the price, it is. For these knew what it was they were doing, one with the Force, they now are. Pain, suffering, grief... they know not." he said as they reached the transmission room.

* * *

Within the Senate Chambers, an emergency meeting was in progress. It took Bail no time to find his box, Senator Amidala – or Kacia as he now knew – occupying it as usual. Within the box, he could see Ozara's back, straight as a board as she tried to assume a relaxed position. He smiled slightly, the girl always knew what was going on, thought he half-assumed that it had more to do with Anakin telling her.

He came up behind the women, his hand resting on Ozara's shoulder in a comforting gesture as he sat himself between the two women; she looked up, her brown eyes warming as a relaxed smile rested on her face. The tenseness of the situation had dwindled slightly, her happiness that he was there was obvious. He nodded to Captain Typho and Dormé, a knowing glance headed in the handmaiden's direction. He would have to pull her aside later.

"...and the Jedi Rebellion has been foiled." Palpatine was saying from his podium, his face obscured by a red hood which threw a shadow over his face. Knowing who he was only made Bail more livid, but there was nothing he could do... for now.

"I was held up." Bail said, "What's happening?"

"The Chancellor has been elaborating on a plot by the Jedi, to overthrow the Senate." Padmé answered.

"And pointing out all the numerous faults of their order. Apparently he's had more than one reason to 'distrust' them, and is more than willing to slander them in the process." Ozara added.

"But that's not true!" Bail exclaimed, Ozara scoffed.

"He's been presenting evidence all afternoon." Padmé answered, causing both Bail and Ozara to turn to her in disgust. They knew what she was playing at... she was a Senator after all.

"And the Senate will go along with it... just like they always do." Bail said mournfully.

"Naturally Senator," Ozara said sarcastically, "You forget, they did give him emergency powers to begin with."

Palpatine continued to speak, "The remaining Jedi will be hunted down and defeated." the applause in the grand senate chambers echoed off the walls, the sound magnifying by that effect. "Any collaborators will suffer the same fate." Ozara looked over to where her father's pod sat, watching as his face turned into a slight mask of horror. She was sure her face reflected the same as she suddenly was zeroed in on by those golden glowing eyes beneath the hood. "These have been trying times, but we have passed the test. Those who still believe that the Jedi are on our side, will be considered as traitors along with them." he said.

She lifted her head up higher, the threat made obvious in her mind. But she knew he couldn't truly hurt her... not if he wanted to live anyways.

"The attempt on my life has left me scarred and deformed." Ozara shuddered as she remembered Anakin's thoughts... the images were rather horrifying. "But I assure you my resolve has never been stronger."

The applause was deafening.

"The war is over!" Palpatine continued to preach, "The Separatists have been defeated," he paused to allow the clapping, "And the Jedi rebellion has been foiled! We stand on the threshold of a new beginning."

"Well, this is the moment we discover if he intends to return the Republic to a democracy." Padmé said.

"Is it worth the price which we have paid, Senator?" Ozara asked. Padmé looked over, but said nothing.

The group turned toward Palpatine, awaiting his next words. "In order to ensure our security and continuing stability, the Republic will be reorganized into the first Galactic Empire, for a safe and secure society which I assure you will last for ten thousand years."

Ozara's mouth hung open slightly, as Bail looked dumbfounded. Padmé's face reflected horror, but Ozara could see the glee beneath those dark eye's gaze. Her true form was beginning to show itself as the applause rose to greater heights of sound, a cheer filling the auditorium like the sound of a hurricane.

"An empire that will continue to be ruled by this august body, and a sovereign ruler chosen for

life." Palpatine continued, "An empire ruled by the majority... ruled by a new constitution." tears began to form in Ozara's eyes as she looked out on the joyous senators completely unknowing of their true fate. She knew the impact of his words, but they all were mindlessly clapping, bringing on their own destruction with a voice of agreement.

"Is this the death of liberty?" Ozara whispered, "With those who are losing it so willing to give up their freedom? Do they cheer it on, embracing it with open arms as the lose everything they have taken for granted? Do they even know what it is they are applauding?"

"You're right, Ozara." Padmé said, "Liberty dies... with thunderous applause."

"We cannot let this happen." Bail declared, standing up to leave the pod. Padmé stopped him with a hand to his arm.

"Not now! There will be a time." she exclaimed, "For now we must pretend to be in agreement."

"Should we really, senator?" Ozara asked from her seat, "Should we really stand by and let this happen without warning those who it would destroy? Is it possible that you are in agreement with this monstrosity against freedom?"

"That's not what I'm saying-"

"Aren't you?" Ozara retorted, standing from her seat as well, "I'll go with you, Bail. I have some arrangements to make." she said, walking away from the pod and following Bail out.

"Senator!" a sudden shout came from behind them. Dormé. "What did you find out?"

Bail exchanged a look with Ozara, "Forgive me, Dormé, you were right." he apologized, "The Senator is not who we thought she was."

"Who is she?" Dormé asked.

"Kacia Flure." Ozara answered, "I do not know the circumstances, but Kacia and Padmé are one."

"Did Kacia replace the Senator?" Dormé inquired, but both Bail and Ozara shook their heads.

"We have reason to believe," Bail began, "That if Padmé Amidala did exist – which there are records from Naboo that she did – that at one point or another, Kacia took her place."  
Dormé let out a shuddering breath, "What should I do?"

"Stay with her," Ozara instructed, "Do not make her assume you know who she is. Yet, keep a close eye on her... she is not to be trusted."  
"Yet, keep safe. If she finds out what you're doing she may make you suffer the same fate as Sabé." Bail added.

"And Eirtaé." Dormé moaned, "Eirtaé is dead, died on her way here from Boz Pity. The transport exploded." the sadness in her eyes told them everything. She knew that Padmé, or Kacia, had something to do with it.

Bail and Ozara nodded, "Go back to her," Ozara suddenly said, "Before you are missed." Dormé nodded, with a 'Thank you' before she headed back to Padmé and her posse.

"Do you think that she will try something as Padmé?" Ozara asked Bail.

He shrugged, "To be perfectly honest, I don't know." he answered.

"Ozara! Bail!" Idriya started shouting as she saw the pair walking toward the hangar bay of the Senate Building. "How goes it?" she asked as they approached the speeders. She stood there in new clothes, and with a smile on her face.

"Badly, my twin." Ozara replied, leaning against a nearby speeder. "The Republic died today, and that is nothing to be happy about."  
Idriya sobered, "I'm sorry, I didn't know." she said.

Ozara shook her head, "I know you didn't. You were just happy to see me, I suppose."

The other girl nodded, "I was, I heard that there is someone out for your blood. Skandar said that he was worried about that after finding out who the Chancellor was."

"He was," Ozara answered, "He came to tell me there is a price on my head. How is he anyways?"

"He was worried sick when I didn't check in. Apparently he's very protective – something I didn't know." Idriya replied as Bail started up his speeder, and she jumped in.

Ozara went to get in as well, unfortunately her dress had snagged on the metal of the speeder she had leaned against, and was being rather obstinate in coming away from it. Finally it did, just as Bail's speeder's engine spluttered a moment. He jumped out of the pilot's seat to see what was wrong, leaving it running so as to pinpoint the exact location.

Suddenly, an explosion rocked the building, the blinding light coming from Bail's speeder as the transport went up in flames. The shockwave temporarily damaged the hearing of the nearby attendants, destroying one of the droids in its wake as the crackling inferno could be heard by those much further away.

Beneath his father's helmet, Boba Fett smiled, walking away from the shadows of the hangar as the speeder's remains fell to the floor.

* * *

Anakin could feel something was off, although he didn't know what, the running of the Clones toward the front entrance confirmation that there was something going on. He turned to Obi-Wan and Yoda, both masters looking equally as curious as they watched the Clones run.

"There has been an attack at the Senate Building!" a transmitter squawked as one of the Clones passed. "Calling for backup."

The Senate building. Anakin and Obi-Wan exchanged a look, each trying to get in touch with their respective wives.

Anakin panicked as he tried to reach Ozara, finding her mind inaccessible to him. He looked at Yoda, the old Master nodded to him, and he ran out of the room, careful to avoid any Clones on the way. The Senate Building was his destination.

Obi-Wan watched his brother leave, knowing immediately what happened. He could only hope that Anakin could find her – 'Leiana?' Obi-Wan called, quickly connecting mentally with his wife, hoping that she was safe and at home.

'Obi-Wan? Oh, thank the Force!' she exclaimed 'I've been worried sick about you! The Jedi Temple was in flames, I just had a holo from Padmé that the Chancellor is currently trying to convince the Senate that the Jedi were responsible for his supposed "assassination"'

'I'm alright my love, I'm just checking to make sure you're safe.' Obi-Wan said, 'Leiana, do not trust Padmé.'

'Why?' Leiana asked.

'She's Kacia, I found out while I was on the object above Geonosis.' Obi-wan replied.

Leiana was quiet, 'She's Kacia?' she asked incredulously, 'Oh, Obi-Wan... what am I supposed to do?'

'Go to your father's, inform him of what's going on. He needs to know, to be careful of both the Chancellor and of Padmé.' Obi-Wan said, 'I'll be there as soon as possible.'

'Alright, I will.' Leiana said, 'Please be careful, the Jedi are not even allowed into 500 Republica.'

'I will,' Obi-Wan promised, 'Be careful yourself, and stay away from the Senate Building – there was an attack there.'

'Ozara is at the Senate Building, Obi-wan... is she...?'

'I don't know, Anakin is on his way.' Obi-Wan said, 'I must go, a group of Clones is heading toward Master Yoda and I. I'll see you later.'

'I love you' Leiana reminded him.

'I love you too. May the Force protect you.' Obi-Wan replied, severing the link.

* * *

She was swimming in darkness, unable to speak, unable to move... forever trying to reach the edge of the night, the day eluding her.

 _"Ozara"_ a male voice tried to call to her, _"Ozara, can you hear me?"_ she tried to respond, to move toward the voice.

"Yes." she tried, the sound only coming out as a moan.

 _"Ozara, open your eyes, Cariad."_ the voice became familiar.

"Tad?" she asked, her eyes opening slowly.

Tristan came into view, his black brows furrowed in worry. "I'm right here, cariad, I'm right here."

She groaned as she tried to sit up, "How long have I been asleep?"

"Only about half-an-hour. The Senate session ended as soon as the explosion happened." Tristan answered.

"What happened? I remember Bail starting his speeder – Idriya... Bail! Are they alright?" she asked.

Tristan shushed her, "Bail is alive... he's got some rather bad burns, but he'll live." he said.

"Idriya?" Ozara repeated. Tristan sighed, his brown eyes filled with sadness.

"I'm afraid that she did not make it." he said, "She didn't have time to get out before it exploded."

Ozara swallowed hard, "Poor girl... its because she looked like me, Tad. She was killed because she looked like me. She couldn't even escape." she said, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Its not your fault, child, do not blame yourself." Tristan said.

"It is, Tad." she said, looking around to notice there was no one around them. The room which she was in was her father's office, "Tad, I have to tell you something... its about the Chancellor..."

* * *

Anakin put his hood over his head, careful not to be seen as he went toward the wreckage. The pieces were all over the hangar bay, Skandar Solo standing near the burn spot. He never liked the man, but he needed to know what happened – he could only hope that his former rival would not turn him in as a Jedi.

"Solo." he whispered, "Solo!"

Skandar turned, his eyes bloodshot and skin pale. He saw Anakin, and immediately moved toward the shadows. "Skywalker." he greeted soberly.

"I tried contacting Ozara... I can't." he said, only a slight crack in his voice, "What happened? Is she alright?"

Skandar nodded slowly, "She's unconscious right now, within the blast zone, but not enough for the shockwave to have harmed her much. You'll find her in her father's office." he said softly, his voice distant.

Anakin's eyes evaluated the other man. "Are you alright?" he asked, Skandar shook his head.

"Idriya." he said, "She... she was in the speeder when it-" he trailed off. Anakin understood what he was saying, sighing as he computed what had happened. Idriya, the girl who was known for looking almost exactly like Ozara had died – probably in her place.

"I'm sorry." Anakin said, "Ozara told me that you and here were..."

"I was going to marry her." Skandar said, "Not like when I almost married Zar, this was different."

Anakin nodded, "I understand."

Skandar scoffed, "Oh, I know you do." he said as Anakin began to walk away. "Before you go, I think you should know that there is someone out for Ozara. A price has been put on her head... which is probably why this happened today."

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked, his old fears rising up anew.

"Someone has hired another person to kill her. I found out yesterday, right after you..." Skandar stopped, "Are you still... you know?"

"No." Anakin answered. "Have you told Ozara?"

"I did," Skandar replied, "Yesenia is taking care of trying to get her off Coruscant without drawing any attention to who she is... we don't want the assassin tracking her down."

Anakin nodded, "Who put the bounty on her head, do you know?" the other man nodded. Anakin felt his anger boil up once again as Skandar answered with one name: Kacia Flure.


	80. Chapter 80

Tristan was silent for the next few minutes as his mind whirled from the information which his daughter had just given him. The Chancellor was a Sith, and Padme Amidala was the very woman who had threatened Ozara's life for the sake of a signature... the last part angered him more than the first. He had trusted both of his daughters lives to the woman, completely clueless as to _who_ she truly was. It could have killed either of them – and from what Ozara had said: Kacia had hired an assassin to kill her once and for all.

"Tad?" Ozara's voice pulled him back to reality, "Are you alright?"

He nodded, "Just getting my bearings, cariad." he said, "That's not what I was expecting to hear from you."

She sighed, "I'm sorry I had to tell you this way, but under the circumstances, I thought it best." she said, absentmindedly rubbing her slightly-bulging belly. She needed to see a medical droid, to make sure the baby was safe.

The door opened, revealing Yesenia, who smiled when she saw Ozara. "I'm glad to see you conscious. I just got back from seeing to Skandar. He's a mess." she said.

"Poor man," Ozara cried, "Fate has it in for him. Whenever happiness is within his grasp, it is forcefully yanked away from him."

The red-head nodded, "He's not very talkative, that's for sure. But he thinks that the assassin may believe he's killed you." she said. "Which could play in our favor."

"Its possible. Idriya and I look so similar, our eyes are the only difference..." Ozara replied "Why?"

Yesenia looked toward Tristan and let out a breath, "Okay, you may think this is crazy – and it may be, but bear with me." she prefaced, "We could pretend that you actually _have_ died, Ozara. That it was Ozara Peregrine, not Idriya Thaxton who is dead."

"But she's not dead." Tristan pointed out.

"That's true, but no one else knows that. From what I heard, you took the surviving girl,who could have been Ozara _or_ Idriya." Yesenia replied, "It would certainly get the bounty-hunter off your tail."

"But I cannot abandon my life, Yesenia." Ozara said, "I can't abandon my family." her mind flashed to Anakin – to hear such news would destroy him for certain. "I can't abandon those who I love."

Yesenia sighed, "Ozara..." she began, "Its the only way to keep you safe."

"Not at the expense of my family." Ozara retorted harshly.

"Yesenia," Tristan interfered before the redhead could reply, "May I have a word with you?"

Reluctantly, Yesenia agreed, following Tristan out of the room. Ozara flopped onto her back, her mind still trying to process what had happened. Idriya was dead. Bail was in critical due to the extent of his burns... and she was about to be forced to play dead for the sake of saving everyone else. She couldn't do it, that she knew, as Anakin was already so concerned for her safety.

The door opened, and she quickly closed her eyes – if they _were_ determined to make her Idriya, she was going to do it right. "Ozara?" Anakin's voice was barely above a whisper. She turned to him, immediately getting up and running to him. He held her tightly, sighing in relief. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes," Ozara replied, "A little shaken up, but physically I'm fine, I think." she replied, "I don't know about the babies though. The blast blew me back about ten feet..." she trailed off. She hadn't thought of it before, but the blast had not blown her back at all. She had almost been... pulled back, by some unknown force.

Mistaking her trailing off for being that she would not be content unless she knew about the state of their children, Anakin used the Force to check on the little lives growing within his wife. "They're fine." he finally answered, "Their signatures are as strong as they were this morning."

She nodded, only half-listening, although the stress of worrying about the children was no longer an issue. "Thank you, I was so worried – they said I'd been out for a half-an-hour, and I know that such trauma can be fatal to an unborn child..." it was obvious she was still getting over the shock of the situation as she began to just talk.

"Ozara," Anakin stopped her, "Don't worry about it, you're safe."

"We're not, Anakin." Ozara suddenly said, "I forgot to tell you this morning-"

"You have an assassin who has been hired to kill you." Anakin finished, her shock was evident. "Solo was in the hangar bay below, he's the one who told me where you were. He also told me what _Kacia_ did."

Ozara looked away from him for a moment, blinking back tears which she felt would fall. "Oh, Anakin." she sighed.

"What?" Anakin's guard was up, Ozara didn't cry for no reason. "Ozara?"

"Idriya..." she choked out, "He was so worried that she was in danger because of me. I didn't believe him – I thought he was simply overprotective... but he was right, Anakin!"

"Shh.."

"No! I was supposed to be in that speeder! The only reason I wasn't is because my dress caught on the speeder I was leaning on, she got in the speeder in my place!" she said as she began crying hysterically. "I probably would have died from the blast anyways, except I was somehow pulled out of the way – don't ask me how, I don't know."

Anakin cringed at her words, now knowing just how close she had come to dying that day. "Zar..." he tried again, sitting her down and calming her mentally. Her mind was harder to maneuver than her spoken words had been, her excessive guilt seeming to make it harder for her to see the fact that it wasn't her fault. It was here that she told Anakin of what Yesenia had said, and that her father was only a room away.

"They think that if everyone thinks I'm dead..." Ozara told him, "Then they'll stop coming after me."

Anakin cleared his throat, "I don't think that's necessary." he said, "We're probably not going to remain on Coruscant."

"But Padme..." Ozara replied, "If she knows I'm alive –"

"She won't do anything, as I have learned my lesson." Anakin retorted, "You're not leaving my sight until the threat is over."  
Ozara scoffed, standing up and walking to the window. "The threat will never be over, Anakin." she said, "The Senate has declared the Jedi to be traitors of the Republic. The Chancellor has given the order to kill any and all Jedi who are spread throughout the Galaxy."

"What are you saying?" Anakin asked, causing her to turn around to face him.

"I'm saying that you are considered an enemy of the Republic, as are Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon – if he's still alive – and the padawans are also in that same criteria. Also anyone who is a friend of a Jedi is considered as an enemy as well." she answered, "I'm more than a friend. You said yourself that the Chancellor knows of our union, when I was in the Senate Chambers I got a very specific feeling that he wants me dead. We are fugitives, Anakin... and will remain so, perhaps until our lives end." she told him, sitting down once again and leaning against his shoulder. "How amazing that one decision can change the mindset of an entire galaxy. One man's voice can change the thoughts and hearts of all those around – one great orator, and the multitudes are lost."

Anakin thought over her words. "We'll figure something out." he said. "No doubt Obi-Wan is going to leave Coruscant, and Leiana by default. How we're going to maneuver it, I don't know."

"Yesenia's idea may not be that far fetched—"

"I said 'No' Ozara!" Anakin snapped, quickly reigning in his temper. The entire situation had become that much more stressful. And to top it all off – it was, ultimately, his fault.

"You're right, it is your fault." Ozara quipped as their minds were still as one. "But pitying yourself isn't going to change anything, is it?"  
"No." Anakin replied morosely as she turned to face him.

"Then snap out of it." she ordered, "If you continue in this self-pity-woe-is-me play, then it is certain we won't get off this planet easily. Kacia is still out there masquerading as Padmé, and we can't risk anyone else getting killed because of her. Now did you find out what happened to Qui-Gon?"

Anakin hung his head, "The security footage showed him fighting Kacia, and Zett helping him – past that, I don't know." his tone was sober, "I don't think he got out, Zar."

"We don't know that for certain." Ozara replied, "They may yet be alive, and if they are, they wouldn't want us to abandon them."

Anakin smiled, kissing Ozara gently. She willingly submitted, knowing that he was still dealing with his self-hatred, and fear of loss. He needed some kind of reassurance, and she was more than willing to help him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he drew her closer.

"Ahem." a voice came from the other side of the room, breaking the couple, who were still locked in a rather intimate embrace, apart. Tristan stood there, one black eyebrow raised in both surprise and irritation. Anakin looked between his wife and father-in-law, even though the man was ignorant of it. "I do hope I'm not interrupting." Tristan quipped.

Ozara's brown eyes were wide in shock, "Uh..." she stammered as Anakin stood.

"Forgive me, sir, I can explain..." he began.

"Oh, don't let me stop you. I'd like to know just what my daughter is doing around a Jedi, whose life is devoted to following a certain set of rules which are not to be broken – though it looks like the two of you have done a fine job of breaking them." Tristan ranted.

"Well, Ozara and I-"

"Rydym yn briod, Tad." Ozara answered, watching as Tristan's black eyes widened, repeating her phrase before beginning to snap at her in Ergonian. Anakin could only sit by as Ozara and Tristan went back and forth, their voices raising to new heights with each spar.

 _"How could you have lied to me like that?"_ Tristan shouted in Ergonian. " _Have you no care for the rest of us? Did I raise a group of lying children, who willfully do whatever pleases them?"_

Ozara's voice raised a little higher as she retorted with _"I would have told you, and gladly! But you forget what he is. I could not tell anyone unless it risked him being expelled."_

Tristian bristled, _"Did you think I would tell them? You forget, I know the boy loves you, and you love him. But Ozara, to marry him? Does Qui-Gon know?!"_

It was obvious to Anakin that his father-in-law didn't like the answer as he immediately snapped back, suddenly giving a shout of frustration as he rounded on Anakin. "You! Do you think this is how I wanted to hear my little girl got married? What kind of a life can you give her, committed as a Jedi as you are? Is she to live forever in the shadows?!"

"I love her!" Anakin shouted in reply, "Because I loved her, I broke the Code. Yes, I may have been wrong on a certain level, but I will give her the life that I can."

"Father! Anakin! Stop!" Ozara tried to end the shouting between the two, but it didn't matter.

"Which is nothing." Tristan retorted, ignoring his daughter's shouts of ending the snappish replies. "You are a Jedi-"

" _Were_ a Jedi, Senator. The Order has been destroyed." Anakin replied.

"I don't accept this."

"You have no choice." Ozara suddenly said. "Anakin and I are going to have a baby – or rather, twins, I should say. So you had better get over your animosity now, or I swear that you will have no part in your grandchild's upbringing. Not because I don't want you to, but because you have made the choice yourself."

After the shouting match that had been going on for five minutes, the silence felt strange.

Anakin stared at Ozara in surprise, not expecting her to have said such a thing. He knew that above all things, she tended to view her family in high esteem – second only to him. But to hear such a decision leave her mouth, it was surprising.

Tristan's mouth hung open, shocked that she would threaten such a thing. Did she not understand that he just wanted some answers? He loved her, she was his daughter, and to hear that the boy who he had known was close to her for years was her husband... it was unfathomable. In all truth, it wasn't that he didn't like Anakin, he did. The boy had proven to be a perfect friend for his daughter, and was sure that he loved her with all of his heart – but the fact they did not tell him about it, that was what made him angry. Did Anakin have no respect for him?

"Tad..." Ozara started softly, "I love Anakin, I love you. I could not tell you because of what would happen if the Order found out, that was the only reason it was kept a secret. Loving someone from afar is viewed one way, but actual marriage is another."

"You told Qui-Gon." Tristan argued lamely.

Ozara shook her head, "Qui-Gon figured it out." she said. "And was heartily against it until his own love intervened."  
Anakin watched as Tristan looked at him, stepping forward. "I believe you have something to ask me – although it is a little late for it, you still should." Tristan said, "It is a custom in Ergon, and you broke our custom."

The Jedi cleared his throat, "Senator Peregrine..." Anakin began, "I cannot ask for your permission to marry Ozara at this point, but I do ask for your blessing. Ozara does not wish to be estranged, I know; and I know that we both would like for our children to be able to know you and Nadia."  
Tristan looked hard at the young man, then turned to Ozara who clung to his robes. He sighed. "If you had asked me, Anakin, I would have given you my permission." he said quietly, "But, under the circumstances, you have my blessing."

Ozara gave a cry of relief, hugging her father tightly. "Thank you, Tad." she whispered, pulling away.

Tristan's brown eyes were shimmering in unshed tears, "I could not part with you for anyone less worthy, Cariad." he said, turning to Anakin. "My son." Anakin smiled, and took the Senator's offered hand of cordiality. "Welcome to the family."

"Thank you... father." Anakin replied as Ozara came to his side.

"Father..." Ozara began again, "I think you should know something."

"What is it?" Tristan asked, "That Leiana and Obi-Wan are married as well or something?" he laughed as the Skywalkers exchanged a glance. He froze, his earlier indignation festering once more. "Does my family tell me nothing anymore?!" he exclaimed, stomping out of his office.

"Where is Obi-Wan?" Ozara asked Anakin, slight nervousness filtering through her voice.

"With Leiana I believe." Anakin answered, "Why?"

Ozara puffed her cheeks slightly. "You had better warn him. I have a feeling that my new brother-in-law is about to find out what its like to be my father's son-in-law."

Anakin's golden eyebrows furrowed, "Why would it be harder on Obi-Wan?" he asked.

His wife chuckled slightly, "Because Obi-Wan and Leiana haven't been as open as you and I." she answered, "And Obi-Wan once assured my father that he would remain friends with my sister."

Anakin laughed out loud, unable to contain his amusement at what was about to happen to his brother.

* * *

Had Anakin been at 500 Republica when Tristan arrived, he would have found himself much more amused. Obi-Wan and Leiana had been in a slightly more compromising position than Anakin and Ozara had been in when Tristan came in, believing that because they were alone in the apartment they had nothing to worry about. How wrong they were, for in the instant that Tristan saw them, he instantly set about forcing five feet of space between them.

Later on, Obi-Wan would tell Anakin just how the entire situation had gone down, and that for the first time in years – he actually was afraid for his life at the hands of his previously-ignorant-father-in-law. Nadia had been no better when she had come in, demanding to know why she was not informed, and later grilling Ozara for information. Anakin would just laugh, and pat Obi-Wan's shoulder with a comforting look... as Tristan was off yelling at Qui-Gon his training of the irresponsible Jedi masters.

* * *

In the underbelly of Coruscant, the citizens were still clueless of what was going on in the governing sector of the planet. They knew of the attack on the Jedi Temple, but as to everything else, it was basically reduced to rumors. Some said that the Separatists had drawn all the Jedi out of the Temple due to an attack outside the atmosphere; others said that the war was over, and that the Senate had disbanded the Jedi, and that the Jedi had burned the Temple in retaliation. A rather unfair judgment of the Jedi, but yet it was more true than any other rumors which were circulating.

Only a select few knew which was true. One of them was Dexter Jettster, who – after hearing what had happened at the Jedi Temple – had set about to find any Jedi who were still alive. The first few he found, he immediately sent to friends of his, who would then try to get the Jedi off the planet. It was exhausting work, but it was well worth it. He had already found twenty-three Jedi, and had gotten fifteen off Coruscant before his diner was searched by the newly named 'Stormtroopers'.

After one group had left, he immediately got the remaining Jedi out of his diner's basement, and sent off the planet with the rest. There was one Jedi whom he was looking for more than the others, however: Qui-Gon. The Jedi had been missing, and from one Knight whom he had found, had been missing since the Jedi massacre – or Order 66, as he had found it was called. He had been all over the underbelly, asking his contacts if they had seen the elusive Jedi. It wasn't until he got to his home that he found the very object of his search.

"Where have you been, Qui? I thought you were dead." Dexter asked as the lights turned on and Qui-Gon was sitting in Dexter's favorite chair. "I've been searching all of Coruscant for you, only to find you right here in my lap."

"Not quite, Dex." Qui-Gon replied, "I'm sorry to have worried you, but I had no choice but to simply come here. When I went to the diner the Clones were searching it."

"Ah, I get what you mean." Dexter said, "Well, I suppose its good to see you."

Qui-Gon smiled ruefully, "Same here, old friend. I just wish it were under different circumstances."  
Dexter nodded, "Well, we can't always wish for good days. Bad days tend to outnumber them anyways." he said, taking the seat opposite, "So, how did you manage to get away from the Temple? Several knights I smuggled out said that they thought you were dead."

Qui-Gon shook his head, "Well, it looked that way." he said, "But as you've always said, I am a human equivalent of a cat."

Dexter laughed, "Well, you have kept escaping it. You are invincible Qui-Gon."

"I wish." Qui-Gon scoffed as Dexter reached over to get him a drink. "I need you to do something for me."

"Name it." Dexter said.

Qui-Gon looked over his shoulder, motioning to the shadows to come closer – or rather, motioning Zett to come closer. "I need you to get him off of Coruscant, and to Ossus. We have a group of Jedi there, and he needs to warn them what to do. The Clones know of our detachment there, and are likely to target it."

"Ossus?" Dexter repeated, rubbing his chin. "I know someone who can get him there, but I don't know how easy it will be."

"It won't." Qui-Gon said, "But you need to try. We sent the younglings there to live, and if Zett doesn't get there in time, their group will die."

Dexter chuckled, "I suppose that's motivation enough. Though we need to get him out of those robes... they're too obvious."

Zett nodded, "I suppose I should get rid of my braid? Its too obvious."

"Good point." Qui-Gon agreed, "He has to get there with no suspicion at all. I will inform his master where he has gone. I need to get to 500 Republica right now, I'll check and make sure you were able to take care of Zett by tomorrow."

"Anything else, Qui-Gon?" Dexter asked as the Master stood to leave.

"Yes," Qui-Gon replied, "Can you find a way to cut off the power to the Senate Building?"

Dexter tilted his head, "Yes, but why?"

"I have my reasons. Have it done by six o'clock tonight – oh, and try to find this man." Qui-Gon pulled a small holopad from his robes.

"Boba Fett?" Dexter read, "Isn't he the son of the bounty hunter who was tried and executed three years ago?"

"Yes." Qui-Gon answered.

"What do you need him for? Surely the crimes of the father do not fall on the son." the restaurateur asked.

Qui-Gon looked at Dexter, a strange flame in his eyes."In this case it has. He has assassinated a young woman, and needs to be brought to justice."

"Who?" Zett asked.

"Ozara Peregrine, she died earlier this afternoon." he said, sadness filling his tone.

"How do you know?" Zett asked again.

"I saw it."

* * *


	81. Chapter 81

Kacia stood outside Tristan Peregrine's office, awaiting to see when Anakin would come out. From what she had heard, he had been spotted going in an hour previous, and Senator Peregrine stormed out half an hour after. Anakin still had not come out, though for what reason, she wasn't sure. Reports had come from the healers that the incinerated girl had been Ozara Peregrine, yet, the Senators who knew the Peregrines awaited a confirmation. Until then, it was all speculation.

This much Kacia knew: Ozara and Idriya had both been present when the bomb had exploded, it had killed one of the girls as the other had survived. The question was: which one? Had Idriya lived and Ozara died, in which case was Anakin Skywalker no longer so easily protected from her assaults; or was Ozara alive, causing more complications than Kacia was willing to deal with. Honestly, she wasn't sure she could trust the vengeful Boba Fett, but really had no choice in the matter. He had offered, and she had accepted – she only hoped, for his sake, that he had done what had been requested and killed the right girl.

"Senator Amidala?" a voice came from behind her, and she turned, seeing the Solo boy standing there. His face was stony, with his eyes only betraying a deep sadness which she was sure he felt. Yet, the question still remained in her mind: for which girl?

"Skandar Solo, correct?" Kacia asked sweetly, extending her hand in friendship.

The young man nodded, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips in supposed respect. However, if Kacia had known just what it was that Skandar felt in his heart, she wouldn't have been so cordial. Hatred and anger welled inside of him as he saw the woman, knowing that she alone was responsible for Idriya's death, and that – if she knew who was truly the one who had died in that explosion – would stop at nothing to kill the survivor. That, Skandar was determined, would not happen.

"I heard of what happened in the hangar bay." Kacia started, "Is she alright? Ozara I mean. I know she was with Bail at the time, so..." she trailed off.

Skandar was more than willing to lash out and tell her that she had failed – yet, had to remain with his wits about him. Yesenia had informed him that Ozara had agreed to go in Idriya's place for a while, to pretend that it was her who died. While on one hand, Skandar could not bear the thought of his love's death being unrecognized, he had to admit it may be the only way to get Ozara off the planet safely. "She is dead, Senator." he finally said, "The healers confirmed that it was... Ozara who died." he choked, tears springing up in his eyes.

Kacia immediately jumped to conclusions, believing that it was Ozara who he cried for – alas, t'was not – however, Skandar did not correct her when she said. "Poor Ozara!"

It was in that moment that the Senator's door opened, and Anakin came out. His face also held that stony facade, and when his blue eyes looked at Kacia, they held the deepest malice. "What are you doing here?" he hissed.

"I heard what happened – oh, Anakin, I'm so sorry." Kacia moaned, outdoing herself in how 'mournful' she felt. Yet, Anakin and Skandar were not fooled. The woman had set Ozara up, but they couldn't say a word... yet. Now was not the time as Yesenia had arranged to get Ozara – as Idriya – off the planet. If they moved too quickly, Kacia and Sidious would know what was going on, and they couldn't risk Ozara's life on such petty things. No, they had to wait for now. Their moment for revenge would come.

Anakin delved within himself to find a specific time in his life from which emotions could be so easily used in this situation. His anger at Kacia was easy to find, but the despair and the tears which then rolled down his cheeks were a little more challenging. He didn't want to relieve the dreams this woman had sent him, but he had to. He had to imagine that holding Ozara five minutes ago had been a dream, and that he had been told she was dead. The emotion had to be real.

"Why should you care?" he hissed again, his eyes filling with tears. "I'm sure you're happy about this. You always were jealous of her!"

Kacia scoffed, "I may have been so, but not to the point of wanting her dead!"

"I doubt that." Anakin spat.

"Anakin!" Kacia exclaimed, "Just what kind of a person do you think I am?"

He did not answer, too afraid that what he would say would give it all away. He simply hung his head, allowing his tears to readily fall. He knew she was alive, but still, the thought was what made them come. He once more raised his head to glare at Kacia. "It doesn't matter anymore." he said, "She's dead."

Kacia felt like smiling, but thankfully held it in as she approached him and put a hand on his shoulder. Anakin flinched away, but she remained where she was. "Anakin, don't blame yourself, it wasn't your fault."

Anakin felt like laughing, the notion that this woman thought that he was blaming himself was amusing; still, he reined in his urges. "Go away, Padmé" he eventually said, "Leave me be."

She shook her head, "Anakin, listen to me. This may be a bad time to say this, but the Chancellor has ordered that all Jedi are enemies to the Republic. You have to leave Coruscant – I know someone who can help-"

"I don't need your help, _Padmé."_ Anakin said harshly, "I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself."

"But Anakin-"

"NO!" he shouted, a darkness beginning to seep into him. He took a deep breath, he wouldn't let this happen again. "I am not some little boy on Tatooine who needs your affection and attention. I am a grown man of twenty-three, who has fought in war and lived to tell the tale. I can handle this _on my own_."

Kacia nodded, backing away. "Very well, I'm sorry I intervened." she said softly, turning on her heel and walking away.

Anakin's burning eyes followed her, every urge within him telling her to cut her down. She had betrayed him more than once, and had nearly killed his wife. She didn't deserve to live.

'Anakin...' Ozara's voice chided in his head, when she got there, he wasn't sure. 'Not now. Wait for Obi-Wan and Master Yoda. The opportunity will arise when Yoda takes care of Sidious.'

'How did you know about that, my love?' Anakin asked, beginning to calm down. Her laughter echoed in his mind.

'We are connected, in case you haven't noticed.' she said, 'Don't worry, I am safe for the time being. We just have to figure out who we can trust to get me off the planet... however, these damned contacts itch insanely. Gah!'

'Its the only way that anyone will believe you're Idriya.' Anakin replied, 'You forget that it is the only thing the two of you didn't have in common.'

'Don't think I don't understand.' Ozara replied, 'I do... its still bloody irritating.' her growl of irritation made him chuckle outwardly. He looked over at the dejected Skandar, once more feeling sorry for the poor man. 'I will see you soon, I need to talk to Solo.'

'Anakin, please try to understand him. I know you hated each other in the past, but please...'

'I know. For once, I have to say, I don't hate him.' Anakin replied, cutting off the mind link. "Skandar." he said aloud.

"Done? Is she safe?" Skandar asked, his brown eyes showing just how much pain he was going through.

"Yeah, Yesenia is taking care of her. Apparently the disguise of contacts is rather painful." Anakin said with a chuckle, Skandar joined him half-heartedly.

"Is there anyone who can get her off the planet?" Skandar asked, Anakin looked at him.

"One person." he said, "But I don't know if I can trust them completely."

"Why is that?" Skandar asked.

Anakin looked him dead in the eye, "Because last time I trusted them to take care of her, I wound up receiving the short end of the stick."  
Skandar's brown eyes widened marginally. "You want me to take her?"  
"As long as you understand that she is _my_ wife, and that I will _kill_ you if you _dare_ to make _any_ advances on her... then yes, I would very much appreciate it if, perhaps, you might be able to take her somewhere safe." Anakin said seriously, emphasizing particular words as his eyes blazed with an inward inferno. The signal was clear to Skandar.

Skandar let out a light laugh, "I promise you, Ozara is nothing more than a friend now. No matter how much she looks like Idriya, or acts like Idriya as we are traveling, I will remain platonic." he said, "Besides, I have not forgotten your threats from when we almost married. You made it quite clear just what you felt for her, and I think that a invisible choke can't possibly be the end of what you'd do to me if I forgot."

Anakin smirked, "Never." he said, taking a step forward. "Get her off of Coruscant. Take her to Tatooine, my brother lives there, tell him I will come for her soon."

"Anything else?" Skandar asked.

Anakin nodded, "Just one more thing..."

* * *

Ozara almost felt she would scratch her eyes out, they were itching so badly. It was pure, unadulterated torture. Yet, Yesenia assured her that such a disguise was very much needed – though why she couldn't just wear some shades or something she wasn't sure. She had not been allowed to return to 500 Republica, the reason given being that if she returned someone would see her. She reached a hand up to her now much-shorter hair, wondering why it was that Idriya had kept it so short. She could remember when she had done the same, but that had been years ago – and now she already missed her longer locks.

"Stop it." Yesenia's voice warned from a corner, "Stop thinking so much, its not going to do you any good."

"I am about to assume the name of a friend, and go Force only knows where. Its hard not to be nervous." Ozara snapped.

Yesenia sighed, "Your voice, Ozara."

"What about it?"

"Idriya was from the Outer Rim, your accent is distinctly more inward. You need to change it." Ozara yelled in frustration, focusing on her voice as she said the next words.

"I can't believe that this is happening. Just a few days ago I was living in complete safety and comfort. I had a man who loved me, a home, a family, and two children on the way. How could this happen?!" her voice raised in pitch as she allowed the shock of the entire situation wash over her. Tears formed in her eyes.

Her red-headed companion bent down to her level, "I know this isn't easy." she said softly, "But you have to pull yourself together. I'm sure that either your father or Anakin will find someone to get you off the planet, but if this is going to work, you have to be composed. Yes, its stressful, I understand that – but Ozara, it is what you must do to survive."  
Ozara's now-gray eyes looked into Yesenia's green as she took a deep breath. "You're right." she finally said, "I was overreacting."

A few moments later, Yesenia's intercom beeped. "What is it?" she growled.

 _"_ _I found someone to help."_ Anakin's voice came over the line, _"He should be there in a few minutes. I'm on my way to the Jedi Temple, I need to find Master Yoda."_

"Who is helping?" Yesenia asked.

 _"_ _Skandar Solo."_ Anakin replied simply, _"I trust him, and he's Ozara's friend."_

Yesenia looked over at Ozara, noticing how her brown eyes seemed to have a look of curiosity. "Alright, we'll be ready. How about that boy who has Ozara's nephew?"

_"_ _Solo is picking him and Killian up right now, then they'll be there. At which point he will take the four of you to Tatooine."_

"Tatooine?" Yesenia repeated, "Whyever would I want to go to that deserted rock?"

 _"_ _Because you won't be looked for there."_ Was Anakin's reply, _"Just do what I ask please."_

"Alright." Yesenia grumbled, "But I don't like it."

A pause was heard on the other side, _"Yesenia, please take me off the main intercom."_ he asked. Ozara looked bewildered as Yesenia did as ordered, placing an earpiece in her ear.

"What's with the secrecy?" she asked him.

 _"_ _How is Ozara holding up?"_ he ignored her question in favor of his own. She looked down at the woman in question.

"Well enough I suppose. Could be better." Yesenia replied quietly, "She's worried."

Anakin sighed, _"Naturally, our world and future was just turned upside down._ " he said, _"I just hope it doesn't hurt her permanently."_

"Unless you get yourself killed permanently, I think she'll be fine." Yesenia quipped.

 _"_ _If something does happen to me – and I'm not saying it will – will you please take care of her?_ " Anakin asked, _"She'll need someone, and although Kayden will be there to protect the two of you, he won't be the same as if she had a friend."_

Yesenia closed her eyes and sighed. "Yeah, sure." she replied, "Just don't make that happen."

 _"_ _I'll try not to."_ Anakin replied, _"I have to go, I'll see you all on Tatooine."_

Yesenia said goodbye, ending the transmission and taking her earpiece out.

"What did he say?" Ozara asked quietly. The former assassin sighed.

"He said that he loved you, and for me to make sure that nothing happened to you or the kids." Yesenia paraphrased, adding a few words of her own.

Ozara smiled for the first time since she was parted from Anakin. "He worries too much." she said softly, her hand resting on her abdomen.

Yesenia looked out the window as Skandar's transport landed outside. 'You better come back alive, Skywalker.' she growled in her mind, 'Or I'll raise you from the dead just to kill you over again and raise you back.'

* * *

Anakin watched from the shadows of the hangar bay which Skandar's ship, the _Stellar Envoy_ was docked at. Although he had told Yesenia that he was going to the Jedi Temple, he had to make sure that Ozara got on her ship safely. There she was! He could see that her hair had been cut to fit Idriya's previous style, her once-brown eyes which he loved hidden behind the gray exterior. She was dressed in one of Idriya's dresses as well, as the style was not of Ergon.

He watched as Skandar got a little closer, acting – for all intents and purposes – like the protective fiancée. Although he hated sending his wife with the man, he had to admit that it would keep her safe. Skandar cared for her in his own way, and would – no doubt – make sure she kept safe.

Kayden, who Anakin barely recognized without his Padawan braid and in rather plain clothes, walked next to Ozara in a protective manner. He wondered what the boy saw that he was so aware, but he knew that the Padawan was more than capable of keeping her safe, despite his age. He had seen him in the training rooms, and had sparred with him once or twice. Kayden was strong with the Force, perhaps even as strong as he.

The boy's brown eyes found his and he nodded imperceptibly in his direction. Anakin nodded back as the boy followed Ozara into the _Stellar Envoy_. She was almost to safety, it was just a few moments more before the doors closed. When they did, and the engines started, Anakin backed further into the shadows, watching as the ship lifted into the air with no difficulty.

It hovered a moment, and then flew out of the hangar bay, gone from Anakin's sight.

He stood there a few moments longer before he finally got in his speeder and went to the Jedi Temple. Now that Ozara was safe, he could focus on his task at hand; and once she was back in his arms, then would he truly be at peace.

* * *

Boba Fett sat in the Dealer's Den, a strange sense of contentment settling within him. His revenge had been satiated for the time being, the death of the Peregrine girl reaching his ears via his current employer. It was confirmed that she was dead, as the woman in black had paid him. Half of his revenge against the old Jedi Master who had defeated his father was complete, the other half would be to systematically kill the two padawans that he had seen were so dear to the man. But that would be tricky, and he wasn't in the mood to think about it at the moment.

He reached his hands up to take off his helmet, he needed a drink. However, once the helmet was off, a strange force hit him in the back of the head, and he fell into unconsciousness.

He awoke some time later, in an abandoned warehouse – said Jedi Master towering over him, his dark eyes filled with a calm yet deadly look.

"Now," Qui-Gon said, "I do believe that you have a score to settle with me..."

* * *

Night had fallen over Coruscant as Yoda, Obi-Wan, and Anakin made their way into the Senate Building. They had been informed that Kacia had stayed late, and was currently in her offices while the Chancellor was in his. The plan was simple: Obi-Wan and Anakin would go to Kacia and Yoda would take care of Sidious. After which, they would do their best to undo the havoc which Sidious had done, they only hoped it wasn't too late.

Their silhouettes could be seen as they walked down the main entrance. No one was around the buildings at night, and those that were were mostly lallygagging. Some slept, and those who didn't were unaware of their presence as they created distractions wherever they went. Anakin found himself amused once or twice as he played a little prank on a few of the guards – it was something which he found a bit relieving. He was about to kill a person, someone who he had known his entire life, and it seemed the perfect thing to relieve the tension.

The Masters walked in silence until they reached the corridor which would split them in two.

"Here, shall we meet again." Master Yoda said, "If the Force, to live, allows us."

"We will see you soon, Master Yoda." Obi-Wan replied.

"May the Force be with you, Master." Anakin added.

Yoda smiled at the younger men. "May the Force be with you as well, young Skywalker and young Kenobi. Beware, though innocent she seemed, dark she was. Cunning she is."

Anakin and Obi-Wan nodded, heading off in the direction of Senator Amidala's offices. Yoda 'hmm'd before setting off in his own direction. All who were involved, knew what it was that they were undertaking. What it was they were risking. They all knew that tonight would be something that none of them would ever forget.

It was to be a duel of their fates, and the fate of the Republic lie in their hands.

As the trio dispersed, the shadowy figure of Qui-Gon came down the corridor and turned to follow Master Yoda.


	82. Chapter 82

Darth Sidious sat in his office, the last preparations for the destruction of each Jedi on his desk. Already his Clones had found a dozen Jedi throughout the Galaxy, each trying to get away from Order 66. To their dismay, they had failed, and were now being slaughtered by Commander Jac. He was so focused on his work, that he did not notice when Master Yoda came in.

The two guards which stood by the door were flung back, their heads knocking rather soundly into the wall which they stood in front of, rendering them unconscious. Sidious turned, hiding his surprise at seeing the little green Jedi well.

"I hear a new apprentice you attempted to have, Emperor." Yoda said, "or should I call you Darth Sidious?" he asked, not really knowing whether the Sith knew that Anakin was no longer on his side. If he didn't, he knew now.

"Master Yoda, you survived." Sidious hissed.

"Surprised? I'm not." Yoda replied saucily, "For stronger in the Force, am I. Underestimate the Force, you do, Sidious."

"Your arrogance blinds you, Master Yoda. Now you will experience the full power of the dark side." Sidious said, his hands reaching out to throw Sith lightening in Yoda's direction.

The Jedi Master anticipated the strike, but did nothing to stop it like he had done in the past. No, he decided that he would allow the Sith to believe him weak for the time being, for it was a much smarter move, and allowed the lightening to engulf him and throw him across the room.

He heard the cackle of Sidious as he formulated a plan.

* * *

Anakin and Obi-Wan were met by Dormé at the door of Kacia's offices. "You are here." she breathed in relief. "I was worried that you wouldn't come."

"We have." Obi-Wan said, "Where is Captain Typho?"

Dormé produced a small vial from her pocket, "Asleep in the hangar bay. He won't be interfering."

"You love him." Anakin stated, she looked up with sad brown eyes as she nodded.

"He loves her, though. I am not good enough for him." she said mournfully, "Though after tonight he will hate me."

"You are doing the right thing." Anakin assured her, "But now you need to leave the building."

Dormé nodded, "Very well," she said, "Any recommendations of where I should go?"

"The Peregrine apartment." Obi-Wan supplied, "Tell the Senator that we sent you and stay by Leiana. She is leaving Coruscant tonight, go with her and you'll be safe."

"Where is she going?"

"Elerion." Obi-Wan replied, "Her brother's guards will keep both of you safe."

The handmaiden curtsied, "Thank you Master Jedi. May you be successful in your endeavor." she said as she left the room in a hurry, running in the direction of the hangar bay, and quite thankful that she had changed to a jumpsuit before this whole mess.

The Jedi turned toward the door once more when she was gone, exchanging a look between them before opening the door.

Kacia sat at her desk, the arrival of the Jedi a surprise as she was meditating when they came in. Quickly she turned, standing from her spot with a large smile on her face. "Obi-Wan! Anakin! What a surprise to-" she trailed off as she saw their faces. "What's wrong?"

"Don't you know... _Kacia?_ " Anakin hissed, his blue eyes filled with an icy glare. She looked at Obi-Wan, who also had steel in his eyes.

A predatory grin slithered onto her face, "Well, well, well... I guess that Wonderboy finally put the pieces together." she said, her voice deepening to that which she usually hid behind a garbler. "My congratulations. I'm surprised it took you so long."

"Well, I'm not too quick on the uptake." Anakin replied, "Just ask Ozara."

Kacia cackled, "Oh, yes, the little girl who you once called 'wife'. Poor thing, I wonder if the Force allows the wives of Jedi to become one with it?" she asked rhetorically as Anakin's eyes burned, yet his composure remained as Obi-Wan and he removed their cloaks, allowing them to fall on the floor. "And you, Obi-Wan. Do you think that your new little wife will survive this? She is next in line after her dear sister, too bad that the red-headed assassin was foolish enough to leave her alive." she taunted, expecting Obi-Wan to take the bait.

However, she forgot that this was _Obi-Wan._ He was not so easily riled. She could only watch as the two Jedi began stalking toward her, lightsabers already in their hands. "I suppose its nice to finally see your face after all this time. Fighting a mask gets a little old." Anakin quipped.

She raised an eyebrow, "My apologies for being irritating." she said sarcastically, her own lightsaber simply 'appearing' in her hand. "You can be sure that I have no intention of hiding my face any longer." the scarlet leapt to life as well as the two cerulean sabers.

"Your move, Kacia..."

* * *

Mas Amedda left the Chancellor's chambers as Sidious stalked toward the still stunned Yoda. "I have waited a long time for this moment, my little green friend. At last, the Jedi are no more." he said with glee.

Yoda stood up to his full 2 feet height, "Not if anything I have to say about it, Lord Sidious." he replied, extending his hands and throwing the Sith a good ten feet back, straight into his chair and onto the floor in a heap. "At an end your rule is and not short enough it was, I must say." Sidious looked at the Jedi master a moment before Force-jumping to the door. However Yoda made it there first, standing in front of him. "If so powerful you are, why leave?" he asked as he drew his green saber.

"You will not stop me. Kacia is still alive, and although I intend to find a new apprentice, considering you have managed to take Vader from my grasp, she will become more powerful than either one of us." he boasted, his own words threatening to him more than the green Jedi. He was sure she would become powerful, and when she did, he was dead.

"Faith in your daughter, misplaced may be, as is your faith in the dark side of the Force." Yoda replied, readying his stance.

Sidious cackled once more, "Oh, she is already much more powerful than one would think of one so young. Comparable perhaps only to Anakin Skywalker. For though she is my daughter, it is not my natural means." he said, "Her birth was the product of an experiment on an enemy of mine. His daughter, although beautiful, was supposedly 'unable to bear children'. I found the Force was more than willing to remedy that."  
Yoda looked at him, pondering what he had said. "Then... born by the Force, she is." he mused aloud.

The Sith smiled maliciously. "She is Anakin's sister in a manner of speaking. Therefore she is just as powerful as he. A stunning Sith she will become. For her beauty will facilitate her in many ways." Sidious said, pulling his lightsaber from his sleeve and igniting it. "Including the destruction of young Skywalker."

Their sabers clashed, the light blinding as they made their first strike.

* * *

Anakin and Obi-Wan soon found their hands full as they fought Kacia, her ways of fighting just as tricky – if not more so – than Obi-Wan remembered from ten years before. It was nearly impossible to pin her in one location as she moved constantly, never being close enough for one of the masters sabers to strike.

Anakin's saber swiped toward her torso, but by the time it reached its destination, she was in front of Obi-Wan. She parried a thrust of the elder Jedi, dodging the younger as she suddenly used the Force to smash a chair into Anakin's back. He fell, momentarily stunned by the blow, leaving Obi-Wan to fight her himself.

The smooth, calculated moves of Obi-Wan made it nearly impossible to make a strike at him. For every time she attempted, she found her saber blocked by his; she moved backwards, into the lobby of her office and further away from Anakin. She had found that it was easier fighting with the younger Jedi if Obi-Wan were not there, and assumed that it would be easier to fight Obi-Wan alone.

What she did not expect, however, was Anakin suddenly appearing behind her – saber drawn and ready to strike. As he did so, she leapt into the air, arching over his head and on the other side of him. Now she once more had two sabers to parry, and found it just as difficult as it had been five minutes before.

"Don't make me destroy you, Anakin." she said, "You're no match for the Dark Side."

"I've heard that before, Kacia, and its never stopped me before." he replied.

A plan began to form in her head, she could only hope it worked as she moved past the lobby and into the hallway.

* * *

Sidious blocked another one of Master Yoda's rather unexpected strikes. For his size, Sidious was surprised to see the small Jedi being so able to fight him. Then again, it was no surprise as he was a Grand Master – yet, it still struck him as amazing that a Jedi the size of a child was able to use the Force to the extend he did, jumping and blocking each move with hundreds of years of expertise.

He moved to the podium which would take him to the Senate Chambers, hopefully that would give him a better advantage, less room for Yoda to maneuver. Using the Force, he briefly pressed on the controls which would bring the podium into the Senate Chambers, and it began to rise into the arena. Yoda used the Force to make a giant leap, hopping onto the podium himself, the fight becoming a little more heated in the confined space.

Sidious swiped at where Yoda was, his saber meeting air as the Jedi had jumped over his head and was now behind him. He spun around to block the jab which was headed for his neck, and parried another blow. The light which came from the sabers illuminated in the large bowl-shaped auditorium, a magnificent show if anyone had seen it as Yoda unleashed a rather ferocious attack, almost sending Sidious over the edge of the podium. The Sith recovered quickly, throwing bolts of lightening in the direction of the little Jedi.

Yoda blocked each bolt with his saber, the bolts beginning to arch back at the Sith in the same manner that had happened with Windu. Sidious faltered.

* * *

The battle between Kacia and the two Masters intensified as they made their way into the large waiting area which represented the Chommel Sector. The hallways which branched off leading into other offices of the representatives of that area of the Galaxy. Yet, now it was a fighting ground as the Jedi continued in their fighting.

"You honestly think you can fight me equally, while it takes two of you to fight me even to start with!" Kacia boasted, "What makes you think you have a chance?"

Obi-Wan smirked, "The flaw of power is arrogance." he said simply, "And you seem to have it in spades." he said as he blocked another blow, pausing for a second to allow his mind to comprehend that Padmé was the one he was fighting.

"You hesitate... the flaw of compassion." Kacia retorted, "You allow those who should die, to live. And in that, you are the very epitome of hypocrisy. Are you not here to kill me? Then why is it that it is taking so much for the pair of you to fight me. There are two of you, should not you be able to fight me with ease?" she asked as her saber blocked their simultaneous blows, locking the three sabers in a fierce fight of pushing.

The combination of their weight behind the blades caused for Kacia's arms to quiver, she was quick, but not strong. She put her hand out to throw them, but Anakin considered that she would, pushing his own hand in front of hers. For a moment, they were unable to push either, their forces fighting against one another until all three were thrown in different directions.

Kacia gathered her wits first, causing one of the large chandeliers above them to crash down on Obi-Wan. The elder Jedi cried out in pain as she jumped up to run out of the room. She knew she wouldn't be able to really fight the two of them... but hoped that Anakin's _care_ for his brother-in-law would cause him to forget about following her. Or, if he did follow her, then she could use his anger to her advantage. Either option would do.

Surely, Anakin did, running to Obi-Wan's side and using the Force to lift the chandelier. Obi-Wan sat up slightly, blood seeping from a shard of glass which had made its way into his chest.

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin exclaimed, pulling the glass out of Obi-Wan's ribs.

The elder groaned in pain, grabbing Anakin's tunic. "Don't worry about me, I'll be alright." he said, "Get her. Get her before she gets out and we lose her. She can't live, Anakin, she won't stop."

Anakin gulped, "But you-"

"Don't worry about me!" Obi-Wan ordered, "Don't let her get away!" he shoved Anakin back by a few feet, forcing the young man to stand up. With a grim nod, he ran in the direction that Kacia had disappeared.

* * *

Yoda and Sidious were still engaged in their fierce energy battle. "Destroy you I will, just as Master Kenobi and Anakin, your daughter will destroy." Yoda vowed aloud as they both were thrown backwards off the main podium.

The small Jedi master landed on a nearby pod, Sidious landing on one on the opposite side of the auditorium. Yoda used the Force to jump across, back to the main podium, then to a podium lower than Sidious'. The emperor used this vantage to raise his hand in the air, using the Force to grab onto a podium which was above him, sending it hurling down to where Yoda was. The master ducked, jumping on another pod as another flew toward his new position.

Unknowing to the duelists, Qui-Gon stood on a higher pod, observing as Sidious continued to throw pods at Master Yoda. Suddenly, a pod stopped a few feet above Yoda, suspending mid-flight, and spinning. He watched in awe as the pod flew toward the Sith Lord, forcing him to jump from his pod and land on a lower pod. It was time to intervene.

As Yoda Force-jumped to his podium, Sidious attempted to strike him with Sith lightening – however, he did not have the opportunity as the lightening was suddenly blocked by a larger green lightsaber. He turned his head to find Qui-Gon's rather sarcastically amused face.

"Good evening, Chancellor. You're looking rather surprised to see me... is that perhaps because I supposedly fell hundreds of feet to my death with Master Windu?" Qui-Gon asked rhetorically.

"Master Jinn... what a marvelous surprise." Sidious hissed, "You're quite right, I expected you dead by now."

Qui-Gon clucked, "Well, I have been known to escape your apprentices before. You should have killed me when you had a chance." he said lightly, saluting with his saber as Yoda's saber ignited once more.

* * *

Anakin used the Force to find Kacia again, locating her in the hallway to the hangar bay. He fought to keep his focus, the Dark Side being a rather tempting option in dealing with the woman. She had harmed Obi-Wan, and seemingly on purpose. Though whether it was to draw him away alone, or to simply make him stay with Obi-Wan and leave her be – he didn't know. What he did know, however, was that she could not escape. This Empire would survive if she did, and he couldn't allow that. He entered the hangar bay.

Suddenly, her scarlet saber ignited next to him, and he ducked to avoid losing his head as she came at him with a sudden ferocity. He barely blocked her next blow before she kicked him in the chest, knocking the wind out of him as she went to strike in the same place. However, he anticipated it, and parried it, swiping toward her himself.

It was a dance between them, her striking and he parrying; then they switched roles, and he would swipe, ducking from her own, and jabbing toward her, which was blocked. He jumped over her with the Force, trying to bring his saber down on her, which she blocked. Their sabers were locked intensely as they were now face to face.

"It really is a shame." she began through their sabers, "You had such potential. Yet, you allowed yourself to be so easily swayed by that pitiful little girl."

Anakin grit his teeth, he couldn't allow her to bait him. Ozara was alive, and he would return to her.

"Its surprising to me how easily she persuaded you. Where is the man within you? When did you become so soft?" she asked, "I remember only a few months ago you were hard, and weathered by war. Now, you are so easily moved by a woman."

"I have learned my lesson." Anakin replied through his teeth. "Your words mean nothing to me. I am a Jedi, and will remain so."

"Is that so?" she asked tauntingly, "I wonder what you'd say when I kill that precious little nephew of hers."

Anakin yelled. "NO!" his blade came down on her a little more forcefully, and she began backing up as Anakin's fighting style took on a darker edge. She grinned, gleeful that her taunts had finally caused him to lose his fragile control – yet, now she was worried that it would backfire, and the Jedi would kill her instead.

For Anakin, all he saw was Obi-Wan bleeding to death. Ozara, lifeless and blown up in the hangar bay below. Killian... no. He would not let it happen.

* * *

Sidious fought the two masters, trying his hardest to fight the pair of them. The masters were good at their fighting, and he realized with a grimace that he may not survive this battle. They pushed him into the hallway behind the podiums, him fighting as much as he could before Qui-Gon's saber slashed his back.

He yelled, and tried to continue the fight, knowing now that he would lose. Yet, he had to try to make it so that he could escape, or perhaps even, find some clones. He wasn't sure how long he could take the blows from both masters. Qui-Gon blocked another blow, ducking to avoid his head colliding with some debris that Sidious was flying around their heads.

Sidious threw out some sith-lightening in both of the Masters directions, expecting them to block it – which they did – as he thought of the next move. Using the distraction of the light, he sent a chair from one of the pods into the hallway, swiping toward Qui-Gon, who used the Force to throw it back. Sidious picked it up again, sending it hurling toward Qui-Gon. This time, it made impact with his body, and Qui-Gon was thrown into the wall with a grunt. He fell to the ground for a moment, shaking his head to clear the cloud which now was in his mind. Yoda watched, and in a minute he knew what he had to do.

"Do what Master Windu could not, I will." Yoda said, closing his eyes for a moment before jumping over Sidious and landing on the other side... his saber lodged fatefully into the Chancellor's back.

The Sith cried out one more time, before his body fell to the ground, lifeless.

* * *

The battle raged on as the blows came down a little too hard on Kacia. She began losing her grip. Her right arm's mechanical ligaments beginning to falter as the force of Anakin's blows were beginning to loosen the bolts. She worried, second-guessing her oh-so-carefully laid out trap.

Suddenly, Anakin stopped. His blue eyes clearing of all hatred as he heard a voice 'Anakin...' it seemed as if Ozara whispered in his mind. 'Do not let it control you.' He faltered, gulping as he realized what he had done. "No." he said quietly as Kacia finally got a grip on what had made him suddenly cease.

"Your love has blinded you, Anakin." Kacia spat, "She has made you weak."

He closed his eyes to avoid retorting without thinking before he pushed Kacia back with the Force, causing her to land into a group of barrels. Fuel. The barrels spilled all over the floor.

"No." he finally said, "She has made me strong."

Kacia cackled from her place on the floor, "Well then, _strong Jedi_ ," her voice took on a condescending tone, "I suppose its time to test that, and if it isn't true... well I suppose you'll see her on the other side." she flew at him with the yell of a hellion.

Anakin went to block her blow, but she changed tactics mid-strike, and with a swift movement, cut off his right arm. He yelled in pain as his lightsaber fell to the ground.

"An eye for an eye – or arm for an arm in this case." Kacia said blandly, her saber at his throat. "Go see your beloved Ozara. I'm sure she'll welcome you with open arms."

A cerulean blade suddenly burst to life and Kacia's saber was flung from her hands and into... Obi-Wan's. The still-bleeding Jedi stance screamed danger as his eyes looked coldly at Kacia, his hands filled with both his blade and hers. The colors gleaming in the dim room.

"Oh, I don't think so." he said, a burning behind the gray eyes. "This ends now."

Kacia scoffed, "Oh no, Master Kenobi." she said, "My rule is far from over." she felt a tremor in the Force... Sidious... he was dead. She smiled, "I am Empress." she continued, "And will not be subjected to anyone other than myself."

With a grin, she suddenly caused the fuel around them – which Anakin had accidentally spilled while pushing her away – to burst into flame, creating a barrier between Obi-Wan and herself. She ran to her transport, knowing that it was already started and ready to fly.

Anakin stood, running over to a slumping Obi-Wan and supporting him with his remaining arm as the ship on the other side of the flames lifted off and flew into the night.

Kacia was gone. They had failed.


	83. Chapter 83

The fire in the hangar bay brought the attention of a few squads of clones, who feverishly worked to put the fire out. The Chancellor had been found about the same time, and now the Clones were scrambling to find the 'assassins'... as they did so, Anakin and Obi-Wan slowly made their way out of the building; both wounded and unable to go any faster.

Obi-Wan's earlier wound seemed to be a fountain, and although Anakin had tried to heal him through the Force, he was unable to stem the flow. Anakin was worried, Obi-Wan was pale, and was stumbling far too often for Anakin's comfort. The situation was impacted as the loss of his own arm was beginning to tax on him – it was painful, to be honest, and Anakin knew that if any Clones found them, he would be powerless to stop them from simply killing them. The urge to simply lay down and let them find them was great, just wanting to get it over with...

But then his mind would flash to Ozara and Leiana. Neither he nor Obi-Wan could leave their wives at this period of time, it would not only be irresponsible, given the situation at hand; but it wouldn't be love. He could half-imagine Ozara's voice chiding him for even thinking about giving up, and leaving her alone with two children to raise in a galaxy filled with turmoil. He could see Leiana, broken after losing her husband only after having him for a few days.

Suddenly, Obi-Wan felt as a deadweight on his remaining arm, completely unconscious. "Obi?" Anakin called, half-knowing that his brother could not hear him. "No, you have to keep moving. You have to!" Obi-Wan did not stir as Anakin laid him on the ground. "You can't leave Leiana, she's waiting for you still. You told her you'd come back, and you can't leave her... or any of us. Dammit, Obi, you can't die!" his voice was raising in sound, and he began worrying about attracting attention.

On blind faith, completely void of reason, Anakin tentatively stretched his mind to Qui-Gon... hoping that he was still alive, and perhaps even close to the senate buildings. 'Master?' he asked.

'Anakin!' Qui-Gon responded quickly, relieving Anakin's mind immensely. He had worried that the man had not survived Order 66, happy to hear that it wasn't true. 'Where are you? That fire in the hangar bay is spreading, and Master Yoda said that Kacia is no longer in the building.' Qui-Gon said, his tone urgent and unusually hurried.

'Master, Obi-Wan... he's injured.' Anakin replied, using their mental link to show Qui-Gon the extend of Obi-Wan's status. A tremor of worry flashed through the link.

'I will be right there.' Qui-Gon assured, 'Stay where you are.'

Anakin affirmed that he would, grabbing his lightsaber to hold in his remaining hand as he sat beside Obi-Wan. He couldn't necessarily fight, but he certainly wouldn't let any Clones kill Obi-Wan without a fight.

As he sat there, he considered the confrontation with Kacia, and wondered vaguely at how he head heard Ozara in the moment where he had allowed himself to slip into the Dark Side. She was across the galaxy, the distance being too far for their minds to link – yet he had so clearly heard her voice. It confused his already stressed mind, and he wasn't sure he wished to know how it had happened.

The sounds of boots could be heard a bit down the corridor, and Anakin immediately stood, prepared to fight until they shot him down. A platoon of Clones rounded the corner, and Anakin stood with his lightsaber in hand. The clones stopped abruptly, their weapons raised as Anakin ignited his saber.

"He's a Jedi!" one exclaimed as Anakin Force-jumped, avoiding the blaster bolts of a few of the guns, he cut down the foremost two easily, blocking the rest of the bolts from hitting him. He hoped Qui-Gon would be there soon, as his lone arm was getting tired from the strenuous activity. He usually held the saber with two hands, one was a little more difficult.

However, he didn't have to wait long as another saber activated from behind the squad. "Another one!" a Clone shouted before he was cut down by Qui-Gon's green lightsaber.

The two Jedi Masters made their way through the platoon, making their way to each other, cutting through Clones in the meantime. Before they knew it, they had 30 Clones, dead at their feet – both grateful that they were still standing. Qui-Gon's eyes went over Anakin, noting the missing hand and haggard look.

"Master, I thought you were dead." Anakin said, deactivating his saber before turning to Obi-Wan, who had laid unconscious on the floor as the fight had gone on around him. Qui-Gon followed Anakin's gaze, kneeling next to his ex-padawan with worry.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Kacia caused a chandelier to fall on him, the glass was sharp – then the fool came after us, prepared to fight her." Anakin replied, "He passed out a few minutes ago."

Qui-Gon used the Force the check on Obi-Wan's vitals. "He's lost a lot of blood." he said, looking up at Anakin. "And you've lost your arm."

"She said it was recompense." Anakin replied simply, hanging his head. "I failed, Master. She got away. I could have stopped her but I-"

"You did what you should have, Anakin." Qui-Gon interrupted, "You stopped before you turned to the Dark Side. That is something which is very rare if you slip just once. I was fortunate when Tahl died that Obi-Wan was there – I suppose he did the same for you?"

Anakin shook his head, "No." he replied, "I heard... Ozara... she told me not to do it."

Qui-Gon stood up, placing his hand on Anakin's shoulder. "She will always be with you." he said, the sadness in his voice quite potent. "Tahl has been with me ever since her death... I always knew Ozara was Force-sensitive, I'm sure that she-"

"She's not dead." Anakin stopped him. "Who told you she was?"

"I saw her, Anakin. She was in Bail Organa's speeder and it exploded. She-" he stopped as Obi-Wan's signature suddenly faded out. Both Jedi turned toward their comrade, and all conversation ceased as Qui-Gon hurried to heal his padawan.

The sounds of boots could be heard once more in the hallway as the radio on one of the Clones squawked. "We need to get out of here." Qui-Gon said.

Anakin nodded, and using his remaining arm, he helped Qui-Gon get Obi-Wan up. They both worked together to get out of the building. Obi-Wan would die if they didn't.

* * *

Ahsoka Tano was enjoying a rather pleasant dream about Lux Bonteri when she was roused and informed that they had visitors. Grabbing her sabers, she immediately ran out the door, not quite sure what to expect. The last time she had been informed of visitors, it had been a Senator who had a group of padawans from the Jedi Temple. She could still remember seeing their frightened faces, and could only imagine what they had seen of their masters last. Mangled corpses, she half-imagined.

This time, however, she was greeted by Zett Jukassa, whose rather plain looking clothes immediately caught her attention. "What's the matter Jukassa? Got tired of the robes?" she teased.

"Master Tano, my apologies for being rather disrespectful, but now is not the time for jokes." Zett replied, sounding a little too much like Obi-Wan for Ahsoka to keep her composure, and she giggled. "The Republic has fallen."  
She sobered immediately. "What does that mean?" she asked.

"It means-"

"Zett!" Zhane's voice came from behind her, and the younger boy literally threw himself at the elder. "I thought you were dead!"

Zett rolled his eyes, "Well, I'm not. Now be quiet." he ordered, immediately silencing the young Nubian boy. He turned back to Ahsoka, "The Jedi Temple was destroyed, as I'm sure that Zhane has told you by now."

"He has." Ahsoka replied, "But the Jedi hardly constitute the Republic."

"Well, they seem to go hand in hand. There is a new Empire which has risen from the Republic's ashes, the Chancellor giving the order that all Jedi are now an enemy of the new regime." Zett continued, "They know of this place, they will be here soon."

Ahsoka tilted her head, "How is that?"

"Master Fisto brought Clones, remember? Their information has been shared and they're going to send several hundred Clones to wipe this station out." Zett continued as Master Ti came out of the ruined Temple behind them, hearing the last bit.

"I told Kit not to bring them." she said, "But where will we take them?" she asked Ahsoka.

The young Togrutan Jedi shook her head in despair.

"If I may – Master Ti, Master Tano – Master Jinn recommended another location. One which would not be suspected in any way." Zett offered.

"If Qui-Gon said to go there, I agree." Shaak said, "Where?"

"Yavin IV."

* * *

Ozara was unable to sleep that night, the anticipation of news from Anakin like a searing iron. She had woken a few hours before, in the Tatooine cold, a feeling of terrible dread pulsing through her veins. She had felt it once before, when Anakin had turned to the Dark Side... she only hoped that by leaving him on Coruscant, she had not left him vulnerable to the same thing. Yet, she had to acknowledge that he was a grown man, and if he made the decision – after learning the first time – to return to the Dark Side, then it was his own fault.

She placed a hand on her stomach, wishing that her unborn children were already with her... it was exciting, and yet, terrifying. They were going to be born in a galaxy filled with turmoil, hatred, and darkness. She could only hope that she could be strong enough to raise them. That was her greatest fear. What kind of a galaxy would they be brought up in? Not her own, that was for sure. It was different, and she could feel it.

She looked over at the sleeping Yesenia, wondering if the woman had the same questions regarding her own child. Ozara couldn't help but feel sorry for Yesenia, knowing that while she herself had a husband who would help in the upbringing of their child – Yesenia didn't. She was alone in the venture, and the father didn't even know.

"Ozara, go to sleep." the red-head's voice mumbled.

"I can't." Ozara replied, "I can't sleep... how did you know I was awake anyways?"

Yesenia chuckled lightly, "You've been staring at me for ten minutes. I've always been a little aware of such things... they make me uncomfortable." she answered. Ozara apologized. "What's keeping you up?" Yesenia then asked.

The Ergonian twirled her hair on her finger, leaning back against the wall made of mortar, "The future." she finally answered.

"What irks us all." Yesenia commented, "But you don't have to worry about much. You have Anakin, and I think that he'll make sure that all is well when he comes to get you."

"That's what I'm worried about." Ozara replied softly, "What originally woke me was the feeling of anger and sorrow. I heard a cry in my sleep, as if a woman was weeping... the sense of terrible dread filtering in." she paused, "The last time I felt that, Anakin had turned to the Dark Side."

"Well, let's hope he hasn't; if he has, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to kill your husband." Yesenia threatened.

"Yessie!" Ozara groaned, "I still love him."

"If he has done what he promised he wouldn't do, he's dead. He made me promise to keep you safe, and that means from everyone who has evil intentions – including Darth Vader." Yesenia quipped. "By the way, who came up with that?"

"What?"

"Vader." Yesenia answered, "It sounds ridiculous. Like its some kind of a fake name. I'd feel sorry for a child if he had that name."

Ozara couldn't help but giggle, "I know." she said, "It was all Sidious' idea, and he thinks of Anakin like a child so..."

"See, that's what I mean. Darth Plageius, Darth Sidious, Darth Tyrannus, Darth Revan – all those sound menacing and fancy... then there's... Vader. I'd half expect him to wind up in a bodysuit with a respirator – Ol' Vader in the Respirator." Yesenia said, getting Ozara to laugh as she imitated said respirator.

"Stop, Yessie, I'm not sure if I can look at Anakin with a straight face again if you keep it up." Ozara pleaded, suddenly sobering. "Do you think that he's alright?"

Yesenia moaned, "Ozara! Please, I'm sure he's fine."

"But what if he isn't?"

"Go bother Kayden if you're so worried about it. That boy seems to know everything about the Force – and Anakin for that matter." Yesenia complained.

Ozara sighed, "My apologies... I'll ask him in the morning, hopefully it will help. Though you are right... I wonder how he does that –?"

"Goodnight, Ozara. Go bother someone else." Yesenia joked, "Though seriously, you do worry too much.

"I don't know how to explain it, but I'm so..."

"Moody." Yesenia answered for her. "Its called being pregnant."

Ozara looked at her with mouth agape. "Is that what it is?" she asked.

"That and the fact that you are sickeningly in love with the boy – the pair of you together are ridiculous." Yesenia moaned.

"We're newlyweds... give us a year and we'll be screaming about who gets to take care of the children in the middle of the night." Ozara said sarcastically. "But I love him... despite how immature he can be at times."

"Ah, love. You have to be ill to be in it... I suppose that's why they call it lovesick." Yesenia said.

Ozara laughed, "Hey, watch it! When you wind up in the same situation, then I will remind you of this conversation." she said.

"Never." Yesenia declared, "Love and I are incompatible."

The other woman laid down, a bit of sleepiness beginning to set in."You don't know that." she said, "You are a Peregrine now. The sort which you will be around are much more romantic." the tease in her voice was not missed by Yesenia. "I wonder what my brother would tell you when it comes to romance..."

"Ozara..." Yesenia warned, "I am not interested in Varian."

Ozara snickered, "Well, it was worth a try." she replied, closing her eyes.

However, she did not know the impact of her words on Yesenia, whose irritated thoughts at Varian were rather forefront in her mind. She truly hated him... his irritating behavior, and tendency to believe himself above her, not to mention how he had been insistent on not listening to her when she was only trying to help – if he had listened to her, she wasn't so sure she would have hated him as much. After all, he was exactly the type of man that she had always found attractive – she immediately stopped her train of thought.

"Ozara, are you still awake?" she received no answer, and concluded that the girl had gone to sleep. She was happy for her... yet couldn't help but blame her for now making her unable to sleep.

* * *

_"Leiana..." Obi-Wan's voice called out to her, and she turned. It had been going on for too long. She would hear him, call his name, follow his voice... and couldn't find him. "Leiana..."_

_"Obi! Please stop this!" she sobbed, "Where are you?"_

_"Leiana, turn around my love." he replied, though when she turned she cried out in horror. Obi-Wan stood before her, haggard and pale, his torso covered in blood as a large hole was gaping._

_"Obi-Wan!" she screamed, rushing toward him, but he disappeared. "No!" she called him again, and there he was. She placed her hand on his torso, as if to prove he was tangible, but unable to figure out what to do about his injuries. "You're hurt."_

_"Leia..." he whispered, his arms coming around her as he tried to bring her closer, the blood from the wound smearing on her nightgown. "Leia..." it was as if he couldn't form any other word but her name and she willingly allowed herself to be pulled into his embrace. "I love you..."_

_She looked up at him as his image suddenly started to fade as she tried to grab a hold of him. "No! Obi-Wan, please, no! Don't leave me!"_

_He seemed to contemplate this, his blue eyes looking into her hazel ones. His image kissed her gently, as if to say goodbye as he said: "I'll never leave you..." and he disappeared._

_"NO!" Leiana shouted as the image changed and she saw him on a bed, medical droids surrounding him._

_"We're losing him." one of them said, "He's lost too much blood."_

_"Operate immediately... though I don't think we can save him." the other droid replied as they prepared to do surgery._

_She sobbed, trying to bring him back to consciousness. "Obi-Wan you can't leave me..." the monitor, which was connected to his heart, stopped as she said the next words."I love you..."_

* * *

Leiana bolted upright in bed, her breathing labored as she jumped up and ran from her room. Cold fear settled in her stomach and she wasn't sure what to do. Obi-Wan was in trouble, that much she could tell... he was in pain... furthermore, he was dying. She was so lost in her thoughts that she did not notice when she was bumped into by the first mate.

"Miss Peregrine." he said, his smoother Ergonian accent somewhat calming. "You have a holotransmission."

Her heart stopped, and it seemed as if the next second she was in the room, looking at an image of Qui-Gon. "How is he?" she asked quietly, Qui-Gon looked surprised.

"That would explain why his signature faded briefly." he said to himself, "He contacted you via the Force, didn't he?"

"Is he dead?" Leiana asked, completely ignoring Qui-Gon. She fought to keep her composure, waiting to hear the news first.

The Jedi master shook his head. "No, Leia. He is very much alive – we nearly lost him, but he came back. The droids didn't know how it happened, his heart had stopped, and the droids thought it was too late."

Leiana let out a breath of relief, a few tears of joy slipping out of their confines. "Is he going to be alright?"

Qui-Gon nodded, "Yes, he is. A few of his internal organs were damaged, but we were able to heal him." he said, "What did he show you?"

"He came to say goodbye." she said through her tears, "He was going to leave me – then the monitor stopped. I thought-"

"It did, Leiana. He died, so to speak. He is still going to have to be here for a while – although 'here' is actually a medical transport which was sent from Alderaan at the request of Senator Organa – but he will be here due to bloodloss for a while." Qui-Gon said, "You should have seen Anakin, I have never seen him so worried... except when it came to Ozara."

"She is his number one person, I think." Leiana said, "It'll be good when they are together again."

"As it will be when you and Obi-Wan are together." Qui-Gon said as a droid suddenly caught his attention and called him elsewhere. "I must be going, but I thought I should inform you of the situation."

"Its alright." Leiana said, "Thank you for telling me... now I think I can go back to sleep."

He smiled, "Sweet dreams, Leiana." he said, as the holo faded out.


	84. Chapter 84

Kacia's ship pulled out of hyperspace over Geonosis, the ship which her father had commissioned, the _Executor,_ simply waiting for her to dock. After communicating with the ship, she quickly did so, exiting her ship and entering the _Executor._

"My lady," Tarkin was the first to welcome her aboard. "It is good to see you. I heard you had some complications."

"Indeed, Moff, I did. I am afraid that I have some rather terrible news," she said, her grand way of speaking fully in her tone. "The Emperor has been assassinated."

Tarkin's eyes widened, "How horrible." he replied, "Who has done this?"

"Rogue Jedi, I'm afraid. Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi." she replied, "Two rather large thorns in my side. Which brings me to a point: how are the rogues you found?"

"Still in containment, you told me that I shouldn't do anything until I had heard from you." Tarkin replied. "But without the Emperor, who is going to lead our empire?"  
"I am." Kacia replied simply, "My father made it clear before his death that – in the event that he was assassinated – I would become regent."

Tarkin nodded, "I understand... Your Excellency."

Kacia grinned, "Now, this crime against the Empire must be amended. I want you to send word to Coruscant to check every medical facility, every place which may house those who have been wounded. Find these two men who have killed the Emperor, they are doubtless among those on Coruscant, as they both have been wounded. When you find them, I want them brought here." she ordered.

"As you command, my liege." Tarkin replied as she walked onto the bridge of the ship, looking out the observation point to view the still-under-construction-Death-Star.

"Tell me, how far have we progressed?" she asked him. "Can it move at the moment?"

"It can." Tarkin replied, "We began construction with its engine room, and although it is somewhat slow right now, it can be moved."

Kacia nodded, "Good." she said, a proud look on her face.

* * *

The next morning, Ozara and Beru were making breakfast, enjoying each other's company as sister-in-laws. Quite frankly, Ozara had completely forgotten the Lars in the rather fast paced life she had led since her wedding – and now she was feeling quite ashamed.

"You know," Beru began as she served up a platter of food. "I could have told you three years ago that you and Anakin would be marrying."

Ozara laughed, "Were we that obvious?"

Beru smiled, "Yes, you were overwhelmingly obvious." she said, "Even Idriya noticed" she froze, knowing just who it was that her sister-in-law was pretending to be. "I feel sorry for the girl, she was so young."

"I suppose I shouldn't feel guilty that she and I looked so alike. It wasn't either one of our faults... how ironic that I am here again, this time as Idriya instead of Ozara." Ozara mused aloud.

Her sister shook her head, "The girl gave her life to save you – even if she didn't know it at the time. I'm sure that she would want you to be safe." she said. Ozara smiled and went back to cutting some vegetables.

Owen came into the kitchen a few moments later, kissing his wife soundly before approaching his sister. "I thought you might want to know: Anakin's speeder just landed outside." he said, watching with amusement as Ozara quickly apologized and excused herself, running outside.

"Oh, my love," Beru said laughingly, "They are such fools for each other."

"I know," Owen answered, "My brother was a fool for letting her go all those years ago, she's truly a treasure."

"Oh? And what am I?" Beru teased, acting annoyed at him. It wasn't long before breakfast was forgotten.

When Anakin exited his speeder, he found himself with his arms full with Ozara. As he held her, he could hear her sniffling. "Hey, hey, what's wrong?" he asked her.

"I thought you'd turned again." Ozara cried, "I was just so worried, and I didn't know whether you'd come back for me at all, and if you did, whether you'd be the same."

He smiled, enjoying having her in his arms once more. "I'm sorry." he finally said, "You shouldn't have worried about me."

"I'm carrying your children, I think that worry comes with the territory!" she said indignantly, laughing in relief afterwards. "What happened?"

Anakin took a breath to tell her, but then looked up at the offensive twin suns. "Lets go inside, I have no desire to burn the pair of us to a crisp, especially you." he said, taking her hand.

"Eek, what is that!" Ozara squealed as the cold metal of Anakin's bionic hand touched her flesh one. She brought it closer to her face for inspection.

"Zar, let me tell you first and then you – or you can just pull up the sleeve until you find out how much I lost, that works too I suppose." Anakin joked as she had done just that, gulping. His flesh hand reached out to touch her face. "What's wrong?"  
Her brown eyes were wide, "I dreamt you lost you arm once. I never thought it would happen though..." she trailed off as they began walking again, entering the hut.

"Well, Qui-Gon thinks your Force-sensitive, so its possible that you foresaw the event." Anakin said.

She shook her head, "No, Dooku cut it off in my dream... it was back when Geonosis happened." she said, entering the kitchen to find it empty. "I suppose Beru got distracted."

Anakin chuckled as he found his step-brother and his wife... in the bedroom.

"What is it, Anakin?" Ozara asked him, earning a outright laugh.

"Oh, nothing much. Just that Beru is _very_ distracted right now, and I think you'll have to make breakfast yourself." Anakin answered, watching as Ozara blushed deep red.

"I didn't need to know that, Anakin." she chided playfully as he sat down and pulled her into his lap. With a mischievous smirk, she nuzzled his neck, her lips finding his pulsepoint quickly. He groaned and she giggled, slipping out of his grasp while he was distracted. "Now, tell me what happened."

Anakin glared, somewhat upset that she had been so quick to do that. "Tease." Ozara laughed.

At the door, Kayden watched them with a smile on his face. Although he was hungry, he supposed he could wait until later, and went to find Yesenia.

* * *

Across the Galaxy, the medical transport which had brought Obi-Wan to Ergon landed in Dyserth. Leiana walked out from the overhang's shadow, walking up to it as droids brought Obi-Wan out of the transport. She quickly came to his side, noting that his eyes were open.

"Leiana..." he whispered, his hand coming up to touch her cheek gently.

"Obi-Wan, you fool." Leiana said tersely, "Don't you ever consider leaving me again."

"I'm sorry." he apologized, his hand taken by hers. "I promise never to do that in the future, my love."

She smiled, sweetly, bending down slightly to kiss him as he was loaded onto the transport which would take them to the Peregrine home. He closed his eyes, now that he had seen her, he could sleep a bit better.

Qui-Gon followed them in, sitting on the other side of Obi-Wan's bed. "He woke up an hour ago, and said he wouldn't sleep until he saw you." he said.

Leiana looked up at him, "Well, he did nearly scare me to death." she said sarcastically, "He needed to apologize."

"He came back for you, you know." Qui-Gon said, "Your name was on his lips when his heart started beating again."

She ducked her head in slight embarrassment, a loving smile on her face as she glanced at her husband. "What happened, Qui-Gon?" she asked.

The Jedi Master sighed, "We went to the Senate Building... we were going to end this problem before it began..."

* * *

Ozara stared at Anakin in shock. "She's your sister?" she exclaimed. Anakin had just finished explaining to her what Master Yoda had said that Sidious had said before his death, still in shock from finding out the information on his own. "That is horrible news!"

"I know," Anakin agreed, "I sat there for five minutes as Master Yoda explained it all to me. Apparently we were both born by the Force – and there's actually three of us. I have a brother too."

"Well its one big happy family – complete with one brother being attracted to the sister. Its nearly disgusting." Ozara expressed, "You wanted to marry her!"

"In my defense, I wanted to marry Padmé, who was – and is not – Kacia." Anakin retorted, watching as his wife's brow raised, using the Force, he pulled her closer to him. "Wanted, not want, Zar."

"Its still odd." she retorted, earning a chuckle. "Who's your brother?"

Anakin took a deep breath. "I still haven't figured that out. Yoda told me that if I searched my feelings I'd find out... but I haven't figured it out."

"Maybe its Obi-Wan?" Ozara offered, pulling out of his embrace as the food was beginning to scorch.

"No, Yoda said it was someone else." Anakin replied, "That it was someone who I would trust you with, and have trusted with you, and that he was a Jedi." he said, "And he said that No: it wasn't Jax; no, it wasn't Obi-Wan; no, it wasn't Qui-Gon; no, it wasn't Zhane or Zett; and it surely wasn't Killian."

"Kayden?" Ozara supplied, "He's the only other one who you trusted with me."

Anakin's blue eyes widened, his memories of the brown-haired boy floating to the surface of his mind. "Zar... I think you're right."

It wasn't long before the smell of food brought Kayden, Killian and Yesenia into the room, followed soon after by Owen – who simply grabbed a tray and with a sheepish smile, took it back to Beru. Anakin, Ozara, and Yesenia exchanged a glance as the children were oblivious. Ozara laughed in her mind as Anakin commented mentally that he 'supposed that he would be an uncle soon'.

"So..." Kayden began when he finished his food. "You finally figured it out didn't you."

Anakin's jaw dropped. "How do you do that?" he asked. "Know what's going on with me, even down to my dreams."

The boy just laughed, "When you're born of the Force, you tend to be linked to others who are born by the Force." he said, "And as you and I are both Jedi, our link is somewhat stronger. Though my sister was hidden from me, I think that may be because she was very good at cloaking herself."

The spoon in Anakin's hand clanged into his bowl. "And why am I somehow left out of this equation? I never sensed any other Force-born Jedi."

"You're dense." Kayden answered quickly, "I think your wife can attest to that."

Ozara choked on her drink in laughter, watching as Anakin exchanged a look between her and his newfound brother. The smile in her eyes was evident as she looked at the young boy. There was no question within her that they were brothers, she could hear Anakin saying that.

Still, Anakin gaped at them like a fish, and his wife and brother burst out laughing.

* * *

Later that night, as Anakin made ready for bed, Ozara watched him. "You know, sometimes I wonder what would have happened if you had never been assigned to be my bodyguard." she mused aloud, "Would you have married Kacia, thinking she was Padme?"

Anakin smirked, crawling into bed beside her as Yesenia had been kicked to another room and they now had it to themselves. "Its possible I never would have seen her for who she was, and would have wound up married to a woman who would have destroyed me." he answered, "You probably would have married some senator, and when all this happened, you would have most likely died."

"That's a pleasant thought." Ozara quipped, "Do you think that little Leia and Luke would have been her children instead of mine?" she asked, using the names that Anakin had told her she had named them in his dream. "Would you have become Vader, instead of staying Anakin?"

"Probably." Anakin replied, pulling her into his arms. "And I would have become – what was it that Yesenia said?"

Ozara giggled, "Respirator Vader." she answered, "Don't ask me where it came from. Yesenia is a strange woman."

"I like her, she's got spunk." Anakin said, "But all those questions will never have an answer, I'm afraid. We will never know what might have happened."  
"I'm half afraid of what might have happened." Ozara replied, "Its hard to think of you as any other way than how you are."

Anakin smiled, kissing her lightly before pulling away, "I agree. I don't like to think of what might have happened if I had never met you. I can't imagine it would have been a good thing."  
"Well," Ozara began with an amused look, "You never would have learned that you are – quite often – an idiot."

He laughed, pulling her closer and kissing her deeply. Using the Force, he turned out the lights.

* * *

The _Stellar Envoy_ landed on Ossus, the holo from Ahsoka Tano clear and concise. 'Get here, we need your help immediately.' He had been in the company of his family for the last week, grieving the loss of his fiancee when the holo had come. On one hand, he was happy for it, it gave him something better to do than mope; on the other, he wasn't ready to deal with the smart-mouthed Jedi. She was simply too irritating.

"Hmm... land on that side of the planet, you must." oh, and he had picked up Master Yoda on the way, stopping on Coruscant for only a day to do so.

He followed instructions, landing where the Jedi told him to. Ahsoka already was waiting for him on the tarmac, and when he finally got out of the ship she hugged him. "I heard what happened to Idriya," she said, "Zett thought it was Anakin's girl, but I know better. Zett described what she was wearing, and that is the typical dress of a Elerion, not an Ergonian."

Skandar let out a shaky breath, simply allowing the Togrutan to comfort him. He knew that were it not for Ahsoka to start with, he never would have known Idriya – as it was Ahsoka's idea to go to that diner that day. He also had somewhat of a relationship with the Jedi, a friendship built off of those close quarters when they were transferring Padawans to Ossus. "Thank you." he finally said, letting her go as she backed away with a smile.

She then approached Master Yoda, explaining what Zett had told her.

The old Master nodded, "Senator Organa, sending his own ship, he is. Although still healing, wanting to help us, he does."

"It is good to know we still have allies in the senate." Shaak Ti, who had come out one she had seen Yoda, said. "Though there may be too many padawans to take them all on three ships."

"Three ships?" Skandar asked.

Ahsoka smiled, "Varian Peregrine will be coming tomorrow." she said, "His ship is a little bigger than the _Stellar Envoy_ , but we can take maximum capacity."

Skandar bristled, "What was that you said about my ship, Master Tano?" he asked.

She simply chuckled, "Touchy subject, Solo?" she asked in return.

"Ahsoka, come, we have things to do." Shaak ordered, taking Ahsoka away before Skandar could reply.

* * *

The planet of Yavin IV hadn't been so busy since the last Empire's rule, the old Sith Temple now converted to a base of the newly formed Rebel Alliance. It was here that Anakin's new corvette landed. Ozara had been absolutely amused when her husband had returned from Anchorhead with a new ship – well, more like _old_ ship, which he promised to remodel. He had named it the _Intrepid,_ and had promised her that it would be the best ship she had ever seen.

Ozara simply smiled, telling him she'd believe it when she saw it – and within two days, Anakin had gotten everything he needed, and the ship was fully functional. To say the least, she had been impressed. Yesenia had joked that it wouldn't work when it went to lightspeed, and Anakin had been quick to prove her wrong. After staying at the Lars homestead for a week, the Skywalkers were ready to leave, ready to get settled into their new home.

When they arrived, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Leiana were waiting for them, large smiles plastered on their faces. The reunion was a happy one as Leiana finally was able to be relieved over the fact that her sister nearly died, and Anakin could congratulate Obi-Wan for coming through his near-death experience. Qui-Gon was quick to tell Kayden that he was wanted by Master Windu, and without much thought, the boy ran to where he was directed – Anakin then teased Qui-Gon for never telling him about the other Force-born Jedi... which was lightly brushed aside as everyone got settled in.

Kayden was welcomed into their little family as Anakin's brother, and with a large smile on his face, he was introduced to the new Alliance as such. Both Anakin and Kayden were happy with this, as they quite enjoyed having a brother – and Obi-Wan was more than happy to share responsibility for looking after Ozara.

When Anakin finally saw Ahsoka, he was quick to congratulate her for finally making it to Master. She had slapped him – all in good faith – for turning to the Dark Side, and swore that if he ever tried it again, she would not hesitate to amputate is other arm. The rest of the small band of friends had laughed at Anakin's face at such a threat, enjoying the amusement at his despair.

Skandar was also welcomed, and as he was now commissioned as the resident spy, he would be helping. A pact formed between Anakin and Skandar, as they now were allies, and were likely to be for the rest of their days – for the first time in thirteen years, they shook hands as friends. It was even agreed that Skandar would be one of the twin's godfather... though, that was more due to Ozara than Anakin.

Varian also became part of the Alliance, the rather thin ties between the Republic and Elerion completely cut off as the Republic crumbled. So, he joined those on Yavin IV as one of its strategic commanders – though it was more to keep his sisters safe than anything else. Although he never showed it, Idriya's death did impact him somewhat, and it showed him once more how he needed to be aware of those who he cared for.

Of course, after all that was done, and they all had settled in, Anakin and Ozara went out to watch the sunset.

A new chapter of their lives had opened... a new day had dawned... but now they knew for sure that they would be doing so together.

* * *

 

_The End._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story continues in the oneshots which I will update as I can. Take a look at 'Come Undone' which will continue this.


End file.
